And the story repeats itself
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: I'm a witch! How crazy is that? And more: they say there was another girl like me. About James Potter? He's a jerk. What's so great in being the son of Harry Potter?LJ
1. How weird

Full summary: Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovered she was a witch. That's when it all got really weird. She found out that there used to be another Lily Evans, also muggle-born, that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. What's so good about being the son of the Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: i don't own anything you might recognise.

Author's note: Hello!:) Just so you know, I'm not from an English speaking country, so I will have some mistakes (and with this I mean a LOT of them).

Also, I started writing this way before the last book came out, so it will not follow it.

* * *

**Chapter one: How weird**

"_The war is over,_

_The land is free._

_The Evil was defeated._

_But many died,_

_Lost their lives_

_That's why the story should be repeated._"

The little boy looked at his mother, eyes turned and voice serious, a little bit scared. "What was that?"

His father smiled, trying to ease his son's heart. "That, my boy, was a prophecy."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Come play with us Lily!"

That was my older sister, Petunia. You'd love my sister if you knew her. I know I do. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. And her hair! God, she is lucky enough to have that stunning blonde colour! Honestly, how can two sisters be so different? Seriously, red is not my colour, neither is green.

Okay, it doesn't help that she is sixteen and I'm only eleven. Yup, she is that much older than me. But it's just because my birthday is in December! In a few months the difference will be reduced yet again!

"Don't you get tired of always reading? School just ended! What's the point of studding now?" And that was Henry, my wonderful (please take notice of the sarcasm), wonderful brother. God, that boy is just stupid, I swear. Then again, at fourteen all guys are, right?

Well, I suppose having him and Petunia as siblings isn't that bad. If they're together, I mean. It's like the good cop, bad cop thing; they balance each other.

"Come on bookworm!"

Or not. If only my parents weren't ignoring me just to watch T.V., they would definitely shut him up.

"Henry, be nice to Lily!" Petunia, the saviour! "Not her fault that you lack a brain."

"Not funny!" Henry pouted and took a seat next to me on grassed where I was reading. "Just like her book, not funny at all. Boooooring!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll play stupid football or whatever with you, happy?" He smiled. "Can I just put my book in the safety of my room?"

What? I can't just leave my book on the grass, waiting for it to be ruined, can I?

I could save you the troublesome and long description of my room but, as it is, I feel like bragging. Everything in my room is either pink or violet. Yes, I managed to be the younger sister and keep the pink colour instead of the blue, orange and all those other colours younger sisters normally have to get!

And when I say everything, I mean everything. My king size bed, my bookshelves (yes, plural, I'm preparing for the rest of my life), my walk-in closet and the door to my bathroom (yup, private. That happens when your parents have to build a whole new bedroom in the attic because they weren't expecting to have a third child and the older girl reaches an age where she wants her own room).

And of course, the best thing about having a room in the attic: the roof. And when I say roof, I mean more like a huge balcony that I call my own "tower". The perks of being the younger, all here.

Having effectively left my book in its rightful place, I decided to go to my balcony and try to drop water on Henry from here. I know, childish. Then again, I'm eleven.

With the jar of water I normally have on my night stand, I cautiously and silently went outside, trying to find the best spot to drop it.

I must have been really concentrating on that, I'm sure. So much that I didn't notice the most horrible bird I had EVER seen coming right to me.

I screamed. Loud. I'm sure I did. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

* * *

"Lily? Lily? LILY!"

I sat up, startled. The first eyes I found were my mother's and the my sister's, both full of concern for some reason.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Of course I am, mother. Although, I'm happy you woke me up, I was kinda dreaming about this horrible and disgusting bird flying straight to me. God, it was scaring, I swear!"

"Is she up already?" Henry being loud as always, even when one was just sleeping.

Wait… I was sleeping? I distinctly remember being outside, trying to drop water on Henry, and then—

"Is she? I want her to read the letter that came with the owl! I swear, that's the most awesome thing ever! Owl's mail!"

OOOOOOWWLLL!

Right, I wasn't sleeping. There was really a freaking owl! An owl! An OWL!

Okay, this may seem like irrational fear to you, but I swear it's not. I was attacked by a crazy owl in the middle of the park when I was six years-old, without doing anything! OK, so maybe it wasn't anything. I kinda bet with Henry who could catch her first. My brother always was the crazy man about owls.

"MUUUUUUUUUUM!"

My mother sighed deeply. "Be quiet Henry. Just give me the letter."

After having said letter in hand, she turned back to me. "It came for you, honey."

"Ewww! I'm not touching that! It was in an owl's mouth!"

"Actually leg." Henry kindly informed me.

"Henry!" My older sister was quite stern with him. I'm glad she's here to defend me. "Just give it. I'll read it."

She opened it quickly. "Headmistress: Minerva MacGonagall. – I don't think what comes after mather much. Let's see… let's see… oh, okay.

"_Dear Ms. Lily Anna Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find inclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Joana Slughorn  
Deputy Headmistress._"

There was a few minutes of silence before I started laughing histerically.

"Well done Henry! Well done! You almost got me this time!"

My mother sighed and smiled. "Really, how did I ever raise a son that's so cunning? Henry, you shouldn't do this to your sister, you know she hates owls."

"Mum, I didn't do anything. I swear! Not this time!"

I stop laughing, but kept smiling. "It's okay, I admit defeat this time, just come out with it! It was a very good prank!"

For some reason my brother was still dead serious. Normally, he cracks after I tell him he won.

"Lily, it wasn't me."

Everyone went back to be dead serious.

"Do you think this is for real?" My sister seemed sceptical that anyone actually believed that letter.

"Well…", my father started, "Lily does tend to have strange things happen around her…"

"Joseph, do you think…?"

I looked at them dead serious. "Are you two crazy? Hello! Lily-bookworm-Evans here!"

"Well, it's not like you never did anything weird," Henry says, smiling, "Like that time my hair mysteriously turned a blondish-pink after I said your room looked stupid in pink."

"Or when your homework was mysteriously glued to your professor's hair after you said he didn't correct it right."

"And that time you picked that dead flower up and it was suddenly back in full bloom?"

"What about—"

"Okay! I get it! Weird things happen around me! Does not mean I'm a… a…"

"A true witch, Lily!" Henry seemed rather excited about it. Urgh, he just wanted one more reason to call me weird.

"How about we write back?" the suggestion, incredibly, came from my sister.

"Petunia? Even you!"

"Well! It's not like we can't give it a try!"

I think that was the first moment I actually started thinking about it as something that might actually be true. Magic? It's not like I never believed in it. It's true, weird things happen around me, but I just never thought that that could ever mean I was… I was… a witch. A real, magical, witch. That was accepted at a real, really real, magic school.

God help me, 'cause we wrote back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! A review is always welcome:)

-Hannah-


	2. Meeting

**I own nothing you might recognise.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Honestly, how could I ever believe it could be true? Sometimes I can be really stupid, you know? How could I even consider it, seriously?

It's been two days since we sent the owl with the letter (owl with letter – that just sounds wrong). Two days and we still didn't receive anything back.

Of course my family still pretends they believe it will come, but I can see deep into their eyes that they are as ashamed as I am for believing such a stupid thing. I bet that somewhere out there is someone still having a laugh because of us.

Actually, the only one who still searching the skies for the damn bird in Henry. Well, he's always been a believer, right?

God, I can't even concentrate on the stupid book I'm trying to read. And I can't believe I just called my book stupid. Something's really wrong with me.

Well… it really is, isn't it? Owl's letter apart, there is something else just as pressing that's really bothering me. I recently found out that my best friend, Elizabeth (she better not catch anyone call her that though. She's been going by Bessie ever since we were five) is actually going to a different school from me next year. And it's not even in the same city.

I seriously don't know how I'll handle things without here. We have been glued by the hip ever since we were born, being our mothers best-friends and all, and her being the same age as me. We did everything together, her house was like my own house, and my house was hers.

She even started swimming as a sport even though she hated it just because I had a crush on the captain! She's that kind of friend! Although in that one special case, it turned out that her black hair and eyes were more his type than my red hair. Still, it's the thought that counts!

"You've been looking at the same line for the last fifteen minutes, do you realise that?" Someone spoke from my door.

Although I could pretty much recognise the voice without turning, I still did so, smiling at said best-friend that was leaving me. "I know, I know."

"Jesus, it's not like I'm changing countries! I'll be back for Christmas!"

"Like it will ever be the same! Why would you not go to my school?"

"My parents want me to go to this school." Take note on how, although she isn't technically lying, I can tell there's more to the story that what she's letting on. I can also tell how she's dying to go to said school which name she won't even tell me.

"Christmas, you promise?"

She smile, sitting next to me on my bed. "Yes."

"With extra presents?"

"Of course."

"Extra-extra presents?"

"Lily, you're pushing it."

I laughed. "As long as you bring me one expensive one, I'll be happy".

She started laughing too, ruffling my hair like she has been doing for ages. See, although we're the same age, she's always been bigger than me and over protective too. It was going to be really hard to be away from her.

* * *

The thing I liked to do the most when I wanted to regain my spirits was to walk to the park near my house. Yes, the one where the own attacked me. Nop, not scared at all. Henry swore that they are keeping all the owls away from there.

There was this one special tree that I loved. Actually, it was commonly known as my tree by everyone that came to this park. No one dared steal it.

Well, until today. Because today, there was the biggest family ever sitting under my tree. MY FREAKING TREE.

Calm down Lily, it's okay. It's just a tree. You'll just have to seat on the tree opposite that one. The one where the sun doesn't hit as warmly and perfectly as in your tree. But it's okay. It's all okay.

If the family wasn't like… wait, let me count… fourteen people? Ha. Ha. Ha. Better not mess with them. They can have it. For today.

I'm supposing the old couple must be the grandparents. Then there are… eight, eight people I think, that must be around forty, forty-something maybe? And then there are four kids, my age I think. Well, around it anyway.

Most of them have red hair. I could totally fit in. Not really; mine's kinda red, red. Theirs is more like ginger.

One of the kids – one that is not ginger, but actually has dark messy hair – was putting a spider on the shoulder of one of the older gingers.

AH! That was funny. The old man started screaming and jumping around until a brunette came and took the spider off of him. And then they kissed. Gross.

I spent most of the morning just watching them quietly. It was quite a fun family, I'll give them that. By the time I went back home, my sister Petunia was going crazy about the fact that our mother had invited her boyfriend to have dinner with us that day.

Poor bloke. Dad was going to kill him.

"At the park 'till now? Mum was worried! Going out without saying anything? And you're too young to go to the park by yourself young lady!"

"Calm down, Petunia. I'm here, I'm okay. No harm done."

"Hey, bookworm! Breaking rules again?"

"I already told you not to call her that Henry!"

Petunia was really nervous. Even screaming at me, she never does that! She always screams at Henry!

"Look, an owl!" Henry said suddenly looking behind me and Pet.

"Don't try to change the subject by telling me there's an owl coming. I'm not that stupid!" Pet said.

"I'm not trying to change the subject! Look!"

"I know you too well, Henry. I've known you for fourteen years! Now, apologise to Lily!"

If Henry thinks he'll escape from apologising to me, he's certainly wrong. Petunia is not an easy person.

You know that moment when you feel something landing on your shoulder after your brother tells you there's an owl coming and you just freeze, scared to even look and make sure of what it is?

This is that. Until, of course, I started screaming.

"Lily! Shut it! You'll fright the bird!"

"I'll fright the bird? Me? ME? Henry, I think you're seeing it the wrong way!"

"If you don't shut up the entire neighbourhood will be here in a second to see what's wrong!" Pet said, trying to cover my mouth.

"And I won't be able to get the owl!"

Henry was pretty effective with his sentence. I managed to leave my screams for later on. I wanted the bird off my shoulder, fast!

"There, see?" Henry said, with the owl on his hand. He took the letter from it and the damn bird flew away.

"Get in the house you two, now!" Pet said, and we did so.

When we got in, my mother was coming in our direction, with my father right behind her. "Why was Lily screaming?" she asked.

"The owl, mum. It came." Henry said.

"Finally!" My father said, stepping forward. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!"

"No!" I screamed. "Read it to you. Just tell me if it was a joke."

"Okay." Henry said, not seeming at all fazed by this. He just ripped it open with no such thing as feelings and read it.

After a few moments Henry looked up. He just looked up, and didn't say anything for the longest time.

"You're kind of slow today, aren't you?" Per said at last. "Come on! Tell us!"

"I think… it's true."

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning when we would go buy my supplies. Yes, my supplies. Things that include robes, a freaking wand and other magical things, 'cause, you know, I'm magical.

Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans, witch extraordinaire, going to Howats—wait, no, Hogwarts, yup, Hogwarts.

I'm a witch. A w-i-t-c-h. And the only thing they ask in return for teaching me magic is that we keep this hidden from the rest of the non-magical community.

Sorry Bessie, I promise I'll tell you one day! With extra-extra presents!

* * *

Only my parents and I went to by the supplies, no matter how much Henry begged to come with. We got in this… bar, if you can call it that. At the beginning my parents couldn't see it. I had to show it to them. Well, that must be because they aren't wizards (haha!).

"Hello, I'm Tom. What can I help you with?"

"Well, hello there Tom. I'm Joseph Evans, and we are here to buy my daughter's school supplies." My father is really brave. I'm proud. I was creped out, and I'm supposed to be a witch.

"Oh! You're muggles" Mug… what?

"Excuse me, what are mugges?"

"Not mugges, muggles. It's the name used to call non-magical persons. Now, supplies you said? Going to Hogwarts?"

Creepy man. Really.

"Yes, my daughter, Lily, is going to Hogwarts," my mother said proudly.

"Well, I should lead you to Diagon Alley. Follow me."

We walked 'till the end of the bar, where we stopped in front of a wall. The man must be off his rockers! How are we supposed to walk through a wall?

That's when he takes this stick (a real wand?!) out of his pocket and touches the wall with it. Suddenly, there's a hole on the wall, that just opened by itself! Really, I love magic.

"Well, here we are. You might want to go to Gringotts first to change your money. Have fun!" Tom said to us.

We walk trough the alley until we got to this Gringotts, which I'm guessing is the wizards' bank. "Well, since you're the witch you should know your money," my father said showing me some coins. "This is a galleon, this is a sickle and this is a knut."

Like I'll remember it 'cause you told me once dad.

After Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes, Magical Menagerie (got a cat. So cute! All black with a white spot on the nose!), we finally went to find Ollivanders to get my wand. I'll say it once again: my wand.

On our way we passed by this store, called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and guess who I saw! Two twins red haired men that were with the big family from the park! They are actually wizards too! The Weasleys!

As soon as we stepped into Ollivander's, the oldest man ever appeared. He looked at me and seemed confused. "Ms Evans? But it can't be! It's impossible!"

How does he know me? Weird dude.

"Excuse me sir, how do you know who I am?"

"Maybe the prophecy is really taking course. It's the only suitable reason". He simply ignored and went on talking to himself. Nuts. Totally crazy.

"Sir? Could you explain me what you're saying?"

He finally seemed to remember we were there. He looked at me and said, with a smile: "You'll find out in time. Now, I know exactly which wand will suit you better." And he just walked to the back of the store, coming out not even one minute after.

"This wand has a size of 10 1/4", it's made or willow, its core is Thestrals hair. There's only one more like that one, and the owner of it was exactly like yourself."

"How do you know she was exactly like me?" I asked him. It seemed to me that it was a bit weird that he knew she was exactly like me if he only met me now.

"Well, she was also a lot curious!" he said to me.

I smiled at that, holding the want in my hand and feeling right away some sort of connection with it. "Yes, I think it's perfect for me." I said. "How is the owner of the other wand?"

"She was really brave, that I can tell you. She died to save her son."

"I guess she was."

My father paid for the wand and we walked out of the store. I was curious about that other girl. _I'll have to try and found some more stuff about her_, I thought. And that's when I remembered, I didn't know her name.

* * *

August flew by, and the 1st September was on me in no time. I had time to read all of my school books, and some others to get to know the wizarding world better, like "Hogwarts, a History".

On the day of my departure, I woke up at six o'clock. I'm not kidding, the train was only leaving at eleven, and I was up at six!

Everything was packed and ready to go. The only thing I still had to do was grab Storm-night (my cat) and go. Easy, easy. No way I could kill hours by doing that. So I just did what I do best; I read some more.

"Already here Lily?", it was my brother. "Reading, of course!", he added when he saw the book on my hand. I put it back neatly inside my trunk and turned to him.

"I'm nervous. I don't know anyone in there. I don't know how I'll do it. I don't know if I want to do it!"

"Don't say nonsense, Lily. You'll go there, between that bunches of wizards, and show them how magic is done. Don't worry, you will be the best! You're a bookworm!"

"Thank you, Henry. Really."

"Sure thing little pet. I believe in you, so just do your best."

Some time later my parents decided to get up, and before I knew it was time to leave.

* * *

Platform 9 3/4? Did not exist, apparently. How am I supposed to get to the school if I can't find the train?

I started hyperventilating, which is never good. Henry quickly took my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll find it". I just smiled up at him.

And that's when I saw them. The brushy brunette woman from the park, her red haired husband (the one who is scared of spiders) and the girl that was about my age, which was also at the park.

I followed them, my family on my track.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I said while they got closer to the 9th platform.

"Yes?" she said, politely.

"Could you tell me how to get to the 9 ¾ platform?" I was really hoping she would know. The twins were wizards after all.

The woman looked at me for a while, than stopped at my eyes.

"You're muggle-born? Hogwarts first year?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said, afraid she would have something against muggle-borns. I read that some wizards, who call themselves purebloods don't like people like me. I just hoped she wasn't one too.

"Oh! I'm also muggle-born! Of course I can tell you. I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley. This is my husband Ron and this is my daughter Lindsay. She's also going to Hogwarts, first year." Oh my god, more muggle-borns! Older, happy in the wizard world muggle-borns!

"Hello. I'm Joseph," my father said to the woman. "This is my wife Marie, my daughter Petunia, my son Henry and my youngest daughter…"

I finished his presentation.

"Lily Evans."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Lily Evans."

God, I can't believe it. First the eyes which were exactly like Harry's. Now the name. This girl is the exact copy of Harry's mother! Even her sister's name is Petunia! I have to tell Harry. This is weird.

"Well, you just have to walk straight trough the wall."

* * *

**Lily POV**

"Well, you just have to walk straight trough the wall," the woman, Hermione, said.

The wall? Is she crazy?

"I know it seems impossible. I thought that the first time I went through it too."

"Hermione, why don't we go first? Then Lindsay can go with her," the man, Ron, said.

They turned and just went through the wall. They actually… crossed? Is that the right word? It's like that solid wall wasn't even there.

I turned to my family saying goodbye, hugging then for the last time. My brother's sense of humour was not lost even now.

"Sends us some owl's mail!"

I just glared at him

"Should we go?" the girl, Lindsay asked me.

Here I come!


	3. 1st year:definitely their friend

Crazy as they sounded, I didn't just break my nose on the wall and actually arrived to a completely different place from the London station I was so used to. Wizards, who'd know they'd be so smart?

The vision of the train, scarlet in colour, was the first thing I noticed. That, and the thousands it seemed of people, my age, older and some even more parents saying goodbye on this side of the station.

"So, Lily Evans is it?"

The girl named Lindsay was looking at me with big colourful blue eyes, her parents still behind her talking about something I couldn't quite hear over the noise. Her red hair, although much lighter than mine, still made her stand out in the crowd.

My answer was a very simple and timid nod.

"I'm Lindsay Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you! I take it that you're a first year too?"

Again, I simply smiled and nodded. Weasley… that name kind of ringed a bell on my memory, I was sure I'd come across it somewhere in a book but couldn't quite remember.

"Girls, should we go on the train?" Hermione said.

We? What did she exactly mean by we? Parents are allowed to come to the school with the kids? Noooooo. I can so see Henry torturing me for the rest of my school life to come!

Hermione must have seen the look on my face, because she turned to me smiling before saying that she was actually a professor at Hogwarts. I let out a very small sigh of relief. Parents would take out all of the fun of living in a school!

"Hermione!" I heard someone call. Apparently Mrs. Granger-Weasley heard it too (after all, I shouldn't get used to calling Hermione to a professor).

"Harry! Ron got late as usually. We just made it now!"

"Typical! Well, were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" the woman next to the so called Harry said. Mrs. Granger-Weasley simply laughed and hugged them both.

Wait…! The man with black hair was the one at the park, wasn't he? Ha! And I was just sure the red haired woman was the one he was with that day. The world _really_ is small.

"Aunt Ginny!" Lindsay said, hugging the woman very enthusiastically. I guess she was probably the favourite aunt!

OK, why the hell was I still there listening to their conversation and making assumptions about other people's life? Not like I'm part of the family or something. Nah, I was simply a very curious person. Bad trait Lily, bad trait.

Instead of taking a few steps out of their circle, I simply stayed put, listening in.

"Where's James? And the twins for that matter? The girls will lose the train!"

"James is on the train. Erika and Alice also. The twins had something to do on the shop, so they came earlier." Aunt Ginny said (like she's my aunt. Well, it sounds less rude than just Ginny).

Some more chit-chat between the two old couples until professor Granger-Weasley remembered that we actually had to get on the train in order to arrive at the school, not just stare at it.

The black haired man, Harry, nodded and said something else to my newly acquired professor before he looked over to where I was standing and noticed me for the first time. And he, just like Mrs. Granger-Weasley, looks straight to my eyes in a very creepy way. And I just stare back.

Huh, who'd say? Weirdly enough, his eyes were just like mine. And I mean exactly like mine; exact shape, exact colour, exact size. He was the first person (besides my father, from whom I got them from) I saw with that colour of eyes. That Harry guy could totally say he was my father and everyone would believe him.

"And who is this little girl?" he asked.

"Lily Evans, Harry." Mrs. Granger-Weasley answered and something about the way she said it sounded strange.

**Harry's POV.**

"Lily Evans, Harry."

First she has exactly her eyes and her hair colour. And the name is just the same. I don't have much pictures of my mother when she was young, but from the few I saw, the girl was her almost exact copy.

Like it wasn't enough that my son James was pretty much like my father, even in personality. Not to speak of Sirius, my godfather's grandson.

Not like I was expecting a guy name Richard to appear out of nowhere at the end of the war claiming to be Sirius son with his Hogwarts sweet-heart – not that my godfather knew about him either; apparently the girl only found out she was pregnant much after she and the original Sirius had broken up and just decided to keep it to herself and raise the kid with the muggles. He did get the Black surname though.

Although I wasn't sure he wasn't lying at first, it became quite clear that he wasn't when his own son, who was named also Sirius, was born. The child was truthfully Sirius Black marauder extraordinaire the second. He and James, till this day, were the bane of my existence and the reason why I always ended up having to rescue other people from various ridiculous, and sometimes mean, situations.

The worst trouble makers, trained in the sport by the Weasley twins.

And of course, let's not forget about Lupin's and Tonks' son. One more that's exactly like the father, named Remus Mars Lupin (don't ask, the Mars came from Tonks). Also friends with James and Sirius – thankfully not as much of a prankster. I don't think I could handle three like that.

So maybe the prophecy is right. Maybe they're having their second chance. The Marauders and my mother.

"Very nice to meet you, Lily," I said to the little girl "I'm Harry Potter."

**Lily's POV.**

"Well, nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Harry Potter."

Potter… also sounded so familiar. I was so sure he had done, or someone named Potter had, something very important in the magical community.

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

"And I'm Ginny Potter."

I smiled at her and said a small "hi".

Seconds later Professor Granger-Weasley repeats the part where we should get on the train, takes her wand out of her pocket, waves it, and just like that our trunks start flying their way to the compartment they'd be stored.

I allowed myself to be in aw for a few seconds. Not like I didn't know wands could do stuff. I had actually already seen some in action. But still… it amazed me everytime. I was so dying to know how to do that.

The only reason I didn't just go after the trunks to admire the work of a wand was the girl, Lindsay, who suddenly grab my arm like we had been friends for years and pushed me into the train, saying goodbye to her mother while we swam across the sea of people in hopes of finding an empty compartment.

"So, excited?" she asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically and said something about being as excited as if it was my birthday. I know, silly, but I was very nervous at the moment and didn't really know how to answer that very obvious question.

"Do you know in what house you'll be?"

Thanks the heavens that I actually went to the trouble of reading _Hogwarts, a History_, or I'd be very lost in the conversation.

"I'm thinking Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. And you?"

She answered proudly: "Gryffindor through and through!"

I was so caught up in our conversation that I didn't even see where my feet were landing and ended up going against someone. Hastily taking a step aside, I apologised.

"Wasn't really looking! Very sorry!"

I was going to start walking again when I noticed the person wasn't actually moving so that we both could fit in the small corridor, making me finally look up at the person. And there I found a guy staring at me with the most irritated face I had seen all day, including mine when I thought I'd lose the train.

"You're sorry? That's it? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

Rude much?

"Honestly, not like bumping into you was just my fault. And where I come from, both parties apologise when they're wrong. And seriously, how important can you be at eleven? Grow up."

"More important than little you, I assure you! If it wasn't for my family, you wouldn't even be here! I demand that you properly apologise, both for bumping and what you said!"

Big jerk!

"Oh my, and here I thought my five year-old neighbour was childish! Kid, just find your way to the children's park, will you? Get lost!"

This time I was smart enough to start walking right way, Lindsay behind me laughing discreetly. Me and my big mouth, getting into trouble not even before an hour had past. Not to mention the staring I was getting after my little encounter.

My thoughts of utter humiliation didn't go away until Lindsay and I opened one specific compartment. One that had this one girl sitting there that was not supposed to be anywhere in the vicinity.

"Lils? What are you doing here?"

My best friend, Elizabeth.

"This is the school you wouldn't tell me about? You're also a witch?"

Realization got to her, and she was suddenly – well, I was too – screaming and jumping around the compartment as if we had just won the lottery.

Only after we calmed down did I notice that she wasn't actually sitting alone in that compartment. Two other girls, besides Lindsay I mean, stared at us with a sort of smile.

"So… I take it you knew each other but didn't actually know you weren't muggles?" It was the girl sitting on my left that spoke; she had also red hair but deep hazel eyes

Bessie looked at her still smiling brightly. "Yup! Neighbours and best friends since the day she was born!"

She looked between me and the other two girls before introducing us. "Lily, these are Erika and Alice." Erika, the girl who had spoken, and Alice, a girl with the same red hair as Erika – that, by the way, was the same as Lindsay –, a round face and grey eyes.

I quickly also introduced Lindsay to Bessie, who suddenly stared at the four of us. "Damn, I should dye my hair red too so I fit in better."

Me and the other three girls just couldn't not laugh at that. And you know what they say, laughter brings you closer.

Lindsay seemed to know the other two girls, so the conversation just happened very easily between us,

"And what house do you think you'll be?"

That was a hot topic between first-years, I'm sure.

"House? What do you mean?"

Typical from Bessie. If she actually knew what we were talking about _then_ I'd be surprised.

"Do you want to borrow my _Hogwarts, a History_? I think you'd find it usefull."

"Jeez, Lily, reading a book about a school, who does that?"

I rolled my eyes at her, smiling, already expecting that answer.

"But anyways, what did you learn about the houses that I should know?"

"Well, there are four houses in Hogwarts," Lindsay started, "Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Ravenclaw for the smart.

"In the beginning of each year there's a sorting, and you're put in one of them."

We spent the next half an hour explaining to my best friend what we knew about the house system in Hogwarts. She finally realised what they were and announced that she would be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. Alice and Erika expected both to be Gryffindors.

The head of a person suddenly appeared at our door. "Is it true? Did you call James Potter a child?"

"Who?" I asked him.

It looked like it took him a second to understand that I didn't actually know James Potter. Well, that wasn't entirely true; I did meet Harry and Ginny Potter who had a son named James. Probably the one James Potter.

"Yes, it's all true." Lindsay answered, letting out a laugh.

The boy also laughed before closing the compartment door and disappearing.

Erika didn't let it die though, turning to Lindsay. "She did what?"

"She told James to go find his way to the children's park and to grow up."

Bullocks, that's what I said to the boy in the corridor that I bumped into. Was he James Potter, son of very nice Harry and Ginny Potter? Ops?

Erika and Alice started laughing like they had just been told the best joke ever.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry! It's just that imagining James' face when you said that… Oh Merlin! So funny!" Alice said.

Right, Alice and Erika, I think I heard their names in the conversation I was listening to at the station.

"You all know each other, huh?"

"Know each other? Well, I do wish we just _knew_ each other sometimes. Doesn't go that way though". Erika said, wrinkling her nose.

"We're all related. The three of us and James. We're cousins."

I stared at Lindsay long past when she finished talking. An image of a family stealing my tree at the park came to mind, and suddenly I could see not only Harry and Ginny, but professor Hermione, her husband, Lindsay, Erika, Alice and… and James Potter.

"All descending from the Weasley clan. Erika and Alice's fathers are actually twins."

I smiled. Right, I do remember a tricks shop owned by twins in Diagon Alley.

"Wait… Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, wasn't it? Isn't that run by twins?" Bessie said before I could actually remember the name of the store.

Erika smiled. "Yes! George and Fred."

"Well, normally people say Fred and George, that's the right order for the twins."

I laughed at Alice's comment. "I take it Fred is your father and George is Erika's?"

"Damn right!" Alice said, smiling.

"Awesome! That means you have all the products first-hand, right?" Bessie asked, making a gesture in the air with her hand.

"Yes. And Hogwarts is about to become our playground."

I should remember not to get on their bad side. I'm definitely going to be their friend.

"So… if you're cousins… what's so amazing about James' family that is should I kneeled and begged for forgiveness?"

They all – and I really mean all, even Bessie – got very quiet suddenly, looking at me af if I had a second and even third head.

"Have you honestly never heard of the name Potter?"

"It's familiar."

"How about the Dark Lord, have you heard about him?"

I shuddered involuntary. "Yeah, that one I remember. Guy who hated muggle-borns and wanted them all extinct right? Went around for years killing anyone who opposed him and only stopped because…"

I didn't finish my sentence not because I didn't know how he was stopped, but because I suddenly felt so stupid that I didn't remember at once who exactly Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were.

How I had been the past hours with people who made it possible for me to actually come to Hogwarts and learn magic and didn't even appreciate it.

And how I had actually insulted Harry Potter's son.

"Yes, Lily, those Potters." Lindsay said as if she guessed my thoughts.

"So you called a child to Harry Potter's son, what about it? He's eleven, right? It's just the truth."

I thanked Bessie mentally for trying to make it like I didn't actually do anything too wrong. And well, he had been very rude, even if he's Harry Potter's son.

"You know, you have the exact same eyes as uncle Harry." Erika said. "And with that hair... Just like James' grandmother who died."

"Lily Potter, you mean?" Alice said. "Ah, look at that, same name even!"

"Lily Potter?" I asked. Girl like me who lived a long time ago. Ollivanders had said something along those lines. Maybe I should check her up.

After what seemed like years in that train, it finally came to a stop, and the five of us followed after the rest of the students. Outside, a giant-like man (or maybe he was an actual giant, who knows, weird things exist in the wizard's world) was calling out the first years, so we obediently followed him, like the rest of the scared looking boys and girls my age.

We stopped near a lake, where what appeared to be hundreds of little boats waited for us. Each could only carry four people, and I happened to become the odd one out, so I had to take one different for the rest of the girls.

And it was just my luck that the giant man pointed me (more like pushed, although I don't think he meant to) to the one where James Potter was.

"Just my luck, the red haired granny is here." James said, and I kind of felt like laughing because he used the exact expression I was thinking of. And a little because he called me granny. Why I though it funny I still don't know.

"Yeah, my grandson, just grow up and maybe you'll understand what we old people think about kids like you."

Somehow I got very cold chills when I called him grandson, which made me think back to Lily Potter.

"Very fierce, like a true red head. I approve." The sentence came from a guy sitting to James' left, with very dark hair and eyes. And a very cute face. Too cute to actually look away after the first look.

Somehow I think the fact that I was more worried to look at the other guy annoyed James.

"You should love your life a little bit more, you know? Being that imprudent isn't good for your health."

"Leave her alone for a minute." This one comment came from the fourth person in the boat, a sandy brown haired guy who, honestly, I hadn't really paid attention till that point. To busy looking at the other black haired guy to mind both him and James.

"Look, the castle." The sandy brown haired guy said.

And I looked. And it was… God, it was the most amazing view I had had in all my life. Enormous, lighted like a Christmas tree, looked just like the castle every princess should have in fairy tales. So beautiful that it caught me up completely and I just woke up when we arrived to the other side of the lake.

When the giant man (Hagrid, I learned) shouted for us to follow him again I was already with Bessie and the other three girls. We were lead through the vastness of the castle, through corridors I somehow doubted I would ever remember, all the way to the front of two huge doors, from where loud laughing and talking was coming from.

Professor Joana Slughorn was the one waiting for us at that entrance (potions professor she informed us), and old hat (sorting hat, as everyone well knew) in her hands and in less than a minute the doors were opening and we were being let in a hall bigger than my house, an enchanted ceiling looking down on us full of stars and my whole new world was finally, finally, just there, waiting for me.

The hat, once put down on a seeming old stool, where I somehow knew all the students of Hogwarts had sat, started singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors Apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafaid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Owls mail, moving walls, crossing walls, dark wizards, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, giant people, singing hats… it's going to be hard for me to get really used to all of this.

Professor's Slughorn voice called me back to reality.

"Alban, Christopher."

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped front.

He put the hat on and, after some seconds, it said:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables started cheering louder than the others – could only be the Gryffindor table.

"Albright, Elizabeth."

"Good luck!" I whispered to her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Two more persons went, one Hufflepuff and one Slythering, until one name caught my eye.

"Black, Sirius."

It was the boy from the boat. The really cure guy I couldn't stop looking at from the boat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More one person went, a Hufflepuff, and then…

"Evans, Lily."

The walk until the stool seemed like some kind of walk of shame, with everyone just staring at me, wondering which team I'd be playing for during the next seven years of my life.

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here? I've been waiting for you for so long. More than forty years!"


	4. 1st year:Born to hate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.

* * *

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here? I've been waiting for you for so long. More than forty years!"

"Sorry, I'm ten years old. Something's wrong with your math." I thought.

And to my astonishment, the hat answered me.

"For such a smart girl like yourself you're definitely not thinking."

"That's insulting, you know?" I said to him, "Very sorry if you're confusing me."

"You young people are so nervous. If I'm telling you I'm waiting for you for more than forty years is because your name is on the Hogwarts list at exactly that amount of time."

"You know that is weird! What are you trying to tell me? How can my name be on the list if I wasn't even born?"

"Think a little. Who died forty or so years ago and was somehow like you?"

"There was no one that died that long ago and that…" I stopped. I did remember someone.

You do have her eyes, my inner voice said. And her name. Mr. Ollivander recognized me right way because… but no. She didn't have the same last name as me. She was Lily Potter.

"No, that was her husband's name." I remembered. "What was her single name?"

The hat, who had been incredible quiet all this time, decided to help me.

"Evans. Lily Evans."

"What…? I'm not her! What are you saying? How can my name end up in the list because of her death?"

"You're too young to think about it. But when you're older, come look for me and we'll have this conversation. As for now… GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted

I got up immediately and made my way to the Gryffindor table, who was cheering very loudly, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was lost inside my own head, denying every single possibility that could ever, ever, link me to Lily Potter.

"Lily! You're a Gryffindor too!" Bessie said once I arrived to the table, sitting down next to her, older students from what was now my house welcoming me.

"It looks like it," I said, still not really paying much attention, just enough so that other people wouldn't think I was unhappy to be a Gryffindor. Not like I was that keen on being Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!", I answered Bessie maybe a little bit too quickly. But I wasn't really sure about what had just happened, so it'd be just idiotic to worry her also. She just nodded at me, but her face told me straight away that she didn't actually believe me.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

The sorting kept going despite the fact that it had left me a little out of mood. A brown haired boy went up, smiling like a goof.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

Now it was the third guy from the boat.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Man, lots of Gryffindors, huh?

Of course, right after that thought crossed my mind the hat announced three Slytherings, four Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. And then I stopped paying attention.

My mind went back to the Lily Potter problem. Maybe I really should do some research on her. It could be helpful.

No. my inner voice said. You're not going to research anything about her. You're going to forget all of this nonsense and concentrate in the year that's coming ahead of you. You are Lily Evans, and that's it.

And suddenly, I felt like listening to that wise voice. Yes, I'm Lily-

"Potter!"

"No!"

The little scream was out of my mouth before I could control it. Thankfully for me, everyone was concentrated on the son of Harry Potter, who now took the sit underneath the sorting hat. Only Bessie, sitting right next to me noticed what I had just done and looked at me funny.

"Everything alright?"

"Ah… what? Yes, I'm fine!"

"So why did you screamed 'no' when they called James Potter?"

"Oh, it wasn't because of that, don't be ridiculous! I was just remembering something, never mind!"

"OK, I'll let this one slide…"

Potter. Again getting me in trouble. Damn, I bet he'll be a Gryffindor. Interesting how the entire Great Hall just went silent to witness his sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I was still hopping that his arrogant attitude would put him in Slythering. My loss I see.

"Hey!"

Someone called me. It was the guy sitting almost in front of me, the third boy in the boat, the one with sandy brown hair. What was his name again? Something Lupin, right?

"I'm Remus Lupin. Sorry about that thing on the boat and on the train. James can overreact some times."

Yup, like I thought, Remus Lupin. Good thing he was talking to me, otherwise I bet my mind would take me back to the Lily Potter thing. Oh Christ, already thinking about it again.

"Lily Evans. And don't worry, I don't even remember what happened anymore. But thanks anyways." I made sure to give him my best smile (well, at least my dad always said that was my best smile).

He smiled back at me. Somehow I was sure I was going to like that boy. He seemed a nice one, nicer than James Potter anyway.

I looked back at the sorting. There were only four people left, and three of them were the Weasleys.

"Same team, are we Evans?" I looked up to see Potter walking up to where I was and sitting next to me (of course whoever was sitting there before immediately made space for him). Not even five seconds later, the cute guy, Sirius Black, was sitting also in front of me, next to Remus.

I tried not to get distracted by his face again, turning instead to Potter, whose face didn't really made me want to look for very long.

"So it seems, unfortunately."

As I turned back to the sorting I noticed Sirius Black leaning over the table and saying something to James Potter; they both laughed and somehow I could feel looks of mischief on me. Man, I could smell the trouble.

"Weasley, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Erica!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Lindsay!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The three of them came together to the table.

"What did I tell you?" said Lindsay, pushing Remus and sitting right across from me, while Erica sat at my side, thankfully putting some distance between me and James Potter, and Alice across from her, between Sirius Black and Remus.

"Gryffindor proudly!"

"We all knew you'd be in Gryffindor," said Remus to her, "Both your parents were, and I don't think it ever existed a Weasley that wasn't, Lind."

Hey, cute nickname, Lind! Also meant that they too knew each other from before. Seriously though, did their parents just all decide to have children in the same year?

"Our parents are friends," Erica whispered to me, probably because of the look I had on my face.

The fuzz around the hall started disappearing, and that was when we noticed that he Headmistress had actually gotten up and was about to speak.

"Hello, my dear students. Welcome to a new year of school. I must inform the first years that the forbidden forest is still forbid, and that most of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products are also forbid."

Here Alice and Erica smirked at each other and I was so sure that none of them was going to pay attention to what the Headmistress had said.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

As soon as she said that, all the plates in front of us started filling themselves. I was so astonished by that that Bessie had to kick me under the table for me to start eating.

Really, I love magic!

* * *

Too soon the feast was over (not that I could actually eat anything else… oh, well) and after some scares (ghosts, can you believe? Real ghosts!) some older student (a... perfect?) lead us through a ton of stairs until we arrived to the portrait of a slightly large lady – that was what I called her until someone told me that her name was actually the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"True Love."

Eww, didn't they have anything better? True love? That is so cliché!

"Don't you think the password simply sucks?" Bessie asked me.

I laughed. It was incredible how we were always thinking the same thing. Bessie just gave me a funny face for laughing.

"This is the Gryffindor common room.

"Girl's dormitory, up there!"

Our dormitory had five beds, all scarlet and golden. My trunk was already underneath the bed near the window. Lucky me, I had gotten the best bed, surrounded by Lindsay and Bessie, with Alice next to Lindsay and Erica next to Bessie.

"So, we're going to talk now or tomorrow?" Lindsay asked while I was changing into my pyjamas.

"Tomorrow!" Bessie said getting into bed.

After I climbed to my bed, I felt my little Stormnight cuddling next to my legs.

"Hey little guy, how was your trip?"

He meowed, moving up on the bed to end up next to my arms. Stroking him lightly, I fell asleep faster that I could ever remember.

* * *

"Wake up Lily! First day of school!"

"Let me sleep!" I asked, covering my head with the sheets.

"No way!" And someone took them away from me. I simply cuddled on myself, trying to get warm without them.

"Come on! We still want to know a lot about you!"

I bravely opened one eye and found Alice sitting on the other end of my bed, my sheets in her possession. Groaning, I sat up, my knees up to my chest, head supported by them. I noticed that Erica was sitting on Bessie bed, and Lindsay was on hers, looking as sleepy as I was feeling.

"So, lets get to know each other better, should we?" Bessie said.

"OK, I start!" Alice said, looking happy like no one ever should that early.

"I'm Alice Weasley!"

Oh, really? Because I did not know that! Right, I'm really not a morning person.

"I'm an only child and I'm eleven, made on the 1st February. I'm the daughter of Fred and Hillary Weasley. I don't have any animal because—"

"Because she can't take care of them. They all end up disappearing or dying." Erica informed us.

"Mean one, they didn't need to know that."

I let out a small laugh, which was very unusual for me giving the time.

"OK, OK, I'm next! My name is Elizabeth Albrigh!"

Again I didn't know that as well.

"But if you ever call me Elizabeth, I don't think you'll make it alive. I like to be called Bessie. I'm eleven, made on the 15th July and I'm the daughter of Carl and Amanda Albright. I have an older brother, Mario, who is twenty-one. And I'm muggle-born."

I couldn't help by sigh and the amount of useless information they were sharing.

"OK, can we just talk if we have something to say that the others still don't know?" Erica pleaded, apparently having the same thoughts as me.

"Jeez, Erica, you take away all the fun!"

"No, I think she's right," Lindsay said. "Can I go next?"

We all just nodded.

"Call me Lind if you want, mum sometimes goes for Linda too, but I'm not a fan, so stick to Lind." I smiled, imagining her mother calling her Linda. "I'm eleven, made on the 16th April. My mum is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and my father is a quidditch coach. Oh, my mum is also the head of the Gryffindor house!"

"Really?"

There's something I didn't know

Erica was the next. Her speech was very short, but somehow very creepy.

"I'm Eri to everyone who knows me. And I like to try my father's products on unaware people."

"To prank them, you mean?"

"You can say it that way too."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"As for me, I have an older sister and an older brother, sixteen and fourteen. I'll be eleven on December 10th. And I'm also muggle-born."

We all talked for a few more minutes before we realised we should get ready for the actual classes. When we made it to the Great Hall, it was already eight o'clock, and, although classes only began at eight thirty, we wanted to have a relaxed breakfast.

About ten minutes later, Professor Granger-Weasley was handing over our schedules.

"We better get going. We have potions first and we still have to get our stuff," Erica said, getting up.

We all follow her and, as we were getting out of the Great Hall, someone bumped into me and knocked me over.

"Very sorry!", the boy said, helping me to get up.

"It's OK."

And I looked at his face, his so, so cute face, suddenly entranced by him all over again.

"I'm Sirius Black. Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes. Yes."

I suddenly felt too stupid. Really Lily? Yes, yes? OK, I would never let myself by enchanted by Sirius Black's face again, promise.

"Lily, hurry up!" Lindsay called.

"Not in a hurry, are we?" Sirius asked her.

"Get over yourself!"

Why did I get the feeling those two didn't really like each other?

"See you around," I said, before Lindsay would cut something off of me with her glare.

Note to self: explore more about Lindsay and Sirius Black.

* * *

We got to the dungeons right on time; Professor Slughorn was just opening the door.

"Sit down and be quiet please."

The five of us sat on the second line, while the Gryffindor boys were on the line behind us. Except for that boy that was the first Gryffindor this year, Alban I think. He sat next to Erica. We had this class with the Ravenclaws.

"Well, welcome to your first year of potions. I must inform you that this isn't an easy subject, and that only a few of you will be on my NEWT class. I only take the best."

OWLs were only in the 5th year, right?

"My father said old professor Slughorn was much more fun. Said his daughter is his exact opposite. More like Snape, but I bit nicer." I heard James saying.

Old professor Slughorn? Snape?

"Now, who can tell me what the Mandrake is used for?"

Somehow I felt the answer coming to me so fast that even I was surprised; I was so sure I had read that in one of my potion books (I had bought more than the one necessary because I was instantly interested on the subject. Maybe Henry is right and I am a bookworm…).

I lifted my hand slowly, and apparently I was the only one to do so.

"Yes, Ms…?"

"Evans, professor. Mandrake is most importantly used to brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught, which awakes a person who has been Petrified."

"Very well, Ms. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor."

WOW, I got five points! I'd say that was a good beginning to the school year!

* * *

"I didn't know you were so good at potions!" Lindsay said to me during lunch.

"Nor did I!"

And truly, I didn't. I simply seemed to remember everything I read, or at least most of it.

"Well, get used to Lily: she always knows everything!"

"Not exactly, Bessie. I wish!"

"Well, then how do you explain that in all classes we had this morning you always knew what to say?"

"I guess I have a good memory. Ahh! The demons are coming! Flying demons!"

There were thousand of owls coming in the Great Hall. THOUSANDS!

"Lily, calm down. They won't get near you!" Bessie said.

"What, where is it?" Alice said, talking with a very high pitched voice.

"Just help me take Lily out of here!"

She didn't need to say it twice. I got up immediately and almost ran out of the Great Hall

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…"

"So…" Erica said, looking at my slight panic attack. "What happened exactly?"

"Lily's afraid of owls. Like, big time."

"Owls?"

"Long story!"

"We have time."

And that's why we spent the rest of our lunch time talking about my fear, the owls.

The only class we had in the afternoon was a double Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA, is how they call it). And, as everyone knows, our DADA professor was professor Granger-Weasley. She was a lot more welcoming to the new students than professor Slughorn had been.

"They said the place for DADA teacher was cursed. By the Dark Lord himself. Professor Granger-Weasley was the first one who was able to maintain the place for this amount of time." I heard some Hufflepuff saying.

"Yes, but that's because she helped Harry Potter" and they said his name in almost a whisper, maybe because of Potter junior, "defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, silly."

I saw Lindsay smiling next to me, probably very proud of her parents in that moment.

The class went really, really slowly, and I knew instantly that that was going to be my worst subject.

My first day went really fast; so much that I wondered if everyday would be like that too. I hoped so.

After dinner, we decided to go back to our common room (not that we had must choice. We were first years. We did as we were told – that's what a perfect from 6th year said to us).

"Look who's here! Ms. Know-It-All Evans!" Potter said to me as soon as I stepped in the common room.

"Leave her alone, James." I heard someone from behind me saying. It was Erica. Next one to speak was Lindsay.

"Yes, Eri's right. Go play with your damn snitch."

Snitch? What's that?

"Are you my cousins or what?" James said, pretending he was hurt.

Erica was going to answer him, but I beat her to it.

"Thank you girls, but it's OK. I don't really mind what he says."

And just as I was walking to the stairs that leads to the girl's dormitory, Potter put a foot in front of me and I fell. I could hear people laughing. I hate when they laugh.

"You really are an arrogant git!" I said, getting on my feet and up to the dormitory.

I slammed the door shut behind me and closed the curtains of my bed around me. I'm here for one day and already there are people laughing at me.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Just fine."

"I know you better than that Lily Anna Evans"

"What do you want me to tell you? That no, I'm not very happy that some stupid jerk just made everyone laugh at me?"

"We're sorry for James. He's just really arrogant around new people. He thinks it's the only way people will like him. He's not always like that." Lindsay said.

"Hey Alice, do you remember? That's also how it started the first time between Lindsay and Sirius!" Erica said.

And that was a strong enough argument to get me out of my closed curtains. Lindsay was bright red, and Alice was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Erica. We were six years old!"

"Stop it there!" I said. They all looked at me, "Do explain further!"

"There's nothing to know," Lindsay said, quickly making her way to her bed and closing the curtains around it. Ha, like that would make us stop.

"Well, when we were younger, Lindsay and Sirius were boyfriend and girlfriend!" Alice said in a baby voice (well, baby-er).

"We were six years old!" Lind said in her defence from behind her curtains. "We didn't know what we were doing! Besides, he is a total jerk nowadays!"

"Yeah, right! That's what I think when I look at Sirius Black: what a jerk!"

Bessie's comment made us all start laughing, even Lindsay, and we spent at least one hour talking about how, at some point since we had met Sirius, we all had been fascinated by him.

I was so caught up by having found out about Lindsay and Sirius Black that I didn't even pay attention to what Erica had suggested: me and Potter.

Man, the day I had anything with Potter would be the day I'd throw a book in the water. In other words: never.

* * *

The next following weeks went pretty much like I had guessed: I was best in all subjects, except DADA, where Lindsay and James Potter beat me, and History of Magic, a really boring class, but that Bessie seemed to love ("It's really interesting, you know? Discovering how the wizarding world grew!").

Oh, and I found out what a snitch was and what exactly they did with it. Apparently, it was part of a sport called quidditch, played on brooms. And James Potter, as much as I hated to admit it, was pretty good at that sport. Like his father had, he became the seeker of the Gryffindor team right in first year. One more thing for him to brag, I'm sure.

But, most importantly, December 10th was right there, my very own birthday right at Hogwarts! The girls, of course, are already planning to get a cake and some drinks so that we could celebrate – my birthday was on the weekend, so it was perfect, no classes to worry about.

Also, although Potter was very annoying and mean to me during almost all of September and the beginning of October, he eventually stopped. It also helped that his cousins were always with me, and really got my back against him. My life at Hogwarts had been very good for some months.

I wished the rest of the student population of Hogwarts had been as lucky as me when it came to James Potter. He did still prank almost anyone he felt like, although he stayed clear of seventh and sixth year students – he did love his life, after all.

On my birthday I woke up to my four friends singing me happy birthday. Three second years and two third years that I had gotten really along with were there as well. It felt good to feel that you had people who really liked you.

I spent my whole day with them, and even if at some point the older girls had to go meet their friends, other first years that we knew from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined us. At lunch I felt like there was a tiny party going on for me at the Gryffindor table.

As it was snowing, we came outside later that day to play. We had an epic snowball fight from where we all emerged wet to the bone but happy. The older girls, the second years to be more specific, went to Hogsmeade, the village near the castle, and when they came back brought me chocolate of various kinds. I was very spoiled.

It only later in the afternoon that I found myself with just my four Gryffindor friends, when we went back to the tower to change out of our wet clothes and get ready for dinner.

"So, Evans, it's your birthday?" Black asked me when he saw us in the common room. I always had an eye on him, just in case. Not that Black had actively pranked me with Potter, but I somehow had a feeling that the only reason he didn't was because Potter had a sort of possessive thing over pranking me.

"Happy birthday, Lily! Sorry that I couldn't get to you during lunch, I like sleeping late." Remus was smiling very brightly when he spoke, giving me a tight hug and something wrapped.

For the last months, Remus and I had become really close, really good friends. He was probably the only guy in Gryffindor that I trusted completely.

Potter was an idiot, as I knew from the first day. Sirius Black was his best-friend, so it was the same. Longbottom seemed nice, but chances to talk to him just weren't much (although he got along with Alice pretty well, if you know what I mean). And then there was Alban, who never really spoke to anyone.

So Remus, even though he was part of the so-called Marauders (the name he, Potter, Black and Longbottom decided to call themselves), was the only one I actually liked. The inspiration for the name Marauders came from their grandfathers, apparently, and Remus' father. Who knows what goes on in those heads.

"Is this my birthday present?" I asked Remus, looking at the wrapped object.

He nodded, still smiling. "You didn't really have to get me anything."

"Just open it and shut up!" Remus said, and I somehow think he was blushing.

It was a potion book, one of the many I couldn't buy because my parents thought I already had too many. It was a perfect ending to my amazing birthday day.

"I love it, Remus! Thank you!"

"I knew you'd like it."

"I really, really do!"

We talked a little bit more about the book before I decided to go put it in my room for safety purposes. Who knew, I could end up losing it in the common room or something.

"Evans, my dear know-it-all," that voice that reached me when I was about to go up froze me completely. That was Potter's trouble voice. "I have a present too! With compliments of the Potter family!"

And not even a second later a felt a liquid falling all over me and my new book. I am not proud of what I did next, but really, what else would an eleven years-old girl do in that situation?

I cried and ran. And from then on, I knew I was born to hate James Potter.


	5. 1st year:First memory

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter five- first memory**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_Damn sun… let me sleep!_

I woke up to the light coming in from the curtains that someone forgot open. Someone that I would kill very, very soon.

Fortunately, I looked at the clock before murdering anyone, and literally jumped out of bed. It was already eight in the morning.

"Girls! Wake up! It's eight!" I screamed, running to the bathroom.

"What? Already?" Lindsay asked, getting up like a bolt, her hair a total funny mess that I did not have the time to properly appreciate.

"Here, hair brush!" I heard Alice say, up as well.

When I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, they were already all up.

"Has anyone seen my right shoe?" I asked, walking around the bedroom with just my left one.

"Stormnight was playing with it last night."

"Thanks Erica!" I said, immediately looking underneath my bed, my cat's favourite place to hide my stuff.

As I got down to regain my shoe from under my bed, my eyes caught sign of the book Remus had gotten me for my birthday, still ink-full. Better yet, ink-ruined.

_So, that's where I put it_.

It has been a month since Potter's prank. And honestly, since that day, it's like he got worse than ever, and just with me. My hair has already tried all the colours that have ever existed. One more pot of permanent bright pink ink was also wasted on me.

Erica and Alice tried so many times to prank him back, but somehow Frank always ended up being the one who got it all. Speaking of Frank, he turned out to be a really funny guy. The kind of boy who says the funniest jokes without ever being mean to anyone, unlike Potter and Black. I really understand now why Alice is always with him. And I mean ALWAYS. She's more often with him than maybe with us – and we share a dorm.

Lindsay is very much convinced that Alice likes him and that they'll probably date eventually. Erica always answers that just because Lindsay wants to jump Black (and I don't even want to think about what she means with that), it doesn't mean that Alice wants too. And that's basically what we talk about all day lately.

Bessie is also getting along really well with the Marauders, especially Remus and Black. How she manages to trust Black, that I do not know.

The only one who still doesn't speak much of the boys is still Alban; even to the boys, it's only in monologues according to Remus. Erica has this theory that he has this big dark secret that he wants to keep from everyone. And, of course, she has her mind set on knowing what exactly that secret is. We normally don't take much notice of her theories though; like her father, she's very much a dreamer.

As for me, I'm still a Remus' girl, although Frank has won me over a little bit more.

In class everything went on as ever. The only really funny thing that happened was that time when professor Bins asked me if I was a ghost and I found out he gave me classes for more than four months thinking I was actually dead. That was fun.

Although, thinking about that always brought back my most hated subject that is Lily Potter. I mean, at school, I didn't really think about her. But during Christmas, I did. A lot.

And so what if I'm named Lily Evans and have green eyes? Lots of people do! And the thing the hat said? Well, I'd be cocoon too if I had to sort so many people each year, getting inside their heads and all!

And that was it. I had absolutely nothing in common with Lily Potter, except for the fact that I hated her grandson.

I head suddenly appeared next to me, bringing me back to reality. "Something funny there that you got lost looking down?"

I smiled at Bessie, picking up my lost shoe and getting back up. I strongly disliked how she paid so much attention to me sometimes (hate is a word used only for Potter).

We somehow managed to get to class just in time, but I still don't know how.

As it was a Wednesday, or first class was Transfiguration, with Professor Joy (he was the reason I stopped complaining about my name). The class went pretty well, and we didn't even get homework. It was all good until we got out of the class.

"Hey, Evans!"

Yeah, that was trouble calling. Messy black haired trouble.

"Evans! Don't you hear us calling?"

Of course Black had to join the party too. I tightly grabbed my wand under my robes, somehow knowing what was coming.

I heard the spell coming out of Potter's mouth, but I was so ready for it that I deflected it, disarmed Potter and somehow ended up pushing him against the wall with my wand on his neck.

"Whoa, calm down Evans!" Black said.

"Calm down? You two idiots deserve my utmost irritation!"

I made sure to give them my best glare. Somehow it worked, as they both seemed really surprised and a little scared of me.

"Aren't we brave today?" Potter asked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lily?"

Hearing my name through his lips made me want to slap him.

"I will cut off what you hold very dear in that body Potter, if you don't leave me alone."

I had heard my sister say that once to a guy in our neighbourhood that had a crush on her. I figured that'd work on Potter too, and although I didn't quite understand it, the way his eyes widened said he did.

"Can you even use that wand for something other than drying your hair?"

"Want to give it a try?"

I took three steps back, still pointing my wand at him, waiting for him to accept my challenge.

"OK Evans, let's see what you can do." He sent a crooked smile in the direction on some of his girl fans (don't ask me, never understood). "_Densaugeo!_"

Something weird happened in that moment. I had a flash. Well, more like a memory I think? I didn't really understand where it came from but, in that flash, I saw someone whose face I couldn't recognise sending a spell my way. I couldn't tell what spell it was, but the way I reacted there was so natural to me that I found myself doing the same thing.

"_Protego,_" I said, and an invisible wall appeared around me, deflecting Potter's spell. The feeling that I had done that before, a hundred times before, was something I couldn't ignore. But at the same time, I was so sure that the memory wasn't in fact mine. I had never lived that, never done that. I had never even heard of that spell.

Potter's astonished faced mirrored mine, I'm very sure.

"Ms. Evans?"

It was Professor Joy. The shield that I could still feel lingering around me disappeared very fast. And I somehow couldn't help but think I was in deep trouble. Big trouble.

"I-I-I—", I didn't really know what to say, so I just closed my mouth, looking at professor Joy.

"Will you come with me please?"  
"Professor!" Lindsay said, appearing next to me. "It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't!"

"Ms. Weasley, please go to your next class with the rest of the year."

"But professor—"

"Ms. Weasley! Next class, now!"

I couldn't do anything else but following him. The only thing that I was happy about was the fact that James Potter had lost the arrogant face and was instead with the same surprised faced for the last five minutes. I made sure to glare at him as I walked by behind professor Joy.

To my surprise, he didn't lead me to his office, but to professor Granger-Weasley's. Great, I was having DADA next anyway. He knocked on her door and we heard a faint "Come in".

"Professor Weasley, can I have a word?"

"Sure, Hugo." She said looking up from the parchment she was writing in (didn't they ever heard about paper and pens?) "Ms. Evans?"

"The source of the problem, actually."

Me? Little me, source of a problem? How so?

Wait… was I going to get expelled? Was that why he brought me to professor Granger-Weasley?

_Wake up lily! He would take you to the Headmistress if that was the case._ My inner voice informed me. Thank God that logical part of me existed!

"Did you taught your students, or perhaps let them read something about the _protego_ spell?" professor Joy asked Hermione (hey, it was getting boring to say Granger-Weasley).

"Of course not! They're still too young for it! Besides, they wouldn't even be able to make it."

"Well, that's what I thought." He then looked at me. "Minutes ago, I was heading out of my classroom when I saw the most unexpected scene before my eyes. It seems Ms. Evans here and Mr. Potter were having a duel. Mr. Potter sent some unknown spell to Ms. Evans, and she used the _protego_ spell. I must say I was really impressed."

Was that a compliment?

"Lily? You made that?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, yes! Potter was…" I decided not to finish the sentence, no need to get him in trouble, no matter how much I hated him. I could deal with my own problems.

"Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know."

"Right. Hugo, could you leave us alone, please?"

Professor Joy nodded and went off, leaving me alone with Hermione.

"Now, we have some kind of an impossible thing here. How is it possible for you to make a spell you don't know?"

I looked at her and considered telling her. She was best-friends with Harry Potter after all, maybe she could help me understand what was going on.

But did I really want help? And how would I explain to her what happened? I don't think 'Hey, I had a memory that I think belongs to Lily Potter!' would be very convincing.

And then I remembered how I had decided to ignore everything that had anything to do with that one topic. Yes, that's right. I wouldn't tell her because there was nothing to tell.

Besides, I had read so many magic books in the last few months that I probably came across it somewhere and I was just forgetting it.

"I don't know, professor," I told her finally.

"Are you sure? Lily, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, professor."

She sighed, somewhat disappointed. "Alright. But if you ever feel the need to tell me something, don't hesitate. Understood?"

I simply nodded in answer.

"And James, is he hexing you frequently?"

I smiled in a very fake way. "Just for the fun, professor. Nothing I can't handle."

"I know James since he was born, Lily. No need to protect him when it comes to me. He's too much like his grandfather. If he gives you a really hard time, you have to come to me straight away, understood? Now, on your way to the classroom."

I just kept smiling and turned to the door. Just before I left, I heard her saying:

"And Lily? Five points for the spell."

When I got to the classroom everyone else was already inside. Unfortunately, to get to my seat I had to walk past Potter's. let's just say I hadn't walked that fast not even to get to class in time.

* * *

**James' POV**

I looked at her and it all came back to me. From who exactly was the memory I had that moment? When she made the _protego_ spell (which I didn't think her capable of), I remembered someone doing the exact same spell, but I couldn't remember who or when.

Maybe it was from when I was a baby? Probably. When I was born my parents where still fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters. From where else could it be?

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Is there something on my face?" I asked Erica, which was sitting next to me in class.

"Hum, no, I don't see anything. Why?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Then why had been Potter looking at me throughout all of our classes that day? It was annoying to say the least. He didn't stop even at dinner! Dinner! My favourite part of the day, full of food and no owls' mail! Why did he even ruin that for me?

So there I was, eating my food and trying to pretend not to notice Potter looking and me nonstop. And that's when I saw my dear friend Erica talking to Alban. Yes, the mime, ever quiet, never-ever talking Alban. Miracles existed!

* * *

**Erica's POV**

"So, Christopher Alban, is it?"

I was so curious about that guy. I knew he had a secret, it was so obvious. Yes, no one else believed me when I said so, but I'm the daughter of George Weasley, I grew up with lies and deceit – meaning, my dad hiding the products from my mum, who didn't want him to use them around me. I knew when people lied and when they lied to hide things.

And I just knew Alban was hiding something.

"Yes," He answered.

I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. So I did.

"I'm Erica. But I like people to call me Eri. Isn't it weird that we are in the same house for almost five months but we still don't know each other?"

"Yes, it is," he said, not even bothering to develop.

"And I wonder why…" I said ironically.

He was getting on my nerves.

"So… What about your family? I don't think I know any Albans."

He moved a little in his chair. I hit a soft spot. I was good!

"My mother is muggle-born."

I could see in his eyes that he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. And the words that came out after just made me more sure.

"I'm sorry, I'm not felling well. I think I'm going back to the common room. Nice talking to you, Erica."

"Yes, nice talking to you too. Very nice indeed." I said to myself when he had already left.

So the problem, the true mystery, was in his father. He had said that his mother was a muggle born, so he was using his mother's name.

"So he talks? Was that his big secret?" Lily asked me.

I had to laugh.

"No, I still didn't find out what it is exactly, but I will, don't worry."

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"No, I didn't find out what it is exactly, but I will, don't worry."

"When you do, let me know!"

* * *

The year went by as fast as my first day at Hogwarts. I did pretty well in my exams, even DADA. The girls too, although mostly because Lindsay and I forced them to study, otherwise I'm sure they would have failed something.

After that day I dueled with Potter he never messed with me again, thankfully. Actually, he simply stared at me for the rest of the year, or at least that was how it felt to me.

Erica continued with her investigation about Christopher Alban, but without any results which made her incredibly frustrated.

On the last day, I was with the other four Gryffindor girls Remus and Frank on the grounds, enjoying the sun like the rest of the school population.

Remus and Frank were playing exploding snaps, letting us have a more girly and intimate conversation.

"Honestly, I can't believe the year is already over and I still didn't find out what's Christopher's secret."

"Eri, maybe there isn't any secret. Did you ever think about that possibility?"

"Alice, sometimes I ask myself if you really grew up with Fred Weasley! By now you should know when someone's hiding something!"

"You're forgetting Aunt Hillary doesn't really care about Uncle Fred's products like your mum does. She even helps with them!" Lindsay said.

"Moving on," Bessie said, "What about your summer plans?"

"Our family is making a trip to Brazil."

"That's so nice!"

"That's because you don't know how many people there are in our family!" Alice answered.

"How many?" I asked.

"Well, counting all our uncles, their wives, and kids…" Eri started

"Uncle Percy is single." Alice said

"And Aunt Ginny doesn't have a wife."

We all laughed at that.

"Right… we are… twenty-two, I think. More or less anyway."

"Twenty-two? That's one big family!"

"Yes. Well, first are grandma and grandpa, Molly and Arthur." Eri explained.

"Then the older son, Charlie, his wife Marta and our cousin Jon, who has 17." Lindsay said

"Seventeen? Shouldn't he attend Hogwarts?" Bessie asked them.

"No. Uncle Charlie lives in Romania."

"Next is Uncle Bill, his wife Fleur, their daughter Laura and their son Jack."

"Then Uncle Percy. After him is my father, Fred Weasley, who is married to Hillary and has me." Alice smiled.

"Then it's my father, George Weasley, married to Katie and who has me." Erica said.

"After the twins is Ronald, married to Hermione who have one beautiful, amazing daughter!"

"More like ugly and boring daughter." Erica said, which earned her a punch on the arm.

"And last, but not least, Ginny, who is married to Harry Potter and has one son, James Arthur Potter."

Even if he hadn't done anything to me in months, his voice was still trouble's voice to me. Potter, who came from behind me.

"So, going over our family tree?"

"Yup! Our proud twenty-two members!" Eri said.

"And only counting from the Weasley part," Alice added.

"Yes, we really are a big family."

And like that, he and Black just sat next to us! What did they think they were doing? I don't remember saying I allowed them to sit so close to me!

Big-headed, arrogant gits! Well, more Potter than Black, anyway.

"So, what are you girls doing in here, besides talking, I mean?" Black asked, showing one of his charming smiles that I melted for in the beginning of the year. Not anymore, thankfully.

I was going to answer him, but Lindsay beat me to it with just about the same answer.

"None of your business, Black."

"Merlin, cousin, he was just being nice. What are you doing anyways?" this time it was Potter.

I glared at him. "None of your business either, Potter."

"Really Evans, aren't you sensitive today?"

_Do not choke him. Do not choke him._

"I know right? It's just that seeing your ugly face makes me want to vomit so badly."

"Ouch!" Remus said, looking up from his game with Frank. "Don't play with fire, James."

"Don't meddle, Remus."

I admit, I was mean to Remus with that comment. But I was really annoyed, couldn't help it.

"So… what are you lot doing this summer?" I could tell Erica was just trying to stop all the fighting going around.

"I'm visiting my grandparents in France, as always." Bessie answered very fast, probably as eager as Erica to stop our conversation from going on. "They live in the south and have a very nice vineyard!"

"That sounds very nice!" Alice answered, catching up to what they were doing. "And you, Lily? What are your plans?"

"Don't know. I think I'm going to Ireland, my mother's cousin is getting married."

"I'm going to finish packing." Lindsay said out of nowhere, and I couldn't have felt happier that she had found an excuse to go back to our tower.

"I'm going with you!" I said quickly, getting up and following her.

* * *

"Can you believe that Black?" Lind said latter that afternoon when we were all back in the dormitory.

"What did he do that was so terrible?" Bessie asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, he was being nice and polite, you know?" Alice said.

I really thought sometimes that my friends had lost their brains in some part of the castle.

"Being polite! Yeah right!"

"You're exaggerating Lindsay," Erica said. "And you, Lily, were just evil to Remus."

"I was not evil to Remus."

"Yes you were." Lindsay said. Whose side was she after all?

"You should apologize." Bessie said

"Enough with it. I'm tired of this conversation." And I laid down on my bed.

"I'm going to miss it here." Alice said somewhere in her bed.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

We sat down in the first empty compartment we found on our way back to King's first year was officially over.

By the time we arrived in London we still couldn't believe time had gone by so fast. When we got out of the train, it was very easy to find the Weasley family, with all the red hair going around.

"Don't forget to write!" Bessie said to them, while we hugged goodbye.

"Muggle way though!" I added, which made them smile.

"And use phones, please! Let's take advantage of muggle inventions!" Bessie remembered.

"Yes, dear muggle-lovers, we shall do all that!"

I laughed at Erica, saying our last goodbyes and then turning away from them in order to find our own family on the other side of the wall.

"Bessie! Lily! Wait!"

"Remus!"

"No goodbyes to me, just to the girls?"

"It's only a few months Remus dear, September one and we're all together again."

He smiled and Bessie, giving us a quick and tight hug.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Potter just makes me crazy." I whispered in his ear when he hugged me.

"It's fine, Lily. See you in September?"

I nodded. "See you in September."

We turned our backs on him and went through the wall.


	6. Summer 1st year

_**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot**_

_**Author's note: hi! sorry that this chapter took me so long, but i had a lot on my mind.**_

**_i don't know if lily potter was in her 1st year when she made her protego spell, (probably not) but i just wanted to show that the new lily evans reminded something from old lily evans._**

**_the spell james used is that one used on hermione to make your teeths grow._**

**_now, thanks everyone who review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Remus' POV**

"Bye Remus. See you in two months" and she was gone

Lily Evans, the girl I learned to like this past months and that I was only going to see in about two months.

How could she think I was mad at her? I like her too much to be mad at her.

"Remus? What are you looking at? Come say goodbye to your friends!" my mother said

Yup, this is the first sign that a long boring summer is waiting for me.

James is going to Brazil with all his family (so that includes the girls).

Sirius is visiting his mother's family and Frank… well, his mother, Luna, has come up with other crazy trip.

It's my first summer without them and this was definitely not on my plans.

But now it's time to say goodbye.

"So, Remus, I guess this is the beginning of your super-boring summer without us" James said to me, with a grin

"Don't worry! You'll survive" guess who was the smart person who said this? Yes, you're right. Sirius.

"Oh, yes. Because I would totally die without you two" I said, sarcasm clearly on my face

"I didn't know you liked me that much!"

"Shut up Sirius!" both James and I said at the same time

Then we laugh.

"Where is Frank, anyway?" James asked

"Right here, mates. My mother wanted to say something to me." Frank said from behind me

"You know, I'm going to miss you guys. I don't think I ever spent a summer away from you." James said

"It's going to be weird. Especially because of my grandmother Serage, she is really creepy sometimes. You've met her, didn't you?" Sirius asked us

James and I nodded. I remember his grandmother all to well. The woman said to us that, if we touched her stuff our hands would go black and fall piece by piece.

Now imagine what that does to three five-years-old boys.

Huh, now that I think about it, maybe that's why James, Sirius and I are so… well, not so well-behaved.

"Hey guys, we need to get going!" Eri said, nearing us

"Good Summer to you too, Erica" Frank said

"Sorry about her, Frank. We wish you a good summer." Alice said

I'm under the impression that Alice likes Frank. And I think Frank likes Alice back. Maybe we should bet about when they'll start dating…

"Now, can we please go?"

"Calm down Lind. We have time." James said

"Oh, no we don't, Potter Junior. We still have a lot to do. Now hurry up!" his mother, Ginny, said

"Fine. Bye guys. See you in September" James said to us

"Bye" the girls replied

"See you" I said, and walked away with my parents.

I followed my parents in silence until we reached the car.

My father put my trunk inside it, and we were on our way.

Today, my mother has a pink bubble-gum colour in her hair. I like how she's always changing it, even if sometimes it attracts way too many attentions from the muggles.

I can change it too, but I like how it is, and it would be weird for a guy to be always changing the colour of hair.

My father looks really tired. I know it's still two weeks until full moon, and that that is not why he's tired.

He's not young anymore, and he works more than he should for being a werewolf. It's not fair for him.

And that's why he didn't want to have kids. And that's also why he was so happy when I was born and wasn't a werewolf as well.

"Tonks, can you please put your hair with a normal colour?" my father asked my mother

They're married at so long and, even so, my father continues calling her Tonks. He says it's because she didn't want people to call her by her first name. She hated it. So, everyone calls her Tonks.

"But darling, this is a normal colour!"

I laugh at them. I missed their fights about hair colour.

My father looks at me through the mirror and my mother asked me:

"What are you laughing at, Remus Mars Tonks Lupin?"

"Nothing mom, nothing at all." I answer her, still smiling

"At how long don't you change your hair colour? I think you're using that one since the beginning of the year!" she said to me

"You know he doesn't like to change the colour of his hair!" my father answer for me

Soon, they started another argument about hair colour.

Once again, I laugh at them.

"Aren't we in a good mood today?" my father asked me "By the way, who were the girls with you when you mother called you?"

"Some friends from school." I answer them "Lily and Bessie"

My father seemed to be in deep thought by a moment. Than, he said:

"When I went to Hogwarts, I also had a Lily in my year. A lovely girl with the most amazing green eyes. Harry's mother."

"Well, this Lily also has amazing green eyes. But one thing I know, she'll never be a Potter. She hates James more than anything." I told them _she'll be a Lupin faster than a Potter_, my mind added.

"Well, my Lily also hated James- Harry's father. That is, until they got together. He used to ask her out every single moment of the day!" my father laughed, remembering all about that time "But they only start dating in our seventh year"

Oh yes, I can picture the scene: James and Lily together. He would die before one hour together!

"Well, Lily will never change from Lily Evans to Lily Potter."

My father stopped the car abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned to my mother.

"Honey, how are the Weasley going to travel?"

Weird question. Why would he want to know?

"Portkey, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Is that I just remember I really need to talk to Harry."

My father could lie to anyone, but I could see right through him: he didn't need to talk to Harry before. I don't understand why he needs now.

"They're leaving tomorrow. You have time. They'll leave from the Burrow." My mother said to him

He nodded and starts driving again.

Weird, really weird. Here's something I'll have to investigate.

* * *

"Remus Mars! Wake up! We're going to the Burrow!"

Bloody hell, I just want to sleep!

Why my mother wants me to come, I have no idea.

And why does she insist in calling me by my full name? I know there are two Remus in this house, but she could call me only Mars!

"You can stay home if you want, Mars" my father said, as if guessing my thoughts

Nop. I don't like Mars. I prefer Remus.

Oh, wait. I just remember I need to go with them. I have to know what's all this about.

"No! I'll go! Just let me get dressed!" I said back to them

In fifteen minutes we were in front of our house, in the car and ready to ride to the Burrow.

* * *

"Remus? Tonks? What are you doing here?" Lind's father, Ron, asked us

He and Hermione seem to be taking care of the portkeys.

"Hi Ron, Hermione" my father says "it's just that I really need to talk to Harry. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with the kids" Hermione said

"Ok, so if you don't mid I'll go meet him. Maybe you should come too, Hermione?" my father said

And what does Hermione have to do with this?

"Oh, ok" Hermione said

"I'll help Ron with the portkeys" my mother said

I followed my father and Hermione until the kitchen.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Molly asked my father (it does still kind of confuse me to know if they're talking to me or my father. But well, I have to deal with it)

"Hi everyone. I need to talk to Harry." My father said

"Sure. What is it?" Harry asked

"In private"

"Why don't you go upstairs to one of the rooms?" Arthur said

"Good idea" my father said

"Remus, what does your father wants to talk with mine?" James asked me

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll find out." I said to him

And I followed them to Ginny's old room, without being notice, of course.

* * *

They closed the door when they got in, so I had to eavesdrop.

"What is this all about?" I heard Harry asking my father

"Yesterday, after the kids arrived, when we were going home, Remus said something about this girl-" my father started

"Oh! I know about it. Hermione had already told me that James was bullying a girl in the beginning of the year. Don't worry, I'll talk to him" Harry said

But I knew that couldn't be it, I didn't say anything about the pranks.

"Harry, I think I know what Remus is trying to say." Hermione said

"Harry, this girl hates you son. That's what Remus Mars told me. And her name is Lily. Lily Evans. Now, before I thought that your son's similarities with James, Richard's son's similarities with Sirius and my own son's similarities with me were only a coincidence. In family there's always someone who looks like a past member of the family. And also, the major piece wasn't there. But now, I can say I'm really confuse"

Major piece? What are they talking about?

"Remus, did you saw Lily already?"

What does Lily have to do with this? I'm not getting it!

"Yes, when we were at the station, but by far" my father answered

"Well, the girl has not only Harry's mother name. She has her hair, her eyes, and her features." Hermione said

What do they mean by that? Lily is Lily's Potter reincarnation? That's completely mental!

Then my father spoke.

"So the prophecy it's true? It's all happening again? James, Sirius, me and Lily?"

"Don't forget Frank and Alice" Harry said, and I could almost bet he was smiling

"Should we tell them?" Hermione asked

"No. They have to find their own way" my father said

"Yes, let them live their life" Harry completed

Then comprehension fell on me.

I, James, Sirius, Frank, Alice and Lily have already lived. That's what they trying to say.

Completely mental. My father is still alive! And Neville's Longbottom parents, Alice and Frank, are too.

This is impossible.

Then, I fell backwards.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" my father asked me looking at me

I was so confused about all this I forgot I wasn't supposed to be here.

I just looked at them. I couldn't speak.

"Did you hear all our conversation?" Hermione asked

I nodded.

I finally found my voice.

"I... What… How can this be possible?"

"Remus, you must forget you ever heard this. You must live your life and forget this" Harry said

"How can I forget this!" I exclaimed

I'm never going to forget this. Never.

"And you mustn't tell anyone. Especially James, Sirius, Frank, Alice and Lily" my father said

"What? They have the right to know!" I all but screamed

"Promise Remus. I wouldn't like to erase the memory from my own son." My father said

What? He would do that to me?

But… I need to tell them. They need to know.

"Remus, look at me. You won't tell them and you won't live always thinking about this. Promise me"

I looked at my father, then at Hermione and last at Harry.

I could understand this was important to him. And it must be really painful to see two people so much alike your dead parents. Not to speak one like your dead godfather.

"I promise" I said at last

They smiled at me.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

"So, what was it?" James asked me when I got in the kitchen

"I couldn't hear. They must have used a silent charm or something" I lied

He seemed to consider this for a while. I knew he could tell I was lying. But I also knew he would respect me if I couldn't tell.

"Ok, I guess." He said at last

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

"Ok, I guess." I said, just so Remus would know I understood he couldn't tell me.

I just wonder what could be so important that he couldn't tell me.

"Remus Mars, we have to go!" his mother called him

"I'm going mother!" he said "Well, have fun."

"Thanks mate. I'll write soon, so that you won't be that bored without me" I said with a smirk

"Perfect imitation of Sirius. I wouldn't have done better!" Remus said to me and we laugh

"So, bye" he said

"Come on James! Help us!" Lind said to me

This is going to be a long summer.

* * *

"_Sirius, Remus and Frank_

_Brazil is simply awesome! I'm having the time of my life!_

_The only thing that could make it better was if you three were here._

_You'd love it!_

_I've tried new pranks in my family members as often as I can. Erica and Alice are helping me as well, although I came up with most of them._

_I think my cousin Laura is planning a way to murder me. Honestly! (she is our victim most of the times)._

_But hey, how have you been?_

_See you soon_

_James_

_P.S. - this will go first to Sirius, then Remus and then Frank. I was too tired to write three letters!"

* * *

_

**NORMAL POV**

"_Remus, Frank and James_

_Damn you James Potter! You're so lucky!_

_And of course I'd love to be in Brazil! Was that even a question?_

_So, Erica and Alice are helping you? What about Lindsay? How is she? (Not that I care, of course)._

_I've pranked my family as well, but all by myself!_

_My grandmother is still as creepy as before. Can you believe she found out half of my pranks?_

_My mother says I'm a lot like her, but I just can't believe it!_

_Also, I already start planning pranks for next year! (with a special plan for Evans, of course- sorry Remus, but I couldn't resist it!)_

_See you soon_

_Sirius_

_P.S.-First Remus, then Frank and then James_

_P.S.S. - James was right, writing three letters is really tiring"

* * *

_

"_To who am I suppose to write this? I guess I'll just put guys._

_Guys_

_I'm glad you like it in Brazil and I agree with Sirius, and we would be really pleasure to visit your Brazilian summer house. (Did you notice, I'm inviting myself- I'm spending way too much time with Sirius)_

_Anyway, Sirius it obvious you're a lot like your grandmother. At least when you want to scare people._

_My summer has been completely boring. My mother has been trying to obligate me to change my hair colour (again!)!_

_See you in a few weeks_

_Remus_

_P.S. - this letter will go to Frank, then James and finally Sirius"

* * *

_

"_Guys (I'm learning with the smart guy!)_

_I'm totally in this Brazil summer thing!_

_Imagine it: the four of us in a Brazilian beach, enjoying the sun (and with some girl in our arm?). It would be paradise._

_Sirius, I don't know your grandmother, and frankly, I'm not looking forward to it!_

_Now, my vacations are being the most eventful until now. Everyday my mother creates new creatures- what is actually pretty funny._

_Three weeks until we can report our pranks!_

_Bye_

_Frank_

_P.S. - you know how it is: James, Sirius, and Remus"

* * *

_

"_Lily and Bessie_

_We hope you're enjoying your vacations! How was the Wedding Lils? And France, Bess?_

_Well, here in Brazil couldn't be better! You have no idea how beautiful the beaches are! The water is like crystal!_

_And the summer house our family bought is huge (don't forget we are twenty two!). it's bigger than Potter's manor, and that's saying something, believe us!_

_Alice and Erica are always helping James with hose damn pranks. I'm think I'm going nut! At least I'm not their only target (Laura is also one of the targets)._

_Well, hope to see you soon_

_Lindsay, Erica and Alice_

_P.S.- after you read it Lils, send it to Bessie, and then she'll send it back with both your answers_

_P.S.S.- we are so sorry for sending this with an owl! But it would take to long by muggle way. And I'm sure your brother will help you sending your letter to Bessie. You said it yourself, he loves owls!"

* * *

_

"_Girls_

_I SWEAR I'm going to KILL you once I see you!_

_I nearly died when I saw that owl coming! Luckily, my brother was near me and helped me. He says that he would be pleasure to take care of the bird._

_Brazil must be really gorgeous. I'm dying to visit it there!_

_The wedding was cute, but boring the same way._

_Bessie's still in France, so I'm waiting more three weeks of boredom!_

_Yes! Three weeks! Thanks god, I no time we'll be at Hogwarts again!_

_Love_

_Lily"

* * *

_

"_Mes amours_

_Hello! I'm glad you like Brazil! _

_Maybe when we're older we can go there by ourselves? I hope so. It would be so cool!_

_Anyway, Lily I'm sorry for not being there with you. But hey, I'll be there three days before the Hogwarts express leaves!_

_Well, my vacations have been great. I almost forgot how much I love France!_

_I have presents for everybody!_

_Love_

_Bessie"

* * *

_

**LINDSAY'S POV**

"_Chicks (funny name, isn't it?)_

_Of course we will come together and by ourselves here when we're older!_

_That would be totally great!_

_Sorry by the owl again Lily (thank god we're only seeing you on the train!)_

_I've been to France once, when I was ten. I (Lind) adored it!_

_Anyway, three more weeks and we'll be at Hogwarts._

_I bet Lily already has all her books read, right?_

_Love_

_Lindsay, Erica and Alice"_

"Ok, done" I said to Erica and Alice

"I'll go send it" Alice said, taking the letter from me and going after one of the owls

"Let's go find James" Erica said to me

"Ok. But I want to go to the beach."

"Lindsay, James is ALWAYS down the beach!"

I laugh at her. She is so right.

"Lindsay, where are you going?"

Damn, I know what's coming.

"To the beach dad" I answered him

"Did you already did what you mother assigned you?"

I knew he was going to ask this.

It all started when I was little. First, everyone just said "you know Lindsay, your mother was the brightest witch of her age".

I used to smile at this, be proud. I still am.

The problem now is that, when I went to Hogwarts, everyone expected me to be the best, just like her, and when I wasn't... well, is seemed as if everyone was disappointed on me.

Since that, I applied myself the most that I could in DADA, my mother's worst subject when she was in school (and that happens to be the subject she teaches);

I wanted to prove that I could be good in something. Be better that she was.

But now I know that's impossible. I'll never be as good as she is.

"Yes, father. I've already done it" I said and ran away, before he could say anything else.

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

I just read the letter from Lindsay and wrote my reply. Now I just have to ask Henry to send it for me to Bessie.

This last weeks have been completely boring.

After I got back from the wedding two weeks ago, everything seem to change.

I know it had already change while I was at school, but I didn't thought it was like this.

Petunia has been really distant. Sure, she's still the same sweet older sister like she was before, but now she doesn't seem to like to spend time with me. She's always out with her friends. My mother asked to try and understand; after all it's her age to be like that.

Henry it's the one who has keeping me company, but when he's out with his friends and girlfriend (yes, I know it seems impossible, but old Henry has gotten himself a girl! I actually already met her, and I just can't understand what she saw on my brother!), which is fifty percent of his time, I'm totally alone.

I know this witch thing should be one of the best things that ever happened to me; I'm not saying that I dislike it, because I don't, but it seems to be departing me from my brothers.

Anyway, I've been spending a lot of time in the tower with stormnight.

I already have all the books I need for next year- and some more I just wanted to read, but beside that, my life has been eating and sleeping.

"Lily? There you are. You seem to be here all the time nowadays!" Henry says, sitting next to me on the tower

"It's a cute place to be" I answered simply

"Right. So, I'm going out with Jena and some friends" just so you know, Jena is his girlfriend "Want to come?"

"No thanks Henry. I'm not feeling like. But could you send this letter to Bessie?" I asked him.

He nodded and got up, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Take care kid" he said to me, living me to my loneliness

* * *

Bessie is coming today! Can you believe it!

Yes, that means we're going back to Hogwarts in three days! THREE DAYS!

I think I'm hyperventilating. I'm just SO happy!

"Lily, Bessie's here!" I heard my mother saying

Yuppie! Finally some witch o talk to about school!

Wait, we're talking about Bessie. She won't talk about school.

Pity.

"Lils!" she screamed

"Bessie" I screamed back

And we did this super cool handshake we came up with and that we don't do in public for being so cool (irony).

"So, what did you brought me?"

"Gosh Lily, didn't knew you missed me that much!" she said

"I didn't!" I said, smirking at her

And then we laugh.

* * *

"So, three days?" she asked me later that night, when we were on the tower

She was spending the night over, because I just couldn't let her go (way too much time alone)!

"Yup. Three days"

* * *

"Lily! Bessie!" we heard and we turned

We are now in front of the train, ready to go in.

These three days passed so fast! I can believe we are already here!

"Girls!" I screamed when I saw it was Lind, Eri and Alice

"So, ready for one more year of pure fun?" Lindsay asked us

"Completely" I answered and we got in the train

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please!**

**-Hannah-**


	7. 2nd year:Quidditch and friendship

_**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot**_

**_author's note_:_ hi! so, here's chapter seven, hope you like it_**

**Ramzes: _yes, Remus is a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother, although he doesn't like to change (but he'll need it in the future). Chris has his own place in the story, that you'll find out about later. Lind, Bessie and Eri are only here to complete the plot, but they are also important characteres for the story._**

**devotedHPfan: _i'm not sure, but maybe hazel like old James Potter. James isn't really present in the story now, but he'll be more active in the next chapters. i'll try to work more on James' and Lily's hate relationship. _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**

* * *

Chapter seven**

Lily's POV

Fun year my ass!

It's the first day of school and we already have a three inches essay for potions, due the day after tomorrow! And all because of the Marauders. If the had been quiet professor Slughorn wouldn't have given us so many homework.

_Clam down lily. It could be worse._ My inner voice said.

Of course it could! It could be DADA(not that I can see them making any noise with Hermione)! At least I like potions.

Right now I'm in the library doing that same essay with Lind and Bessie. Eri and Alice said they were going to "tickle some fruits". Does someone understand this? Good, because I don't too.

Ok, where was I in that essay? Oh yeah, right. _So, as you can see wormwood has many…_

"I'm tired" someone said

I looked up. Bessie.

"Be quiet" I said, while glaring at her.

I hate when people disturb my peace and silence while I'm studying.

"Come on Lils! We're studying for ages!" she said

I sighed. This way I'll never be able to finish this.

"She's right Lily." Lind said "Maybe we could finish it tomorrow"

Just as I was going to oppose that I didn't want to accumulate homework (I guess that I can't say homework in here. I'm living in the school, so it should be schoolwork. No, that doesn't sound good. Maybe castlework?), Bessie decided that she knew me better that I did and said:

"For God sakes Lily! You're best in potions! It won't be hard for you to finish it tomorrow!"

I sighed. She's right. I don't feel in the mood of finishing it anyway.

"Fine."

And I packed my stuff

"How long until dinner?" Lind asked as we were getting out of the library

"I don't know, half an hour I guess." I said

"I'm starving" Bessie said, voicing what I (and probably Lind too) was thinking

"Poor girls." Someone said behind me

"Should we fed them?" another voice asked

I turned.

"Such good friends you-"

But I stopped mid sense.

They had five huge pieces of chocolate cake on their hands.

And I mean chocolate cake! I love chocolate cake!

"You were saying, dear Ms. Evans?" Eri said, smirking

"Nothing important" I declared.

I really wanted that cake now.

"So, dear cousins, where did you get those cakes?" Lind asked, approaching them.

Bessie and I followed her.

"Some things are better left unsaid" Eri said

"And others are better left unharmed" Alice said.

I think she was referring to us. What the hell did they do to get those cakes that could be so bad?

_Lily, you're talking about Alice and Erica, the daughters of two pranksters, remember?_

"So, hungry, are we?" Alice asked us

"Well, yeah, a bit" Bessie said

Now the three of us are only a few centimetres away from them.

"A bit you said? Then you don't mind to wait until dinner, do you?" Eri said, and both she and Alice start running away from us.

As soon as we understood what they had done, we ran after them.

I'm not waiting until dinner to eat if I can have a chocolate cake!

* * *

And the first week it's officially over. 

If I had one more day of classes without a break I think I would faint.

Someone would think that because it was the first week the professors wouldn't give you much homework. Wrong. Because our dear professor think otherwise.

And of course, Black and Potter are helping too. They started with the most usual: changing my hair colour.

"So, it's Saturday, what do you want to do?" Eri asked, while we were sitting in the armchair by the fire in the common room.

"I don't know. I just don't want to do anything to hard" Bessie said

I think I know exactly where we could go.

"I heard the Gryffindor's quidditch tryouts are today" I said

Bessie's eyes shot open really quickly, and she was looking at me as if I was a genius.

Man, I never realized how scary she is when she does that.

"Lily, I think I'm in love with you! That's a great idea!" she said

"It's still one hour until they start" Lind said to us

"Yes, and I heard that we have a common friend that will try for keeper" Alice said

Really? Who? Maybe one of the guys?

"I will" someone said from behind us.

I didn't even have to look. That voice is one of the two I hope I won't have to listen too much this year. Black.

"You? Keeper? Yeah, right" Lind said

They are always picking on each other. Seriously, those two were made for each other even in the fight subject.

"To your information, dear cousin, he happens to be one great keeper" Potter said

Remus sat by my side, while Frank sat near Alice.

"Well, he won't be the only one trying out for keeper. Seeing it's the only place open in the quidditch team" Eri said "I'll try next year, for beater"

Now Erica as beater isn't too hard to imagine. She has the right personality.

"Actually, Adam is making tryouts for every position, although he already knows who will play. For example, I'll tryout but I'm the seeker already" Potter said

I wonder how Potter is able to walk, with that big head of his.

Adam Amors is the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. He's a 6th year chaser, brown hair and dark eyes, tall, really handsome. He's a Greek God that I… _since when are you this girlish?_ My inner voice said.

"That's simply stupid" Frank said, and I completely agree with him

"Anyway, who were you talking about, Alice? Surely it wasn't Black, right?" I asked her

"No, but I think the person in question wants to keep it a secret. You'll see who it is later Lils"

"So you're going to the tryouts?" Remus asked us

I smiled at him and answer.

"Yes. Since there's nothing else to do"

"Besides, it'll be worthy just for looking at Amors. He's the kind of guy you could look at for hours" Bessie said

I had to look at her.

Since when is she like this? I never thought of her as a man-eater!

Well, now that I think of it, she has always been a bit like this. And during the summer she grew up a lot: her hair is longer and prettier. Her body had a major transformation (she has more flesh in places that are still missing on me). She doesn't even seem to have only twelve anymore! And her dark eyes complete her figure perfectly now.

"I'm going down to the pitch. Are you guys coming?" Potter said

Black, Remus and Frank got up and Remus spoke.

"I guess we'll see you later, girls"

And they were off.

"So, are going to go or not?" Bessie said

"Sure" I said

"Why don't you get going? I have something to do. I'll met you on the pitch" Eri said

What is she up to?

* * *

**Eri's POV**

"Why don't you get going? I have something to do. I'll met you on the pitch" I said to them

This is the perfect opportunity and I won't let it escape.

"Ok. See you there then" Lind said

I saw the four of them giving me a weird look, and I know they know I'm up to something.

I waited until everyone in the common was off to see the tryouts and then I followed my plan.

I had to be quiet and quick.

I want to see the tryouts but first I have to do this.

I got until the boys dormitory and put my ear on the door. When I didn't listened any sound I got in.

What a mess it's here! Do they know anything about cleaning?

Anyway, I guess this will make it easier to find the bed I'm looking for.

There are three beds completely unmade. _James's, Sirius's and Frank's for sure._

So, there are only two beds left. One of them must be Remus' and the other the one I'm looking for.

Remus' it's probably the one that is nearest the three one completely unmade.

So, the other one must be Chris'.

I got closer to that one and started searching his drawers.

I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but I've got to found something that will give me a clue about this guy.

I know I'm staying neurotic, but I must know who he is.

_Come on. There has to be something in here._

No, there's nothing. And that is only even weirder: there is absolutely nothing. Not a picture, an address, a letter… nothing. There are only his clothes.

I'm hearing some sound on the door.

I closed his drawers and got close to James' bed.

The doorknob moved and the door opened.

"What are you doing here?"

Shit, it's him! I need an excuse.

Wait! I know exactly what I'm going to say.

"I'm trying to play a prank on my cousin" I said, in the most innocent voice I have

* * *

**Chris' POV**

"I'm trying to play a prank on my cousin" she said

Somehow I can't believe her. And I know that that innocent voice isn't that innocent at all.

I just want to know why this girl seems to have such a great interest in me!

"A prank?" I asked her

"Yes. You know how he likes to prank Lily. So, I decided to make him the same." she said rather quickly

"Aren't you his cousin?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I agree with what he does" she seemed relieved that I believed her story.

Now I'm sure that's not why she's here.

"And what prank exactly were you going to do?" I asked her

She tensed immediately and her brain seemed to be working really fast.

"Well, I was going to make his hair pink, just like he does to her" she said

I had to smile at this. James Potter with pink hair is a really funny image!

She smiled too. Such a pretty smile she has…

"See, even you think that's funny" she said

"Either way, I won't let you do it. I know how Potter is when he's pissed. And I intend to sleep tonight" I said to her

She smiled even more at me.

"That's a shame. He would be really cute with pink hair. Well, I'll get going then" and she turned to the door

"See you around Erica" I said to her

When she was almost on the door, she turned and said:

"Will you like to come with me? To see the tryouts I mean"

I was going to say no. But there is something in her that makes me want to go. That smile of hers made my answer.

"Sure, why not"

* * *

**Eri's POV**

"Sure, why not" he said

I can't believe this!

He actually said yes!

First he caught me in his room and believed in my story (or pretended to). Then, he smiled at me; and now he said yes!

"Then, let's go!" I said, smiling

* * *

When we got to the pitch, I spotted the girls immediately (it's not too hard to spot them: that red hair can be seen miles away). 

I lead the way to them, and I could see their faces when they saw who was with me. They were completely shocked.

"So, did the tryouts already start?" I asked them

Remus was the one who first recovered from the shock.

"No, but they're about to start" he said "James is already down there with the captain and Sirius is down too"

I smiled at them and looked to see who was there.

There is Remus, Frank, Alice, Bessie, Lily… _but where's Lind?_

"Where is Lindsay?" I asked them as I sat down next to Lily and Chris sat beside me

"We don't know. She disappeared when we were coming up here" Lily said

Alice smirked. I know that smirk.

Well, that settles it. Lind did have the courage to tryout for the keeper position!

"Everyone listen to me! I'll start the tryouts now! We'll start with the chasers" Amors declared

I couldn't help but look at Chris through the corner of my eyes. He is so cute…

* * *

We are here at one hour and the keeper tryouts are yet to start. 

It seems that Amors is saving it for the end.

Until now, the quidditch team is the same that it was last year.

Amors, Eleanor Jonei (6th year) and Marcel Marques (5th year) are still the chasers. James is still the seeker. Tom Travel (6th year) and Karlos Travel (7th year) are still the beaters. Now all that we have to wait for is the keeper.

"Gather around Keepers!" Amors called

I looked to see who was trying out. And there she was. Lind.

I looked around and saw that everyone was smiling; they must have seen her too.

"So, she was the one who was trying out?" Lily asked me

I smiled at her.

"Yup. She's trying out"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Yup. She's trying out" Eri said to me

This is going to be interesting. Black vs. Lindsay. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!

I know that if Black wins, Lind will be really sad.

I know about her lack of confidence problems.

_Maybe I can help.

* * *

_

This is so boring.

About twenty persons already try, and most of them were dismissed.

Honestly, why did both Lind and Black stayed to the end? _Probably to make it even more interesting._ Yeah, it has got to be because of that.

"Weasley, Lindsay" Amors called

I looked down. Lind was getting on her broom and kicking the floor.

In no time she was near the post goals.

"Ok. Ready?" Amors asked

"Bring it on!" Lind said

Then I saw Jonei flying to her with the Quaffle.

She tried to score, but Lind caught it.

Then Marques tried to score, but once again she defended it. Jonei and Marques both tried once again and she caught the Quaffle both times.

I saw Amors smiling while he got on his own broom.

He is doing the last shot.

My heart start beating really fast while he was aiming for the goal post.

He sent it and… she caught it!

Me and the girls start cheering up in the stands while Remus, Frank and Chris (I still want to understand how Erica got him to come with her) clapped.

"I knew she was the best!" Alice said

"Hey, Sirius still didn't try" Frank said to her

"Yeah, but how can he be better than her?" Eri said, obviously insulted that he even thought about that possibility

"He simply can't" Bessie said, while checking out Amors

Honestly, that girl…!

"Black, it's your turn." Amors called

Once again we were in total silence.

I grasped my wand under my robes. This will be a two in one: I'll help Lind and get revenge from Black.

Jonei shot the first and second, Amors the third and Marques the fourth. Black caught them all.

Finally Marques was going to the fifth and last shot.

I grasped my wand and start remembering about that confusion spell I read about in the summer (sometimes reading things you shouldn't really helps you).

As I can't do a spell without speaking, I will have to say it really low, in a way that no one would heard. Although I could say it louder as everyone is really concentrate on Black and making a lot of noise because of his oh-so-good looks (irony in there).

When Marques shoot, I said the spell, making Black go to the left and letting the Quaffle in.

Once again, the girls and I start cheering really loud, louder than the other people in there.

I let go of my wand and start clapping.

"What did I told you? Lind is the best!" Alice said

"I still don't understand how Sirius missed that one." Remus said looking really serious at me

Shit. I hope he didn't understood what I did.

"Let's go meet her" I said

The girls, followed by Chris, start going down, but Remus caught my arm and waited until everyone was out.

"I saw what you did, Lily. And I'm very disappointed in you for doing it." he said to me

My heart sunk. Hearing that wasn't really on my plans.

But hey, it's not like Black didn't deserved it!

"So, you're saying that he and Potter can prank me all along, but I can't?" I asked him

He was going to answer but I didn't let him.

"He can dye my hair, make me fall, make me look like a fool in front of everyone and I have to be quiet and just watch? I'm not a saint Lupin!" I said to him

I could see him hurt when I called him by his last name.

"That's not what I was saying, Lily! Dying your hair and making you fall are inoffensive pranks. But because of you Sirius lost his place on the team!"

Inoffensive pranks? Is he kidding me?

"You must be joking. You think that what they do to me is inoffensive? Do you think that when I'm humiliated in front of the whole school is inoffensive? Now it's me who is disappointed. I thought you were different from them, but now I see you're just the same"

And I start walking away. He came after me.

"Lily, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." He said, while trying to keep up with me

"Leave it, Lupin." I said and ran for the girls

* * *

"So, Lind, we have to celebrate!" I said latter that night, when we were in our dormitories 

"Yes, I totally agree" Bessie said "we just need some food, drinks and music!"

"Alice and I will get the food and drinks" Eri said

"Yes. We'll tickle some more fruits" Alice said, giggling

"That's it. I want to know right now what you mean by 'tickle some fruits'" I said

"Yes. And I also want to know how Eri was able to make Chris go to the tryouts with her" Lind said

"I'm listening" Bessie said

"Long story" Eri said

"I said I'm listening" Bessie said to prove her point

"Look, we'll go get the food and then we'll tell you everything you want to know, ok?" Eri said, and I could see her blush (now I'm even more curious)

"Fine. But hurry up!" Lind said

Alice and Eri nodded and went through the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were back, being Alice foul of drinks and Eri foul of food. 

Bessie and I had taken care of the music, while Lind had tried to create space for the food and drinks.

"Put it in there" Lind said to Alice and Eri

Bessie and I put the music on and we all sat in my bed, which was on the middle of the room, with strawberry cake on our hands.

"And we're listening" Bessie said

"You can't forget anything, can you?" Eri said, smiling

"Nop, i'm the Gossip Queen!" Bessie said

"Ok. You know how much I think Chris has a secret?" Eri asked

We nodded

"Well, today, as everyone was going to the tryouts, I decided to search his stuff. That's why I stayed behind.

"Do you want to know what I found in his drawers? Nothing. Not a letter, a picture… nothing. That only made me be sure he is hiding something."

I looked at her. I think she went too far. And I'm not the only one for sure.

"Eri, you shouldn't have done that. Searching his things…" Lind said

"And when does Chris come in?" Bessie said

"Exactly. He came in the dormitory." She said

How did she get away with this?

"And what did he do?" Alice asked

"He asked me what I was doing in there. I said I was going to pull a prank on James to revenge Lily" Eri said

"Geez thanks." I said sarcastically

"Sorry Lils. It was the first think I came up with" Eri said "And he bought it. Then, when I was coming out, I asked him if he wanted to go with me. And he said yes!"

"That's weird. That guy normally never talks, let alone going with someone anywhere!" Alice said

Truth to be said, she's right. This Chris fellow must have some sort of felling towards Eri. That's the only reasonable answer.

"He likes you" I said

Eri looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"He does no!" she said

"You'll see I'm right one day, even if you can't see it now" I said

We stayed in silence for sometime, until Alice said

"Time to sleep young ladies. Don't forget we have tons of essays that want to be finished tomorrow"

"Already?" Bessie groaned

"What about the 'tickle some fruits'?" I asked

"Another time you'll find out, Lils." Eri said

"Yes. Come on, everyone to their beds!" Alice said

"Ok, mom" I said, sarcastically

The girls laugh and everyone went to their beds.

I pulled the sheets, wished everyone good night, stroke storm night and fell properly asleep.

* * *

I take back everything I said about too much homework in the beginning of the year. 

We're now in December and I think the professors are trying to make us go crazy.

I've never had so much homework in all my life!

Right now the girls and I are in the library making a DADA essay (didn't I tell you in the beginning of the year that it could be worse? Well, here it is!).

Frank and Lupin are in a near table also doing the same essay. They didn't sit with us because I'm still not talking with Lupin.

What he said to me was unforgivable. It still makes me furious when I think about it.

The girls still didn't find out why I'm mad at him, and he didn't tell anyone as well. But I must admit that I miss him. I didn't thought I would, but I do.

I know I have the girls, but my friendship with him was different, and I miss it.

_And you have to stop thinking about that Lily Anna, or you won't be able to finish you essay._ My inner voice said.

Well, I wouldn't be able to it anyway. I can't understand anything.

Besides, my birthday is coming. Shouldn't they stop making me do essays? Life is so unfair!

"I'm finished" Eri said

"Me too" Lind said

"Count me in" Bessie said

"Then we are four" Alice said

Perfect, now I'm the only one stupid enough to not understand this.

They all looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm still in the beginning, girls. But you may go. I'll meet you when I'm finished" I said to them

"Are you sure?" Bessie asked me

"Yes, I'm sure"

They got up.

"Hey, girls! I'm going with you" Frank said

"Mr. Longbottom! Silence!" the librarian said

"Sorry!"

They got out of the library and I start searching my book again, looking for some kind of help.

"Hey." Remus said, sitting in front of me

I didn't answer him.

"Do you need some help?" he asked me

Again I didn't answer him.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry by what I said. I didn't mean that what they did to you is right, because it isn't. I'm sorry." He said

I looked up.

"I could really use some help, you know?" I said and he smiled, sitting in the chair next to me

We spent the rest of the afternoon working on that essay, the Black subject completely forgot.

* * *

My birthday came as fat as it went. This year there wasn't any party, but there weren't any pranks as well. 

Just for the pranks subject it was much better then last year.

"Come on Lils, you have to help me!" Bessie was saying to me

We were on the last day of school before Christmas break. Bessie and I were on the common room all by ourselves, because everyone was out in the snow.

"How can I do that, Bess?" I asked her

"You just have to distract him while I snick out! Please!"

"So, lets go over the plan again: you want me to distract Filch while you go and snick out with Marcel Marques, probably to a broom closet to snog him senseless?" I said to her, just to make sure she was aware of the craziness she was asking me

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, that's it" she said

Since the beginning of the year that Bessie has been like this.

First she went out with some third year, but that only last two weeks (he was a bad kisser, she said). Then there was a forth year in middle October, who only last one week (again, bad kisser). After that she started to watch the quidditch team practises to see if Amors would see her. Fortunately (or unfortunately for her) he didn't. But Marques did, and they're dating since the day after the Gryffindor's team beat the Hufflepuff's team.

"Please Lily. I really like this one" she said

"You like him or his kisses?" I asked her

She smirked.

"Both" she answer me

"You're impossible Bessie. Fine, I'll do it" I said to her

She hugged me.

"Thanks Lils! I'll go talk to him now, ok?" and she was off

I stayed there, in the common room, looking at the air.

This year I'm spending the Christmas in the castle. I want to know how it is like in here. It must be a _magic_ Christmas (irony in there!).

Lind, Eri and Alice are staying as well (Lind is happy because she'll be able to enjoy the castle without her mother around). Bessie is also staying, but Marques isn't.

Now, from the boys I know Chris isn't staying (Remus said he already packed. After that day on the quidditch tryouts he never hung out with us again. He seems to be avoiding Erica). Remus is also going home (said something about not being able to spend the Christmas nights with his father very often, I didn't quite understood what he said- note to self: ask later why), Frank is staying (Alice convinced him) and I think Black and Potter are going home as well (and thank god for that).

The silence in this common room is such a rare thing.

I like it better like this. I closed my eyes.

_This silence gives you the time you need to think about what you have been avoiding_. My inner voice said.

Here I go again: a fight with myself (I must be going crazy).

_You know exactly what I'm talking about Lily Anna._

'**No I don't. I completely ignore what you're saying.'**

_Lily Potter. Does that say something to you?_

'**No, it doesn't. I never met her and I don't care about her.'**

_You know that's not exactly true. You're just like her. You should try to know more about her. You know you want to understand this as much as I want._

'**No, I don't. Let me forget about Lily Potter. I don't want-no I don't _have_ anything to do with the Potter family.'**

"Alone, Evans?" I heard someone saying

I didn't felt like opening my eyes, so I tried to guess.

"Do you see anyone else in here?" I asked

I felt someone sitting beside me.

"You know, you brought this to yourself. If it wasn't for what you did on that train, James and I wouldn't have done anything to you. We could actually be your friends." He said

I opened my eyes and smirked.

"And who said I ever wanted to be friends with such idiots like you and Potter, Black?"

He laughed.

And let me tell you, what a creepy laugh he has.

"And what are you laughing at?" I asked him

"Well, I want to see you saying that you don't want to be friends with me and James by the end of the year"

"James and I, jerk" I said to him

"Why thank you dear Lady. James and I" he said sarcastically

Them he got up and went to his dormitory.

I'm in trouble.

* * *

"So, ready Lils?" Bessie asked me that night 

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me why Marques isn't here with you?" I asked her

"He's patrolling" she said to me

He's a prefect! I can't believe this!

If he's a prefect he shouldn't be breaking the school rules!

"Stop with that look. Just because he's a prefect, it doesn't means he can't do stuff like snog his girlfriend" Bessie said

"Actually, it does"

She glared at me

"Fine. Let's do it" I said

She nodded and got out of the common room with me on her heels.

When we got to the seventh corridor, I saw Filch.

"Now, it's up to you Lily. Go and distract him just like I told you to" Bessie said to me

"Ok" I sighed and ran until I reached Filch

"What are you doing up?" he asked me

"I came to warned you, I heard that the marauders were going to release a dung bomb near by the Great Hall. I just couldn't be quiet knowing this!" I said to him, making my best angel face

I saw Bessie passing behind him, and tried to distract him the longer I could.

"Aren't you going to do something?" I asked him

He seemed to be deep in thought for some moments, but then my angel face convinced him.

"Of course I am! I'm finally catching the Marauders. The seconds at least. Now you go back to your common room and don't get out!" He said to me

I saw Bessie saying ok to me with her hand and so I smiled at the man and made my way back to the common room.

_Only Bessie to make me do this. I wonder what Filch would do once he understands that the marauders were going to do that on the Slytherin common room, and not in the Great Hall.

* * *

thanks for reading _

please review

-Hannah-


	8. 2nd year:christmas break

_**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot**_

**_author's note_: so, just so you know, today you HAVE to leave a review, as it is my birthday!!**

**i'm sooooooooo happy.**

**anyway, chapter eight.**

**Ramzes: sorry, you'll still have to wait to know what's Chris' secret. next chapter Remus will do it, don't worry!**

**devotedHPfan: Chris is not a muggle born, his mother is. and his secret is much more deeper than just being muggle born. you'll find out soon,**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**oh! an especial thanks to whiteTwitch!**

* * *

"Bessie! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Lily, you've been trying to wake her up for almost half an hour. Why not just let her sleep? She's staying for Christmas after all," Alice said to me.

"Because she told me not to let her sleep. She wants to say goodbye to Marques," I answered.

At the name Marques, Bessie's eyes opened at once, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ohhh, so cute Lils! All you had to do was say the magic word- or name!" Eri giggled.

I laughed at her while I finished getting dressed.

"What were you saying about Marques, Lily?"

"Nothing, Bess. Just get up if you want to say goodbye to him."

And I decided to get out of the dormitory before she could say anything else, Lind right behind me.

"So, Lils, ready to rock the castle?" she asked me as we descended the dormitory's stairs.

I don't think I've ever seen Lind this happy many times before. Maybe her mother not being in the castle really is a good thing.

"Lind, it's just Christmas. Only two weeks of freedom plus homework."

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"But it's two weeks anyway Lils! Come on, just you, me and the girls. Plus Frank, of course. No James!" she said

"And no Black" I added.

She laughed.

"Yes, no Black either."

"If you see it by that perspective than yes, it looks like a lot of fun!" I decided.

We were now at the portrait hole, when I heard someone calling me. I turned and saw that it was Remus.

"May I walk with you two?" he asked us

"Sure. It'll be our pleasure." Lind answered for the both of us.

I'm still bothered by Remus not being able to stay for Christmas. I really wanted him to stay.

"So, Remus, tell me again why you can't stay in the castle for Christmas?"

He exchanged a nervous look with Lind. Am I missing something here?

"Well, it's complicated…" he said "I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning would be good," I said with a little smile, trying to encourage him.

"Are you sure? From the beginning?"

'Why is he smirking? Am I funny or something?' I thought.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, start," I said firmly.

"Well, in the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth," he explained mock-seriously.

I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Very funny Remus," I said, smirking, and punched him again.

"You two just shut up! I'm starving!" Lind said

They might have thought I missed it, but I saw the thankful look Remus sent Lind's way.

Now I was even more curious about it.

Meanwhile we got to the Great Hall.

The three of us sat together in the middle of the table, with Lind sitting beside me and Remus across from her.

We ate in silence until Eri and Alice joined us, the rest of the marauders following suit.

I end up sitting in the middle of Lind and Alice with Potter across from me. Frank was across from Alice and Eri was beside Alice with Black across from her (man, I can make simple stuff really confusing!).

'Why do I have to be across from Potter? Now I won't even be able to enjoy breakfast!' I thought grumpily. 'Thank God he's leaving for the Christmas break.'

"So, again, why are you staying?" Black asked us- well, probably not us, as I was probably not included. Just Alice, Eri and Lind.

"Because it'll be fun to spend Christmas with friends and without any parents, Siri." Bessie, who was sitting beside Black, said.

Honestly, I still can't understand how she puts up with him.

What's wrong with me that I can't seem to get along with other people while everyone else can? _Lind can't put up with Black either_, my inner voice said.

From now on I'll always call this voice the reason voice (well, maybe not always, we'll see about it). Black has the problem, not me!

"But Christmas in Hogwarts is so… dull, isn't it?" Black shot back.

"I'll answer you that after Christmas, OK?" Bessie said.

"Fine Bess," he answered.

It's so weird to see Black actually treat someone like a real person.

"Hey Babe," Marques said sitting next to Bessie "how did you sleep?"

Oh my God, that is so cliché!

"Fine. What about you, love?"

Did she know what she had implied by calling him love?

"I dreamt about you all night" Marques said.

I saw Black making nauseated gestures behind Bessie's back and I just had to laugh. Sure, he's and jackass, but he is also funny when he wants to be.

"What are you laughing at?" Bessie asked us.

"Nothing Bess. We were just appreciating some stupid stuff the Slytherins were doing," Eri said innocently, which I'm not sure that Bessie quite believed.

"Leave that honey," Marques said, "I have something to tell you."

"Is it good?" she asked him playfully.

Black start making those gestures again, and I couldn't keep the laughter in.

I put my head under the table and start laughing hysterically, joined a few seconds later by Eri and Lind later, also under the table.

"Ignore those three, pumpkin," Bessie said, "what did you wanted to tell me?"

"I received an owl this morning."

This stopped my laugh immediately and shivered. Owls in the morning, what a horribleway to wake!

"And…" Bessie said, trying to get him to continue.

"I'm staying for the Christmas!" Marques exclaimed.

This time, both Lind and Eri stopped laughing, while Potter, Black and Remus started.

"I can't believe we'll have to put up with him all the Christmas!" Eri said in a hushed whisper, so that only Lind and myself heard.

"This was not in my plans!" I hissed.

They nodded and looked front, where Black and Potter were still laughing, and Remus was already quiet, not wanting to hear what was sure to come.

"What are you two laughing at? Honestly, you guys are so weird!" Bessie said getting up, "I'll go with Marques, we have some unfinished businesses to attend."

And I really don't want to know what she implies by 'unfinished businesses'.

I shot her a look.

"What Lily? It's a thing every girl does once in a while!" she said

Gross! That was too much information!

"We're gonna get to our carriages," Black said, clearly grossed out.

"Have fun," Potter added sarcastically, starting to laugh once more, this time joined by both Black and Remus..

* * *

"Where the hell are Alice and Bessie?" Eri asked

We were in the common room, trying to finish some homework we had.

"Bessie is probably with Marques," Lind said, not taking her eyes of the parchment in front of her.

"And Alice with Frank, 'studying'" I said, only looking up to see what was written on my transfiguration book.

On the past weeks it has been exactly like this: Bessie and Marques disappear to God knows where, while Alice and Frank go 'study' together and away from us.

Honestly, if those two don't get together until the end of the year, I'll set up a plan to do it.

"So, Christmas is in two days," Lind said randomly.

I looked up. I've had so much homework to do that I hadn't even thought about Christmas.

"So it seems," Eri said.

"I bet we'll spend it just like this: Bessie somewhere with Quidditch boy, Alice with Frank and the three of us together," Lind said sadly.

"I don't doubt that, Lind" I answered.

As on clue, the portrait hole opened, letting both Alice and Frank in.

"Nice seeing you guys," Eri said sarcastically.

"I don't think I see you two since," Lind started.

"Last night" I said.

"No, that was" Lind added.

"Bessie. We haven't see you since," Eri continued.

"Yesterday afternoon," I finished.

The three of us laugh, while Alice and Frank seemed to be both shocked and embarrassed.

"Just shut up. You three seem like some old single women who only has their cats has company," Alice said

As if on cue, Storm-night jumped onto my lap.

"I think he's hurt by your words! Say you're sorry!" I demanded, while wiping fake tears from my eyes.

"Only you, Lils." Frank said "Alice, I'm going upstairs and I'll be down in a minute, alright?"

"Sure, Frank," she said

Hmm… very suspicious.

"So, now he gives you details of what he does?" Eri asked her.

Alice blushed.

"He's just sweet," she defended.

"So is Lindsay. And you don't see her," I said.

"Telling you what I do," Lind continued.

"And where she goes," Eri finished.

"Lets just stop everything," I said, "tell us right now what's going on between you and Frank!"

"Look, we're just friends. Nothing else," Alice said, and then she added really low, "yet."

"Does that mean you like him?" I asked her hopefully.

So young and already into this liking stuff. Man, don't they know that we're in an age of fun?

"Well, yes, I like him. There! I said it!" Alice exclaimed, "but I don't think the feeling is mutual."

She was looking at her shoes.

"You what?" I shouted incredulously.

"The guy is always with you," Lind said.

"Tells you everything he does," Eri added.

"And stayed in the castle just because you asked him to!" I said.

"Do you still think he doesn't like you?" Eri completed.

Alice blushed, but looked up anyway.

"Do you really think?" she said.

"Of course we do!" we said at the same time

"Don't you think I'm too young for dating?"

"Do you like him or not Alice?"

"Yes, I already told you I do, Lind."

"Then go forward!" I found myself saying.

Wasn't it me who just a few minutes ago was saying that we were too young for this? I have to make up my mind!

"Thanks for supporting me. It really means a lot" Alice said while hugging us.

"Hey, what's this? Group hug?" someone asked.

I looked up. Bessie.

"Hello young lady!" Eri exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Lind demanded.

"Forget, we really don't want to know!"

"No, we don't Lils. Alice just admitted she likes Frank," Lind said.

Bessie made a shocked face, but she couldn't fool me.

"You already knew, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well…" Bessie started

"I went to her for some advice about guys in the beginning of the break, seeing as she's the one with more experience," Alice admitted.

Eri, Lind and I changed a look between us.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Alice asked us.

"Not mad. Maybe just hurt," Eri said.

"And disappointed that you didn't tell us," Lind said.

"Because you could have trusted us," I added.

"But either way we understand why you did it," Eri ended.

Alice and Bessie looked at each other.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's just that you've been doing that a lot," Alice said.

"What?" this time was Lind.

'What have we been doing a lot?' I thought.

"Finishing each other's sentences," Bessie answered.

We so do not!

"We don't finish each other's sentences!" I exclaimed.

"We just know each other really well," Eri continued.

"And like to give full answers!" Lind completed.

"See, you just did it again!" Alice said, "it's creepy!"

"That's it. You three are spending way too much time together!" Bessie said.

Well that was unfair! They were the ones who left us by ourselves and now they're saying we spend too much time together! What were we supposed to do? Walk alone by the grounds?

"Alice, I'm done. Let's go?" Frank asked breaking the silence, "did I interrupt something?"

We just start laughing like there was no tomorrow, while Frank just stood there looking at us with a confused face.

"What?" he asked.

Alice got up and pulled him by the arm.

"Nothing, Frank. Come on, off we go," she said, and they were out the portrait hole.

"That was so weird!" I said.

"I agree," Lind said.

Eri was going to say something, but Lind stopped her.

"Don't say anything, or they'll say we're finishing each other's sentences!"

"Completely stupid!" I said

"And nonsense" Eri said.

We looked at each other and started laughing again.

Maybe we do finish each other's sentences!

* * *

Count down until Christmas: fifteen minutes.

Really, I just hate to wait.

"How long?" Bessie asked me from her bed.

"Fourteen minutes," I answered, and we once again lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, I heard some strange noises from some bed near mine.

I sighed.

"Who fell asleep?" I asked.

"I think it was Lind," Eri said tiredly.

Jesus, that girl doesn't do anything all day and still she falls asleep before everyone else!

"Should we wake her up?" I asked.

"No. We'll give her the presents tomorrow," Eri said.

OK. Ten minutes.

"Now, what should we do in this last ten minutes?" I asked.

I heard another strange noise. Man, these girls are really weak.

"Who fell asleep this time?" I asked

"I think it was Alice," Bessie anwered.

"So, let's talk," I said.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Bessie asked me

"I don't know. Tell me what you've been up to. I almost don't see you anymore," I said seriously.

"Yup. Now it's quidditch boy here, quidditch boy there…" Eri said.

"Well, as you know I have been spending my time with Marques. That's what I've been up to," Bessie answered with a tone of finality in her voice.

"I still don't understand how you did it. He's a fifth year, and you're a second!" Eri said

"Well, I don't know either. I just like him and he likes me. It's just as simple as that!" Bessie exclaimed.

Somehow I can't believe her.

"Well, you do have curves in all the right places. Maybe that's what he saw," Eri suggested.

"He's not that petty. He likes me because of who I am, not because of my body! He's not what you think he is! He's sensitive and sweet, and a perfect gentleman!"

_Oh-oh. Word vomits. Try to keep it in Lily. No, you can't._

"Bessie, he's using you!" I had to say. It was true and I don't want to see my friend hurt.

"Listen to me and just don't do anything you'll regret later, OK? He's only with you so he can get into your pants! Admit it, you're hot!"

"How can you say that? Just because you can't have a guy liking you it doesn't means I can't! Just because you're too-"

"Girls! It's midnight! Merry Christmas!" Eri yelled.

Our discussion ended immediately. I looked at Eri and grinned- it was probably the only thing that could have distracted me.

"Presents!" we yelled at the same time.

"What? What happened?" Lind asked us, getting up.

I smiled. I wonder what Bessie was going to say.

* * *

"We're going to be late for the Christmas brunch!" Alice yelled.

"Calm down! The food won't evaporate," Eri said calmly.

"It's not the food she's worried about," I added.

"It's Frank!" we all screamed in unison.

Alice's blush could give her hair a run for its money.

"Of course I'm not worried about Frank" Alice said "It'll just look bad if we don't get there in time."

"Yeah, right," I said, smirking and climbing through the portrait hole with the girls behind me.

"Come on, hurry up!" Alice said, pushing us.

"Alice, what's wrong with you? It's just Frank! It's not like you don't see him everyday!" Lind said.

"Unless there's something else to it," Bessie said mysteriously.

We all stopped and looked at her, all except Alice, who kept walking.

"Wait a second! What didn't you tell us?" Lind asked, turning now to Alice.

"I'm you're cousin! We've been inseparable since ever! How come you don't even tell me anything anymore?" Eri said, obviously hurt, and stormed off in the direction of the Great Hall.

'Great, this day just keeps getting better,' I thought, 'First it was the fight between Bessie and me, now Alice and Eri. What a Christmas!'

"I'll go talk to her," Bessie said, and she ran off after Eri.

This left me to deal with an Alice in tears and an angry Lind.

"Come on girls! Lind, if Alice didn't say anything it's because nothing happened. At least not yet. And Alice, don't worry! Eri was just surprised! You two will be fine again!" I said, trying to calm things down.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry Alice," Lind said, calming down.

"No problem. We really should get to the Great Hall," Alice said, and we started our walk to lunch once more.

OK, this is awkward.

There are only eight students in here: me, the girls, Frank, Marques and some Hufflepuff sixth year that I didn't know.

Then there's Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Filch.

As we are only a few, and mostly all Gryffindors, there's only one table in the middle of the Great Hall.

I'm at the farthest place down the table from Headmistress, across from Lind, then there's Alice next to me, across from Frank (they kept sending each other funny glances), next to Alice is Bessie, opposite her is Marques, then there's Eri who is opposite the Hufflepuff, and then there is professor Slughorn opposite Filch. And at the head of the table is McGonagall.

Eri and Alice still aren't talk to each other, so they're both really quiet, and everyone else seems to know something's wrong, and don't want to bother the silence.

I'm pondering all this when a voice startles me from my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you teenagers? It's Christmas!"

I looked up. It's the Headmistress.

"Nothing" they all mumbled.

"Ms Evans, why is everyone so quiet?" she asked me.

Damn, why me? What did I do to you, God?

"I have no idea. I guess we're enjoying the feast?" I said, and it came out more like a question.

Everyone nodded at this, trying to convince the Headmistress that that was the problem.

"Well, I hope you're more into Christmas at dinner," she said.

I looked up and smiled at her.

"We will be, don't worry" I said, determined.

Only after that did I understood what had happened: the Headmistress knew my name! Isn't that weird? I mean, they're a lot of students in this school!

_Yes, but it's the second time you're here. It's more that natural she remember the name Lily Evans._ My inner voice said.

SO not true! OK, she had another student named Lily Evans, but she is not me, nor am I her (if that makes any sense)!

I felt someone poking me. I looked, Alice.

"Lily, I need you to do me a favour. It's about Frank."

Why is it that everyone needs my help with boys nowadays?

Am I that much of a goodie two shoes that everyone believes me even when I'm lying? Hey! That may not be a bad thing at all!

"Lily, are you listening to me?" she asked me.

I turned to her.

"Yes, sure. Ask whatever you want."

"Well, Frank and I have something planned for today. You know, friends stuff. I didn't tell anyone, and I don't want anyone to know until I get back to the common room. Can you make sure no one comes after me? Please?" she said, with that puppy dog eyed look.

Maybe this is the day…

"Of course, Alice. Don't worry."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Of course, Alice. Don't worry."

I sighed in relief.

I know Erica is mad at me, but I can't just reschedule everything I have for this afternoon with Frank!

We're switching presents by the lake! Isn't that sweet?

I've liked him for so long. Well, I liked him ever since I knew him. And I know that if we ever get together, it'll be forever. I just have this felling, instinct, you name it. But I know this is for real.

I smiled at Lily.

Thank God she exists. I know she got to know my cousins really well during this break, more than she already did. I know she'll be able to control them.

"Thanks," I said to her, and I turned to smile and Frank, who smiled back at me and then resumed to the conversation he was having with Marques.

* * *

"Are you there Frank?" I asked.

"Yes, in here Alice," I heard him say.

I follow the voice and found him under a tree close to the lake.

"So, I'm glad you came," he said awkwardly.

Weird. He's glad I came? How could I not come?

"Look, Alice, I have something really important to tell you."

Oh-oh. What is it? I hope it's not bad… maybe he'll tell me he likes other girl and… NO! No, he can't like other girl, it would totally break my heart, and-

"I like you."

I was speechless.

He said it so clear, he wasn't even afraid.

He's so cute.

"Alice? Did you hear me?" he asked.

I snap back to reality.

"Of course I heard you!" I said, hugging him.

This is the happiest day of my life!

* * *

Two hours later we came back inside because it was really cold.

Frank gave me a bracelet with a heart - so cute!

I'm so happy! We're dating!

"Where have you been all the afternoon, Alice Helena Carlton Weasley?" I heard as soon as I entered the common room.

I looked up and saw it was Eri. That means she's not mad at me anymore!

Lily must have talked to her. I love that girl!

I looked at Lily to send her a thankful look and saw that she's looking at my hand and Frank's, which are linked, and smiling.

"I was worried sick about you!" Eri said.

I just smile and run to hug her.

I let her go and I can see the surprised look on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked me

"For being a wonderful person," I said to her happily.

"Hey, looks like someone's on cloud nine!" Bessie said from her spot by the fireplace with Marques.

"What?" I asked her, feeling very confused.

I saw Lily laughing. Was does that mean?

"Muggle expression," Lily informed me.

"Right, of course."

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Right, of course," Alice said.

I'm so happy for her!

Finally she and Frank got together!

And now I won't have the trouble of getting them together!

* * *

And today everyone's coming back from home. Damn, our break was too small.

Tomorrow it's the first day of school and I can say proudly that I already did all of my homework by myself, and I'm not copying it by my best friend in this right moment because I was too busy snogging my boyfriend all the break to bother with homework (like Bessie).

I'm frustrated.

I have absolutely nothing to do, no one to talk (Bessie is too busy _making_ her homework, Alice is with – you guess- Frank, Lind went to her mother and Eri is- again- tickling some fruits. _Note to self: discover what that means_!).

So I went for a walk.

I went to one of the corridors that take you to the library.

I was finally going to look up Lily Potter. Well I can't just ignore her anymore, could I? I mean, one way or another I'll be always connected with her, even if only by our names.

I wonder if I'm already allowed to read the books about the war. Probably not, as I'm still only a second year, but I might as well try.

Ouch! I bumped into something.

Or someone.

Damn. It's a Slytherin. And you know what they say about Slytherins, although they never did anything to me.

"Sorry," I said.

"You better be, _mudblood,_" the guy said, sneering hatefully at me.

I looked up. 'Mudblood? What's that? It mustn't be good. I'm not a Mudblood, am I?' I wondered.

"Take that back immediately!" someone demanded from behind me.

"Who do you think you are?" the Slytherin boy asked.

"Take that back!"

"Make me" the Slytherin said.

"_Langlock!_"

The Slytherin tried to say something, but he couldn't. He had his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth! I definitely want to learn that spell!

He started to run away, probably to the hospital wing.

"Bugger, I wanted to use that one on you!"

I smiled.

"Thanks, Black. But you didn't need to. He didn't do anything to me other than being rude," I said.

"Do you know what that name means?" he asked me.

We started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. I didn't feel like going to the library anymore.

"No. But it can't be anything too bad, right?" I asked him.

"Lily, don't you let anyone ever call you a mudblood, OK? It's just not right," Black said.

Wait. Did he just call me Lily?

"But tell me, what does Mudblood means?"

I was curious.

"Dirty blood. It's a stupid name pureblood maniacs use for muggle-borns. People who are against muggle-borns," he said seriously. Haha. Siriusly.

"Like that Voldemort fellow was?" I asked him. I'm actually going to learn something from the war without having to go to the library!

He nodded.

"Yes, just like that fellow."

"Thanks for defending me again. I've never been called that before," I stated

Such a stupid thing!

One thing I tell you: I'll never let myself be called a mudblood.

I'll prove I belong in here just like they do. And maybe Black wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey! Evans!" Black asked me as I was going into the common room- he wasn't coming in.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'm still pranking you no matter what!" he said, smirking.

I had to smile. I knew he was trying to lift the mood, and, in certain way, he did it.

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

"I'm still pranking you no matter what!" I said.

It worked. She smiled.

Honestly, I can't believe that people still exist who call muggle-borns that. I mean, after the war and all, shouldn't that have stopped?

"Finally, Sirius! Where were you?" James asked me.

"Had a funny meting with Evans," I explained.

"You didn't use the spell on her already, did you? I wanted to see it!" James asked.

I smirked.

"I can't believe you two! Just leave her alone!" Remus said angrily.

Geez, that guy always has to destroy the mood.

"Yes, I used it. But calm down your horses, Remus, I didn't do it on her. I used it on some Slytherin."

We found out about this spell during Christmas break (and that means Eri's and Alice's fathers, George and Fred, told us), and we've been waiting ever since to use it on Evans. I guess we can't do that now. It wouldn't be funny.

"So, did it work?" Remus asked me.

"It did! I love this one!" I said.

"Cool! When are we trying it on Evans for me to see?"

My smile faltered. I know how pranking her is his favourite hobby.

"Well, we won't be able to do it" I said.

I saw in his eyes he was instantly disappointed. Well, bugger!

"Thank God, someone finally put some conscience in you!" Remus exclaimed.

Conscience? What's that?

"Not really, but she saw me doing it" I said.

"She did? And why did you do it in front of her?" James said

Should I tell them about what the Slytherin called her?

_Best friends, Sirius, remember?_ Who said that? _You're conscience, moron_. You exist?

Noooooo… this is just some trick! I have no conscience! And if I did, she wouldn't be insulting me, right?

"The guy called her Mudblood. I wanted to defend her. I know we're not exactly friends, but we're both Gryffindors," I said at last, after my battle with my so called conscience (as if).

"Oh. You did well. She's my cousin's friend, after all," James said, after a long silence.

"Moving on, are we still doing the prank?" I asked.

We have this super prank for the beginning of class. You see, we are going to… wait! I'm not telling you what we'll do!

"We're only waiting for Frank for plan everything. I wonder what's taking him so long…" James said.

I looked eyes with Remus and we smirked. James still doesn't know about Alice and Frank, obviously.

Frank is afraid he won't like because he's Alice's cousin.

I'm sure I won't miss it when he finds out!

"Don't you have the map with you?" Remus asked

Yes! How could we forget about the map!

"Uh... not really. My father found out I had nicked it and took it away from me, again" James said.

WHAT? HE TOOK IT HOME? You see, the Marauders map is a map where you can see the entire castle and the people within it. It's one of our biggest trophies (being James' invisibility cloak the other). I just couldn't believe we didn't have it anymore!

"Sometimes, you're really stupid James" Remus said.

"Yes, you weren't supposed to take it home! You know you father finds out everything!" I said.

"What did his father find out?" Frank asked.

Wait, where did he come from?

"The map. We don't have the map anymore!" Remus said frantically.

Frank seemed shocked.

'You're not the only, my friend.' I thought.

"What about the prank? Without the map it'll be much harder!" he said

"Well, we'll do it anyway. Let's do it this way: Sirius and I will go and put everything in place. Frank, you stay watching for Filch. If he appears, take him away or warn us, ok? But don't insist too much, or he'll know you're up to something. Remus, you'll bring our victims to place, but you'll have to change your face and hair, so no one will know it was you, ok? Are we settled?" James asked.

I knew he was the leader for something.

"Ok" we all agreed.

I couldn't wait!

* * *

"So, how was your break? Dull, like I had predicted?" I asked Bess later that night in the common room.

We were all there sitting by the fire (and with all I mean James, Remus, Frank, me, Weasley, Alice, Erica, Bessie and Evans. The Chris guy, as usually, is upstairs probably reading or something. Maybe he's gay. Maybe that's why he doesn't talk that much. _Remus also reads and he's not gay._ You again? Go away conscience!)

"No, it was far from dull to me," Bess said.

God, that girl grew up pretty fast. I mean, she's hot. Really hot.

"Shut it Bessie. We really don't want to know how your snogs with Marques went," Eri said disgustedly.

"Actually, it was the best Christmas ever!" Alice exclaimed.

So sappy, these people.

But I can't say that I'm not happy that Alice and Frank are finally together. Their "we're just friends" attitude was getting on my nerves.

"It was boring," Eri said.

"Because there was no one here," Weasley said.

"And we were all by ourselves" Evans added.

"And our homework," the three of them ended together.

Weird.

Did they just finish each other's sentences?

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. This is their new fashion: finish what the other said. They've been like this since the beginning of the break," Bess informed us.

"We so do not!" Evans said.

"And that's the other: denying it."

"Alice, it's not like we had another option," Eri said.

"Unless spending time with each other," Evans said.

"As you and Bessie were so _busy,_" Weasley said, with and especial emphasis on the busy.

Uh… details I didn't care for.

Oh! I have to laugh! I can't keep it in!

_No, Sirius, you won't laugh. It's not a funny thing._ Like I ever cared about what you say, conscience!

I broke. I laughed so hard!

Ok, ok, fine, I'll explain.

You had to see Alice's and Frank's colour! They blushed! A man, blushing!

"Control yourself, Black!" Weasley spat at me.

"As if I was the one who made them blush!" I shot back.

"You're really a jerk," she said, face screwed up in a scowl.

Honestly, that girl! Unbearable.

"Am I? And you are a-"

"Quiet you two. It's time," Remus said, not letting me finish what I was about to say.

I looked at him.

Time? Time to what?

James seemed to be as confused as me, but Frank got up immediately.

"Honestly you two!" Remus said

Of course!

The prank! How could I forget! Forgive me God, for I have sinned!

"Where are you four going?" Eri asked us curiously.

I know how much she loves pranks; she's just like us marauders. But, well, she's friends with Evans. We can't have her knowing all of our secrets!

"Nowhere. Goodnight," James said, and we went of the portrait hole.

* * *

Half an hour later we had everything in place.

"And now what?" Frank asked as we got back to the common room.

* * *

**James's POV**

"Now we wait" I said, as I got up the stairs to our dormitory, the guys following me.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**Don't forget to review, as it is my birthday!!**

**-Hannah-**


	9. 2nd year:Golden red

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_ **

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot**_

**_author's note_:sorry for taking so long to update, but i really couldn't**

Ramzes: i had to destinies in mind for Chris, and one of them was beeing peter's grandson. but i guess i'll use the other. it doesn't have so much to do with the marauders generation, but it'll do.

Bessie will get rid of the old man, but only next chapter. Lily will discover pieces from Lily's Potter life each year.

well, read and review!

**

* * *

**

**James' POV**

"What do I have to do to get you two up?" I heard Remus asking with impatience

He must be up at some time, seeing that he was bugging me to get up at almost twenty minutes.

Sirius was still asleep too.

"_Sonorus_" Remus said. What the hell was that spell?

"WAKE UP!"

_'Geez! I think i'll be deaf after that!'_ i thought

At least I found out what was that spell for.

"GET UP RIGH NOW!"

Bugger, wouldn't he just shut up?

"Alright I'm up!" I said

"Even I woke with that" Chris exclaimed somewhere from his bed

"Sorry about that" Remus said

"I think you woke the entire castle! Let your madness stay inside, would you?" Sirius said, turning in his bed

"Yes, do it like Sirius does. Let your inner fights to yourself" I said, laughing at Sirius, who glared at me until he too started laughing

"Fine. Just get up you two!" he said, this time with his normal voice tone

"What time is it?" I asked, finally remembering why we had to get up

The prank.

"Seven" Remus answered me

What? Seven already? _'Now it's me who feels the need to scream!'_

"Seven? And you just woke us now? We only have twenty-five minutes!" I said in nothing else but a whisper, seeing as Chris was still trying to sleep.

"Funny, because I think that that's what I'm trying to do at half an hour!" he said back

Some noises came from Sirius bed. Damn! That guy could never stay awake! Unbelievable!

"Sirius!" I said, getting up and throwing him out of his bed "Just get up! The prank you jerk! Are you forgetting?"

And I start dressing myself while I went to Frank's bed to get him up.

Wait a second, he was not there!

Where the hell did that guy went? He is disappearing too much for my liking!

"Frank's already down, making sure Filch isn't around" Remus said, as he sat down waiting for me and Sirius to get ready

"Is he crazy? Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious if a student is out at this time?" I said

Sometimes I wonder how Remus is the smart one in the group.

"We totally forgot about that! But what's done it's done. There's no going back now. Besides, Filch is not supposed to see him" Remus said

"He's right. Let's just hurry up to prevent more accidents. At least the ones that aren't caused by us!" Sirius said

"It's a miracle! Sirius said something intelligent!" Remus said, falling to his knees.

"Yeah, that have been happening a lot, don't you think?" Sirius asked

That guy is one in a million.

* * *

In five minutes we were in the common room, where we found Frank waiting for us

"Finally, guys! Filch is still sleeping. Or was some minutes ago. Anyway, let's get to our act"

Filch sleeping… Good, this way it'll be easier.

I started moving to the portrait hole, and looked back to hurry the guys.

_'Wait... red hair in the dormitories' stairs?'_ i thought as i looked back.

"Wait a second" I mouthed to the guys, and start moving to the stairs.

I had to found out to whom that hair belonged. What if the person ruined our prank? That couldn't happen!

It was not from a Weasley, as it was not my family colour. So, it weren't my cousins.

I went until the stairs and… nothing. There was no one there.

"What was it James?" Sirius asked me

"Nothing. Let's get going" I said, looking back once more to make sure there wasn't anyone there

* * *

"Here we are." I said as you got near the professor's common room (we found it in the beginning of the year in the map)

"How long until all the professors get here?" I asked Remus

"About ten minutes"

"Good. Let's start it, should we? Frank, go watch for Filch and stay on his hells until Remus goes get him. Don't let him see you! The three of us will wait for the professors and then Remus will go and get him, ok?" I said, taking the leader place

They said yes with their heads and Frank got off under the invisibility cloak and went for his post.

"Now us. Remus, you better change now" I said to him

"Wait, what you want me to look like?" he asked us

Well, this will be funny.

"Uh, let's see…" Sirius said

I looked at him and we smirked.

"You'd look more innocent if you were a girl" I said

Like I expected, Remus was shocked.

"No way will I be a girl! I can't make myself… grow in certain places, in lack of a better way to say it!"

"You don't have to. In our age, most of the girls are still really flat. Well perhaps not Bessie, she is actually quite…"

"Shut up Sirius" Remus said

"Ok. But you got my point. Are you changing or not?" Sirius asked him

I looked at Remus. He looked like he was taking one of the biggest decisions of his life.

"Alright" he said

Good! That'll make the plan even more perfect!

"But" I knew there was a but coming "You will never ever mention this again, are we understood?" he said

"Aye Captain!" Sirius and I said, although we knew we were never going to forget this

"Good. Ok, I'll do it now then"

We looked at him. Soon, where first was a sandy brown haired boy was now a red haired, green eyed girl. Wait! That was the colour of hair that I saw back in the dormitories' stairs!

Where have I seen this before?

"Remus, you look like Evans!" Sirius shouted in a whisper (if that make any sense at all!)

"I do?" he asked

"Yes, you do!" I said suddenly. How could I not see it at first?

"Then wait, I'll change again" he said

Wait! This is a major opportunity! We prank the professors and if anyone is to blame it'll be Evans!

"NO! Don't change! This way it'll be more credible. Evans never lied and everyone believes in her! This is perfect!" I said

"No way. Unless you have forgotten, I'm her friend" Remus said

"James is right. Besides it won't happen anything to her. Everyone likes her" Sirius said

Well, that's true. She's every professor's pet. She always has great marks in everything, she's pretty… oh, but she's also annoying like hell! Just remembering this I ask myself if she'll ever get a boyfriend who can put up with her!

"I don't know…" Remus said

He has to do this.

"Come on Remus! Nothing will happen to her! Besides, no one will connect her with what we're about to do" I said

"Well… ok. I agree. If she'll escape of any punishment…"

"That's the spirit, Remus!" Sirius said

"Oh, no you won't!" someone said from behind me, taking the cloak off us.

She has such an annoying voice! At least now I'm sure it was her in the dormitories.

And how the hell did she see us? We weren't talking too loud, were we?

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Remus asked her

Weird. Now we have two Lily's. The difference is that one of them has a male voice.

"I could ask you the same thing! Now, I don't know how you did it, but change back immediately!" she shouted at Remus

He obeyed promptly.

"Now, you three explain!" she shouted

"Keep it down! You don't want a detention, do you?" Sirius asked her

If she keeps loud like that, I'm sure as hell we'll get one.

"And you don't want to see me really angry! One thing is pranking me, changing my hair, make me look like a fool in front of some silly students. Other completely different is ruining my reputation with the professors and put me in trouble by pretending to be me! Shame on you three! Especially you Remus! I didn't thought you capable of doing this to me!" she said, or better, screamed

I had to keep that girl quiet or she would get us into trouble. Besides, the professors were arriving to their common room. It wouldn't be pretty if they found us.

"Lils, I'm really sorry. But you wouldn't get into trouble, I promise" Remus said to her.

I have a felling that that won't shut her up.

"I wouldn't get in trouble? Yeah, right, of course I wouldn't!" She hissed "What were you going to do anyway? And how did you change? Explain to me immediately!"

"Look, we'll explain later. Now we have to get going or we'll be late!" Sirius said

"You won't get out of here without explaining this to me!"

"I wasn't thinking in doing anything to you until tomorrow, but hey!, you came after us. This time, I'm not sorry at all!" I said "_Petrificus Totalus"_

Remus looked at me with an angry expression.

"Put her back, James. We won't leave her here like this!" he said

"Sirius, put her in that broom closet. We'll come back for her later" I said, and Sirius did as I told him

"James!"

"Come on Remus. We can't loose this opportunity! Please? We'll came back for her as soon as we're done" Sirius pleaded

"Let's hurry up then" Remus answered

"OK. Now let's go. We only have two minutes. Remus, this time, blonde hair and blue eyes." I said

Remus nodded and changed, and went on his way to get Filch.

Sirius and I hide under the cloak and made sure every professor was inside.

Finally after a few minutes, we heard voices.

"Are you sure the professors called me, young lady?" Filch asked the little girl, who was Remus

"Yes. They said for you to hurry up"

Remus has a really cute female voice. One more thing he'll never forget.

"Then you go to breakfast now. But if you're lying, I'll go after you, did you heard me?" Filch asked her (or him. This is confusing!)

"Of course" Remus said and started in the direction of the Great Hall, where he and Frank were to wait for us.

"Sugar quill" Filch said, and then he got in the professors' common room

"Let's do it" I said to Sirius

You see, in the last weeks of classes before Christmas and during the Christmas break, Remus, Sirius and I have been looking everywhere we can for some spell to lock doors and that won't subside to a simple _alohomora_. We found this awesome spell that locks the doors and that can only be opened after twenty four hours and by someone from the outside.

"_Artus janua_" Sirius and I said at the same time

The door closed instantly.

This was going to be the best day of class ever.

* * *

"So, did you do it?" Remus asked as we sat down in the place opposite them

"Did it work?" Frank asked us

"We already did it. Now we just have to wait!" Sirius said

I just nodded and started to eat. I had a sensation we were forgetting something.

"Good morning guys" Alice said sitting down next to Frank

I know they are friends and all, but I think they have been much closer than they were before. Am I missing something?

"Good morning" we said

The rest of the girls came after them and sat in places next to us.

"Hey, Remus, did you see Lils? She got up earlier and we haven't seen her ever since" Lind asked

Damn! That's what we forgot! We left Evans in the broom closet!

Remus looked at me and I saw that he too had forgotten her.

And I thought he liked her.

"No, I haven't seen her yet" he lied. REMUS LIED AND IT WAS NOT BECAUSE OF A PRANK! MIRACLE! well, at least not directly because of a prank.

I guess we'll get Evans later.

"Ok. Thanks anyway" Lind said

"Hey, where are the professors?" Eri asked suddenly

And she was not the only one. Around us everyone was asking the same thing.

I guess is time to inform the Heads.

"Remus. Send it" I whispered to him

He nodded and went for something in his pocket. After he touched in it with his wand, said some words and the paper transformed in a plane and flowed until the Ravenclaw's table, where the Head girl was from.

I saw her face while she read it.

A completely shocked face.

Then she got up and came to the Gryffindor's table, to see Daniel Molnar- who is Head boy- and showed him the paper.

He got up and went with her until the front of the Great Hall.

"I ask for everybody's attention please!" he said

Everyone looked up and stayed quiet.

"I'm sure you all noted the lack of professors in the Heads table" the Head girl, Alyssa Fertaz said

"Well, it came to our hands a paper that explains it all. We will read it loud for you to know the reason of this miss" Molnar said "Alyssa if you don't mind"

"Student population of Hogwarts:

What a better way to start classes than not having them?

We are giving you an extra day of holidays. Consider this as a Christmas present.

The Marauders" she said

Ok, not the best of the notes. But that will do.

"The Head Girl and I will try to solve this problem. But, until then, you have the day off" Molnar said

The entire hall started cheering, me and the boys include.

"We made our point across: we pranked the professors!" Sirius said

"Are you mad?" I heard someone asking me from my other side

I turned. Bloody hell, is Lind.

"Of course we are" Sirius said, smirking to Lind

I see a fight coming out of that

"Where are the professors?" Alice asked us

"Locked in their common room" Frank said

"You must be really stupid. Do you know in what problems you're getting yourselves into?" Lind said

"I thought it was a really good prank. Original" Eri said

I love this girl. She is so much like me.

"We're not getting into trouble. No one knows who we are" Sirius said, clearly confronting Lind to say otherwise

"It seems to me that you're as stupid as you look. My mother is a professor. She knows who the Marauders are" she said

Shit! I totally forgot about that!

But she won't do anything to us. We're family, right?

"And where the hell is Lily?" Bessie asked, breaking the tension

Sirius and Remus looked at me.

"You should get going" Remus said, getting up

Sirius and I followed his example.

"Are you coming Frank?" I asked him

"No. I'll stay with the girls. Maybe look for Lily with them" he said

I nodded.

After all, he didn't know we had locked her in a broom closet.

* * *

"Which one was it?" Remus asked

"I'm not sure. I think it was that one" Sirius said

"Yes. Look guys, why don't you get going to the Common room and I'll go get her? It'll be easier" I said

"Are you sure James? I mean, I'm her friend and she won't be in her best moods…" Remus said

"In this moment, I'm not sure if she sees you like a friend. At least she already hates me" I said, reasoning him

"James is right. Besides, Evans is a red hair. You know what they say about red hairs. They're not the friendliest people when they are irritated. Leave it to James" Sirius said

"Thanks Sirius. I didn't knew you like me that much" I said

"But I do!"

Leave it to Sirius not to understand sarcasm

"But I think she would prefer that I get her, don't you think?" Remus said

"Honestly? No" Sirius said

Remus made a sad face.

Maybe he does like her. How is that even possible?

"We better get going" Sirius said, dragging Remus with him in the direction of the common room.

'_I guess it's up to me now. Here I go'_. I thought while I opened the door of the broom closet.

She's just like we left her. Still petrified and still with the same confused expression.

I'm not exactly dying to see how much that expression is going to change.

I said the contra-curse and she moved, falling to the floor.

"Need some help? I asked while I extended her my hand

"None from you!" she shouted "You petrified me, and you weren't even sorry!"

Well, that's not exactly true.

I was sorry that I forgot her here.

"I wasn't going to let you ruin my plan!" I said, while we get off the broom closet

I looked at her face waiting to see an angry face but still, all I could see was a hurt face.

'_Hug her, idiot. Say you're sorry. I hate seeing her like this_'. Wait a second! I don't like her! Where did that thought come from?

"But just so you know, it went perfectly." I said, looking away from her face

"What did you do? You didn't have me into trouble, did you?" she asked. I could see by her voice that she was frightened by that thought

"No. Remus didn't went like you" I said simply

"How did he do that? Wait, what time is it? Shouldn't we be in class right now? I'm going to get into trouble because of you James Potter!" she hissed

"First: Remus is a Metamorphmagus. He can change into whatever he wants. Second: no, we don't have classes today, since the professors are locked in their common room. Third: if you tell anyone we did this, I swear you'll wish never to have known you were a witch" I said. She had to know who she was dealing with. '_Damn, the hurt face again. You really are stupid_'.

"You might not call me that, maybe because of your parents, but I know that deep inside you're just like the Slytherins. You think I'm a mudblood and that I don't deserve to be here. But listen to me and listen well: I belong here as much as you do, and it's not a spoiled kid that will ruin my life" she said, with tears threatening to come out of her eyes

Mudblood? Of course not!

"Are you crazy? I don't think you're a mudblood!" I said to her

She stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, you do. You just don't use the expression. What else could it be for you to treat me this way? I'm tired of dealing with you. I'm tired of screaming and crying. You know what, I don't care anymore. Now, the only thing I can feel for you is indifference" she hissed, and started running

"We'll see if you still feel indifference towards me in the end of the year!" I yelled after her, making sure she heard me

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"We'll see if you still feel indifference towards me in the end of the year!" he said

I ran even faster. I had to get away from him.

Why does he do this to me? I never did anything to him!

At least now I told him everything I wanted to. But I know I'll have to payback to that. I just hope it won't be too bad.

But like I said to him, now he can't affect me more than in the outside.

One thing I tell you: I won't cry for James Potter _ever_ again in my life.

* * *

"For God sakes Lily Anna Evans, where have you been?" Bessie asked, when she spotted me by the fire in the common room later that morning

The professors were still locked in their common room, and both Heads, Molnar and Fertaz, decided that there was nothing they could do.

"Around the castle" I lied. I wasn't about to tell them that Potter, Black and Remus let me locked in a broom closet, so that I wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Around the castle? We've looked for you in all this bloody castle!" she said

"And it is a big castle" Eri added

"Sorry about that. Where are the others?"

"Lind, Alice and Frank are off searching for you" Eri said

We felt in silence.

There wasn't much to talk. Although it's kind of strange that Bessie hasn't insisted to know exactly where I've been.

"So, around the castle you said? Where, exactly?"

Ops. I spoke too soon.

"Everywhere. The grounds, the library, all the floors… around, know what I mean?" I said

They both nodded at me.

In that moment, Lind came in the common room.

"Lily Anna Evans! Where were you all morning?"

I think I've been hearing my full name a lot this morning.

"Around the castle." I repeated "Where are Alice and Frank?"

"They said they were going to look for you for a little longer, although I know they just needed an excuse to be alone"

"Yeah. Somehow I agree with that" I said

We looked around and smiled, which soon turned into a grin and then a laugh.

I love these girls.

* * *

And I'm back at school.

I missed this routine so much! Honestly! How can I be so weird that I love classes while everyone else's just waiting for the weekend?

'_Not weird, especial'_ my inner voice said. It's an official statement: I love that voice!

"It's Friday! Just one more class and we're over!" Lind said

"I totally agree. These two months of school passed way too slow!" Bess said

Yup. Two months, and the marauders weren't accused guilty by that prank on the professor's common room. But they haven't pranked me as well. I think Remus is holding them back.

Alice is already thirteen, made on the beginning of the previous month, and Eri made them last week, on the 28th. Oh! I've finally found out what tickle some fruits means! You see, the entry to the kitchens is a panting with some fruits. You tickle the pear and she lets you in! Eri told me last week when we went there on her birthday. It seems that it was her father who told her about it. Although it was kind of weird, because the pear actually laughed!

I looked around and smiled at my four friends.

"You know, you should learn how to enjoy classes. They can be pretty interesting" I said

"Interesting? Well, sometimes I guess. Especially in DADA." Eri said

Oh, yes. DADA.

I can't say I despise it anymore. Actually, since the beginning of the term, I've been a lot better in DADA. I'm now the top student together with Potter. Surprisingly, Lind has stopped worrying about grades. She said something about "Stop doing what my mother wants". Fairly easy to comprehend.

Right now, my problem is transfiguration. I thought it so easy last year and now… well, I guess I'll have to study some more.

"Isn't it good that the last class its DADA? At least we don't fall asleep" Alice said, coming out of nowhere (actually, it wasn't anywhere. She came from behind us.)

"I have the same opinion" Remus said, coming from behind us with Frank, Black and Potter

Potter found out about Alice and Frank during the first month, and, surprisingly (actually, not at all) he was happy about it.

I haven't quite excused Remus by letting me in a broom closet. Actually, I haven't excused him at all.

We've been fighting a lot this year. More than we should. And two months not speaking to one of your best friends it's hard.

"Don't forget we're starting with duels today!" Lind piped in

"Yeah. It should be cool" I said

"But Evans, are you forgetting you've already been in a duel, with Jamie here, last year?" Black asked me

"Of course I remember. I especially remember the stupid face of Potter. Or Jamie, like you said. Quite a funny nick name. Fits him perfectly, him being small and all" I said

Oh God! Did I say that loud? Shit!

They've been quiet and I had to go and ruin it all! _Damn you Lily Evans!_

"You know what Evans, I like you're attitude." Black said

_He likes my attitude? Why am I sure Potter is not of the same opinion?_

I stopped abruptly because there was someone blocking my space. What a surprise, Potter.

"Do I seem small to you now?" he asked

_'Actually, no. you must be at least one head taller than me, pretty tall_' i thought, but somehow, it wasn't that that came out of my mouth

"Actually, yes. Maybe you should think in using some heels or something. Now that I look closer, you're kind of small for your age."

"Hey! I didn't know you had it in you Evans!" Black said

"Thanks Black"

"Shut up, Sirius." Potter said "And dare you say I'm small? I'm quite tall for my age, thank you, I-"

I didn't let him finish the sentence.

"Just move, ok? I have classes to attend." I stepped through him, the girls following me

After giving some more steps, though, I turned back.

"You know, you should really follow that heels thing I told you. It might help you get some luck with the girls. That way you can at least pretend you're straight"

I'm getting in trouble, but I really couldn't care less!

Potter looked at me for a while, but I didn't give him a change to say anything. 

I start walking to classes.

"Welcome kids! Hurry up! Sit down! Mr. Black, quiet!" Hermione was saying

"Sorry professor" Black said, winking at her

Can you believe it! He winked at a professor!

"Mr. Black, in case you don't remember, I'm married." Hermione said, smiling at Black

The entire class giggled at this.

"Oh, don't worry! I don't want your husband for anything!"

I don't now why, but I think he is more interested in the daughter than in the mother.

"Would you shut up Black?" Lind said, remembering everyone that the child of professor's marriage was still there

"Are we touchy? Maybe jealous?" Black asked

Ouch. Wrong move.

"You really are full of yourself, you know? As if!" she said

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Black! Let's calm down, ok? I'll start class now…" Hermione said

Instead of hearing what she would say, like a good student would do, I turned to Lind, like a good friend would do.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

She nodded at me.

"Just ignore him" Eri said, from her other side "You know Ron is much more handsome than Sirius"

"Erica! Stop appreciating my father!" Lind said, trying to contain the smile that was to come

"What? Mr. Ronald Weasley has the hottest butt I have ever seen!" she declared

Unfortunately for her, she said it when everyone else was silent.

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley. I think the same as well." Hermione said

Lind and I had to stiff our laugh, like everyone else was doing.

Erica is dangerous when she's embarrassed.

"Than I'm happy we agree" Eri answer back to Hermione

She laughed.

"Yes. Now, should we forget about my husband's qualities and continue with class?" Hermione said, turning back and writing some more stuff in the boar, to which I was not paying attention again, as I turned to the three giggling girls next to me. Three, yes, because Erica didn't thought it that funny.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Lind said

"No! You wouldn't tell him, would you? I would never be able to look at him again!" Eri said

"At least you won't at his front. Because the backwards… you seem to be enjoying!" Bessie said

Containing my laugh was becoming harder and harder.

"What? He does have a nice butt!" Eri defended herself

"Come on kids! Pair up with the persons I told you!" Hermione said

Ups. I don't know who I'm paired up with. I don't even know what she demanded us to do.

"Did you hear who we're with?" Alice asked

"You're with me" Remus said, from behind her

"And us?" I asked him

He smiled because I spoke to him. I smiled as well. This fight had last too long.

"Well, Eri is with Chris" he said. Uh, how appropriate "Lind you're with that Slytherin guy, Firipi I think."

"Why does she do this to me? What have I ever done to her? I'm her daughter and she joins me with a Slytherin!" Lind cursed under her breath, walking off to find the said Slytherin

"And me?" Bessie asked

I just hope Hermione haven't put us with any Slytherin. We're both muggle-borns. You know how they are about muggle-borns.

"Bessie's with Sirius and you Lils… well…" he stammered

Why the stammering?

"Say it Remus!" I said

"With James" he said

Great.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Bessie asked, has Black approached her from behind

"We're supposed to duel. Weren't you listening?" Remus asked us

"Honestly? No." Alice said

Remus gave us small tips of what we were supposed to and I turned around to find Potter.

I found him still sit on his place, not moving a muscle.

"Potter? Are you there?" I asked him

No answered. Great, he travelled to another world right when I need him. _You need him Lily?_ Stupid inner voice. I just made a wrong choose of words. I meant when I have to do something with him_. Do something with him?_ Just shut up!

"Potter! Wake up to life!" I shouted at his ear. He jumped on his place and turned to see who had spoken.

"Jeez Evans! Louder, would you?" he asked sarcastically

"Lets just do what we have to do, ok?" I said

He nodded and we placed ourselves in the right places.

"So, should I start or you?" he asked

"Go ahead. You have more practise than me" I spat back at him

He seemed to be thinking for a while (Yes! It's true! He thinks!), and then he smirked. Somehow, that smirk still scares me, no matter how indifferent I want to be from him.

"You do know you're supposed to use the _Expelliarmus _spell, don't you?" I asked, guessing what he was about to do.

"We do?" he asked stupidly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Let start?" he asked

I nodded.

He looked at me for a while, and then made a move.

"_Expelliarmus"_

He caught me out of guard, and my wand went flying to the floor in front of him

"And I thought you were going to be hard to defeat" he said, levitating my wand until me

That made my blood boil.

"Let start again then?" he asked

"_Expelliarmus_"he said

This time I was prepared.

"_Impedimenta_" I said, and didn't even waited for him to recover "_Expelliarmus_"

His wand came flying towards me.

"Now we're talking" he said

I levitate his wand to him and waited from him to continue.

"_Expelliarmus_" he said

"_Impedimenta_" I said

And we stayed like that for more than thirty minutes.

"Now kids. Let's start something different. You're allowed to use other spells you may know. But, I don't want anything harmful, are we understood?" Hermione said

"Professor, making teethes grow isn't harmful, is it?" Black asked

Hermione tried to hide her smile, but wasn't capable of it entirely.

"Yes, it is. I don't want anyone using that spell, are we understood?" she asked. We all said yes "Good. Now you can start"

"They used that spell on her in her fourth year. My father told me. He said that before her teethes were huge! That's why Sirius asked her about it" I heard someone saying next to me

Incredible. Potter is actually being civil towards me!

"Should we start?" I asked him

He went for his place.

"I'll go first." I said. I'll use the one Black used in the end of Christmas break. It's one of the few I know. "_Langlock_"

"_Impedimenta_" he said "that is one of my favourites. Sirius and I were thinking in use it on you, but then he stopped wanting to prank you, I don't know why"

Ah. So it was Black who was holding Potter back about pranking me. I have to remember to thank him.

"Just get going, Potter" I said

"Ok. Just wait. Let me concentrate" where is he going with this bullshit?

"_Varium illumino cutis rutilus_" he said suddenly

I wasn't fast enough to react. The spell got me.

Everyone around from me start laughing.

I looked at my skin at it was red! I mean a golden red! All my skin is GOLDEN RED!

"Potter, take it off!" I screamed at him

"Sorry, it'll last twelve hours!" he said to me

What? I can't be golden red for twelve hours!

"What is this all about? Oh my…" professor Hermione said looking at me "James Potter, take that out immediately!"

"Sorry professor. But it'll last at least twelve hours" he said, faking being really sorry

I didn't wait to hear anything else, I just stormed out of the room, hiding my face in my robes, and running as fast as I could to the Gryffindor's tower.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Hannah-**


	10. Summer 2nd year

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_ **

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot_**

**_Author's note: hi! hope you all had a great christmas!_**

_**thanks for everyone who reviewed!**_

_**on with the story now.

* * *

**_

The spell took fourteen hours to fade. FOURTEEN HOURS! Thank God the next day was a Saturday.

Anyway, I kept my promise: I didn't cried one single tear, although I had to made a lot of effort to it.

'_And now there's only three months of school left_.' I thought

The last months had been incredible quiet; never have I had such peace while at Hogwarts.

I know Potter didn't do anything to me because of Black, but I still don't know why, nor did I thank him for it.

'_You have a chance for it now_' my inner voice alerted me, as I saw Black entering the common room with Bessie. Wait… was she crying?

"Bessie, what's wrong?" I asked her

As she looked at me, she cried even more, letting go of Black and running upstairs.

"What happened to her?" I asked Black

"Something with quidditch boy, I didn't quite understand. I found her out there in the grounds"

I knew this was going to happen. He dumped her. I just hoped she hadn't done anything she would regret later.

"Thanks Black" I said

"Sure thing Evans. Let me know how she is later"

I nodded to him and went up to the 2nd year girl's dormitory.

I heard her sobs as soon as I entered the room. I found her laid on her bed with the curtains half closed around her.

"What did he do Bessie?" I asked her as I sat on her bed and put her head on my lap

"You...were...right…Lily" she said between sobs "I…found…him with…other…girl"

Oh God. I hate seeing her like this.

"Forget about him. He didn't deserve you" I said "there wasn't a way for you to know"

"Yes, there was! It…was…all…my…fault!"

How could she believe this was her fault? He was the one who betrayed her!

"It's not your fault!"

"No. If…I just…I just…gave him… what he…wanted!" she said, still sobbing

"So he left you because you didn't slept with him?" that's unbelievable!

"I…I found him with…with other girl! They were… they were…" and she broke off again, crying harder than ever, but I understood her.

Man, she really liked this one!

Right now I feel that I could hex him without mercy… maybe I'll do that later. I'm sure Black would be pleased to help me.

"He didn't deserve you. But cry, you'll feel better" I said, and stayed there holding her until she drifted into sleep

* * *

"How could you!" I screamed later as I entered the common room, Black right beside me and fuming too, wands at hand.

"Keep it down kid" Marques said to me

"Don't say for her to keep it down! You don't want to mess with me, do you?" Black spat at him

He seemed slightly scared.

'_Huh, interesting'._

"You'll learn not to play with girls anymore, the hard way!" I told him

He snorted.

"You're a second year, I'm a fifth. What do you think you can do to me?" he asked me, getting up and grasping his wand

"Don't you think we can't handle you. I'm Sirius Black, and I might be young, but I know things you wouldn't know even in your dreams"

Again, he seemed scared. He went for defensive.

"Look, you don't know what really happened. Don't believe that whore words!"

How does he dare! He'll see what happens to him!

"_Incarcerous_" Black said and Marques was tied up

"_Locomotor Mortis_" I said, and his legs were locked together

Black and I looked around the common room.

Everyone was looking at us.

"If anyone tells what happened here or takes his ropes of, there'll be serious problems. Don't forget I am a special friend from the Marauders" Black said

I looked at him. It seemed that pranking people all year was finally paying back. Everyone turned back to what they were doing, pretending nothing had happened.

Then, we departed from the common room.

"Thanks for helping me on that Black" I said once we were outside

"I was just defending my friend's honour" he said, smirking "and I really enjoyed doing that"

I laughed at him and we went on our own ways.

* * *

Count down to the end of the year: one month left.

So many things have happened since that episode with Marques. When Marques went complaining to Hermione about what happened, and said that it was me and Black that did it, everyone he pointed out to testify denied they've saw anything, so Marques wasn't able to prove anything and Black and I got away with it. I just hope this won't stop me from getting to prefect. I'll have to be really behaved from now on.

After a week, Marques apologized to Bessie, but she ignored him. She was entertained with some Ravenclaw of our year. Since then she has already dated more two guys, one second year and one third year, both Hufflepuff. At least now I'm sure she won't do anything she's too young for.

The Gryffindors won the quidditch cup for the second year consecutive, having won all games that ended with Potter catching the snitch. Lind went just wonderfully on her keeper place.

Eri gave up on finding what's wrong with Chris- at least for this year, she said. Chris is still has mysterious has ever, but he seems to be getting along with the boys. At least a bit better.

Alice and Frank are still together, and they've never been better.

Black is still the same (I don't think he'll ever change), and he's still civil to me. But we're still just on 'good morning's basically.

Remus is mostly the same, except for his new thing of always caring a book with him. Seriously, you never see him without a book anymore!

And last, but not least, there's me. I'm the same bookworm as ever. And still my flaw its transfiguration. I've never been pranked again, nor do I think I'll ever be.

Potter and Black found another victim; a Slytherin boy from our year. His name was… Severus? Yes, I think that was it. Severus Something-That-Seems-Like-Snake. He has the worst black grimy hair I have ever seen! But he is also a genius in potions. Professor Slughorn says we're the best students she ever had.

I don't know why they keep pushing him, but hey!, I'm not complaining! Since it's not me anymore…

"Don't you smell smoke? Because I think Lily's thinking!" I heard someone saying

I opened my eyes and looked around. Eri had just come in the common room, followed by Lind and Bessie. Alice was already here with Frank.

"Maybe. Because, unlike you, I think" I said to her and she laughed

"I'll let that pass Evans" she answered me "but seriously now, are you in for a visit to the kitchens? I'm starving and it's still too long for dinner!"

I looked to my clock.

"It's half an hour to dinner" I said incredulously

"Like I said, I'm starving and it's still too long for dinner" Eri repeated

Bad won't do.

"Ok, I'm in" I said, getting up

"I'll stay. I have an essay to finish" Lind said

"Ok. See you at dinner" Alice said, as we moved to the portrait hole

"Hey! Girls" I heard an all too familiar voice calling us

I turned and half smiled. Black and Remus.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey. So, are you going to the kitchens?" Remus asked us

"Yes… why?" Eri asked

"May we join you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Alice said, and we were off to the kitchens.

* * *

"Could you get us four pieces of chocolate cake and one of strawberry?" Eri asked once we were at the kitchens "And pumpkin juice too, please"

The house-elf nodded and went to get what she asked. Meanwhile, we sat at a table waiting.

Not two minutes later the house-elf came back with our requests. I ate the piece of strawberry cake.

"So, what's going on with you girls?" Remus asked

"Well, I'm still trying to prank the Marauders…" Eri said, smirking

Black and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

"Prank us? Sorry darling, you may be good, but not enough" Black said

"Won't happen" Remus completed

"We'll see about" Eri answered him, with a very devious smile plastered on her face

"And you Bessie?" Black asked, trying to hide a small smile. I bet he was thinking _'I told her all that she knows._' As if.

"Sweetie, I spend one fourth of my day with you. How come you already don't know all that I do?" Bessie asked him

He smirked.

"Sorry, let me ask that again: what do you do when you're not with me or snogging someone?"

This made Bessie punch him playfully on the arm. Did I mention that Bessie's playfully punches are not so playfully?

"That hurt" Black said

"Really? Because it wasn't meant too" Bessie said sarcastically, laughing at Black.

"Let's move on. What about you Lils?" Remus asked me

"As if you don't know what I do in my free time! I do the basic: I read, study, bla, bla, bla…" I said to them

They laughed. '_I should work on a circus. Well, I would, if I wasn't against what they do with the animals and how they treat them in there. Is really a relative question this one: would I join the circus? If it was just a clown circus, I'm sure I would be really successful, but otherwise, I'm not so sure._' '**Lily, stop spacing**' my inner voice said. I only obeyed to her because I was too tired for a fight.

"And you?" I asked back to Remus, getting in the conversation again.

"Remus studies, we already know that" Eri said, before he could say anything "What about you Sirius?"

"Also the basics: pranking Slytherins, first years, bla, bla, bla" he said

I laughed at him. He was clearly mocking me, but, as unexpected as it sounded, I wasn't bothered by it.

"As long as you don't prank me anymore, I'm cool with it!" I said to him, smiling

"Don't worry; pranking you it's not funny anymore"

Thank God for that!

* * *

Tomorrow I'm going home. Sadly it's true: my 2nd year it's over.

We all made it through our exams, so we were all happily having dinner on the Great Hall, saying goodbye to the school until next year.

"I can say this was a productive year" Remus said from across from me

"I agree. It was a relatively good year" I said, smiling

"Jeez, you speak like you are forty!" Eri was laughing, but it was not a cheerful laughing like always. Something missed in there.

Anyway, I laughed with her.

"That would be bad for you, because that way you would be forty-one!" I said back

I was sitting next to Eri, Lind, Bessie, Alice, Frank and Remus. Potter and Black didn't show up. They were probably packing (_'that's why I do it two days before we leave'_). Chris wasn't there as well. '_That's probably what was missing in Eri's laugh'_

"So, Lils, you survived another year living with owls" Bessie said suddenly

_'Yes, now that I think about it, I did make an excellent job in avoiding those birds_.' I came and left earlier for breakfast, on lunch and dinner there was no owls' mail (still sounded weird) and when my family needed to send me anything, they send it with Bessie's mail. And of course, Every time an owl came near me, storm-night attacked her. _'I knew I had a cat for something'_, I thought smilingly

"I still can't understand how you're afraid of owls. They're so fascinating!" Frank said

Great, another Henry.

"They're violent, and they're trying to rule the world!" I said to them

Yes, I do believe owls are making a plan to dominate the world! They're evil! Pure and hard evil! '_But I'm still not sure how I let that thought out of my mouth_'

"Lily, stop seeing so much TV" Bessie said to me

"But I haven't seen TV! There isn't a bloody one in here! Anyway, it's true. They will attack us and take control of everything that walks on this planet" I said seriously

'_Actually, you did see this in TV, remember? On that really stupid channel, what was its name? Ah, yes, Biggest Problems of the Fishes. It broke down after being in air for three days_' my inner voice informed me.

But was true! We will be exterminated if we don't do something! It's time to tell the truth to everyone!

Besides, I didn't think witches existed, but even so…

"OK, Lils. Let's wait for the day" Eri said to me "Then we'll talk about strategies to kill them all"

"But you have to believe! It's for you safety" I said

"Ok, now you're freaking me out. Lily, please be serious!" Frank asked me

"But I don't want to! I like to be Lily!" I said

"Ok, its official, this girl is totally mental. We should take her to St. Mungos." Lind said

"Care to inform what St. Mungos is?"

"The wizards' hospital." Remus informed me

I was going to say something, but a loud noise that erupted from the Slytherins table got everyone's attention.

I looked and to my astonishment (and amusement), all the second and seventh years from Slytherin were dressed like ballerinas and performing a ballet!

I looked at Remus, and could see in his eyes this was a marauders work. And not a bad one, may I say it. They were dancing pretty well.

* * *

"Come on! Don't tell me there isn't one single empty compartment!" Eri was saying through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express

She opened one of the compartments to find five little first years Slytherin sat in it. '_Oh, oh. This is not good. This is definitely not good'_

"You all, beat it!" she screamed

"And why should we?" one of the boys asked

"Are you not seeing the red hair? I'm a Weasley! More precisely, George's Weasley daughter! And if you don't want to be the next dancing ballet, I would suggest you get out of here now" she hissed

Fear was spread all over the first years face, and they left with theirs stuff in a hurry.

"You shouldn't have done that, Erica. It's not right" I said

"Don't worry Lils, they'll find other compartment. Besides, they were Slytherins." Alice said

"Even though, it's not right" I said

"Chill out Lily"

The five of us sat down after putting our trunks in place.

"So, last year we ate chocolate frogs, what are we doing this year?" Bessie asked

"How about plan next year pranks?" Eri suggested "Come on, it's pretty funny when you get in the spirit!" she said after seeing our faces

"Ok. I feel like doing it" Alice said after a while "After all, I do have prankster blood in me somewhere!"

They sat together on the left side of the compartment, scribing some stuff on a note book. I tried to read, but they were careful not to let me._ 'Fine'_

I turned and smiled to Lind and Bessie.

"And us? What are we going to do?"

"I'm off to meet someone, so it's up to you two. See you later" Bessie said, leaving the compartment

"How old is she anyway? How can she be so 'active' at this age?" Lind asked me

I laughed. It was true; Bessie was really 'active' in some things.

"It's a long way until the station. Why don't we go get chocolate frogs?" I asked

'**_You shouldn't eat as much chocolate, Lily Anna Evans!_**' my inner voice said

Hey! It was not my fault that I needed sugar!

* * *

"Where are you going this year?" Eri asked us later, almost in the end of the trip

We were all in the compartment again, even Bessie.

"I'll stay home" Bessie said "my parents said I needed to start getting along with my primary school friends again"

"Yup, me too. Although I mostly only hang around with Bessie in primary school…" I said

"My mother wants to go to Brazil again. Said she liked it there" Lind said, mimicking her mother

"I'm visiting my mother's family" Alice said "You Erica?"

"My mother's family as well." She said, sighing

"So, are we following the same way of speaking to each other as last year?" Lind asked

"Well, Bessie and I are neighbours. You can send the letters to her and we'll answer together. That way I won't have to see those demons"

"Yeah, that'll do" Alice said "You never now, they could try and start taking control of the world by killing you"

They laughed.

"Laugh away. You won't laugh once it happens"

We were in silence for some minutes, the girls trying to stiff their laugh.

"Can you believe our second year it's over?" Eri asked suddenly

"I know, it's seems surreal" I said

"Next year we'll be able to go to Hogsmeade!" Lind said happily

"What's so good about Hogsmeade anyway? Except for the part that it is out of the castle?"

Jeez, she really needs to start reading about the magical world! Maybe I'll lend her some of my books during the holidays. After all, we're neighbours.

"Bessie, Bessie, Bessie…" Eri said in a disapproval way "You don't know what's so good about _Hogsmeade_?"

"It's a completely muggle-free village. One of the only left." Alice blurted out

"That's sweet"

That's sweet? That's the only thing she has to say about Hogsmeade? Sweet?

"Oh my God, we have to brain wash this girl!" Lind said

And we spent the rest of our trip explaining Hogsmeade to Bessie.

* * *

"I guess I see you in two months" I said to the girls, Remus and Frank once we were at the platform

"Yes. Two months and we'll be back at Hogwarts as third years" Alice said, hugging Frank

They'll stay two months apart from each other. It must be hard.

"Well, bye then" Remus said, going off to the place Potter and Black were

"Bye babe" Frank said, kissing Alice

Honestly, I still think that's gross. I don't think I ever want to do that. '_Well, it isn't like you had anyone to do it with anyway'_ my inner voice remembered me. If she was a real person and not just my logical part, I would have punched her really hard where it most hurts '_not like you have those parts big enough to hurt'_, the annoying voice said again. I decided to start ignoring her.

After they broke apart (Frank and Alice, I mean), Frank too departed to where Potter and Black were.

"I guess this is it" Bessie said

"Yeah… Group hug!" Lind said

We hugged and I almost felt myself suffocating. It was a relief went they sent me free.

"Don't forget to write!" Lind said

"Don't worry, we won't!" I said, as Bessie and I passed through the barrier, where our parents were waiting for us

"My baby is home!" I heard a woman screaming

She had to go and embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Hey mom" I said

"Welcome back, Bookworm"

"Don't call her that, Henry!" Pet said, smacking him in the head and pushing me to one of her bone break hugs, that she's so keen on giving.

"Hi Pet, Henry" I said before my ability to breathe was cut. '_Second time someone tries to suffocate me in one day. I must have done something really bad to deserve this'_

"Petunia! Are you trying to kill our baby sister?" Henry asked, laughing

Laughing! His younger sister almost died and he just stayed there laughing!

"Hi dad. Hi Mr. Albright, Mrs. Albright" I said to Bessie's parents

"Hi Lily!" Mrs. Albright said "So how was our little witches' year?"

Bessie and I pocked each other. Her mother still thought it was funny to call us witches (in both ways of the word. When we were younger, she only called us that in one).

"Good." I said, at the same time Bessie said "Genial"

We laughed.

"Let's go home, kids" my father said, and we followed him until the car.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Dear Lind, Eri and Alice_

_Our summer has been just boring. Honestly._

_If we didn't had each other we would be dead by now._

_Anyway, our Hogwarts letter already came, and we are officially allowed to visit Hogsmeade on weekends!_

_We also already bought our books. Lily was in a hurry to get them. No, sorry, Lily was not. Yes, Lily was. She was not! Was too! Was not! Was too! Was not! Was too! Was not!_

_Anyway, we have all our books. And Lily made Bessie do her homework, because Lily wanted to do them. Yes, Lily made Bessie do them, so that she wouldn't copy Lily's later. She would not! She would too! She would not! She would too!_

_Anyway, what about you girls?_

_Love_

_Lily and Bessie_

_No, Bessie and Lily_

_Stop that"

* * *

_

"_Sweeties_

_Don't worry about your summer, mine is just as boring._

_I love my grandparents and all, but they're not as funny as the Weasley part._

_My father is also bored as heel, so he has been showing me some of his products. We even started working on a new one together! That's what has been keeping me alive._

_I also miss Frank a lot. We've been writing to each other, but it's not the same thing._

_Anyway, hope to hear from you soon_

_Love_

_Alice"

* * *

_

"_Girls _

_I'm sorry that your summer has been boring, but mine has been super!_

_My mother's parents are so cool! And so are my cousins._

_I met this super cute guy, a friend of my cousin Sarah, he's one year older than me. We've been going out!_

_The only thing bad is that my mother doesn't let my father show me his products, but you can't ask for everything!_

_Sorry if you can't be with Frank, Alice. But it's not long until class begins!_

_Eri"

* * *

_

"_You four_

_Eri has gotten herself a boy! A real boy who puts up with her! It's a miracle (just kidding Eri, don't start thinking of ways of vengeance right now, please)._

_My holidays have been normal, I guess. This year only the golden trio came here- and with this I mean my parents and Uncle Harry. _

_Of course aunt Ginny came as well, and so did James. He has been my only company, although I met some girls here who are really nice._

_Love_

_Lindsay"

* * *

_

"_Weasley _

_First thing I must say it's that Bessie fainted once she read Erica's letter._

_She said that from all of us, she didn't expect Eri to be the girly one, but me (and I thought I was her best-friend)._

_It's incredibly hard to be with our muggle friends, because they are always asking us where do we study, and we had to come up with this fantasy school. Luckily, they believed it._

_Anyway, we're still bored. Our days are being spent between Bessie's pool, my pool and my tower (although I still prefer Bessie's pool, its huge)._

_See you soon_

_Love _

_Lily and Bessie_

_PS: Bessie just woke up"

* * *

_

"_Sweeties_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE ERICA HAS A BOY!_

_That's so great!_

_My days don't seem to get better too._

_A few days ago some of my cousins came over, so the day wasn't that bad._

_But otherwise, I'm bored as hell._

_You're lucky Lind, James is a great company. He's funny at least._

_Bye, I have to go write to Frank_

_Love_

_Alice"_

Alice finished her letter for her friends and sent her with Lind's owl. The, she went to other letter, as important as the first.

"_Dear Frank_

_Jeez, I envy you so much! I think that Madrid is wonderful! Pity you'll only stay there for a few days._

_How many cities have you visited already? I lost count!_

_My mother found out about us! She read one of your letters. Do you believe the only thing she told me was to be careful?_

_Honestly, my mother isn't normal! Not that I care anyway._

_My cousins were over again. They're coming tomorrow to take me to a bar. Can you believe it? I'm thirteen and I'm going to a bar!_

_Hope to hear from you really soon_

_Truly yours_

_Alice"

* * *

_

"_Dear Alice _"

_Don't worry, I'll take presents to you from every city I visit (which are now fourteen)._

_Your mother didn't forbid you or anything along those lines? She really isn't normal._

_But hey!, I'm not complaining!_

_You're going to a bar? I'm not sure if that's safe! Be careful and don't leave your drink or your cousins. You don't know what kind of maniac you'll find._

_Miss you loads_

_Love_

_Frank"_

He finished his letter and sent it. He sighed loudly. He really missed Alice.

He went on to another letter.

"_Marauders_

_I honestly have no idea what to say about this city. I'm in Madrid now and it's cool and interesting, but I'm tired of travelling. I don't know how my mother likes it so much._

_I think my father is getting tired as well, but he would do anything to see my mother happy, so I don't think he'll do anything._

_Maybe I'll have a talk with them._

_Anyway, how are things going with you three?_

_Frank"

* * *

_

"_Marauders_

_How can you be tired of travelling? New hot chicks everywhere… what a dream! It's like James not liking being in Brazil, seeing babes in bikinis all day long!_

_Speaking of whom, he must been having loads of fun. If it wasn't for Weasley- the Lindsay girl one- Brazil would be perfect._

_I haven't done anything really. This year my grandmother came to visit us, instead of the other way around. I'm starting to understand the old woman. She has been teaching me a lot of new spells from when she was a student at Hogwarts- so you know that they are from centuries ago, no one will know about them. Well, perhaps Minnie… but she's the headmistress, so it doesn't counts._

_I'll tell you everything once we meet on the train._

_Sirius"

* * *

_

"_Marauders _"

_I also don't understand how you're tired of travelling, but obviously not for the same reasons as Sirius._

_You could learn a lot from the cities you're visiting. Maybe rewrite your essay for history of magic. Have you gone to Lisbon already? I heard it was fantastic._

_Honestly Sirius, I think James is having fun in Brazil because of Lindsay. Otherwise, he would be practically alone._

_Your grandmother? The creepy grandmother? I'm not sure if I want to hear those spells._

_My summer has been incredibly bad._

_Nothing more can be said about it._

_Remus"

* * *

_

"_Marauders _"

_I'm actually enjoying spending time with Lind. We've been playing quidditch a lot._

_I definitely want to hear those spells Sirius! They must be awesome! Have you tried any of them?_

_James"_

James finished the letter and gave it to Remus' owl, which flowed away.

"James, can I borrow your father's owl? Mine is too tired to fly" Lind asked him, popping her head in his room

"Sure, go ahead"

She put the letter on the owl's leg and she flowed away to her destiny.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"_Girls_

_I can't believe we're still on Erica's boyfriend- sorry Eri, I meant friend subject! Lily's saying that when she gets- if she gets- a boyfriend, she won't tell us._

_Lily did not say that, Bessie made it up. It's all from her huge imagination._

_So, how's Frank, Alice? He's been travelling, hasn't he? Lucky guy._

_I haven't spoke to Remus, he hasn't answered to my letters, and I was wondering if one of you could ask one of the boys. I'm worried sick._

_See you on September 1st_

_Lily and Bessie"_

"There it is. Sent it away" I said to Bessie

We were in her room writing back to the girls.

"Do you think something happened? Do you think he's alright?" I asked Bessie

She looked at me with a confused face.

"Oh! You're speaking about Remus, aren't you?"

"Who else?" I asked sceptically "Sorry"

She looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Don't worry. He's fine, I'm sure." She said, sitting on her bed next to me

"And if he's fine, why hasn't he answered any of my letters?"

"Lily, don't worry. There must be a strong reason for him not to answer your letters."

"Something happened. Something really bad. I can feel it."

She looked at me as if she was seeing me for the first time. Then she spoke.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! I'm just his friend."

"Are you sure you don't like him?"

I looked at her in the eyes and start thinking.

What if I did like Remus? How would I know that? I've never liked anyone before. Well, there was that neighbour, Ian, really cute guy. One year older than me. It was just a little crush. A child's crush. But he was really cute. Even is so young age you could see he was going to be the nice peace of… _'Lily Evans! Stop that! Back to Remus subject.'_ My inner voice said.

But she was right (my inner voice, not Bessie). I had to space back to reality.

"Don't run from what is wrote, it'll catch you anyway" she said out of nothing (Bessie, not my inner voice, that is)

I don't know why but that sentence scared me. Creepy.

"Well, lets go to the pool?"

* * *

The summer holidays went really slowly, but finally the 1st September was upon us.

I woke up really early that day and check if everything was packet.

At ten o'clock I was already ready to go.

"Where's your bag? Give it to Henry, he'll take It." my father said

"Why me? She has good arms and legs!" Henry barked

"But you're stronger than her. Just put it in the car" my mother said in that strong voice she had, that could be sweet and demanding at the same time.

I watched as Henry took my stuff without saying anything else.

"What do you have in here?" he asked me

"Books" I answered "and clothes" I added as an afterthought

"Books? An entire library maybe?" he asked me

"I wished"

I heard him laugh and close the car.

"Done" he said, coming back inside "Is Pet coming?"

"No. She was out until late yesterday, she said she was tired" my father answered

"Sorry baby" my mother said, kissing my forehead "should we get going?"

"What about Bessie?" I asked them

"They're waiting for us at the platform" my father said, and we got in the car.

* * *

"Go on now. Ten minutes until it leaves" my mother said hugging me one last time

I said goodbye to them and joined Bessie has we passed through the wall.

We put our trunks in the trunks compartment and started looking for the girls.

It wasn't long until we find them. But, to our surprise, they were in the same compartment as the marauders.

Alice and Frank were missing (and I really don't care to know why), Potter, Black and Remus were sitting in the left side of the compartment, being Remus at the window, and Eri and Lind were at the right side, being the space next to the window free.

"Hello" I said, rather shyly

"Finally! I thought you would loose it!" Lind said, and both she and Eri got up and hugged us

Bessie and I sat on the right side with the girls (thank God I was thin, as the compartment was made for only six people).

I was seated right across from Remus.

Yes, he wrote back to me during holidays. Said he was sorry that he didn't answer me sooner, that he was sick. '_He looks king of pale, maybe he was really sick_.' I thought, examining him

"Candies my dears?" the candy's lady asked us

'_Finally'_

I got up and paid for some chocolate frogs.

"Thank God. I don't eat this is centuries" I said, biting one

"What about the ones you ate two days ago?" Bessie asked me

I was sure my hair's colour couldn't be compared to my blush.

"Well, two days ago is a century!" I said back, finding a way through disgrace

They laughed.

Incredulously, the first fifteen minutes of the trip were incredibly comfortable. In fact, so comfortable that I found myself drifting into sleep and having the weirdest and scariest dream ever…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please, please, please review!**_

_**I'm getting frustrated because the number of reviews is decreasing. Either is because my story sucks or you just lost interest. Tell me please, so I can improve my writing!**_

_**I don't think I'll update until January, so Happy New Year!**_

_**-Hannah-**_


	11. 3rd year:the dream

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discoveres she is a witch. that's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that it existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, that was exactly like her! and what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. and only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_ **

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except for the plot_**

**_Author's note: ok, thanks for everyone who reviewed! It really made me feel inspired._**

_**Sorry for the late update, but school started day 3 as I was overload with homework.**_

_**As for everyone who asked me to start speaking more about Lily Potter, well, I actually didn't talk about her sooner because I thought in first and second year they would be to immature to deal with it. Except Remus, but he is a special case. But anyway, Lily will remember some more things from her past life and make some deductions, but not yet in this chapter.**_

_**Professor Slughorn is not the same for Harry Potter's books, it's his daughter. Old professor Slughorn would be dead by now!

* * *

**_

**Lily's POV**

_The woman saw one more flash of green light and bit her lip trying not to scream. She could hear the fight between the two men downstairs, and she knew one would end up dead. She was petrified inside the dark room, only lit by the flashes._

_Had she not known what the green flashes were, she would be delighted by such beauty. The green light remembered her so much of the fireworks she used to see in her childhood with her family… Family who was now gone. Killed by this same monster._

_A sudden noise of a body hitting the floor brought her back to reality. She didn't need anything else to know they had lost. Something inside her felt empty and broken. Something was missing. She heard someone laughing and that only made her sure they had lost. He was dead, her other half was dead. Her eyes started to well up, but she didn't let the tears out. 'I won't give him that pleasure', she thought_

_The door of her bedroom opened suddenly, and she knew it was the end. The only thing she could see was a man in dark robes and red eyes who searched for her madly._

'_Why fight? Life's not worthy without him'_

_She slapped herself mentally for thinking such a stupid thing and straight herself, prepared to fight whatever was coming._

'_But he will live. And through him we'll live. He's my reason to fight. He won't be killed by this monster.' she repeated in her mind 'I would be the last person he kills'_

I woke up startled. My entire body was shaking with fear and I was all sweaty. _'What happened?'_ I asked myself as I looked around me.

I was no longer in the room, but back in the Hogwarts Express. I sighed in relief.

Somehow I had managed to fall onto the floor, and everyone was around me. I knew they were speaking, I saw their mouths moving, but I just couldn't hear what they were saying.

I was in a trance, my mind was still in the dream, searching every part and trying to understand what it meant.

'_Someone died, someone that was dear to the woman. He was probably her husband. The woman, she was thinking about a monster, the red eyed man, and how he wouldn't kill him, because she would fight for him. But… who? They were only the two men and herself in that… house… And the green light, what was it?'_

My head was spinning and I was felling weak. It all felt so real…

Suddenly, someone's voice rang through my shield.

"Lily, talk to us!"

As much as I tried, I couldn't identify the voices; it was all too confused for me.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course she is not alright!"

"Calm down you two! Won't you stop fighting even in this moment?"

"Jesus, stop yelling!"

"Lily, tell us something!"

"She isn't speaking!"

"Thank you, genius, for pointing the obvious!"

"Lindsay, Sirius, shut up!"

"Someone better get Pomfrey"

At this, my head shoot up. '_No, not the healer!"_

"Black, go get her"

"And why me? You can't boss me around!"

"Can we concentrate on the important right now? For example, I don't know, LILY?"

"Sorry, you're right. I'll go get Pomfrey"

"No." I said weakly, my voice only about a whisper, and that I was sure they barely heard "No" I repeated, louder this time

They all stopped moving and looked at me. No one spoke.

I helped myself to a sitting position, but wouldn't dare to look at them. I never had been as terrified as I was at that moment; the dream kept repeating itself in my mind.

"What happened?" I asked the nearest person, who happened to be Remus

"Eat this" was his answer, handing me a piece of chocolate "It always helps"

I tried, but couldn't smile. The terrified thoughts of the last minutes of the woman's life still filled my head.

I asked my question again, and I wasn't even surprised as to why it was Potter who answered me.

"You start speaking while you were sleeping. We couldn't understand what it was, it wasn't clear. But then you started screaming and moving and you fell to the floor"

I looked at him without really seeing him. _'I screamed?'_

"What happened, Lils?"

I looked up and found myself staring at Bessie's deep eyes. _'Can you read minds?_' I found myself thinking sceptically '_Because I don't want to speak about my dream'_

Somehow, Bessie understood what I was trying to say. She just got down and hugged me.

I left my head fall in her shoulder but didn't cry. The woman in the dream had said she wouldn't give _him_ the pleasure, and so wouldn't I.

"Was it that bad?" she asked quietly, and only I heard it

"It was awful, Bess. I never have dreamt of something as bad. I've never been has scared as I am now…"

"Shh… it was just a dream. Nothing happened. It was just a dream…"

"Yes, just a dream. Just a dream…" I repeated, as if I was trying to make myself sure of the fact. Because somehow, deep inside, I knew I was wrong. _'It was too real. Too real'

* * *

_

The rest of the trip was stressful.

All the way the dream kept repeating in my mind, and I just couldn't tell anyone what the dream was about. It was too horrible.

During the feast, my mind was able to concentrate in something else than the dream, but I didn't enjoy the feast like the previous years.

I hadn't spoke a word since my conversation with Bessie (that is, if you can call it a conversation). The words just wouldn't come out.

Last time this happened, was when I was attacked by an owl. '_Pos-traumatic shock'_, the doctor had said.

The girls found it weird, but they didn't press me. They just stood by me, eyeing me carefully. Even the boys sat next to us doing the same.

I honestly didn't know if I should be thankful by that or mad. I knew there were just looking for the best for me, but it was annoying that they kept sending me concerning stares, as if I would faint at any moment, or start screaming.

That was why I didn't go right up to the dormitory and stayed instead in the common room that night, staring at the fire in a lost way.

"Are you feeling better?"

I didn't need to look to know it was Remus. His voice calmed me in someway, as if everything was going to be alright. I felt that our connection was much deeper that it seemed… it was like I knew him since ever.

I just turned my head to him and smiled, turning again to the dying fire.

"I know what you dreamt about"

I looked at him a frowned. How could he know?

"You dreamt of a half dressed James, stalking you with one owl in each arm, asking you to pet them and shag him"

I let my lips open in a smile, as I give him a scandalised look. _'That would surely be an awful and scary dream'_

"So it's true? You have been dreaming about James half naked? Shame on you Lily Anna Evans!"

I laughed, but still no sound left my mouth.

"See, at least I made you laugh. Or I think I did. Why do you think you can't speak?"

I searched for the little note book I had taken from my trunk earlier and wrote in there, passing it to Remus.

"Pos-traumatic shock. Uh. And how do you know?"

He passed me back the note book and I wrote in there again, passing it to him.

"Owls. Attack. How am I suppose to make a sentence out of this?" he asked me laughing

Again, I wrote on the note book.

"What do you mean, you thought I was smarter?" he looked at the note book and concentrate on the words. Then he passed it back to me "I'm guessing you didn't spoke as well when you were attacked by owls. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"How long did you stayed like that?"

I wrote in the note book and passed it to him.

"One week? You'll stay one week without talking?"

I looked back into the fire. He sighed.

"So, am I ever going to find out what your dream was?"

I felt the smile leave my lips as my mind tried not to remember it at all. All I did was shook my head no.

"We are worried about you Lils. Really worried, both the girls and the boys. Even James is."

He stopped for a moment before he spoke again.

"It mustn't have been just a dream for you to stay like that. Was it that bad?"

'_Speaking about it now won't help me'_

"Maybe we should talk to a professor. The Headmistress, for example. Or Hermione if you feel more comfortable with her"

Again, I shook my head "no".

I wrote in the note book that I was felling tired and went up to my dormitory, where I hoped everyone was already asleep, even if I knew sleep wouldn't come that night.

* * *

Like I had expected, I wasn't able to sleep during that day, afraid I would have to see it all again.

The first few days of class were a complete hell. I couldn't speak, but I also couldn't explain to the professors why I wasn't speaking (and I made everyone promise they wouldn't tell them). They (the professors) made me go to Madam Pomfrey so that she would be able to see why I wasn't talking.

She found nothing was wrong with me, and concluded I would start speaking in time (giving me the news of my life).

If before I was already a victim of the Slytherins because of being muggle born, it all got really worse. As the professors gave me a special attention, they got the habit of cornering me anywhere they found me and insult me. This led the girls to be always with me, and even the boys sometimes.

All this together with the sleepless night I've had had, made me start spending all the time I could in the library or in the girls dormitory.

Even during the meals I started going to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall.

That's why, two weeks later, on a sunny Saturday, I was the only person inside the school, in the Library dusting with the books.

I had only started at half an hour and had all my essays ready. Sometimes I really hated being bookworm.

I especially enjoyed the Ancient Runes one. '_It's a fascinating subject, I'm glad I'm taking it'_. The only missing was the one Professor Binns asked for. _'The most boring'_

'_Now, where did the librarian go?_' I asked myself as I looked around the library '_Of course! Now that I need her she goes away!_'

I sighed in exasperation as I directed myself to the History of magic shelves '_I guess I'll have to look for this by myself. War…War… War… Here it is_'

As I took the book about the goblin's war from the shelf for my essay, another book fell from behind it.

As I caught the book from the floor, I couldn't stop myself from notice the title 'The truth about the chosen's life'.

'**_Lily, put that back. You won't read that_**' my logical side said. '_**You don't know what you might find in there plus is forbidden**'_. But, unlike other times, my logical side lost the war. '_It can't be that bad. It's about Potter's father, isn't it? He is the chosen, right?_' I put the book that had felt inside my bag, and took the other to tell Madam Pince I was taking it with me. '_This book needs time, and I'm sure Madam Pince wouldn't let me take it. Nor read it. I'll put it back after._' I thought to myself, as I showed the book to Madam Pince and ran out of the library to my common room.

'_Ouch!_'

"Jesus Lily Flower, where are you going with such hurry?"

'_Black'_ He had taking a craze in calling me Lily Flower, which I absolutely loathed but couldn't complain about, as I couldn't speak. '_From all the people I had to run into him_'

I looked at him and tried to remember something to tell him. '**_You're really stupid Lily Evans. You can't speak remember?_**'

I sighed in relief.

"Sometimes, I ask myself who is the craziest, you or me" Black said. I smiled. "Listen, I came to take you with me to the tryouts. They will start in fifteen minutes, and Eri is trying out for the beater place"

'_What? Not now! I have the book to read!_' I though as I shook my head no, to tell him I wasn't going.

"Erica said you would say that. She told me to drag you if you didn't cooperate"

I took my note book furiously out of the bag, for telling him I didn't, _no, I couldn't_ go to the tryouts, but I stopped when the book I had taken for the library earlier felt and he caught it.

I froze in my spot.

He looked at the book cover and then at me, then back at the book cover and then at me again.

"Why are you reading about the James' father? I thought Madam Pince didn't let us read about it yet. I mean, his life is kind of scary. The things he went through... not even James knows about it all" he said naively

I made a sign for him to keep it down and snatched the book out of his hand before he could stop me, putting it back in my bag.

"Why are you reading that Lily Flower?"

I made an exasperated sighed and started walking in the direction of the grounds, Black following me '_As it seems I can't escape it now_' I thought bitterly

"So you're coming? Great." he said smiling, which made me forgot I was mad at him and smile too

* * *

"There she is!" Alice said

Black and I had arrived to the quidditch pitch just in time to see the tryouts begin.

Frank and Alice were already here, snogging their heads out (Gross...), Potter, Lind and Eri where down in the pitch, and Remus had gone looking for Bessie, they arrived five minutes later. '_I'm still trying to understand why it wasn't Remus who went to find me, instead of Black_.'.

Chris was sat also sat with us, but he was really quiet looking at the quidditch tryouts. '_Weird.' _He was probably there because Erica asked him._ 'Like I've said before: he likes her_'

"Where?" Bessie asked, examining the crowd that was trying out for beater.

"There! Can't you see the mass of red hair in the middle?" Frank answered laughing

Alice smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Do you have anything against red haired people?" Alice said, and I cooperated by making a mad face

"You know what they say about red heads, mate. Don't mess with them" Black said smirking

"Do you think she'll get the place?" Bessie asked

"Of course! Her father has been training her to be a beater since ever. He and my father were both the beaters of Gryffindor during school" Alice informed us

I smiled. It must have been really cute. Twin beaters.

"And your father didn't train you to be a beater?"

"He tried. But found out the hard way I haven't got any quidditch player blood in me. I'm like my mother."

"Do you think she'll tell Lee if she gets in the team?" Bessie asked

"Of course! He's just as crazy as she is about quidditch!" Alice said

"Who is Lee?" a voice to my left asked. Chris.

"Lee is Erica's boyfriend" Alice said. I kicked her. Hard.

She understood me wrong.

"Sorry, she says he is only an 'especial friend'." Alice said, giggling

'_This girl… Honestly!_'

I looked at Chris and could see his face fall. '_He thought Erica liked him back_'.

"Anyway, she'll make a great beater. She's the ideal person for the place" Black said, the only one who must have understood what was wrong with Chris too.

Chris smiled. '_He actually can smile! Impressive._'

"Well, I have some essays to do. I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower. See you later" he said, and left us

"Ok then" Frank said awkwardly. He too seemed to understand what was wrong with him.

"You can be really tactless sometimes, Alice!" Black said

"Why? What did I said?" she asked us

I just shook my head and concentrate on the tryouts again, where Erica was.

"She is as good as you Sirius. You would give her a running for her money" Frank said, clearly impressed.

That time, Frank was the one who got kicked.

"Yeah. Why aren't you trying out?" Bessie asked

"Didn't felt like" he said simply

'_Somehow I don't think that's true. And that's probably why Frank got kicked'_

"Actually, he's afraid of it. Because last year he failed that quaffle" Remus said

I pang of guilt started to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"It was an easy quaffle! I shouldn't have missed her!" Sirius shouted

Remus sent me a look that clearly said 'This is your fault'. I looked down.

'_It's not like there was a way for me to know this was going to happen!_' I thought "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" I said in a voice that appeared not being used at days.

"Sorry for what Lily Flower? It wasn't your fault. It was…" Black stopped mid-sense, and so did I. '_Wait a second. I really don't use my voice at days! Did I just spoke?_'

"Lily, say something" Bessie asked

"And what the hell do you want me to say?" I asked her.

'_I can speak! I can speak!'_

"Lily! Your voice is back!" Alice said, jumping up and down

Soon, Bessie and I were doing the same thing.

"I honestly don't know if I want to be seen with you three jumping like that!" Remus said

I laughed, and laughed even more when I heard sound coming out of my mouth.

"And I couldn't care less of what people will think if they see us jumping up and down like this!" I said, hugging him

He felt on the seat behind him and I felt over him. It was an awkward position, and I found myself staring at two dark brown eyes, which were staring back at me.

'_Calm down Lily. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…'_

"You two, get a room!" Black said, breaking my concentration

I stood up quickly and didn't dare to look at Remus eyes again. Never knew what I might found…

"You just needed another person's trauma to get over yours! Brilliant!" Frank said, breaking the ice.

Suddenly I remembered I had my voice back, and started screaming again (which earn my a few odd glances from other Gryffindors). With so much confusion about my voice being back, no one remembered about what I said to Black, or why did I say it in the first place. _'Way to feel guilty Evans'

* * *

_

"And that's one more Weasley in the team!" Alice said as she hugged Eri later that night back in the common room, after dinner (which I actually ate in the Great Hall for once).

"Yeah… if you played quidditch you could be my beater partner"

"Erica, I'm your beater partner" Tom Travel, the other beater said

"I know, I know… but you'll be out next year!" Eri said

He laughed.

"Didn't knew you liked me that much" he said ironically

"Oh, but I do" she answered in the same tone

"Yeah, right. But I want my quidditch team in bed now. Our first practise is tomorrow" Amors said. Did I mention he is Head Boy this year? '_Yeah… he's perfect… cute, athletic and smart…_'

"Already?" Bessie asked in disbelief

"It's nine o'clock and you've just picked you new beater today. Who, may I add, is my cousin" Potter added. At least he was proud for his cousin.

"Of course! We have to start practising as soon as we can! We already lost two weeks!"

"Amors, if you don't mind, I'll stay here with them for some more time. We have two things to party for" Eri said

"Ok, but with one condition: don't call me Amors. It's Adam now" he flashed her a smile.

I never wanted to be Erica so much in my life.

"It's a deal then."

"Everyone else, bed" he said "You can stay too, James"

"I was staying either way" Potter said back smiling

"You remember me of myself so much. I hope you get to captain once I'm off the school" Amors said, going up to his own dormitory

"So, I'm going down to the kitchens to get us something"

"I'm going with you, Black."

Weird… Lind offered herself to go with Black. She actually _offered_.

"Fine" Black said and started walking to the portrait hole.

Lind stopped him and walked in front of him.

"So, everyone's here?" Eri said, looking around "Where is Chris?"

'_I don't want to answer that'._

It seemed no one wanted.

"Lily? Where is Chris?"

'_Damn. She had to pick me'_

"Well, he came back earlier from the tryouts. He's probably sleeping or something"

She smiled nervously "Did he see me? On the tryouts?"

I suddenly found my shoes pretty interesting.

"Well… no"

* * *

**Erica's POV**

"Well… no" Lily said

He hadn't seen me? But I wanted him to see me! He promised he would!

"Where is he? The dormitory you said?" I asked her really calmly

She looked at my face. She was probably expecting me to explode._ 'Well, I won't. Not on them, anyway_.'

"I guess. Just don't go too hard on him" I heard her saying as I climbed the stairs "He didn't have to see you."

Oh yes he had!

I opened the door of the boys' dormitory and closed it once I was inside.

"You four are already here? I wasn't expecting you so soon. Did Erica make the team?"

I walked to where I heard the voice coming and drew the curtains back.

"Yes. I did make the team. But you weren't there to see me" I said as coldly as I knew

"Oh. It's you." He shuddered slightly because of my tone. '_Good. You better do._'

"No, it's Santa" I said sarcastically, as I sat in his bed "Why did you came back earlier?"

"Well, I had some essays to finish, so I came" he said. His voice was as cool as that first day we talked

"But you promised me you were going to see me"

"Well, I couldn't"

"Yes, you could"

He said something but I didn't hear.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" I said

"I said, I'm sure you would prefer Lee to be there"

I smiled. He was jealous! '_Why is he jealous anyway?'_

"I don't know what that has to do with this. And how do you know about Lee?"

He sighed.

"Just leave me, would you?" he said, and I know he meant it in more than one way

"Sorry honey, but I won't. We're friends, you know?"

"Fine. Just get let me sleep, okay?"

I sighed.

"Aren't you at least happy for me?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay. Fine. Stay alone if you want"

* * *

"So? What did he said?" Lily asked me when I took my seat next to her

"Who told him about Lee?"

She smiled.

"He said something to you about him? See, I knew he liked you!"

"This time I agree with Lily" Frank said

"You two shut up with that. He does not like me and I do not like him."

"I never said you did…"

Sometimes, I feel like killing Lily.

"Come on, leave it."

"Thanks Bessie. I own you one."

"Don't worry, I'll charge it" Bessie said, winking at me

"We're back" Sirius said loudly as ever, dropping drinks and food in front of us

"Lind didn't kill you? I'm impressed" Lily said

"You know she wouldn't. Deep inside, she loves him!"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"You know she wouldn't. Deep inside, she loves him!"

I smiled even more as Lind's cheeks went as red as her hair.

"Honestly, you two! The day I like Black is the day I'll slap one of you"

"Ok. I'll start staying away from you from now on. Never know when you can slap me…" Eri said, but before Lind could say anything else, she spoke again "Lets eat, should we?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Black and Potter started attacking.

"Honestly… if I hadn't seen you I would say you mustn't eat in days!"

"I don't think I asked your opinion Weasley" Black spat at Lindsay, who only rolled her eyes

I smiled and started eating with them.

"So, in two weeks we're going to Hogsmeade!" Alice said

"Why are you so excited? It's not like you haven't been there a million times. Or parents have a store there, remember?" Erica asked

"Yeah, but with your friends is always different!"

"Does that mean you're leaving Frank to come with us instead?" Bessie asked with an evil smirking

"No, it means he's coming with us" Alice answered matter-of-factly

My jaw dropped. _'Does that mean they're all coming with us?'_

"No, Lily, don't worry. It's just Frank who's going with you" Remus said.

'_I love how he always reads my mind!'_

"Thank God"

"Black, what are you doing on Lily's bag?" Lind asked

I looked back and saw he was indeed searching my bag.

"I can ask the same thing"

"I… I was looking for your little note book Lily flower!"

I looked at him and tried to decipher if he was lying. _'He seems truthful'_

"And for what did you want my note book?"

"Just to see what you have been writing in these past days. Never know when you can find something interesting…" he smirked

"Next time, just ask" I said

"Would you say yes if I had asked?"

"No"

"See?! That's why I didn't ask!"

"Fine, Sirius, fine. Keep it if you want."

"Hey! You called me Sirius!"

I smiled and took my bag back, concentrating on the conversation again.

* * *

About one hour later the girls and I decided to go to sleep. And it was only when I was already laid in my bed that I remembered the book. The one I had taken from the library earlier about Potter's father.

I got up and start searching for my bag that should be somewhere on the floor.

'_Here she is'_

I searched between my books expecting to see it there but it wasn't.

"Shit. Where is that thing?" I poured my bag's contents on my bed and searched for it like crazy. Yet, I didn't find it.

"Bloody hell. I can't have lost that thing!"

"Lily? What are you doing?" I heard a distant voice ask. I ignored it.

"Where did I put it? Please, it has to be here!"

"Lily? Are you searching for something?" again the voice

"Where the hell is it?"

"Is it your note book? You gave it to Sirius, remember?"

This time I looked up and deep inside Bessie's eyes.

I was unexpectedly surrounded by darkness and understood: **_'Black!'

* * *

_**

**_I've been thinking about this story and got two conclusions: I could keep going like I am, doing each year in detail, or I could just put the more important things from each year and jump until fifth year, which will be much more exciting. Instead of doing third and fourth year in detail, I would put the most important things, like four chapters for this two years or something. Anyway, tell me how you'd like it._**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hannah**_


	12. 3rd year:first heart broken

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot**

**Author's note: so, in this chapter I'm following a tip I got from one of my reviews. I'm writing in the third person instead of the first. This is actually easier, because the way I want this chapter to be would take a lot of POV changes.**

**I'm doing what I said I was thinking in doing. I'm writing the main information about third and fourth year, because seven years described in detail would be boring for you and tiring for me. I would run out of ideas (Or maybe not, but that's not the point!). So, in this chapter is the rest of the 3rd year. Next chapter will be the summer, and the beginning of 4th year. The chapter after that one will be the rest of 4th year and then the summer of 4th year. After that, I go back to normal!**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily couldn't remember the last time she had been so mad. What Sirius had done to her was unforgivable: he dared to search through her things, lie to her and stole her! He actually STOLE her! He had crossed the line!

Her grip on her books increased and she decided right then what she had to do; she couldn't wait until morning to get back what was hers (well, not exactly hers, but that wasn't the point).

"Lily? Are you ok?" Bessie asked her, still from her spot on her bed, now with a concerned face

"If I'm ok? I'm marvellous! Splendid! Great! Excellent! Fantastic! I'm just not sure if Black will be too for too long!"

Bessie was scared by the sparkles of anger that left Lily's eyes, and was sure Sirius had done it bad.

Lily then stormed out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the boys' dormitory without another word but taking her wand with her. Sirius would taste the anger of a red headed girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Lind asked

"I'm not sure, but I think Sirius has managed a way to die before time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SIRIUS BLACK! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Lily screamed in front of the boys' dormitory. Yet, she got no answer. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

She heard some muffles inside the bedroom and was sure she heard Sirius saying "Be quiet".

If anything, that only pissed her more.

"FINE! BUT YOU'RE FORGETTING I'M THE SMARTEST STUDENT OF OUR YEAR!" she screamed with all her mighty "_Alohomora_" she said, and the door opened to find five beds with the curtains drew around them.

"I swear to God that if you don't come out Black I'll BURN all of these bloody curtains!"

She was more than angry, she was livid. One by one, four of the boys got out of their beds, to prove they weren't Sirius and there wasn't any need for her to burn their curtains.

"Just calm down Lily. Whatever Sirius has done, it's not his fault. He was born like that" Remus said, trying to calm the fuming Lily

She heard a snort from behind the last bed, supposedly Sirius'. '_He's going to get it!_'

"You four, out of here. NOW!"

James and Chris stared at her for a moment with a look that clearly said "Who do you think you are?", but her face seemed to answer that question: it was either they left or there would be consequences.

As they were getting up, Lily screamed again "I'm warning you Black!"

"I can't, I'm… I'm naked!" Sirius said

It was Lily turn to snort.

"As if you had anything at all for me to see" she said. James giggled. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here already?" she spat. He got quiet immediately.

"I'm counting until five Black!"

The four other boys had stopped on the door frame trying to be invisible and watching what Sirius fate would be.

"One… two… three… four…" Lily started counting calmly "I'M WARNING YOU!" she shouted again "Five! _INCENDIO_!"

Sirius' curtains got on fire and he jumped out of his bed before he got burned. Remus thought it was time for them to leave. It was starting to get dangerous.

Pointing to his bed again, she said "_Aguamenti_" and extinguished the fire.

"Are you nuts? I could have gotten hurt!" Sirius said, checking if his hair was okay

"IT WOULD HAVE FIT YOU RIGHT!" Lily screamed. She made sure the door behind her was close and then continued "Give me back what you took from me!"

"Are you crazy? I didn't take anything from you!" Sirius said, trying to make the innocent face that had convinced her earlier

"That won't work with me anymore! I want my book immediately!"

She pointed her wand to his general direction. "Now"

"What? Are you going to hex me? Lily Flower, lets face it: you can be the smartest witch from our year, I won't doubt that, but I now many more hexes that you'll ever know in your entire life" he said, taking his wand and pointing it at her.

She looked at him for some seconds and then laughed. An evil laugh he never heard from her and that, although he would never admit, scared him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, loosing his composure for a while

She took the chance she was given

"_Expelliarmus_" his wand went flying to her "To use magic, you need a wand. Now, give me my book!"

"Okay, calm down. No need for violence." He sighed "Look, I now I shouldn't have taken your book from you, but it was stronger than me. I was curious. I needed to know why you were so interested in this book that even took you to steal it from the library"

"I did not steal it" Lily declared "I borrow it. And whatever interest I may have in that book is none of your business. Now give it back before I do something I won't regret"

"Ok." He bent down and caught something from under his bed "But I don't think you should read It." he passed it to her "It's tragic, sad, and you're too young to know things like that are possible in this world"

"What are you now? My mother?" Lily asked, picking the book from his hand and keeping it safely next to her heart "I hope you have a good night, Mr. Black"

On the way out of the dormitory, as she opened the door, one boy felt in front of her. "Listening behind the doors? Get a life Potter!" she said, and continued her way.

A few steps more, she turned around to find the four boys looking at her.

"What are you doing outside? Bed! NOW!" and she didn't need to say it twice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the girls dormitory, the three Weasleys and Bessie were waiting for her, all trying to guess what Sirius had done.

"So, did he live?" Bessie asked

"Yeah. Almost didn't, but he made it"

Lind sighed "What a shame. You would save me work"

"Anyway, what did he do exactly?" Alice asked

"Nothing I should tell. Now, you four, sleep" Lily said, climbing her bed and drawing the curtains around her.

She lit her wand and prepared to start reading the book that already caused her so much trouble.

As she opened it, she was surprised: the book was hand written. Someone who knew him wrote it. That only got her more interested.

"_Long, long time ago, it was made a prophecy that said a boy would born and he would be the one and only who could defeat the Dark Lord._

_It said he was to be born in the end of July, son of parents who had defied the Dark Lord three times; the Dark Lord himself would mark him as his equal._

_A spy from the Dark Lord heard the prophecy, and told it to his master, who started searching from said boy._

_There were only two boys who could full field the post: the soon to be born son of the Longbottoms, Frank and his wife Alice" _Lily trembled a little when she heard the names; they were probably Frank's grandparents. But that wasn't what she feared most, it were the names, Frank and Alice. Nonetheless, she continued reading_ "and the also soon to be born son of the Potters, James and Lily_"

'Now we're going somewhere' Lily thought

"_However, the Dark Lord saw more danger in the son of the Potters, and he was the one he went after. The Potters, knowing this, went into hiding, under the Fidelius Charm. The boy was born and named Harry Potter._

_When the boy was a little older than a year, the Secret-Keeper of the family, who was firstly thought to be Sirius Black, James' best friend, but that was in fact Peter Pettigrew, other close friend from James, told the Dark Lord where they were, and that was their end._

_One night, the Dark Lord entered their house, where only James and Lily were at the moment, decided to kill the entire family._

_James protected his family, locked his wife and son in a room and fought the Dark Lord alone. He did not escape._

_The Dark Lord then continued to the room where his son and wife where. Lily Potter sensed the danger and she knew there wasn't a way for both her and her baby to live. Lily had always been intelligent during her years at Hogwarts and later in her auror training and she knew what to do. She used an unknown ancient charm that made no one able to hurt her child. The charm would be closed with her death._

_The last thing Lily Potter saw was the two red eyes of her murderer, but she died with the feeling of a well done job._

_After killing her, the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry Potter, but he wasn't able. The killing curse he sent him came back to him and killed him._

_But that was not the end of the Dark Lord."_

Lily stopped then. The book continued, but she couldn't read more.

This part remembered her of something. '_James died first. Lily protected their son. Lily died and the last thing she saw was red eyes. But their son lived. And killed the Dark Lord_' she thought

Then a sentence came to her mind '_But he will live. And through him we'll live. He's my reason to fight. He won't be killed by this monster. I would be the last person he kills'_

She let the book fall from her hands, her jaw dropping and her mind racing.

'_I was right. It wasn't just a dream. It was Lily and James Potter's death'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't sleep, she didn't move, she didn't even blink her eyes. This was too much for her to handle on her own.

One thing was having her eyes, hair and even name. One thing was someone telling her she looked a lot like a person they knew.

Another completely different thing was dreaming about that person. Dreaming about pieces of her life, without ever hearing them, without ever knowing them.

She needed to tell someone about all this. She needed someone who would tell her she wasn't crazy, that there weren't such things as reincarnation and that she was just Lily Evans, just Lily Anna Evans.

'_Black_' was the first name she remembered. He knew she had the book, and he was also there when she had the dream. He wasn't close enough to her to lie but was close enough to help. She also knew that, behind the bad boy attitude was a loyal friend.

So, she just stayed there, lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling until morning when she hoped she could talk to Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Lily" Remus said, sitting across from her at breakfast in the Great Hall

Lily looked up and smiled lightly.

"Good morning" she said. She was sat in that same place since seven thirty, when breakfast begun and she was alone since then. It was now ten.

"Do you know if Sirius will take long to get here? I really needed to speak with him" she asked

"It's Sunday, he won't be up until lunch" Remus answered

Lily smiled again. For the first time she felt uncomfortable in Remus' presence. An awkward silence graced them.

"So, what did he do that made you so mad last night?" Remus asked with a chuckle "I don't think he'll ever forget that."

Lily smiled. She had been mad last night, but she might have exaggerated. Right now, she wished she hadn't read the blasted book.

"He did something he shouldn't, and that's all I'm saying. But anyway, sorry for what I did last night. I was out of my mind."

"I saw it, don't worry"

Lily laughed and Remus did too.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Remus said, seeming now nervous

Lily was curious "What?"

"Well… I… hum"

"Remus, spill the beans!" Lily said, encouraging him

"You know there's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, right?"

Lily nodded.

"Well… I know you want to go with the girls but… well… I… I wanted…"

"Just say it already!"

"IwantedtoknowifyouwanttogowithmetoHogsmeade." He said very quickly

"What?" Lily asked, half smiling

"I wanted to know if you want to go with me to Hogsmeade." He said slowly and breathing hard.

Lily grinned.

"Of course I want!" she said excitedly "I mean, it would be nice" she corrected herself

He grinned too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally Sirius! I've been waiting for you for ages!" Lily said later, when she was in her place by the window in their common room. Sirius had just descended the stairs

"I didn't do anything! I promise!" he said

She laughed. '_Not the evil laugh, thank Merlin'_ Sirius remembered

"It's not that" she turned serious suddenly "I need to speak with you about something. It's really important"

He too turned serious.

"What about?"

"Sit down" she waited until he was comfortable "You remember about my dream last week, don't you?"

"How couldn't I? You didn't spoke because of it."

"Yeah, well, I think it wasn't just a dream. It's really serious what I'm about to tell you. I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Sirius was starting to get concerned. "Of course I won't. What's wrong?"

"In that dream, I saw a… a woman. A woman being murdered."

Sirius was going to say something, but she stopped him.

"No. Listen until I finish, okay?" he nodded "Well, the woman was murdered by a man, a wizard with red eyes, after seeing her husband die. But, before she died, she saved her child from the same fate. I didn't know it was her son she wanted to save until I read the book that spoke about Potter's father. My name is Lily Evans, green eyes, red hair. Are you getting my point?"

Sirius seemed to be deep in thought for some minutes and opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Are you saying… your dream… the book… there's a connection?" he asked at last

'_Might as well tell him everything'_ she thought

"When I found out I was a witch, and went to buy my wand, Mr. Ollivanders knew me right when he saw me. He knew my name before I even told him and he knew exactly what wand would fit me. He also spoke with me about this girl, who had died to save her child and was exactly like me. In the first day of class, I met Harry Potter, and his eyes were exactly like mine. I knew later those eyes came from his mother. In the day of our sorting, the hat told me my name was in the Hogwarts list at more than forty years. Ever since Lily Potter had died. Lily's Potter's single name was also Evans." she stopped and finally looked at him.

He was confused, she could tell, but he seemed to believe what he was being told.

"Ever since I was little, everyone always told me how much I looked like my grandfather, Sirius Black. I had his name, hair, eyes. I was him. In the beginning of the first year, the hat didn't tell me he was waiting for me like he said to you. He told me about my grandfather. How his character was so much like mine. How he knew I had the same spirit he had." Sirius smiled "He told me about the Marauders. We already knew something about them, but he told me more."

Lily contemplated what he had told her for a minute. She remembered the book, it spoke about Sirius Black, James' Potter best friend.

Then something clicked in her head and she got the craziest idea ever.

"Sirius, do you think… I mean, years ago there were the marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and other guy that was…" she failed in here, but Sirius supplied the answer

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Of course! It makes sense. That's why he was the Potter's Secret Keeper. There were the marauders; there was Lily Evans, lately Lily Potter. And there was Frank and Alice Longbottom too. Don't you think this is weird?"

"I do not understand"

"Sirius, don't you see? It's like they all reborn! Look, there's another James Potter, a rather annoying one may I add. There's a new Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and a new Alice, who is dating Frank. And a new Lily Evans. I've been trying to run from the truth all this time but it was just in front of me"

Bessie's sentence came back to her _'Don't run from what is wrote, it'll catch you anyway',_ she trembled

"Lily, are you trying to say we're all reincarnations of them? You mean, we lived already and we're here again? That what will happen to us is already decided?"

"No, maybe that's not it. It's like we were given a second chance, I guess. It's as if we did something wrong but we have the opportunity to do it again. We can decide, but we already been there"

They were in silence for some minutes.

"This is completely crazy. you know it, don't you?"

"Yeah"

Again the silence.

"Lily, do you get what this means?" Sirius said and was half smiling

"What?"

"You'll date and marry James"

"Ew. It will be the day!"

They laughed, but the tension was still in the air.

"Lily, if that's true, do you think we should tell someone? I mean a professor or something?"

"No. I think we better keep it to ourselves. Think on what it would do to a person to know they already lived?"

"It didn't do anything to us"

"Sirius lets just not tell anyone about this. Please."

"Okay, maybe you're right" he got up immediately "Nice talking to you Lily Flower."

He flashed a smile and left, knowing, just like Lily, that they would never speak about that again. It was a subject to be forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two weeks went by really fast, and Hogsmeade day was already upon them. After giving Hermione their authorizations to Hermione, the Head of their house, they departed to Hogsmeade.

Instead of going with the girls, like she was planning, Lily went with Remus. She had a lot of time to be with the girls, so she made the date a priority. It was her first date after all!

They walked through Hogsmeade for a while, with Remus introducing the stores to Lily and buying some things.

In the end of the afternoon, they finally stopped at The Three Broomsticks to take a drink. Lily tried her first Butter beer and was quite pleased with it.

"So, I really enjoyed being with you this afternoon" Remus said

They were coming back to the castle, hand in hand.

"Yeah, me too. It couldn't have been better" Lily said

They were back in the castle gates, and it was then that Remus stopped to look at her.

"I have something really important to tell you Lils"

"What is it? Is it something bad?"

He laughed. She smiled.

"Well, it depends of your answer." He said "You've always been a fantastic friend, ever since first year. With time I got to know you better from close and I just couldn't avoid it. I think…" he paused for a minute "Who am I kidding, I'm sure. I like you Lily."

Lily looked at him with an expressionless face for a while. Then, she broke into a smile.

"I like you too, Remus"

He grinned and hugged her tied to him. He looked at her eyes and glued his lips to hers. He started licking her lip and she opened her mouth, kissing him deeply.

"Does this mean you accept being my girlfriend?"

Lily just laughed and hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're dating? That's so sweet!" Alice said later in their dormitory

"Yeah. Your first boyfriend." Lind said

"So, how was it?"

"How was what, Bessie?"

"You're first kiss dumb!"

"Well… it was… strange" Lily said after a while

"What do you mean with strange?" Eri asked, joining the conversation

"I mean it was something I never done before. So, I don't know how I kissed. What if I'm a horrible kisser?" Lily said frightened

"Even if you are now, you'll have a lot of time to practise" Bessie smirked suggestively

"Oh, shut up!"

The girls laughed.

"And you Bessie? Are you still with that Ravenclaw fourth year?"

"Lind you know she isn't." Lily pointed out

"Oh! I resent that!" Bessie said "But no, I'm not."

"I told you" Lily said, at the same time she ducked a pillow from Bessie

"I guess Lind is the only mouth virgin here" Eri said

Lind blushed.

"Oh Merlin! You didn't tell us? How could you?" Bessie asked, scandalized

"I know who her first kiss was" Eri announced darkly. Lind sent her a warning glare that she ignored. "Sirius"

"I almost forgot that! You beat us all: your first kiss was when you were six"

Lind mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Alice asked

"Nine, ok? I was nine!"

"What do you mean, nine?" Eri asked "Didn't you and Sirius break up after you made seven?"

Again, Lind said something under her breath.

"Louder please!"

"Yes, we did. But we didn't kiss back then. It was just hand holding. When I was nine, he stole me a kiss in a brunch gramma did. We started dating again, and the day after I saw him walking with Stacy, that muggle bitch that was our neighbour."

"You never told us that. That's why you despise him so much." Alice said

"Well, yes. No, can I please sleep? Thank you" and she blow out the candles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has any of you seen Remus?"

It had been two weeks since the Hogsmeade weekend. Lily and Remus had been going steady, and were pretty happy.

She was now in the common room talking to the boys.

"No, sorry Lily Flower."

"Are you sure you don't know where he is? I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon and he was really nervous back then."

James, Sirius and Frank changed glances between them, but Lily didn't noticed.

"I think I heard something about his mother being sick, I'm not sure." Chris said. He had just sat down near the boys. They all looked at him and gave him a thankful look

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway" and she went up the girl dormitory

"Thanks mate. We really didn't know how to get out of that" James said

"No worries. I would just like to know where Remus really is" Chris said. It was the first time he showed he cared about any of the boys.

"So would I. I mean, he said he would be out but didn't tell us to where or why. It a case to worry" Sirius said

"I guess we can find out now" Frank said "Remus just entered the portrait hole"

The four boys got up and made their way to Remus.

"Where were you? Lily was worried sick about you!" Frank said

"Just so you know, we told her your mother was sick" Chris said

"Thanks guys."

"And can you answer our question? Where were you?" James asked

"Calm down. I was feeling kind of sick so I went to Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine now" Remus said, smiling "Now, where did Lily go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And where have you been?" Lily asked, concerned written all over her face

"My father was sick and I went to see him" Remus answered

It was now mid April, and Remus had been away again. Lily was starting to get worried.

His disappearances had been quite often. Every month to be exactly.

"Your parents must be really sick people." Lily said sarcastically "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Remus shouted

"No, you're not! I'm not stupid, you know?" she shouted back

"Lily, I'm telling you the truth! You should believe me! I'm your boyfriend!"

"And I'm you girlfriend! Whatever it is that you've been doing I have the right to know!"

"NO you don't!" Remus shouted, but only after did he noticed what he had said. Lily was looking hurt "That was not what I meant, Lily. I…"

"Leave it, Remus. I got it. If I have no right over your life, you have no right over mine"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

Lily let a tear roll down her face. "It's over Remus"

And she ran to her dormitory.

Remus stayed there looking at her retrieved form. After some minutes, he too made his way to his dormitory, falling heavily on his bed.

"Everything okay, Remus?" he heard someone ask

He looked up and spotted Chris in his own bed

"Hi, you're there. Sorry didn't see you on my way in."

"No problem. You still haven't answered my question"

Remus sighed. "Lily broke up with me"

"Oh. Sorry about that mate. I'm betting it was because you didn't tell her where you've been gone too lately?"

"Mmh" Remus said

"Look, I have something to tell you"

Remus sat up "What is it?"

"Look… I know." Chris said

Remus got tense "You know? About what?"

"About... what you are once a month"

All the blood drained from Remus' body.

"How... How did you…" he started

Chris smiled "It's a good thing about watching from the outside: you notice much more stuff. While the boys worried about where you go, I worried about when you go. I figured it out"

Remus smiled sadly. Chris continued.

"Since when? Last year you weren't one"

"Since last summer."

"May I know how?"

Remus shifted a little. He wasn't comfortable with the subject yet.

"I guess. My father… he's one as well. One night he didn't take the potion and had to go out while transformed. I heard him and… and he seemed to be hurt. He is my father, I just couldn't let him suffer! So, I went after him. I found out he was fighting another werewolf. The other one… he came after me. I tried to run, but he was faster. I just remember waking up in St. Mungos and seeing my mother crying. So, each month I go see Madam Pomfrey in the full moon nights and take the potion. She leaves me in the Whomping Willow, which leads to the Shrieking Shack, where I spent my night as a friendly wolf" he finished sarcastically

"I'm sorry about it Remus"

"It's a good thing Lily broke up with me. I'll be dangerous for her"

"Don't say that rubbish"

"It's true. She needs someone normal"

"Remus, you're as normal as it can get. You just have a furry little problem" Chris smiled

Remus smiled too. He was impressed. From his four room mates, he would never guess Chris to be the one who would find out.

"Don't worry. Everything will go back to place. I know what is like to keep something that could make a lot of bad to you a secret"

"What do you mean Chris?" Remus asked, now more interested

"Another day Remus, another day"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, our third year it's over, isn't it?" Eri asked as they were going home in the Hogwarts Express

"It looks like. You know what; we should do a balance of how our school year was. Good and bad things you know?"

"Yeah, you're right Alice. Let's do it" Bessie said animatedly

"That the last thing I want to do." Lily said "My year was full of bad things. A year to forget"

"You're still sad about Remus? Then why didn't you just forgive him?" Lind asked

"Would you be able to date someone if you're always worried about when he disappears, or when he could be in danger but you have no way of knowing it because you have no idea of where he is?"

"Well, I wouldn't" someone said from the compartment door. Lily looked up. Frank, Chris and Remus were there. Remus had spoken.

"Glad you understand" she said

The boys sat down next to them.

"So, does any of you want to go buy sweets?" Chris asked

"The woman just passed and we…" Alice started, but Frank gave her a kiss to shut her up

"I guess that's a yes" Chris said. He grabbed Eri's and Lind's arm and pushed them out of the compartment. "Off we go"

Frank did the same with Alice and Bessie.

Finally, Remus was left alone with Lily.

"Look, Lils, we really have to talk."

"Then talk" she said dryly

"Look, you've been ignoring me since we broke up. And it's bothering me, because before being your boyfriend, I was you friend." he paused for a minute waiting for her to speak, when she didn't, he continued "Can't we just start again? I miss your friendship a lot"

Lily closed her eyes before speaking.

"I miss you too, Remus." She took a deep breath "But how can I be you girlfriend, or even friend, when I know you're hiding something from me?"

"As girlfriend, you can't. But as friend, you could respect me and wait until I'm ready to tell. Please."

Lily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ok" she said, and smiled "But I need time."

"You'll have two months"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't forget to review!**

**Hannah**


	13. Summer 3rd year & 4th year

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_**

**_Author's note: first thing I have to say is thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it._**

**_And I decided to continue writing this story on the third person. It's easier as my main language isn't English. _**

_**Now, referring to the story, I had to use a year in Lily's list, but I wasn't sure which should be. Anyway, it must be around that year so, if it isn't, it's not important.**_

**_I had to turn Remus into a werewolf, because it will be an important thing later on the story! His friends- and with this I mean the marauders- won't take too long to find out his secret, like Chris did._**

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That summer, Lily decided, would be a summer of decisions. Not only about Remus, no. It was going to be summer to decide her entire life.

After one moth at home without speaking with any of her friends- so that she wouldn't be influenced by them (and besides, Bessie wasn't there to pick up the letters from the owls)- she had come out with a list of decisions for her life.

The list said:

"**Lily Evans decisions list:**

**Find out where my name comes from**

**Discover if any of the other know about this repetition of sorts**

**Keep myself away from Potter in every aspects**

**Make sure Sirius keeps his mouth shut**

**Get top grades in every class, even in transfiguration **

**Discover Remus' secret**

**Get the prefect badge **

**Get Bessie a decent guy**

**Get the Head Girl badge**

**Get the necessary NEWTs that are needed to be an healer**

**This paper was assigned by Lily Anna Evans on the third august, 2021" **

So, the first decision she would complete would be the one about her name.

She had a feeling that the way her name was chosen had something more to it. Besides, it was the easier.

That night would be the perfect opportunity for it. Her sister was preparing a dinner for her latest acquisition, and wanted everyone to be there: even her grandparents were coming. Petunia said this was the guy of her life- but everyone knew better than that, as Petunia said the same since she was sixteen about every guy she dated. Either way, Lily was fine with it; her grandparents were coming, and they were the one who named both her and her sister. At least the first names: Lily and Petunia. Her mother had chosen the others for both Lily and Petunia unhappiness.

"LILY ANNA EVANS! GET UP! I NEED HELP!" she heard Petunia screaming

Looking at the clock on her bedside table, Lily saw it was only eight. She sighed, burying her head deeper in her pillows, so as to block her sister's voice.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard her door open and close.

"Bookworm, are you awake?"

"How wouldn't I? Even you are!"

"Yeah, Petunia as gone insane! Mom said to bring you breakfast. Downstairs in the kitchen everything is completely mad"

"Thanks Henry" she said, as she felt a sudden weight dropping on her side.

"No problem. But you better get up. Or Petunia would here screaming again and you won't even be able to have breakfast"

"Just fifteen more minutes" Lily asked, closing her eyes again.

She then felt her brother's hand pushing her covers and tickling her.

"Henry! Stop! Let… me… sleep!"

"No way. Get up!"

Lily got away from her bed, breathing deeply and trying to stop her brother's hands from tickling her.

"Okay. Fine, I'm up" she said, almost stepping on storm night, which jumped to the bed just in time.

Henry laughed, while petting her cat "I knew I was still able to get you up. How do you manage to do that on the castle?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "For your information, I am very capable of waking myself up early every day"

"Bessie it is, then"

"Not always!" Lily said, then mumbling her breath "Other times it's Lind or Alice"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

She picked up her breakfast and walked to her tower. She loved having breakfast there. Henry followed her.

"So" he started once she was eating "Your Hogwarts letter should be arriving anytime soon"

Lily nodded "Probably."

She then remembered something. "Hey, do you want a wizarding chocolate"

Henry gave her a doubtful stare.

"Are they too different from muggle ones?"

She made an angel face. "Of course not. The taste is the same"

"Okay, then, I think…"

Lily made her way to inside her bedroom, where she had a box full of chocolate frogs- she just couldn't resist them!- and took one for her brother and another for herself.

"Here you go" she said, handling him one of the chocolate frogs "And make sure you catch it"

He gave her an odd look.

She watched intently, hiding her smirk, as he opened the chocolate and the frog start running from him.

She double herself laughing as Henry tried to catch it through all her tower.

"Lily Anna Evans! What kind of chocolate is this?" he asked when he finally had caught it

"Chocolate frogs- the best thing on the wizarding world"

He laughed as they both started eating them.

"Not bad" he said "Not bad at all"

Lily laughed, but turned serious suddenly, remembering something she wanted to ask him at some time now.

"Henry, as… as Petunia been… strange with you too?"

He looked at her surprised for a minute.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

Lily sighed "It's just that she has been different with me. She ignores me sometimes, and treats me… bad, really. Like I was some kind of… freak"

Henry put an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, but, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll pass, don't worry. She must be nervous about this boyfriend."

"I hope so. Do you… do you think she might be ashamed because… because I'm a witch?"

"What? Ashamed of such a cool thing? Of course not! I'm sure it's because of this boyfriend. They have been dating for a few months, you know?"

"Yeah, mom told me. By the way, speaking of that, I haven't seen Jena. I actually don't see her since the summer from second year. Did you two break up?"

Henry looked away and laughed. "And you think I would keep this Greek God that I am in exclusive for just one girl?"

Lily punched him playfully.

"Speaking like that you remember me of Sirius" she said "And Potter" she added as an afterthought

"The ones you told me about that used to prank you?" he asked "I have got to know them."

Lily laughed "No, you don't want to know them."

Henry then turned to face her with a serious expression "You haven't dated any of them, have you? I don't want my baby sister doing those kinds of stuffs!"

"With that you don't have to worry. Potter and Sirius are the last of the people I would date"

"I hope so. Or I would have…"

What Henry would have to do, Lily never found out, because a sudden voice made them stop talking and hurry downstairs.

"HENRY! LILY ANA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily was tired of waiting. No, correction, she was _more_ than tired of waiting.

She was in her living room, listening to the incessant conversation between her grandparents (her father's parents), her father and her mother. Petunia was making dinner and Henry was wise enough to lock himself in his room declaring he had fever and wouldn't be able to be at dinner. Lily now wished she had done the same.

She wasn't even able to talk with her grandparents because they were too interested in what her father was telling them. Of course they knew nothing about Lily being a witch: her father thought they might have a heart attack and decided against it.

She sighed in exasperation and stared into the space like she had done the last half an hour.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone in the room got quiet and Petunia came running into the living room, trying to push them up so that they could finally meet the man of her life.

"Make sure you don't do anything freakish" She whispered to Lily in a demanding voice, smiling after and leading the way to the door.

Lily was in the back when she heard the door open, therefore, she wasn't able to see Petunia's boyfriend due to the five people in front of her. '_And why do I have to be small?_' she questioned herself. However, that didn't last long. She heard a crispy voice and it didn't too long for her to see where it came from.

She was shocked. _'No. Petunia did not get a boyfriend. She got two. Or three. That's the only explanation_' she thought.

Unfortunately, her theories were dismissed once her parents and grandparents cleaned her view and she saw the guy.

'_A whale_' she thought '_There's no other way to describe him. A whale'_

But she let a smile appear on her face for the sakes of her sister.

"And this is my younger sister Lily" Petunia presented "Lily, this is Vernon, my boyfriend"

"Hi! Pleasure to meet such fine lady! I see beauty is a family thing" he said pleasantly

Lily smiled "Thank you"

Petunia gave Lily an approving look, as if to say she should better behave.

"Should we move to the living room?" Petunia asked Vernon

He smiled.

"And why not?" he asked pleasantly

'_Hey, he doesn't seem that bad'_ Lily thought as she followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the dinner, all Lily wanted was distance from Vernon. No, he wasn't that bad. He was _worst_.

She sat eating her dessert in silence as she watched her family talking to Vernon. Until this point, all he could talk about was drills. Honestly. All dinner talking about _drills_.

Oh, and of course, about how the business is in the family at three generations, how his grandmother's name was Petunia as well. '_Non interesting stuff'_, Lily concluded.

"Lily dear, you have been so quiet" her grandmother said "When does your school begins?"

Lily smiled "First September"

"Lily goes aboard, doesn't she?" Vernon asked "Petunia said something about it"

"Yes. She goes to a school only for the smartest" her grandfather said proudly

"Really? And where is it? What's its name?"

'_Damn Vernon. Too curious for his own good' _Lily thought

"It isn't a really known school. They like to keep it secret, so that their kids can be more save" her father lied quickly

"Yeah, but very good anyway. But, as I'm already the subject of the conversation, I wanted to ask you something" Lily said, referring to her grandparents

"Go ahead my dear" her grandmother smiled sweetly to the baby of the family, on their eyes

"I wanted to know why you called me Lily"

They both smiled.

"It's a long story." Her grandmother said

Lily shrugged. "I want to know. A lot"

"If you really want to… I guess I called you Lily because I wanted you to be like a friend of mine that died long ago. We weren't family or anything, but we had one thing in common: or eyes. They were just the same shade of green you own today. We were the best of the friends. Like you and Bessie I guess." She smiled "Now that I notice, I guess you did become like her. She too was a red hair; a very stubborn one if you want to know"

Lily smiled. She just needed one more information to be sure this one the one Lily Potter.

"How did she die?"

All the blood drained from her grandmother's face. She was as white as a ghost.

"A terrible car accident. Both her and his husband died. So young she was"

'_This does not lead me anywhere' _Lily thought. There was only one way for her to be sure.

"What was her husband's name?"

Her grandmother smiled.

"Potter. James Potter. A crazy man he was. Had the most unruly black hair I had ever seen, and was always pulling his hand though his hair. Lily used to go crazy with that!"

Lily smiled too. '_This is one wicked thing. My grandmother knew my… uh… ancestor?_'

The rest of the dinner was equally uneventful for Lily as the first part, and it seemed to take hours until Vernon finally left, taking Petunia with him.

Her father and grandfather went back to the living room while Lily, her mother and grandmother had to clean the mess Petunia had made (actually, it wasn't that much of a mess- Petunia, like Lily always remembered, always was a clean freak).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the night, Lily had already made some new adjustments to hr list. It now read:

"**Lily Evans decisions list:**

**Find out where my name comes from-** done

**Discover if any of the other know about this repetition of sorts**

**Keep myself away from Potter in every aspects**

**Make sure Sirius keeps his mouth shut**

**Get top grades in every class, even in transfiguration **

**Discover Remus' secret**

**Get the prefect badge **

**Get Bessie a decent guy**

**Get the Head Girl badge**

**Get the necessary NEWTs that are needed to be an healer**

**Get Petunia away from the whale**

**This paper was assigned by Lily Anna Evans on the third august, 2021" **

With that on her mind, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second month of holidays went as fast as the first. Just when Lily was getting used at being at home again, school began.

Bessie's family hadn't been at England during the entire holidays- they had been in France- and she was to meet Lily directly on the Hogwarts express.

Lind had spent her holidays between her grandparents and cousins places. Alice had gone to Brazil, and Eri had convinced her parents to visit her mother's parents again, and had spent a month or so with Lee, before she broke up with him, claiming he was too boring.

As for the marauders, Lily knew Potter, Sirius and Remus had stayed home and Frank went travelling with his mother again. All this was told to her the last day before school begun in a letter sent by Lind.

Lily was kind of anxious to see Remus again- well, not kind of, she was extremely anxious. Being away from him during the summer had made her a lot of God, and she didn't thought of him as often as before.

She entered the Hogwarts Express with a feeling of getting back home and hoped to find the girls fast.

As she made her way through the train looking for her friends, she felt something weighting in her pocket. _'Strange'_. Picking it up, she saw it was a camera. She then remembered her farewell to Henry.

"_You know, I'm getting sick of having my baby sister away"_

_Lily smiled "I'll be back by Christmas"_

"_I know. Hey, I've got something for you" he took something from his pocket and handled it to her "I thought you might need it"_

_She looked at it and then looked back at him "Henry, I already have a camera"_

_He grinned "Yeah, I know. But this one is a different one; I bought it in Diagon Alley. That means, the pictures move"_

_Lily smiled and hugged her brother tightly._

"_So, am I winning the best older brother competition?"_

"_You already had!"_

She finally found her friends on the last compartment. This year, only the girls were there- no marauder in sight.

She sighed before opening the compartment door. '_Make sure you don't fall asleep this year_' she thought

"Hi girls!"

"Lily!" the exclaimed in unison, giving her tight hugs

She smiled '_Yup. From home to home again'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the castle was just like every other year. However, it was only when she got to Hogwarts that she got the surprise of her life: the once horseless carriages where now pulled by black horses with wings!

She stayed looking at them, perplexed, for a few minutes. It was Lind who brought her back to life.

"Lily, where are you looking at?" she asked her

Lily broke her gaze and turned to her friends.

"Can't you see? The animals that are pulling the carriages?"

They laughed. "Lily, they are horseless carriages"

"No. they are not" a voice said behind her. She looked back, and found herself looking at Chris "It's just that not everyone can see them"

Lily smiled "Really? You see them too?"

He nodded. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Lily nodded. "What are they? And why can't they see them too?"

"They're threstrals. Only people who witnessed death can see them"

Lily smiled faded. "Who have you seen dying?"

"My grandfather. And you?"

Lily was suddenly confused. She had never seen someone die.

"I don't know. I don't think I ever saw someone dying"

"That's weird" Lind said

"Yes, but now can you please get in? I haven't seen Frank yet!" Alice asked

Lily let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Sure. Coming with us, Chris?"

To her surprise, he followed her inside the carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your summer, Lily?" Remus asked her as they sat during the feast

"Normal. Yours?"

"Boring. So, I was wandering if you… uh… if you…" he wasn't able to formulate the sentence, but Lily understood what he wanted to say

"Don't worry about it. We're okay"

He smiled.

"Finally. I mean, you two dating was sickening, but you two not speaking was just worst" Eri said. After some seconds she noticed what she had said "Sorry. It came out"

"Don't worry about it. They'll get over it someday" Chris said from her side, putting an arm around Eri's shoulders.

Lily thought Chris was finally getting along with his own house. During their trip to the castle, he spoke non stop. Not about him- that, Lily noticed, he didn't say anything- but about everything that was happening around the world. Everyone liked him better like this.

"Yes. We will" Lily smiled, suddenly finding her food very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So, Lils how is Pet's boyfriend? I, unfortunately, didn't get to see the new one.'

'_Bessie, stop passing me notes. I'm trying to pay attention here'_

Lily tossed the paper back to Bessie and paid attention to what professor Flitwick was saying. He was giving them a review of the previous years- which Lily remembered widely.

However, her attention didn't last long.

'C'mon Lils! How was he?'

'_Fine. If you really want to know, he was the biggest guy I ever saw. And I'm not speaking about highs. And he wouldn't stop talking about drills!'_

Lily heard Bessie trying to contain her laugh as she read the note.

"What is Bessie laughing about?" Eri asked- she was sitting at Lily's left.

"About my sister' new pet."

"Really? What pet does she has?" Lind asked

"A whale" and both Lily and Bessie start laughing

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Albright! Please, pay attention!"

"Sorry professor" the said in unison, which only led them to start laughing more

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, gather around!" Marques said on the day of the tryouts- he was the new Gryffindor quidditch captain "There's three places open on the team: two for chasers, which used to belong to Eleanor and Adam, and one for beater, which belonged to Tom. The rest of the team will remain the same as the past years: James Potter as seeker, Erica Weasley as beater, Lindsay Weasley as keeper and I as chaser. Now, form a line there for the chasers and other there for the beaters, please! The chasers will go first"

Lily and Sirius were the only fourth years Gryffindor that were watching the game. Frank and Alice were taking advantage of their weekend, Bessie was doing the same and Chris and Remus were on the library studying- the others were down on the pitch.

The chasers tryouts didn't last long: Leonard Lisigon, a 6th year, and Steve Sparker, a 5th year, got the places. Finally, it was the beaters turn.

"You should try out" Lily said suddenly "You deserve the place"

Sirius laughed "What makes you say that Lily flower?"

"I have to tell you something. But promise you won't get mad at me"

"I would never stay mad at you. Promise"

Lily took a deep breath before she spoke. Then, she said it all in a blurry.

"Two years ago you missed that quaffle because I made you. I wanted Lind to get on the team and retaliate for all those pranks. I'm really sorry. There, I feel much lighter"

Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then started laughing crazily. "You're kidding, right?"

When she didn't answer, he stopped laughing. "You're not kidding"

Lily had to say something. "Look, why don't' you get mad at me later, and just go down there and try?"

He now looked hysterical "I don't have a broom here!"

"I'm sure Potter will let you use his. Just go!"

Sirius looked at her with a blank expression.

"What are you waiting for? Just go!"

And he didn't need her to tell him again. He ran the fastest he could down to the pitch and placed himself on the line.

"Black" Marques said. Sirius remembered what he and Lily had done to him after he cheated on Bessie. It wasn't going to be easy to get on the team.

"Marques. I want to tryout"

Marques laughed "You don't have a broom, so I guess you can't. Now move"

"He can use mine" James said from behind him "You can't forbid him to tryout" he added as if guessing Marques' thoughts.

"Fine. Black, get on the broom before I change my mind"

Sirius climbed on the broom, grabbed the bat, kicked the floor and waited for further instructions.

"Our other Beater, Erica, will send you the bludger. What to do next, I hope you know" Marques said sarcastically "Ready? Erica start please"

Sirius was perfect. He and Erica were the best beaters Marques could ask. However, he wasn't convinced.

On the end of the tryouts, only five beaters were still there, and it wasn't an easy choice. Marques decided to ask his team for help.

They dismissed each beater until only two were there, Sirius and a seventh year girl, Katia Kinham.

"I guess we'll vote. We're six, but Erica stays out, as she a beater too"

"That's stupid. If I'm the other beater, I am the one who better knows who I want to work with!"

"Ok. You're right. James stays out because he's Black's best friend."

James didn't say anything.

"Right. I vote for Katia. Erica, who do you prefer?" Marques asked

"Sirius"

"Leonard?"

"Katia"

"Steve?"

"Sirius"

"Ok. So it's two for Katia and two for Sirius. Lindsay gets to choose, I guess" Marques said

Sirius petrified immediately. Surely, Lind wouldn't choose him. They had been fighting since they were nine.

"Lind? Who do you choose?" Eri asked "Quickly, please! I'm starving"

"Well… Black"

Marques, who was smiling until then, stop doing it. After some minutes, he spoke "Then Black it is. I'm going to dinner" and he was off

Sirius was still looking at Lind and trying to understand why she had chosen him- she hated him.

"Well, lets go too! Lily! Get down here!" Eri screamed

"Why did you choose me? I thought you hated me" Sirius asked Lind as they made their way up to the castle

"I still do. I was thinking on the best for the team. And, unfortunately, you were the best for the place" and she run to catch up with her friends. Sirius sighed.

"Hey! Why are you sad? You're on the team! Lets celebrate!" James said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, I had this super big chapter to post, but I decided to separate them and made them two.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I lost the notebook I had this chapter written on, and then I started another story while I thought about how to do this chapter all over again. **

**Anyway, hope to hear from you!**

**Hannah**


	14. 4th year:will you go out with me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize**

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_**

**Author's note: I have to explain something about this fan fiction. My main idea was to make them reborn, so that they could have a different end, and so that it wouldn't be such a dark story. But basically, it is a Lily/James fan fiction, about how they got together and stuff. I won't be able to give you information about their past always, even because there isn't that much we know about them. But, of course, there will appear some things that are related to their past, and even some secrets, like Remus' that are connected to what happened before. And they'll find that out eventually- but not all together. Now, related to Chris' secret, it is not as old as the prophecy, in fact, it is much recent. But it all comes to old rivalry in the end and, if I tell you now, it will lose interest. And it's really getting on my nerves that you're always asking me more about them and to tell you more about their past. Of course the story has a plot, and everything is going to happen in their own time.**

**I'm really sorry if I offend you in any way, but I had to put it all out.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, and I appreciate that you read the story, because, basically, that's why I write it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six months since the school had started. It had been a peaceful year so long, Lily thought.

'_As peaceful as Hogwarts can get'_

After Sirius got on the team, he and James had started dating as many girls as they could. They even got a fan club! The president, a Ravenclaw girl named Marilia, made sure to gain more supporters each week. Lily thought they were ridiculous.

Remus still disappeared every other time, and Chris was getting on with the group even more than before. Especially with Remus.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she heard Lind asking

They were in the common room doing some essays.

Lily looked up and saw Alice had entered the common room running and crying. That was weird. Lily had never seen Alice cry.

Eri sat Alice down next to them on their favourite table by the window.

"No…thing… Nothing." She said, between sobs

"Nothing? Then why are you crying? What's wrong? Where is Frank?" Bessie asked

Alice cried even more.

"Oh God. What happened with Frank?" Lily asked

"He… he… broke... up… with… with me"

Frank chose that moment to enter the common room and run to his dormitory.

Eri felt the anger rise inside her. "NO one does this to a friend of mine" she said, getting up "Especially if she's my cousin too"

"No… don't do… don't do anything… to… him"

"Don't worry Alice. You three take care of her, would you? I won't be long"

And she ran up to the boys' dormitory.

"Frank Longbottom, you will learn not to mess with my friends" she said as she entered their dormitory

The five Gryffindor were there, and they all looked at Eri.

"What did he do?" James asked, getting up

"You go done there to the common room and see for yourself." She then turned to Frank "And you, you'll learn after this. _Frons scribo_"

Frank's head started getting dark, and not long after, words appeared on his forehead.

It changed every minute, and always said something along with the line of 'I'm a jerk', 'I'm a prick', 'I'm a pervert' and so on.

"And this, is nothing compared to what I'll do to you during the rest of the year. Watch your back, Longbottom" and with that, she departed from their dormitory

"What have you done Frank?" Sirius asked "I have to remember that spell. It'll look gorgeous on that slimy Slytherin."

"I broke up with Alice" he said, watching his forehead on the mirror

"Why?" Chris asked

"We were dating at so long, I was getting tired. I'm not sure if like her anymore."

Remus looked shocked.

"I just hope Erica gets you bad" he said

Frank looked at him "Why? Didn't you get what I said?"

"I did. You're so stupid! You say you're not sure you don't like Alice anymore. So, you may still like her! You're completely lucky and you don't care! You're wasting what you have with Alice, when I can't even think in dating Lily because I'm too dangerous for her because…" Remus stopped his rant. He almost spilled his secret.

"What were you going to sat next, Remus?" James asked

"I'm sure it wasn't important. Maybe you should go check on your cousin" Chris said, trying to make them forget what Remus almost said

"No. It was important. I know it. And I'm sure it as something to do with his disappearances"

"Yeah. I agree with James. Look, Remus, James and I have been talking about it and if you have anything to tell us, you can do it. We have known each other for years, and don't forget we're your friends" Sirius said

Remus sighed "You know, don't you?"

James nodded his head. "Since Christmas"

"Know what? What am I missing?" Frank asked

"I'm a… a… werewolf" Remus said

Frank was shocked, but he was the only.

"Great. Now that he has admitted it, can we tell him our plans?" Sirius ask like a little child

"Wait a second. Chris already knew as well?" James asked

"Like you two, he found out" Remus answered

"C'mon you guys. We all know and we're happy about it. Now, please James?" Sirius begged again

"Frank?" Remus asked "Why don't you say anything?"

"I'm just shocked, that's all Remus. But it's not your fault"

"Bloody hell! Can we please tell him now?"

"OK Sirius! Calm down!" James said exasperatedly "Honestly, sometimes I wonder what age you are"

"What is he talking about?"

"You see, Remus, when we find out you had that…" James stopped looking for a way to say it softer

"Furry little problem" Chris supplied

"Yes, when we found out you had that furry little problem- good term Chris- well, we started looking for a way to help you" James continued

"Can I tell the rest? Please? Please?"

"Let him tell, James. He might explode. Go ahead Sirius"

"Thanks Remus. Well, after much searching, especially in Mr. Potter's library"

They all looked surprised at Siirus.

"Yes, he did enter a library" James said "Keep going Sirius"

"Right. So, after much searching we finally found a way to help you: we'll be animagus" Sirius declared proudly

"Excuse me? Animagus? And how did you got to that?" Remus asked, clearly impressed

"Well, Sirius suggested us to get other animals and mount on them to be with you. I made the rest of the thinking"

"You didn't need to say it, you know?"

"I think that's genius!" Chris declared "Did you look up on information about how to be one?"

"Yeah. I have it all here" James said, taking something for his trunk "It may take us a while, so we better start going through them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long do you think Alice will be like this?" Eri asked Lily two weeks later when they were in potions. They were sat together.

"I don't know. It might take a while, she really liked him"

"I hope she gets over him fast Lily. I can't stand her like this for much longer. I mean, she has always been the happiness of our year! I can't be sarcastic if she's not there to see the positive side of stuff!"

"I know how you feel"

"Ms. Evans! I see your potion is ready! Sooner than I expected, even from you! Ten points to Gryffindor"

"Thanks professor Slughorn"

"You deserved it dear. Put a sample on my desk and you may leave"

"Thanks professor" and she did as she was told

On her way out of the classroom, as she passed James and Sirius, she caught a very interesting conversation between them.

"You know I'm the hottest guy on this school" James said

"Maybe the second"

"Want to bet, Sirius? I bet you I can get any girl I want from this school"

"Well, we'll see that." Then he saw Lily passing them "I bet you can't get Lily Evans to go out with you"

"What about Remus?"

"He'll understand it was just for a bet"

"Ok. It's a bet. Ten galleons."

They shock hands as Lily got out of the classroom.

'_Sirius is so winning this bet'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is. Go, now" Sirius said to James later, as they entered the common room after dinner

"Fine. It's not that hard, you know?"

"Just go"

James walked to where Lily was sat- always in the same place by the window- and sat on a chair next to her.

"So, Evans, how are you?"

"Fine." She answered, concentrating on her essay

"Look, there's a Hogsmeade day coming in two weeks. And you are the lucky one I'm taking with me. So, will you go out with me?"

Lily looked at him and said, clearly and loudly "No"

He looked shocked, surprised and insulted. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I meant as I said: no, I will not go out with you. I'll end up this essay upstairs" she got up and climbed the stairs, but not before taking her camera out of her pocket and taking a picture of his face "Just so I could remember your stupid face. See you"

"James Potter got his first no. How sweet" Sirius said, sitting on the place Lily had occupied moments ago

"Shut up"

Sirius laughed.

"Ten galleons mate. No excuse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day was a Saturday, and the quidditch final would be disputed that afternoon between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. So, on that morning, it wasn't strange to see the entire Gryffindor house up and about.

On lunch, everyone was waiting anxiously for the team to arrive, and once they had, they all went crazy with them. Even Marilia came to James to wish him good luck- and she was a RAVENCLAW!

"This is so exciting." Eri declared "WE might actually win"

"I'm worried. Really worried" Lind declared

"Calm down girl. Eat" Sirius said

"No one asked for your opinion"

"Okay, lets calm down please. Where is Alice?" James asked

"She didn't feel too good, so she stayed on bed" Bessie answered "But in my opinion, she didn't want to see Longbottom with that girl he is going out with"

It was true; Frank had been dating a Hufflepuff girl, which only increased Alice's pain and Eri's anger. He was pranked almost every day, and James didn't do anything to stop it. Remus and Sirius were the ones who still helped him sometimes.

"I agree" Lind said

"Stop speaking like I wasn't here" Frank asked "If I didn't like her anymore, it only made sense I broke up with her"

"But not like you did! It was your anniversary day!" Eri shouted

"MONTH anniversary day. It didn't mean that much"

"Just go burn in hell, would you?" Lily asked "Besides, for us, you're not here"

A tension was felt in the air as they finished their meals. "Lets go team" Marques said, taking his team down to the pitch

"You're commenting, aren't you Remus?" Lily asked him. He nodded.

"Great. See you down there later, then" she flashed him a smile and followed Bessie and Chris out of the Great Hall

"So, do you think Gryffindor will win?" Bessie asked them

"Of course! Imagine a fight between lions and eagles, who do you think would win?" Chris asked "Now, let's hurry up, okay?"

The three arrived to the pitch as the teams were coming out.

"And there comes Ravenclaw, which I have no idea of the names" Remus voice rang through the crowd. Hermione, who was next to him, told him something that made he speak again "Fine, I do know them: Gorgio, Hager, Deut, Patil, Jared, Olav and Yorn. There, are you happy professor?"

He paused for a minutes "And now the winners. Ouch, no need to hit me professor! Here they go: Marques, Lisogon, Sparker, Weasley, Black, Weasley and Potter!"

The Gryffindor team was received with large applauses and cheers.

"Captains, shake hands"

Lily heard the whistle and the game begun.

The game started and everyone watched inventively to every move. Gryffindor was the first to score, and they were winning for forty to ten. But, forty minutes into the game, Lind was knocked off her broom by a bludger. That made the Gryffindor team angry. They got no keeper!

"Sirius seems a bit angrier than the others. He keeps trying to kill the Ravenclaw beater who hit Lind!" Bessie said, following the game expectantly

"Yes. And God knows why…" Chris said sarcastically

Lily and Bessie laughed.

"And Black takes Hager off his broom! It's well done! He was the one who hit Weasley!" Remus voice said, and this time Hermione wasn't there to stop him- she had gone with Lind to the hospital wing.

"And Ravenclaw scores again. The game is two hundred and ten to sixty!" Remus said

Lily looked up to the sky and saw James was there inspecting the pitch. That's when he started moving to left side of the pitch at all velocity.

"And Potter has seen the snitch! Ravenclaw seeker, Deut, speeds after him. Oh, you'll have to do better than that to out speed a Gryffindor! And Potter straights his hand and… he caught it! But at the same time, Ravenclaw scored again. I guess Ravenclaw wins" he said with a non enthusiastic voice "But if they hadn't got our keeper out of the broom… Cheaters!"

"I can't believe we lost for ten points" Lily said "It's just not fair!"

"Yeah. But think by the positive side: we still got next year" Chris said, putting one arm around each girl as they descended to the pitch to meet their friends

"Good game" Bessie said

Eri snorted "Good game. We lost!"

"But it wasn't your fault. You had no keeper." Lily said

"Where is Sirius?" Chris asked, noticing the absence of the beater

"He went up to the hospital wing to check on Lind. We're going there now too" Eri said

James hadn't said a word until now.

"C'mon Potter, you caught the snitch! It really wasn't your fault that they hit a bludger on Lind!" Lily said, trying to cheer him up. She didn't know why, but she hated seeing James sad. It just wasn't normal.

"Yeah. You're probably right" he smiled mischievously "So, Evans, will you go out with me? You know, because I'm so sad about this lost"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry Potter. The answer is still no"

With that, they all headed back to the castle, and to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, Poppy! We promise we won't do any noise!" James begged the healer as they got to the hospital wing's doors.

"I know you pretty well, Mr. Potter. Sorry, but there are too many people here already"

Lily decided to help. She had always been the professor's pet. Maybe Madam Pomfrey thought that of her too.

"Please Madam Pomfrey. We are really worried about our friend. And I promise I'll keep them quiet" she said

Madam Pomfrey melted. "Okay. But it's on your responsibility Ms. Evans. Five minutes only" and she let them in.

Lind was laid on the last bed. Hermione and Sirius were around her as she was still asleep.

"Hi kids. I heard about the game. Those Ravenclaw! Honestly! Hit a girl like this!" Hermione said. She had never been that fan of quidditch, but when it came to her daughter…

"Yeah. Slimy gits. I'll make sure they won't get out of this like that" James said

"James! I'm still a professor! And I don't want house rivalry. Well, I have to go talk to the Headmistress. You'll take care of her, right?" they all nodded "Ok. When she wakes up, make sure you let me know." She got up, and when she passed James, they all heard her saying "Don't get them too bad."

James smiled.

"So, where is the beater Sirius knocked off the broom?" Lily asked, taking the seat Hermione had previously occupied

"Black knocked a beater off the broom? What for?" they heard Lind's voice ask

"You're awake!" Bessie exclaimed

"No kidding. I was just waiting for my mother to go out. She would probably start with her damn theories about how quidditch is too dangerous and stuff" Lind said, sitting up in her bed "So, about the beater?"

"Oh, yes. Well, he knocked him out of the broom to…" James started, but he was cut off by Sirius

"To diminish the difference on the number of players"

They all looked at him.

"Are you sure that was it, Sirius?" Chris asked

"Yeah, it seemed other thing to me." Eri said

"But it wasn't" Sirius declared firmly

"And we lost, uh?" Lind asked "Sorry guys."

"It wasn't your fault" James said

"The five minutes are over. Ms. Weasley needs to rest. Off you go, now"

"Madam Pomfrey! Please!" Remus asked

"You heard me Mr. Lupin. Off, now"

"Okay. By Lind. We'll pass by later with food" Bessie said

"And chocolate frogs" Lily muttered as she passed he friend, making her smile

"Thanks girls. Hey, Black!" Lind called. He looked back. "I need to have a word with you"

"Sure" he said

"Ms. Weasley! You need to rest"

"Please Madam Pomfrey. It won't take long."

Madam Pomfrey sighed but nodded anyway, leaving them alone.

When everyone was off the hospital wing, she spoke.

"So, is it that hard to admit you knocked Hager off the broom because he did the same to me?"

"That was not why I did it. It was just a coincidence that he was the one I hit"

"Honestly. You could at least be serious now. No one's here."

He looked away from her, and was silent for some seconds.

"What if I did it because of you? I mean, we're on the same team, that's what really matters"

"At least you admit it. Well, even if it was just for the team, thanks."

He looked at her "For what?"

"Caring." She answered "Look, I think our fight has last for too long. Friends?"

He looked at her outstretched hand before grinning and taking it.

"Sure. Friends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the year was upon them in no time.

Lind and Sirius had taken the fact of being friend seriously, and were recouping the time they had lost. It was very usual now to see her giving him advices about girls, and the other way around too.

Alice was still sour about what had happened with Frank, but was starting to come back to life, and you could already see her smiling on the nights of the Gryffindor common room, although never like before.

The guys- James, Sirius, Frank and Chris- had put their efforts in producing the necessary potions and charms to become an animagus. However, it took longer than they thought. Remus couldn't be prouder of his friends, but he still thought what they were doing was crazy and dangerous. Not everyone could be an animagus. In the papers they read, it said clearly that were people who wouldn't be able to be animagus, the more they tried.

As for Eri, Bessie and Lily… well, they watched all that was happening on their year from outside. And that was exactly what they were doing on the last lunch they were going to have on the castle on their fourth year. Alice was daydreaming (of Frank probably). Sirius and Lind were talking about quidditch ("what else?" Lily asked) and the guys were secretive as always.

"Alice's happier" Lily started "That's something good"

"Yeah. And Sirius and Lind don't fight anymore. They are friends again" Bessie supplied

"Well… I'm not sure if that's a bad or a good thing"

"Eri has a point." Lily said "And the guys have been really strange. Always together when we have free periods."

"Yup. I think I even saw Sirius on the library once."

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating Bessie? I mean, it's Sirius we're talking about"

"I know. But I did see him there"

"Man, why do we only have weird friends?" Lily asked

"Because we are weird too. I mean, Bessie is a slut"

"Hey. I resent that Erica."

"Are you denying it?"

"No. But I still resent it" Bessie answered "Eri is a sarcastic person to no end. And like to embarrass herself too"

"No I don't!" Eri said, then sighing "Maybe I do" she admitted

They laugh.

"And Lily, well, she's our bookworm. No denying it" Bessie said

"Yeah, but you have to admit it: she's the bookworm with the hottest butt I have ever seen" someone said next to them.

"Thanks Potter" Lily said dryly

"No problem. So, will you go out with me?"

"No. Sorry but still no"

"James, go back to your own conversation"

"Only because you're my cousin and you said please" he answered, turning back to what Remus was saying

"Lets take a picture?" Lily asked, taking her camera "The lonely three"

"The happy lonely three!" Bessie added

"No. The weird happy lonely three!"

They laugh and Lily took the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Portugal? You're going to Portugal Lily?" Erica asked when they were getting out of the Hogwarts express

"Yes. Me, my parents, Henry, Petunia and Vernon. Can you believe they're taking them with us? Nightmare is what these holidays will be. But I have a plan to make his life miserable as well"

"Poor dude. I'm going to Ireland. Mario got engaged and he wants us to meet his lovely fiancée." Bessie said

"Mario is you older brother, right? How old is he?" Lind asked

"Yup, he's twenty-four. Twenty-four and getting married!" Bessie exclaimed

"He must have found 'the one'. I hope I get to find 'the one'"

"You will Alice. You will" Lily said

"See you in two months girls!" Lily said, following Bessie out of the platform

Eri started looking around trying to find her parents. They were the ones who were supposed to pick her and Alice up this year.

She finally saw a mass of red hair coming her way. Her mother wasn't there, only her father and uncle.

"Dad!" she screamed, running to him

"Hey! You're finally back!" George said, hugging his daughter

Alice was hugging her father too.

"So, where are we going now? Grandma's, house or shop?" she asked him

"Where do you and Alice want to go first?" Fred asked them

"Grandma's. I'm starving!" Eri answered

"No doubt she's a Weasley!" Fred said, laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Erica, life could be resumed to two things: eat and prank.

And that was exactly what she did during her holidays: spend the time between her grandma's house- which always had loads of food, and her father' shop in Diagon Alley. Normally, nothing really interesting happened on her normal day. And that was why she was shocked one afternoon, in the end of July, when she saw the only person she wasn't expecting to see entering the shop: Chris, accompanied by a black haired woman with blue eyes. Strangely, Chris was the blondest guy she had ever seen. '_From his father, probably_'

"May I help you?" she asked him with an all business tone

"Sure. My son is looking for a…"

She didn't get to know what Chris' was looking for, as Chris himself noticed her.

"Erica? You, working?" he asked

She punched him playfully.

"I'm not that worthless" she said

His mother smiled "So, you know each other?"

"Yeah. From school." Eri answered

"Good to know Christopher has finally started making friends. He as always been so closed you know, not liking to open up to people" his mother said

"Mom, please" he asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Working- I thought we had that clear already" she said smiling

"I'll leave you two to it. Christopher, I'll go buy your books. Meet me at the Leaky cauldron in half an hour."

"Sure mom" he said

They waited until his mother was out of the shop to speak.

"Your parents own this, I don't get why you're working" Chris said, as she made him a tour around the shop

"Because I like it." she answered simply "Instead of staying home feeling useless, I come here and help"

"I get what you say." He was silent while inspecting a product "So, want to go get an ice-cream?"

He blushed and looked everywhere but her after he said that.

"Did I just make Christopher Alban blush? Oh man, I'm good" she smiled

He laughed "Yes you are. So, was that a yes?"

She laughed too. "I guess. Let me just go tell my uncle."

She made her way to the end of the shop, where her father and uncle made experiences, and told him she was going out, as her father wasn't there.

"Let's go?"

He nodded and they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which still got the best ice-creams in Diagon Alley.

"Good afternoon. What will be?" a waitress who should be around fifty asked them

"I want a chocolate and strawberry ice-cream" Eri asked

"And for the young man?"

"The same" Chris answered

"Okay" the woman said. Then she stopped, looking closely at Chris "Sorry son, but I think I know you for somewhere. May I ask who you father is?"

Chris looked uncomfortable.

"My father is dead. I don't know him" he said with a harsh voice

"Oh. Sorry. I'll go get your ice-creams"

"Thank you" Eri said, then turning to Chris "I didn't knew your father was dead"

"Maybe that's because I didn't want anyone to know" he said with the same harsh voice

"No need to use that tone with me, okay?"

He softened a bit. "Sorry. Let's just not talk about it"

She nodded.

"Sure. If you don't want to…"

"So, how has you summer been?" he asked, changing the subject

They continued talking until Chris had to go meet his mother and Eri had to go back to the shop.

However, his sentence stayed in her thoughts all day. "_I don't know him_" he had said.

'_But why **don't**? If he's dead, shouldn't he have said I **didn't** know him?'_ she thought. That only got her to one conclusion. '_His father isn't dead'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts" Lind and Sirius sang happily in front of the Hogwarts Express, preparing for their fifth year.

"Bloody hell, shut up you two!" Alice screamed. She had finally gotten over Frank, but, unfortunately, she had gone back to the Alice she was before she liked him: an extremely happy one, but with a short patience. The Alice Eri loved.

"I think I still liked them better when they didn't talk to each other, I mean they're annoying, really"

"Good news then, I get to deduct points from them as the new Gryffindor prefect" they heard a voice behind them

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" Sirius and Lind continued singing

"Lily!" Alice said "Bessie!"

"Hello" Lily said "So, how long are they like that?"

"Ever since they saw each other" Alice informed them "Guys! Lily is deducting points!"

"Unfortunately, she has no points whatsoever to take right now" Sirius said, interrupting his song for a minute, but joining Lind again

"Where is everyone else?" Bessie asked

"Inside the train, where we should be" Eri answered

"Remus is the new prefect" Alice informed them "Lindsay, Sirius! _Silencio_" she said pointing her wand at them. Lind and Sirius just continued moving their mouths, no sound coming out of it "There. Perfect"

Eri, Lily and Bessie laughed as they entered the train, followed by Alice and two begging wizards.


	15. 5th year: Jamsiepoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize**

**_Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_**

**Author's note: sorry for taking so long to update! But I was just overwhelmed with exams and class problems and birthdays…! Anyway, here it is. I wan to thank to everyone who reviewed and especially to Ramzes, who helped me with something I needed to know about 5th year!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. What a meeting! Wasn't it just incredibly interesting?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Lily.

They were walking down the train to the compartment their friends were in after an extremely exhausting and boring prefect's meeting- in Remus' opinion that is, Lily obviously thought otherwise.

"If you say so… you're the genius here" he answered sarcastically

As an answer, she punched his arm playfully. The kind of playfully she had learn with Bessie.

"Ouch! What did I do?" he asked amused "I agreed with you, remember?"

"You did, but you gave me that 'you're definitely not normal' look as you did so!"

"But that's the look I always gave you!" he answer with mock astonishment

Lily tried to punch him again, but this time he was prepared and she ended up punching the air around him.

"Remus Mars Lupin, you're so incredibly dead once I catch you!" and she started running down the train trying to catch him, which led her to bump against another girl.

"So sorry!" Lily said as she helped the girl off the floor

The girl was dressed in Ravenclaw colours, and Lily remembered seeing her in the prefects meeting.

"No running on the train!" she said with an authority voice "I could deduct points from you and your friend because of this!"

"You could, but you won't. Like Sirius said, there are no points you can deduct whatsoever, plus my friend and I are prefects as well" Lily answered her. She didn't like the girl's tone when she spoke with her.

"Oh Merlin! Now I'm the one who's sorry! But I'm sure you understand, I was just doing my job!"

Lily's face softened a bit- the girl had been right, she shouldn't have run in the corridors.

"No need to be sorry" Remus told the girl "I'm Remus Lupin"

"Pleasure" the girl said shaking his hand "I'm Marilia Mello"

'Marilia Mello? I remember her somewhere…' Lily thought.

Remus brought her back to reality by punching her slightly.

"Oh, of course. I'm Lily Evans" Lily said, shaking the girl's hand "It's just that your name seems so familiar, but I can't place it"

As Lily introduced herself, Marilia's eyes got bigger.

"Lily Evans as in the girls who said 'no' to Jamsie-poo? Then you're Remus as in Jamsie's best friend and the Sirius you said is like… Sirius Black! Oh, my good Merlin!"

'Ah, of course. Potter's fan club president. Or should I say _Jamsie-poo_?' Lily thought sarcastically, sharing a look with Remus, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines 'How come she's a prefect?'

"Guilty" Lily answered the girl awkwardly

"Yeah. Well, it was nice to meet you. See you later Lils" Remus said, walking off leaving Lily to listen to the girl

"Remus!" she whispered to him. He gave her a cocky grin and a look that clearly said 'Enjoy'

Lily felt like smacking him. Better, hexing him into next century.

However, the girl didn't seem to mind that Remus left the two of them.

"Finally. I needed to ask you something but he couldn't listen"

Lily cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ask away"

"How could you say no to Jamsie-poo? I mean, he's so incredibly handsome! With those beautiful hazel eyes with those cute glasses and that unruly raven hair that makes you want to pull you hand through it? And not to mention his seeker skills; he's the best! And don't you love the way he's always ruffling his hair, making it even messier? And how he has that beautiful smile?"

Lily had dozed off in the middle of the girl's rant. Why would she care about _Jamsie-poo_ being so bloody perfect? She had regretted telling the girl to ask away.

'That's it. I need to knock some sense into this girl' she thought

"Marilia, Marilia, stop!" she said, making the girl stop her rant "you obviously don't know the Potter I do. He's extremely cocky, big-headed, arrogant, insufferable and a complete bully! He's the exact opposite from a decent guy!"

Unfortunately, her words did the opposite.

"How can you say that about Jamsie-poo? He's so sweet and… and… perfect!"

Lily shook her head. The girl was a lost case!

"Whatever. But I have to go now. Patrol or something, since Remus already went"

The girl smiled and, to Lily's dismay, followed her through the corridors.

"Okay. I'll make you company!" she said

Lily sighed "Sure"

"So, what did you thought of the meeting?" Marilia asked "I thought it was incredibly interesting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wouldn't believe her rant about Potter!" Lily said later to the girls in their dormitory as they got dressed to sleep "How _Jamsie-poo_ was incredibly handsome, and how his hazel eyes were incredibly pretty! Urgh… I didn't even know his eyes were hazel!"

The girls laughed at her.

"Poor Evans" Bessie said, faking a sympathetic expression

"Shut it Bess" Lily said, falling into her bed "Want to know what's worst?"

"What?"

"She was actually nice during patrol, when she wasn't talking about Potter!"

The girls laughed again. "Lily, Lily. I guess you found an opponent to Jamsie-poo's heart!"

"Do not say that twice, or I might have to intern you in St. Mungos!" Lily answered her "You should have seen Marilia's face when Potter did that to me during the feast! She was so sad! One day I'll kill Potter!"

Memories of the enormous 'Will you go out with me Evans' written on the enchanted ceiling by the stars during the feast still made her blush with anger.

"One thing is for sure, he won't give up. Sirius told me so. Said he's obsessed with you because you were his first no. Usually he gets everything he wants"

Lily sighed, burying her head in her pillow.

"Why, God? Why? What have I done so terribly for you to punish me like this?" she mumbled

"We better forget her. She'll stay like during quite some time"

"Bessie's right" Lind declared "You know, I think I'll started counting every time he asks her out. We might even bet on it!"

Lily grumbled from her bed and the girls laughed.

"God, please! I promise I'll start going to the church again! I promise!"

"Anyway Bess, what about your summer?"

"A nightmare, my summer was. A living nightmare. I met Celina, my future sister-in-law"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Please, God, by merciful with me! I don't deserve this! I have always been a good girl!" Lily still mumbled in the background

"Well, she had long dark hair and eyes. All she can talk about are shoes, hair, make-up and incredibly hot guys I could date! She's unbearable!"

"But I thought you like those kind-"

"AH" Lily said, interrupting Lind

Everyone looked at her.

"You okay, Lils?" Alice asked

"She's jealous" Lily said, moving her head away from her pillow "She's so incredibly jealous that her brother got a fiancée that's way to much like herself!"

Everyone stayed quiet, thinking it over.

"She's right! She's actually right! I'm jealous!" Bessie exclaimed "I'm bloody jealous of the prefect fiancée!"

"You're so smug! You're calling yourself perfect" Lily said smirking "But don't worry, you'll get better from that"

Bessie gave Lily the finger, and Lily showed Bessie her tongue in response.

"Anyway, what about your summer Lils?"

"It depend of the perspective, Eri"

"Explain" Alice said

"Well, Portugal is a fantastic place to go. I mean, the beaches, the monuments, the boys… amazing!" (**A/N: not true, Portuguese's boys suck!)**

"And the bad part is?"

"The Vernon guy. He was the bad part" Lily sighed "Henry and I tried everything we could to break them apart, everything! But it didn't work! The got engaged! ENGAGED!"

"Ouch. Sorry 'bout that Lils" Bessie said understandingly "Does he know you're a witch?"

"No. Not yet anyway. And Pet has been treating me so badly! She calls me freak and she didn't smile to me one single time this summer!"

"Are we talking about the same Petunia?" Bessie asked "She loved you!"

"I know! She changed so much since I received my Hogwarts letter and especially after she started dating the whale" Lily sighed "Anyway, what about you Weasleys?" she asked letting a smile come to her lips.

"Don't even ask" Alice said "Nightmare, I spent the entire holidays wallowing about Longbottom. But don't worry!" she said as she looked at her friend's face "I got over him"

"Good." Lind said "He didn't deserve you"

"And you Lind?" Lily asked

"Horrible. I won't even tell you" she sighed "I met this awesome guy! But we broke off in the end of the summer; he move to France with his mother"

"I thought you wouldn't tell?" Eri said, being hit by a pillow sent by Bessie "Uh… I meant… ah… sorry about it?" she tried, and when she wasn't hit by a pillow she sighed in relief "Yeah, sorry about it"

The girls laughed at Eri, who laughed along.

"Only you're missing" Bessie said to her

"I worked, your lazy girls. While two of you were in paradise, one wallowing and the other meeting the 'perfect' fiancée, I, Erica Weasley, was working. The entire summer. Like a slave, in a badly paid job on a bad store" She declared, drama itching in her face

"In your father's?" Lind asked

"Yeah"

The girls laughed.

"So, that's all you did the entire summer? Nothing else to tell us?" Alice asked

"No… I think… why?"

"If I remember correctly, one afternoon when I was shopping in Diagon Alley with my mother, I saw a very cute couple eating ice-cream. Any idea who they were?"

Eri blushed "We were just eating ice-creams, that's all!"

"So, it wasn't a date?" Lind asked

"No!" Eri answered, or better, screamed.

"I'm kind of lost here. Who was the boy?" Bessie asked

"Christopher obviously" Lily answered her "Did he finally confessed his undying love for you?"

"Lily!" Eri said astonished "Would you stop with that!"

"Okay, okay" Lily said "I'll wait until you're ready to admit it"

"Merlin, it's you who needs to go to St. Mungos" Eri declared "But something did happen when we were asking for ice-creams" she said after thinking a bit

"Care to explain"

"Well, the waitress said he was familiar to her and asked him about his father. He got all tense and told her he was dead and he didn't know him"

"Your point is?" Alice asked

"His exact words were 'I don't know him', instead of 'I didn't know him'. This means he was lying and his father is alive"

"I am proud to call you my cousin" Alice said after minutes of silence

"Maybe you're right, but maybe you're not. He might not have meant it that way" Lily said matter-of-factly

"Anyway, what are you going to do about it?" Lind asked, ignoring Lily

"I'm not sure. Maybe ask him about it"

"These guys! Always full of secrets!" Lily exclaimed "But you shouldn't ask him about it"

"She's talking about Remus" Bessie informed the girls' confused faces "But why shouldn't she ask him about it?"

"Because" Lily sighed "He won't tell you. You'll drive him away. Look at what happened to Remus and me"

"You still like him, don't you?" Lind asked suddenly

"What? No!"

"Lils… you don't need to lie to us" Alice said

Lily sighed and covered herself with her blankets without saying anything.

After a few minutes, she answered them.

"Isn't it stupid?" she said sarcastically "Liking a boy for nearly three years knowing you won't have a chance with him?"

"I thought you had gotten over him last year" Eri said, confused

"Smooth Erica, smooth." Lind mumbled sarcastically

"Sorry Lils" Eri said

"It's okay. I thought that as well. G'night girls"

And she prepared herself to enter a peaceful and hopefully dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tryouts are in the end of the week" Lily informed the girls as she read the paper on the Gryffindor common room the next day after dinner.

The first day of school had been really boring in Lily's opinion. All professors could talk about was how they would have OWL's that year, and how they needed to be really prepared. After the second class everyone was already dreading OWL's- which were only in the end of the year.

"I know" Eri answered from her place by the window.

"Any idea who the captain is this year?" Lily asked

The girls looked at her astonished.

"You mean you don't know?" Bessie asked, amused

"No… should I?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone knows. He wouldn't shut up about it!" Lind said

"It isn't Sirius, is it?"

"He wished" Alice said "No, it's not him"

"Then who is it?"

"Think about it" Eri said "Who has been in the team since first year and plays quidditch as if he was born to it?"

"I don't-" Lily stopped mid sense "No. No… it can't be!"

"Touché" Bessie said

"But… but… no! They gave Potter that responsibility? I mean, James Potter?"

"Yup."

"But he hasn't got any responsibility at all!"

"One think you have to admit Lils, he knows his game" Lind said

"Yeah. He'll be a good captain" Eri said

"Talking about how devilishly good looking I am?" Sirius said, sitting on Lind's lap

"Sirius!! Do you want to smash me?" she asked amused

"We were talking about James, actually"

"Jamsie-poo, you mean" Remus said, joining the conversation

Lily laughed "You traitor. You left me alone with her!"

He smiled "Sorry Lily. Was it that bad?"

"Well, yes! She just said things like 'isn't Jamsie-poo so handsome? With those hazel eyes and that unruly raven hair?'"

"Didn't know you thought that about me Evans!"

To Lily's dismay, James had come with Remus and Sirius and had listened to part of her representation.

"So, I guess you'll go out with me?"

"No, Potter! I won't! Urgh!" she said

"C'mon! I'm quidditch captain, did you know that?" he asked, pulling a chair and sitting next to her "I can see it already, you and me in Hogsmeade, or in a broom closet… you decide. What do you say??"

Lily got up and slapped him. Hard. "No, Potter. I won't go out with you even in a million years!" and she stormed off to her dormitory.

"Maybe you should stop asking her out. She clearly doesn't like you"

"No, she does. She just doesn't know about it yet" James said, grinning to some fourth years and ruffling his hair, making them giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything interesting?"

It was the morning of the quidditch tryouts- a Friday- and almost all the 5th year Gryffindors were having breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I said: Anything interesting?" Lily repeated to Remus who was reading the Daily Prophet and didn't seem to have heard her.

"See it for yourself" Remus said, passing her the paper and pointing to the picture.

In it, Lily saw a dark sky with what seemed to be a white skull and a snake.

"What's this?"

Bessie and Lind, who had been sitting next to her, looked at the picture Remus pointed.

Lind's reaction was putting a hand to her mouth, while Bessie looked as confused as Lily.

"Read it" Remus said simply.

He seemed to be tired that usually, and Lily was starting to think he was ill

He had disappeared the night before again, although he thought she didn't now. But she kept quiet; giving him the time he wanted to tell her what was it that he did on those nights.

She looked at the paper in her hands and started reading:

"**_Is he back?_**

**_Yesterday night, the Dark Mark- You-Know-Who's mark- was seen above the prison of Azkaban, at precisely mid-night. There was as well, last night, a mass escape from the wizarding prison. Between the prisoners was Draco Malfoy, one of the most faithful Death Eaters You-Know-Who had, guilty by the death of Albus Dumbledore and known not only for using the Unforgivable Curses on muggle borns, but also for committing the biggest atrocities against them, as rape and dismember leaving his victims almost unrecognisable._**

_**Read more on page five"**_

Everyone silently understood what they had listened, and they weren't the only ones in the Great Hall.

"What's up guys?" Chris asked, as he and Frank took a place next to James and Sirius

"The dark mark was seen" Eri said

"And Draco Malfoy evaded from Azkaban with some other death eaters" Remus said

Chris spilled his pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean evaded? The guy is bloody dangerous!"

"We know!" James said "My father said he was a snob at school"

"And so are you now"

"Lily, it's really not the time"

"Sorry Remus"

"Do you think Voldemort could really come back?" Alice asked

A couple of heads turned to her as if she had said something forbidden- and in a way she had, at least from them.

To everyone's surprise, Lily, the one muggle born, was the one more sure about it.

"He won't. Potter's father destroyed all his Horcruxes. There's no way from him to come back"

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Since when do you know that much about my father?" James asked

"And what are Horcruxes?" Eri asked

"I only know that because I heard my parents speaking about them!" James said again

"Excuse us? What are Horcruxes?" Alice asked

"Pieces of soul hidden an 'item'" Lily explained

No one said anything.

"The book!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, looking at Lily "It was the book, wasn't it?"

Lily gave him a pleading look. No one knew about that book she had read.

"What book?" James asked

"No book you should know about" she said, getting up "I'm off to class"

"Wait Lils, we're going too!" Bessie shouted after her, getting up and pushing everyone with her

"Coming Chris?" Eri asked, when he saw he wasn't moving

He seemed to get out of a trance.

"Yeah. Sure. I just need to go send something to my mom"

Eri nodded and they made their way together out of the Great Hall.

"Creepy, isn't it? I mean the Dark Mark now, after so many years. And the death eaters getting away…"

"Yeah… really creepy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The potion is almost ready" Chris said to the guys after the tryouts, where William Wilson, a 7th year, was chosen as the new Gryffindor chaser.

"How much ready?" Sirius asked

The two of them, Remus and James were making their way up to the castle, the girls some meters away.

"In the maximum two months and it'll be on the point" Chris answered "I just went to check on it and add the ingredient"

"Guys, I don't know if you should do this. It's dangerous"

"Nonsense Remus" James exclaimed

"What is Wilson doing with an arm around Lind?" Sirius asked suddenly

Chris smacked him on the head. "This here is important. Let Lind date away"

Sirius went as white as a sheet and seemed as if he had seen a ghost. "What do you mean, date? Lind can't date! She's too young!"

The guys laughed.

"Weren't you the one who was giving her advices on boys last year?" Remus asked

"Yeah, decent guys!" Sirius said

"And what are for you 'decent guys'?" James asked "Guys like you?"

"That's beside the point!" Sirius said

"Get over it. Let's go to the Room of Requirement now?" James asked

The Room of Requirement was a room they had found during their second year on the seventh floor, and that transform itself in whatever you wanted. Not many new about them, and the marauders were proud to say they did. And now with the marauders map again on their hands it was easier to travel around the castle.

"Oy! Wilson! Can I have a word?" Sirius yelled, running up to catch up with the girls and Wilson

"Later it is then" James declared, laughing at his friend "Hey! Evans! Wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you kidding me? We are actually going to have a Halloween ball?" Alice asked excitedly at Lily, who had just come back from a last hour prefects meeting

They five girls were gathering around their favourite window in the Gryffindor Tower.

"How? It's just one week away!" Lind pointed out

"We know, it was a last minute decision. That's why they're making us work non stop during this week. The six year prefect is posting the paper now, look." Lily explained

She saw everyone trying to read the paper, and everyone seemed pleased about this- at least, the fourth years up, the ones who could actually go.

"So, we'll have to go with dates?" Eri asked

"Well, yes." Lily answered

"Sweet!" Alice exclaimed "No I just have to decide who I want to go with"

"You'll actually ask a boy to go? Shouldn't he ask you out? I mean, it is tradition" Bessie said

"I know. I'll make him ask me!" Alice said "You're going with Jon, right?"

"Nu-uh. I got tired of him."

"You only dated him one week!" Lily exclaimed

"I know"

"No offence, you really are a slut" Lind said

"Not really. Technically, to be a slut I would have to sleep with them. And, as you don't know, I'm still a virgin" Bessie explained to her friends

"You are?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I'm fifteen!"

"Then I have one more thing to thank God for" Lily said

"You're not really religious" Lind pointed out

"Doesn't matter"

The girls laughed.

"Silence, a guy's coming. We just have to know who he's asking for the ball" Alice whispered

"Hey girls" William, the new Gryffindor chaser, said

"Hi Will"

"So, I just heard of the ball" he said

"Lily here was informing us about it" Eri said

"Of course, she's a prefect." Will said "I was wondering if you'll like to go with me to the ball" he said, directing to Lind

She smiled "Sure"

He kissed her check. "Great. We'll set the details later, okay?"

She nodded.

"See you" she said

As he left the girls left out their laugh.

"What?" Lind asked

"See you" Eri said in a lame imitation of Lind

"What? I wasn't expecting him to ask me!"

"Lind, he has been hitting on you since he got on the team!" Alice said

"Shut up" Lind said

"I think I know who will ask Lily out" Eri said

"Who? Remus?" Alice asked

"No. James." Bessie answered

"Oh God!" Lily exclaimed "He's such a prat"

"He already asked you out fifty three times. And we're still in October" Lind said, after examining the note book she carried with her to take note every time James asked Lily out. He had been doing that quite often.

"Why don't we change subject? Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend! We have to buy or dress!" Lily said to her friends

"Oh Halloween! Oh Halloween!" Sirius appeared singing

"Why do you hate us so much? Why?" Alice asked "Why do you still think you can sing?"

They laughed at him. He pouted.

"Lind thinks I'm a good singer. Don't you?"

"I bet the only guy Lind thinks is a good everything is Will" Eri said, smirking suggestively

"Will? What Will? Wilson? What is she doing with Wilson?" Sirius asked in a blur

"They're going to the ball together" Bessie said in a mock sweet voice

"What?? Wilson! Can I have WORD?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe the guys aren't going to the ball" Lily said, as she dressed her dress, preparing for the ball, which would start in half an hour "I mean, c'mon!"

"They're guys" Bessie said "Do you think Lour will like this dress?" she asked her friends.

Lour was a fifth year Hufflepuff that Bessie hadn't date yet. The only she hadn't date from her year Hufflepuff.

"He'll love it" Alice answered "Well, I'll see you later girls. Meryn is waiting downstairs"

Meryn was a Gryffindor sixth year, tall, brunette and pretty cute.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Lind said, following Bessie

"See you" Eri said

Eri and Lily had decided to go alone. Eri because she wanted to go with Chris, and he wasn't going, and Lily because she too wanted to go with Remus, who wasn't going as well.

"I'm going too. You girls staying?" Bessie asked

"We'll wait until everyone's in the Great Hall, dancing" Eri said

Bessie laughed "Whatever girls. See you later!"

"Why didn't we get dates?" Eri asked

"Am I dreaming? Erica Weasley actually needed a man?"

"Shut up." Eri sighed "I just wanted to be normal for once"

"C'mon. Forget about it. Why don't we get going to the common room? We might actually see the boys before the ball"

"Sure"

They walked down the stairs not making any noise. They didn't know why, but their bodies told them so.

Soon, they found out why. As they were almost at the end of the silent common room, five familiar voices broke into them. They hide behind the staircase and listened.

"Should we wait to make sure no one will see us?" Frank asked

"I don't know. Maybe" James said "Is it really ready Chris?"

"On the point" he answered

"I'm just sorry to miss the ball" Sirius said "I was thinking in taking two girls with me! And they would have agreed, I know they would"

"One thing you have to admit, this is much more interesting that two girls!" Chris said "Besides, you can have the girls other day"

"Grow up Sirius" Frank said

Remus had kept incredibly quiet until now.

"Guys…" he said "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still give up, I don't mind"

"Stop with that Remus. We're going through with it"

"Okay. Let's go" James said, leading the guys out of the portrait hole

Lily looked at Eri and they didn't need to speak to know what to do next: they followed them.

They went up a few floors, but, when they were on the fourth floor, the guys started walking through shortcuts, as if they didn't know where to go.

"They've seen us" Lily whispered

Eri nodded

After a few more floors, they gave up.

"We lost them." Eri sighed

"Yeah. They knew we were following them. I just whished to know how. We didn't make any noise!" Lily said

"The map" Eri exclaimed suddenly "James must have got the map back from Uncle Harry"

"The map?" Lily asked

"It's the marauders map. James' grandfather and the first marauders made it; my father and uncle found it in their first year on the caretaker's stuff. And then they passed it to Uncle Harry. And now, James must have it! It shows the entire castle and all the people within it"

Lily sighed "What a map!"

"Yeah. And I bet they already changed it. Adding the things that changed in the castle. With those five, you never know"

"And now, what do we do?" Eri asked after some minutes of silence

"I don't feel like going to the ball anymore. Besides, I think we're lost"

Eri sighed and look at Lily. Lily looked back at her and both started laughing hysterically.

"C'mon, let's try to find our way back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And now what's going to happen? What were the five boys planning?**

**Next chapter you'll know!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Thanks**

**Hannah**

**P. S. - I kind of need everyone's help. I need to know names and surnames for people I'm introducing this year. So, if you could leave me suggestions, I would be really grateful!**


	16. 5th year: hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize**

**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**author's note: yay! i got a new chapter up in less than one week! and- with some luck- next chapter will be up during this week too! thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, they stopped" James announced

"Thank Merlin! Those girls are tough" Sirius said

Remus laughed "What did you expected from Lily and Erica?"

"I think they're lost" Frank said

"Don't worry, they'll find their way around it. We only helped them! We showed them nice places in the castle!" Sirius said

"Sure, whatever you say Sirius. Let's just hurry up before someone sees us" Remus said

James smacked himself on the head.

"Of course! Why didn't we use the invisibility cloak?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just hurry up" Remus repeated

They made the rest of the way to the room of requirement in silence.

Once they got there, James paced three times in front of the wall and a door appeared.

They got in and immediately place themselves around the cauldron containing the potion.

Remus distributed four glasses with the potion to the other four boys in silence.

"Are you sure?"

"For the last time: yes!" James said "Okay, so, everyone knows the spell?"

They all nodded.

"Great. Let's do it. On three: one, two, three!"

They all simultaneously drowned their potions and said the spell with their wand in hand.

However, after a few minutes nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working? Why aren't we animals by now?" Sirius said

"I don't know" Remus said "We did everything we had to!"

Suddenly, Sirius fell to the floor, twisting with pain and screaming.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" James asked, but soon he too fell to the floor with the same pain

"Shit!" Chris cursed, also like James and Sirius

Frank was the only one who seemed to be fine.

"What's happening?" Remus asked

As an answer, Sirius' skin started getting darker, and his body transformed. Soon, where Sirius previously had been, a huge dark dog emerged.

In James' place a gracious stag appeared and where Chris was a snake remained.

"Wow" Frank said "They're animagus!"

"They are" Remus said, breathless

The stag and the dog soon started playing with each other, while the snake just watched them amusedly.

"I guess I can't transform. I'm sorry Remus" Frank said

"We knew since the beginning not everyone could be an animagus. There's no need for sorrys" Remus said, but he couldn't hide the smile in his face "I'm the one who's sorry mate"

"I'm a bloody stag!" James said back to his human form

"You have antlers!" Sirius said laughing

"And you have a tail!"

"So do you!"

"Shut it, Padfoot"

"What did you call me?"

"Padfoot"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seemed right!"

"I like it!"

"So do I!"

"Then you're Prongs!"

"Why?"

"Because you have prongs!"

"I like it!"

"Then Remus has got to be Moony, because of the moon!"

"Sirius, I prefer to stay Remus"

"Nonsense, Moony" Sirius said laughing "Chris, you're a snake!"

"No kidding" Chris said "Weirdly, I am a snake"

"C'mon, snakes aren't all that bad. Unless you are a Slytherin" James said

Chris shivered awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to call you!" Sirius said, not noticing his friend awkwardness "But its okay. I'll come up with something"

"Sorry about it Frank" James said

"It's alright. I'm happy you three made it; Remus can have company now!" he said, showing he cared much more about his friend well being than about being an animagus or not

"Let's transform again!" Sirius said happily, transforming into Padfoot again

James soon followed and Chris too.

They stayed the entire night defining the next full moon.

Remus had never felt so proud of his friends; he knew they would be there for him no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning boys" Eri said next morning, as she and Lily sat next to them at breakfast, the other three girls being asleep.

The five guys were a lot happier than they had been; Lily and Eri suspected it had something to do with the night before.

"What's up?" Lily asked, as she took her breakfast

"Nothing out of ordinary. Why do you ask Lily Flower?"

"Out of habit, just that" she answered eyeing them

'They know we know' Lily thought

'They know we know that they know' Remus thought

'What are they hiding?' Eri thought

'They won't find out what we're hiding' Chris thought

'We did too much noise" Frank thought

'We should had taken the invisibility cloak' James thought

'Croissants or pancakes?' Sirius thought

"So, how was the ball last night?" Chris asked, buttering a toast

"Wonderful" Eri asked sarcastically "We didn't go"

"Really? Why?" Sirius asked

"Because they were dateless" Chris said

"Not really Christopher" Eri said, venom dripping from her voice as she said his name "We decided to walk a bit around the castle."

"Uh" Remus said "Did you saw anything interesting?"

"Actually, kind of. Until we got lost that is" Lily said

"You got lost? How?" Frank asked

"Yeah. I mean you're here long enough to know the castle." James said

"At least you got to know new places in the castle" Sirius said "That as got to be good"

"Urgh!" Eri said suddenly, making everyone jump in surprise "Stop hitting around the bush!"

"What do you mean Erica?"

"That! That's what I mean Chris!" she hissed "We both know Lily and I saw you all last night!"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked innocently

"I mean you were why we get lost!"

"You mean you spied on us?" James asked as if he was hurt by the thought

"James Potter! Do not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Eri was getting angrier by the second

"We know you have the marauders map" Lily said calmly "And that you made us get lost so that we wouldn't see whatever you did. I must say I'm disappointed on you Remus; you're a prefect"

"Hey! We didn't do anything bad!" Remus answered

"Then what did you do exactly?" Lily asked again. She had got were she wanted.

"No-nothing" Remus stammered, being taken by surprise

"Really? They what were you doing walking around the castle last night? And trying to deceive us?" Lily asked, still with the same calm voice

"You know… the… the usual" Remus finished lamely

Lily laughed. "I'm not stupid. You five were up to something"

"C'mon!" James said "We're the marauders!"

"Which means…?" Eri suggested

"It means we were doing what we do best: pranks" James said "Are we done with the interrogatory now?"

"Whatever" Eri said "I'll find out sooner or later; I'm Erica Weasley"

And she stormed off of the Great Hall.

"Aren't you saying anything?" Frank asked Lily

"It depends"

"On what?" Remus asked

"Did you get the message from her?"

The boys all nodded.

"Then no, I'm not saying anything"

They sighed in relief.

"But just so you know, I can be as stubborn as Eri" she said, smiling

She got up, and made the same way as Eri did, but calmly.

"Oy! Evans!" James called "Will you-"

"No!" she said, no letting him finish his sentence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday Flower!"

Lily unwillingly opened her eyes.

After seeing her friends, she closed them again and turned in her bed.

"Lily, c'mon! Up!"

"Leave me Bess. I want to sleep"

"I guess I'm turning back the present then" Eri said

Lily immediately sat up in her bed.

"Presents!" she screamed

The girls laughed at her and gave her the presents they had purchase.

"Hope you like!" Alice said

Lily started unwrapping the presents as her friends started getting ready for classes. It was a Friday all the same.

"Just hurry up. We still have to go get breakfast" Lind said

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry up" Lily said, but only twenty minutes later did she get up and start getting ready for the day.

They got to the Great Hall at eight fifteen, and four of the five boys were still there taking breakfast- James being the one missing.

Lily now knew how they stayed in the Great Hall and still made it to class in time- it was because of the map. But before, she really thought it weird.

"Good morning Lily Flower"

"Good morning" Lily said

"Happy birthday!" the four boys said, making a huge 'Happy Birthday' appear hanging mid air

"Hey!" Lind said "You're getting really good at doing that!"

"Thank you guys." Lily said

"Here, our present" Sirius said giving her a package

"Sweet" Lily said, unwrapping one more present. Inside, there was a beautiful silver watch with an emerald in the bracelet in the form of a flower. Cliché, yes, but pretty nonetheless.

"Wow" she said "It's really beautiful"

"And magical" Remus added

"It glows light green whenever someone's sending a spell at you" Chris said

"And dark green when you're late, because, after all, it is a watch!" Frank finished

"Thanks so much!" Lily said putting it in

"Hey! It's glowing dark green!" Lily said, mesmerized by the enchanting colour

"Know what that means?" Bessie asked exasperatedly

"What?" Lily asked still looking at the clock

"Lily, we're late!" Alice said

"Shit, we are!" Lily answered getting up and pushing the girls up as well "Aren't you four coming?"

"We'll meet you in the dungeons" Sirius said

Lily smiled "Okay. See you"

"Damn map" she heard Eri mumbling under her breath, which made her laugh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" Sirius and Lind sang the last part off key, like they had done the whole year. Sirius still thought he could sing. 'Which is driving me crazy' Lily thought, but smiled to her friends nonetheless as she blew the candles in her cake.

They were sitting in front of the fire in the common room. It was a cold December they were in, even if just in the beginnings of the month.

Every other Gryffindor was already sleeping, and it was past eleven. The ten 5th year Gryffindors had waited until everyone was sleeping to have a party of their own.

"Can I cut the cake?"

"No, Sirius, you can't!" Bessie answered laughing

"Okay, then can Lily cut the cake?" he tried again

"She can"

Lily grabbed the knife and started cutting the cake.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled. Everyone looked at him

"Louder, would you?"

"Sorry. But I just remembered something. Can you wait a bit? I just have to go get something"

"Sure…" Lily said uncertainly, taking the knife off of the cake

After ten minutes, Sirius returned and, in his arms, were at least ten bottles.

"What's that?" Frank asked

"No, the question is, how did you hide those?" James asked

"Is it butterbeer?" Lily asked, not too sure if she wanted to find out

"No. Better" Sirius answered

"Sirius…" Remus warned "Lily and I are still prefects"

"Yeah, but we have to celebrate Lily Flower's birthday!" Sirius answered, before pouting "Please, please moony?"

Remus smiled at his nick.

"Lily?" he asked

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Lils. It's your birthday!" Bessie said, helping Sirius with the bottles

Lily sighed "I'm not drinking"

Sirius smiled "Can we cut the cake now?"

Lily smiled too "Sure"

She cut the cake and James transfigurated a few glassed- he was best at transfiguration anyway.

"Why don't we play a game?" Eri asked suddenly

"Which game?" Chris asked

"How about I've never?" Bessie suggested

"I've never?" Frank asked

Lily sighed "Yes, I've never. For example, I say I've never sent an owl's letter. Anyone who has done that has to take a shot, in this case, of fire whiskey"

Everyone nodded.

"I'm in!" Sirius yelled- he had drunk almost an entire bottle by himself already, but he was still apparently sober.

James once again transfigurated glasses for the shots and put them in the centre table.

"Okay, who starts?" Lind asked

"I will!" Sirius said happily "I've never… kissed a guy!"

All the girls took shots and so did Frank.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Frank exclaimed

"Ew. I don't want to hear that" Alice said

Frank smiled- it was the first time Alice spoke with him since they had broken up.

"It's me now" Eri said "I've never… kept a secret from a friend"

Remus, Frank, Chris, James, Sirius and Lily took a shot.

"The guys I already knew, but you Lils?" Eri asked in disbelief

Instead of answering, she took a glance at Sirius, who comprehended what secret she was talking about-the one he had kept from his friends too.

"Me now" Chris said "I've never… been attacked by an owl!"

Everyone laughed.

"No fair Chris!" Lily screamed "And I said I wasn't drinking" she mumbled taking one more shot.

The game went on until everyone was already a bit off.

They kept talking and drinking, not caring about being well past mid night and the fact that they weren't supposed to be drinking.

"Oh! Th'bottle's empty!" Bessie said drunkly

She and Remus were the worst of the ten; they had drunk more than they could take, and they weren't used to it.

"I'm goin'to your dormitory t'see if Siri has more" she declared

"I'm going wit'you" Remus answered

**(A/N: yes, I do know I suck trying to make them speak like they were drunk! - But you get my point. And yes, I do know from all of them Remus would be the last to get dunk, but, let's face it: he's a teenager!)**

The made their way to the boys dormitory, entering without turning on the lights, what made them knock off some things, and fall on a bed, which miraculously was Remus'.

The laughed hysterically.

"Shhhh" Bessie said, putting a finger over her mouth "They're going to hear us"

They only laughed more.

Bessie was now over Remus, and, in one foolish impulse (probably because of the alcohol running through their veins), they kissed.

Remus curtains were pulled around his bed, as they kept kissing.

Soon, her clothes were off, and his didn't take much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What a headache' Lily though next morning when she woke up 'Bloody sun. Someone close the curtains!'

As she got up, her headache only increased.

Looking around her dormitory she saw everyone was still asleep, and Bessie and Alice had their curtains around their beds.

"Girls?" she whispered, which only increased her pain

"Lily, not so loud"

"Sorry Eri. I just have this awful headache"

"That, my friend, is called a hangover" Lind informed "We shouldn't have drank so much last night"

"Agreed" Alice said

Lily slowly got up and dressed.

"I need coffee" she declared "I'm going to the kitchens. Anyone coming?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

Lily stayed listening, waiting for more one 'no' to come. When it didn't, she spoke again.

"Bessie? Want to come?"

When her friend still didn't answer, she went to her bed and opened the curtains.

"Bess-"she started saying, but stopped

"Girls"

"What Lils?" Alice asked

"Bessie's missing" she declared, surprisingly calm

"Didn't she come with us last night?" Alice asked

"I don't know! I can't remember!" Lily asked, the fact that her best friend was missing finally hitting her

"What do we do?" Lind asked

"We have to go find her." Alice said

"Let me just get dressed" Eri said getting up

"No, there's no time. I'm going to the boys. They may know something"

That said, Lily descended the stairs to the 5th year boys' dormitory at all speed. She entered without even bothering to knock.

"Guys" she said

"Not so loud Lils" Chris answered her

"Bessie's missing" she said

"I have a hangover woman"

"Did you heard what I said Sirius? Bessie's missing"

"Missing? How?" Frank, the first to fully understand what she had said, asked

"She wasn't in her bed! Do you remember anything from last night?"

They all shook their heads.

"C'mon! Try harder! Bessie's missing!" Lily yelled, not caring about the aching headache she had

"Why is Lily screaming?" she heard a girl's voice ask, that came from Remus bed "I have a bloody headache"

"Bessie? You're here? Thank Go-"she paused as she opened the curtains from Remus' bed and saw how both Bessie and Remus were.

Their clothes lay in the floor around his bed, and she was entangled around him, no covers on them.

Lily threw them a sheet before a wave of anger started running through her.

She didn't say anything; she just stared at them with a look of pure disgust.

"Lils…? What…?" Bessie asked before she looked around and found she was in the arms of the one Remus Lupin "No!" she screamed "No, no, no!"

"You really do know what best friend means" Lily spat "You really do" she repeated

"Shit. No, Lils I don't know what happened! I can't remember anything!" Bessie said

"Me either Lils. I don't recall anything! I-"

Lily cut him off.

"Just shut up, both of you!" she said, not letting out the tears that were threatening to fall "Of all the people Elizabeth, I never thought you'd be the one to stab me! You were my best friend!"

Everyone in the dormitory stayed quiet, listening to the conversation.

"I didn't Lily! I didn't! You know I don't feel anything for Remus!"

Lily laughed. "You don't. But you slept with him either way! You know how much I like him, how I suffered and still suffer because of him, and yet, you go and get laid with him!"

"Lils-"

"My name is Lily, not Lils, not Flower, _Lily_" she said coldly

"Lily, I don't know how this happened, I'm really-"

"Save it for who cares. Just… forget we were ever friends" Lily said as coldly as she could "You really are a slut"

And she ran out of the dormitory.

Bessie started to sob uncontrollingly.

"Oh shit" Remus said, finally understanding what he and Bessie had done "Oh shit"

"I'm the worst friend ever!"

"We were drunk. It's not our fault." Remus said, trying to comfort her

"I lost my virginity drunk!" Bessie said

"You were virgin?" Remus asked "I'm so sorry about this Bess, I really am…"

He hugged her closer.

"Lily will never talk to me again!" she sobbed again

"I wouldn't too if I were her" Sirius said

"Padfoot!" James said

"I suppose she won't talk to me either" Remus said

"And she is completely right"

"Sirius!"

"What?! It's true. I'm going to look for Lily, she's the one who needs support right now" and he got out of the dormitory

He took the map with him, and started walking down the castle. He saw Lily was on the grounds near the lake. He made his way there and found her under a tree, crying silently and looking at the frozen lake.

He sat down next to her without saying a word, waiting for her to start a conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"She has always been my best friend. You know how it is, that kind of person I could trust with everything. Guess like you and Potter." she smiled "When I was attacked by that owl when I was six, she was there with me, trying to help me and get the bird off me. When Henry tried to teach me how to ride a bike, and made fun of me because I couldn't, she was there as well, helping me all through it"

She stooped before continuing.

"When we had our first crushes, first dates, first boyfriends… first everything! I imagined the two of us old, and still best friends, gossiping about the neighbourhood" she smiled again "And then Hogwarts. When she told me she wasn't coming to the same school as I, I was just sad and incredibly mad. I thought we were never going to be the same anymore; I had never been away from her for too long! And when I found out I was a witch. When I came here, it was… the best thing that could have happened to me. And Bessie was here too!"

Sirius put an arm around her comfortingly.

"And then Remus" she smiled again, but this time new tears appeared, and she stumbled over the words "She was the one who first noticed I… I liked him; she helped me with him, helped me when I was… was crying over him…" she cleaned her tears "And now… finding them like that… is like my worst nightmare coming true! The worst is, I know they didn't do it willingly, probably they don't even remember what happened, and the only way they know it happened is because of how they were this morning. But I can't forgive them because it hurts, Sirius. It hurts so bad…" she started to sob, and Sirius held her close to him

"I'm probably the guilty" she said, still sobbing "if I hadn't let them drink last night…"

"It isn't your fault" Sirius said in a soft voice "No one blames you for being mad at them. You have every right in the world to act like this."

She continued crying into his robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since the Bessie/Remus episode.

Lily still hadn't forgiven any of them, Bessie seemed ready to crack at any minute and Remus always walked with his head down anywhere he went. Bessie and Remus tried not to even look at each other, afraid it would only increase Lily's anger.

The tension in the girls' dormitory was just unbearable. Eri, Alice and Lind tried everything they could to avoid a meeting between Lily and Bessie, and when it happened, it always ended up the same way: Lily glaring at Bessie or hiding in the safety of her bed and Bessie sobbing.

"You should talk to her" Eri said to Lily Saturday afternoon in the library, where they were doing some essays in need "She's your best friend"

"No, she was my best friend."

"Lily, it wasn't her fault. She was drunk. They were both drunk!"

"Would you stop that Erica?"

"But it's true! They were both drunk. And you're forgetting that _your_ best friend just lost her virginity drunk. Virginity and best friend: wonder how _she_ feels…"

"Urgh! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!"

"I'm not trying to do that. I'm just making sure you see things from her point of view"

Lily stayed quiet.

"It wasn't her fault Lily. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened"

Lily still kept quiet, trying to concentrate in her essay.

"I'm just saying, no, not saying, _asking_ you to talk to her. Figure things out"

"I can't do that Erica! Would you understand, please? I'm afraid that, if I talk to her now, I'll say something I shouldn't, and ruin everything even more! I first need to figure things out with myself!"

Eri was quiet for some minutes. She then got up, grabbed her things and looked one last time at Lily.

"Sorry Lils; it's just that you two not talking to each other isn't normal. And you can't ignore her and Remus for ever"

As she left the library, she heard Lily whispering "I know I can't. I know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter:**

"**_It's not about the bet anymore" James sighed as he sat down in a chair_**

"_**What bet?" Lind asked**_

"_**Last year he betted me he could get any girl he wanted from this school. I suggested Flower"**_

"**_I can't believe you actually betted on that!" Lind said with outrage_**

"_**The point is, the bet isn't important anymore"**_

"_**Then what is James?"**_

"_**She is."**_

**The more you review the sooner I post (yes, I am blackmailing you! lol)**

**Thanks**

**Hannah**

**Ps: any ideas for Chris' nickname?**


	17. 5th year: I'll get her

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize**

**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**Author's note: thank you, thank you, thank you! I have more than 100 reviews! xD, y****ou're all incredibly awesome readers!**

**And thanks to** **everyone who left nicks i could use for Chris. the chosen was suggested by Indiglo and YuniX-2, so thanks!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Christmas holidays came.

Bessie decided to stay on the castle so to avoid seeing Lily; it made her feel too bad. Lily didn't argue against it, she was more than happy with it. She was the only from the Gryffindor fifth years to go home.

"You're weird" Henry said to Lily on Christmas morning

"Why? Is it because I didn't go open my presents? I just didn't felt like it"

She was again on the tower- she had been there every single day since she arrived from Hogwarts; it was the best place to think.

She hadn't seen her sister as she had decided to spend Christmas holidays with Vernon and his family; she had mostly enjoyed her brother.

"It's not just that; you've been weird since you came home" her older brother sat down next to her "What happened?"

She sighed.

"I'm not weird. I'm just… tired"

Henry laughed.

"I know you for fifteen years now; do you think I still don't know when you're lying to me?"

She smiled and leaned on her brother's chest.

"I missed you" she said

He put an arm around her. "Why are we so sentimental now?"

"I just missed you. Promise me you'll never do anything to hurt me"

Henry took her chin in his hands to look at her eyes "What kind of promise is that?"

"Just a promise"

"You know I wouldn't. Are you telling me what happened?"

She sighed. "Bessie and I are not talking to each other"

"Why? She's your best friend"

"Something happened… at school. She… betrayed me"

"Now I get the promise" Henry sighed, pushing his little sister closer "So you're the one not talking to her?"

Lily nodded.

"Lils, I'm not the better person to advice you now on this, but you should really think if what she has done matters that much. A friendship like you two had shouldn't be destroyed just like that"

"When I say she betrayed me, I really mean it. She slept with the guy I like for more then three years"

"Wow. Bessie's not a virgin anymore?"

"Henry!"

"Sorry sweetheart."

"She was drunk. He was too."

"And the guy?"

"I'm not talking to him either"

"Good. You're too young to date"

"I already dated him back in third year"

"THIRD YEAR? But you were a baby in third year!"

"Henry, please!"

"Sorry again."

She sighed. "What do I do now?"

"Only you can decide that. But don't do anything you might regret later"

"What kind of advice is that Henry Evans?"

"The kind of advice a brother gives to a sister when she won't even open her presents!"

Lily laughed and got up. "Fine. Let's go open them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evans! I see Christmas did wonderfuls for you! Did you get my present?"

Lily sighed. "Would you just bug off?"

"Only if you go out with me"

"No!"

It was the first day back at school, and, to Lily's misfortune, the first person she found was James.

He positioned himself in front of her, not letting her pass.

"C'mon Evans, you know you want to"

She narrowed her eyes as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"You're so annoying! Get out of my way!" she said, pushing him and starting to walk again.

A scream made her turn. What she saw ticked her off.

"Would you put him down?" she screamed to Potter, referring to a Slytherin boy that was hanging in mid air- Lily recognized the boy as being Severus Snape, the son of a former professor from Hogwarts who was now in Azkaban; best in potions next to her.

"Only for you Evans" he let the Slytherin boy down- who immediately turned and ran away from James

"You're unbearable" she sighed and continued her way

"Found James already?" Eri asked amused, as she entered the Gryffindor common room "You're all flustered"

"He's so incredibly infuriating"

"Yeah, I imagine" Eri said, stiffing a laugh "Oy! Lind! Count one more on your note book!"

"You got it!" Lind yelled from the other side of the common room, where she was with Sirius "It's ninety four until now!"

"Hi Lily Flower!" Sirius yelled too

"Hi" Lily answered "She isn't upstairs, is she?"

Eri sighed "No, Lils. She's in the library with Alice"

"Good. I'm going upstairs"

"You have to stop ignoring her"

"Just leave me Erica" she said making her way to the girls' dormitory

Eri made her way to where Lind and Sirius were.

"So, any improvements in the 'Bessie' subject?" Lind asked her

"No, I don't think so" she sat down next to them

"Why won't she just forget it all?"

"Well, what they did isn't something to forget just like that" Sirius said "I know how much Lily is suffering, and you shouldn't push her"

"Look who's talking big" Lind said, laughing "Has Sirius Black gain a conscience?"

"Oh Merlin no. That would be my end!" Sirius said

The girls laughed as James entered the common room.

"She said no again?" Eri offered "Why don't you just give up?"

"No. I can't give up"

"James mate, I'll give you back your money if that's what you want. Just stop asking her out." Sirius said

"It's not about the bet anymore" James sighed as he sat down in a chair

"What bet?" Lind asked

"Last year he betted me he could get any girl he wanted from this school. I suggested Flower"

"I can't believe you actually betted on that!" Lind said with outrage

"The point is, the bet isn't important anymore"

"Then what is James?"

"She is."

"What do you mean?" Eri asked

He closed his eyes "I just can't get her out of my head. The way her amazing red hair moves, the way those green eyes sparkle every time she gets angry…"

"That's rubbish" Sirius said, cutting him off "You're just obsessed with the girl. Give it one more month and it'll be over"

James sighed "Whatever you say Padfoot, whatever you say"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's looking at you again" Lind whispered to Lily

"Who?"

"Who do you think it is? James" Eri said from her other side

They were now in the beginnings of February, Eri and Alice's birthday almost on them. Lily still wasn't talking with Remus and Bessie, and everyone seemed to be used to it by now.

"Why doesn't he concentrate on doing what he has to? Urgh" Lily said, as once again her cup didn't grow strong legs "This is bloody hard"

"He already made it" Eri said "You know he's good at transfiguration"

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger-Weasley!" professor Joy said "I would appreciate if you world work instead of talking"

"Sorry professor" the three girls said

"He's looking at you" this time Lily said

"Who?" Eri asked

"Chris, Who else?" Lind answered

Eri promptly looked back and glared at him.

"I see you're still not exactly friendly towards him" Lind said "And I still don't know why"

"It doesn't matter. He's a jerk" Eri said

"Secrets" Lily mouthed to Lind, who nodded in comprehension

"Would you stop doing that?" Eri yelled

"Ms. Weasley!"

"Sorry professor"

"Just concentrate in what you have to do! You have OWLs this year!"

"I know that professor!" Eri angrily answered him

"Don't take that tone on me!" professor Joy threatened

"Then stop being unbearable!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go see Mrs. Granger-Weasley. _Now_"

"My pleasure" Eri answered him, getting up and taking her stuff with her

"What just happened?" Lily asked Lind

"I don't know. But I think it was because of Chris"

"Yeah… He's really getting on her nerves. The whole 'I can't trust you my secrets' thing is really affecting her. I told her he wouldn't tell her"

"Hey girls, what happened with Eri?" Chris asked them

They simply snorted and ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are" Chris said when he finally found Erica sitting near the forbidden forest later. She had missed all the classes they had after transfiguration and no one had seen her "Everyone's looking for you"

She didn't answer, so he sat next to her.

"Are you telling me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me"

"Of course not. You just avoid people and miss class because you feel like"

"What if I do?"

"Would you stop snapping at me every time we talk?"

She didn't answer him.

"Go away" she said after some minutes

"Do you really want me to go away?"

"I do"

"Okay. At least I tried Erica. I really did"

He got up and moved away from her.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked suddenly

He stopped and turned.

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you've been hiding"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"I can't understand why you won't trust me"

"I trust you"

"You don't"

He sat down next to her again.

"I trust you Erica. I would trust you my life. But some things are better unsaid"

She looked away.

"I like you. I really like you. And it's killing me that you hide things from me"

Chris looked at her with a smile "You like me you said?"

"Don't tease me"

"I'm not teasing you"

She looked at him "You're not?"

"No. I like you as well."

"You do?"

"Yeah"

They looked at each other in silence for a while, before they both burst out laughing.

"And now what?" she asked

"And now you come back with me to the castle" he said "And we tell everyone we're dating"

"We are?" she asked

"Of course"

She smiled "I can handle that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Evans" James said as he, once again, followed her out of the classroom.

Ever since Eri and Chris had started dating they wouldn't let go of each other. Lind being with Will- a thing that Sirius tried to deny at all costs- and the fact that she wasn't talking with Bessie- who was always with Alice-, Lily was left to wander around the castle by herself.

"Potter" she snapped

"So, you seem really on the mood today"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means this will be the day were you'll finally accept going out with me!"

Lily stopped abruptly. James stopped as well.

"When will you get in that big head of yours that I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man in this bloody planet?"

James sighed and gave her his famous grin that had got him every girl he wished for. Every girl except Lily, that is.

"And why won't you go out with me?"

"Urgh… Because you're a big headed bullying toe-rag! Bug off!" she said, starting to walk again, this time faster.

"Evans! C'mon!"

"Ask it one more time and I swear I'll hex you!"

"How I like tough girls! Come on, go out with me!"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" she said, taking her wand out of her pocket "_Petrificus tottalus_"

Luckily, James was in fact warned, and moved away from the spell.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, before she turned on her heel and continued her way

"Just give up Prongs" Remus said

"Never Moony" James said back "I'll get her"

"Dream on it" Sirius said "Lily Flower isn't one to be bend so easily"

"I do dream on it; the fact that she's always denying that she wants me turns me on"

"Ewwww Prongs! We really don't care about what turns you on about Evans!" Sirius said

"Pretend I didn't say anything, if that affects you so much" James said, sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Don't you think it's time for you to start dating other girls? I mean, if you keep waiting for her, you'll die virgin"

"When you say it like that Padfoot, you seem to be talking about a girl" Remus pointed out

"Shut up Moony. I'm just stating the truth: James is almost sixteen and he's still a bloody virgin!"

"So am I" Frank spoke quietly

Sirius looked stupidly at his friends "Oh Merlin! What are you, chicks? What happened to the men of this school?! I bet Scales has done it already"

"Who?" Remus, Frank and James asked simultaneously

"Scales" Sirius answered exasperatedly- how stupid could his friends be?

"It's Chris nick duhh!"

The three boys nodded in agreement "Riiiiight" James said "And he knows about it?"

"Not yet. But isn't it just perfect?"

Instead of answering him, they turned their back on him and started walking to their next class.

"Hey guys! C'mon! It is perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the year had gone so fast they barely noticed it. They only had one week until OWLs. One WEEK!

Lily, being who she was, was completely obsessed with it, and dragged everyone else from her year with her- which wasn't that difficult as most of them were already a bit obsessed.

"Library or common room?"

"Common room. Chris' there"

Lily smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare Lily Evans."

"Dare what?"

"Say that you always knew he would profess his undying love for me one day."

"I have been saying that a lot, haven't I?"

"Almost as many times as James has asked you out; and that's saying something"

Lily frowned. "Don't remind me of that. It leaves me depressed"

The two friends had just finished lunch and, having so little time until OWLs, they took every opportunity they had to study. Right then, there were in one more discussion about Lily being right about Chris' undying love for Erica- which had happened plenty of time before. Lily just couldn't get enough of proving she was always right.

As they entered the common room, they saw all the other fifth and seventh years already studying.

"Let's sit by them? There are two chairs free next to Remus"

"You know I prefer not. You go. I'll sit in other place, no problem"

"Lils…" Eri said sternly

Remus, seeing this exchange, decided enough was enough- and he had had more than enough. He would have a serious talk with Lily and it wouldn't wait any longer.

He got up and made her way to her.

"Hey Eri, Lily"

"Hi Remus" Eri said

"Lupin" Lily said coldly

"Would you mind Erica? I need to have a talk with this miss here"

"My pleasure" Eri said, leaving the two of them alone

"I'm not sure I want to hear whatever it is that you have to say" Lily declared, trying to pass through him to her dormitory

To her surprise, Remus caught her arm and stopped her. He was much stronger than he seemed to be.

"Let go of my arm" she hissed

"No. You're going to listen to what I have to say. And you'll listen now"

Lily opened her mouth to protest but Remus pulled her out of the common room before she had the chance. He led her to an empty class room and closed the door before speaking.

"You have been insufferable"

"Excuse me?" she asked annoyed

"You have been simply a jerk to Bessie and I. What happened that night wasn't planned, we didn't mean to do it! We just got too drunk and… did it!"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Remus cut her off.

"Let me finish. At first, I understood that you were mad. You had every right to it. But now… it's simply ridiculous. Now, you're just being insufferable, suffering and making people around you suffer as well."

"And why are you telling me this now?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silence

"Because you have to stop with this! I understand if you like me, but whatever I do is none of your business!"

Lily felt the tears prickling in her eyes.

"You don't get it." she said, trying to make her voice even "She was my best friend. And I know you like me as well!" her efforts were useless, she ended up screaming

"And what does it matter! You and James are meant to be! There's nothing I can do about it!"

Lily reflected over his words "What do you mean, Potter and I were meant to be?"

Remus then noticed what he had said "Forget it"

"No. You said that we were meant to be." She stopped before speaking what she was thinking "You know something about it"

Remus was taken by surprise "About what?"

"About me, Potter, Sirius, you, Alice and Frank"

"I do not understand"

"You do. The fact that there is a new Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alice and Frank Longbottom"

"You know about the prophecy?" Remus asked

"The prophecy?" Lily asked, confused "Of course! There is a prophecy!"

"Lily, now I really do not understand. You said you knew"

"I did. But not about the prophecy. You see, many things happened ever since I found out I was a witch. Things which led me to Lily Potter. I spoke with Sirius about it, and we got to the conclusion it wasn't just a coincidence"

"You really are the brightest witch of our age"

Lily ignored what he said. "But tell me, the prophecy, what does it say?"

Remus shook his head "I'm not sure. I found out in the summer before second year, but only that it says we're all living again. It's confusing really"

"You haven't told anyone as well?"

Remus nodded "My father, Harry and Hermione asked me not to"

"Neither have I. Except for Sirius, of course. I needed someone to relieve on"

Remus nodded in understanding. "You know, I don't think it's just us. There must be more people out there like us"

Lily raised an eyebrow "Why do you say that?"

"Severus Snape."

"I heard he was the son of a death eater"

"He is. His father is in Azkaban. Former Hogwarts professor also named Severus Snape, also with the same features. James' grandfather used to pick on him too."

"Wow" Lily said

They stayed in silence for a while.

"Listen, about what first brought us here…" Remus started "Just talk to her. Stop being stubborn"

"I'm not being stubborn, and I will not talk to her!"

"Lily, just try and forgive her!"

"I don't think I can ever forgive her" Lily whispered and ran out of the classroom, leaving Remus to stare after her with a sad expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Remus at the empty classroom, Lily ran through the entire castle in search for the one who was her confident, Sirius Black.

Unfortunately, he was no where to be seen. Lily was already starting to freak out when she remembered to look for broom closets.

It was a disgusting thing having to find her friend doing God knows what with other girl, but she couldn't wait longer to tell him what she had found out. Even with her eyes bloodshot from crying, she went looking for him.

Luckily for her, she found him getting out of a broom closet in the fifth floor.

"Sirius!" she shouted

He looked back at her and smiled "Flower!" his expression changed once he saw her face "what's wrong?"

"That's not why I wanted to talk with you. I found out something you should know"

Sirius looked back at the girl who was still getting her clothes back on "It was good snogging you. See you!"

With that, he led Lily out of the fifth floor.

"You dismiss girls like that? I'm shocked! What are you, a womanizer?"

"Having doubts of it yet?" Sirius asked playfully

Lily rolled her eyes "Anyway, that's not why I want to talk with you"

"Are you going to explain why you've been crying?"

"I haven't"

"Flower, anyone can tell that you have been crying"

"What I want to tell you is really important. Remember the talk we had back in third year?" Lily said, ignoring what he had previously said

"The one you asked me secrecy about?"

"That one. I found out a new thing about it"

She then stopped talking, seemly deep in thought.

"So? Are you telling me?" Sirius asked suddenly

"Oh, sorry." She said, blushing "We were completely right about what we thought. There is a prophecy containing us!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "A prophecy? How do you know that?"

"Remus. He found out through Hermione, Harry and his father I think."

"And how come he didn't tell me anything?"

"He had to keep secret. I found out because he accidentally said Potter and I were meant to be"

Sirius smirked.

"Shut up. I would date the giant squid before I even thought about dating him"

"Whatever you say Lilykins" Sirius continued smirking "What about the prophecy, what does it say?"

Lily shrugged "Remus doesn't know exactly. He just knows that it has something to do about things repeating itself. People living again"

"This all seems so surreal" Sirius commented after some seconds "I'm a walking image of my grandfather. And maybe not just that. I'm him"

"No. We're not them. They're dead. We are just like them. We have their memories somewhere and their body- but we take our own decisions, not basing on what they have lived and known"

"You're right once again Lily Flower" he stopped "I guess this is where we say farewell."

Lily nodded "Yeah. I have to go study"

"You all are so stressed about these tests. Just relax and you'll be fine!" Sirius sighed "Anyway, see you later"

"See you"

Lily started walking in the opposite direction from Sirius, but stopped mid ways and turned back.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Flower?"

"Don't let me catch you on a broom closet with a girl again"

He grinned "Don't worry! I won't!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't forget to review!**

**Hannah**


	18. 5th year: 'off' and a lot 'on'

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize**

**Full summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And OWLs were coming.

In the day of their first test- charms- the fifths years were on the very edge. Some of them had even fainted and were forced to take a claming draught. During breakfast, everyone tried to do last minute revisions, so no one really talked. No one except Sirius and James, that is.

"Seems like we're in a cemetery" Sirius declared sadly "Cheer up people! This isn't the end of the world!"

"Shh"

"Shut up moron!"

"We're trying to _study_ here!"

Sirius sighed at the answers he got.

"I am not a moron!" Sirius yelled "Am I Prongs?" he asked in a lower voice and with a pout

James laughed "Not every time, Padfoot."

"I knew I wasn't" Sirius answered happily "Lily Flower! How are we on this fine morning?"

"Sirius…" Lily pleaded "Just let me study a bit"

"For what? You're best in charms"

"Actually Chris, she's best in almost everything" Eri said

"People! I'm trying to study here!" Alice said

"Agreed"

"Sorry Frank, Alice" Eri said, getting back to her study

"Ahhh. My favourite strawberry cake has arrived" Sirius declared suddenly

At the sound of strawberry cake, Lily's head perked up immediately.

"Strawberry cake? I LOVE strawberry cake"

"More than chocolate frogs?" Lind asked amusedly.

"That a choice I hope I'll never have to make" Lily said seriously, as she served herself of a piece of cake. Correction, as she served herself of the biggest piece of cake she could get.

Everyone was quiet once more as they watched Lily and Sirius stuffing their mouths with strawberry cake; Sirius wasn't exactly a nice picture to see when eating.

"Have manners, please" Lind pleaded

"Ut I wav" Sirius answered with his mouth full of cake

Lind shook her head and went back to her revisions. As everyone looked at her strangely she explained "He said 'But I have'"

"Oh" Alice said simply. Once again everyone was concentrate on their studies.

"Lily, I think you should better start getting out of the Great Hall" Bessie said suddenly

Everyone looked at her. She had actually spoken to Lily!

"And why is that, Elizabeth?" Lily asked back, in the same cold voice she had used when referring to Bessie in the past months

"The owls' mail should be arriving in five minutes" Bessie answered as if she hadn't notice the tone in which Lily had spoken "Just thought I'd warn you"

Lily looked at her watch- the boys' birthday present- and panicked.

"I'll see you later" she said, running out of the Great Hall.

"There's one choice she would easily do: owls or cake." Frank pointed out

The others laughed.

"Don't make fun of her. You don't know what she's been through when she was attacked by that damn owl" Bessie said "She was one week without uttering one single word"

"How can you defend her after what she has been doing?" Alice asked. She was Bessie's bigger supporter when it came to who was right in what had happened on Lily's birthday.

"She's my best friend. Or was, I don't know. If she has been acting like that it's because she's really hurt. I know her" Bessie said "I'll wait until she feels comfortable with me again"

Everyone nodded

"Whatever you say Bess"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The OWLs went as fast as they came. When they were finished, the fifth and seventh years were left to enjoy their peace at their last days in Hogwarts before summer.

"I think I'm going to fail transfiguration" Lily said "No, I'm sure I'm going to fail transfiguration"

It was a sunny day, and no one felt like staying outside, so everyone was enjoying the warm weather. Lily, Erica, Lindsay, Alice and Bessie were one of them. They sat by the lake edge simply talking and enjoying each other's company. Lily wasn't even glaring at Bessie and making stupid remarks. She was simply coexisting with her- which let everyone else pretty happy; Lily was finally starting to get over what happened.

"You'll not fail transfiguration" Lind assured her

"Even you fail transfiguration, just forget about it now. Enjoy the sun!" Erica said

"How comforting, as always Erica" Alice said, laughing "Anyway, where is that boy of yours?"

"With James, Sirius and Remus I guess." Eri answered

"Hello girls!" Marilia said, as she passed by with some Ravenclaw friends

"Hey Lia!" Lily said- Lia was Marilia's nickname.

Marilia had revealed herself as an awesome girl- except when it came to James. Actually, everyone agreed that she was a version of Lily with the simple difference that Lily had the 'Potter button' off, while Marilia had it on. A lot on.

"So, what are you lot doing?" she asked

"Sunbathing" Alice answered

"With clothes" Eri said sarcastically

"And you?" Bessie added

"Just enjoying the last days in the castle"

Some people laughing some meters away caught their attention.

"Oh Merlin" Alice said

"What's going on over there?" Eri asked, as she tried to see what was happening

"I think Jamsie-poo is talking with that guy from Slytherin"

"Potter's doing what?" Lily asked in disbelief as she watched James laugh

"Lily, don't do anything. Stay out of it" Lind asked

Lily immediately rose to her feet. "The hell I won't do anything!"

She made her way to where James was.

Remus and Chris were sitting under a tree, Remus reading and trying to ignore what was happening, and Chris just laughing along. Sirius was near James, also laughing.

"Leave him ALONE!" she yelled

James and Sirius turned around to face the voice- James's hand immediately jumping to his hair as he saw who was.

"All right Evans?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound deeper and mature

Lily couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. He was insufferable!

"Leave him alone" she said once again, glaring at James as if he was her mortal enemy- which in a way, he was "What's he done to you?"

James smirked as he seemed to deliberate the subject "Well" he said at last "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean!"

Everyone around them laugh, Sirius and Chris included. Remus continued concentrating on his book, as if nothing was happening. Lily just glared harder at James.

"You think you're funny" she said coldly "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." She spat his name as if it was dirt "Leave him alone"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said "OI!" he yelled suddenly, getting everyone's attention

But it was too late; Snape had gotten back his wand and pointed it straight at James. There was a flash of green light that hit James- for a moment, Lily's heart stopped, and all she wanted to do was run to James and make sure he was alright. But she remembered in time who he was and what he was doing, stopping herself from moving.

A slash appeared on the side of James' face, covering his robes with blood. A second flash of light later- this time sent by James- and Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Again, the crowd cheered and laughed at him- James, Sirius and Chris being the most enthusiastic of them all.

Lily used all of her strengths not to laugh; she knew what it was like to be bullied by James, and she wasn't about to help him on that.

"Let him down!" she shouted

"Certainly" James said

Moments later Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. He got quickly to his feet, wand at hand.

"_Petrificus totalus_" Sirius said effortlessly, as Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily yelled again. She took her own wand out and pointed it at James' direction.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you" James said earnestly

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed, turned around and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape stood up again "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. After defending him when no one else did, he called her _that_? Anger boiled inside her.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James said angrily, his wand pointed at Snape

"I don't want you to make him apologise" Lily said suddenly, her voice containing even more anger than James' "You're as bad as he is"

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - _you-know-what_!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

With that, she turned on her heel and rushed away.

"Evans!" Lily heard James calling her "Hey, EVANS!"

But she ignored him and didn't look back.

"Jerk" she muttered to herself "How can he be so selfish and simply… urgh!"

"Lily! Wait up"

She continued walking.

"Prat. Big-headed. Bullying toerag. Arrogant. Immature. Git. Jerk. Insufferable"

"Wow, any other to add to the list?"

Lily stopped and turned around as she reached the castle doors.

Matt Wade, the Ravenclaw fifth year prefect, stood there looking at her with a concerned face. He had grey eyes and light brown hair; his face was soft and caring- anyone could see he was extremely handsome. Matt also played beater for the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

"Hey Matt" she said "Sorry for not seeing you sooner, I was absorbed with what that prat did down there"

Mark smiled "It's okay. But you have to admit it, Snape was kind of asking for that"

"No" she said firmly "No one deserves that, even if they are people like Snape"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Matt said, as he opened the door and let her in first "Are you?"

She smiled "Yeah, thanks. It's just that Potter is simply… unbearable!"

Matt nodded. "I still can't understand how Lia is so vitiated in him. And when I say Lia, I mean every other girl that belongs to his blasted fan club"

Lily nodded "You're not the only, my friend. When I first met her in the beginning of the year, she asked me how I was capable of saying no to him every time he asked me out. And then she just ranted about how Potter was perfect. Honestly!"

"Yeah. The thing is, she's just like that when she talks about Potter. Otherwise, she's perfectly normal" Matt said

Lily grinned. "Exactly"

They started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, talking about anything that came to their heads.

"So, tomorrow's the quidditch final" Matt said

"I know. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff"

Matt nodded "I was thinking… as everyone is going to the game, maybe we could… I don't know… maybe go to Hogsmeade together?"

Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to…"

She smiled "Sure"

He grinned at her and sighed in relief "Thank Merlin. I've been meaning to ask you out months ago, but I was afraid you would say no because of Potter"

Lily raised an eyebrow "And why would I refuse going out with you because of him?"

"I thought you might like him"

Lily let out a laugh "The day I like him is the day I'll jump naked into the lake"

Matt laughed as well "I'm holding you onto that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He asked you what?" Alice exclaimed as the girls talked later that night

With OWLs done and no more lessons to attend, the only thing they had to look forward to was the final quidditch match- which had been postponed due to a problem with Madam Hooch, who had been sick. The Monday after the match- which was on a Saturday- they would be going home.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogsmeade with Matt. He's simply gorgeous" Lind exclaimed

"What about Will? He's gorgeous as well"

"We broke up. I caught him in a broom closet" Lind sighed

"WHAT? With whom" Eri asked, already ready to make the guy's last days at Hogwarts a living hell

"Wolgh. From Hufflepuff"

The girls stared at her long and hard, not saying a word and with confused faces. "What?" Lind asked at last

"Nohing, nothing… It's just that I thought Wolgh was a boy. Does he have a sister?" Lily asked

Lind shook her head "No. He's an only child"

"So, you mean he's… gay?"

Lind nodded "He said he wasn't. I said it didn't matter, we could still be friends. But he insisted he wasn't and that someone locked him in there with Wolgh. But the truth is, his boxers were lying on the floor"

"What did he said about that?" Bessie asked, finally joining the conversation

"Yeah, what was his excuse?" Lily asked.

Bessie looked at her and smiled. She knew Lily would come around sooner or later. Taking baby steps, slowly, but she would get there. And it seemed to be finally starting.

"He said he didn't know how they got out of his pants" Lind sighed "What a lame excuse"

Lily looked and Eri and saw Eri was looking at her too. Somehow, they manage to understand one another and an only name passed their eyes 'Sirius'.

"Anyway, back to Matt. You're actually missing the quidditch game?" Lind asked "I mean, it's the final!"

"Yeah. Well, I need to know new people. You know, since what happened…" Lily said

Bessie's expression darkened immediately, and she got up and drew the curtains around her bed.

Lily felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach 'That came out at the wrong time' she thought.

The other three girls looked at her. Lily nodded- she knew what she had to do.

She got up from her own bed and entered Bessie's draw curtains, closing them again and putting a silence spell on it.

"Look, Lils, I mean, Lily-"

"Lils's fine" Lily said cutting her off

Bessie smiled "Lils" she continued "I'm really sorry about what happened that day. You don't know how hard it has been this last few months for me. I felt so guilty over what happened, and incredibly lonely. You're the person I most trust in the whole world and, when you didn't trust me anymore, it was like I was defenceless. A part of me was missing. I mean, you've been my best friend since ever. Well, you're more than that. You're like a sister to me and when I saw you weren't there I couldn't make it. I mean, you're my guide. When-"she was rambling, and Lily decided to cut her off again

"Bessie…Bessie!" she said

Bessie stopped and looked at her "You didn't call me Elizabeth" she stated

"No, I didn't. Elizabeth doesn't fit you" Lily whispered the last part. The two girls smiled "Listen, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the selfish bitch in all this mess. You had no fault in what happened, and it was much worse to you than me. I'm truly sorry"

Bessie smiled brightly "Does this mean we're like before again?"

"Even if we're not, we'll be"

Bessie grinned happily. "So, want to know who the guy I'm dating now is? He's utterly hot!"

Lily laughed "Jeez, I even missed that!" she said as she hugged her friend tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see the two of you are finally friendlier towards each other" Remus said next day as Lily and Bessie sat for lunch before the quidditch game and Lily's date- which only the girls knew about

"And what do you have to do with that?" Lily asked with a harsh voice

Remus drew back "Okay, sorry. I mean, I thought, after that talk we had and as you're speaking to Bessie already, that we would be fine again. I mean-"

Lily laughed "Relax boy. I was teasing you"

He sighed in relief. "You scared me"

"I know"

In that moment, the missing guys- Sirius and James- entered the Great Hall. James immediately searched for Lily with his eyes. He wanted to speak with her. He _needed_ to speak with her. He plopped down in the free space in front of her.

"G'morning Evans" he said

"'Morning Flower"

"'Morning Sirius" Lily answered, ignoring James.

The rest of the Gryffindor house watched intensively, waiting for the discussion which was sure to come to erupt at any moment.

"Look Evans, about what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just kidding around with Snape"

Lily narrowed her eyes as she looked at him and glared harder as he once again pushed his hand through his hair.

"You weren't kidding. You were bullying him. Being the insufferable toerag you are." she said

"Keep denying that you're in love with me. You'll subside to the Potter charm sooner or later. Just like the sun comes up every morning" he said out of nowhere

"Really? Than maybe I should be worried. I mean, the sun might stop coming up every morning! Because me falling for you will certainly not happen!" she got up and made her way out of the Great Hall

"Evans! Wait! C'mon, just go out with me!" James shouted, but once again she ignored him

"Little Jamsie-poo really is naïve" Sirius sad in a mock sweet voice "You just have to go an embarrass yourself more and more"

"Shut up Padfoot"

"He's right. Just stop asking her out. I mean, anyone can see she has had enough of it"

"No Scales. I'm starting to like her for real"

Everyone looked at James.

"Not just a silly obsession anymore, is it Sirius?" Lind asked sarcastically

"Seems not" Sirius answered "C'mon Prongs, lets get down to the pitch. You're the captain and we are about to win the cup!"

James nodded as his face seemed to brighten up "Yeah… she'll be there, won't she?"

Bessie was the one who answered "Sorry James, but no. She has somewhere else to go"

James nodded sadly "Where?"

"We can't tell you. Sorry"

"Okay… Padfoot let's go"

"Hey! Prongs! Wait!" Chris said

Sirius and James stopped as Chris, Frank and Remus joined them.

"Oh, yes, of course dear Erica. Do you mind if I go with them now or do you want me to wait for you?" Eri said making her voice more like Chris' "No, you can go sweetie. Don't worry" she said with her normal voice

The girls and the boys laughed.

"Jeez… Never thought you were the controlling kind" Chris said, as he gave her a peck on the cheek "See you later baby"

She smiled as she and the other three remaining girls watched the boys fill out of the Great Hall. Finally, Lind voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What's up with the nicknames?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready to go Lils? Hogsmeade will be probably empty now"

Lily smiled "As ready as I will ever be"

Matt smiled too as they started walking down to Hogsmeade. They were in an awkward silence as they kept walking. Finally, Matt broke the ice.

"Who do you think will win?"

"What a question! Gryffindor!" she said cheerfully

Matt nodded "Yeah, stupid question to ask a Gryffindor. I still can't understand how you didn't end up in Ravenclaw"

"Gryffindor suits me better" Lily answered "Rivalry apart"

He smirked "Ravenclaw quidditch team won last year"

"But it wasn't exactly a friendly game, was it? You took our keeper down!"

"Yeah, I remember Black hit Jon pretty hard. He was in the hospital wing for about a week!"

"Jon?" Lily asked clueless

"Yeah. Jon Hager"

"The beater who hurt Lind" Lily said in understanding

"He didn't do it on purpose"

"Actually, he did. That's what beaters do" Lily said matter-of-factly

Matt laughed "Again, I don't get how you're not in Ravenclaw"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look who's back…" Lind said in a sing song voice as Lily entered the common room, a little happier than she would be on normal circumstances.

But it weren't normal circumstances: by the party that was being held, anyone could tell Gryffindor had won.

Lily grinned.

"We won!" Bessie shouted, hugging her friend with a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand

Lily shook her head as she took the bottle from her friend "We both know you and fire whiskey don't match"

Bessie nodded "You're right Lils. I'll stick to the butterbeer" she said, disappearing once again

"I hate to ruin parties, but this has to be done" Lily said to herself, as she got on top of a table "Everyone!" she yelled, but no one heard her. She sighed "Fine. As you prefer it. _Accio_ Fire Whiskey"

Immediately, at least twenty bottles of fire whiskey were at her feet.

"C'mon Flower!" Sirius pleaded as he saw why his bottle had disappeared "Give us back the fire whiskey!"

"Sirius, fire whiskey is forbidden and I'm a prefect. There are kids in here for God's sake! Stick to the butterbeer!"

Not wanting to push the red hair's buttons- they had had plenty of examples of what happens when you do that from James- everyone got back to dancing and partying, even if without the fire whiskey.

Lily levitated the bottles until the bathroom where she threw all the liquid down the pipe.

"So, Lils, what happened in Hogsmeade?" Eri asked, as she and the girls appeared at the bathroom door, all of them smirking

"Nothing" Lily answered expressionless

"She's lying" Bessie said "The truth Lily Anna Evans"

"Damn it" Lily muttered- Bessie, Henry and Pet were the only people who could tell when she was lying.

"So? What happened?" Alice asked excitedly

"We walked around Hogsmeade for a while, talking. Then we went to some shops and to drink a butterbeer. Nothing too exciting"

"She's lying again!" Bessie exclaimed "You kissed, didn't you?"

Lily blushed "No…"

"Is she lying now Bessie?" Lind asked

Lily blush increased "Shut up." she sighed "Okay, he did try to kiss me. But I pushed him away"

"Oh" the other four said

"Yeah, oh" Lily said "I told him I wasn't ready to have something too serious with him"

"And what did he say?"

"He said we didn't really need to start dating right away, even because summer's upon us"

"Sorry about that Lils" Lind said, as the girls filled out of the bathroom and into their room. Lily followed them.

"And the we came back" Lily finished as she felt in her bed

"Was that all?" Bessie asked somewhat disappointed

"Yeah, I think that's all" Lily said, talking in a serious and plain voice "Did I mention that we snogged senseless after leaving the Three Broomsticks and when we reached the castle?"

The girls looked at her shocked.

"Lily! You're growing up! I'm so proud of you!" Bessie said

The girls laughed.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Lind asked

"We are not going to have this talk, girls"

"We so are Lily Evans!"

"Good night" she said as she drew the curtains around her bed and prepared to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily! Wait!" she heard as she got out of the train, ready to go home

She turned and smiled. Matt.

"Hey" she said sweetly

Her four friends- that were beside her- smirked.

"Well, we're going to say goodbye to the boys" Eri said, as she and the girls left her alone

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends' childish behaviour. It wasn't like she felt anything for the guy!

"You're staying at home during the summer?" Matt asked her

Her smile got somewhat smaller "Yeah. My sister's getting married"

"Great!" he grinned "So, can I owl you?"

"Not really"

He looked at her surprised and sad. 'He sure wasn't seeing that coming' Lily thought

"I have owls' phobia" she explained

He nodded "Oh… oh…"

She smiled "But you can call me. That is… if you know how to use a phone" she suggested

He nodded "Even if I don't, I'll learn somehow!"

She took a piece of paper and wrote her number in there.

"I guess I'll see you around" Lily said as she winked at him and walked away, careful to swing her hips for him to see

"You're really growing up" Alice said shocked "What happened to shy sweet not flirting person little Lily?"

"She got heart broken" Lily answered

"Ohhhhhhhh… Poor girl… You almost deserve a chocolate cake!" Eri said

"No, she deserves a strawberry cake!" Lind corrected

"I wouldn't say no to that"

They laughed.

"So, how it's going to be this summer?" Bessie asked

"Don't know." Alice answered her "I'm not going anywhere. You girls?"

"Nop"

"No"

"Nuh-uh"

"I just had this great idea!" Lily exclaimed

Everyone looked at her. She smiled widely. "You could all come to my place and Bessie's- as we live in front of each other. My sister's getting married, and I would really like to have some support"

The girls reflected on Lily's suggestion.

"It would be the first summer we would spend together!" Alice grinned "I'm in!"

"Me too" Eri said "But I don't think I can go right away"

"Yeah, so do I"

"My sister's wedding is in the fourth August. You could come in the first, so we had time to buy our supplies and stuff before the wedding"

"Yeah! I'm already there!" Lind said

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, just one more detail" Bessie said "No boys"

Eri pouted "Not even Chris?"

"Not even Chris"

"Fine. I'm in"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

**Hannah**


	19. Summer5th year:I bet he sleeps in boxers

**Author's note: hello! Here is the delayed chapter! )**

**By the way, when you see a (1) or a (2) and so on it's because I have something I think you should know about that part you're reading. The explanation will be in the end of the chapter.**

**And thanks for everyone who reviewed the preview author's note and wished me better. Thankfully I am, so this chapter is dedicated to them: _Lost ranger; YuniX-2; KrazyCandy; Lil'CrazyCate824; Queenofthefairies; H3RB and Ramzes!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Freak"

'Ignore her'

"Freak!"

'Ignore her'

"FREAK!"

'Ignore, ignore, ignore…'

"Lily!"

Lily's head jerked up from her pillow with a smile playing on her lips "See, it wasn't that hard, now was it?"

She heard a snort from the other side of her bedroom's door "Your freakish best friend called saying your even freakiest freak friends are on her freak of a house"

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister "Trying to see how many times you can put the word 'freak' in a sentence?" she asked sleepy "Now please say that again so that I can understand"

Petunia snorted again and Lily saw her bedroom door opening and her sister throwing her a glare as she spoke "Your friends have arrived"

"Oh, that" she said dismissively, turning herself in her bed and preparing to sleep again. Just as she closed her eyes, the message sunk in and she stumbled out of her bed wide awake. Literally, as she felt onto the floor. "Today??? What's the date?"

"First"

"Already?? I can believe I forgot!" she shouted as she got dressed the fastest she could

"They're not coming to my wedding, are they? I don't want freaks in there!" Petunia hissed

Lily stopped what she was doing to look at her sister "Then you better get over it. Because they will be there"

She put her shoes on and flew through the stairs- not literally, unfortunately- Petunia hot on her heels.

"I can't believe I forgot they were coming" she mumbled to herself

Petunia grabbed her arm and made her turn. Lily shivered a bit; a malicious smirk was gracing her sister's face.

"Well freak, if you weren't so worried about your freak of a boyfriend you would remember your freak friends" she hissed

Lily was preparing to say something back when a voice from the door made her turn.

"Boyfriend? What's the horse you call sister talking about?"

Lily turned and smiled. "Eri!"

Erica smiled as well as she approached her friend "So, where are the others?" Lily asked, searching for the rest of the Weasley

"They're on Bessie's unpacking. Bess told me I was sleeping here, so I came" Erica answered as she inspected Lily's sister and smiled dangerously. Petunia looked away and Lily thought she saw, for a split of a second, fear in her sister's eyes.

'Well, we're talking about Erica, aren't we? She is a scary person' Lily thought as she smiled

"Anyway, about this boyfriend…" Erica started, her light smile returning to her face

"In my room, not here"

"He's in your room?" Eri asked mock stunned

"No! Erica, stop doing that!"

"What?" Erica asked innocently

"Twisting my words!"

The two laughed as three more people arrived.

"We're here!" Lindsay announced as she entered Lily's house and throw her arms around her "Missed you loads Lily Flower!"

Lily smiled "Not you too! Only Sirius calls me Lily Flower!"

Lind wave a hand in the air dismissively "It was worth a try"

They laughed. "So Lils, what have you been up to?" Alice asked

"I just found out she _might_ have a boyfriend…" Eri said, using more emphasis in the 'might'

"Uhhh… may I guess who he is?" Lind asked "Please, please, please, please!"

"Lindsay!" Alice said

"Pretty please?"

"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked

"She spent the whole July with Sirius" Eri explained, as she fought the urge to laugh openly at her cousin's childish behaviour

"Oh" Bessie said, giggling "That explains it!"

Alice, Erica, Lily and Bessie started laughing hysterically as Lind gave them a bemused look. "What?" she asked

"Are you going to stay in the hallway the entire day?" Petunia's voice brought them back to reality

Lily smiled sweetly "Of course not. Up to my room girls" she said, and led the way up the stairs, Petunia glare burning holes in her red hair.

"What's up your sister's arse?" Eri asked as soon as Lily's bedroom door was closed

"And what's up your walls?" Alice asked, as she inspected Lily's walls

"Photos, Alice. As for your question Eri, I believe it is a spoon, but I'm not quite sure; it might actually be a broom…" Lily answered as the girls laughed

"Merlin Lils, how many pictures do you have here?"

"A lot" Lily answered simply

Alice nodded as she continued inspecting Lily's walls.

"Anyway, how were your OWLs?" Lind asked as she sat in Lily's unmade bed. The other two- Erica and Bessie- followed her example

"I have the paper here somewhere" Lily said as she opened one of her drawers "Here it is" she announced, confiding a piece of paper into Lind's hands.

"ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

LILY ANNA EVANS HAS ACHIEVED

Astronomy O

Care of magical creatures O

Charms O

Defence against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration E

Muggle Studies O

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O" Lindsay read

"Wow" said Eri as she looked at Lily's grades "You made it girl"

Lily smiled "And you?"

"I failed Care of magical creatures, but the rest is good. Had an O at transfiguration and muggle studies" Lind said

"I didn't fail anything and had an O at Potions and Herbology" Eri announced proudly

"What about you Alice?" Bessie asked

Alice was still inspecting Lily's wall photos, which seemed to never end. "I failed Astronomy and History of Magic. But I had an O at Herbology!"

"I failed Care of magical creatures and divination"

Everyone looked at Bessie astonished

"But I had an O at History of Magic!"

"You failed divination??" Eri asked incredulously "That's an easy subject! You just had to lie and make up things!"

"You should have done like me and Lind and never even have put your feet in there" Lily said

"Okay, I got it. Enough with this conversation." Bessie said, and then smirked "I thought you all wanted to know about Lily's boyfriend…"

Lily blushed deeply and looked away from her friends.

"Yeah… may I guess his name starts with an M and ends with an att?"

If Lily was blushing before, now her hair looked white compared to her face "He's not exactly my boyfriend…" she said slowly

"Of course he's not!" Bessie interjected "She has only been seeing him like what… everyday?"

The girls laughed as Lily sighed "Matt and I are only seeing each other as friends"

"Are you sure? I mean, haven't you kiss him?" Alice- who still looking at the walls- asked

"Well… okay, so we're more than just friends" Lily gave him "But we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend"

Lind smiled "So, do you like him?"

"I'm starting to"

"And that means you're…?"

"Over Remus? Yes, Eri, I am"

"Thank God!" the four girls- Alice, Erica, Lindsay and Bessie said simultaneously

Lily laughed "You won't die today nor will you marry tomorrow!" (1)

"Well I wouldn't mind marrying this hottie here" Alice said suddenly

"What hottie?" Lind asked

"The one in the picture" Alice answered "Who is he Lily?"

Lily got up to see what Alice was talking about.

"He is really hot!" Lind said as she spotted the guy in question

"Hey! Respect please! That's my brother!" Lily said scandalized

"You never told us you had a hot brother!"

"Maybe because he's my_ brother_"

"He's cut isn't he?" said Bessie "And I've lived across from him my entire life. Actually, I reckon that was why I made friends with his annoying little sister…" she said teasingly as Lily opened her mouth in mock shock

"Look at this one! You can see his butt! And what a nice one he has…" Eri said pointing to a picture

"Eri! First your uncle now my brother!" Lily sighed in exasperation "That settles it; I'm not introducing him to any of you" she said as she sat in her bed and crossed her arms stubbornly

Lind grinned as she directed herself to the door "That's okay, really. Just tell me where his room is. I bet he sleeps in boxers…"

"LIND!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three days preceding the wedding went faster than Lily wished for. Henry and the girls were giving along better than Lily had asked for, Bessie and Lind had even engaged in a contest trying to see who could flirt more with him! (Not that Lily knew about that- they preferred to keep it a secret).

As for Petunia… well, if she was a pain in the ass before, as her wedding approached she went from bad to worst.

Thank God Lily had Erica sleeping in her house, or she might have subsided to her sister's eternal and annoying chat about 'freaks'. Thankfully, her sister was afraid of Erica. 'Let's face it: who isn't?' Lily often thought.

In the day of the wedding, Lily was awaked by her mother at seven o'clock as to avoid the rush that the house would be in a couple of hours. She and Erica were supposed to get dressed at Bessie's.

So, after much protesting, Lily and Eri got up, picked up their dresses- Lily being a bride's maid (her mother had made Petunia chose her as one)- and the stuff they needed to get ready and made their way to the front house still in PJ's.

"Good morning Lily, Erica" Amanda Albright, Bessie's mother, welcomed as they entered "Come on in. The girls are still sleeping"

"So should we. But Petunia had to be getting married" Lily mumbled as she entered

Mrs. Albright laughed "Oh Lily, you only marry once."

"Actually, you can marry more than once" Eri said smartly

"She's right. You can get divorced and get married again. And then you get divorced and married again. Get divorced. Get married. Divorced. Married. Divorced. Married. Divor-"

"Lily… Lily… dear, we got your point" Mrs. Albright said to shut her up "Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up in time for getting ready"

Lily smiled "Thanks Mrs.-" a glare from Bessie's mother made her rephrase her words "Thanks Amanda" Bessie's mother smiled as Lily ran up the stairs, Eri behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The church is wonderful" Alice exclaimed as they entered the church where Petunia's wedding would be held  
"Yeah, I think likewise" Lily said as they walked through the aisle to their seats "Mom decorated it herself"  
"Your mom always had a great taste" Bessie smiled "We'll be sitting here" she pointed to some seats in the third row "Lily, you should go to the- does you brother look hot in that or what?" she said stopping mid sense

Lily sighed as Eri laughed and spoke "Like she was saying, you should go to the altar. I wonder why Vernon's not there yet"  
"Yeah... me too" Lily sighed and resigned herself to her fate "I guess I'll talk to you guys later then"  
Eri smirked. "Enjoy yourself; you know I'd _love_ to be in you place" she said, putting as much emphasis in the word _love_ as she could  
'Old, old Eri. Always trying to make me felt good' Lily thought sarcastically as she lined up with the rest of the bride's maids. Two of them smiled at her and, when the third didn't, Lily looked at her strangely and turned in time to see her brother winking at her. 'Well, that explains it' she thought.

When Henry saw Lily was looking at him, he gave her a smile which clearly said "Don't tell Pet or you're a dead little sister" and turned to face Vernon's best man. Lily sighed.  
"So where is Vernon?" Lily asked only loud enough for the bride's maids to hear  
"We don't know. He was on the back of the church earlier though" said Melissa, who was Petunia's best friend and the maid of honour   
"Shouldn't he be here now?" Alana, one of the bride's maids asked  
The other three just nodded. "That's weird. One would think that it was the bride who was supposed to get late!" Melissa said trying to lighten the mood  
But Lily's faced darkened at once "And where is Pet? She should be here too!"  
The three other girls looked concerned "Maybe we should go look for them" Marge (Vernon's sister and also one of the bride's maids -the biggest of them) said.  
"I'll go, don't worry about it" Lily said "Just stay here and calm the priest"  
The other three nodded as Lily started her way to the back of the church.  
"Evans! Long time no see"  
Lily steps- as well as her heart it seemed- stopped. She knew that voice, and she highly doubted she would like to find out who was behind her.   
"I told you we shouldn't have come" she heard another voice saying, a softer one she knew belonged to Remus.  
And that meant she had been right. She started turning slowly and taking deep breaths; it was her sister's wedding, she shouldn't ruin it. But as she turned fully, it was impossible to stop the rage which erupt from her.  
"POTTER! What do you think you are doing here?" she yelled  
"Lily!" Remus said, looking around to find everyone else in the church looking at them "It's your sister's wedding"  
"I know it's my sister's wedding! That's exactly why I'm yelling! Get out of here now!"  
"Lily Flower, it's not our fault if Jamesie boy ticks you up. Sca- I mean, Chris, Frank, Remus and I have nothing to do with it" Sirius said faking an angelic face  
"Thanks _best friend_" James said sarcastically "Anyway Evans, I just came by to ask if you wanted to go drink something after the wedding's over. You now, like _a date_…"  
Lily's mad face increased from red to scarlet. Not a good sign. "Just GO away!" and she turned on her heel, well aware that the entire chapel was watching her.  
But as she neared the place where Vernon would supposedly be, memories of the humiliation she had been through moments before flew away. She could hear someone screaming and her heart started beating faster as she understood what was going on...  
"...I don't want you to see her ever again" a male's voice screamed   
"What do you mean? Of course I'll see her again!" another irritated voice answered  
"You can't keep her away from her sister" she heard her father's calm voice saying "if you don't accept her, that's not my child's problem"  
"She's my sister!" again the irritated woman's voice. Lily understood with a smile who was talking- Petunia. "From my blood! My sister!"  
Lily's heartbeat increased suddenly, and she started breathing harder.  
"I don't want a freak in my family!" the male's voice screamed again- she knew the voice belonged to Vernon  
"Then I don't want you!" she heard her sister scream as a the door opened and she appeared at the door with her eyes bloodshot from crying  
Lily looked at her sister with a renewed respect. But what she found in her sister's eyes made her shiver with fear.  
"You!" she screamed "You! You ruined it!"  
"Pet-"   
"It's your entire fault!" and she started running down the church, and Lily soon found her parents following her.  
That left Lily alone with Vernon, his parents and- from what Lily thought- his grandparents. The woman- his grandmother- gave Lily goose bumps as they locked eyes. A sudden recognition passed through the woman's eyes, and Lily could swear she seemed scared; not scared of something dangerous- scare of something impossible.

"But… but… she's…" the old woman said as Lily felt herself being pulled inside the room by Vernon's father

"She's the little freak, that's what she is" Vernon said "Don't worry grandmother, she'll learn once and for all"

The beast then started walking towards Lily's direction- who had walked backwards until she met a wall.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled

"Leave her!" to Lily's surprise- and probably everyone else's in the room- Vernon's grandmother had been the one to stop him

"Petunia…?" the old man- Vernon's grandfather- exclaimed "The girl's a little freak! It won't do her any bad"

"But Vernon… she… she…" the woman was stuttering, unable to speak.

'_I called you Lily because I wanted you to be like a friend of mine'_. As she watched the woman, little sentences lost in time came to Lily's mind. '_One thing in common: or eyes. They were just the same shade of green you own today_'. And, somehow, the sentences made sense to her. '_You did become **like her'**_.

She understood what the woman was stuttering about. "Petunia" she said in recognition "Like my sister"

The woman seemed to finally find the words to speak "But… you're… you can't be… you're not…"

"Lily?" Lily asked, some uncontrollable power taking over her "Why do you say that? I am Lily Evans"

Somehow, she took pleasure as the woman shivered. She now knew for sure who she was. She was Petunia Evans- Lily Potter's disloyal sister. She had read about her in the book that spoke about the Chosen One's life.

"Darling? What is she talking about? Lily Evans like…?" Vernon's grandfather asked as he took a second glance at Lily

"She's…she's… my… my sister Vernon!" the woman hissed "No…no… she was dead. She is dead. How can this be? How can you be… be… be…?"

"Be… be… be like her you mean?" Lily asked teasing the woman for her stuttering "Don't know" she then answered truthfully

"But how do you know about her?"

Lily let out a sarcastic laugh. A laugh which didn't belong to her "Oh Petunia dear, even you saw it. Red hair, green eyes, bad temper… the choices are endless!"

The woman shivered again "You're alive…"

"Nonsense woman!" Old Vernon said "The girl must be barely sixteen or less! And that freak died with that blasted husband of hers"

"Don't talk about them like that!" Lily yelled, angry increasing inside of her "They were greater than you'll ever be"

"Don't raise you tone on me, little girl!" old Vernon said

However, old Petunia didn't seem to be hearing. "So, your sister…she's like me!"

Lily snorted "No" she stated "My sister is nothing like you. My sister didn't expel me from her life. My sister didn't deny me support when I most needed her. My sister wouldn't treat my son they way you treated hers!" she ended up screaming, anger boiling even more inside of her

It was the old woman's turn to snort "You even seem like her when you speak" she made an effort to stand "Always full of herself. Always thinking of herself as superior." She got closer to Lily an whispered the last sentence "And that was what killed her"

She felt her hand grasping her wand which was hidden in a pocket in her dress.

"Don't talk about her like that..." Lily hissed venomously

"Grandma… what are you talking about? You had a sister?" Vernon asked stupidly

Lily laughed coldly "You tried to erase her completely, didn't you? I can only imagine how guilty you must feel"

"I could never feel guilty because of a freak like her. She and her husband only got what they deserved" old Petunia hissed

Lily was unable to control herself: she grasped her wand and pointed it directly at the woman's throat.

"Take that back" she hissed

"What? Going to curse me? I know you can't do that out of school. I raised a wizard you freak"

"I don't care!! You can't talk about them like that!!"

"Evans! What are you doing?"

Lily turned back to look at the face of the one James Potter. Her confidence was shaken and she felt the strength she had had moments earlier leaving her.

"Potter" said Lily and old Petunia at the same time. Lily turned around again to face the woman, and felt the strength coming back. She laughed, but she laughed with passion.

"You don't know him, do you? And yet, it's impossible for you not to" she said as she controlled her laughs

"Evans, they asked me to come look for you. The wedding's off" James said, ignoring the other people in the room

"You're… Potter" the old woman repeated

James finally glanced at her "Yes, I am" he said annoyed "James Potter. And you, who are you?"

The remaining colour from the woman's face disappeared. She glanced between James and Lily and shivered with fear.

"Want to know who his father is?" Lily asked, wand still at hand "He's Harry Potter's son."

The woman turned her head to look at her family- most of them hadn't understood what was going on but kept quiet "Get me out of here. Now" she said

Lily laughed again. Somehow, she found it funny to see how the woman flinched every time she laughed "No need for that. We'll be going"

She turned and walked to the door. She let James out first before she turned on her heel to speak once more "By the way, it's good to know you feel guilty about what you've done. See you in another life _sister_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" James asked when he was sure no one was hearing them. Lily turned to him.

'Now, how do I explain this?' she thought

"You don't know who the woman was?" she asked finally, deciding to take the easiest way

"No" James said simply

"She was your father's aunt. The one who raised him."

James nodded in comprehension. "And why were you pointing your wand at her"

"Potter, you're not blind are you?"

James looked bewildered "No…"

"Deaf?"

"No"

"Good. Then I'm sure you've seen pictures of your grandmother"

"Which one?" he asked

Lily sighed. She was not in the mood. "The red haired one"

James smirked "Which one? They're both red hairs…"

"Bloody Hell James Potter! The one that had red hair and green eyes and, I don't know, _looked like me!_"

James smirked was erased of his face "So you noticed that too, huh?"

"It's impossible not too. Well, Petunia there- your aunt- noticed it too. Let's say we didn't had the greatest of the conversations"

James nodded in understanding "So, why do you think you're like her?"

"It's just a coincidence Potter" she said. She did not want to tell him all she knew about the prophecy, so she turned on her heel and started walking to where her friends were.

"Well, I don't think it is"

She stopped again, turned and sighed in exasperation. "Well, but it is. And if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut about what you saw back there"

And not even waiting to see what he would say, she ran until her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and the girls spend the rest of the day calling to cancel everything connected with the wedding- Lily's mom was too busy trying to comfort Petunia, so they were asked to do it.

When they finally finished calling everywhere, Lily was stuck with had happened hours ago. Her sister didn't get married. Her sister didn't get married to Vernon. She felt a huge will to smile, and then laugh. And she did it, until Bessie finally got the courage to ask what the other three were thinking.

"Lily… aren't you going to talk with your sister?" she asked slowly, as if afraid that Lily would start crying non-stop.

Lily stopped laughing and turned to her. She sighed. "Yeah. You're right. I'll go now"

She got up from her bed and reached her sister's room in time to see her mother leaving it. "Is she sleeping?" she asked quietly

Her mother smiled "No. Go on. I think you two have a lot to talk"

Lily nodded and entered her sister's room. The wedding dress was splattered on the floor and her sister was resting in her PJ's. "Petunia?" she asked quietly. Her sister didn't answer her. "Look, I'm sorry I ended your marriage with Vernon. I'm really sorry; you know there's nothing I want more than your happiness. Please, forgive me"

After ten minutes of silence, Lily decided to leave. As she reached the door, Petunia sat on her bed and faced Lily "Sit" she commanded. Lily turned and did as she was told. "Now listen and listen well"

Lily prepared herself for the worst to come, but what she heard shocked her.

"It is not your fault than I didn't marry that guy." She stated "No matter what I've said, it is not your fault. I couldn't marry a guy that didn't accept my family as his. If I didn't get married today, it's not your fault"

Lily looked at her bemused and speechless. Then, she saw the one thing that changed her and her sister's relationship forever. Petunia smiled. "No, do I not deserve a hug?"

From then on Lily knew that, whatever happened, she would have her sister with her no matter what. (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the summer went by faster than one would expect. A week before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave, the Weasleys went back home and Henry went to the city were he went to university so that he could have everything in order once school started.(3) That left Lily alone with her sister and parents for the remaining week.

And it also left her with a lot of time to think. She hadn't seen Matt since July because he had gone on a trip with his parents during August, so she was incredibly nervous about what was due to happen once she saw him. He wasn't exactly her boyfriend, and she knew it was only because she said she didn't want him to be. Well, that had changed, and now there was nothing that she wanted more that be his girlfriend. But how would she tell him that? Not to mention she didn't know how to act around him at school. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Remus, and that had been long ago; a lot had changed since then.

'Being a teenager sucks' she thought the Saturday before the first September, which was in a Friday (4), as she walked from Bessie's place. She had wanted to spend the day with her, but Bessie's grandmother had had an accident and the whole family had gone to the hospital. And that was when she heard it.

First, it was soft, almost undetectable. Then it started getting louder as the _thing_ probably heard her approaching. Lily's fears started erupting in her skin, but something pulled her all the way to where the sound came from. 'Go back Lily, go back. This isn't good, this isn't good…' she thought all the way.

And then her fears were confirmed. There, right outside her house, was an ugly, white, featherless hurt owl.

'Get away Lily, get away! Run!' her mind screamed to her. Then why weren't her feet moving? Why couldn't she take her eyes away from the owl? '_She's hurt!_' one side of her mind yelled at her '_You can't just leave her there!_'

'Of course I can! She's an owl! Owls are dangerous! And they want to dominate the world!' the other side said

'_That was when you were SIX! Your almost SIXTEEN now! Grow up' _the first side said again

'Why are you insulting me? You're me! You can't insult me!'

'_Just pick the damn owl and take care of her. Show you had an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures for something!'_

Lily sighed. She knew she just couldn't leave the owl there. It was hurt and it would probably die.

"Damn you! Why didn't you get hurt when Henry was here? Or Bessie? Or at least when my parents were home?" she yelled at her

The owl just started making louder noises as if guessing she would be saved.

"Would you shut up? I have neighbors you little devil!" she hissed

She owl made even more noise.

Lily looked everywhere to check if someone was seeing her. "Promise me you won't bite me" she asked the owl

As the owl kept making annoying sounds, Lily gave in "I'll take that as a yes"

Picking up the shirt she had in her hand, she grabbed the owl carefully and took her to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she entered her room, storm-night jumped up the bed and looked at it with a murdering stare. He was used to attack owls whenever the got near Lily.

"Don't attack It, storm" Lily said "This one is already hurt"

The cat seemed to comprehend as he lay in Lily's bed, still watching the bird intensively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last week of holidays went faster to Lily than she would expect. With taking care of the hurt owl she had found, she hadn't had time for anything else.

Bessie found out about the owl and helped her every time she could, but it was who Lily took care of her mostly. After four days, the owl was finally good to fly away, but then, Lily didn't want her to. She had fallen in love with the owl!(5)

And that left her thinking… who was the owl's owner? Would he be wondering where his owl was? 'Great, now I feel guilty' Lily thought. But there was no way around it. The owl had an owner, even if she wasn't carrying any letter when Lily found her. She had to let her go.

"I'll make you a deal" she said Thursday night to the owl "I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You stay here until then and after that you'll go see me at Hogwarts, okay?"

The owl bit her sweetly in the hand and Lily sighed. She really liked the damn owl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning arrived and Lily felt energy rolling all over her as she smiled at the day that was to come. She would go back to Hogwarts! Just that thought left her extremely happy.

After seeing the owl fly away- and even letting a few tears out- Lily prepared herself to leave.

She got to King Cross station at ten thirty, with half an hour until the train left. However, because of her prefect badge, she went to the train right away, while Bessie decided to stay outside and wait for the others.

As Lily left the bathroom- after changing to her robes and putting her badge- the train was starting to get full with students, and Lily walked straight into one that she knew all too well.

"Hello dear Evans! Didn't know you wanted me that much! Well, that can be solved. Just go on a date with me and I'm all yours!"

"Sorry, I don't date outside my specie" (6) Lily answered back as James got as white as a ghost "You okay?" she asked concernedly

"Yeah, just fine." He said, gaining his face colour again as he smirked "But I would be better if you went out with me"

Lily sighed "Just take your fat arse out of my way"

"You know you'd love to see my fat arse in you bed"

She opened her mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted both of them.

"Hey! What do you think you're saying to my girlfriend?"

James turned around and Lily looked as well. There, outside the prefects' compartment was Matt.

James turned again to Lily with a bewildered expression "Girlfriend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTES**

**(1) I'm not sure if you have heard this before- as I'm not sure this exists in English language. Well, just so you know, this is a Portuguese saying, and it's used when someone speaks something at the same time. In Portuguese it's 'Já não morres hoje nem casas amanha' (You won't die today nor will you marry tomorrow)**

**(2) I know some of you will leave me reviews about Lily and her sister being enemies and all, so I'll say this now: the story's name is "And the story repeats itself"; it does not mean it has to be like the past story; it just has basically the same characters and some things equal, but things are supposed to get better than when they happened for first time. So, I made them friends- they're sisters after all, and no matter what happens, that's a bond that will never be broken.**

**(3) Don't forget Henry is 19 now**

**(4) It is really on a Friday. I checked. (I know this is pointless to say, but I said it anyway)**

**(5) Metaphorically speaking, of course. Lily isn't attracted to that kind of relationships (But it would be funny if she was, wouldn't it? Maybe Sirius… P, just kidding!)**

**(6) I don't take credit for that. I read it somewhere. By the way, James went white because for a moment he thought she might know about him being an animagus (therefore a stag, therefore other specie.)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to write the fastest I could and post the fastest I could too. **

**P.S. - Don't forget to leave me reviews! I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever can tell me who the owl's owner is!!**

**Love**

**Hannah**


	20. 6th year:letters?

**I noticed I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. So, here it is: I do not own anything you might recognise from HP, not in this chapter, not in any of the previous and not in any that will come.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: so, yeah, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Really! I love when you all review!**

* * *

"Girlfriend?" James asked as he stared incredulously at Lily "You're his girlfriend?"

"Well… well… uh…" Lily started. What should she say? Should she lie to him and say that she was his girlfriend or tell him the truth? 'Evans! This is Potter we're talking about!' her ever so useful mind told her 'What would it matter if you lied to him? Besides, you do want to be Matt's girlfriend, right?' With an imaginary nod of her head she spoke.

"Yes," She said firmly, as James looked even more confused. "I'm his girlfriend. Do you have anything against it?"

"Since when?" he asked slowly as if every word hurt him. 'Weird' thought Lily, 'He almost seems to care. But this is James Potter. He couldn't care less about who I date. He's just sore that I didn't go out with him first'.

"Since the day Gryffindor won the match" Lily lied. 'Well, it isn't _exactly_ a lie… you did went out that day with Matt'.

"So you missed the match because of _him_?" James asked furiously. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Suddenly, a hand appeared in James' shoulder, with Sirius on the other side of said hand. "Prongs… c'mon," he said calmly, "Getting angry will take you nowhere."

James looked back at Sirius and Lily guessed, more than saw, the exchange both shared. Her former years at Hogwarts came rushing to her mind. She knew that look all to well. And she definitely didn't like it.

"Right," James said, finally turning once again to Lily. "See you later Evans." He followed Sirius back to the compartment they were in, but not before stopping next to Matt and whispering, "Watch your back, mate".

Lily, who hadn't heard this, turned to Matt as the marauders had disappeared down the corridors "Girlfriend, you said?"

He looked scared "Lils… I know we're not-"

But Lily cut him off with a smile "Come along, _boyfriend_, we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

"Good morning Matt!" Lily said happily on the first morning of classes, sitting by the Ravenclaw's table; as the 1st September had been on a Friday, the students had had the weekend to relax before classes really begun.

He had his faced hidden from her, and she only recognized him because of the soft curls of his light brown hair. Somehow, she hated how his hair was always so neat.

As he turned to face her, Lily had to cover a scream.

"Matt… What's wro… what happened to your skin?" she asked trying to suppress her giggles.

"What do you mean, my skin?" he asked calmly. Too calm for Lily's taste.

"Well… it's green." she said timidly, her giggles now completely gone.

"It is? Really? Merlin, how come I hadn't noticed that?" he asked her sarcastically as he took a bite off his toast.

"Sorry." She said harshly, standing up. "I'll see you later, when you feel more up to it."

"Wait…Lils. Sorry." Matt said, making her sit again, "It has been a bad day."

Lily smiled sympathetically. Then, her head turned to her house table, realising something.

"They did it, didn't they?" she asked bitterly, sending a glare to where the marauders were sitting in the end of the table, always in the same place. As if guessing, James turned his face to her and smiled cockily, winking at her.

"Who else." Matt said simply.

"I'll have a talk with them."

"No. I reckon it'll be worse if you do. Don't worry, maybe it won't happen again."

Lily smiled as she looked again at her boyfriend, touching his now green face softly. "You clearly don't know them." She said. "Anyway, I always dreamt of kissing a green guy. You know, like a frog, that'd suddenly transform into my prince."

Matt laughed. "I'll ignore the part where you called me a frog, but I'll let you kiss me anyway."

Lily laughed too as she let her lips touch his. "They made my skin scarlet once too," she remembered "Potter did."

"How long 'till the spell wears off?" Matt asked eagerly. "Not too long, right?"

Lily looked away suddenly, suppressing a giggle. "I'll go search for Bessie now. See you!"

"Lily! Come back here!" Matt said laughing as he shook his head at his girlfriend's behaviour "Lily!"

Somewhere down the Gryffindor's house table, a person observed this exchange, not a bit happy about it. "Damn that guy."

"Calm down Prongs," his sandy brown haired friend said. "He's her boyfriend, so just let it go."

But the guy had other plans in mind "What more did we plan, Padfoot?"

* * *

"Hey Matt!"

"Lils."

"What happened to… to your hair?"

"Which hair?" Matt answered sarcastically, "I believe it isn't there anymore."

* * *

"Matt! God… is that… ink on your mouth?"

"No Lily. This was my sugar quill."

"_They_ switch them?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Do I need to answer that?"

* * *

"Honey? Why are you clothes green? And… your face… is that make up?"

"My robes are green because, suddenly, I felt like showing my _enormous_ love for the Slytherin house. And my face has tons of make up that _won't wear off_ because, suddenly as well, I felt like being a _drag-queen_!"

"I'm sorry, truly…"

"It's okay Lily. Sorry for screaming."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Lily asked as she made her way through a crowd of people who was reunited outside the Great Hall. What she found in the middle made her angry. Very angry.

"Potter!" she yelled at the black haired boy. "Put my boyfriend down!"

James laughed "But why Evans dear? I was just about to take his pants off!"

Lily took her own wand out of her pocket "Down, Potter! And softly!"

James shook his head "Only because you said _please,_ love."

* * *

"Oy! Lia!" Lily screamed

"Lily." Marilia said. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Matt. Can't find him anywhere and he wasn't at lunch."

Marilia blushed and Lily knew it wasn't good what she would find out.

"He's in the hospital wing."

Lily dreaded what was coming after. "Why? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Calm down," Marilia said. "Well, I believe- no, I know for sure- Jamsie and Sirius spilled bottles of ink on him and-"she seemed afraid to continue, as if she was embarrassed by what James and Sirius had done. 'Well, she does like the guy.' Lily thought.

"And what?" Lily finally asked, afraid of the answer.

"And feathers." Marilia gave in, "Matt is covered with feathers that won't come off because of the ink. Also, he was hanging in mid air until I finally convinced Jamesie to let him down. And, well, they put some spell on him and when he was off to the hospital wing he was…"

"He was what?" Lily asked concernedly.

"He was vomiting worms."

"Those stupid jerks! Thanks Lia, I'm going to see him" Lily said hurriedly running to the hospital wing.

"Wish him better for me!"

"I will!"

As she ran to hospital wing, she didn't even thought of what Matt would say about what had happened with him. All she thought about was how much Potter would hear from her once that was over. He had no right to go and just do that to her boyfriend!

She entered the hospital wing out of breath, and walked to the only bed that seemed to be occupied. It was normal, as it was only the third month of class and the last quidditch game before Christmas holydays had been a week ago.

"Ms. Evans! You can't be here!" madam Pomfrey said sternly as she saw her.

"But, Madam Pomfrey, Matt's here. Please, let me talk to him." She tried to make her point with puppy eyes.

"How can I say no to a face like yours?" the healer said with a smile. "But be quiet. The poor boy needs rest," she said sighing, "and I still didn't take the ink out."

Lily nodded and entered the curtains of Matt's bed. What she saw was worst than what she had imagined: Matt was laying there, his skin completely covered with dry ink with only little spots ink clear- the spots where the feathers had been. She felt a pang of responsibility in the bottom of her stomach. If it wasn't for her…

"Matt" she said softly.

"Lily," he said in recognition, "It's good you're here. I need to have a serious talk with you."

Lily nodded as she sat in his bed and grabbed his hand, which he promptly moved away. Lily gave him a puzzled look "Matt…?"

"Lils, I like you," he stated, "I really do…"

"I know. And I like you too." And she knew what was coming. "But…?"

"Lily, look at me. I'm the new Severus Snape!"

"Mat-"

"There isn't a day in which I don't fear being pranked, in which I don't fear getting out of bed and seeing the marauders!" he screamed, cutting her off. "And all because I'm dating _you._"

Lily looked at him in silence and waited for him to continue.

"I don't know what Potter wants with you, but, whatever it is, he wants you so badly he can't stand the idea of any other guy having you. And he would do anything to push anyone away from you."

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Lily, and I tried my best. But I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry."

Tears were very close to coming out from her eyes. And if she wasn't Lily Evans, they would have.

"You... Uh," Lily said as her voice sounded weak to her ears. "You're breaking up with me, is that it?" she said, her voice even of anything she might be feeling.

"Yes, I am."

Lily nodded slowly. "Okay…uh… then," she said calmly, "I'll be… going." She stood up and turned away form him.

"I'm really sorry."

She kept walking until she exited the hospital. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She couldn't help it any longer; leaning her back on the wall, she slid down, pushing her knees to her chest. She felt the all so known sensation of loneliness overcome her and she let the tears roll down her cheeks as she heard compulsive sobs leaving her mouth. But she couldn't stop them, she wanted too, but she couldn't.

She got up and started walking without a destination in her mind; it didn't matter if she'd miss a few classes. She needed to be alone.

She had been so happy with Matt… and then… what had happened?

Well, to that one the answer was clear: Potter. It was Potter.

Potter again.

Always Potter.

Potter was the cause of her sadness; he was the one who made her life miserable.

'If only he didn't exist… if only he didn't exist…'

* * *

"There you are."

She had been in the old astronomy tower all evening and had missed dinner. Not that she had that much appetite anyways.

She turned her head to the door to found Bessie there, looking concerned and yet happy for finding her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Bessie stepped out of the darkness of the door and sat next to her by the window. She put her arm comfortably around her friend and hugged her tighter as she heard her sob against her shoulder.

"He… he… broke…" Lily starter saying between sobs as she tried to hide her face and clean her tears.

"Shhh… shhh… I know Lils, I know." Bessie whispered at her ears. "Just calm down. It'll go away."

"No… it won't!" Lily said, "I like him… I need him…"

"I know you think you do sweetie," she stopped before continuing, "And I know it hurts," she spoke quietly, as if her quietness would stop Lily's tears. "But you'll get over it. You always do… and I'm here, the girls are here… everyone's here for you."

Lily continued sobbing, having no strength to answer. They stayed quiet for some minutes; Lily's cries the only thing interrupting the silence.

"It's his entire fault" Lily said suddenly.

Bessie looked at her with a bemused face "Whose fault?" she asked.

"Potter's. Matt br… broke up with… with me 'cos… because he wouldn't stop torturing him!"

Bessie nodded against Lily's hair. "I won't say it isn't," she answered truthfully "But he only did that because he lik-"

"He does not like me!" Lily screamed, looking Bessie in the eye "The only person he truly likes it's himself," she said bitterly. "And I would never have anything with someone like him. He's a selfish bullying spoiled brat!"

Bessie nodded "Just calm down now, okay? It won't do you any good to get nervous like that."

Lily put her head in Bessie's lap. "It's just not fair…" she said slowly.

Bessie nodded as she combed Lily's hair with her fingers "I know it isn't. But it'll be alright. In the end, I promise you it'll be alright…"

And with that, Lily found herself drifting into sleep with one only thought in mind 'It'll be alright… it'll be alright… in the end…'

* * *

"Lily! C'mon! Please! Just come!"

"Eri, I don't feel like. You go and have fun."

Erica pouted. It was a beautiful December morning, snow already covering the school grounds.

It was also a Saturday and a Hogsmeade day. The last Hogsmeade Saturday to be exact.

"Please! You haven't come with us to Hogsmeade for soooooo long!"

It had been a month since Matt had broken up with Lily, and yet, one day or the other, it was common to see him surrounded by the Marauders. It wasn't anything compared to before, when he was dating Lily, but everyone said James was trying to avenge Lily because Matt had made her cry, which Lily though was completely ironic- he had caused everything in the first place!

Lily smiled a bit at her friend "I already told you to go and have fun! Where is Chris anyway? When someone needs him to take his pain in the ass of a girlfriend away, he's never near!"

Erica punched her playfully. "Hey! I'm not a pain in the ass!" She sighed "Chris's away again. Another letter he won't let me read."

Lily gave her a bewildered expression.

"Oh right!" Eri said "I haven't told you."

"Tell me what?"

Erica sat down next to Lily, so that no one could hear their conversation "You have been so sad that I thought I should wait to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Erica smiled. "And now what should I do? Let her die of curiosity or tell her?" she wondered loud to herself.

This time Lily punched her, "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay!" Erica was serious again. Or as serious as Erica Weasley could be. "Well, for the last month, Chris as been… how to put it… weird."

Lily sighed. "He was weird before, you know that right?"

Erica smiled "I know, I know. But it's different now. Since we started going out, I noticed he had stopped being so secretive… or maybe he just hid everything better. Either way, we were really a couple and I even started believing he wasn't really hiding anything."

She stopped. "And what happened to make you change ideas?" Lily asked curiously.

Eri blinked as she pondered her words "Well… about a month ago, when we were having dinner, he received a letter."

"So? Everyone receives a letter once in a while. Even you!"

"So funny Evans," Erica said sarcastically. "It wasn't the letter that worried me. It was how he reacted to the letter. He got all tense and white and even though he tried to hide it, I saw it."

Lily started to understand, "And did he read the letter?"

"No! That's also odd. He just hid it in his pocket and, when I asked him about it, he said it was from his mother and he would read it latter. But I know him too well. He was lying. And, well, since then, he has received many more like that one and, whenever I ask him about it, he said it's from his mother and I'm being too possessive!"

Lily nodded "Did you ever think he could be telling the truth?"

Erica sighed in exasperation "He isn't, I know it! His mother's letters arrive in the morning, never by dinner. Besides, his mother writes in black ink. This person writes in green ink."

Lily nodded, sighing "Although it's weird that you know when and how his mother letters are, I kinda get it. What are you going to do?"

"For now, I'll get you up and take you to Hogsmeade. Maybe even get you drunk, but that is optional." She said grinning "C'mon! Help me forget about everything!"

Lily laughed "Fine, whatever, let's get drunk!"

* * *

"Can you believe almost no one's staying for Christmas?" Alice asked her friends as they watched everyone leaving the castle in the first day of Christmas' holidays.

"Yeah…" Eri answered, "Even Lind and Bessie are going home."

Lily nodded "It'll be the three of us only I guess."

"No," Alice said, "James, Sirius, Chris, McGonagall, the divination weird professor- Trelawney I mean, Firenze, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, Professor Joy and the caretaker are staying as well."

Lily groaned "Thanks for reminding me Al. Make me regret staying will you?"

Alice and Eri laughed.

"Well, you'll have to see him. No one else is staying, so get used to it," said Erica as she comforted her friend. Not.

"It won't be that bad if you just ignore him. He hasn't asked you out in a while, has he?" Alice asked

"Hell no," Lily growled. "But only because he knows better then to get near me after he made Matt break up with me."

Erica nodded. "Well, then you better get your wand at ready. The wonderful three are coming our way."

"Actually, it's the wonderful four Eri."

"Same thing."

They laughed.

"So, how are the two prettier girls in this castle in the moment?" Chris asked as he sat next to Eri. Or on top of her. Same thing.

"Christopher, get off me" Eri said in a not so friendly tone.

"Was it me or I heard a bee?" Chris asked mock bemused.

Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"She's not talking to me," Chris explained. "Because I forgot I was supposed to meet her yesterday night."

"Yesterday night, and the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that one…" Erica started. "He simply forgot me."

Chris slid to the chair next to Erica's. "You know that's not true," he said quietly.

"Okay, couple talk! You lot, turn." Alice said, making James, Sirius and Lily turn around. Either way, the four of them were silent, listening to Eri and Chris' conversation.

"It is true." Erica said stubbornly "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding things."

Chris sighed exasperatedly "Not that conversation again Erica! Why are you so keen in believing I'm hiding something? I thought we had gotten over that already!"

"I'm not stupid."

"No one's saying you are."

"Look, just forget it, okay? I can see this conversation will lead us nowhere," she said, turning to the other four. "So, Lily, how is your brother? One thing is for sure, next summer I'll be going to your place again."

Chris groaned loudly as he looked at her "Go ahead, ignore me again. Pretend you don't have a boyfriend. You may have your wish come true sooner than you expect," he said getting up and storming to his room.

Lily looked in a friendly way to Erica "Eri, you okay?"

Erica nodded but Lily and Alice could see perfectly behind the fake smile.

"Well, I'm a bit… tired. I'll go sleep a bit."

Alice raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? It's three o'clock."

Erica nodded.

"Want company?" Lily asked.

"Not really" Erica answered honestly "Just a bit sleep."

Lily nodded, understanding she needed to be alone.

And that left the two Marauders- James and Sirius- alone with the Flower and Alice.

"So… weird uh?" Sirius asked, breaking the tension "Normally they never fight."

The other three nodded "But don't worry. They won't stay away from each other for too long," Alice said, "They love each other."

"Agreed," Lily said. "Anyway, I'll be leaving too." She stood up and walked to the portrait hole.

But as she was exiting it she felt someone grabbing her arm. She looked back and found it was James who was holding her. She raised an eyebrow at him "Anything you might need, Potter?"

He seemed unaffected by her tone and grinned. In a smooth move, he grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

'Hum… he tastes like strawberries and… cinnamon and… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE KISSING JAMES-BLOODY-POTTER!' she thought

She pushed away from him as quickly as he had pulled her into his embrace.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER?" she yelled angrily.

He grinned "Look, it's mistletoe!" he said pointing up.

She slapped him furiously. Saying she was angry was an understatement. She was livid. "Look, its beef stew. If you ever try to kiss me again that's what your face is going to look like when I'm through with you!" she said before she finished her way out of the common room.

James just stood in the same place, grinning like a fool.

A few minutes later he felt a hand in his back. "Congratulations Prongs! You did it!"

James looked back at Sirius with a dreamy face "She kissed me Padfoot."

Sirius looked confused "Prongs, sorry to say this, but… it was actually you who kissed her."

James shook his head "No, no, no! Not that! I meant she kissed me back!"

Sirius' smile slowly grew, understanding what his friend was talking about. "One step closer Prongs!"

"Actually, I believe it's one step further."

They both looked stunned at Alice's face "What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, we all know she hates you," Alice said. "I believe the only reason she kissed you back was because she thought she was kissing Matt, who- by the way- is the guy she likes." Alice stopped to breathe "So, if you really want her, I would advice you not to do that again and let things cold down a bit. I believe now she hates you more than ever."

James dismissed what Alice had just said with a smile. "Nonsense, dear cousin. No one would ever mistake kissing me with kissing anyone else. I'm getting closer, I can tell!"

* * *

'Git! I can't believe he kissed me!' Lily thought as she made her way to the kitchens. 'And I can't believe I kissed him back! I must have suicidal tendencies'. She tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.

'As if it wasn't enough that he's the cause of all my problems…'

"Urgh!" she said loud.

"Everything alright, Ms. Lillian?" a little house elf Lily knew was name Pinky asked.

"Lily Anna, not Lillian! Lily _Anna_!"

The house elf seemed scared. Lily immediately felt guilty. "Sorry for screaming," she said. "I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry."

"It's okay miss." Pinky answered with a smile.

If before the house elves were helpful, now that they didn't have any student to cook for, they were even more. In a time of five seconds Lily had a dozen house elves ready to serve her. She blinked as they all started asking what she wanted.

"I… I want…"

"Strawberry cakes as always miss?" Pinky asked in the middle of the confusion.

"Yeah! Strawberry cake with cinnamon!" she said suddenly.

'Good! What did I ask?' she thought confusedly, remembering James' kiss. She shivered. 'Take that thought away Lily, take it away!'

"No, no!" she said "I want chocolate cake!"

"With cinnamon?" a house elf asked.

"No! No cinnamon!" she yelled.

They all nodded and started rushing after what she had asked as she sighed and sat herself in a comfortable chair.

'Boy, what's wrong with me?'

* * *

"Eri! Up! It's Christmas morning!"

"How the hell does she manage to be so happy in the morning?"

"No idea. But I think it was some experimental product our fathers tried on her."

"I thought as much."

Eri and Lily laughed, even tough they were half asleep. Alice- the ever morning person- was up and about at half an hour, trying to get her friends up.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Alice declared cheerfully "Just get up you two!"

"Just five minutes mum" Lily said teasingly.

"Yeah, mum, let us sleep" Eri said.

They laughed again.

"Well at least you two are finally in a good humour."

And Alice was right. Both Lily and Erica had been with a terrible mood in the past days. Erica because she and Chris were still not talking to each other and Lily because she could not listen James talking one more single time about the "wonderful, long, sweet, romantic kiss they had shared" in his own words. Needless was to say that James had been almost daily in the hospital wing.

"It's Christmas! How could we not be in a good mood?" Lily said, finally sitting up in bed. "I think I won't even send your cousin to the hospital wing today."

"Yes… and, as it is Christmas, Chris will probably offer me a really sweet present and an apology and I will accept it and we'll be okay again" Eri said.

"Eri… it's scary to listen to you being romantic," Lily said "Really."

Erica laughed "Well, it's Christmas! Everyone has to have a soft spot for Christmas!"

Alice and Lily laughed as well "Well, let's get up? At least we can open our presents!"

Erica and Lily looked at each and got up really fast, taking Alice down so as to see who could get to the presents first.

"Alice's off!" Lily screamed.

Alice laughed, sat on the floor. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Christmas's day went faster than anyone wanted. When they noticed, it was dinner time already. Neither Lily nor Eri had had their wishes come true- James had already been in the cares of Madam Pomfrey and Chris, although he had given Eri a present, hadn't given her an apology.

When the three girls arrived to the table- the headmistress had thought it would be stupid to have houses' tables as the only students were six Gryffindors, so she decided to have one single table- everyone was already sitting.

Lily had been surprised to see that the centaur who taught Divination, Firenze (Lily had never had divination) was there was well. She nodded in appreciation as she sat in front of James- which, unfortunately, was the only free space. Eri was sat in front of Chris and Alice in front of Sirius. The Headmistress was at the head of the table, professor Slughorn and professor Joy next to her, opposite each other; then there was the weird divination professor (as Lily had learnt to call her) Trelawney opposite Firenze; then there was the caretaker opposite Madam Pomfrey and at last the six of them. Thirteen people.

Lily glanced at the people as they ate. Madam Pomfrey and the caretaker ate in silence, as did the divination professors. Professor Slughorn and Professor Joy kept giving each other these… looks. 'How sweet… they must be dating' Lily thought. Finally, the Headmistress. Lily almost had a heart attack when she found the Headmistress looking at her and… smiling. 'Weird.' Lily thought 'She never smiles'

Either way, Lily smiled back with all politeness.

"So, Potter" the Headmistress started, looking away from Lily "I heard the possibilities of Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup this year are at the top. You already won last year."

Lily smiled broadly. Eri had told her McGonagall used to be Head of Gryffindor before she got to Headmistress when Dumbledore died. She told her she was fanatic about quidditch and always went to the games and cheered along everyone else. Lily noticed she seemed younger as she talked about quidditch.

"Of course Minnie!"

Lily looked scandalized to find out Sirius, not James, had spoken. She looked back at the Headmistress to find her trying to suppress and all too visible smile.

"We won the first game at ease," James said. "I do believe we'll win again!"

The Headmistress smiled again "You're just like your grandfather," she said. "And father" she added.

James smiled "No, I'm sexier than they were."

Even Lily laughed. 'He's so conceited' she thought.

"And what do you expect to the game with the Ravenclaw's?" the Headmistress "Oh! I have to greet Weasley and Black for they wonderful role as beaters!"

Lily smiled and ate quietly and the entire table started talking amiably about quidditch. Only someone remained in silence. Chris.

'Eri is right,' she thought, 'there's something too wrong with him. And it's not just being mad at Erica.'

* * *

In the end of the dinner, as the quidditch conversation started dying down, Lily decided she should better be going. 'Bed's calling' she thought.

"I'll be going," Lily said to Eri and Alice. "Excuse me" she said as she got up. A loud scream from down the table made everyone turn.

"My dear!"

'It's the weird divination professor' Lily remembered as she looked at the woman.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Lily asked confused.

"My dear! When thirteen people sit together at a table, the first to get up is the first to die!"

Lily looked even more bewildered at the woman.

"Nonsense Sybil! You said the same for Potter and Weasley and they're still quite alive!"

"Me?" James asked stupidly and, as everyone ignored him, he understood "Oh! My father!"

"Be careful m'dear. Be careful…"

"Good night everyone" Lily said as she started making her way out of the Great Hall.

"Wait Lils! We're going!" Alice said.

"Yeah, you might need someone to _save you_ in case you die on the way" Eri said sarcastically.

They laughed together, but Lily got an uneasy feeling pouncing in her heart all the way.

* * *

_She was running faster than she ever had. She couldn't recognize the trees and there wasn't any sign of people around. But she _needed_ help. The sound of his footsteps told her he wasn't far… she knew she couldn't run forever… But she had to._

"_I'll catch you sooner or later! There's no way you can hide" came his rough voice._

_She shivered. _No_, he couldn't catch her. He _wouldn't_ catch her. She begged her legs to go faster. She started to see a village, not too far away. She smiled; there was still a chance! If only she just could go a bit faster…_

_Suddenly, a root made her stumble and fall. 'No' she thought 'Get up! Get up!'. She made an effort and, even though her left leg was aching painfully, she got up and started running again… just a few more steps…_

_A spell coming out of nowhere made her fall again. She twisted in an unbearable pain she recognized as the cruciatus curse. 'No!' her mind screamed 'No! This is not the end!'._

_As quickly as it came, the pain ceased. She took deep breaths as she felt her strength coming back. If only she could run…_

"_Hello _mudblood._"_

_She shivered as she heard his cold voice. She froze inside; nothing in her body seemed to work- her legs didn't move, her voice wasn't there anymore. He had caught her!_

_Looking up into his icy blue eyes she was sure it was the end. His trademark smirk was in place, and he seemed so familiar that for some seconds Lily thought that maybe, just maybe, she would escape. She would be safe. But as he spoke, her illusions were erased…_

"_Avada K-"_

"NO!" Lily screamed as her head jerked up taking her body with it.

She was sweating and breathing hard, her sheets tangled around her as if she had been twisting. "Just a dream," she assured herself, still out of breath. "Just a bloody dream," she said again. "Probably because of that professor Trelanwey. Damn that woman," Lily remembered as she laughed at her stupidness- having nightmares because a crazy hag decided to tell her she was going to die. "I'm so stupid" she fell back into bed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later her head jerked up again. She had screamed once she had woken up. She had spoken and laughed. So why weren't Erica and Alice with her already? Erica she could understand- she slept like a rock. But… Alice? She woke up and the smallest sound!

Her heart started beating faster again. Something was happening… she just knew.

Concentrating hard in the darkness that surrounded her drawn curtains, Lily thought she saw movement. She blinked, she did saw movement.

Her hand started searching franticly for her wand and she grabbed it to her chest.

After a few minutes, when nothing happened, she relaxed.

'Stupid Lily' she thought 'Stop obsessing and go to sleep'

She dropped her wand again and laughed at herself and she rested in her bed.

A harsh hand appearing suddenly and out of nowhere covered her mouth. She screamed, but the sound was muffled by the hand. She looked up to find icy blue eyes looking back at her.

'Like in the dream' she though scared 'So familiar…'

Her fearful eyes and her shivers made the man smirk. The same smirk as in the dream… it was the same man!

"Hello _mudblood._"

Her hand started searching for her wand again but he laughed "Searching for this?" he asked, holding her wand next to his own. He tossed it to the other side of the room, not even caring where it dropped.

Her eyes then turned to where the forms of the Weasley should be. What had he done to them? Were they dead?

The man laughed as he understood what she was thinking "Don't worry about that. First and foremost I want the mudblood. They may be blood traitors, but they're pureblood nonetheless. I just stunned them."

He took his fingers out of her mouth, his wand pointed at her. "Make a noise and you'll regret. Understood?"

She didn't answer. He smirked "Understood?" he repeated.

She nodded slowly "What… What do you want from me?" she asked slowly.

"Well, end your sorry excuse of a life. Erase mudbloods from our world and mainly, _not let everything happen again_" he hissed.

Her eyes grew bigger but she pretended not to understand "I don't get it," she said "Everything what?"

"Don't pretend you're stupid girl," he hissed furiously. "I could kill Potter junior, but, unfortunately, his father is too important for me to do that. Now you, a little mudblood… who will miss you? And yet, you are the key. Without you, nothing can happen."

"I still don't understand."

"Stop playing stupid with me!" he yelled, slapping her furiously across the face. "I don't want another chosen boy! Not this time."

Although her face was hurting like hell and she could taste blood from her lip, she pretended the slap had done nothing to her, turning back to him. "How did you get into the castle?"

He laughed "Hogwarts isn't as safe as you all think. I just waited until the time when I knew the castle would be emptier- Christmas is perfect."

Lily had to keep him talking. The more he talked, the more she lived. Maybe someone would come. Someone _had to_ come.

"But… but… someone helped you, right? Someone from inside the castle?"

"That's none of your business" the man hissed. "I've wasted too much time."

"NO!" Lily screamed "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE'S A-"

Another slap from the man made her fall out of bed and hit her head in the bedside table. She took her hand to her head and noticed a line of blood coming from her head.

"Stupid girl! Didn't I tell you not to scream or you'll regret it?" he hissed as he backed away from her bed but with his wand pointed at her "_Avada K-_"

"_Expelliarmus_!" someone shouted from the door and Lily saw the man's wand flying to the other side of the room.

Lily sighed in relief as she- as well as the man- looked at the door to see her saviour. James was there, broom in one hand, wand in the other. Lily had never been so happy to see him before.

The man laughed "Look who he is! James Potter." He looked at his side with a mock bemused expression, "Where is your twin? Black, I mean." The man laughed "Let you alone, did he?"

James seemed unaffected by his comments. "What are you doing here?" he asked icily. "What do you want with her?"

The man laughed "Protecting your girlfriend? How romantic" he said. Lily noticed he kept taking small steps to the window, which was open.

'He wants to escape' Lily concluded. She opened her mouth and tried to tell James of that… but no sound escaped her mouth. She couldn't speak. Like in the dream.

"What do you want with her?" James asked again

Lily felt her vision starting to blur. She kept loosing blood, and she was feeling weaker by the second.

"Just solving an unfinished business Potter. No need to get all nervous!" the man was now even closer to the window.

"Hey!" James exclaimed suddenly, "Where do you think you're going?"

But it was too late. In quick move, the man put his foot on the window and jumped. Lily's eyes grew bigger as James approached the window in time to see the man transform into a snake and being caught by some kind of bird.

James pointlessly continued shooting spells at the man as Lily tried to get up.

"Damn," James said, "He got away."

He turned his attention to Lily "You okay Evans?" he asked as he approached her.

Lily felt herself fading. She sensed two strong arms grabbing her as she fainted.

* * *

**Author' nothe: just to remember you all to review! =)**

**Love**

**Hannah**


	21. 6th year: what are you hiding?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. I own my shoes though.**

**_Summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!_**

**Author's note: I am disappointed. I had 4 reviews last chapter. 4! Enough said.**

**Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed and to the one who- when unable to review- send me a personal message saying what she'd thought of the chapter. They are _Lil'CrazyCate824; madpoet08; 1Malone; Jaliy and Ramzes. _The chapter is dedicated to them all, but especially to _Ramzes_ who has been asking me to tell Chris' secret for ages!! ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the bloody hell am I doing in the Hospital Wing?" came Erica's annoyed voice in the morning.

She had woken up to a completely different scenario that she had fallen asleep the night before to. Last thing she remembered was hearing Lily said she hoped she wouldn't die during the night (owing to what Professor Trelanwey had said after dinner).

Looking around her, she spotted Alice in a bed next to her and Lily opposite her. Both seemed to be deathly asleep, and Lily had something around her head.

"Al" she whispered to her cousin. "Al" she said louder. Alice stirred but didn't awake. "Alice!" yet nothing.

Erica sighed. She didn't like to be in the dark. "Hello!" she yelled "I need some explanations!"

Some noises came from Madam's Pomfrey office and soon she found Madam Pomfrey herself coming in, followed by a concerned Headmistress, James, Sirius and Chris.

'What are they all doing here?' she wondered to herself 'Hell, what am I doing here in the first place?'

She locked eyes with Chris, but seconds later he turned away, unable to keep her gaze. 'That's strange.'

"Ms. Weasley, are you feeling any kind of pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked her

Erica started sitting up in bed, ready to stand up and get some answers to herself.

"Ms. Weasley! Sit down immediately!"

"Professor, what I am doing here?" She asked, looking at McGonagall "I feel perfectly fine!"

The Headmistress sighed "You don't remember anything from last night?" she asked

"Yes. I remember everything. And that's exactly why I don't understand what I'm doing here!" Erica shouted

"Eri! Quit yelling! I'm trying to sleep!"

Erica turned to see Alice had finally awoken. "Alice! Alice! You're up finally!"

Alice groaned as she felt the sleep drifting away from her. "Now I can't go back to sleep! Thanks Eri" she mumbled as she sat up, rubbed her eyes and opened them. Then, she repeated Erica's words:

"What the bloody hell am I doing in the Hospital Wing?"

"Ms. Weasley! Language!" Madam Pomfrey said

Alice looked to where the voice came and blushed "Sorry" she said "But I can't understand what I'm doing here" she looked at the bed opposite her "Is that Lily?" she asked, concern filling her voice "What happened to her head??"

"Ms. Weasley, if you calm down we can explain why you're in here" Professor McGonagall said

Alice looked at her and nodded, as well as Erica, waiting for her to continue.

"Last night, a dangerous man broke in the castle" the headmistress started "He went to your dormitory with the intention of…" she broke in the end of the sentence, unable to continue

"Of what?" Alice asked

"Of murdering Lily" James finished

Erica looked astonished at them "To… to murder Lily? Why? And why didn't we hear him? I don't get it"

"He stunned both you and Ms. Weasley while the two of you were still sleeping we believe. As for why he intended of finishing Ms. Evans' life… we don't really know. We are waiting for her to wake up to see if she knows anything about it. She must have spoken to him last night"

Alice was the first to find a flaw in what they were being told "But… if he broke in, no one saw him, right? Then, if no one saw him and we were stunned, how come he didn't kill Lily? Did you arrest him?"

"Unfortunately, no. When we knew about what had happened, he had already escaped." She looked at James and everyone could see a tiny smile forming in her lips "As for Ms. Evans being alive… you have to thanks Mr. Potter"

Erica raised an eyebrow at her cousin "How did you know?"

"She screamed" James said "We were still up, Sirius and I, and we heard her scream. Sirius went to call the professors and I went up your dormitory"

"How did you get up there? How did the man get up there?" Erica asked, the second question being directed to the headmistress

"Mr. Potter, if you will"

James nodded "I got up there with my broom. He was pointing his wand at her, so I disarmed him. I guess he wasn't expecting anyone to show up." James stop for breathing "As I was pointing my wand at him, trying to understand why he was trying to kill Evans, he walked to the window- why the hell did you had your window open in the middle of December??" he remembered suddenly

"Lily likes it that way. Don't ask us why" Alice answered

James nodded and continued "Anyway, he just jumped and transformed into a snake and a bird came out of nowhere and took him. I guess that was how he got up to your dormitory, as an animal"

The two female Weasleys nodded.

"And Lily? Is she okay?" Erica asked

"She hit her head in her bedside table pretty hard and lost some blood, but she's alright now. Only the fright remains for the poor dear" Madam Pomfrey interfered

Erica's eyes suddenly rested on Chris. He hadn't said a word until then and James didn't include him when he told the previous night events…

Seeing where Erica was looking at, James started pushing everyone away from her, so that the two could talk more privately. Erica gave her cousin a thankful glance before looking back at Chris and telling him to come closer.

He sat at the edge of her bed, still not looking up. She took her wand- which was on the bedside table- and drew the curtains around her bed.

"You didn't hear Lily scream?" she asked

He finally looked up at her and she saw his eyes were sad and full of regret. The kind she hadn't seen at some time. That intrigued her, but she shrugged it off as being a consequence of the night before.

"No. You know I'm like you, sleep like a rock" he smiled a bit, but the smile didn't exactly reach his eyes

Erica smiled too "You okay?" she asked

He actually laughed at what she said "I was the one who was supposed to be asking you that!"

Erica nodded "Well, as you can see, I'm as new. You?"

He advanced in the bed and sat beside her "Never been better"

She let her head fall to his shoulders.

"We okay then?" she asked quietly

"If you want us to be" he answered such as quietly

She nodded as he put his arm around her and hugged her close "I'm glad he didn't do anything to you. I don't know what I would've done if he had done"

"That must suck" she said suddenly

He smiled "What must suck?"

"Feeling guilty"

His smiled was off his face in a matter of seconds. She noticed it.

"What do you mean?" he asked as normally as he could. But she knew him better than that.

"I mean being mad at someone and then something happens to that person. What do you thought I was talking about?" she asked demandingly

The smile half returned to his face "Nothing babe. Nothing"

He laughed suddenly. She gave him an amused look. "What?" she asked

"Babe was a pig from a muggle movie. It's ancient, but my mom loves it so she showed me"

Erica laughed as well as she punched him. "You just called me pig!"

They continued fighting until a voice well known to both interrupted.

"Lily's awaken" Alice's voice said

Their fight ended there as they immediately pushed the curtains back to see emerald eyes looking concernedly all over the room.

"Lily!" Erica shouted as she jumped off the bed and met her friend with a hug

Lily looked at her strangely. What was wrong with Erica? She never hugged anyone just because she felt like! (She usually didn't). And where was she? 'The hospital wing' she recognized. What was she doing in the hospital wing?

She opened her mouth to formulate her questions, but when no sound left her mouth, the preceding night events came full force to her.

_(Hello mudblood… mudblood… mudblood…)_

She looked scared at her friend. Hadn't he done something to her and Alice?

_(I just stunned them…stunned them…them…)_

Lily heard a voice and turned. Alice was there as well. Lily sighed in relief.

(_Not let everything… everything… happen again… again…) _

She looked at her left to find Madam Pomfrey there as well. She was talking, but Lily couldn't understand her.

_(You are the key… the key…)_

She looked around and found James. He had saved her!

_(What… what do you… you… want with her… with her… her…)_

Sirius was there as well.

_(Who will…miss you…miss you… you…)_

She saw the headmistress trying to speak with her. Hadn't he said something about Hogwarts?

_(Hogwarts… Hogwarts… isn't as safe… safe… safe… as you all think… think… think…)_

Her eyes travelled a bit more until they rested on two blue eyes. She remembered…

_(She looked up to find icy blue eyes… blue eyes… icy blue eyes…)_

Her heart beat increased. Of course! Chris…

_(He seemed… seemed… so familiar… familiar… familiar…)_

She kept her eyes on him… There was something…

(_There's no way you can hide… hide… hide)_

He kept her gaze, but he had regret in his eyes. There was a connection…

_(Secrets… secrets… secrets…)_

He broke her gaze walked forward to where Erica was. Erica… she knew something… she had found out something… what was it?

_(His exact…exact words were… were… I don't know him… don't know him… him…)_

He put his arm around Erica as she tried to come forward. There was something there…

_(He was lying… lying… and his father is alive… alive… alive…)_

He opened his mouth and said something to Erica. Lily suddenly remembered of the morning when they read about a certain fugitive…

_(Draco Malfoy… Malfoy… evaded… evaded… from Azkaban…)_

Chris reaction hadn't been the best when he found out…

_(Evaded… evaded… The guy… guy… is bloody dangerous… dangerous… dangerous…)_

Erica said something and smiled. Chris smirked back at her. Where had Lily seem the bloody smirk??

_(His trademark… trademark… smirk…smirk…smirk…)_

Lily examined her two friends as they walked forward. What had she asked the man the night before??

_(Someone helped…helped you…you… Someone from inside… inside… the castle… castle…)_

Chris whispered something to Erica. Weren't… weren't they mad? Why were they mad in the first place??

_(Letter… letter… many more like that one… one… one)_

She felt someone touching her. But she was in some kind of daze… thoughts were flying through her head… she began to connect them and understanding… all that she had found out…

_(Draco Malfoy… evaded… broke in… kill her… past not repeating itself… Chris… blue eyes… blonde hair… secrets… letters… muggle borns… rape… Chris… blue eyes… Malfoy… blonde hair… letters… evaded… broke in… father… alive… lying… secrets… inside help… father… icy blue eyes… letters… lying… alive… secrets… blond… blue… icy… father… help… letter… lying… help… inside… letter… help… father… from inside… through letters… he's lying… help… father… from inside… through letters… he's lying… father… Malfoy…Chris… father… son… Father and _Son

It made sense! She was petrified…

'_Chris is Draco Malfoy's son!' _

And then she promptly fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think he entered by himself?"

"Of course not. Some one helped him"

Lily heard the voices like they were far away from her. She was coming back to her senses, she knew it but she didn't want it. Coming back to her senses meant facing the reality and accepting what she had found out. And what she had found out was too bad for her to accept it.

"Someone from inside the castle?"

"Of course Al. I just wonder who would have the guts to let in a man who wanted to… you know… do _that_"

Silence again as Lily felt her eyes trying to flick open. She kept them close.

"_Snivellus_" finally a voice broke in the silence. 'Sirius' Lily recognized

"What has _Snape_- which is his name by the way- to do with anything?"

"It must have been him Alice! I know his name is Snape."

"Are you saying… you think he helped _him_ in?"

"Yes Prongs! That's exactly what I'm saying! Who else could've been? His father was a death eater; I bet he's one as well! And were else to start but by Lily, who is a muggle born he isn't too found of?"

The other people in the room seemed to reflect on what he'd said, for they kept quiet. At last, someone spoke.

"No, he wasn't in the castle Sirius. It wasn't him"

"Yeah, but last year he was on the castle, wasn't he? And the year before too! Only this year he wasn't. Don't you think that's a bit suspicious? It was him! I'm sure… And he'll pay for it!"

"_Padfoot_" the person who spoke had a warningly tone in her voice "Don't do anything stupid. You're not sure it was him, so you won't do anything. Do you hear me? You know that if I knew who had done it… I'd be the first to go after him"

Lily chose that moment to open her eyes. She sighed in relief as she evidenced that the curtains were drawn around her bed. She wasn't sure what to do when she saw her friends. Should she tell them that _no_, it _hadn't _been Snape who had helped Malfoy in but _Chris_? Would they believe her? What would Chris say? And Erica… yes, Erica was the person that most worried her. She was his girlfriend and one of her best friends! What would she think if she found out her boyfriend had helped someone who wanted to murder her enter the castle? She'd finally find out his secret but… did she really want to find out _that_? Her mind was extremely confused. '_What if you just jumped into wrong conclusions? What if none of this is true?_' her inner voice told her suddenly. '_Maybe you're wrong. Maybe he is none of that_' she considered that option until another voice popped in her head 'What if he is? What if he really is and you'll let him go and try to kill more muggle borns? Bessie could be next!' That thought frightened her. '_No; he went for you because of the prophecy. He said it clearly; he didn't want another chosen boy!_'

'And he also said he wanted to end with all the muggle borns'

Lily sighed. She was in a dead end. She had to tell this to someone. She had to find out the truth. '_What if you talk with him?_'

'He would deny it, that's for sure'

'_Nevertheless, it's worth a try'_

Yes, that was what she'd do. She would keep her mouth shut until she spoke with Chris and then… then she'd force him to tell the truth or she'd would tell it herself.

"Children! Lower your voices! Ms. Evans is still asleep!"

Lily recognized the voice as belonging to Madam Pomfrey. Sure enough, next thing she knew, the curtains of her bed were being pushed back and Madam Pomfrey was letting out a smile.

"Ms Evans! I see you're awake finally!"

She heard some rush and suddenly, the other five Gryffindor appeared next to her bed. She looked around her and let her eyes linger a bit longer on Chris. Then, she turned to Madam Pomfrey who was trying to feed her some chocolate.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her. 'Chocolate?'

"It helps getting back your strengths. Try it, it really helps" the healer said

Lily smiled and ate the chocolate as she suddenly remembered Remus' strange obsession with giving chocolate to ill people.

"Okay then. I'll go call the Headmistress now. You five, keep an eye on her. Ms. Weasley"

Both Erica and Alice looked up. "I mean, Ms. Alice Weasley" she clarified "Keep and eye on them"

"Hey! I could keep an eye on them too!" Erica said

"Like your father did, I presume?" the healer said, but not without a smile

"The other is her father too!" Erica said back

The healer raised an eyebrow "I almost forgot there were _two_ of them" she nodded to herself "Mr. Alban then, you keep an eye on them"

The boys laughed as Erica and Alice seemed affronted.

"I will" Chris said

Lily laughed as well as she observed them. 'The Weasley twins must have been really bad when at school.' She thought as she observed the healer leaving the hospital wing.

"Now us, Lily Flower. What do you remember from that night?"

Lily looked at Sirius and opened her mouth, not letting any sound out. She sighed in exasperation, picket up her wand- which was in the bedside table- and levitated a piece of paper, ink and a quill to her. She wrote and showed it to them.

"Great. She can't speak again" Eri mumbled "Now how are we supposed to find out what happened that night?"

"Did he say why he was trying to… you know… murder you?" James asked

Lily though for a while before answering. She picked up the paper again and wrote 'I don't know. I can't remember'

They seemed to be convinced as they all just nodded.

A few seconds later, the Headmistress entered the wing, and went straight to her bed.

"I'm glad you're fine, Ms. Evans" she started "But I really must know what the man said to you last night"

Lily showed her the paper which contained the information the Headmistress would need- the same she had given her friends.

McGonagall nodded once she finished reading "I had thought that this could happen. But Ms. Evans, I must ask you, if you remember anything, anything at all, you must come and tell me immediately. We must catch this man and everything matters to that end"

Lily nodded. She took the paper in her hands and wrote again. She needed to know… if it wasn't _him_, that maybe everything she had been thinking about wasn't really true. She prayed to be wrong as she wrote.

"You want to know who the man was?" the headmistress asked her. She nodded. "Well… by Mr. Potter's description we believe it was Draco Malfoy, a run away death eater"

Lily nodded sadly.

"Now, everyone must leave. Ms. Evans has got to rest" Madam Pomfrey said

"But-"

Eri was cut off by the Headmistress "Poppy is right. You all, back to the Gryffindor Common room"

Everyone nodded as Lily watched them say goodbye. Chris- as on clue- was the last to leave and, when he looked back- and Lily made sure no one else was watching her- she wrote something in the paper that made him go as white as a ghost.

"Mr. Alban, please, you must leave"

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey. We'll have to have a talk later Lily" he said

Lily nodded.

The paper read:

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily was kept in the hospital wing for the rest of the break, even though she was fine enough to get out during the first day.

Also, she hadn't had a chance to talk with Chris as, every time he came, Erica was with him. And that pissed her off.

The Headmistress had made them promise they would keep what happened during Christmas in secret; she didn't want to get the school under alarm. But she did warn the ministry and they had even come to speak with Lily, and had gone out with the same answers as the Headmistress.

"Should we tell them?" Erica asked Lily and Alice as they were in the common room waiting for the two other girls to arrive

"I don't know" Alice said "But they'll know something's up. Lily can't speak"

Lily nodded at her friends. They should tell them; or at least a part of it.

She took her new notebook from her pocket and wrote on it that they should tell them there was a break in the school, but leave the part where Lily almost get murdered aside.

"I agree with that" Alice said

"Here they come." Erica warned "Hi girls!" she smiled "And boys" she added seeing Remus and Frank

Frank didn't even answer her. He seemed to be worried about someone else.

"Alice! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I swear I-"

"Frank… Frank! Calm down!" Alice said, laughing "I'm alright but… who told you?"

"Sirius" Remus said as he sat next to them, Bessie and Lindsay following suit "Are you two alright?" he asked Lily and Erica

Lily nodded.

"We are" Eri said "What exactly did he tell you?"

Lindsay spoke in a low voice "That Malfoy broke in and tried to hurt you"

Bessie started crying suddenly as she got up and hugged Lily unexpectedly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here Lils! I know what he tried to do to you! I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened!"

"There goes the 'not telling the murdering part'" Eri mumbled

Lily hugged her friend trying to calm her down.

"Bessie… she's alright. Besides, there wasn't much you could do. Eri and I were there as well, and we don't even remember anything" Alice said calmly "Now stop that. You're attracting too much attention and the Headmistress made us promised not to tell anyone"

Bessie pulled herself together as she cleaned her tears.

Lily looked at Alice to see Frank was still sat next to her, his hand in hers and giving her concerned looks.

'Uh' she thought 'Am I seeing reconciliation?'

She looked at Erica to find her looking at the same thing as she could guess she was thinking along the same lines. She smiled.

"So, forgetting this, how was your break?" Eri asked to lift the mood

Lind smiled "Normal, sweet and short"

They laughed. "You Bessie?"

"Likewise" Bessie answered. A sudden smirk graced her face "But I heard a certain green eyed girl received a mistletoe kiss…"

Alice and Erica laughed and everyone looked confused.

"Who told you?" Alice asked

"James." Bessie said simply

Lily was bet red and incredibly embarrassed. Due to what had happened that night, she had forgotten all about the damn kiss!

"Okay… I'm not getting it…" Remus said slowly

"James kissed Lily under the mistletoe" Erica said

"And she kissed him back" Alice added

Lily hid her face as everyone looked at her and then started laughing.

"You kissed him?" Remus asked in disbelief "This is the best thing yet to be told!"

He too started laughing.

"What did he taste like?" Bessie asked mockingly

"Did you like his kiss?" Lind asked

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Ew… Al… he's your cousin!"

"Shut it Eri, you want to know if the rumours are true as much as I do!"

"So…? Take out the notebook I know you have in there and tell us!" Lind said

"Did he taste like chocolate? Or maybe mint?" Bessie asked

They were ticking Lily off, and they knew it. She didn't like to be remembered of the damn kiss and much less of what he _tasted_ like.

"Lily, tell us!"

"Yes, tell them!"

Lily turned to see Remus had spoken. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you like it?"

"You did like it, didn't you?"

"Lily liked kissing James!" Bessie started

In no time, her five friends were singing in all their lungs and on top of a couch "Lily liked kissing James! Lily liked kissing James!"

As if on clue, Sirius, James and Chris entered the common room and sat next to them. Sirius started singing along, being joined by Chris, Remus and Frank as well.

James started looking at Lily and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily got up and tried to shut her friends. 'Great time not to speak' she thought

"Lily liked kissing James! Lily liked kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiing Jaaaaaaaaaamesssssssss! Lily liked kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiing Jaaaa-"

"WOULD YOU BLOODY SHUT UP? I DID NOT LIKE KISSING POTTER AND I'D LIKE NOT TO BE REMEMBERED OF THE FACT!" she screamed loud enough to shut up the entire common room, even the ones who were whispering and gossiping abut what they'd just find out.

They all looked at her scared. "Lily you… you spoke! You-" Bessie started

But Lily shut her up "Listen to me and listen well, if I hear, better, if I even dream about someone gossiping or talking about the bloody kiss that I did NOT enjoy, there will be serious consequences. Do you hear me? Serious consequences!"

Everyone nodded and the ones who could started filling out of the common room the faster they could.

"Jeez Lily Flower… we were joking"

"I don't care Sirius. Just don't joke about that anymore"

He nodded "Alright, I'm going to my dormitory… I can see when my skin's in danger.."

"I'll go with you!" James, Frank and Remus said quickly, still afraid of her

"Yeah… I think I'm going too" Bessie said "To the girls' dormitory, I mean" she added nervously

Eri, Alice and Lind nodded and followed her too.

And that left Lily finally alone with Chris. She sighed and sat down in one armchair. He picked up a chair and sat next to her.

"I believe we have a talk waiting to occur" he said

She nodded. "Indeed"

She was nervous and she was sure he knew that. Where should she begin? Where should she start?

"Lily… what exactly did you mean with that? That you knew my secret?"

She sighed "Chris… you don't need to fake anymore. I figured it out."

He nodded for her to continue.

"You helped him, didn't you?" she asked

He looked bemused "Help who?"

"You helped Malfoy getting in the castle"

He laughed "Where did you get that from? I wouldn't put you and the girls' life at danger! Why would I help him? I mean, there's-"

"Because he's your father" Lily cut him "I know the true. And I can guess what exactly happened; I just need to be sure"

"Where did you took that madness from?" he asked her seriously

"Well… first, the letters. Second, the fact that Eri told me you didn't speak to your father- that was the only thing she had found out about you. Then there are the eyes; the hair- your mother is a brunette; how you reacted when he evaded from Azkaban; the trademark smirk you earned from him… there are so many things that led me into this conclusion Chris…! I just wanted to be sure and to know why you helped him"

"That's crazy Lils" he said simply

"It's not. Look, I haven't told anyone because I wanted to speak with you first. But if you refuse to tell me, I'll have to tell someone." She didn't want to threaten him, but she had got no other way "Trust me Chris, please"

He looked at the floor and was in silence from some minutes. Then he looked up into he bright green eyes as if studying if she was worthy.

Finally, he spoke.

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt anyone." He stopped

Lily waiting silently for him to continue. He did.

"He said… the only reason he wanted to get in the castle was to… to talk with the Headmistress to help him. He's my father Lils! I couldn't just let him die! If the dementors got him…" he breathed hard "I wanted to help him even… even after all he did to my mother.

"You know he never had any respect for those who weren't pure. I always knew that! That's why I'm here today, he raped my mother- she was an auror. He kidnapped her and he only didn't kill her because she was rescued in time.

"When… when she found out she was pregnant… everyone told her to take the baby, not to have it. He was the son of a death eater after all and that would be what he was always going to be… the son of a death eater. But she didn't. She had me and she tried to forget who my father was. But I grew up. And I started asking her who he was. She had to tell me"

He stopped and breathed. He was stressed, but as he kept speaking he seemed to be getting lighter.

"I found out who he was one month before I came to Hogwarts. It scared me that I could be put in the Slytherin house. I mean, I was Christopher Malfoy, son of the Prince of the Slytherin, either he wanted it or not. I prayed so much while I was under that hat that I wouldn't be in Slytherin. And I wasn't. I was so happy that I was a step farther from _him_ that I decided I would keep away from everyone… not let anyone found out. And I did a good job until now, didn't I?"

He smiled to her and Lily smiled sympathetically back. "Go on" she said

"So I hid. I didn't spoke to my room mates, to you girls… I didn't want to be judge as the son of the death eater! And everything was fine… until Erica decided to put her little cute nose where she didn't have to" he laughed as he spoke "such a noisy girl she was. And is. You told me the only thing she knew was that my father and I didn't speak. And that, for me, was too much. Firstly, when I started hanging out with you guys and with her especially was to make sure she wouldn't found out anything else. I knew she would give up eventually. But she was more stubborn that I thought."

Lily nodded and smiled.

"Then I fell for her. And that was it. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my secret for much long… but I did my best.

"And all was just fine until… until Draco got away from Azkaban." He stopped as if pondering his next words "when he got away… my mom and I were so worried. He knew I existed, and she was afraid he would come after me… and that was when I received his first letter."

He leaned back in his chair and got a dreamy look over his face. "He said… he said he was sorry for everything he had done in his past… the rapes, the murders… everything. He said I was his only hope… his son, from his blood. He told me he wanted me to use his name but first he had to clean it. He wanted me to help him doing that.

"My mother never knew anything about it. I couldn't tell her; she would forbid me to speak with him. How stupid I was! But you have to understand me Lils… all my life I dreamt of my father coming back and… just being my father. And then… bang! He appears wanting to play his role.

"In August he stopped answering to my letters. I was in agony until finally a few months ago I received one more letter from him. The one Erica saw and asked me about more then once. I told her they were from my mother but she didn't believe me… she was too smart for that.

"In the letters he said he was forced to stop answering me because it wasn't safe anymore… and he needed my help. He needed to get in the castle and speak with the Headmistress. She had been his professor when at Hogwarts as he told me he knew she would help him. I believed him and I made everything he told me so that he could get in. And he did. I promise you Lily, I never knew what he was trying to do! When James and Sirius woke me up later and told me what had happened… I was… I felt so bloody stupid!"

Lily nodded. "I believe what you're saying Chris. I knew you wouldn't put my life, Erica and Alice's in risk under any circumstance. Although I did get a bit shaky when I discovered it had been you who had helped him"

He nodded "I'm so sorry… if I knew he was again trying to kill muggle borns again…"

She shook her head "He wasn't" she told him and received a bemused look

"I thought… I thought you didn't remember anything from that night?"

"Everyone lies once in a while" she said with a smile.

"Then what was he doing?" he was clearly curious

"I don't know for sure yet… but I'll tell you when I do"

"Another lie Lily?" he asked her smilingly

"Even if it is… you have no way to know" she stopped before telling him what she had on her mind "You have to tell her" she said finally

"Tell her? Who?" Chris asked

"Erica" Lily said "She has the right to know. And after that, you'll go to the Headmistress and tell her everything you know about him…"

"No!" he said "No! I can't do that! I can't tell them!!"

"You have to! To the Headmistress because they have to find Malfoy! What if he tries anything against us again?"

"Lils…"

"Christopher… please"

He nodded "Okay. I'll tell McGonagall"

"Good. And Eri"

"No. I can't tell her; she'd never forgive me"

Lily smiled. "She will forgive you. She will understand. She loves you after all"

"I'm not telling Erica about it. She'd never talk to me again" Chris declared solemnly

"What aren't you going to tell me Christopher?"

Chris and Lily turned to look at the mad face of one Erica Weasley.

"No there's no way out" Lily said

Chris nodded and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There.**

**Maybe six year will have to have more chapters than I thought. This one was supposed to have more things than just this, but the chapter was too big already. We'll see what I can do.**

**Hannah**


	22. 6th year:And what Snape knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. I own my shirt though.**

_**Summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

**Author's note: jeez… I got 13 reviews last chapter! Thank you all so much! )**

**Anyway, I was thinking it over again and I got to the conclusion that I won't need as many chapters for six year as I thought. Actually, it'll probably only have three (this being the second).**

**Sorry for the delayed update! But my classes started this last week, and I just had THOUSANDS of homework I hadn't even thought about! And when I had finally finished writing the chapter, the site wouldn't let me upload the document!!**

**Either way, on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I should have left' Lily thought grumpily as she watched Chris telling his story all over again to Erica

'I mean, I can bet there'll be enough yelling for both Chris and I'

But she knew she shouldn't. She knew Chris would need her there once he stopped talking. 'Well, it was you who forced him to tell, right?' a part of her brain reasoned

But her stubborn part always had to word to put in 'What? You wanted to keep something this big from his girlfriend who is also one of your _closest friends_?'

There was no discussing when it came down to it: Erica had to know. If Chris hadn't told her, then Lily would. And Lily knew Erica preferred to listen it through Chris- not that Lily minded that _at all_.

Looking around the common she noticed it was still desert. 'Wow' she thought fascinated with herself 'I wasn't that scary, was I? I can't believe I, alone, scare them all away!' She was duelling over that question when she sensed something had ended. Concentrating back on the couple that sat beside her, she evidenced Chris had finished talking.

'Now it's where it gets bad' she thought as she looked at Erica and searched for a reaction. The minutes went by and still there was none. Lily was getting exasperated, an Erica not saying or doing anything was much worse than one screaming. 'At least' Lily thought 'If she was screaming we could explain'

Chris glanced sideways at her as if asking for help. Lily examined Erica looking for help herself. Her friend's face was blank, her eyes emotionless and her hands were resting in a so not-Erica-like way over her lap. Lily guessed everyone who looked at her only saw that. But she saw more. She saw through Erica.

She didn't see a blank expression in her face, she saw a person who was trying hard not to believe what she had been told; in Erica's emotionless eyes she saw an inner fight going on; in her hands that rested on her lap she saw someone who needed to get away.

Erica was utterly confused, and her blank expressions said more than words could ever say.

Lily almost smiled when she realise how well she knew her friend.

"It would be good if you said something" Chris said at last "I'm kind of lost here"

'Bad move' Lily thought, as she predicted Erica's next words.

"So you're… uh" said Erica when her voice sounded weak to her ears "So you're the one confused here?" she said again, her voice stronger and emotion free "Oh, of course you are" she answered herself with a note of sarcasm dripping from her voice "Of course you are" she repeated "Because you are the one who just found out your boyfriend is the son of a ruddy Death eater who actually tried to kill one of your best friends!" she finished in a cheerfully irony

"Technically, he couldn't have a boyfriend unless he was-"

"Lily! Not the time!" both Erica and Chris said at the same time, cutting her off

"Sorry" she mumbled "Just trying to help…"

Erica's anger increased suddenly- Lily knew that because her face always got redder whenever she did.

"How come you told Lily before you told me?" she said "I mean, I've been trying to know this ever since I was in bloody first year and you go and tell my best friend!"

"It didn't happen like that-"

But Erica wasn't willingly to listen to him.

"Of course it didn't!" she said sarcastically "You have guts, I give you that"

"It didn't, really!" Lily pointed out; she knew Erica would listen to her more than to Chris

"I actually figured it out on my own! You know, I… well, isn't it funny that I kind of lied when I said I didn't remember anything from that night?" she gave said, hoping to at least get a smile from her friend. "I remember everything quite clearly. I even remember the dream I was having before I woke up!" she said again cheerfully, looking up waiting to see one of them smiling. But neither of them was particularly happy.

"Alright then" she said, the smile vanishing "I'll go straight to the point. While I was up in the hospital wing, I had a lot of time to think. I don't know exactly how I did it, but… you know when something just connects in you brain? When you think of something and then you just… click, discover? That's what happened to me. I connected everything you had told me, what happened through my years here at Hogwarts and I dunno… Malfoy himself appearing in my dream and them up there in the dormitory was a clear clue!"

She stopped for breathing and looked at Erica, seeing if she should go on or not. A nod from Erica made her carry on.

"It was before I fainted that first time I woke up that morning. I actually think I fainted because of that, but it really doesn't matter. The thing is, I told Chris when I woke up next that I knew his secret. I wanted to be sure before I could say anything to anyone. Please understand me Eri. It is quite hard to believe a story like this.

"And since then I haven't have a moment alone with him so I didn't tell you anything. He was just finishing telling me everything when you show up."

Erica sighed and looked around, massaging her head with her hands "Damn, this is too much for just one day" she said in a low voice

"The thing is, I regret everything I did." Chris started, seeing a chance to make Erica understand him and not loose the person he most cared in the world apart from his mother "You know I wouldn't put your life and the girls' in danger"

Erica nodded "And now, what are you going to do?" she asked defiantly. Her face was no longer red and Lily could see some of the anger had disappeared.

"I don't know…" he answered in a lost of words

Lily then smiled as if she was the source of all the answers. Which in the case, she was.

"Oh, but you do!" she said soft but commandingly "You're going to the Headmistress and tell her e-ve-ry-thing"

He sighed but nodded anyway "I almost forgot you're making me do that"

"I'm not" Lily answered harshly "But this is the right thing to do. And sorry for telling you, but your father isn't exactly a branch of flowers"

He nodded again "Okay, okay! You're right"

"Good" Erica said

"And you? What are you going to do?" Chris asked her

She looked at him in the eye and opened her mouth to speak, closing it again after some seconds. As if making an inner decision, she spoke finally.

"Think. I'm going to think"

And with that Lily and Chris observed Erica ascending the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"What do you say Lil?" Chris asked as she disappeared up the stairs

Lily smiled "I say you have a good chance of being forgiven. But right now, I say you have a date with McGonagall"

He stuck his tongue out at her mockingly, although he knew the subject in hand was extremely serious "Whatever. See if I care! Minnie loves me" he said laughing

Lily laughed as well "You're spending way too much time with Sirius"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months and a half had gone by since Lily had made Chris tell McGonagall everything he was hiding. He had told Lily, after he'd come back from the meeting, that the Headmistress had promised that nothing would happen to him as long as he helped them to catch Malfoy Sr. He had agreed instantly; he didn't want to put anyone else's life in danger. He had accept his father was too danger to be outside and that was it.

Lily had been happy about his decision, and so had Erica and, although she still didn't speak to the poor boy (only kissed him sporadically, as Lily always had to point out), she had confessed to Lily that she knew he would do that all along because she trusted him. Lily then had asked her why she wouldn't forgive him if she trusted him that much and Erica had answered she was waiting for him to spill the rest of the Marauders' secrets. Lily laughed although both of them knew that wouldn't happen so soon. Once a marauder, always a secret keeper (although Chris wasn't exactly a marauder, he hung out with them and knew secrets the girls did not).

Speaking of girls, Lily had to admit that- apart from Chris and Erica- it had been the girls' best week so far into the year: Lily had finally started to see things moving around in her friends' love life.

From what she observed, Frank had started following Alice everywhere- just like when they dated years ago. He had been really concerned when he had found out what had happened during Christmas' break and seemed to want to make sure she was safe _all the time_. Alice had said she didn't feel anything else for him, but everyone knew better than that. Lily had always claimed they were meant to be. (Actually, she did that a lot to many people).

As for Lind… well, she hadn't been that bad lucky as well. Although she knew Sirius' claims of being with James when he saved Lily that night weren't true, she always praised him on being brave and they always hung together. Lily hadn't even caught him once with a girl in a broom closet during her rounds! She started to believe something was up, even though both of them denied it.

And then there was always Bessie. It seemed that she had finally found a decent boyfriend! (And Lily didn't even have to help her!). The problem was, Lily didn't know who he was, as they had started dating during Christmas' break and Bessie wouldn't tell her! She said it was too soon to say anything yet, and she wanted to see if it was really serious before telling her. But she declared to be really in love with him.

The only thing that had Lily really climbing up the walls was James. His constant pestering, which she thought had stopped, had come back full strength to bother her.

He couldn't see her on the corridors without asking her out; in the common room she had no silence; in the Great Hall she was always praying for him not to humiliate her once more; in the library she could only thank the librarian for throwing him out and in classes… let's just say that she had a lot of little papers filling the paper basket she had purposely moved to next to her. Many times he even used the excuse of saving her to try and convince her (when only their friends were around, as they were the only ones to know what had happened). That only pissed her more; she knew she was in debt with him, but there was no way in hell she would be dating him to pay it! Not in a million years!

Another thing that had worried her, and this one much serious that James, had been Sirius.

No one besides Lily and Erica (and the Headmistress) knew about Chris' secret. Hence, no one really knew who had helped Malfoy in. Thus Sirius still believed Snape had done it.

The poor boy- even if he wasn't that innocent at all- had been humiliated and pranked day after day by Sirius, who was still trying to find a way to make him admit what he had done. Lily felt guilty by that, and, once or twice, almost spilled out Chris' entire secret, but was prevent to do it by Erica, who knew the boys wouldn't take it well.

"Lily, back to earth sweetie" Bessie said one night as they were in the common room finishing some essays

Lily smiled "Sorry" she said

"It's okay" Bessie sighed as a motherly expression got to her face "You were thinking about Sirius and Snape again, weren't you?"

Lily nodded tiredly "Yeah, I was. I mean, no one knows for sure it was Snape. It could have been so many people! I… I think Sirius should stop before this ends up badly"

"I agree with her" Lindsay said, sitting down beside them, Erica and Alice sitting down as well "I mean, Sirius as never thought clearly when he's angry. I'm scare he might do something really stupid"

"Well, it wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't" Erica pointed out, making the girls laugh. But the laughter soon died down. Even if they didn't admit it, they were all concerned about Sirius.

"Yeah, I know" Lind said "But seriously now, I'm really worried about him"

Lily nodded "Me too"

"Maybe you should talk to him then, if you're so concerned" Alice suggested "Make him stop"

Lindsay laughed "Al, you know him as well as I do. Since when as he listened to anything we say?"

"He doesn't listen to _us_, in that you're right. But he listens to _you_" stated Lily "You go and try to convince him to stop this nonsense"

"You think I haven't tried? Every time I'm with him, I talk to him… but he won't listen. He keeps saying you girls almost died and that he can't even imagine if it was me there…" she blushed as she broke off

"He says that, uh?" Alice asked smirking slightly "Now who'd guess…"

"Don't start it. We're friends. It's perfectly normal that he worries" Lind said

"Okay… just talk to him. Do whatever it takes. Please" Lily begged

"James's over there with Frank. Why won't you go and ask him where Sirius is?" Eri asked

Lind nodded. "Okay then"

"Want us to go with you?"

Lind shook her head.

Lily looked out of the window and saw that it was a full moon, which was high in the sky already. She smiled; she had always loved the full moons.

She turned her head back inside to see Lind approaching James as Chris entered the common room at the same time and searched the marauders with his eyes.

Lily saw James immediately getting up, sensing something was wrong.

"Scales… what happened?" he asked, concerned

"Padfoot" he said "He's doing something crazy. You have to come… quickly"

James nodded as he followed Chris quickly out of the common room, without further questioning. The girls stared at the portrait hole for some minutes until they finally turned to Frank.

"Frank… what was that about? I need to have a talk with Sirius, where is he?" Lind asked frantically

"I don't know" Frank said. He looked truthful as he too looked out of the window, worry etched in his face.

Lily sighed "Somehow Lind" she said, lines of fear already marking her soft face "Somehow" she repeated "I believe it's too late for that talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James quickly followed Chris out of the portrait hole. He had spend the entire afternoon with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as if he knew something bad was about to happen.

And he had been right, hadn't he? Only for Chris' tone he could tell Sirius had done something wrong. Something really wrong.

"Scales… what happened? What did Padfoot do?"

"Just hurry Prongs, I'll tell you on the way"

James nodded as Chris started running. He started running as well.

"I was waiting for you two so that we could go together to the Whomping Willow" James said "Wait… where is he?"

"He said he wanted to go get something from the kitchens before we went down. So, I went to the Headmistress and let him go on his way"

James wanted to know what Chris had been doing in the Headmistress's office, but he felt it wasn't the best of the times to ask about it. He knew what he had to tell him about Sirius was much more important.

"When I got out of there, I went to the kitchens, but they told me Sirius hadn't been there

"So I wondered: where would Sirius be? Probably in the common room, I thought. That was when I looked out of the window and saw Sirius and… Sirius and _Snivellus_ near the Whomping Willow. Prongs, he was showing him a piece of a branch. You know how he has been about Snape lately. You know how he said he'd pay…"

James let the words sunk as he kept running. A light finally went on in his head, but he couldn't believe Sirius would betray Remus like that!

"No…" he said "No. He wouldn't!"

"The worst is, I think he would! I had to call you because I know that if Snape's already inside I won't be able to get him out on my own. I'm only a snake, I can't fight Remus and I bet Sirius wouldn't help"

James nodded as he run faster.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" he yelled as he exited the castle and run the faster he could to the Whomping Willow

When he got there, Sirius was standing at a short distance, laughing as he watched the tree.

"Sirius!" James screamed

"Hey Prongs!" said Sirius cheerfully

James was getting more stressed at every passing second "Where the hell is he??" he yelled

"Who? Remus?" Sirius asked back stupidly

James sighed exasperatedly as Chris and he ran to the tree. Chris transformed and slid until the knot, pressing it. James ran through the hole and transformed as well.

He ran the fastest he could through the tunnel, and caught Snape just before he got to the end of it.

"Snape!" he yelled. Snape turned to him. "Run! Out of here, quickly!"

"Why, Potter? Don't want me to find out your evil secrets?" Snape snorted "Think you're so mighty that no one will ever catch your rotten ends?"

James was getting exasperated. He had to take the two of them out of the tunnel "Snape, there is no time for this. Just hurry up, please!"

"Look at it!" laughed Snape "Isn't that a new? You just asked please!"

James started walking to Snape, decided to push him out of the tree. He knew that, even if Remus had taken the potion, it was still dangerous. Sometimes, instead of having a painless transformation into a wolf, the potion made him only have half the transformation. He knew he could still be dangerous.

"Snape…" James warned

But before he had time to do anything else, a howl was heard. James shivered in fearfulness as he recognized what his worst fear came true. He knew Remus almost never howled when he was a normal wolf.

He turned to the end of the tunnel which led to the Shrieking Shack and saw him; he then turned back to Snape who had his eyes of the size of a quaffle.

"He's… he's…"

"Fast Snape! Out of the tunnel!" James yelled

Snape didn't need to be told twice. He ran up the tunnel the fast he could.

James ran after him. The smelly prat had discovered Remus was a werewolf, but he knew nothing about them being animagus.

A loud bang made him realise Snape, with the hurry of leaving the tunnel, had banged his head on the wall.

'Stupid jerk' James thought 'Now I have to carry him!'

He hurried to catch Snape, sensing the Moony wouldn't take long to break free. He picked the unconscious form of the slytherin and put him on his back, then transforming and running the fastest he could, trying to keep Snape on top of him.

James had never noticed how long the tunnel was. He heard the werewolf behind him breaking free and he knew he was coming after them.

He knew that, if Snape didn't make it, Remus would never forgive himself. Even if he didn't end up being arrested, he knew his friend would blame himself for the rest of his life. He'd be more miserable that he was.

With that thought on his head, he achieved the end of the tunnel in time to see a black dog appeared and started pushing the werewolf back down the tunnel, a snake helping him the most it could.

James sighed in relief as he transformed again as he exited the Whomping Willow. He took Snape away from the tree and dropped him, exhausted. He checked if Snape was too hurt and sighed in relief when he observed he wasn't.

Sirius and Chris still took a few minutes to come back up the tunnel. But that few minutes were enough to increased James' fury. He was livid the time the two re-emerged from the tree.

"Pron-" Sirius started saying but was cut by a punch differed by James

Sirius stumbled backwards, his hand around his nose which was bleeding and seemingly broken.

"Fuck! What made you do that? Damn, it's broken!"

"What made _me_ do that?" James sniggered "What made _you_ do that, your irresponsible?" he asked back "What did you want, to kill Snape and leave Remus sulking over it the rest of his life? Do you ever think?" he spat at him, as he lunched himself at Sirius, prepared to punch him again. Chris stopped him.

"This won't lead us anywhere James. We need to take care of Snape first" he reasoned

"Of course not Prongs! I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me!" Sirius said miserably, as he tried to clean the blood from his nose "I was so angry about what he'd done and… I don't know! I didn't even think about Remus…"

"You never do!" James snapped "You know how he feels about what he is! You know how he's given up all sorts of things because of it! your biggest problem is to think only on you own nose!"

"Enough!" Chris yelled, successfully stopping his friends from saying anything else "Snape, he needs treatment"

James nodded "Chris's right." he said coolly, regaining his place as a leader but still releasing draggers towards his best friend "I'm taking him to the hospital wing"

"Yes you will, Mr. Potter. And then, you'll met me, Mr. Alban and Mr. Black in my office" a sharp and angry voice said behind them. They turn to see Filch and professor McGonagall there.

Filch was smirking evilly while the Headmistress looked livid. James gulped. How did she know they were there?

"Professor-"he started

"Take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing now! You'll have a lot of time for explanations" she demanded "Mr. Filch will go with you. The password to my office is Lemon drops; Mr. Alban, Mr. Black, follow me please."

James nodded, before looking at his friends, picking up Snape and following Filch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enter" James heard a voice calling to him

He had take Snape to the hospital wing, just like the Headmistress had told him to, and had come back to hear what she had to say. He knew it wouldn't be good. The safety of the students was the most important thing to her, and she wouldn't let anyone put that in danger. And James decided there was no way in hell Sirius would take all the blame; if James had been with him nothing would have happened, so it was his fault as well.

As he entered and looked at the faces of his two friends, he saw the terrified look both of them had and if he himself was scared before, now he was dreading his future. Sirius had his nose fixed and no blood whatsoever.

"Sit" the headmistress ordered. James didn't even think about disobeying her.

"Now" she said "Who was the _idiot_ who had this ridiculous idea? What was going on those heads of yours? Putting Mr. Snape's life in danger- not to mention letting him know Mr. Lupin is a werewolf! Honestly, I couldn't be more disappointed on the three of you!"

"Professor…" Sirius started

"Let me finish Black" Sirius shut up at once "I don't know how brilliant students like yourselves can be so egoistical, if not with Mr. Snape, with you own friend! I can not even imagine how he'll feel once he hears about what happened. Shame on you!"

"They didn't do anything" Sirius said quietly

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him as James looked at his best friend. Was he mad? He was about to take the fault all on his own! 'Not that he doesn't deserve it' James thought

"That's not true" James said "It's as much his fault as it is mine"

Sirius snorted "Stop acting the hero James. We both now that I did it and that if it hadn't been you, Snape would be dead by now!"

"No. You're lying Sirius. I helped you. Chris saved him" James said

There was no way he would let his friend take all the blame.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black! I want the truth!" professor McGonagall said strictly "And stop with those idiot games of trying to protect each other!"

"Professor, he's the one who is trying to protect me" Sirius said honestly "I tricked Snape into that tree and, somehow, Chris was aware of it and told James and James saved him. That's the true. That's what happened."

The Headmistress looked gravely at Sirius before she turned to Chris.

"Is that true Mr. Alban?"

Chris only nodded.

"Mr. Potter?"

"No, that-"

"Stop it Prongs" Sirius said irritably "I'm not a kid anymore"

"Not that you don't look like one sometimes…" James muttered as he turned his gaze to the floor and away from the Headmistress

"Very well. Mr. Black, I'll speak to you in privet. As for you" she said, turning to James "I must say I'm very proud of you"

James looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If it weren't for you, Mr. Snape would be probably dead."

James nodded.

"And you too Mr. Alban. I don't know how you knew it, but I'm glad you took the right decision. You two may go now"

Chris and James nodded getting up.

"I'll wait outside" James whispered

Sirius nodded before his friends left the room, leaving him to his own fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily, the girls and Frank had been in the common room all night waiting for the boys to show up. Lind was crying her eyes out while the girls tried to comfort her. She just knew Sirius had done something stupid. She was afraid for him.

And, although the girls didn't admit it, they were too.

Finally when it was a little past midnight, James, Chris and Sirius came through the portrait hole looking exhausted and with his heads down. James had his robes ripped in various places, and so had Chris and Sirius- although not as much has James.

Lindsay immediately run to Sirius and hugged him.

"You're a jerk, you know?" she said

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her "Why are you crying?" he asked her softly, pulling her chin up with his finger "What's wrong?"

She let out a laugh that came out as a sob. "That's what I want to know!" she said "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked bemused

"Well… Chris came in her running…. And said you were doing something crazy. And then James ran out of here too… and now you come back with you clothes in rags! Are you okay?? What did you do??"

He laughed as he hugged her closer. "Nothing happened, I didn't do anything and there is no reason for you to by crying like this. We were just running out here and ended up ripping our clothes"

"You're lying"

"Lind…" James said, detaching her from Sirius "Nothing happened. Really. You all should go to bed"

"You are you all lying?" she asked again

The girls stayed behind her not saying anything.

"We're not" Chris finally said "Follow James advice, go to sleep. Nothing happened, really"

Alice nodded, taking a step towards her cousin "Yeah. For once I think they're right. Come on Lind" she said, pushing her cousin up the stairs, Bessie on the other side of Lind

Erica and Lily looked at each other before following them. However, they did not go all the way up. They hid in the stairs and listened. They knew they were indeed lying. And they would find out what happened either they wanted it or not.

"So, what really happened?" Frank asked concernedly as he made sure the girls were gone

"Snape knows." James said simply "I'll tell you later how"

"And Sirius has got detention for the rest of the year." Chris added

"That's not the worst. I have to apologise to that slimy git"

James snorted "Be happy you weren't expelled"

Sirius nodded "You're right, sorry…"

"C'mon" Chris said "Let's go to bed as well. It's been a long night. Besides anyone can hear it here"

Lily and Erica sighed as they saw the other three nodding and they quickly walked up the stairs.

"Chris had to ruin it" Lily said

Erica nodded deep in thought "Something did happen after all" she whispered

Lily look at her "Yeah. Sirius did something serious. And it's not even funny when I say it"

They finished climbing the stairs and waited before opening the door.

"Snape knows. You heard them." Eri smirked "Snape knows" she repeated

Lily smirked as well, understanding completely what her friend meant.

"And what Snape knows we must know as well" she said at last, voicing her and Erica's thoughts

"Do we tell them?" Erica asked, pointing to the girls' direction behind the door

Lily shook her head "No" she said "First we find out what happened and then we'll see"

Erica nodded as well as they entered their dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just try and guess what's going to happen…**

**D**

**And please REVIEW!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**Ps: I'm confused; some say the chapters are never too long and others say they are too long. I want you to tell me if you think my chapters are too long and, if they are, I'll make them shorter. I don't know if you noticed, but this one is already slightly shorter.**


	23. 6th year:the annoying Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: ****wait; let me check my mirror…**

…

…

…

**No.**

**I'm still not J. K. sorry, H.P.'s still not mine.**

_**Summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

**IMPORTANT, READ! IMPORTANT, READ!!**

_**I know I've already posted this chapter once, but like I said I didn't like it. I tried to write it again, but nothing would come. So, I changed the first a bit, added some things, and then I posted it again. If you have read it already, you don't have to again, because it had basically the same plot. But I'd be nice if you did, because I changed somethings and I'd be easier for you to understand next chapter. also, next chapter will be out in some days.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready to go down?" James asked next morning to his best friend's chagrin. Sirius looked awa.

"You know what" he started saying, laying down on his bed again "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll skip class today"

James sighed in exasperation as he approach his best friend "Stop being so childish." He said in a demanding tone "You'll have to face Moony sooner or later"

He thought he heard Sirius mumbling "Later is better", but he ignored him.

"Get up, will you?" James ordered, as he and Chris picked him up from his bed and shoved him out of the dormitory "It's too late for your damn conscience to step in"

Sirius nodded sadly "Okay, okay" he then turned his back to his best friends and started walking "I know you're right"

The four guys- James, Sirius, Frank and Chris- started walking down the stairs with Sirius no longer complaining but simply sulking over the fact that there was no other way out of the mess he had put himself into than talking to Remus. A feminine "Good morning" made them all look up into two blue eyes with clear surprise.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked bemused "Waiting for something?"

She smiled shyly "Someone actually" she answered looking at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You actually" she added, laughing tensely as her ears started to get red, something she had earned from her father

"What for?" said James confusedly as he came to stand next to his cousin

"What, I can't accompany you guys now?" Lindsay asked nervously

"Sure you can" Sirius said, still looking at her funny "You just seem uneasy, what isn't so common"

"I'm not uneasy" she said quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly.

James decided to change subject to ease his cousin "Anyway, where are the other girls?" he asked, making everyone finally notice the absence of company

"Alice and Bessie went to class already, Lily's late as always and Eri is making her company" Lindsay answered with a shrug, as if she had been waiting for James to ask that

The boys nodded "Okay then" Sirius said putting his arm around her "Off we go"

Now it was Lindsay's turn looked at him questioningly "What about Remus? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

The four guys shared a looked between themselves before James answered her.

"No. He already went; said something about not feeling to well and the infirmary"

Lily nodded leniently "Oh, hope he's better"

"So do I" Sirius said, but for different reasons "So do I" he repeated under his breath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next scenes will__ be happening in DADA classroom._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first class they had that morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts and- what are the odds- they had it with the Slytherins.

To anyone who watched the nine Gryffindors during that class, everything would seem perfectly normal. The only thing they'd probably notice would be the absence of Remus Lupin, but, even that, could be explained in the wink of an eye as some teenage problem.

But to the ones who knew them, there was something else in the air. Something not so normal, something dangerous. And there were signs of that everywhere.

The Marauders, even with the usual buss, were too quiet.

Three of the girls kept glancing at the boys unnoticed, something they didn't do much often, and then at each other, as if sharing a secret.

And even more unusual than that, was the fact that the other two girls kept glancing at the Slytherin side of the room, where a certain greasy haired boy sat without noticing under their stares. The last two were also having the most strange conversation one should have during class.

"How do you reckon we should approach Snape about this? Do you think he'll even tells us anything free will?" one of two girls asked. Sure, she had some brain, but she wasn't exactly the master of mischief.

Her friend smirked knowingly "Sometimes Evans, you misjudge people" she said, as she looked at the professor- Hermione-, back at Lily and then Snape "I'm sure you've heard about the_ power of love_. The thing is that the road works two ways: there's the power of love and the power of hate. The difference is, the power of love makes us do things for the good of the others and the power of hate makes us do things for our own good. And I can tell there's nothing Snape hates more than the marauders. Well, there's his hair as well but… you've got my point"

Lily nodded, laughing "Good thing they pranked him then"

Erica laughed as well as she gave her friend a fake shock expression "What happened to the all 'not pranking people' policy, Evans?"

Lily dismissed her friend with her hand "It depends of what people we're talking about" she answered "It's not like he wouldn't do the same or worst if he could"

The two girls were in silence again as they did what their professor said. After some more minutes, Lily spoke again "So we just corner him after class and ask him bluntly?" she said. Because, the more she thought about it, the more unlike it seemed to her. She had started to see a tiny flaw in their plan... 'Too easy' she thought 'It's the Marauders we're talking about after all'

"Yes" Erica answered simply "And if he doesn't cooperate..." she broke off with an evil smirk on her face "I guess we'll just have to find a way"

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. But as she spoke again, her voice had held a note of worry "You know what, I think it's too easy"

Erica gave her a bemused expression as she raised an eyebrow at her friend "What do you mean too easy? It's perfect! We've been chasing the marauders' secrets for ages! And this seems to be something BIG!"

"Well, maybe then it's too perfect. Too perfect to be true" Lily said wisely "They wouldn't let their secrets like that, in the open for everyone to know- and we're talking about Snape here!"

Erica looked around the classroom as she spotted Snape with her eyes. She sighed "Way to ruin someone's mood" she said sadly "But you're right I guess. It does seem too easy"

"What do we do now?" Erica asked as she sighed in disappointment

"Hey, I didn't say we couldn't try it!" Lily answered, trying to cheer up her friend "Just don't get your hopes too high"

"After class we'll find that out I guess" Erica said at last "After class"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Remus will come to next class?" Frank asked his friends as he looked at Alice as if she was the most interesting thing in the whole class "Or will he talk to McGonagall first?"

James shrugged "Don't know." he said honestly as he tried to discover where Frank was looking at "But I don't think he'll want to miss more classes"

"Let's hope he wants"

James smacked Sirius' head as he turned to him "Stop that." he hissed dangerously "Now there's no way for you to remake things. Accept your own mistakes"

Sirius nodded "Alright, fine" he said, as they all heard knock on the door.

The class turned as Professor Granger-Weasley told the person to come in. Remus head appeared at the door.

"Sorry for being this late, professor" he said "But I had to go to the hospital wing, I wasn't feeling too well"

Hermione nodded knowingly "Well, come in Mr. Lupin, take your place"

Remus did as she told him and sat next to the marauders, all of them eyeing him and waiting for anything to be said about the previous night events. Remus, noticing his friends' eyes on him, turned to them "What?", he asked "Do I have something on my face?"

The other four turned front immediately "No, 'course not" James said "You alright?"

Remus nodded "Pretty much" he said "But McGonagall asked me to see her after DADA. Know anything about it?"

James, Sirius, Chris and Frank let out a sigh before turning to Remus bewildered expression.

"Not a clue mate" James said as he looked away "I guess you'll find that out after class"

Remus nodded strangely "Yeah… I guess I will" he said as he raised an eyebrow at his friends' weird behaviour "What's up with you four today??"

"Honestly Remus, you arrive late- extremely late, may I add- and you still talk instead of paying attention? That is so rude and disrespectful" Sirius said

Remus looked confused at his friend as the other three laughed. Finally, he laughed as well "This coming from Sirius Black, right?" he asked amused

"Shh" Sirius said back in an all so polite tone

Remus shrugged and turned to Hermione as he shook his head amusedly at Sirius.

Sirius sighed as he knew his friend's good humour wouldn't last long. After a few minutes, he felt a note under his hand as he looked at it curiously. 'James, of course' he thought as he read it.

'_This is your change. Tell him yourself – Prongs'_

Sirius looked back at James, trying to make eye contact, but he was looking straight ahead. He sighed in a 'my-best-friend-went-crazy' way and wrote back.

'_**No way**__**- Pad'**_

James read his friend's answered with growing impatience. He wrote back a note with all the serenity he could master at the moment. Who knew, maybe it'd work.

'_It's better that he knows from you than__ from anyone else- Prongs'_

Sirius snorted at the note. 'Yeah right' he thought as he wrote back to James.

'_**Yeah, so he'd be able to**__** kill me that same second, right? - Pad'**_

'Breath Potter' James thought 'Breath…'

'_Padfoot… you really have to tell him. Trust m__e - Prongs'_

Sirius sighed as he nodded to himself; there was no way James would let him go. _**'Alright'**_ he wrote _**'I'll tell him after this class'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was nervous. That was something we couldn't deny. But, despite being nervous, he knew he would finally get back from The Marauders, and that thought alone was enough to make him happy.

By what the Headmistress had told him that morning, when he had woken up, he was sure she still hadn't told Lupin, so he probably hadn't any recollection of what had happened the night before… of the secrets that had been told and the bonds that had been broken.

He was sure he would like to know… after all, his secret had been discovered. He _had_ the right to know.

And who was he, Severus Snape, to deny Remus Lupin such knowledge? He _couldn't_ possibly do that.

He smirked to himself as he half listened the professor talking 'Alright' he thought 'After class'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWhen DADA ended, everyone hurriedly stepped out of the door except for five people, which wasn't very normal: Remus, Sirius, Snape, Lily and Erica.

Remus was one of the last to fill out of the classroom because he always liked to take his time to put his things away. Besides, he had to go to the Headmistress, and he wasn't sure if what she wanted to tell him would be a good thing. What if she had decided she didn't want werewolves in the school??

As for Sirius, he had to speak with Remus before he went to the Headmistress office (not that he felt like it, but it had to be done), so he had patiently put his things away waiting for Remus to be done, then following him out of the classroom, only stopping to glare at Snape as they both tried to get out, and successfully getting out first, once again showing his power over Snape.

Severus, who had his own plans on how to destroy the Marauders, pretended to be writing down some things as the annoying Remus Lupin (on his opinion) put his things away slowly, as if teasing him, and only when he was out of the door did he shove everything into his bag and followed him, glaring at Black as they both wanted to exit first- and once again Black out smarted him.

Lily and Erica watched as Snape pretended to write things down, wondering why he was doing it, and talked until he finally put his things hurriedly away and filled out of the classroom, only stopping to glare at Sirius on his way out. Then, much quieter than the previous two, they exited the room in total silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next scenes will be happening in the corridors of Hogwarts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erica raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily in questioning as they both appreciated the strange scene which was happening in front of them.

Of course they were following at some distance, but what they saw raise many more questions than the ones they already had.

"Okay, this is confusing" Erica said at last "Why is Sirius following Remus and Snape following Sirius?"

Lily shook her head in a 'don't-know' way as she too contemplated the scene.

"Why would Snape by following Sirius? And why would Sirius just go to Remus at once?" Erica asked again

Lily looked at her friend as a strange idea occurred her "What if…" she started

"What if what?" Erica asked as she pulled Lily behind a statue as Snape turned

"What if this secret Snape knows has something to do with Remus'?" she whispered.

Erica was in silence as they walked a bit more and hid again "Do you think?" she asked at last

Lily nodded "Yeah! And it would make more sense. Snape would be following Remus, not Sirius. And Sirius… well, we know something happened last night. That _he_ did something last night"

Erica nodded "I knew I was friends with you for something" she said laughingly

Lily punched her as they hid again. "He heard us" she whispered "You can't speak this loud" she said laughing

Erica nodded "Alright, alright"

They kept walking as they saw Sirius stopping to speak with some girls- as if as an excuse to stop following Remus- and Snape continuing his way.

"See? He is after Remus after all!" Lily shouted in a whisper

Erica smiled as they kept walking, Sirius long lost. "Sirius is so stupid. He forgot whatever he had to do because of som-" Lily started saying but she felt Erica's hand on her mouth and being pushed behind a wall

"Shh" Erica said "Snape stopped Remus"

Lily nodded as they tried to hear whatever they were talking about.

"Snape, just tell me what do you want." They heard Remus' annoyed voice

"Nothing too important Lupin" Lily tried to take a look at them, but Erica pushed her back

"Just listen, it'll be enough" she whispered. Lily nodded once again.

"Where were you yesterday Lupin?" they heard Snape hissing

"Nowhere I have to tell you"

"Remus- one, Snape- zero!" Lily whispered, making Erica put her hand to her mouth, trying to stiff her laughs

"Really?" Snape continued "I'll refresh you memory if you want…"

Remus laughed "Stop wasting my time, Snivellus. I have important things to do"

This time, Lily did look.

Remus was starting to walk away when Snape caught his wrist and turned him around.

"If you don't want to listen, then don't. I'll find you in exactly one month on the grounds, near the Whomping Willow at night then"

Lily saw as Remus paled and saw Snape walking away. Lily felt herself being pushed again by Erica and found herself in a broom closet in the spare of seconds.

"Did you hear that?" Erica asked

"Yeah. Remus went as white as a ghost!" Lily answered "After all, it must really be his secret that Snape knows! We were right!"

"…"

Erica didn't answer her, and Lily could hear her friend's breath quickening. After a few minutes, Lily took her wand from her pocket, murmured "Lumos" and pointed at her friend. Erica had her mouth opened and an unbelieving expression on her face.

"Erica? Are you alright?"

When the light hit her face, Erica seemed to remember Lily was still there as she looked at her with the most compassionate expression "Lily, let's forget about this" she said suddenly "I don't want to find this out anymore"

Lily looked at her questioningly "Why?" she asked "Why would you want to quit? You were the one so keen on finding this out!"

When she again got no answer, her jaw fell in astonishment "Unless you…" Lily broke off as she looked at her friend in the eye "You know what it is, don't you?"

Erica looked away, and, when she looked at Lily again, she had tears in her eyes. In all Lily's years at Hogwarts, that was the first time she saw Erica crying. Really crying. And it freaked her out that, whatever her friend knew the marauders' secret to be, would put her in that state. It was definitely one of the most serious and darkest of the Marauders' secrets.

"Erica? Why are you crying?" she asked as she hugged her friend

"It's not fair" Erica said as sobs started to leave her mouth as she hugged Lily back "He… he doesn't… deserve it!"

"Who doesn't deserve what?" Lily asked worriedly, but with a soft voice "I've never seen you like this"

Erica just kept crying as Lily held her. "Just tell me" Lily begged

Erica pushed herself from her friend as she tried to wipe her tears away. Finally, after some second, she looked at Lily "Remus"

Lily looked confused at her "Like I thought, it's Remus' secret"

Erica nodded. "Yes. I think it is. I just hope I'm wrong"

Lily groaned exasperatedly "Then tell me!" she shouted

Erica shook her head "I'm sorry, I can't. It's not mine to tell"

And without any other word, she opened the broom closet door and got out, leaving Lily to stare at the door and wonder.

'Well, if she won't tell you' her inner voice said 'You'll have to find out by yourself'

"But how?" she questioned herself loud

She felt her mouth open in a smirk as her inner voiced answered her 'You've got a day and a place; you just have to act on it'

She nodded to herself as she too opened the broom closet door and got out. It wouldn't be long until she too knew whatever was that Remus was hiding. In exactly one month, on the grounds, she would finally know.

And how right she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's note:**_** soo sorry for not updating in so long. But believe me, I had thousands of reasons: **

**1****st****, no inspiration at all. I wrote this chapter at least five times and I still don't like it; **

**2****nd**** a new idea popped on my mind, and I had to put it down or I wouldn't be able to think in anything else (the new story's name is "the ugly sister"); **

**3****rd**** exams time, I had to study loads, besides now I have to wake up much earlier because my bus to school stops much further from my house.**

**Also, as you can see, this chapter is much smaller. I know most of you said it didn't matter if they were too big, but I understand people who don't really like big chapters. This one is just half the size!!**

**A****nyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!**

**Love**

**Hannah**

**Ps: don't forget to review if you can!**


	24. 6th year:what an odd group

_I re-wrote __last chapter for anyone who still hasn't noticed it or read it. But it has basically the same ideas._

**SKIP THIS AND GO ON TO THE STORY. THESE ARE JUST**** FORMALITIES (But you can read it if you want to)**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Harry Potter!!**

**Lily: no you don't.**

**Me: (after punching Lily and putting her unconscious) I own Harry Potter!**

**James: No you don't! And you just punched Lily Evans!**

**Me: no I didn't.**

**James: you so did**

**Me: did not**

**James: did too**

**Me: did not**

**James: did too and I've won!**

**Me: (sigh) okay, okay. I punched Lily Evans and I don't own Harry Potter. There, are you happy?**

**James: yes. I proved once again that I rule.**

**Me: shut up or I'll kill you in this story**

**James: okay then, bye**

**Lily: James! Help me!**

**James: sorry! Have to go!**

_**Summary: "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 24- what a__n odd group_

The news fell like a bomb to the Gryffindor tower. No one wanted to believe it, and yet, everyone could see it was true: the marauders had come apart!

No one really knew why, but it official that Remus Lupin- the conscience of the marauders- and Sirius Black- the body of the marauders (1) - weren't on speaking terms.

Various rumours went around about what had led them to fight; some said it had been because Sirius had slept with the girl Remus liked; others said it had been because of a prank. But they couldn't be farther from the truth and, deep down, everyone knew that, whatever it was that had made them fight, wasn't anything as trivial as a girl or a prank. The marauders were unbreakable, inseparable, indestructible, for God's sakes they were THE Marauders!!

"I pity Sirius" Lindsay said to her friends as they sat in transfiguration almost one month later "I mean, look at him! He has been so sad and hasn't pranked anyone since he and Remus fought!"

The girls looked in the direction where Sirius was and couldn't agree more with her. He did look truly miserable.

The four Gryffindor boys- Chris hadn't the class- all looked really bad. While James and Sirius sat in their usual place in the back, Remus and Frank sat right in front of professor Joy, the farthest place away from them as possible. Frank as James kept looking at each other as if wishing they weren't in their position while Remus looked straight ahead at Professor Joy and Sirius looked at his parchment as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"I never thought I'd see this day come" Alice said "I was so used to them never breaking apart. Remus is really mad"

Erica looked at the boy in question and sighed "He really is" she said as if she knew more than she was letting on. And Lily was sure she did.

"I wonder why" said Lily "What could Sirius possibly do that'll put him so ruddy mad? He's Remus, he's never mad at anyone"

Two of the other three- as Bessie didn't had the class- looked at Remus in wonder.

"Anyway" Erica said at last "there's nothing we can really do"

Lindsay nodded "You know what" she said "Sometimes they seem like an old married couple. Always bickering. I just didn't know it could get this bad"

Alice smirked "Don't get too jealous, little cousin"

Her three friends laughed as Lindsay blushed.

"You can't complain if I don't tell you" she whispered. However, Lily- who was sat next to her- heard her.

"If you don't tell us what?" she asked, as Alice and Erica stopped laughing as well to look at her.

She blushed even more- her ears were redder than her hair- and when she spoke, she did it in a whisper the girls barely caught. Barely.

"We kissed last night"

"…"

"…"

"…"

She was met with astonished faces until…

"You did WHAT?" Erica shrieked, making the entire class- even Remus and Sirius- look at her in the process

"Is there a problem Ms. Weasley?"

Erica blushed slightly- and everyone knew she was trying to keep it cold- as she looked at Professor Joy.

"No, sir" she answered "I was just asking Alice where she bought that… scarf!" she smiled proudly at her answer

Professor Joy raised his eyebrow "Which scarf?" he asked bemusedly

Erica looked back at Alice to see she was wearing none "uh… the… which scarf you asked?" she asked nervously "The… the one she was wearing this morning!" she said quickly

"Just try to pay attention" Professor Joy said and, although he didn't look convinced, turned back to the board and continued his class.

"'I was just asking Alice where she bought that scarf'" Alice imitated her cousin "Way to go Erica. You sure made _me_ proud"

"Oh, shut up" Erica punched her cousin as they laugh and then turned back to Lindsay "So, you snogged, what else?"

Lindsay shook her head "We didn't _snog_. We kissed. Just that. Kissed."

"That's it, you kissed?" Lily asked disappointedly "You're not dating or anything?"

Lindsay looked at Sirius again as she spoke "Well… no. You see, he was really sad about Remus last night, so he didn't really want to go up to his dormitory. And, I don't know how it happened, but, as he was going up I just went to him and… kissed him"

"So… you kissed him" said Alice "You know a kiss doesn't mean the same for a girl and for Sirius Black, womanizer of the school, right?"

Erica nodded in agreement, but Lily sighed "But you know he likes her. I mean, they're always together and he treats her like-"

"Like a sister" Erica finished "I don't want to put you down Lind, but Sirius sees you like a sister. And maybe that's what you are for him"

Lindsay nodded "I know." She said "But I can't avoid it" tears started to appear in her beautiful blue eyes "And maybe this is your fault too. You kept telling me he liked me and… and I just started liking him!" she said. She stopped suddenly as she looked at Sirius. Then, she looked back at her friends with the saddest expression ever "I… I think… I think I'm in love with Sirius Black"

The other three gasped at her "You don't mean it" Lily said "In love? That's a bit too much. You're sixteen for God's sakes"

"And?" Alice asked "I was much younger when I felt for Frank or Erica for Chris or… James for you"

Lily laughed "Now that's pathetic. What has Potter's stupid obsession to do with this?" she asked

"It's not an obsession. He's in love with you. That much is obvious"

Lily sighed in exasperation "No, he's not. Besides, we have a much serious business in hands here"

They all looked back at Lindsay "Are you sure?" Erica asked

Lindsay nodded.

"Then go for it" Alice advised

"But if he sees me like a sister-"

"Then make him see you like a girl" Erica interrupted her

She nodded "Will you help me?"

The other three grinned "Of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's today'

Lily sat nervously during dinner as that only thought filled her mind.

"You okay?" Erica asked from her left "You seem strange"

Lily smiled as her four female friends looked at her concernedly. "Yeah. Dandy" she answered "Why you ask?"

"Well…" Bessie started "the dessert is strawberry cake- your favourite strawberry cake- and you haven't touched it"

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the table and noticed for the first time the pink cake.

She smiled tensely "Hadn't even noticed it" she said as she picked a piece

"See what we mean?" Lindsay laughed

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Lily said, as she finished her cake in time record and stood up "I have to patrol, so I'll be going. See you later"

"But you patrolled yesterday" Lindsay answered

Lily stopped and looked back. She smiled as she thought of an answer. "Well, Lia asked me to cover for her tonight, and I couldn't say no"

Her friends nodded "Alright then. See you later" Lindsay said

The other four returned to their cakes as Lily exited the Great Hall.

"I just wonder why she went so soon" Alice said distractedly "Patrol doesn't start for another hour"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily walked cautiously to the grounds, making sure no one saw her.

What was she supposed to do? _Where_ was she supposed to go? Who was she supposed to wait for? _What_ was she supposed to wait for?

An enormous number of questions ran through her head as she remembered Snape saying something about the Whomping Willow. Now, Lily wasn't exactly a fan of the damn tree which wouldn't stop quiet, but she followed Snape's words nonetheless.

'Now' she thought as she stood in front of the tree 'What am I supposed to do?'

A rough branch caught her distractedly and hit her before she had time to think in anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erica was sitting quietly in the common room. After Lily's scene at dinner, she had decided to wait for her. An uneasy felling had appeared in her stomach as she just couldn't ignore it.

The common room was still full, but the other sixth year Gryffindors were all up in the dormitories, what led her to be sitting alone in front of the fire.

'Something's wrong' she thought 'Something's really wrong'

"What are you still doing here?" Chris voice broke through her reverie as he descended the stairs "C'mon, off to bed"

She smirked "You know what _mom_, you stay really great with blonde hair" she said sarcastically "Although I still preferred the brown"

Chris sat down next to her and kissed her softly on the lips, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "Seriously now, why aren't you in bed?"

She shrugged "I'm not really sleepy"

He laughed "Now that's new"

She laughed too "Okay" she gave in "I'm waiting for Lily"

Chris raised an eyebrow at her "What for? She's a big girl; I think she can take care of herself"

"I know, I know" she said exasperatedly "I just have this stupid felling telling me something isn't right"

"What do you think can go wrong? Lily's just patrolling, right? She switched with Mello, didn't she?"

Erica nodded "That's what she said. But she was so nervous…" she stopped suddenly and detangled herself from her boyfriend, standing up "You know what. I'm going to look for her"

"Erica…"

"I'm going to look for her and that's it. See you later"

Chris stood up as well "Want me to go with you?" he asked, falling into step with her

"Not really" she answered "But that doesn't really matter, right?"

He grinned at her as he took her hand "Not really"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily picked herself up from the floor as she felt her left arm aching. She had a huge scratch there and she knew her face should be full of scratches too.

"Damn tree" she hissed as she looked at it from the distance "I wasn't doing anything, why did you had to attack me?" she asked loud, only to have the tree branches come her way again as she run back at all velocity.

She hid herself behind a bush as she cursed silently and tried to stop the blood.

'What am I supposed to do now?' she thought

As if answering her, Madam Pomfrey appeared bringing Remus with her. Lily's eyes widened as they kept walking to the Whomping Willow.

Just as she was going to stand up and tell them to stay away from the tree, Madam Pomfrey picked up a small tree branch and touched a small knot Lily hadn't noticed before.

She watched with growing curiosity as the tree froze at that simple touch and Remus got in as Madam Pomfrey made her way back to the castle, a sad expression on her face.

"Wicked" Lily whispered as she watched the tree freezing

When she was sure Madam Pomfrey was inside the castle, she got out of behind the bush and started looking for that same stick. Now she knew exactly what to do.

As she found the stick a small howl came and she look up to the terrifying image of an owl coming her direction. Just as she was about the hide, she noticed the owl was snow white and she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, petting the owl "Want come with me and find out?"

The owl, as an answered, bit her finger, making it bleed. Lily quickly pushed her finger away "What's wrong with you?" she asked the owl "You bit me!"

She got up and started making her away to the tree again. However, the owl started flying in circles around her and stopped her from continuing.

"What?" Lily asked "What are you trying to tell me?"

After a few minutes, the owl seemed to understand Lily wasn't moving and gave up, making her way to the castle.

"Great" Lily thought "the owl as gone crazy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sat nervously on his bed.

He had already made his entire homework of the week, which was actually a miracle since he didn't used to do them, but he still felt tense somehow.

He had also tried to sleep, but no results in that too. He just felt completely uneasy and he had no idea why.

As he looked out of the window, the full moon presented itself as if mocking him.

'Sorry Moony' he thought 'I'm really sorry'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erica and Christopher walked down the numerous halls of Hogwarts together, never stopping for anything. The more Chris tried to ease her of her worries with Lily, the worst it was. It only made her walk faster.

As they were walking near the hall on the second floor, a voice made them turned.

"Hey! You two! It's after curfew already"

Erica sighed in relief as she turned waiting to see Lily. But it wasn't her voice that had spoke and, the more the figure approached them, the more Erica's worried gain support.

"Marilia?" she asked surprised

"Erica? Alban? Merlim, don't you think you could be a little less obvious?" she asked "Just go back to your tower and I'll pretend I didn't see you"

Chris was the one who answered her "Actually, we were looking for Lily. She said you asked her to switch with her tonight"

Marilia looked bemused "No, not really. I didn't even see her today"

Erica looked at Chris "See, I told you something wasn't right!"

He nodded.

Marilia looked at them "What's going on?"

As Erica turned to look at her, the image of the full moon presented itself through a widow. Her eyes widened as she looked at Chris and then back at the full moon.

"Oh no" she said "I'm so stupid!"

And with that she started running again in the direction of the common room. There were only two people who could help her, and she had to get them.

"Erica! Wait" she heard and felt Chris gasp her arm and stop her

She almost smiled as she took his hand and pulled him behind her instead of answering his unformed questions. After all, they were three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking the stick and touching the knot like Madam Pomfrey had previously done, Lily wasted a good ten minutes on whether she should go ahead or not. Who knew what she could found? She had never really thought about that. What could Remus' secret be that he tried to hide it so badly? And if Madam Pomfrey was there, the Headmistress knew as well… 'Well' she thought 'There's one way to find out'

With that, she looked at the sky, in time to see the beautiful full moon, and entered the tunnel, in time to avoid the tree which had started to move once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James walked about his room feeling the stupid unease in his stomach increasing. Women were supposed to have a sixth sense, not men!

Either way, his wasn't letting him sleep, and he wasn't exactly loving the feeling.

Just as he once again looked out of the window to the full moon, a huge bird started to approach his window. He opened it, letting in a beautiful snow white owl. His owl, which used to be his father's best friend and now was his.

"Hi Hedwig" he said, petting her feathers as she stopped at his shoulder "Nice seeing you"

The owl let his shoulders again and started flying around his head, before going out of the window and coming back again.

James raised an eyebrow "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

The owl changed her actions, instead of going out of the window and then coming back, she was flying around him and then throwing itself against the door, while howling really loud.

"Prongs shut the damn bird up"

"Wait a sec Padfoot. I think she's trying to tell me something"

"Just open the damn door! She must want you to follow her"

James looked back at Sirius astonished "Since when do you understand owls?"

"I like birds" he said, then laughing at his own miserable joke "Just follow her alright. I'm trying to sleep here"

"Alright, alright" James answered

But, just as he was about to open the door, someone opened it from the outside. To James surprise, Chris was there… with Erica.

They locked eyes and James saw the desperation, concerned and worry in hers. There was his unease feeling…

"Erica? What are you doing here?" he asked hastily

As he asked this, Sirius head appeared from his bed and they both looked at her bemusedly.

"I need your help. Lily is about to kill herself"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily walked through the tunnel trying to make the less noise possibly.

It seemed to her that the tunnel never ended, and she was starting to get tired of it, especially because that gave her time to think.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself 'If Remus wanted me to know, he'd tell me, wouldn't he? We're friends.'

But her inner voice fought her ideas 'Exactly. You're friends. Friends don't keep secrets'

"What does someone do that this enormous tunnel is in need?" she whispered to herself. Her voice echoed in the tunnel as she shivered in spite of herself.

Finally, she arrived at her destination.

'A house?' was her first thoughts

But it wasn't a normal house. In the division she was, everything was broken as if some dreadful and incredibly powerful force had taken over it. And, although most of the scratches had probably years, there were some who seemed very recent.

'Why would Remus come here every other month?' she asked herself, as she noticed all possibilities of getting out of there were blocked 'A house with completely no way out but the one he just came through?'

And that was when she heard it. A howl that seemed to belong to a wolf.

'Wolfs?' she thought 'In here?'

She started to get frighten but she then remembered Remus was in the house as well. She sighed in relief. She knew that, as long as Remus was there she was safe.

But… why would Remus come to the same place every month to hear… wolfs?

'Wait' she told herself 'He comes her every month. _Every_ month.'

She looked to one of the windows, trying to see the sky, when the last image of it she had seen stuck her. The beautiful full moon.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she put it all together. It was a full moon. Remus came to the same place every month. It was a full moon…. A full moon…

Remus was a werewolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James, Sirius, Chris and Erica- who had wanted to come along- run the fastest he could to the Whomping Willow.

James was the first of the four, running faster than he ever had, faster than the month before when he had tried to save Snape… he almost laughed at the irony of it all. In two months, two people had decided to get killed.

But not Lily… not _his_ Lily. Nothing could happen to her. Nothing _would_ happen to her.

"Erica, you wait here" he said as he didn't wait for Chris to transform but picked up a stick from the floor and touched the knot, making the tree freeze.

"No, I'll go"

"It's dangerous for you" Chris said "Don't worry, we can handle it"

"It as dangerous for me as it is for you!" she said back

"No, Erica, we're animagus alright!" James screamed "And we're loosing time here! Let's go!"

With that he entered the tree.

"Later we'll explain. Just take Lily to the common room as she gets here and don't wait up." Chris told her, gave her a smile and transformed into a snake, positioning himself around Sirius leg, who transformed into a dog and started running through the tunnel.

Erica stayed there looking at them with an open mouth.

"Wow" she whispered amazed "Wow" she repeated but more concerned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James reached the end of the tunnel in the form of Prongs and he spotted Lily immediately.

She had a terrified expression but was facing the wolf determinately. James felt proud of her but she didn't even look when she heard noises from her only exit.

Her school uniform was full of scratches, one especially nasty in her arm and her face held some too. She was breathing quickly as she looked at the huge wolf that was in front of her.

The wolf looked at him but quickly turned his gaze to Lily again, who was a much interesting toy in his opinion than the stag.

As Padfoot and Scales arrived behind him, Lily finally turned to them. She seemed if anything more scared, but she quickly drawn her wand from her pocket and pointed it at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lily's POV**

My eyes were facing the wolf's ones. Remus was surely under the wolfsbane potion; therefore he was just an incredibly big wolf, instead of a werewolf. And I was thankful for that, or I would be probably dead or at least I would have been bitten by now.

I couldn't believe my best friend was a werewolf and he had never told me. I understand it was hard for him; it's never easy to be a werewolf. And he was so young…

I battled the tears which were trying to come out of my eyes ever since I found out he was what he was. I had to keep looking at his eyes. Maybe he'd remember me. Maybe…

I couldn't take my wand off of my pocket; I'd never even try to hex him. He was my friend. It didn't matter that at the moment he was a fully grown wolf that would easily kill me. Somewhere, deep down, my friend was there. He had to be there…

I didn't even look as I heard noises from my only exit. For what? If it was someone to help me, there wasn't much they could do, now was it?

But as I heard noises a second time and saw the wolf turned to look at them, I looked too.

A shiver went down my spine as I saw the huge stag that was on the front, followed by a big black dog and an abnormally large snake.

Had it been a less frightening situation, I'd laugh at the strange group those three animals made.

But in the situation I was, the only thought which occurred to me was to take my wand out of my pocket and point it at them.

I soon found the stag walking around the room, positioning itself between the wolf and me and turning his back to me.

I blinked, and blinked again as the dog and the snake did the same. They were helping me!!

Suddenly, the dog launched himself at the wolf and they started to… play with it each other.

I almost laughed, but I didn't want to draw attentions to me. The dog and the wolf were playing like old friends!!

I was mesmerized by the picture until I felt something touching me.

I looked to see the stag there, touching me with his nose.

I was going to put my wand up again but I didn't feel like I needed to. The stag pushed me in the direction of the exit and I obeyed him, running the fastest I could up the tunnel that seemed even bigger than it was before.

I looked back to see that the stag, the dog and the snake hadn't followed me.

When I finally reached the end of the tunnel I sighed in relief and run away from the tree before it could scratch me some more.

Without giving me time to think about what had just happened, I felt two arms pushing me to a hug.

"Damn Lily! Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

I sighed in relief again and smiled as I saw the concerned face of Erica Weasley.

"Oh God! I've never been so happy to see you!" I said as I hugged her again "Erica… Remus is a… a werewolf" I whispered to her

She nodded "I know" she said "That's why I told you to forget about it"

I kept the tears in as I nodded. I was so incredibly stupid. The clues were all there and I just didn't want to see them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. Had I done it you'd be safe and never had to go through this" she said suddenly. I looked at her incredulously: she was blaming herself!

"It's not your fault; I, like always, didn't listen and had to go and do something stupid. If it weren't for those three…" I said, finally remembering the strange group. My eyebrow went up and I asked Erica about it "There were three animals back there helping me. And I don't get how or why" I told her

She smiled at me. "Which animals?" she asked me

"A snake, a dog and a stag" I answered

She laughed as she started walking, pulling me with her "Come on, we have to get to the common room and take care of those scratches. It's probably empty by now. You look a mess by the way"

I laughed "Well, thank you."

She turned suddenly serious "Remus did that?" she asked as she looked at my arm

I shook my head "No" I told her "Thankfully it wasn't him. The tree did it"

She gave me an amused stare before continuing to walk.

"What?" I asked bemused

"It's just that… you faced a werewolf and got out fine, but you can't even face a tree?" she said as she laughed

"Oh yeah, because the tree is completely inoffensive" I told her seriously

She got serious too "Completely" she agreed before we both burst into a fit of giggles

I don't know why I was laughing when I should be crying, but I was happy I was. I knew the next few days would be anything but fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

Lily and Erica arrived to the common room in record time, and Erica was able to help her with all her scratches and putting her uniform as together again. They dressed they PJ's and sat by the fir, none of them really sleepy.

"I'm still hung upon those three animals" Lily said much later that night "Where the hell did they come from? Such an odd group…"

Erica smiled at her friend once again with that "I-know-something-you-don't" expression that Lily hated.

"What?" she asked her

"What what?" Erica asked back

"Eri! Last time you held secrets from me it didn't go too well"

Erica sighed but, as she was about to open her mouth, the portrait hole opened and three laughing guys entered. Lily noticed they had scratches all over them and their uniforms were incredibly ripped out too.

As they saw the two of them they got quiet. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"What were you doing out there 'till this late?" she asked them

The three of them looked questioning at Erica, who shook her head "No".

"So? Am I getting an answer?" Lily questioned again

They kept quiet and this time it was Eric who looked at them, as if asking them if she should tell. James nodded his head once and went for the stairs which led to his dormitory, followed by Sirius and Chris.

"Excuse me!" Lily shouted "I asked you a question!" she said

James turned to her and answered "Saving you Lily" before entering his room

Lily stared confusedly at his door. "What did he mean by that?" she finally asked, turning to Erica "I have a feeling you can answer that"

Erica nodded as she stood up "Yes, I can. Remember the three animals you were talking about?"

Lily opened her mouth as she understood what her friend was saying "They are… animagus?" she asked astonished

Erica nodded.

"So, Chris's the snake, right?" Lily asked "It makes sense, his father being who he is. Sirius… well, Sirius's probably the dog. It fits him" she said with a smile "And Potter… Potter's the stag" she said to herself "Wow" she said

Erica nodded as she laughed "Yeah… Wow. Look, I'm going to see if Chris's alright. You could come as say thank you if you want"

Lily shook her head "Not now" she answered "You go. I'm going to bed"

Erica nodded as they parted ways "G'night Lils"

"G'night Eri"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's useless notes:**

**Thought you would be curious about it: James's the brains and face and Frank's the happiness. Useless I know. Also, Chris isn't exactly a marauder.**

**Author's more useful notes:**

**So, my inspiration came back!!! I'm so happy that I can write again!!!! )**

**Actually, this entire episode was written in my Geography class. I finally found a use to my geography classes and, better yet, my teacher thinks I'm taking notes!!lol.**

**Anyway, last chapter I only had ****four reviews**** (sad sighs) but I won't blame you if you haven't reviewed. I don't like it either, but I can't think of any other way of re-writing it, and, besides, it fits this chapter. That out, thank you soooo much to the four people who did review!! Your reviews made my day!!**

**And now please please please, I'm down on my knees (not really- but hey!, that rhymed!) begging you (that I am) to leave me a ****review**** (and it rhymed again!!)!!!**

**It could be a song:**

"_**Please please please**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**Begging you**_

_**To leave me a review"**_

**Okay… I'll stop now… ;)**

**But reviews make me smile and everyone wants a happy author! x)**

**Onto more important subjects now: ****next chapter is probably the last of sixth year and I have a thing to ask you:**** should I match Sirius and Lind during school or at summer? And same goes for Frank and Alice. Ideas are really appreciated!!**

**Love you all my cupcakes**

**Hannah**

**P.S.: this chapter is big again, but I promise I didn't do it on purpose. I just kept writing it and then I couldn't break it into two because… I just couldn't. **

**P.S.2: just one tinier thing- would you, after reviewing this chapter, ****review****the last one**** as well? I was wanting to get to the 200 reviews on the 25****th**** chapter so... yeah… D**


	25. 6th year: no more secrets

_**IMPORTANT READ!!!!**_

_**Just so that it's clear: I was not, I repeat, I was NOT blackmailing you to review until I got the two hundred reviews or I wouldn't update (like someone suggested). You misunderstood my words, I said **_**I'd like**_** to have 200 reviews, but it's your free will to review or not, I'll keep updating either way, as long as I have at least one reviewer.**_

**NOT SO IMPORTANT FOR READERS**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, I still don't own it?**

**Sirius: it seems not my dear Hannah**

**Me: (sighing) oh Sirius, I have such an uneventful life.**

**Sirius: liar. James told me you beat up Flower last chapter!**

**Me: (staring incredulously at him) me? Of course not! I mean, a punch isn't exactly-**

**Sirius: (interrupting me) so you did punch her!! I'm gonna tell! I'm gonna tell!!**

**Me: (taking out the gun) great. And I was thinking we could all live peacefully**

**Sirius: (looking at my gun) what's that? A new wand? Oh! I want a new wand! Please give me a new wand!! Please!! Please!! Pretty please!!**

**Me: (Putting the gun away) I almost forgot he's too adorable to kill. And snogable too...**

**Sirius: (smirking at me) I like that non-existing word…**

**(Sirius and I run off to a broom closet)**

**Lindsay: (opens the broom closet) Sirius! You're already off with another slut??**

**Me: (glare at her) Actually, I'm the author; therefore, I can't be a slut. Now, I created you, and I do **_**own you**_**. So, if I were you, I'd not call me a slut.**

**Lindsay: (coughs****) Sirius! You're finally off with a decent girl?**

**Me: (grinning) V****ery well. (Sighed as I look at my clock) Great! Now I have to go and write the chapter! If you give me more five minutes with him I may put you in this chapter…**

**Lindsay: (grinning) can I say slut in it??**

**Me: (smiling motherly-****like at her) Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do…**

**Sirius: Hey! The broom cleans the floo****r if you pull it from one side to another!**

**(Lindsay and I roll our eyes simultaneously)**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**25****th**** chapter**

"Good morning sunshine"

Lily groaned as she used her pillow to block the sun which was entering through the open windows.

"Stop being a lazy _slut_" Lily snorted at the words "slut", but otherwise she was still dead to the world.

"Come on. It's really late" a third voice said as a hand appeared and started pulling the pillow out of her hands. Lily used all her strength to push it back, but to no results as two other pair of hands appeared and took her pillow off her.

"But its SA-TUR-DAY!" she yelled as she made no move to get up, or even open her eyes.

"We know" someone said "But its lunch time already"

Lily grumpily opened her eyes and sat up in bed "Already?" she asked sleepily

"Yup" Bessie said as the four girls stopped at her bed "We came to wake you before going to lunch"

Lily nodded "You're going ahead then?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said "Eri promised she'd make you company"

"She should be coming up" Alice informed

As on clue, Erica entered the dormitory "I'm here" she announced "You can go"

The three girls nodded "See you in a few minutes then"

"See you" Lily said. Erica sat down on her bed at the same time Lily got up.

"Hurry up" Erica said "We have a meeting with the boys"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks "What do you mean?" she asked, not knowing why she was so nervous. There was no reason for it. Or was it?

Erica sighed "In ten minutes we're going down to the boys' dormitory to discuss and try to understand what happened last night. You I don't know, but I'm curious as hell"

"Of course I'm curious!" Lily said "Last night I didn't ask anything because I was… too tired and shocked I guess. But right now, I can't believe what they did!! I mean, they're animagus! _Illega_l animagus!!"

"I know Lily" Erica said exasperated, but not without a tone of amazement in her voice "and that simple fact probably saved your life last night, so don't start giving them one of those moral speeches? Okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!" Erica shouted "They saved you. Oh, and in James' case, this is the second time he saves you this year! Keep that in mind!"

Lily nodded impatiently "Okay then! I've got it!" she said back

"Good. Just hurry up" Erica said more calmly "The boys are waiting and Remus doesn't know we know yet"

"Remus' here already?" Lily asked as her heart gave a big lump. She wasn't ready to face him!

"Yes, he is" Erica answered simply

"Okay…" Lily nodded as she entered the bathroom. After a few minutes she resurfaced ready to go down.

"Let's go?" she asked. Erica stood up and they descended the stairs in silence and entered the boys' dormitory still quiet.

All the five boys were there. Remus was probably the only one who looked bemused as to why the two girls were there as well.

"Hello" Erica said, sitting down on Chris' bed with him. Lily stared at them before picking up a chair and sitting as well.

"Uh…Okay…" Remus said "What are you two doing here?"

"There's something we need you to know" Erica started

Sirius sighed "Just get out with it! They know!" he said simply

Remus shot him a dark look "I didn't ask for _your_ help"

James decided it was time to step up "Look, it's not the time for this." he said

Remus looked away as Sirius looked down visibly hurt.

"Like Sirius was saying" Erica continued, as Lily seemed incapable of speaking "Lily and I… we know about your… condition. And about them being animagus too" she said

"_Illegal_ animagus" Lily added sternly in a whisper

Remus stared incredulously at her before a wave of anger washed over him and he turned to his friends.

"You were there!!" he accused, pointing his finger at them "You were there, I knew it!! I told you to keep away!!"

Sirius looked up again "We went there to help-"

"I don't want your help!!" he cut in "Especially _yours_!" he yelled "I don't want you to eve-"

"FINE!" this time, Sirius interrupted him "Next time, we won't go! Next time her life is in danger, I guess we'll just let her DIE!!"

Sirius was fuming when he noticed he had gotten up during his speech and approached Remus. A hand on his shoulder made him stop "Stop that Sirius" Lily's calm voice said "It's not his fault"

Remus started at her once again incredulously "You mean…" he started saying. Lily looked down in shame, but Remus understood it other way. "I'm sorry…" he said "I can't believe I almost… you can stop talking to me if you want, I'll understand. Just, please, don't tell anyone…"

It was Lily turn to stare at him. "What do you mean, stop talking to you?" she asked

He looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes "That's the most absurd idea ever!" she continued "I won't stop being your friend because of this… you are what you are, there's no way we can change it" she sighed "If I went there it was my complete fault. I was stupid enough not to mind my own business"

Remus started bewildered at her "Why did you… How did you… How did you know I… I was going to be… _there?_"

Lily looked away "Erica and I listened to Snape talking to you last month." She gave away "Somehow Erica knew you were a… well, what you are but she didn't tell me, she simply told me to let it go…"

"What obviously was a wrong move, as she did the exact opposite. I should've known better" Erica interrupted, with a small smile on her lips

"How did you know what I was?" Remus asked, this time to Erica

"Because of your father" she said simply "I know he's a werewolf too… I connected things and… voilà!"

An uncomfortable and awkward silence felt over them. Lily started intensively at the floor rethinking everything that had happened the night before. The image of three animals came to her mind…

"Wait" she said suddenly, startling everyone "You three…" she said, looking at Sirius, James and then Chris "Do you have any idea how dangerous and illegal and…"

"Lily, don't start. We've had this conversation already" Erica said

"… incredibly amazing what you've done is?" Lily continued, ignoring Erica

The three guys, who had been looking down in embarrassment, looked up at her quickly "You mean… you're not going to tell?" James asked quietly

Lily looked at him bemused "You actually thought I would?"

The five boys- as they were all in that- sighed in relief. "So, how and when did you do it?" Erica asked curiously

James was the one who answered "Fifth year. We had to do a lot of research before…"

Lily turned to Erica and they shared a look "Fifth year?" Erica asked bitterly

"Ye-yeah…" Chris stuttered, scared by his girlfriend's eyes

"So, that night you made us get lost in this huge castle was for… that?" Lily asked

They looked away "Well… kind of" Sirius said "That was the night we became animagus"

Lily and Erica nodded at each other "Very well then" Erica said at last "Then we forgive you"

"We never said we were sorry" was Chris' clever answer. Erica punched him in the arm

"So… Snape, uh?" Lily said, ignoring Erica and Chris, who now were in a fight that included Erica being pushed to his bed "Stop that, there are other people here" she said, shaking her head at their behaviour

"Sorry" Erica muttered as she sat up again, a small smile on her and Chris' lips.

"Yeah Snape" James said "That guy only gets us problems"

"Well, it wasn't exactly _his_ fault what happened last month" Remus said harshly

"Not agai-"

"Not again you say!" Remus interrupted "After what he did all you say is not again!!"

"I said I was sorry OKAY?" Sirius yelled, joining the conversation

James sighed and sat down, as if tired of any kind of interaction with Sirius and Remus. He looked sideways as he felt a weight dropping on his bed as well. He was shocked to see Lily there. Either way, he kept quiet.

"I almost KILLED a person you moron!! And all because you felt like pranking him? Do you have any idea how I feel about that??"

Sirius got up again "FINE, I know what I did wasn't right, I'm not proud of it, okay? But after all, he almost got Lily killed as well!!" he shouted

"You don't know that!" Remus shouted back as he approached Sirius as well.

"Shouldn't we step in or something?" Lily asked James quietly

He shook his head "No. Let them talk. It'll do nothing to step in" he said as he gave her a little reassuring smile which, to his surprise, she returned

"I KNOW!! Who else _would've_ been? Okay, I admit I choose the wrong way, but, if he was dead, he'd only get what he DESERVED!!"

"WE don't know if he did it!!" Remus yelled

"Fuck, he DID!! You'd be fine if he had killed Lily? You'd be okay and not even try to make him pay back??"

"If he had really done it," Remus started with a dangerously low tone and a serious expression "Then I wouldn't mind whatever came after"

"He did it" Sirius said as serious as Remus, giving everyone chills "I'm sorry if I got you in the middle of all this, but I don't care how many detentions I get, how many punishments… He did it at he'll pay"

"Stop it Sirius!" Chris screamed, as he got up, decided to finish that rubbish "He _didn't_ do it!"

"He did! You're the one who can't-"

"He didn't because I DID!" Chris yelled

Everyone started at him in shock and disbelief as Erica stood up and interlaced her fingers with his. Lily stared at the other four boys to see them shaking their heads.

"Why are you protecting him now?" Sirius asked "Felt in love or something?" he asked sarcastically

"I'm not protecting anyone" Chris answered. If he had started, he could as well finish it off "I did it. I helped Malfoy entering the castle"

"Go to hell Chris. You didn't do anything" Frank said

Chris laughed a mirthless laugh "Just look at it; for once I'm saying the truth on my own and no one believes me!"

Erica looked at him nervously and then at Lily, who was staring at James carefully, trying to guess his actions.

"Tell me you _are_ lying" James said in a cold low voice

Chris shook his head "I'm not" he said seriously

James abruptly got up and launched himself at Chris, punching him as Erica tried to push him off, only to be stopped by Sirius, who pulled her back from the fight.

"Stop it Potter!" Lily cried as she too was stopped from action by Remus "Let him go!" she finally detached herself from Remus and tried to pull James away from Chris "You don't know what happened! Please!"

James let go of his friend hastily and stumbled backwards slowly, taken aback by what he had done. Erica quickly detached herself from Sirius and knelled down next to Chris, taking her wand out and stopping the blood that was coming out of his lips and nose.

Everyone was in silence as they stared at them, no one really knowing what to say.

"He's my father" Chris said to the silence, as he watched the boys' reaction "I'm a Malfoy."

The other four looked at them incredulously "You tried to kill Lily?" Frank, the first to get out of the trance, asked

Chris laughed a humourless laugh again "Of course not. I didn't know he was trying to kill her!" he said

"He thought he wanted McGonagall's help to get clean" Erica said "That was why he helped him"

"You knew this?" James asked, glaring at his cousin "You knew and you kept quiet?"

"Lily found that out that night" Erica said, looking at Lily for approval "Or next morning, whatever"

"You knew…? But… you said you didn't remember anything?" Sirius asked

"I know what I said. And I did for a reason, which is presenting itself right in front of you" Lily's voce sounded angered "You had no right to do that." she said, directing her words to James, who hadn't said anything yet. "He's innocent as he's even helping the ministry to catch him"

A few more minutes of silence went by until Sirius started laughing hysterically. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him until Frank too started to laugh, followed by Remus. At last, everyone was laughing for no apparent reason.

"What… what are we laughing at?" Lily asked at last between laughs

"I… I almost killed Snape and sent Remus to prison because of that kid!" Sirius said as he didn't stop laughing

Remus stopped however "Yeah, I almost went to Azkaban because of you!" he said to Chris. But he started laughing after too for some strange reason.

"Well, I don't think this is the least funny" James, who no one had noticed, had kept serious through the entire laugh, said

Everyone stopped laughing immediately to look at him. Lily sighed.

"Guys, it's lunch time" Lily said

That rang a bell to Sirius "Oh good Merlin! I'm starving and I hadn't even noticed it!"

"Me too" Frank said

"Join me in!" Remus said, as all three of them descended the stairs happily, Remus and Sirius' fight long forgotten. Chris and Erica followed next, Erica sharing a mean full look with Lily.

James, who stayed on the room, walked to his bed and lay down.

"You know" Lily started "I never really got to thank you" she said as she sat down in Sirius' bed, who was next to James'

"You don't have to" was his answer

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'If he doesn't ask me out in… let's see… five seconds, I'll take him to the hospital wing for he must be sick' she thought

She sighed as the five seconds went by and he didn't say anything "It really wasn't his fault. I should know, I was the one who almost got killed" she said very bluntly

James didn't move "Exactly" he said "_You_ almost got killed"

"I forgave him, you should too. There was no way for him to know what Malfoy was trying to do"

James didn't answer. After some minutes, Lily got up.

"Just think about it" she said "Think really well about it. I'm going to lunch"

With that, she left the boys' dormitory and made her way to where her friends were waiting.

"Wait" she heard as she was in the middle of the desert common room. She turned to see James there. They started at each other's eyes before he looked away and sighed "You're right" he told her "But I just can't stand the fact that I almost lost _you_ because of his idiocy"

Lily shook her head "I'm sorry Potter" she told him softly "But you can't loose what you never had"

With that, and feeling rather bad with herself, she exited the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the year went by in a blur for all of them.

Lily and Erica, although they grew closer to the boys owing to the few secrets discovered, soon decided they had had enough of Marauders' problems, and, more than ever, the five girls were a group again.

James had gotten over what Chris had done and they had become friends again. What he hadn't gotten over yet was what Lily had said. It just didn't get out of his system that she was right: she had never been his, and, by the look of it, she'd never be. And that only increased his ache for her, what led him to started asking her out again in every change he had. Unfortunately for him, all he had gotten were flat and outspoken "no's".

Frank, like James, had decided he wanted Alice more than anything and had asked her out. To his surprise, he too received a flat "no" as well. Everyone knew all she really wanted to say was "Yes" but was playing hard to get, making him taste him own medicine of what he had done to her years before. Everyone also said she'd been influenced by Lily.

Sirius and Lindsay… well, they grew closer than they already were (if it was possible) and Lindsay as still trying to find a way to show him she was a girl and a girl with needs. With "Sirius" needs. He just didn't seem to get it.

Erica and Chris were still living in cloud nine; as he felt finally free from his father (who was still being tracked down with some clues Chris had given the aurors) he started being a normal guy from a change. Or as normal as a wizard teenager could be.

All in all, to the Gryffindor's sixth year, life was worth living. They hadn't had such peaceful months in some time.

The only mystery really left open for Lily was one she had always been capable of disconnecting in the past: her own best friend.

"Damn Bess, this is the last day of school!" she pleaded as they were having their last lunch of their sixth year in the castle

"Nu-uh Lils" she answered "You'll have to wait"

Everyone else stifled their laughs as they looked anywhere but Lily.

Lily cocked an eyebrow at them before letting her jaw fall "You know, don't you? You do!" she answered herself "Come on, just tell me!!"

"Only if Bessie herself tells you, sorry" Remus answered

"Elizabeth Albright, I can't believe that, of our entire year, I'm the only person who doesn't know who your boyfriend is!"

Bessie frowned "Don't call me that" she said "That's plain evil"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth¸ Elizabeth, Elizabeth …" Lily started

"Shut up!" Bessie said, laughing and putting an apple in Lily's mouth, effectively shutting her up "Why didn't I do that earlier?" she questioned herself

Everyone laughed as Lily took a bite from the apple and munched it slowly. "Okay, I'm your best friend and this is enough" she said at last "I have every God damn right to know who the bloke is!"

"So, girls, what are you doing this summer?" Bessie asked distractedly, ignoring Lily who groaned and kept eating her apple

"I was thinking about that" Lindsay said "As last summer we went to your places, this summer you should come to ours. Besides, we all have our apparition licenses, right?" she asked

"Minus Lily, who's still too young" Erica added

"What can I do" Lily started "I like hanging around with old hags" she said as she received a _light_ punch from Bessie "Ouch" she said, rubbing the area where she was hit

"You know me" Bessie grinned "I can't hit lightly"

"Yeah right" Lily said "I'm not going anywhere until I know who Bessie's boyfriend is!" she declared

"You do know him" Bessie pointed out "You just don't know we're dating"

Lily raised an eyebrow "Is he a muggle?"

"Yes"

"Does he know you're a witch?"

"Yes"

"Does he know _I'm_ a witch?"

"Yes" Bessie said as she nodded and stood up "And as you'll probably figure it out quickly, I'll be going" she said as she started running out of the Great Hall

Lily started quizzically at her, eyebrow still raised "I don't know what the hell sh- ELIZABETH!" she screamed suddenly, making the Great Hall go silent more quick than if it had been the Headmistress. Everyone knew Lily's red-hair temper all to well. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never even knew you liked each other, how come you're dating?" Lily asked Bessie as she found her again in the train compartment the five girls would be sharing "I mean, he's an all women's man and you're his female version!" Lily got quiet suddenly "How come I didn't think of match making you earlier?"

The girls laughed "I'm glad your approve it, sister-in-law" Bessie said

Lily grinned "Of course I do, sister" she said "I just hope _neither_ of you cheats the other"

"Bessie's going well so long, don't you think?" Alice said "She's been six months without a guy because of _him_"

"That's why I said _neither_" Lily said "I know Bessie has been faithful, and I don't wanna put you down, but you know how Henry is"

Bessie nodded "I know, I know" she smirked "But I asked Petunia to keep an eye on him"

"Even when he's at university?" Lily asked doubtfully

"Yeah" Bessie said "Petunia knows the guys who share the apartment with your brother" she told her "One of them, Justin I think, said he'd keep an eye on him"

"I know Justin" Lily said "He's a really nice guy. Hot too. He was head over heels for my sister, but never told her as she was engaged and all"

Bessie nodded "I know" she said "I talked to your sister a lot during Christmas, with me dating Henry and all"

"Do you think she's over Vernon?" Erica asked

Both Lily and Bessie shook their heads. "I don't think so. You saw him, he was hideous. She should really love him if she was going to marry him"

They sighed, laughing then at sighing at the same time. "Anyway, this summer?" Alice popped in

"I already said that you should come to our place." Lindsay said

"Yeah, but then how'll I see Henry?" Bessie asked "I can only be with him during summer"

"Apparition?" Alice suggested

"My parents don't really fancy seeing me appearing out of thin air and going through the risk of splitting myself" she said "Sorry girls."

They nodded "What about you Lily?" Erica asked "You could come?"

Lily shrugged "Sure" she said "Whenever you want me too."

They grinned "Great. And maybe then Bessie could pop in sometimes" Lindsay said

"Okay" Bessie said

"So, that's going to be it?" Alice asked for confirmation "You'll be coming over to our place?"

Lily nodded "Wait!" Erica said suddenly "I just had the best idea ever!"

Everyone stared at her quizzically, urging her to go on.

Erica sighed "Girls, remember we do have a house in _Brazil_" she said simply

The others grinned, understanding her "You're a genius!" Alice said "We can apparate there! Or go through portkey, our parents won't mind, I'm sure!"

Lindsay nodded fervently "Yeah! Besides… we're seventeen now!! We can do magic out of school!"

"Except for me, of course" Lily said sadly "But it's okay!" she brightened up quickly "I'm in!"

"So… we're going?"

"We're so going!"

"No fair!" Bessie cried "I won't be going!"

The girls laughed as they patted her back sympathetically.

"Don't complain much. You can pop in from time to time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily sat anxiously on her bed two weeks later. Her trunk was ready and everything was taken care of. Even her cat, which would stay with her sister, was looking at her weirdly, as if trying to calm her down but not knowing how.

It had been hard convincing her parents to let her go. They hadn't been that happy about having their baby daughter alone in God knows were with only three more kids. Petunia was the one who had helped Lily convince them; they argued that Lily was sixteen, not six anymore and she'd be seventeen in a few months, therefore, a grown up in the wizarding world. Besides, the other three "kids" that were going with her were in fact seventeen and could perform magic out of school in case of anything happening. That fact alone had a major weight in her parents' decision. So, after much begging, they finally allowed her to go, with the promise that she'd be back two weeks before the end of summer holidays.

She sighed as she decided she was tired of waiting. She got up and picked her luggage, deciding to take it to the living room, where she would wait with her parents.

"Look who decided to join us" Henry's voice sounded from a couch where he was sitting with Bessie. She was his first girlfriend Lily's parents ever really liked ('And God knows why' Lily thought).

Lily smirked "Just waiting for my lift to paradise!" she said cheerfully

"You're a lucky bitch, you know that?" Petunia said. Lily turned scandalized to her parents only to find them laughing. 'Well' she thought 'Things did change around here'

She sat down next to Petunia, leaving her trunk near by.

"So, excited much?" Bessie asked

Lily grinned "Who wouldn't be? One month of sun, sand and shorts!" she said

"Shorts?" Petunia asked bemused

"Guys' shorts" she whispered to Petunia

Her sister nodded smilingly. "Very well" she said "I finally see you've grown up"

"Anyway Lily" her mother said "Bessie said she'd pop up there sometimes, so she'll keep an eye on you. You better behave!"

Lily rolled her eyes "You know I will mum" she said "And Elizabeth can't relax that I'll be just fine"

"Don't call me that" Bessie mumbled, but her words were lost as a loud "pop" was heard.

They all turned to see Lindsay standing there grinning "Hello Evans' family!" she said "And future Mrs. Evans" she said, winking at Bessie

Lily's parents and Petunia laughed but Lily only smiled as she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So, Lily Flower, ready to go?" Lindsay asked

Lily nodded "As ready as I'll eve be!"

Fifteen minutes later, after some hugs, tears and advices (more like orders) and after Lindsay sent Lily's luggage to Brazil by magic, Lily finally found herself grabbing the portkey Lindsay had brought with her and spinning her way to Brazil.

As she landed, she looked up to the biggest house she had ever seen. She smiled in amazement.

"Yeah, I know" Lindsay said as she saw where she was looking at "What can I say, we're a big family"

Just as the two of them were about to enter the house, an all too known voice made Lily turn and gag.

"Evans! I see you decided to join me in seventh heaven!"

She clenched her jaw in anger as she turned to Lindsay and tried to talk as coldly as she could.

"What the hell is POTTER doing HERE?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, now I can all but thank you for the amount of reviews I had!!! This chapter finished one part of my ****story; a new part will start now. This means: more James, more Lily and more past life. ;)**

**Hazel****: So, answering your question, I'm Portuguese!**

**Rebus****: yes, I'm gearing up for Lily/James.**

**To answer ****YuniX-2****, I'll use another reviewer's review, which quite sums everything I'd have to explain: here it goes (from ****Indiglo****"I disagree with the last reviewer "Lily would start talking about how it is against the rules" her life was just saved by them. Plus she isn't Percy or Hermione and she doesn't mind breaking rules she just likes school. She broke a few rules herself sneaking off and she is too overwhelmed about Remus. Not to mention awed at their animigousness and what they did."**

**Okay then, I think th****at is all!!**

**Again I really want to thank all the awesome people who reviewed and are helping me get my objective, which is have ****200 reviews by chapter 25**** (which is this one!!)**

**Anyway, REVIEW people!!**

**Love**

**Hannah**


	26. Summer 6th year:alright, alright

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**James: so… I've heard some of your reviewers said I'm weird…**

**Me: oh, it's not your fault! Don't take it too personally!!**

**James: I'm not saying it is! If anyone is the fault is you!!**

**Me: Me???**

**James: yeah!! Readers, it's not, I repeat, **_**it's not**_** MY fault that Hannah dear here is a complete ass when it comes to write about me. If she spoke about how handsome I was, or about my abs, or my brains, or-**

**Me: enough James. They got your point. Go ahead, blame it on me.**

**Sirius: just bloody say you don't own the story and get on with it! People are getting bored! I know I am!**

**Erica: Yes. Please, readers, forgive Hannah. She seems a tad bit mental but she's a good person when she wants. And incredibly smart too, as she created me!**

**Chris: and me!!**

**Sirius: just go on and disclaim it! Shut these two wankers up!**

**Me: but I liked what they were saying!**

**Sirius: Hannah… just go on… I know you don't want to… but you have to…**

**Me: okay Sirius… here: I don't own HP books or anything related to it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily, c'mon!"

"No. Take me back or I'll just catch a plain!"

"Stop being so stubborn! Just… stay!"

"No" Lily said determinately as she picked up her trunk from the floor and gazed at her friends "Now take me back"

The other three groaned exasperatedly "He won't bugger you, we promise!" Alice said "The other guys are here as well- except Remus, he said he wanted to be with his father or something like that- but thing is, he will have company and forget about you!"

"_That_ never seemed to have stopped him before!"

Erica sat down on the living room couch, tired of the conversation "Then go ahead." She said calmly "If you want to ruin our holidays because you're afraid James will ask you out non-stop, then I invite you to go"

"Maybe I will" Lily snapped back

"Maybe you should" Erica mimicked her

"Then I'll go"

"Be my guest"

They glared at each other while Alice and Lind sat down awkwardly. Finally, Lily broke the gaze.

"Fine. I'll stay"

The three Weasley grinned as they jumped up to hug Lily "I knew you would!" Lindsay said, as she took Lily's bag out of her hands and levitated it until her bedroom, the other three behind them.

"Do you think he'll ever give me peace?" Lily asked a note of hope in her voice

The answered never came, making her groan as she looked at her feet "I guess that's a no then" she said to herself "I don't get him… Why is he always after me and only me? I mean, there are so many girls at Hogwarts!! Take Lia for an example, she's completely crazy about him and he doesn't give a shit about her!"

"Do you really want my opinion?" Lindsay started. Lily nodded as she continued "The reason he only asks _you_ out is because he likes you. He only cares about you. You should be honoured that he hasn't date any girl because of _you_."

"Besides" Erica told her "His from our family too, so this house is his as well"

Lily nodded "Okay, in that one you're right. But he so doesn't like me. He may like my body or whatever, but he's only sore that I didn't go out with him in the first place"

"If you think that" Erica reasoned "Why did you ask?"

Lily smiled playfully as she punched her friend. "Wow, with friends like you… I don't need anyone else"

Erica smiled cockily "I know" she said

The girls laughed as Alice started looking out of the window. "Lily" she said suddenly "You might want to see this"

Lily raised an eyebrow as she approached the window too. As she looked outside, her eyes widened as she blushed furiously as he friends tried to stifle their laughs.

"NO POTTER!" she screamed, as she put her head outside the window "I'LL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU WRITE IT ON THE BLOODY SAND!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pinch me."

"If you insist."

"Damn it Evans that hurt!"

"So, was there any particular reason you wanted me to inflict pain on you, not that I minded in the least?"

"I was going to say 'because you're so fine I must be dreaming'. But in my dream you would have declared your undying love for me, not given me a bruise."

"I can give you another one to match if you'd like."

"No thanks. See you at lunch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

"Would your groin like to make contact with my foot?"

"I think I'll be leaving now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about you and I go back to my place and get out of these wet clothes?"

"Potter, I'm on the sea _water_, how am I supposed to be _dry_??"

"Sorry, but with a body like that… you look like a temple and is impossible to resist the urge"

"Bad luck. No services today"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Does your head hurt? Because it's been overexerting itself trying to be human."

"Evans! That was almost a compliment!"

"Guess I'm losing my touch. I'm spending way too much time with you" (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-"

"Don't even start with me today Potter unless you want to be cursed so hard not even your own mother will recognise you."

"Is now a bad time to tell you that your shirt is seeing through?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily groaned in exasperation. Her first week in Brazil couldn't have been worst.

The house was… okay. Who was she kidding, the house was great and they even had a house elf helping them. Her friends were there and the beach was… marvellous. Hot guys everywhere to complement her vision.

Every single thing pointed to the greatest summer of her life. So, why was she unhappy?

Because, unfortunately for her, Brazil was _not_ a Potter-free land.

James constant pestering asking her out was leaving her nuts. With so many hot girls in the ruddy beach, he had to always, but _always_ be after her.

Besides, as Erica was with Chris, Lindsay with Sirius and Alice with Frank (not that the last four had anything- Alice kept saying no to Frank and Sirius still hadn't understood Lindsay was after him) Lily was mostly alone. Well, not alone, as wherever Lily was, James was as well.

So, she spend most of her time trying to make plans to match make her friends (and occasionally, when he was being a real pain in the ass, James) with someone. Namely, Sirius and Frank (and whoever girl she thought James would like). Not that it was easy. Especially Sirius and Lindsay…

She was arriving to the beach when she saw one more fight between the two of them starting. They had been fighting a lot, especially because Sirius- unlike James, as Lily kept reminding herself- looked at every single girl he thought was worthy of his time. And, of course, Lindsay wasn't too happy that she was the only girl he _didn't_ look at. Even when she wore her little red bikini she was most proud of owing.

"Sirius, enough!" Lindsay said as he started winking at a girl who giggled back at him

"Lind!" Sirius said, as the girl looked away, thinking Lindsay was his girlfriend "You scared one more away!"

She sighed "You could at least try to do that only when I'm not with you" she said rather hurt

Sirius rolled his eyes exasperatedly "But you're always with me!"

Lindsay looked at him with wide eyes "You don't like being with me, is that it? Because if it is, just say it! I'll leave in a second!"

"No!" Sirius said "That was not what I meant! I love your company!!"

Lindsay looked away from him "I wished you didn't love only my _company_" she whispered

"What did you say?" Sirius asked bemused "Sorry, I couldn't hear you"

Lily, feeling her friend looking around as if searching for someone to save her, decided to step in. In a rush, she ran to where they were, settling her beach towel down.

"Hey you guys!" she said "I finally got away from Potter"

Sirius chuckled "Come on" he said, forgetting about whatever Lindsay had said "You know you like his attention"

Lily snorted "As if" she said as she started taking her skirt and t-shirt. Sirius' eyes roamed her looks, wondering how her hair was so incredibly _red_ and not simply orange. He nodded in appreciation as he saw what his best friend had seen in her: her body was perfect and her eyes could drive any guy crazy.

"Stop that, please" Lindsay whispered as she looked at him

He frowned at her "Sorry" he said sarcastically "I forgot now you can decide where I can look at or not"

Lindsay didn't say anything but simply looked away. Sirius stared at her for a while. She had been having weird behaviours, like being jealous whenever he looked at some girl and getting hurt with anything he said. He wasn't sure he liked the new Lindsay.

But as he looked at her under the sun, he couldn't help but love the difference between Lily's red hair and hers. He loved how Lindsay's hair was almost blonde and glowed with the sun. Her little nose sweetly turned to the sand and he hands fingering with the ends of her bikini. Speaking of which… her red bikini made her look incredibly hot and he couldn't help but wonder how she'd stay without it… Sirius quickly withdrew his gaze from her, shaking his head 'What's wrong with me' he asked himself 'She's Lindsay. Just Lindsay. _Best friend Lindsay_.' he repeated in his mind 'I need somewhere cold'

"Girls, I'm going to the water" he said, standing up and running to it before anyone could see his 'state'

"Did you see it?" Lindsay asked hurt to Lily once he couldn't hear them "He didn't even invite me! And he was staring at you Lils! Staring at you with that 'I-so-want-you' look!"

Lily shook her head "You're wrong" Lily said flatly "Potter would kill him before he could event think of me. And in that I'm glad…" she said as she smirked

"Shut up" Lindsay said "I whished he'd look at _me_ like that"

"NO Frank! I said I wanted VANILLA ice-cream, not strawberry!"

Lindsay and Lily turned their heads to the screams which came from one of her friends.

"Oh boy" Lily said "Poor Frank"

"But they didn't have vanilla!"

"Really, _I don't care_! Get me some VANILLA ice-cream!"

"Okay Al!" the boy said, clearly exasperated. Not that he dared to say so. "I'll look for it!"

"Good!" Alice said "In the meantime, I'll eat the strawberry. I'm sitting with Lind and Lily"

With that, she walked to her friends and sat down.

"That was rather harsh" Lindsay told her "I mean, you'll make him quit"

Alice rolled her eyes "He deserves it. I'm tired of being nice Alice" she said "And if he quits it's because he didn't like me enough. Not that I like him back, mind you!" she added quickly to her friends stares

"Sure Al" Lily said sarcastically

They laughed. "Anyway, have you seen Erica?"

"Not really." Lily answered "Haven't seen her since lunch"

"I bet she's off with Chris. Again" Lindsay said

They laughed "I wonder to when they are planning the wedding…"

"You know you'll be my bride's maids" a voice that sounded extremely like Erica's said "Don't worry"

They smiled "How come you arrive just when we're speaking about you? You didn't give me the change to start speaking evilly of you!" Alice said

Erica smirked "Luck, I guess" she said

"Where's Chris?" Lily asked

Erica shrugged as she too sat down "With Sirius over there" she pointed to the water

They nodded.

"EVANS, THERE YOU ARE!"

Lily groaned "Damn it. I thought he had finally lost me"

The girls laughed as James joined them. He gave Lily and scandalized look "And what exactly are you wearing?" he asked

Lily looked at herself and, not seeing anything wrong, turned back to James "I don't know…" she said sarcastically "A bikini maybe?"

"Ha ha ha" James said "That's shows more skin than it should"

Lily rolled her eyes and didn't answer as she unconsciously dressed her t-shirt as James kept talking to his cousins.

"Look, I have something to speak with you about" he said, smiling slightly when he saw Lily was dressing her t-shirt

"Go ahead…" Alice said happily, as she kept eating her ice-cream

"Our parents" he said still smiling "Are coming" he ended, the smile finally leaving his mouth

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you bloody _kidding_ me??" Erica shouted

"They _can't_ possibly!" Alice yelled

"Oh, good. I always liked your parents" Lily said and everyone turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled nervously at all the stares "Pretend I'm not here" she said finally

"Anyway" James continued "By 'our' I meant Lindsay's and mine" he said "So you two have nothing to worry about"

Erica and Alice sighed "Thank God." Erica said "I don't think my father would be thrill to meet Chris already." She said

"Or to know that you are sleeping in the same bedroom" Alice added laughingly as her cousin blushed "Not that uncles Harry and Ron will like that as well. Chris should start moving"

"Moving where?" Chris asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend completely wet

"My parents and James' are coming" Lindsay informed

Chris shrugged "Pity" he said, and was going to say something else when someone else's shout made them all turn their attentions in a different direction.

"ALICE, I FOUND YOUR VANILLA ICE-CREAM!" Frank said, running their way with an ice-cream in their hands

Alice sighed "Oh, sorry." She said, not sorry at all "But the strawberry took away my appetite"

Frank palled considerably, but simply sat down on the sand and started eating the ice-cream, as if stopping himself from saying anything else. Alice smirked evilly as her friends shook their heads.

Sirius arrived as well and sat down as far away from Lindsay as he could. Lindsay sighed sadly.

"So they're coming" she stated "What about it?"

James blinked and looked at her. And he blinked again.

"You're joking, right?" he said at last "We're seventeen. Enough with parents on holidays"

Erica smirked knowingly "You're just scared that you're mother will forbid you from asking Lily out day-in day-out!"

"Really?" Lily asked, as she looked at James to see him looking away "Oh God, now I really want her to come soon"

Everyone laughed except for James.

"You despise me that much that you'd prefer to spend the holidays with my parents than just me?" he asked

The laughs died down as everyone glanced between Lily and James, waiting for the answer.

"You don't give me reasons not to" she told he defiantly

"Well then" Lindsay said, breaking the awkward moment "When do they arrive?"

"In two weeks. They'll come the second week of August" James said as he kept staring at Lily, never breaking her gaze

"Just in the same week I'll be leaving" she said "Shame"

They kept looking at each other as their friends shared knowing looks, and all of them got up slowly, leaving the two alone.

"I don't get why you won't go out with me" James said after a few minutes "After all, I've been asking you out for so long now"

"You don't really want to go out with me" Lily stated

"You don't know that" he told her seriously, as he sat closer to her.

"Look, I know this all started because of a bet" she said rather bluntly "And in all honesty, I don't know if I'd have gone out with you even if it hadn't"

They were in silence again, Lily not knowing why she was still looking at him. 'Just get up' her head ordered her 'Get up and get your arse inside the house'

'Stay' another voice said 'Don't play the weak. Let _him_ break the gaze'

'But why am I looking at him after all?' she asked herself 'Or having this stupid conversation for that matter?'

"Why?" James asked her suddenly, taking her out of her reverie

"Wh-Why what?" she stammered, thinking he had read her thoughts. But as soon as that idea crossed her mind she shrugged it, knowing he wasn't capable of it. 'Who knows?' her inner voice said 'He's an animagus, is he not?'

"Why won't you?" he explained. At her blank face he added exasperatedly "Why won't you go out with me?"

She thought about his question 'Really' her inner voice asked 'Why won't you Lily? He's handsome; he saved your life twice. He's incredibly smart and so would your kids be…'

'What?' Lily shook her head from that thought 'Honestly, kids? I'm sixteen! Besides, he's a git, he's cocky, he's a git, he played pranks on me, he's a git, he's a big headed guy and he's a git'

'Not good reasons enough' her inner voice said again

'What about the fact that we both lived and died because of some evil wizard and he has no idea of it? Or the fact that exists a bloody prophecy containing us and he, again, doesn't know about it?'

She sighed "Why would I?" she asked him at last, as calmly as she could "All you ever did to me during my first years at Hogwarts was making me feel like I didn't belong there. You humiliated me every change you got-" he opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him, never letting him utter a single word "And don't say that was long ago" She snapped "I know it was. But you didn't change. Even when you stopped doing it to me, you kept hurting other people either because Sirius was bored or because you were bored or just because you felt like it" she stopped for breath, her eyes still not leaving his "You never thought of anyone else but yourself. You're a big headed git that'll never grow up!

"The way you run after me, asking me to go out with you just because you know you will _never_ have me is disgusting. They way you behave with other girls that like you is even more. The way you use them and break their hearts is the most barbaric thing I ever saw! Wait, no. There's the fact that you broke my own hear as well when you made Matt break up with me. For that, I'll never forgive you"

She never broke the gaze the two shared, nor did he.

"Sorvetes! Compre seus sorvetes aqui! Curará qualquer mal que seu coração possa ter!" a voice called in the distance. ("Ice-creams! Buy your ice-creams here! It'll cure any wound your heart may have")

Their gazes broke immediately.

Lily slowly stood up "Tell you cousins I went home. I'm not feeling well"

With that, she departed from the place they were, running the fastest she could.

James stared at her retrieving form, wondering why in the world his heart ached so much with every word she had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lily's POV**

_What the hell just happened?_

I don't remember how I got to the Weasleys' house nor how did I found my bedroom so quickly (I usually always get lost for a good five minutes before the house-elf has to tell me where to go). All I know is that I stormed in it and flung myself at my bed, with my feet nearest the pillows, my head resting near the foot of the bed, and my head propped on my arms, staring moodily into space.

What had just happened with Potter? I mean, apart from having a decent conversation with him that is.

I know I told him everything I wanted to. And I don't regret saying it, he needed to hear it. Maybe now he can grow up a bit.

But, at the same time, I can't help but feel guilty at the lost look he gave me. Who knew James Potter had any kind of feelings?

'Stop it Lily' I corrected myself 'Don't blame yourself for his stupidity'

A knock on my door made me turn my head to it, already glaring at however was interrupting my peace.

"Open up" I heard Lindsay's concerned voice saying "James said you weren't feeling alright"

I ignored her. Maybe if I kept quiet she'd go away. As if I didn't know her better than that.

"Lils, c'mon" this time it was Alice "Just open. We're worried!"

I don't get them. When I want company, I find myself alone (if you exclude Potter, I mean) and when I want to be alone, I can't!

"We have a wand you know" finally Erica said. She was never one to beat around the bush.

I groaned in irritation as I stood up from my bed and threw the door opened in a rage.

"What?" I asked bitterly

They took a step back as they looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Okay…" Lindsay started "What got you knickers in a twist?"

I walked back to my bed, sitting down heavily "Why do you say that?" I asked, my tone not so harsh, but not exactly sweet either

"I don't know… maybe because you started snapping at us for no apparent reason after we left or marvellous sunny day on the beach to make sure you were alright" Erica explained, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

So what? Maybe I was being a bitch for no apparent reason, but couldn't they understand I just wanted to be alone?

I heaved a sigh "What do you bloody think it was? The Easter bunny?" I asked back with as much sarcasm as Erica

"What did James do this time?" Lindsay asked "When we left you were actually being decent to one another"

"We weren't" I stated fiercely

"You were" Erica said back as fiercely as me. What's up with that girl and always managing to bend me? "Tell us what happened"

I sighed "Nothing"

"Evans…" she roared warningly.

I feel word vomits coming my way and, fortunately for her and unfortunately for me, I couldn't stop it "Well, if you really want to know, when you left he was all like 'Why won't you go out with me', so I answered him I didn't go out with him because I was disgusted by his actions and by how he treated girls and pranked people without caring about their feelings and how he broke my heart. I don't get how he expected me to forgive me after all that he did. How could I go out with someone like him? I swear I just wish he'd disappear once and for all from my life; I'm tired of him, of what he does, of everything!! I just wished he'd finish this theatre he put up for himself for once"

"You're getting good at rambling" Erica told me off handily

I glared at her. "I don't ramble. Besides, you asked"

"You just did it" Lindsay pointed out "Look, why don't you accept once and for all that what he's doing isn't exactly a farce? He may actually care for you and you're the one who's breaking his heart, not the other way around"

"I can't possibly believe you're saying that!" I shouted at her "After all that he did to me during my six years at Hogwarts, you're actually suggesting I'm breaking his ruddy heart!"

"Maybe because you are!" Lindsay shouted back

I was rotten to the spot. Lindsay never shouted at anyone like she just did.

"Sorry" she said, looking at the floor. When she looked back at me I had to blink at her; there was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. A knew glint; a protecting glint "Look, I know James for long enough to know him deeper that anyone else. Maybe even Sirius" she stated "He's not kidding Lily. You may be one of my best friends, but so is he. I can't stand seeing him suffering and doing nothing about it"

There was an awkward silence after she spoke. I had no idea of what to say to that; Potter couldn't possibly like me. He just _couldn't_.

"Hey girls! We're going out to eat something, you lot coming?"

We snapped out of our awkwardness and looked at Sirius' face at the door.

"Sure" Erica said "Wait for us downstairs we're just going to change clothes"

"Okay then. Fifteen minutes!" we heard him yell as he made his way to the living room (or the kitchen. Who knows, it's Sirius)

I looked back at the three Weasley. They were all looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something.

I sighed "Look, whether what he feels is true or no-"

"It is" Lindsay interrupted me

"It doesn't matter." I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted "I don't like him and I'd never have anything with him. _Never_" I told them

"Whatever you say" Erica told in a 'there's-nothing-more-to-be-said' tone that put an end to the conversation "Let's get changed. There're waiting"

I nodded as they exited my bedroom. I allowed myself to fall back in bed for a few minutes before getting up again and preparing myself to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been disturbingly quiet throughout dinner"

I clenched my heart with my hand as I looked at who had spoken.

"Jeez, you gave me a fright!" I said as I relaxed

Sirius laughed "Gave you _a fright_?" he asked me "Now that's new!"

I smiled "Oh, shut up" I told him

After dinner, we had left the dinner house and decided to take a stroll down the beach. There was a warm weather and none of us waned to head straight home. At least none of them…

We ended up sitting lazily down the beach, staring at the water and talking. Well, more staring from my part than talking.

I hadn't even glanced at James the entire night for some unknown reason that was ticking me off. But I could still feel his gaze on me during the whole dinner. "So, what's wrong?"

I looked back at Sirius with a raised eyebrow "Why should anything be wrong?"

He shrugged "Like I said, you have been really quiet."

I shook my head "Nothing's wrong"

"So, I must presume a certain fight you had this afternoon has nothing to do with the fact that you seem… distant, for lack of a better word?"

I looked at him surprised "Potter told you?"

"He tells me everything, Flower" Sirius replied "You should know that"

"Well, I just told him what he needed to hear" I answered

"Hey Sirius! Let's go to the water!"

We both turned our heads to look at Lindsay, who already had started to strip down her clothes, revealing the blue bikini she had brought.

Sirius grinned "We'll finish this conversation later" he told me as he got up and also took out his clothes, staying only in his boxers. God, talk about being hot… "You coming?" he asked me, making me take my eyes off his abs.

"No" I said "You go and have fun"

"Whatever you say Flower!" he said back as he started running to the water, picking Lindsay up on the way and throwing her over his shoulder.

She shrieked, but I know she was enjoying it. I laughed as I watched them play in the water.

Around me, Erica and Chris were snuggling together a bit way from the others. They were really made for each other.

Alice was watching Sirius and Lindsay as well, as Frank and James were sitting each in one side of her talking to each other.

As Potter turned to where I was our eyes locked and- God help me- I gave him a small smile. I actually _smiled_ at him. He seemed surprised by that too and I quickly turned my smile into a frown, looking at Sirius and Lindsay that were still playing in the water.

"You seem quiet"

For the second time that night I took my hand to my heart, scared half way to death.

"Don't scare me like that!" I reprehended the guy that was now sitting next to me. Potter. He was looking smugly at me

"Sorry" he said, smirking "But you do seem quiet today" he said again

"Funny" I told him "Sirius asked me the same thing"

"Great minds think alike"

"I supposed"

An awkward silence fell over us. Wasn't he supposed to be asking me out non-stop? Wasn't I supposed to be yelling at him or something? God- or should I start saying Merlin?- help me!!

"Look Evans" he started "About this afternoon…"

"Can we forget about this afternoon?" No! Bad Lily, what are you doing??

He raised an eyebrow at me "Really?"

I nodded "Really" I can't be saying this. Some evil force took over me. It's the only reasonable explanation "I…I…mean…" I stammered. I can't stammer! "I mean" I continued strongly "I just want to enjoy my last three weeks here"

He nodded "Me too" he seemed to think about something as he opened and closed his mouth three times. No, I'm not counting them!!! "Can I propose you something?"

Ah! There he is! He's going to ask me out! I knew it!

"Potter, you know my answer is still no"

He laughed. Oh Go-_Merlin_, he has such a beautiful laugh.

I can't believe I just thought that!!

"That was not what I was going to ask you"

I looked at him surprised. "Go on" I urged him

"I want a chance"

"A chance? For what?"

I looked at him confused to see him looking me in the eye. "For showing you I've changed from the- what was that you used to call me? A-"

"Big headed toe rag" we finished together laughing

What was I laughing at? He _is_ a big headed toe rag!!

"You haven't changed" I stated

"Let me show you that I have. Please. I promise you that, if when you go back home you still think I haven't changed, I'll leave you alone once and for all"

Uh… that is something I should think about. What would I prefer? Three weeks of suffering in paradise or a whole ten months of suffering at Hogwarts?

Three weeks… or ten months??

Oh, so hard!

I nodded "Okay Potter" I said "I'll give you a chance"

He looked at me as if he was wanting for me to say no. Wonder why…

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" I told him "But if you prefer I can always say no…"

"No! No need for that!" he smiled at me "I promise you won't regret it!"

"Hope not" I told him

In that moment, Sirius got out of the water and started pulling James back with him, I just watch them as I thought about what consequences what I had just agreed to do would bring.

I wouldn't fall for Potter. I know I wouldn't. I once promised I'd hate him during all my life and I will.

Besides, being with him can be dangerous. I know there's no Dark Lord whatsoever anymore, but Malfoy is still on the loose. I know we have aurors around the house watching us, undercover, but he's still there somewhere. What if it all really happens again? I can't let that happen.

Maybe when Potter parents and Lindsay's arrive, I can ask them about this. Who knows? Maybe they do know something about this prophecy. Now that I think about it, Remus said he heard his father, Hermione and Harry talking about it.

It's settled. I'll make them tell me everything there is to know about the prophecy.

Oh Merlin, I'm so confused...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**I disclaim that. I read it somewhere and it just completely fit the story**

**Author's other note:**

**OH MY GOD! I managed to reach the 200 reviews and actually even got a few more!!!**

**I looooooooooooooooooove you all sooooooooooooo much right now!!**

**Moving on, sorry for taking so long in update, but writing two stories at the same time, birthdays, exams, stress over my grades and stress with friends are getting to me.**

**I've been incredibly touchy and well… a real pain in the ass for everyone.**

**Anyway, many of you suggested that Lily and James should be together during summer… now, Lily granted to let him try, but will she really let him or just make his life harder? Wait and find out!!**

**Harry will appear!! And so will Hermione, Ron and Ginny. For everyone who doesn't like them paired up, just pretend there're someone else, it isn't the most important part of the story.**

**Lily tries to be against James. And she will. For a while…**

**Anyway, I don't have much time as I am in a class right now**

**Hope you all like this and REVIEW!!**

**Love you all**

**Hannah**

**PS: I NEED A BETA! ANYONE WHO MIGHT BE INTERESTED PLEASE TELL ME!!**


	27. Summer 6th year: there are two

**Disclaimer: now c'mon, everyone who thinks I own HP put their hands in the air! Wow… so many??? Oh well, sorry to disappoint you but I regretfully don't own it! Sorry**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why are you looking at the stars?"_

_I turned my gaze away slowly as if afraid the sky would fade away and I'd never be able to see it again. Finally, I looked at him and noticed, rather calmly, that I had no idea how I was supposed to react to him anymore. Should I be mad, shout at him and beat him up? Should I smile and nod at everything he said and be a love struck puppy? Should I just act normal, like I did to everyone and actually enjoy being with him?_

_I met his gaze for one second before turning back to the sky. I could decide how to deal with him later. Right now, I needed peace._

"_I'm wondering." I whispered serenely._

_We were in silence, but not an awkward one. A peaceful and enjoyable silence as he thought about my words._

"_Wondering you say?" he questioned me finally; I needn't look to know he was smiling. "About what? May I know?"_

"_Oh you know… wondering." I said distractedly. I shook my head as I took in my own words and smiled in spite of myself. I heard him chuckle and I felt compelled to do the same "I meant was" I started "That I was simply wondering about everything, but also, nothing at all. Do you get what I mean or am I making no sense?" I asked as I, at last, turned to look him in the eyes._

_He wasn't looking at me but at the twinkling stars in the sky behind me "Oh, you're making perfect sense, don't worry" he said rather seriously "I do that sometimes myself."_

_I nodded again and actually smiled "So" I asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_He looked at me finally "And here I thought that was obvious: I came to fetch you for breakfast!"_

_I looked at my clock and laughed. "Breakfast?" I asked "At three in the morning?"_

_He nodded seriously "You're light was on, so I guessed you were still up" he told me "Come on. You know you want to… especially because I'll be making it…"_

_I laughed again and this time he laughed as well. "Okay, I admit that was not the most convincing sentence I could have said," he told me as we kept smiling at each other "But please come."_

_I shook my head and locked my eyes on the stars again "Tell you what" I started saying "Give me ten hours of sleep and I promise _I_ will make _you_ breakfast."_

_He looked at me like a little child would if you had just given them a sweet "Alright then" he said "But I'll not forget that promise." he smiled as he kissed my forehead, leaving traces where his mouth touched my skin "Good night."_

_I watched him leave before I jumped on my bed "Good night." I whispered to no one_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was hitting my face hard, but I was denying the possibility of waking up. The image of James kissing my forehead kept repeating itself on my mind. It had felt good… so good…

'What!' my mind screamed as I sat up quickly and looked around me. That couldn't have happened!

'That didn't happen' I told myself 'a dream Lily. That's all. A bloody nightmare'

But what did that dream mean? I mean, it wasn't everyday that you dreamt about the guy you most despise in the whole world- 'and to whom you gave a chance, mind you' my inner voice said- and actually like- in the dream, only in the dream! - the touch of his skin- mouth I mean- on yours- skin! Not mouth!

Oh boy! What was wrong with me?

"Lily Evans, I do believe you need a drink," I told myself loud

Getting up- and making sure I was decent (what if I found anyone on the way?)- I made my way to the kitchen. Taking the cold water from the fridge, I drank a whole glass in one gulp, feeling a lot more refreshed as I did so.

"Morning Lily!" someone said cheerfully, making me shriek, jump and turn at the same time and almost letting go of my grip on the glass. The person (and company) in question- meaning Frank, Sirius and James- laughed at me as they all went in search of food.

"Don't do that!" I shouted, trying to calm myself "What's with you people and scaring my half way to death these days?"

They kept laughing, although more quietly now "Sorry flower" the black-haired guy said- Sirius, I mean "Tomorrow we won't, in any way, say good morning to you"

The others laughed again but one simple glare from me made them stop "Honestly you three!" I said sternly, in my best imitation of Headmistress McGonagall.

Thankfully for me, it seemed to work "Sorry" Frank said, slightly fearful "Are the girls up?"

I shrugged as I put the glass in the sink "No idea. Want me to go check?" I asked

"No need for that" Sirius said

"Okay" I turned to go back to my room and was exiting the door when James called me back.

"Yeah?" I asked, not able to keep a blush from creeping up my cheeks as I remembered the previous nights dream, way too vividly. Thank Merlin my hair covered my face.

"I was thinking we could go eat something, tonight." He told me in that stupid voice he insisted in doing whenever he was talking to me. He thinks he sounds more mature "Alone" he added as if I was stupid enough not to have understood what he meant.

"Whatever Potter" I said, "Just pick a time and let me know"

I then turned and carried on my way, but not before seeing him smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So? Are you ready?"

I surveyed Alice, who had just entered my bedroom, Lindsay hot on her heels, with a raised eyebrow "Ready for what?" I asked as I went back to looking through my wardrobe for something to wear on my "date" (and I use the term lightly) with Potter. Not that really I cared, mind you…

"What do you think? School?" Lindsay asked me sarcastically. I sighed.

"Well, if you want to know, I am almost ready" I said, "I'm only missing my clothes…" I told them. We laughed as I took a beautiful white dress from my wardrobe "Is this good?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me "Honestly Lily? If his intending to take you to a _church_, then it's perfect"

The two girls laughed, as I looked at the dress "What's wrong with it?" I asked my gaze turning back to them.

"Too white, too long and too _nun-like_" Erica said as she entered my bedroom. Only then did I notice that the door had been opened the whole time. And I was in underwear!

"Close the ruddy door!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Erica said laughing as she closed the door "It's not like there's anything there they haven't seen yet…"

I sent a pillow her way which she ducked as we laughed "Okay, now again, why not this white dress? It's wonderful!"

"GUESS WHO'S HERE" I loud voice yelled

The four of us looked at each other before- oh the shame- shrieking like those girls from Potter and Sirius' fan club and scurrying out of the door and downstairs to met the only and irreplaceable Elizabeth Albright.

"You're here, you're here!" I yelled launching myself at her in the living room. The boys were there as well, all looking at me weirdly for some reason I couldn't comprehend.

The other girls hugged her as well and we were like that for sometime. But of course, Bessie had to speak…

"Lily, why are you in underwear?" she asked me

'Oh bloody hell!' I thought as I remembered I wasn't still dressed

"I must say," Chris started "That you look rather good like that"

"Erica!" I yelled as I hid myself behind my friends

"Christopher Alban" she said in a warningly tone "I know she looks hot in that, but James was the one who was supposed to point that out!"

They laughed as Chris raised his hands in defeat "Sorry" he said, "Go ahead James"

Then, for the first time, I looked at James and noticed he wasn't laughing. He was taking off his shirt and then he threw it at me. Alice caught it and gave it to me as I quickly put it on.

Then I thought about what had just happened. James had been nice to me. James hadn't laughed. James had given me his shirt- 'Since when is he _James_? He's Potter! Potter! Stupid, egoistical, idiot _Potter_!' my mind screamed to me.

"Now come on guys," he said, "Turn around"

Even though I wasn't expecting it- irony there- the other three boys all turned their backs on me. I raised an eyebrow at Potter. "Well?" I asked from behind Alice and Bessie.

"What?" he asked, smirking "I thought I was allowed to see my future girlfriend in fewer clothes than usual."

I couldn't help but blush "Potter!" I yelled

He laughed as he turned around "Alright, alright!" he said.

Then, as soon as I was sure he wasn't looking, I ran the fastest I could in the direction of my bedroom, Alice, Lindsay, Erica and Bessie running behind, laughing their heads off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You can't expect me to change just like that," he told me as we were sitting in the grounds of Hogwarts, after coming from Hogsmeade, eating ice creams and for the first time having a decent conversation about us. The effect of not having anyone around us was just what we needed; we could be sincere to each other and everything seemed so much easier…_

"_Why not?" I asked, only half aware of what I was saying. The fact that I knew he was close to me was leaving me in a trance. The touch of his skin on mine was entrancing and I almost let my head fall on his shoulders. Almost._

"_You know what I feel for you is something I never felt for anyone before" he started saying._

_I didn't dare to look at him, but I shifted a little in my place, eating my ice cream with the same ease as ever. Knowing he liked me shouldn't surprise me by now._

_He sighed "And even though that is true, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not just for you to like me back. I want you to like me for who I am; even if I am one immature, self centred, egoistical prat" he told me, once again repeating the words I had said to him so many times._

_I don't know what impelled me to do what I did next, but I turned to him and smiled as I took in his handsome appearance. His eyes, that used to be of a magical hazel, were now of a dark brown, almost chocolate. His hair was unruly as ever and I didn't stop myself as my hand went up to his head, making it even messier. He closed his eyes as I whispered._

"_Believe me, you're neither self centred nor an egoistical prat. A little immature, yes, I won't say you're not," I laughed as he grinned "But I like that in you" I continued "I-"_

_I stopped talking as his eyes opened and his face grew closer to mine. I knew what he was going to do and, even if my head screamed for me to push him away, to stop him, my body only inched closer to his…_

I woke up in a daze as I wondered about the dream I had just had. The Dreams had been happening every night since I had agreed to go out with Potter.

The first date we went out- the day Bessie came- wasn't exactly what I thought it would be.

After the initial awkwardness, we started talking and I found myself even laughing at how he behaved sometimes, laughing at the attitudes I had thought immature before.

After that, we went out almost everyday and spent the entire day together. Even when the others were around we used to speak to each other relentlessly.

Before, if anyone had asked me to play beach volley in pairs I'd chosen anyone but Potter. After our first three dates, I almost dragged him to play with me.

In my head I kept telling myself I was only playing his game; making him think he was on the right track and that, sooner or later, I'd fall. Then, I'd just say I still thought he was the same jerk he always had been and he'd finally leave me alone.

That was what I told myself every night before sleeping, but every night I always had some kind of twisted and stupid dream about him. I just couldn't avoid it.

Then I came up with the plan of calling him Potter to keep my distance from him. But it didn't work.

So, on the last week before his parents arrived I started giving him the cold shoulder. I talked to him, but trying not to say anything too personal. Whenever we were with other people, I completely ignored him. I could see him getting frustrated at me, but he never said anything.

And then the dreams got worse. In the first days I only dreamt about him talking to me, nothing too bad. But then, I dreamt about all sorts of scenes. The two of us fighting; going out in Hosmeade; being with friends- some people I couldn't even recognize but the way we talked they were definitely friends; he twirling me around in some kind of fountain, as someone took our picture. Also, we kissing (what I think was a first kiss) in Hogwarts' grounds with ice creams, always the same dream. The one I just had.

And those dreams were driving me crazy!

I sat up in bed as I took a deep breath. It was the day the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys were arriving. I was nervous, to say the least. Not as much for Hermione- she was my professor after all, so I was used to her- or her husband, but for Potter's father, Harry.

I mean, I knew exactly what I have to ask him. I just didn't know how.

Getting up, I decided I was dwelling too much over the subject that was my cruel and complicated life. I took a long bath and got dressed. It was time to face whatever was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Lily" Potter said as soon as I entered the living room

Everyone was there as well; all of them completely neat and looking like angels.

Alice- who had finally given in to Frank the week before- was sitting with him in one corner. Erica and Chris sat next to them and Lindsay and Sirius were talking to each other. Potter was sitting alone in one armchair, grinning at me.

"Good morning" I told him as I sat in the armchair opposite his.

He looked at me and frowned "You're nervous" he stated "Why?"

"I'm not nervous," I said quickly. A little too quickly. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged "You keep twisting your hands and looking at the floor. Not to mention you have that look in your eyes that you have when you're dreading something"

I smiled at myself. He knew me all too well. Suddenly, my smiled hastily turned into a scowl. I wasn't supposed to like the fact that he knew me all too well!

"Well, I'm not. When are they arriving?" I asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

He looked at the clock "They must be arriving now" he said.

I nodded as I kept looking anywhere but him.

After a few minutes we finally heard bustling outside and we all got up as Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Weasley arrived.

"Children, we're here!"

Lindsay groaned, "They still think we're eleven."

I gave a small smile as the four people in question entered the living room. Their trunks also appeared magically in the living room.

Chris and I stood together in one corner as everyone said "hello" to the new arrivals. After all, they were family and even Frank and Sirius knew them long enough to be considered family as well.

Finally, about ten minutes later, their eyes turned to us "Lily! Christopher!" Hermione said.

We smiled as she kissed both our cheeks.

"Hi, professor" Chris said.

She laughed "We're not in Hogwarts anymore. Besides, if you're going to be in this family, you should call me Hermione"

He nodded "Alright, Hermione"

I kept smiling.

"So, you remember my husband Ron, right?" she asked

We nodded to the man. "And Harry and Ginny too?"

Again, Chris and I nodded to them in recognition.

"Very well then" Ron said "I'm starving; I hope you kids went shopping."

They all laughed (it seemed the norm for Ron to be hungry) as we walked to the kitchen. Chris joined Erica and I let myself fall behind everyone else. I felt I didn't belong there.

A hand unexpectedly grasped mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting it go quickly. I turned to see James by my side. "They won't bite" he whispered to me "I'm, by far, the most likely to do just that."

I laughed at him and entered the kitchen with a renewed strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you think of them?" James asked me later that day

He had somehow convinced me to go on a walk with him. I had mostly agreed because I wanted to go out of the house and think a little about how I was supposed to ask _him_ about the prophecy.

"They're nice," I said merely

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I don't get why you seem so nervous around them" he told me as we sat on a bench near the beach "I never saw you acting so tensely around anyone!"

I shrugged "I'm not nervous, really, it must be because of their jobs" I made up quickly "I've never been around aurors before."

He nodded "I want to become one someday."

I looked at him surprised "You, an auror?" I asked, stupefied. He had never seemed one to want responsibility before!

He looked affronted by my words "Why not?" he asked defiantly

I rose my hands in a peaceful act "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." I told him as I looked at the horizon, which, by now, was incredibly dark "I just never saw you as the kind of people who dreamt about being an auror. I always imagined you as a-"

"Quidditch player" he finished with me. I laughed, "Everyone tells me that." he said

I smiled "I guess it's because you're good at it."

He smirked "Did I hear well? You, Lily Anna Evans, just gave me, James Arthur Potter, a compliment?"

I laughed "Sorry!" I said, "Didn't mean to!"

He rolled his eyes but after a few seconds he was laughing with me.

"I guess we should get back" I said finally "I'm really tired."

He nodded as we both got up. I gave him a small smile as I started to follow him back to the house, my mind too filled with thoughts for any kind of conversation to occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why is it that you seem so tense to me?"_

_I didn't look up as I kept staring at the book in my hands, not really reading it. I felt his weight dropping onto the sofa beside me._

"_You know you can tell me."_

_I looked at him and smiled "I'm not tense" I said, "I'm tired."_

_He nodded as pulled me into his arms. I snuggled closer to him, the book long forgotten on the floor._

"_I hate to see you like this" I heard him whisper, "What's going on?"_

_I shook my head into his chest as small tears started to fall down my face. I knew I would loose him. I just knew I would. "Please don't hate me," I asked in a whisper, the last word coming out muffled._

_He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes concernedly "I'd never hate you. You know I couldn't!"_

_My eyes fell on the centre table and I smiled through my tears as I spotted the photograph album. It only had a few pictures of us, of our most important moments, but I couldn't avoid picking it up and bringing myself to a more comfortable position so that the two of us could see it._

_I opened it and smiled at the first picture "Remember this day?" I asked him, pointing to the picture of our wedding, the two of us in the middle, with three other guys around us. His friends. The so-called Marauders._

_He laughed "Sorry hun, but I don't seem to remember any bit of it"_

_I punched him lightly as I turned the page "Liar" I whispered. Next one that caught my eye was the picture we had taken when he had asked me to marry him. He was spinning me in a fountain. It was such a wonderful day._

"_And this?" I asked_

_He kissed my neck "Of course I remember it" he said, "How could I forget one of the happiest days of my life?"_

_He kept kissing my jaw line but I couldn't do it any longer. The tears that had dried started to appear again and I pushed him away from me, getting up._

"_What's wrong?" he asked me, a truly concerned look in his eyes._

_I took a deep breath. I would have to do it sooner or later. I just had to come out and say it._

"_I know we said we didn't want to have kids any time soon because it was dangerous to have a child with a war going on."_

_He raised an eyebrow "Why are you talking about this now?"_

_I smiled nervously as I put a hand on my belly "I'm pregnant."_

As I woke, my hand went immediately to my belly. I was, like always when I woke up from the weird dreams I was having, soaked in sweat.

"Bloody hell" I whispered "Pregnant?" I asked myself "Now I'm even dreaming I'm pregnant?"

Looking out of the window I could see it was still night. The first of two more nights I would still spend in that house. The first of two more nights and I still hadn't decided what to do with my life.

Sometimes I just felt like forgetting it all. Forget everything that connected me to the Potter family, everything that connected me to the magical world… just put that behind my back and go back to being a simple muggle.

But I knew I couldn't do it. It was more than simply a world, simply a curiosity, simply some people… it was who I was, where I came from, where I belonged.

'No' I thought 'You can't beat around the bush any longer' I told myself.

In that second I decided that as soon as I saw Potter's father I'd ask him about what I wanted to know. No more hiding. I didn't simply want to know it. I _needed_ to.

With that thought on mind, I got up from bed, even if it was still night, dressed in something decent and exited my room. Cold water always helped my think.

I walked to the kitchen being as silent as possible. Not that anyone could hear me in that huge mansion.

As I reached my destination however, I was happy I had been quiet. There, in the kitchen, by themselves and having a pretty interesting conversation were Sirius and Lindsay.

"-get mad" Sirius was saying. I quickly hid behind the almost closed door and glued my ear to the door.

"I don't get mad" I heard Lindsay saying. After making sure it was safe, I took a peak on them. They were both standing facing the other as if they had just seen them. But by the way they were speaking, I knew they had been talking for some time.

"Of course you don't" Sirius said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "Lind, ever since we got here you've been all over me. You watch my every move! I haven't been with _one_ single girl since we arrived here!"

She shook her head "Sirius, you're so dense."

I watched the scene with growing interest. I knew where that was going.

"Now I'm dense?" he asked exasperatedly "Well, excuse _me_ if I can't understand why the girl I treat as my sister is becoming suddenly _like my_ _mother_!"

All I saw was her walking to him and then hearing a huge "SLAP" I thought it'd wake the whole house. Of course, no one else seemed to hear it.

"You're so bloody stupid! Can't you see I don't want to be your mother and much less _your sister_!"

Sirius stared at her with wide eyes "What do you mean?" he asked

She shook her head "I've been trying to let you know since forever! I can't believe you didn't notice!" she whispered "I've been more obvious than James!" she said and she even gave a mirthless laugh at that.

I laughed quietly to myself but quickly put a hand over my mouth. 'Like it was possible to me more obvious than James' I thought sceptically.

"Lindsay…" Sirius said, finally understanding what she was saying, "You don't mean that…"

I could only imagine how her heart much had fallen as he spoke those words. I looked at her expecting to see a hurt expression, but all I found was courage.

"You know what?" she said, "I do mean it."

And with that- in a rather cheesy move if you ask me, but romantic nonetheless- she pulled his head down and kissed him fully on the lips.

I smiled to myself and clapped my hands.

"I think that's our clue to leave" someone said behind me

I almost screamed, but the unruly black hair prevented me from doing it. At first, I thought it was James, but the voice was much older than his.

It could only be Harry.

I nodded as we both retrieved from the door and started walking up the stairs to the rooms. "Finally!" he told me, as soon as we were out of earshot "I thought those two would never get together!!"

I smiled "Neither did I."

We were in silence for some minutes, as I thought about how to say what I needed to say. Yet, as I looked at him and finally saw him fully, my breath caught on my throat. In his hands, he had _the album_. The album that was in my dream. I kept looking at the album as I chewed over what that meant.

"It wasn't only a dream," I whispered to myself finally

Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow and followed my gaze to the album. Then, he smiled. "It's from my parents." he told me

I nodded "I know."

We looked at each other and I knew he, as well, was trying to find a way to speak with me about it. I sighed.

"Can I see it?" I asked at last, extending my hands to the album.

He nodded as he gave it to me and waited for my reaction. The first picture was no longer of the marriage, but instead of a couple- James and Lily- with a baby in their arms-Harry. The pictures were old but it didn't matter. I dreamt about it. It had to mean something. I finally reached the one of the wedding. And there were four Marauders and Lily. The next one was simply of James and Lily with Sirius, who supposedly was the best man.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" he asked me at last as I closed the album and touched it. I shivered as I remembered Lily Potter had touched it as well.

I nodded at what Harry had said, "Can't disagree on that." I said as I smiled proudly

Harry laughed, "You look a lot like her."

I shook my head "No" I said, "I don't look like her, I am exactly like her!"

"Can't say you're not."

I gave him back the album and a suddenly empty feeling took over me. "Why is this happening?" I asked him

"Why don't we go to the library?" he asked me back "I'd prefer if no one heard us talking about this."

I nodded "Alright. Lead the way."

We walked in silence until the library where he closed the door as we entered. We sat down and I decided to be as blunt as possible. However, he beat me to it.

"There's a prophecy." he told me

"I know." I said as I nodded "Remus told me about it."

Harry looked at me strangely "He promised he wouldn't. Was it because of that you find it out?"

I smiled "No" I said "I had found that out long ago. Sirius helped me too, he also knows. Remus told me about the prophecy without really wanting to do it."

He nodded. "Well, what does the prophecy say?" I urged him

"I don't know exactly what it says. That prophecy was made long ago, as soon as Voldemort died in the presence of a young boy and his father. Not many knew about it, but the prophecy ran between the light side and the dark side. That was how Malfoy knew about it and tried to finish your life."

I nodded for him to keep going "The prophecy basically says that now that everyone was released from Voldemort, the ones who died should live again."

It was mostly what I thought it said. "Then, basically, I'm destined to marry your son, even if against my will, so I can have little chosen ones-no offence- so that they can go around saving the world from psychopaths?" I asked sceptically, shaking my head after it "Not likely."

Harry laughed "No Lily, by all means take that idea off your head!" he told me "No… if you've been given a new chance, you are supposed to take it as you will. One is free to decide over one's life."

I snorted "Really? Then what do you tell me about Frank and Alice?" I asked "They're together, are they not? And they were together as well before!"

He nodded "Yes, I do know that. But you mustn't compare yourself to them. I don't believe they're quite in that prophecy."

My eyes widened "What do you mean they're not?" I asked "What about Remus? Or Snape junior? What about Sirius?"

"In my belief, Remus, Snape, Alice and Frank can't be compared to yours, James' and Sirius' case." He said seriously

"Why?"

"It's simple dear." he told me, smiling "Because the old _them_ are _not_ dead."

I thought about what he had said. He was right. The prophecy said people who died would leave again. People who _died_.

"Then what are they?"

"They" he said, "Just like you, are people." I rolled my eyes and he laughed "Lily, there is another prophecy."

"Another?" I asked bemused. There were two prophecies containing people having new chances?

"Yes. Another that says people who lived without peace and lost what they once had would also have another go." he said "Remus lost his friends, which were everything for him. Snape lost his sanity and everything he hoped for. Alice and Frank… I'm sure you heard they were tortured and taken to insanity. And they didn't see their kid growing up."

I touched my chin with my finger deep in thought "So what you're saying" I asked "Is that Remus is supposed to gain back his friends-"

"Which he already has."

"Snape his sanity and… Frank and Alice are supposed to have a child and see him growing up?" I asked disbelievingly

He nodded "Yes. While you, James and Sirius are only supposed to live again, as you wish."

I sighed in relief. That made matters so much easier! I didn't have anything written for me! I was me and that was it!

But then I remembered Alice and Frank… and Remus… they had their destinies cut out for them… they couldn't choose…

"Don't think about that." Harry said, as if reading my mind "They too can decide; they only have to fulfil their destiny first."

I nodded sadly as a new thought crossed my head. If I was only supposed to live again, free will like he said, why was I having dreams, memories from Lily Potter's life? Not only the ones I had during summer, but also the ones I had during my whole life! I wasn't supposed to remember, right?

"Sir" I started to say, "What if… what if I had been having… dreams per say?"

He looked at me questioningly "What do you mean?"

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain that?

"You must know I accepted giving Pot- I mean _James_ a chance, right?" I asked. He nodded "Well, ever since that, I have been having these weird dreams about him

It's like peaces of a life, of a life from the two of us. And I had them before too: the day of their deaths, I saw it, I dreamt about it. And I knew it was a memory too. But until a few minutes ago, I hadn't connected these new dreams I'm having with that one. But then I saw your album."

I looked at the album again "I got up tonight because I dreamt about it. They day Lily told James she was pregnant. She had that album. And the picture in the fountain, which is missing from there? I saw it too."

"The fountain, you say?" he asked

I nodded "Yes. It was the day he asked her to marry him."

He nodded "That picture is in my house" he looked down "You can't even imagine how hard this is for me."

I looked at me with a curious expression. "Seeing James everyday or Sirius was already normal for me. James is a lot like me so I didn't really think about it. But you… you're exactly like her."

I contemplated his words for a while.

"I know it must be hard." I said at last "It's hard for me too to understand and accept that I existed once already…" I broke off "But you mustn't see me, or James and Sirius for that matter, as copies of them. I know I don't want to be seen like that."

He nodded "Don't worry, you won't" he took a last glance at the album before looking at me again "About the dreams Lily," he started, changing the subject "I don't really understand them as well. But I promise I'll look it up."

I nodded as took that as the last thing he had to say.

"I'll be going then" I said "See you tomorrow Harry."

He nodded "See you tomorrow Lily"

With that, I exited the library and walked fast to my room. Once inside I fell on my bed but didn't fall asleep. There was so much on my mind… so much I had to deal with… and I had no idea where to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: first I have to apologize for taking so long, but the chapter is extra big (or at least bigger than the others) so I think I'm forgiven, right??**

**Secondly: thanks you all so much for the reviews!!! They were great!! And well, as I had some people offering to be my Beta, I took the first offer. So, thanks to ****iamnotafreakingGOTH**** who did a wonderful job in this chapter!!**

**Okay, I'm gonna go now, because my sister is almost kicking my ass so… review!!**

**Thanks**

**Love you all**

**Hannah**


	28. Summer 6th year: No

**Disclaimer: now c'mon, everyone who thinks I own HP put their hands in the air! ****Wow… so many??? Oh well, sorry to disappoint you but I regretfully don't own it! Sorry**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lily's POV**

"LINDSAY GRANGER WEASLEY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON"?

I groaned as I heard the voice screaming from the room opposite mine.

'Oh shit' I remembered hastily 'That's Lindsay's room…'

It was the morning after I had spoken to Harry about the prophecy (or should I say prophecies?); after I returned to my bed, I found myself falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the night, a dreamless one. And thank Merlin for that! I couldn't stand those bloody memories anymore.

So, when I was awoken by a high pitch scream from a woman situated across the corridor, it was only natural that I sprung to life immediately and opened the door to see what was going on.

As I stepped into the hall, I noticed I wasn't the only one. Erica and Alice were there as well, looking just as confused as I was.

"What happened?" Erica asked "Oh Merlin, morning breath" she whispered.

I laughed, but stopped quickly as I remembered I had it too. "It came from Lindsay's room." I said instead "You heard it too, right?"

They nodded as we all walked to our red head friend's room. As we opened the door, our jaws fell till there was no more skin to stretch. There, in front of us, was Hermione looking forward with a shocked expression. And if that wasn't enough, in front of Hermione were two ashamed and embarrassed looking teenagers, in the form of Lindsay and Sirius.

"Mum… wait," Lindsay said calmly "This isn't what you're thinking-"

"Of course it isn't!" Hermione screamed, interrupting her, "I just found my little girl in bed with a guy who isn't even her boyfriend!"

"No, no, no!" Lindsay said, stepping out of the bed to show she was fully dressed "We didn't do anything!"

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Oh, thank Merlin!" she said, "I thought…" she started, "Well, you know what I thought." she finished lamely.

Lindsay laughed "Girls?" she asked, noticing us there, "What are you lot doing here?"

They hadn't done anything? Phew! My jaw finally found its way back to normal. "Hi." I said. It was the only thing that came to mind!

"We heard your mum screaming." Alice explained, as she gave me an amused look, "and thought something nasty had happened."

"Unfortunately for us, it didn't." Erica muttered. We laughed.

"But I still don't understand what Sirius is doing in your bed." Hermione stated, "Pray to explain?" she asked her daughter, with an intimidating tone.

"Well…" Lindsay started, not knowing where to start.

"Sirius had a nightmare." I spluttered out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. "And how would you know that?" she asked, "Having visions, are we?"

"No, not really." I said, smiling a little, desperately searching for a good excuse, "He… he came to my bedroom first, but I threw him out." I said at last, trying not to look too happy about my answer.

Hermione looked at me for some moments as if thinking over what I had just said. Finally, she nodded, "Very well." she said, finally letting out a smile and turning back to her daughter. "Just don't scare me like this! And Sirius, next time you have a nightmare, you go to James and _not_ _my daughter!_"

Sirius, who had been dead quiet until now, only nodded back, not really looking at anyone.

"Okay, I'll go now. I think I need a calming potion." Hermione said, "See you later girls. And sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay aunt." Alice said, "We don't really mind."

"Speak for yourself," Erica grumbled, "I was having a _great_ dream."

Hermione laughed, "It's always a pleasure to be useful."

We all laughed as Erica sulked. Finally, the door closed and we turned our heads to Sirius and Lindsay.

They looked back at us without saying a word "So?" Alice asked at last, "What did really happen?" she asked excitedly.

In that moment, Sirius got up from the bed, deathly serious. Suddenly, it wasn't so funny. "I'm going to my room." he said hoarsely.

"Sirius wait…" Lindsay asked, but he paid her no attention as he walked straight past us and out of the bedroom.

Lindsay let herself fall into her bed with a big "huff" escaping her lips. "I'm so stupid." she said to herself.

Eyeing each other worriedly, Alice, Erica and I sat next to her. "What happened?" Alice asked in her softest voice, "Did anything occur between you?"

Lindsay nodded sadly, "It did." she said, smiling, her eyes full of tears, "I went to the kitchen during the night to drink water and he was there."

'Should I tell her I saw it?' I thought to myself. But I decided it was better not. I mean, it was pointless anyway and then I'd have to tell why _I_ was out at such an hour.

"We started talking." Lindsay said, "And then he… he told me he thought of me as his sister and... and I told him I didn't want to be his sister and then I… I…" she broke off, large tears rolling down her face. She tried, pointlessly, to clean then away before we saw them.

"Oh dear," Alice said, "Don't cry, c'mon. It can't have been that bad!"

"But it was!" she sobbed "I told him I liked him and… and he said I didn't mean it!" she said as another sob left her mouth. "Then I forced him to kiss me!"

I laughed, "Two don't dance if one doesn't want to." I told her wisely, trying to stop her from crying, "If he kissed you back it's because he felt something, don't you think?"

She shook her head as she drowned her head in her pillow "No." she said, and the sound came out muffled, "He's Sirius Black! Womanizer of Hogwarts! He'd kiss anyone!"

I had no other option but to agree with her. It was a known fact that Sirius was indeed a womanizer and kissed anyone with a good pair of legs covered by a skirt.

"How did you two end up in bed?" Erica, always the _tactful_ one, asked.

We saw Lindsay's shoulders shaking, but we couldn't decide if it was as an answer or because of her large sobs.

"We kept kissing and then… I don't know… maybe I pulled him to my room, who knows?" she said giving a mirthless laugh, "I like him so much… I can't believe I ruined everything!" she started crying again, more than ever.

Knowing that whatever we said wouldn't make her stop crying or change her ideas- which were, unfortunately, right- we just approached her and hugged her until her sobs became impossible to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Potter whispered to me, as we were all down on the beach. Sirius was indeed weird.

He hadn't said a joke to anyone, hadn't looked at any girl- even the ones who winked at him, hadn't said how incredibly handsome he was in each five minutes which passed. All in all, he just wasn't being _Sirius_.

I shook my head as I wondered the same thing to myself. Was it what had happened with Lindsay that had affected him so much? They hadn't said a word to each other all day, and Lindsay looked just as miserable, if even more. They sat as far away from each other as possible and kept stealing glances when they thought no one was looking. When they caught each other's eye, they'd just look away.

"I hate seeing him like this," Potter continued as he glanced at his friend, "And Lindsay too," he added, "She looks sad as well."

He shut himself up and I could hear his brain working. He got to the conclusion that two plus two was four.

"Something happened between them?" he asked to himself. He then turned to me, "You know something." he demanded, after seeing my smirking face.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

He groaned, "Oh, please Lily. Don't play that game on me! I'm his best mate, I'm worried."

I sighed as closed my eyes and laid back in my towel, "Just talk to him. Let him tell you. Then we can discuss options."

Even with my eyes closed I knew he was frowning. "That's really clear Lily. I completely understood what you meant." he said sarcastically.

I laughed, "One day you will Potter, one day…"

I heard a "thump" as he lay back as well, "Why do you insist on calling me Potter? I have a name as well."

I shrugged, trying to look as natural as possible, "I'm used to it, I guess." I said.

"Anyway," he said, but I heard the exhausted tone he had. "About Sirius. What did happen?"

"I told you-"

"C'mon Lily, you know he won't say shit! He never does when he's in a mood like that!" Potter hissed dangerously at me. I opened my eyes quickly to find him way too close for comfort. Even so, I held his gaze. Never had he spoken to me like that! Or at least not since fourth year! What was wrong with him??

"Well, bad luck then!" I hissed back, "If you want to know, ask him!"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Now come on Evans! Just tell me already!"

My eyes widened, but narrowed a second later. Standing up I picked up my things.

"What now?" he asked, still with that same exasperated tone I hated.

"I also have a name." I hissed at him as I hurried back to the house, but not before hearing him once again groaning with frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you just got mad? Like that? For no good reason?"

I looked at Erica and blinked. _No good reason_?

It was just after dinner on the last night I'd spend in the house. I hadn't gone down to eat and instead asked the house elf to bring me something. I hadn't wanted to face James and actually admit he was right and I was wrong.

"Are you my friend or what?" I asked, "Because sometimes I'm not so sure!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's stupid Lily Anna. I'm just stating the truth! You called him Potter as well, didn't you? So it was only fair that he called you Evans!"

I didn't answer as I kept staring at the book in my hands, from which I was reading the same page at half an hour.

"Lily, are you growing fonder of James or am I just hallucinating?" she asked suddenly, with the same ease she seemed to have with everything "I mean, you got mad because he called you Evans?" she asked unbelievingly as she shook her head, "That's not normal."

I didn't move, as I answered her, "No, I'm not growing fonder of him." I said, "I just… oh, I don't know what came over me, okay? I just… snapped!"

"You just snapped." she repeated sceptically, "People don't snap for anything, you know?"

I groaned, "I don't like him, if that's what you want to know. I'm very aware of my own feelings, thank you!"

She raised her hands in a peace act, "I'm just saying that, _maybe_, you've started to enjoy being with him a tiny bit more. I'm not saying that you like him, you were the one who pointed that out."

I ignored her comment and didn't answer. Instead, I stared at the romance novel in my hands, trying to concentrate in what I was reading:

"_I looked at my friend Maria and asked myself if she was right. What if she was? Liking him would go completely against my rules-"_

"- and he was everything I didn't want." Erica said aloud, reading over my shoulder, "Wow Lily. Didn't know you read things which were so… fascinating." she said sarcastically. Then she persuaded her lips like she had been doing when she was thinking hard, "Actually," she said at last, "It quite fits you. In fact it has everything to do with you."

I stared at her with an angry gaze, "Now what's that supposed to mean?" I asked bitterly.

She shook her head, "Nothing Lily. Just forget about it," she told me as she walked to the door "You should go to sleep. You'll be leaving tomorrow, don't forget."

I nodded as I watched her leave.

_Damn Potter._ He just had to go and ruin my last day at the bloody house!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally decided to join us?"

I glared at Chris as I entered the dinning room where everyone was taking breakfast. Sirius and Lindsay still sat each at opposite sides of the table; Alice and Frank sat together, as well as Erica and Chris. James sat next Sirius while the adults were all around Lindsay talking about something I didn't quite catch.

"Shut it Christopher" I heard Erica hissing to him. He seemed confused by her actions but, if he was, he didn't say anything. He knew that whenever Erica told him something like that, it was because she had a good reason. In this case, because she didn't want me to be bothered.

I smiled at her to tell her I appreciated her gesture. She returned it with a nod.

"Good morning." I said politely, as everyone else in the table answered in recognition.

I started eating slowly, aware of the set of eyes that were on me since I had entered the room. Damn him for making me feel so uncomfortable!

Finally looking up, my eyes locked with his. What would he be thinking? Maybe he was thinking I was a silly girl who never deserved anything he might have felt for her; maybe he was thinking in apologising (although I can't see why he would do that, as I was the one who started the fight).

He shook his head a looked back at his plate without saying anything. I sighed in sadness and finished my breakfast, getting up quickly to make sure my things were in place to return home.

As I left the dinning room, however, I felt someone following me. I turned back and faced an unruly black haired guy with bright green eyes. I smiled slowly as I waited until he caught up with me. Then, I started to walk again.

"I spoke with Hermione and Ron," he told me. I gave him a bemused look "About your dreams." he clarified.

I nodded in understanding, "And…?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Hermione has some ideas of what it might be, but we're not sure."

I nodded, "You're leaving today, aren't you?" he asked me suddenly.

"Yes," I answered, "I promised my parents I'd go back home. I still need to go buy my supplies and books for next year."

"Okay. I'll owl you then when I know something else about that." he said.

Once again, I only nodded. Then, a sudden doubt hit me. All this way since I ever knew about the prophecy, all ever thought about was me. I mean, all that ever concerned me was to know _I_ would be alright; _I_ would be able to choose whatever _I_ wanted….

But then… what about James? I mean, did he _know_ about the prophecy? Was that why he was chasing me? Because he thought we were _meant to be_?

'The wedding' I remembered. On Petunia's almost wedding he had said he didn't thought it was a coincidence that I was so much alike his grandmother. He… he had to know something!!

"Sir, may I ask something?"

"Of course," he said, "As long as I can answered it." he added with a smile.

I smiled as well, but it was a tense smile "Well… does… does James know about… about all this?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe so. At least, he hasn't heard anything from me. Only if Remus said anything. Or Sirius."

I shook my head as well, "No," I told him, "None of them told him." I paused sometime before I made my next question, "Shouldn't we… well, _tell_ him?"

Harry smile at me as if he was trying to explain to a five-year-old why he couldn't play in the road. "I don't think so. Not yet, at least. Look at you: if you hadn't known, you'd out there as they are, leaving your life without really worrying about having little chosen ones running around. By the way, with all respect, I believe you're a little too young to have kids."

I laughed, "Don't worry sir. I'm not expecting to have any for quite a few years!"

He laughed as well as we arrived to my bedroom's door, "I'll leave you here then. It was a pleasure meeting you closer Lily. A real pleasure."

I nodded, "Me too sir."

And I entered my room, closing the door behind me and leaning on it.

'Oh bloody hell,' I thought, 'He knows something. Of course Sirius told him!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Merlin, I'll miss you so much!" Lindsay said as she hugged me right before Erica would be taking me home later that day.

"It's only two weeks!" I said laughing as she finally let me go only to have Alice hugging me as well.

"C'mon girls, give me some space to _at least_ breathe!" I pleaded as we laughed

Soon the boys were hugging me as well and everyone was saying goodbye. To my extreme disappointment I noticed that James, who still hadn't said a word to me since we had fought down the beach, wasn't there to see me go.

I sighed. Even Sirius, who was still in the "black" mood he'd acquired after his night with Lindsay had come and hugged me tight and- although I suspect he was just trying to see how big my boobs were- he didn't just let me go without any other word. And that meant he cared.

'Since when are you worried about Potter caring or not?' I asked myself. Truth was, I shouldn't care. After all, I had only given him a first chance in the condition of him leaving me alone once and for all!

Setting my mind on that, I followed Erica to where the portkey was standing. My stomach gave a big lap as I saw who was standing next to an old umbrella, which was supposedly our portkey.

"All ready James?" Erica asked, I only stared at her.

He nodded, "I was only waiting." he answered.

I raised an eyebrow at Erica, "Okay… what's happening?" I asked cautiously.

Erica smiled, "I hope to see you really soon Lils." she said hugging me, ignoring my question, "Behave." and with that she walked back to where we had just come from leaving me alone with him and staring after her completely confused.

"Ready to go?" James' voice brought me back to reality and I turned my gaze on him. He must have seen something on my eyes as he slowly smiled, "We have to talk, you know that. I just thought that maybe we should do it away from them."

Slowly, I nodded. "You're right," I said, "Let's go."

He nodded too and the two of us touched the portkey at the same time. After a lot of spinning, we landed in my pink bedroom, James falling on his feet as I felt on my ass.

"Need any help?" he asked extending his hand to me, a roguish smirk playing on his full lips…

'Stop that thought Lily Anna!' I told myself as I accepted his hand and got up

"So," he started, "Nice room. Very… _pink._"

I punched him lightly as I saw he was going to laugh, "I hardly live here anymore," I told him, "I haven't been around to change it."

He nodded as I walked to the door, "I'm going to tell my parents I arrived."

"No, Lily…wait." he asked me, getting a grip on my arm, "I'd be better if we spoke first."

I shrugged trying to hide my nerves "Okay," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." he said, not looking me in the eyes.

I smiled, "Do you even know what is there to be sorry about?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah…"I raised my eyebrow, "…No. Not really. But I must've done something for you to get mad."

I shook my head, "No, you didn't." I told him rather honestly, "I'm to one who's sorry"

He looked at me grinning, "Lily Evans saying she's sorry for something? I'm impressed!"

I laughed but it soon died down. We need to talk and I was waiting for him to go straight to the subject. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"I really enjoyed your company this summer." I started, not knowing what else to say.

He looked at me with a new glint in his eyes, "Does that mean that you… you…"

I knew where he was going, "Remember in the beginning of summer?" I asked him instead, "When you asked me to give you a chance?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do" he said as he wore that confused face he had whenever a prank had gone wrong and he tried to understand why.

"You said that, in case I didn't fall for you in the end of the summer, you'd leave me alone. Remember?"

He nodded, "Where do you want to go with this Lily?" he asked bluntly, in a voice that didn't belong to him.

I took a deep breath. 'This has to be done Lily.' I told myself, 'This was your plan from the very beginning.'

"James, you're a wonderful guy…" I started saying, already blaming myself for using such cliché words.

He laughed, making me stop. I raised my eyebrow "What's so funny about this?" I asked.

He shook his head amusedly and then looked me in the eyes. His eyes showed none of his apparent amusement. "You called me James."

I smiled as well, "I did, didn't I?" I asked loud to myself.

He nodded, "You did. And it came along the words wonderful guy!" he continued. "Bloody miracle!"

I shook my head laughing, but it soon died down again, "I'm sorry." I said, and he knew I didn't meant it about calling him James, "But I believe we're not supposed to be." I finished.

He smiled sadly, "I can't believe it's ending like this." he said, "I mean, after all we went through this summer… Lily… please…"

"No." I said seriously, "I'm sorry James, but I just… don't feel the same way."

It all felt so wrong when I said it… but that had to be done. I couldn't like him. I _wouldn't _like him.

"Please…" he pleaded, as he got closer to me, "You can't not have any feelings at all."

His proximity was growing at an alarming rate. His fingers brushed my face as he looked into my eyes. Instead of pushing him away, I felt myself being pulled to his own figure… his hair, like always, messy like he had just got out of his broomstick…his lips masculine and blood red… his handsome face that I just couldn't deny that attracted me… and, at last, his eyes. They were… brown and with dimples of green everywhere that I had never noticed before. The closer he got, the better I saw them and I just couldn't stop looking at them, never had I noticed how beautiful they were… I felt his hot lips touching mine and I was ready to give in…

"Lily!" a feminine voice shrieked from my door I hadn't even heard opening. I pushed James away, looking at him with wide eyes and I stumbled to the door where my sister was, my head spinning from the sudden confusing feelings I had. James stood where he was, his back still on us.

"Pet!" I said, hugging my sister and silently thanking her for appearing. Merlin knows how I'd regret if I had done anything!

"When did you come back?" she asked me, eyeing James.

"Just now." I answered, finally letting go of her.

At last, she turned her eyes on me, "C'mon! Mum and dad will be thrill to now you're already here!"

She pulled my arm but I stopped her, "Pet… I… I need to finish something first. Why don't you go and I'll meet you downstairs?"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively in the direction of James, who was still with his back on us. I shook my head and she nodded, "Alright sis," she said, "But hurry up!"

I nodded and waited until I was sure she had descended the stairs before closing the door and turning to James.

"You better go." I told him coldly.

He at last turned to me. "Don't lie to me anymore." he whispered as he walked to me, making me walk back. I couldn't let it happen again. "We were almost kissing, you felt something."

'Oh my Merlin, Oh my Merlin!' my mind screamed.

I sighed, "Yes, I did feel something." I said, not even giving him time to let that sunk in, "Lust." I said simply, "All I felt was lust. You're hot and cute. Of course I wouldn't mind snogging you. But that would be it. A snog. It'd never be anything more than that."

He gulped but didn't meet my eyes. His face betrayed the fact that I had just broken his heart. "Just go James." I said at last, sighing and trying to forget his face and not feeling guilty. "Don't make this any harder."

He looked up at me and nodded, "If you wish that, I'll go." he said.

He nodded as well, "I do wish it."

And, without any other word from both parts, James Potter activated the portkey and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you done Lily?" I heard Petunia's voice asking minutes later, when I was still staring at where James had just been, trying to erase his expression from my mind and feeling small tears forming in my eyes for some reason I couldn't understand, "Mum wants to see you!"

Forcing a smile into my face and cleaning the tears I opened the door, "Sure thing," I said, "Let's go down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those last two weeks were spent catching up with my family. I found out my Hogwarts' letter had arrived the exact moment I left, and my family decided to keep it. They had already bought my books and supplies together with Bessie and a wonderful surprised awaited me as I read the letter: I had been promoted to Head Girl!

The moment I saw my new badge, I jumped up and down, screaming like a madwoman. Then I stopped to think who the Head Boy was I found myself praying it'd be the Hufflepuff guy or Remus- being Head Girl with a Slithering would be awful, and, even though Ravenclaw weren't that bad, Matt was the male prefect.

Thinking about Head Boy, I remembered Remus. How would be doing? It was almost two months since I last heard of him. What had he done?

I sent him a letter- through Bessie who used her disgusting brown owl- and he answered me saying he was all right and had amused himself changing his appearance everyday.

All in all, everything was starting to get back to its own place.

Also, I received news from Brazil. Sirius and Lind still weren't on speaking terms, and everyone else was just fine.

Oh, I was also politely informed James had gotten himself a brown haired, brown eyes hot girlfriend and spent his afternoons snogging her face off.

'Breath Lily,' I told myself often as images of the two kissing and enjoying the beach, 'Breath. You were the one who didn't want him, remember? He's not your property nor do you want him to be.'

But I couldn't help but hate James Potter every time I remembered the fact that, as soon as I was out of Brazil, he got himself a girl and didn't even _try_ to hide her! I mean, after all the "You felt something!" and the "I like you!" he hadn't even waited a month- or should I say a week?- to get a new girlfriend!!

It had nothing to do with liking him (which I didn't). It was purely the fact that he had lied to me! All along I was right: he was after me because of the damn bet and, when he finally got me on a date with him, he just moved on! I can only imagine how much Sirius must have paid him. Jerks!

"Lily…?" I heard a voice, "Oh God, who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

I turned my angry gaze, who was concentrating in glaring to the letter I had received almost a week ago, to my brother and Bessie, who were entering my tower, "What?" I asked.

"The book Lily." Bessie said as she pointed to the book I had brought up to read and ended up half torn and on the floor.

"It happens." I answered dully.

I saw them looking at it each other and sitting down next to me. I ended up in the middle of them and did my best to hide the letter on my hands.

"What are you hiding?" Henry asked me.

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't have hid it in the first place." I answered.

Bessie laughed, "It's the letter, isn't it?" she asked me, a understanding expression taking over in her face, "the that told you that-"

"No, it's not." I said.

She shook her head, "I know it is," she said, "You know he likes you, not that girl, no matter how many times he snogs her."

Henry gave me an unbelievable look, "What? Who? I don't want my little sister going around with boys! You're too young!!"

"For heaven's sakes Henry Evans, she's _sixteen_, almost seventeen! _And_ she's my age _and_ I'm dating you, am I not?" Bessie answered him.

"Don't worry about it Henry," I said, "I don't like him. Bessie is seeing too much TV and love stories."

Henry looked at the horizon, where the sun was setting, "I just want what's best for you," he said, "And I'm not sure that guy is."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you kn-" cutting myself off, I turned to Bessie, who was looking away, "You told him?" I asked, "Why would you tell him about James??"

She looked at me and shrugged, "He's your brother and my boyfriend. It's okay for him to know."

"No it bloody is not!" I yelled, standing up, "You have no right to just go and tell him about my private life!"

"Sorry L-" Henry started but I was in no mood to endure their sorries.

"Just get out you two." I hissed.

"Lily, you can't just-"

"I can and I did Henry. Just get out!"

They both sighed but started walking to the door all the same. "You know Lily," Bessie said as Henry was already in the house, "if you keep pushing people who like you away you'll find out solitude is much worst than you think."

She left leaving me staring after her disbelievingly. What did she mean with that??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I know I have absolutely no apology for this lateness in updating. I just have none. So I'll just say sorry and wait for you not to be too mad!!**

**Anyway, I already have next chapter written, so it'll be matter of time until I post it as well.**

**Also, after this Friday I'm completely free from school!**

**So, thanks for the reviews! I promise next chapter I'll try to answer everyone's questions but, right now, I have to get going.**

**Love**

**Hannah**


	29. 7th year:at least someone's in love

**Disclaimer: ****no, please… tell me it's not true… it can't be! Please… I just can't believe it! How come I don't own HP and J.K. does?**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Narrator's POV**

"Honey, hurry up! We need to get going or you'll loose the train!"

Lily heard her mother calling her as she hurried down the stairs bringing her luggage behind her. Unfortunately, she still couldn't do magic out of school so was forced to carry it all by hand. "Coming Mum!" she called back.

Walking to the car, Lily loaded her trunk in the bag and sighed. "Seventh year. My baby is going to her seventh year. And being Head Girl nonetheless!" her father said grinning as he put his arm around her. She laughed.

"I know," she said, faking excitement, "It'll be great! I can barely wait!"

Her father nodded as he let her go and entered the car. Petunia was already in as well and her mother had only gone back home to fetch her purse, which she had forgotten. Mothers, honestly. Henry would be going with Bessie, as the three of them still weren't on speaking terms.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

She smiled as she saw the concerned face of her sister, "Nothing." she said, starting to get tired of pretending she was looking forward to go back to school, "I'm just worried about my Head duties, nothing else."

Petunia smiled as well as she hugged her sister, "I'll be alright, don't worry." she said comfortingly, "You'll be the best Head Girl ever!"

"I hope so…" answered Lily.

Petunia squeezed her shoulders one last time and re entered the car. Lily waited until her mother was there too to enter as well and join them.

(…)

Never before the ride to King Cross' station had seemed so short.

Thoughts of seeing everyone again filled her head not in the most comfortable way. Her worst worry was, of course, James. She had decided she would be as cold towards him as she always had been. What else did he deserve after what he had done to her?

She was also worried about Sirius and Lindsay. Erica's letters never said anything too clear, only that they still weren't together and if they were talking or not or if Sirius, like James, had gotten a girlfriend- that was still a mystery.

She jumped out of her skin as her mother's soft voice told her that they had arrived. Taking her trunk out of the boot with her father's help, they joined Bessie's family and Henry and started walking to platform 9 and ¾.

"Will you be coming for Christmas?" her mother asked as she hugged them goodbye.

Shuddering and remembering her last Christmas at school, Lily nodded, "Yeah, I will."

Her father nodded, "I hope so. I want to see my little girl real soon. I barely saw you this last year."

Lily nodded sympathetically and smiled, "It's my last year. After that I'll return home and you'll see me everyday dad. I promise."

He smiled as she hugged him. Then she turned to her sister, "Take care of them Pet. And of yourself too."

She laughed, "I'm the big sister here!" she said, "I'm supposed to say that!"

Lily laughed as well, "Okay, love you." she whispered.

"Love you too pumpkin."

Turning around and picking her trunk, she glanced one last time to her family to say goodbye. Looking at her brother, she saw him looking at her, waiting for her to say something to him. But she didn't, only turning her back on him and going through the barrier that separated her from her world.

(…)

'First thing, prefect compartment.' Lily thought after she left her trunk in the trunk compartment.

She still hadn't met any of her friends who were, as always, probably late. And Bessie was probably sitting in one of the compartments- but remembering she was mad at Bessie made her remember she wasn't speaking with her brother as well, and that was definitely something she wanted to forget.

So she started walking down the train, knowing the prefect's compartment was right next to the driver's. She was so nervous she was sure everyone could hear her heart racing. It was something huge being Head Girl! Something she always wanted to be.

The "to do list" she had done some years ago came to her head. Where had she stored it? She remembered one of the things she wrote was to be Head Girl. She always wanted to be Head Girl ever since she had found out they existed. She was the one in charge right after the professors! Of course there was the Head Boy was well. But, she had no idea who he'd be. She firstly thought the letter would say, but nothing was mentioned about it. "Only one way to find out." she whispered to herself as she positioned herself in front of the prefect's compartment door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

(…)

Inside, instead of the amount of prefects she had been awaiting, she found… James and Remus. Blinking, she stepped inside.

On a better glance, she saw some of the prefects were there as well - the fifth years practically, and some of the sixth and seventh. "Hi" she said.

Everyone greeted her back as she walked to sit next to Remus and James, "What are you doing here?" she asked James coldly.

He didn't as much as grace her with a greet, simply showing her the badge in his chest which read… _Head Boy_.

She stared at it stupefied. "Wha- what?" she asked loud enough for everyone turn to her "But… but… you're… irresponsible!" she managed to say.

"Well, I didn't ask for it, so don't start getting angry about it." he answered in the same tone she had used.

Remus glanced between the two with a concerned face, hoping Lily wouldn't make a scene. But he knew her better than that. If she was to make a scene, she'd wait until they arrived to their common room at least.

Lily blinked at the way James spoke to her. She was the one supposed to be mad!! Not him! No one gave him the right to be mad!

And how could he be Head Boy?? Was McGonagall drunk when she chose him? It was the only reasonable explanation Lily could think off! Ruddy Headmistress!

"You can't be Head Boy." she said in small voice. 'Oh Merlin,' she thought 'Now he'll ask me out all the time. And patrols! I'll have to go on patrols with him!'

Then she remembered Remus. He was the one who had been prefect all the previous years, hadn't he? Turning her confused gaze on him she spoke "Remus, why aren't you Head Boy? I mean, you were a prefect!"

Remus smiled, "Hello there to you too Lily. How were your summer holidays? Mine were great, _thank you_!" he said sarcastically.

Lily smiled embarrassedly, but didn't let it show, "Sorry," she said, "Hi. How were your holidays? Everything's fine? Great. Now," she sad in a row, finally pausing to breathe as Remus chuckled, "why aren't you Head Boy?"

Remus shook his head still laughing, "I refused." he said, "And McGonagall choose him."

Lily was even more confused. Why would he refuse being Head Boy?? "Oh." she said. 'His furry little problem' she remembered. But why on earth would McGonagall choose James Potter, the eternal prankster? She could have chosen Johnny, the Hufflepuff guy, or even Matt or Snape- the Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects! But no- she had to go and chose a guy who wasn't even a prefect and was a bloody irresponsible.

'Marilia sure will love to hear about this.' she told herself angrily as a sudden wrath against the girl washed over her. 'Lily!' she scolded herself 'What's wrong with you?'

"Evans." James deep voice brought her back for her daze, "we should start the meeting."

Looking around she noticed every prefect was there. She was pleased to see Lindsay was the new Gryffindor seventh year prefect and gave her a discrete wave, which she returned with a smile.

Marilia and Matt were there as well, sitting next to each other as Matt glared at Potter and Marilia gave him what was supposed to be a flirty look.

She looked at James to see him looking at her and they both nodded at the same time as they stood up and faced the prefects.

"Good morning everyone." Lily said pleasantly.

"I'm James Potter, as you may now- and I know this may come as a shock- but I'm the new Head Boy."

All round gasps sounded and some giggles too, especially from the fifth year girl prefects. However, Lily didn't give them time to continue. "And I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl."

Everyone sobered at the second. Lily Evans was well known around the school for not having the easiest of the tempers, especially around James Potter.

"This will be funny." a sixth year girl prefect whispered to her friend, as they both eyed the couple.

"Funny indeed." Remus, who had heard them, said, making them blush until the roots and keep quiet the rest of the meeting.

(…)

"Lily!" Lindsay said at the end of the meeting, hugging her friend as the other prefects started to fill out, "I knew you'd get Head Girl! Why didn't you tell us?"

Lily grinned cockily, "I found out when I got home that my letter had arrived when I left! I'm Head Girl!"

Lindsay grinned as well, "You're Head Girl!!"

The hi-fived each other as they started to laugh. Then Lily turned serious all of sudden "I just can't believe Potter's Head Boy. I mean, what was McGonagall thinking?"

Lindsay laughed again, "I know," she said amusedly, "I can only wait to see how he'll manage. After all, he's quidditch captain as well."

The image of Adam Amors, former Head boy and quidditch captain from Gryffindor a few years before came to Lily's mind. She could understand why the fifth years giggled. She used to giggle as well when it was with Amors. 'So bloody _hot_…'

"Lily Evans back to earth! Earth calls Lily Evans!"

Lily snapped out of her daydream by Lindsay's voice who, by that time, was laughing her head off. "Dreaming about my cousin?" she asked.

Lily shook her head, "Not really," she said, "Do you remember Adam Amors?"

Lindsay's expression was a dreamy one for some time as well, "If I remember Amors! C'mon! He was- for sure- the hottest guy I ever knew!"

Someone cleaning his throat behind Lily made her turn. Her eyes narrowed, "Potter." she spit, putting as much venom on it as she could.

James seemed unfazed by her actions, as he smiled at his cousin, "Remembering Amors?" he asked, "He always did say I was a lot like him."

Lindsay laughed, "I can't deny you are. I mean, you and- well- Black are probably the ones who come closer to him in the looks subject."

Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Black?" she asked uncertainly.

Lindsay smiled sadly, "He barely looks at me, let alone speak to me. I see no reason to keep calling him by his first name."

Lily shook her head sceptically. "Merlin help you two on that."

"Anyway, Evans." James interrupted, making her focus her attention on him again, "We need to set the patrol timetables."

Lily wrinkled her nose, "Can't we do it later? Like tonight or something?" she asked, "I'm deathly tired."

James shrugged, "Whatever you prefer. I wanted to do it now because then we'd have the night free. And you'll be really tired once you get to the dormitories, don't forget."

Lily nodded. He was right and she knew it. "Alright." she said, "Let's do it then."

Lindsay watched the scene with growing interest. What would happen between them? She knew things hadn't gone so well during summer, but she didn't know exactly what had occurred. Her fight with Sirius had let her airy to everything else that was happening. In any case, she decided she didn't want to stay and watch, "I'll be going then," she said, "Meet me later?" she directed the question only for Lily as, unlike many times happened in the beginning of the year, the marauders wouldn't be sitting with them.

"Alright," Lily answered, "See you later."

Lindsay nodded to both of them and left the compartment in time to catch up with Remus.

"Listen, Potter, about what-"

"Let's just do the timetables," James cut her, "I have things to do."

Stupefied about how he acted towards her, Lily merely nodded, accepting the parchment and quill he gave her and starting to put down whatever they decided.

(…)

"We're nearly at the station." Alice announced later, when the train travel was coming to an end, "I can't believe this is the last time we'll be coming by train to Hogwarts!"

All around her the other four girls nodded.

They had been incredibly quiet during the entire trip, all of them going over the fact that that was indeed _it._

After that year, they'd never return to Hogwarts. They'd never walk the school's grounds; they'd never hex the first years again (in Erica's case); they'd never boss students around anymore (at least Lily wouldn't); they'd never swim on the lake with Sirius Black again (Lindsay, of course); they'd never snog anyone in a good broom closet (Bessie wouldn't. Especially because she had a boyfriend now); they'd never try to sneak into other houses' common rooms because of a boy (especially Alice, because she had gotten a guy from her own house). They simply wouldn't. Life as they knew it, would end.

"C'mon girls, no sad thoughts!" Bessie said, trying to cheer them up, "We still have an entire year to make life at Hogwarts interesting! And with Lily and James as Heads… it's be party all night!"

Even Lily smiled at that, "She's right," she said, "She's completely right. Let's get in that castle and show the kids who's in charge!"

"You are in charge, Lily," Lindsay said, "And I am too! We can boss them around!" she pointed to her three friends.

"Ha ha ha," Erica said, "Then I'll be sure to give you a lot of trouble!"

Lily laughed, "C'mon, I have to help the midgets to get to the boats."

"Midgets?" Alice repeated as she and Erica gave her incredulous looks, "Have you no respect for the poor souls?"

The five of them laughed as they exited the train, they thoughts about their last year at Hogwarts lost in their laughs.

(…)

"That was our last welcome-back feast in the castle."

Lily, Erica, Alice and Bessie groaned in exasperation.

"Would you shut up with that?" Erica asked "'That was out last feast', 'that was the last sorting hat ceremony we watched', 'that was the last kid we saw entering Gryffindor'; 'that was the last time we jeered the Slytherins first years for the first time.', 'that was the last time we rode in the horseless carriages to get to the castle'" she started quoting

"They're not horseless" Lily added.

"'This is the last time Lily says they're not horseless'" Erica continued as Lindsay opened her mouth, probably to say just that, "It's getting depressing."

They had just arrived to their common room, and Lily had already gone to see the Headmistress with James, who told them their basic duties. She was extremely pleased to see they already had the patrols schedule and Lily took a mental note to thank James for it later, although she never really did it.

"But it is depressing! I don't even know what I want to be yet!" Lindsay said.

They sighed, "Just forget about it for know," Erica said as she sat next to Chris who was sitting in the armchair by the fire. The other followed her example and sat down as well, Lily ending up sitting on the rug, leading in Remus' legs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lindsay's is getting depressed." Erica answered.

"Really?" Chris asked, curious "So is Sirius. He keeps saying this is-"

"The last time we do something," Erica finished with him, laughing, "Exactly like Lindsay."

Everyone laughed but Sirius and Lindsay, who did their best not to face each other. "I still don't know why they're mad." Frank said, "Sirius won't tell us. Do you know?"

They were completely ignoring the fact that the two people in question were still in the same room. Sirius and Lindsay squirmed in their sits but kept quiet.

"We have an idea." Alice answered, "But Sirius's the one who doesn't speak with her."

James shook his head, "No, he told me he was afraid- or was it ashamed? I can't really remember. Anyway, he said he was afraid to speak with her."

"But why would he?" Bessie, who hadn't known exactly what had happened, asked, "I mean, they're best friends!"

"I have a vague idea." Erica said as she Alice and Lily smirked and then laughed.

"What? Tell us!" Remus, another one was didn't know exactly what had happened asked.

"Well… they were caught sleeping in the same bed by aunt Hermione."

"Alice!" Lindsay finally shouted at the same time Sirius did. Their friends just ignored them.

"They were what?" James asked, "Sirius didn't tell me _that_!"

"Well," Alice said, "It wasn't exactly funny. Lily had to lie and say he had had a nightmare and had gone firstly to her but she had thrown him out."

"Lily, lying to a professor?" Chris asked, stupefied, "That's so un-Lily-like!"

"Ha ha," Lily said, "we were on holidays, she wasn't my professor. Besides, if I hadn't said anything, it'd be much worse."

"But what exactly had they been doing?" Bessie, always the curious, asked "They didn't… you know… shag?"

"Elizabeth!" Lindsay shouted, "Of course not!"

Again, she was ignored, "No," Alice said, "They were fully dressed. They just snogged, that was all!"

"Enough!" Sirius said, standing up, "just because you're our friends it doesn't give you the right to speak about our personal life!"

Everyone just smirked, "So, they're mad because of that?" James asked, as he still ignored Sirius and Lindsay.

"Pretty much. I think Sirius said he regretted it, or actually didn't say anything at all, which led her to think he regretted it." Erica explained.

"Go to hell all of you." Sirius said angrily as she stood up with a final expression and made his way to his dormitory.

All the others were in silence as they watched him go. "You can go after him now," Lily said, directing her words to Lindsay, "He's prepared to talk."

Lindsay gave them disbelieving looks, "You all suck." she said, not really convincingly as she followed Sirius' path up stairs, entering the room while all the others waited.

After five seconds, Frank spoke

"Think we can go eavesdrop now?" he asked as they all nodded and, in a silent rush, climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

(…)

"Sirius, can I come in?" Lindsay asked after she knocked on the door and obtained no answer. As he, once again, opted to take no notice of her, she entered and closed the door behind her, being careful not to make much noise.

She found him lying on his bed, his eyes locked in the ceiling and his expression blank. His dark hair fell over his eyes and hid the sad expression they showed.

She lay next to him and, just like he was doing, stared at the ceiling. She had an enormous surprise in finding out the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. "Copying the Great Hall, are we?" she asked amusedly.

She heard some sort of noise coming from him but she couldn't understand, "It'd be good if you said something coherent." she advised.

"I said," he repeated, "Remus did it for me back in third year."

"Ah," she said, "And here I thought I had finally found a quality in you."

She looked at him to see him smiling and she smiled too, looking back at the ceiling. An awkward silence none of them knew how to break felt over them.

"We're so _odd_." Sirius said at last.

Lindsay's eyebrow rose, "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well," he started, "Firstly, when we were kids, we pretended to date at the age of six."

Lindsay laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked, looking at her.

"I'm… I'm just remembering that time that girl, what was her name… oh! I know, Helena, asked you to be her girlfriend. She was like eight and we were six and she was simply unbearable!"

Sirius laughed as well, "Yeah, and then I took your hand because you were next to me and said you were my girlfriend."

Lindsay kept laughing, "Yeah! And then I almost slapped you for it, but before I could Helena took of crying!"

Sirius laughed with her as they remembered it, "And then you broke it off." he said

"Yeah," she said as well, stopping to laugh, "and then you moved and I refused to talk to you because I thought you did it on purpose because I had broken up with you."

"And then we met when we were nine again." he said.

"And you asked me to kiss you!" Lindsay said, "I thought it was gross to kiss you back then, but then you just… stole a kiss!"

Sirius laughed again, "Your… face back then!" he said, "Was so comical!"

Lindsay pouted, "What wasn't so comical was finding you with that girl," she said "Right after you had asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah… that was rather… bad." Sirius admitted.

"Bad? I can't see how you were able to date her! She was worst than Helena!"

Sirius laughed again, "She was," he admitted, "I was a jerk. And then you got mad at me."

"Yes," she said, "And never had a decent conversation with you until back in fourth year, when you put that beater Ravenclaw out because he had done the same with me."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I remember doing that."

"Ah, ah!" Lindsay said, "Back in that time you said you didn't do it because of me!"

Sirius grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

Lindsay smiled, "And then we became best friends."

"And then we became best friends." Sirius repeated.

They were in silence again.

"Listen Sirius…"

"No." he said, cutting her off, "Let me say this first." she nodded for him to continue.

"That night in your house, I don't know what came over me. You weren't in you right state of mind and I was taken away. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry I dragged you into your bedroom"

Lindsay looked at him questioningly, "I was in my right state of mind." she said softly as she turned her body to him, "I don't regret anything I did that night and I was the one who pulled you to my room. I love you Sirius Black, and that's all there is to it." she was really calm for someone who had just confessed her love to the womanizer of the school. But she had been so sure of her feelings that she didn't mind whatever he said to her.

Sirius shook his head, "You don't mean it." he said.

Lindsay cried out in exasperation, "Stop saying I don't mean it!" she shouted, "Look at me!! Do I seem like I'm six and don't know what I'm doing? I'm bloody seventeen Sirius! I know pretty well what I feel!"

Sirius didn't look at her as he stood up and walked to the window, "Maybe that's because I don't want you to mean it." he whispered, but in the silence of the room she heard him, "Like I told you that night Lind, I see you like a sister. Nothing more than that."

Lindsay felt tears appearing in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them down. Just like the night they had met in the kitchen, she knew the only thing that would work with Sirius was showing him she meant business.

She walked to the window as well and turned him to her, "I'm not your sister. I'm a seventeen-year-old girl, not exactly ugly, not exactly in a bad shape, not exactly stupid. And I do know what I need."

And, just like in that night so long ago in Brazil, she joined her lips with his making him want her and kiss her. And just like that night so long ago, they ended up falling to his bed.

(…)

"Why are they so quiet?" Lily whispered to everyone. They had been listening to their friends' conversation and were incredibly curious to know how everything would end up.

"Can't you see Lily?" Alice asked rather exasperatedly.

"What?" Lily asked back.

"They're kissing," Chris explained, his ear glued to the door, "and they just felt on some bed."

"I hope it isn't mine." all the other three boys said in unison. They laughed quietly.

"Maybe you should find another place to sleep," Bessie said as she stood up, "Or you can just wait on the outside. As for me, I see they're entertained. I'll be going to sleep."

Everyone other girl nodded in agreement and they all stood up.

"What about we sleep in your bedroom?" Chris suggested, winking at Erica who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry hun, I'm dead tired. Besides, you can't go upstairs." with that, they laughed and climbed the stairs.

"Damn Sirius," James hissed to the door, "Couldn't he at least wait until the second day to do that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's notes: I spoke about Adam Amors in this chapter and I realised I never told you where his surname came from.**

**Amors, if you take the "s" in the end stays "amor", which in Portuguese mean "love". See! I just taught you some Portuguese! Ps: to say "I love you" you say "Amo-te". The "I" is included in the verb and the "you" is that "te" you see. But "you" is said "tu" and not "te" in common language. Just thought I'd give you a Portuguese lesson.**

'**Okay, now on to more important subjects. Thanks so so so so so so much to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Today you just **_**have**_** to review because today is my big day!! Me and my friends will be presenting our dance group to a whole bunch of people! We'll even have stage!!!**

**Okay, I'm just bloody nervous, and I decided to post to take some of my nerves out. And then I'll go take a hot nice **_**long**_** bath, I'll do my hair, my nails and all that sort of girlish stuff!!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**And thanks again to my beta!**

**Hannah**


	30. 7th year: sex with a stranger

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: you know the deal- I don't own HP. But I own Erica and Chris! And Lindsay! And Bessie! And Henry! And**** Marilia! And all those other characters I made up for the fun of it!:D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know, I know! Let's say something we plan on doing this year and that we have to do!"

"Hey! I like that idea! You start!"

"Okay…I plan on… hitting someone with a quidditch bat!"

"I plan on… winning the quidditch cup!"

"I plan on seeing a quidditch player naked!"

"I… I plan on… playing quidditch and actually scoring a goal!"

"Why are you all speaking about quidditch?"

"You say something not quidditch related then!"

"Alright… I plan on… get completely smashed and have raunchy sex with a complete stranger!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"C'mon girls! I was just kidding!"

The five friends laughed as they sat around the fireplace in the end of the first day of classes. "Now, in real, something you really want to do."

Lily took her finger to her chin in deep thought. "Okay, I plan on surviving until the end of the year." She said simply.

They all groaned. "That's not a real wish!" Alice told her "It has to be something funny! Even the raunchy sex with a stranger was better than that!"

Lily stood up and walked from one side to the other of the room. "How about…" she started at last "How about I plan on… falling in love?"

The other four Gryffindor girls nodded. "See, that one is not so bad!" Bessie told her.

"Yes, since you are the only one from us who's single." Alice pointed out.

"Thanks," Lily sad dryly as she sat down again. "Although I still think the getting smashed and having sex with a stranger was more interesting."

"Did I hear something about sex?"

They all laughed as the only person they knew who thought "sex" to be a keyword sat next to them. "None of us spoke about sex, dear." Alice said, with a rather fake concerned face.

"Yeah, we didn't, really." Erica confirmed. "Lindsay, Lindsay… tsk, tsk… you have to try harder to satisfy him, you know, because now he's even hearing things!"

Lily laughed as she saw Lindsay blushing as Sirius sat next to her.

The night before, after they had fallen to his bed and while they were heatedly kissing, Sirius had confessed he felt something for his best friend. Lindsay, of course, asked him why he didn't want to date her. He didn't answer, simply kissing her again. After that, and although they weren't exactly a couple, they had decided they could be something more than friends. They had spent the day together and both of them seemed happier than ever. Only Sirius' fan club didn't think it as enchanting.

"Hush about that Eri," Bessie said "You know they're too sensitive about the subject."

The girls laughed again. "You four," Sirius started "And those four I consider my friends," he continued "Are pushing my buttons far too much for my taste."

The four girls stifled their laughs as they made him sad eyes. "Oh, Sirius," Lily started "You wound my heart with those words!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as Lindsay stood up, "C'mon," she said "Let's go somewhere else."

Sirius stood up as well, taking the Weasley's hand "Yes, go away. Leave us to our cruel destiny!" Alice said dramatically, which only made them laugh more.

"Oy, Lils!" Lindsay said as she was almost exiting the common room, and as loud as she could "Good luck with the sex with a stranger!"

Sirius grinned "Ah! I knew you had spoken about sex!" he said.

In the meanwhile, everyone who was in the common room started giving Lily odd looks. "I swear I'll kill that girl." Lily hissed as she saw a sixth year guy smirking at her and she tried to hide herself.

The others just burst off laughing again.

"Oh, screw it!" she said getting up, as her friends gave her odd looks "And what if I want to have sex when I'm drunk with a complete stranger?" she screamed to the apprehensive and somewhat amused faces of the Gryffindor students. It wasn't everyday that the Head Girl made such an… interesting announcement. "None of you business last time I checked!"

"See Prongs, if you still stalked her you could take the polyjuice potion and transform into a stranger!" she heard someone saying behind her. "And then you'd shag her!"

She turned and glared. "One more comment of those, Christopher Alban, and I'll make sure Erica is the one having sex with a stranger!"

Erica laughed as Chris ran to her and put a protective arm around her "Hey!" he said "She's mine!"

The others laughed again as the boys sat down next to them.

"Sirius and Lindsay?" Remus asked.

"Probably out in some broom closer." Bessie answered.

"They just left," Alice added as she hugged her boyfriend. "Lindsay seemed a tad bit murderous because of our comments…"

The girls laughed again as the boys just stared at them in confusion.

"Anyway," Frank started, shaking his head at his girl friends behaviour "What was that about the sex with a stranger, Lily?" he asked curiously "I'm almost sad I actually know you!"

Alice punched Frank in the arm as she tried to break free from his embrace. Everyone laughed as Frank kissed her and she gave in.

"We were talking about things we planned on doing this year-" Lily explained.

"And Lily decided she wanted to get smashed and have raunchy sex with a stranger." Erica cut in, smirking at her friend.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Lily, making her sigh exasperatedly, "It was a joke, people!" she said "Have you absolutely no sense of humour?"

"Whatever you say Lilykins," Chris said "Make sure you don't let her drink." He whispered to Erica, who laughed.

"Anyway," Erica started "When are you thinking in having the tryouts, James?"

James, who until the moment had been silent as a grave, looked up at his cousin. "Probably Friday." He said.

Lily wasn't happy to hear that, "We patrol on Friday," She told him "In case you've forgotten, you're Head Boy now."

"I haven't forgotten," James told her rather coldly "I want to start training as soon as we can, so the best day for the tryouts is this Friday. But don't worry because I'll make sure we finish the tryouts before patrol."

Lily nodded, "Alright then," she said "But make sure you're not late."

James opened his mouth to answer, but Erica beat him to it, "Moving on," she said, eyeing the couple sternly "The entire team will be the same, right? You're only opening tryouts for Steve's place?"

Steve Sparker was a chaser one year older than them, who had entered the team in the same year Sirius had.

James nodded, "Yes," he said "The team's great just as it is. And a good new chaser will surely lead us to the cup. Which we _have_ to win this year."

Erica smiled "I completely agree little cousin."

"Little?" James asked affronted.

Erica simply laughed, "You know what I just remembered?" she asked "That time in first year when Lily and you were always bickering-"

"Which isn't much different from now…" Remus added, receiving glares from both Lily and James.

"Anyway, they were always bickering and one time she called him little, and told him to start wearing heels!" she said laughingly.

"I remember that!" Remus said, laughing too "She also called him gay!"

Everyone else laughed except for Lily and James. The former blushed profusely. "And then he made her skin red!" Frank added.

"Golden red," Lily mumbled as she pouted "And it wasn't funny." She added coldly "Besides, he was kind of small for his age!" she tried to defend herself. James glared at her. "Not that he is now!" she added.

Everyone just laughed louder.

"Oh, screw it," she said, sitting up. "This just isn't my day."

"Going to bed?" Bessie asked her.

Lily nodded. "Yes," she said "Before I say anything else stupid."

She gave everyone a smile and climbed the stairs, still hearing noises from the common room.

Once in her room and nightgown, she entered her sheets and got herself comfortable. She sighed as she reviewed in her mind what has just happened in the common room. The only time James had looked her way was to glare at her. "Great," she concluded loud to herself "Now he hates me!".

Sighing again, she closed her eyes. 'And that was exactly what you wanted. Now be happy for it' she thought, as she tried to put a smile on her lips.

Somehow, she spent the entire night trying to do it.

(…)

The first week of classes went by in a rush. Between classes, meals and homework, people barely had time to just sit and relax.

So, it was no wonder that when Friday arrived in the form of a sunny, warm day, the entire Gryffindor house was ready to watch the tryouts and start the weekend some hours earlier.

And that meant the seventh years as well, who, after one week of hearing how much the NEWTs were important to their future life, needed a well deserved time out.

Lily and the girls made their way to the pitch together, only breaking up as Lindsay and Erica went to meet James, and Alice, Lily and Bessie ascended for the stands. They sat next to Chris, Remus and Frank and waited anxiously as the future Gryffindor quidditch players arrived. And then, their jaws dropped.

"They're all midgets!" Alice hissed.

"This will be fun." Remus added.

Indeed, the new eleven first years that had entered Gryffindor were there. As well as some girls who clearly didn't even belong to the Gryffindor house and were giggling like maniacs as they watched James and Sirius.

"You better start thinking in patrolling alone, Lils," Bessie said "For he surely won't get out of this in time."

Lily sighed in disappointment. "Typical." she muttered.

(…)

James was exasperated. That was the only safe statement one could do about him at the moment.

After sending everyone who wasn't from his house away from the pitch, as well as most of the first years who couldn't even fly, James was stuck with very few and not so talented people to see.

He groaned once again as a boy didn't even manage to throw the quaffle with enough strength to reach the goal posts. Actually, until the moment, he hadn't seen anyone score.

One hour later, and after seeing everyone, James went from exasperated to desperate,

With any of the people that had tried out as chasers for his team, he might as well start saying farewell to the quidditch cup!

Also, in less than fifteen minutes curfew would arrive. And with that, the patrol he had with Lily and had promised not to get late to. Sighing, he decided to make a decision.

"Guys!" he called from his team. "Gather around!"

Lindsay descended from the goal posts and so did Beatrice, a fifth year and Andrew, a sixth year, who were his chasers. Erica and Sirius soon approached him as well.

"So," he started "We have an important business in hands." He started softly.

"James, stop beating around the bush," Sirius said "They all sucked!"

The team laughed weakly, but they knew what Sirius had said was true. "Yeah, they did," James said "And that's why I need your help. We'll have to choose someone from them."

"That Karl kid wasn't so bad." Beatrice said.

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew asked "He mistook the quaffle for the bludger!"

They laughed, "Okay, that was bad."

(…)

Meanwhile, in the stands, a green eyed girl watched this group - and her pulse watch the boys had gotten for her birthday some time ago- with growing anxiety

She couldn't hear what the team was saying, but she could guess what it was about. After all, she too had seen the tryouts.

She knew how much James- and Erica, Lindsay and Sirius of course- wanted the cup. She knew how much it meant for them. It was their last year at Hogwarts! However, with any of the people she had seen, they wouldn't go far… they needed something else… a plan B…

And that was when a sudden idea came to her mind. Actually, it was a prefect idea! She couldn't understand how James wasn't seeing it as well!

"I'm brilliant!" she whispered to herself. Bessie looked at her amusedly.

"What?"

Lily shook her head at her friend. "Oh, nothing." She said, getting up "I'm going down there."

"Why?" Remus, who had seen her getting up, asked, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Not to tell James your patrol is about to start, right?"

Lily gave him a silky smile. "Yes," she said "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

(…)

"What about the Richard kid?"

"The one who almost felt with the weight of the quaffle?"

"Oh, right. Forget it."

"What about the Senado kid?"

"The one who tried to make Lind fall off her broom so she could score?"

"Actually, I believe she was trying to kill me because of my hot almost boyfriend."

"Why, thank you my char-"

"This isn't the place for flirting guys!"

"Sorry."

"What about Natasha? She was better than the others."

"Completely! She only almost fell off her broom what… oh, every time she took one hand out of it!"

"How about Ingrid Dymo?"

The six team members turned around to see the bright image of the Head Girl.

"Which one was she?" Sirius asked.

"She tried out last year, but you hadn't place for her." Lily told him as she approached them "She's friends with Beatrice and she was really good."

James rolled his eyes at her, praying for her to be quiet. "She tried for seeker." He said dryly.

Lily blinked innocently. "I know." She said.

This time, everyone rolled their eyes. "You really know shit about quidditch," Andrew told her, rather smugly. "We already _have_ a seeker."

She nodded as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the sixth year. "Potter's a really good player." Lily continued as if she hadn't heard him. She expected James to get the hint, but he didn't seem to and now everyone was looking at her as if she was loony. "I bet he could play _any_ position he wanted." She added.

Sirius' brow furrowed. "Okay… who gave Flower here fire whiskey?" he asked, laughing as he looked at Erica "You put something in her drink, didn't you Eri?"

But Erica was looking as confused as he was. Then, as she looked at James, something clicked in their heads. They grinned at each other as they understood exactly what their green eyed friend was on about. "She's… brilliant!" Erica said.

James nodded "She's a genius!" he said, turning back to Lily. "You're simply… amazing!"

Lily blushed but tried to keep her voice cold. "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Potter." She said "I just came to warn you patrol is about to start. I'll wait up there."

And with that, she was gone, James watching her walk away, his eyes growing with allure. When he thought he had seen all of what was there to see in her, she proved him wrong.

"Prongs? What was that about?" Sirius, who was still in the dark, asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

James turned back to his team. "Okay team!" he said, still grinning "Someone get Ingrid Dymo and tell her she's our new seeker!"

They all started at him confused. "Ingrid? And what about you?" Beatrice asked.

James smirked deviously, "I'll be our new chaser."

(…)

The two Heads walked awkwardly silent through the halls of Hogwarts, each lost in their own thoughts.

After Ingrid had been warned she had been accepted as the Gryffindor seeker, James and Lily departed for their patrol, although fifteen minutes later, like Lily didn't get tired of pointing out. At least she didn't when they were still talking.

Taking discrete but pointed looks at each other at the time, their boredom increased and finally James decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for this afternoon," he said sincerely "I don't know how you remembered that, but it was brilliant!"

She smiled "I didn't do anything," She said "I simply pointed out you were a good player, that's all."

James laughed "I love how you try to make me believe I had the idea."

"But you did," Lilt insisted, as she finally looked at him, "And I truly hope we get the cup this year."

James looked at her as well, "So do I."

They stopped walking, still looking at each other in the eyes. "Lily, there's something we really need to talk about. What happened this summer has to mean something for you as well…"

"P-_James_," she said gently, cutting him off "We were going so well until now…" she said "Don't ruin it."

James smiled and nodded as he touched her soft cheek with his thumb "Of course," he said "Anything you want."

She smiled as she took his hand in hers, only to let it go again and resume walking. "Come on now," she said "We still have a lot to walk."

He smiled to himself as he followed her through the halls. How did he ever think about forgetting her?

(…)

"_Don't worry, be happy_!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"_In every life we have some trouble; but when you worry, you make it double; so don't worry, be happy_!"

"Just shut her up! How can she be so happy so early in the morning on a _Saturday_?"

"_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo hoo-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo, don't worry, Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo-oo-ooo, be happy!_"

"Can't you see? She got laid last night!"

"Hey! I did not get laid!"

"Good Merlin, you shut her up! You're a saint!"

Everyone laughed sleepily as Lily ceased her singings. "I did not get laid. Even because to get laid you need two people, so I'm lacking a partner."

The other fours laughed from their beds "How old is that song anyway?" Bessie asked sleepily "I remember Grandma used to make us sing it with her all the time!"

"Yeah, I remember too," Lily said "Your grandmother is awesome!"

"I know." Was the answer she got, making her laugh again. "She's my grandma."

"So, Evans," Erica started "You never told us how patrol went last night?"

Lily blushed to the roots and was happy her friends couldn't see. She didn't want to remember the night before. She didn't want to remember she had let James caress her cheek. She didn't want to remember she had actually liked it. She didn't want to remember she had said they were going well. Didn't he- and she- remember that, just weeks ago, she had said all she felt for him was lust?

"It went alright," she answered. Last thing she wanted was her friends getting suspicious. "Just like any other patrol."

She heard a snort she knew came from Erica. "What was that for, Weasley?"

"You know, technically, there are three Weasleys in this room. So when you ask something like that, you might be just trying to guess because there are seventy five percent chances of getting it right." Lindsay's voice was heard.

"How can you think about _that_ in the morning?" Alice asked, "I'm still trying to open my eyes!"

"And I asked Erica Weasley a question!"

"Ah! She had twenty five percent of getting the right answer and she got it!"

Lily, Alice, Bessie and Erica simply groaned. "I'm still waiting Erica." Lily said.

"'Just like any other patrol'" Erica mimicked from her bed "Except from the fact your partner in that patrol was James Potter, my incredibly hot and cute cousin who has stalked you for years!"

"And has given up on me this summer." Lily added.

"And snogged a girls' face off in Brazil." Alice added.

Lily's fits slowly closed. "That too." She said with the most normal voice she could.

Also, she had finished dressing. "Nothing happened. We simply walked through the hallways. What's difficult in that?"

"Whatever you say, Lily," Alice said "Now can I please go back to sleep?"

Lily laughed as she finished putting her shoes on. "Go ahead. I'm going to breakfast. See you later." She said, getting up and going out the door.

As soon as her last foot steps were heard, the four seemingly sleeping girls came back to life and looked at each other.

"So, do you think the fact that she hasn't told us of that little moment in the fourth floor means something?"

What Lily didn't know was that, the night before, Erica and Chris had been making out in a broom closet in the same floor she and James had stopped and talked. Therefore, they had seen the entire scene and become, of course, curious about it.

"What do you think?" Bessie said, and then she giggled. "I could almost hear her releasing smoke when Alice spoke about the girlfriend he got in Brazil!"

The other three girls looked at the floor embarrassedly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Bessie. "What?" she asked.

"Well, we kind of have a confession to make…" Lindsay started.

"About James' girlfriend…"

"Well…"

"He never got one."

"We made her up."

"James spend the entire time sulking."

Bessie fell back to her bed and took a deep breath. "Oh, Merlin," she said to herself "Don't let Lily find that out."

(…)

"_Dear Petunia_

_Hi! How are you? I hope everything's alright back there at home._

_How's mum? And dad? And don't tell him I asked, but how is Henry?_

_I know it hasn't been that much time since I've left home and that you think it's a bit soon for me to write, but everything's just so confused that I have to speak with someone who I know won't judge me and will try to help me._

_I guess I should start telling you about school, right?_

_Well, it's only been one week, so, until now, classes are great. Loads of homework, I have to add, but you know I like it!_

_Sirius and Lindsay started dating! The very first night we came back. It was really strange how it happened, but it did. I've never seen both of them as happy! Lindsay especially. She has liked Sirius since she was nine! - Although she doesn't admit that._

_But that wasn't the real reason why I am writing to you._

_You remember James Potter?_

_Of course you do; you saw him the day I arrived. Well, that day- sorry if I didn't tell you sooner- we almost kissed. I blame it on my hormones and the fact that he is undoubtfully hot._

_Other thing I didn't tell was that, after he returned to Brazil, he got a girlfriend. Just like that: first he liked them, next moment he was snogging the other girl. I was incredibly pissed when I found that out; I'm sure you remember those days. It was when I got mad at Henry._

_Now I'm back at school and I see him everyday. Guess what? He's Head Boy!_

_He, the immature guy got Head Boy. And worst: I think he was mad at me for some reason!_

_He__ was mad at me! As if he had any reason for it! I was being all but nice to him, and he was simply cold. So I decided to be cold as well. If he could ignore me, so could I ignore him!_

_But then something changed. He's quidditch captain, you know? And on the tryouts there was absolutely no one that qualified for the team. So I had this great idea of using him as chaser and use a fifth year girl who is really good as seeker (his former place). And, of course, it worked!_

_Later that day we went patrolling together, as Heads. And in some point, he said thanks for what I had done. We started talking and when I noticed he was touching my check and we were talking about…us! Can you believe? Well, I can't!_

_Of course I didn't tell any of the girls. Nor am I thinking of doing it. I should keep this to myself._

_Other thing that also aggravates me is how he's behaving now that he doesn't ask me out anymore. I still haven't seen him with any girl here at Hogwarts, but he's always flirting with someone. Take now as an example: we're in Potions and he's flirting with a Ravenclaw girl!_

_Okay, I'm finishing the letter now. My potion is almost ready and Slughorn is heading this way._

_Love,_

_Lily."_

Lily quickly folded the letter and put it inside her bag. She'd have to ask someone to send it latter. Or, if she was lucky, her snow white owl friend would come and take it. As of the moment, she concentrated in making sure her potion was ready.

"Very well, Ms. Evans." Professor Slughorn said as she examined her almost ready potion. Lily nodded and smiled as the professor turned to the other side of the room, where, Lily noticed, James was flirting with the Ravenclaw girl Lily knew to be Marilia's friend. She smirked happily as she saw the girl's potion starting to boil, something that should not be happening.

"What were you writing?" Erica asked her suddenly, taking her out of her daze and making her look at her friend and then at her bag, which contained the letter.

"Oh, nothing," she said dismissively "It's a letter to my parents."

Erica nodded, and, although she didn't seem convinced, didn't say anything.

Lily looked back at James and the girl and, to her dismay, he was helping her get her potion right. "Slut," She hissed under her breath "Whore," She continued. "Bitc-"

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." Erica said as she was busy with her potion.

Lily's eyes widened at what she had just been saying. "Oh, nothing." She said "Is just that my potion's ready. Is should take it to Slughorn."

Erica smirked as she looked at her friend "Wait," she said "Let me take a sample for myself."

Lily paid her no attention as she kept staring not so discretely at James and the girl.

"Where are you looking at?" Erica asked at last. "At James?" she asked incredulously, after following her friend's eyes "Why in the world would you be looking at James?" she asked bemusedly.

"What!" Lily said, turning back to her friend, "I wasn't looking at him!"

"You were Lily, I saw it!" Erica laughed "Now, why were you is my real question."

"No, I wasn't!" Lily said again, almost shouting.

Erica raised an eyebrow at her, "You okay?" she asked slowly.

Lily shook her head. "Yes," she said "I'm fine" she answered, smiling at her friend as she took a sample of her potion and stood up to deliver it. "I'm going to give Slughorn my potion now." Then she cleaned her cauldron, picked up her bag and left.

Erica watched but didn't say anything. The moment she had seen Lily in the train to Hogwarts, she had felt something was out of place. Her friend missed something in her eyes she couldn't quiet put her finger on. It had something to do with James, that was obvious. The way she was looking at him during class while he flirted with other girl proved it. 'Poor Lily,' she thought 'But I guess I can't help her on this one.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: sorry for the late update! But I was lost for a while with this story, having the plot in my head but no knowing how to write it. But now I have found my way again!**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed!! You made me smile!!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**Love,**

_**Hannah.**_


	31. 7th year:surprisingly not her

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I know… it's traumatizing… how come I don't own HP? J.K. beat me to it!**** :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the following weeks, it was well known all over the school as a rule to stay away from the Head Girl.

True to be said, Lily was more irritable than ever. She reprehended people for things such as running in the hallways, eating in the hallways or even _laughing_ in the hallways.

All of her friends were extremely worried about her, but all of them avoided talking to her about it for only two things were due to happen: either she denied or she screamed. In either way, they never got anything out of her.

"Why are you running?" she asked a little first year Slytherin, "Does it seem like the people walking in here and trying to get calmly to their common rooms want to be knocked off by a nasty little git who won't respect anyone?"

The first year, even being a Slytherin, lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He said. Everyone knew by now that not saying anything or running away from her was much worst than saying "sorry". She would either scream more or doc points.

"You better." Lily said, "Now off you go. And no running!" she yelled once more as the boy tried to get away from her without running.

"C'mon Lils, they're kids! They're supposed to run!" Bessie said. The two friends were walking to the library in the end of the afternoon. Lily wanted to finish her Transfiguration essay before, once again, having to patrol.

James and her patrolled twice a week: on Thursdays and Fridays. The former Thursday, their patrol had gone without as much as a problem. They spoke yes, but they spoke politely and Lily was careful with everything she said. She couldn't repeat what she had said during their last patrol!

James had been disappointed with her sudden attitude, of course, but hadn't said anything, because he too knew very well how the red haired girl's temper was.

"No, they're not supposed to run." Lily declared, and Bessie only sighed as they arrived to the library and sat down in one of the tables.

Lily was more than exasperated with everyone else's behaviour.

The kids kept running around, disrespecting the other people who also lived in the castle. The older students also seemed to be having a plague of cheeriness, and Lily took it as her duty to calm them down.

But truth was, Lily was simply having an inner fight. And that inner fight made her incredibly insecure of herself.

"I don't get what is wrong with you," Bessie said. "You have been nasty to everyone and very unfair if you want to know."

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. "What have I done now?" she asked as she took parchment and her Transfiguration book from her bag. "I know I have been a little… sensitive. But that's because I'm overloaded with work!"

Bessie shook her head, "Sensitive? Now that's fun!" she said, laughing, "You've been unbearable. And you've been like this ever since the summer. Remember when you got mad at your brother and me? Well, now you're even worse." She declared. "And you're taking it out on everyone around the castle."

Lily started scribbling in her parchment as she took in her friend's words. "What happened?" Bessie asked at last as her friend didn't seem to want to talk. "What left you like this?"

Lily still didn't answer. She kept writing but not really paying attention to those words. What had happened after all? Was she that bad?

A single answer came to her mind. James.

She couldn't tear her thoughts away from him lately. Not since he almost kissed her. Not since he was cold to her. Not since he had touched her check. Not since…

'No,' she thought, 'Don't think about that'.

The fact was, she tried to blame all the thoughts she was having about him in the "dreams" she had had during the summer when she was at his holiday house.

And the fact that she kept denying all and every single feeling she had, was leaving her incredible unstable. And Lily Evans wasn't and couldn't be unstable. She was Head Girl after all!

"Lily?" her best friend's soft voice took her out of her thoughts. "Just tell me what's weighting on you. I'm still your best friend, remember?"

Lily gulped as she finally looked up to look at Elizabeth's dark eyes. Should she tell her? She was her best friend after all… talking to Bessie always brought some peace to her…

"I can't be feeling it," she said at last, and Bessie looked at her strangely. "Not for him, not now, not ever."

Bessie's face opened in understanding and a sympathetic expression took her features. "For James?" she asked slowly. Lily nodded as she looked down. "Hey," Bessie said, raising Lily's gaze with her finger. "What's wrong with liking him? He's a nice bloke, and he's much different from how he was years ago. He grew up and he likes you Lily…"

Lily shook her head. Her friend didn't know about the whole mess her life was. No one would ever understand. Besides, falling for James would go completely against what Mr. Potter had told her! He had said she was free to choose. And, if she was to stay with James, that wasn't she choosing at all!

But she couldn't say that to Bessie. She wouldn't understand. "I should hate him," Lily started saying. "I've being proclaiming I'd never be with him! That I preferred the giant squid to him!"

Bessie smiled, "What's that to do with this? People's opinions change too, you know?"

"I can't change my opinion, Bess," Lily said. "Just… trust me. We can never be."

Bessie shook her head. "You're hurting yourself, Lily. You've suffered too much already. You have the right to be happy too, you know? And enough with trying to save other people's life's and forgetting your own!"

Lily smiled at that too, but it was a tense smile. If Bessie knew how right she was… She shook her head. "Why don't you tell him?" her friend asked her. "Tell James what you feel and then… then you take it from there. What is to happen will, Lily. You can't change that."

Lily nodded. "I know I can't. But I wish I could." She looked down as she picked up her things, putting them in her bag again. "I won't be able to finish this now. I'll be going to dinner."

Bessie nodded. "I'll meet you later. But think about it, okay?"

Lily nodded "Okay," Lily said as she stood up. "And Bessie?"

Her friend looked up from her essay, "Yes?"

"Keep what we talked to yourself," she asked. "I don't want anyone to know. And I mean _anyone._"

Bessie nodded. "Don't worry, Lils. I won't tell."

Lily nodded as she exited the library, thoughts flying through her head. She and James were getting closer with every day that passed. Closer than she wanted, closed than she could accept.

She had to stop that. And she knew that, if she didn't do anything, both of them would keep getting more comfortable with each other.

There was only one way to prevent it, and that was to push him away.

Being cold to him wasn't working, for she always ended up forgetting she was supposed to despise him. She needed something else.

She needed to make sure he gave up on her.

And then, she'd be able to give up on him.

(…)

After dinner, she and James met in the common room, as always.

They started walking through the seventh floor (as the Gryffindor common room was there) and were supposed to walk through the sixth, fifth and fourth floor, as well and the entrance where the Great Hall was.

Lily still didn't know how she'd make James give up on her. She could simply scream at him like she used to do, say a few nasty things and then maybe he'd leave her for good.

But she had the tiniest doubts about it actually working. She had done that for years and he had never given up.

But she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't said anything to him on that blasted day of the tryouts, he would surely have moved on. But no, she and that big mouth of hers had to get on the way!

"You're quiet," James noticed as he looked at her concernedly behind those framed glasses. "Everything's alright?"

She nodded. "Everything's perfect." She answered, but she didn't turn to face him.

They kept in silence as they both looked for out of curfew students walking around the castle.

"You never ask me out anymore." Lily said suddenly. 'Oh shit,' she thought, 'did I say that loud?'

She cursed herself mentally as she did all that she could to pass the statement as casual. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and she blamed herself for being so stupid. Why had she said that?

James gave her a bemused look. "I thought you didn't want me to ask you out…" he said.

"And I don't." Lily answered him.

"Then why did you ask?" James was getting more confused than ever. Why did she remember that all of sudden?

"I didn't ask!"

"I clearly heard you saying: you never ask me out anymore."

"Yeah, I was stating the fact! Not asking anything!"

"Do you want me to ask you out?"

"Obviously not."

"Go out with me, Lily."

"I believe I said I didn't want you to ask me out!"

"You think you don't. But that's your mind playing a trick on you. Really deep, you want me to ask you out and that was why you said that."

"My mind is not playing a trick on me, and I don't want you to ask me out!"

"You do. I just asked you out and you didn't say "no". In other occasions you'd said that right away."

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Lily, admit it. You want to go out with me. You know you were wrong about me and you're just afraid to admit it."

"Potter, I don't want nor did I ever want or will I ever want to go out with you!"

"You did go out with me during the summer."

"Because you promised to never ask me out anymore!"

"There you go: I promised to never ask you out anymore and still, you- like you said- stated that I never ask you out anymore! That's a clear sign you want me to ask you out!"

Lily groaned with suppressed fury, "Well, but I don't want you to ask me out, I don't want to go out with you and I don't have feelings for you other than hate!"

"You don't hate me."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do!"

"No, you don't."

Lily groaned again at his childish behaviour. And at herself for answering him. "Whatever, Potter!"

"We're back to Potter now?"

"Yes, we are. Because I hate you!"

"You don't!"

This time, Lily didn't answer as she kept walking. He followed her with a smile playing on his lips. If he was lucky, he'd end up the night with the girl her loved in his arms.

"Go out with me." he said after a few minutes of silence.

She groaned again.

"You know what, until ten minutes ago I didn't hate you. Not anymore at least. But I can't say that now!" she shouted at him, "You're just the little immature insensible jerk you always were, trying to make me believe you've changed! I seriously loathe you. I loathe you with all my strength, and to think I almost kissed you…" she looked him the eye when she said that. The hurt in his was evident, but, now that she had started, she couldn't stop. "If you ever, but ever touch me again I swear to you I'll hex you into next century. You disgust me."

He looked at her as if what she was saying couldn't be real. She was kidding, she had to be.

She thought she saw his eyes tearing, but as soon as she saw that, his eyes hardened. A little shiver went through her whole body as he looked at her. He had never looked at her like that.

Sure, he had looked at her with amusement, with love, with cold, with so many feelings… but never like he was looking at her right now.

With a startle, she found out the look in his eyes was anger. No longer the hurt that had been there was able to see, the only thing in his eyes was pure and simple _hate_. She shuddered at that word. _Hate_. Now she knew how he felt every time she said that to him. That she hated him.

But did she?

No, she knew, even if she wouldn't admit it, that what she felt wasn't hate.

"You know what Evans?" James asked her, his voice dangerously low, "I'm fed up."

She kept silent as he took large steps to her. She was routed to the spot.

"I'm tired of your rambling about how immature and irresponsible I am. I like to prank. I like to have fun. I enjoy life. And so what?" he asked her, his eyes looking into hers with an angry expression, making her shiver. "But I do know when I need to be responsible. Yes, I've changed. You're the one who can't see it!"

His nose touched hers and he immediately took a step back, distancing himself from her. "You're so… closed in that little world of yours, where everything's so bloody perfect that you can't see what's right in front of you." he continued, "I'm not perfect, nor do I want to be. I like being how I am and I won't stop being it because you want. You don't deserve that honour."

He turned his back on her and started walking. "I'm through with you, Evans. And I can very well do the rest of the patrol alone."

Lily heard each word of his with growing pain. She never thought James could say that to her. She never thought James would have such a need to hurt her. She had tears welling in her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to move.

So, instead, she sat on the cold floor, leaning her back on the wall, and letting her tears fall silently.

Wasn't that what she wanted? She had managed to push him away like she had planned! 'It's for the best' she thought as she sat there, 'we could never be' she repeated to herself. But even those thoughts couldn't give her the comfort she needed. Nothing could give her the comfort she needed.

For the third time in her life, and the worst too, Lily Evans was heart broken.

(…)

"There you are!" Erica screamed as Lily entered the common room hours later, much past curfew and the time James had come back. "We were so worried! I was almost going to the boys to ask them the map so I could find you!"

Lily just shook her head as she started walking for the stairs, which would lead to their dormitory.

"Hey!" Erica said, following her. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you have anything to say? You've been gone for hours! James came back ages ago!"

"Erica just, please, I need peace right now." She asked.

Erica looked at her strangely and grabbed her arm turning her around. Then, she noticed her friend's red eyes and nose, her sad expression and the completely lack of sparkle in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, "I haven't seen you like this since… well, I don't know! You haven't been like this in some time!"

Lily shook her head as she tried to prevent the new tears appearing in her eyes. "I just want it to end." She whispered as she turned around again and finished her way to her bedroom.

Getting in her bed, she didn't even bother taking her clothes off, only throwing her shoes Merlin knows where, scaring her cat, which hid under the bed.

The tears she had managed to prevent until then started coming out and she held her pillow tight and curled around herself as she cried.

After some minutes, she felt someone else curling beside her and hugging her. And then, some other people doing the same. When she noticed, her four friends were there, hugging her tight.

"What happened?" she heard Alice soft voice asking, as, at last, her sobs subsided.

Lily opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out of it. There was no way to explain it without telling them the whole deal.

Sitting up in bed, she confronted the fours girls sitting beside her.

"There's something I've been hiding from you at some time now," Lily said, as she cleaned the last tears on her face with the back of her hand. "And I feel it's time to let you know."

And so she told them.

She told them from the very first day when she had gone to Diagon Alley. She told them about the hat, the memories, the dreams, the prophecy… she told them everything- only being carefully enough to leave out the part about Alice having to have a child with Frank. That, she could go on without knowing.

Also, she told them about everything that had been happening between herself and James since the summer. Their dates, their talks, their almost kiss, their fights…

Her friends listened silently and, as Lily finished, they gave her incredulous looks, none of them knowing what to say.

Lily waited patiently as she let the news sunk in. She knew it wasn't easy to accept that. Especially for Alice. Lily herself had taken years!

"Girls," she said, "I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier… it was just too difficult for me."

"So I'm meant to be with Frank?" Alice asked, "Our love isn't real love?"

"No Alice, your love is real. Even because you fell for him before you knew this." Lily answered as her cat jumped to her lap and she started petting it.

The others just looked at her. "So that's why you don't want to be with James…" Lindsay said, in deep thought "Well, you did a good job in pushing him away, that's for sure!"

Lily looked down, unable to face them anymore.

"Oh man…" Erica said, "That's so… fucked up!"

Lily nodded. "I had noticed you were similar, but I never thought about that before," Erica continued. "I mean… it's so unlikely to happen!"

Lily again nodded. "I don't understand why you want to keep away from James because of that," Bessie said at last. "Even because it just shows there is something really big between you two."

Lily shook her head exasperatedly, "I can't be with him Bess!" she said, "Don't forget Malfoy is still outside. If I had any kind of connection with James, I'd be endangering both of us!"

"Hogwarts is safe." Erica said.

"He already broke in once." Lily answered.

Again, silence fell over them.

"I'm going to sleep. This is too much." Lindsay said. She approached Lily and kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight, and don't think about this anymore. You need rest and forget about that prophecy for once."

Lily nodded as she smiled.

"You're falling between two stools," Bessie told her. "Choose well Lily."

And then, one by one, each of the other girls did the same as Lindsay and, at last, Lily was alone.

She knew she wouldn't sleep well that night, not after what happened. But at least she felt lighter. Telling the girls had made her believe there was hope after all. At least, now she had someone to talk to.

(…)

Next day of classes, Lily dreaded having to face James which would without a doubt happen as, when they had chosen their NEWTs class, James made sure to sign in every and each one Lily was taking.

'I bet he's not happy about that too now' Lily thought to herself sarcastically.

"Good Morning class!" professor Joy, their Transfiguration professor, said. "I hope all of you brought your essays?"

Lily slapped herself mentally. With everything that had happened she had completely forgotten the essay!

'Why did I even bother getting up?' she asked herself.

"You okay Lils?" Lindsay asked next to her, as she took her essay from her bag to handle it.

"I didn't finish my essay last night." Lily said as she saw the professor approaching. "I'm Head Girl, I'm supposed to give out an example!"

"It happens," Lindsay said. "Just say the truth and I'm sure he'll understand. Or that your cat ate it."

Lily laughed, "Yes, because he _definitely_ likes paper!"

"Your essays girls?" professor Joy asked. Alice, Bessie, Erica and Lindsay all gave theirs and he eyed Lily surprised. "You haven't done yours, Ms. Evans?"

Lily took her half finished essay from her bag, "I haven't finished it, professor. I was going to do it after patrol, but I was incredibly tired and forgot." She said.

Professor Joy nodded sympathetically, "Just finish it and give it to me next class. And make sure this won't happen again." He said.

Lily smiled, "Thanks professor, I promise you it won't."

He nodded as he walked back to his desk. "Mr. Potter! I'd appreciate very much if you and Ms. Mello would stop talking!" he said sternly.

Lily's head turned quickly as the professor spoke. Her heart gave a lump as she saw indeed James was sitting next to Marilia and they were talking animatedly.

'No' she thought, 'No. He wouldn't!'

But she knew he had every right to. If James wanted to be with Marilia, Lily was no longer able to stop it.

"You asked for it," Erica said as she saw where her friend's gaze was directed, "You said that was the better for both of you, so now just stuff it."

"Don't be so harsh Erica!" Alice said, "But she's kind of right," she ended up admitting, "You brought this to yourself."

Lily huffed, "You're not seeing me complaining are you?" she asked.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Albright, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger-Weasley and Ms. Evans! I'd like you to pay attention as well!! You have NEWTs this year and needn't I remind you the importance of those exams!"

"Sorry professor." They mumbled as their concentrated their minds on the class again.

Every few minutes, Lily would take a glance at James and see him deep in conversation either with Marilia, her other friend from Ravenclaw he had been flirting with in Potions or with the Marauders.

One of those times, she found him looking back at her. But, not giving her the time of the day, he quickly looked away.

(…)

September came to an end as the cold started to stir around the castle.

And with the first day of October came the first quidditch match for Gryffindor, which was against Hufflepuff. Everyone was excited to see how the new member of the Gryffindor quidditch team would fit in, and also how James would be playing as chaser.

Everyone except one red haired girl, of course. She hated the idea of having to see the quidditch team playing, even if she was a quidditch lover.

The things between her and the captain of the team she was supposed to be supporting weren't that famous. James had rearranged the patrols so as not to have to patrol with her. Instead- and to Lily's chagrin- he started patrolling with Marilia and Lily was forced to patrol with Matt.

Even if she and Matt were friends, things were incredibly awkward between them and she found patrolling to be incredibly boring.

And now, the only time James spoke to her was about meetings with the Headmistress and the occasional Hogsmead trip.

All in all, Lily was miserable.

"C'mon Evans, stop being so stubborn," Alice said as she Lily and Bessie were seating on the stands, waiting for the game to begin. "You love quidditch! Just forget who's playing!"

"As if it was possible to do that," Lily said bitterly. "With Mello on the other side waving a huge flag with James on it!"

Bessie and Alice laughed, "Well, that's kind of fun," Bessie said, but, seeing her friend's expression she added, "Think about it like this, Lia is making a fool of herself!"

"But Potter likes it!" Lily said back.

"Oh, cut the crap," Alice said. "You wanted it like this because of that prophecy, so just accept it now!"

Lily nodded, and was going to answer when a little boy appeared next to her. "The Headmistress wishes to speak with you," he said. "She's up there."

Lily nodded, "Tell her I'm going," she said, and then turned to her friends, "I wonder what she wants with me," Lily questioned herself. The other two shrugged. "I'll get going then."

They nodded. "Hurry up!" she heard Bessie saying as she climbed the stairs to where professor McGonagall was.

"You wished to see me, professor?" Lily said.

McGonagall smiled, "Yes, Lily, I did."

Lily was surprised to be called Lily and not Ms. Evans, but didn't say anything. "Take a seat please."

Lily did as she was told and sat in the place the Headmistress told her. And only after did she notice which place was that: it was of the person who commented the game!

"Professor?" Lily asked, a hint of a smile in her lips.

"Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff boy who was supposed to comment the game won't be able to come. You should take his place."

Lily opened her mouth in shock, but quickly recovered, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks professor! But I don't see why you chose me!"

The headmistress smiled kindly as she looked at her pupil "I felt you need something to cheer up. And what better than quidditch?"

Lily smiled too as she prepared herself. The game was about to start and she felt nervous. She was taking part in the quidditch game!

"Welcome to the first game of quidditch of this year!" she started, and many looked up surprised to see the Head Girl there. "We're starting off with the team of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Lily made her voice heard over the crowd. Yes, she liked to be there. "And here are the Gryffindors! Weasley, Black, Weasley, Potter, Bossini, Aldriak and Dymo- the new team seeker!"

James heard a known voice announcing their names as they entered and looked up surprised. Lily was the one making the game comments! He smiled to himself as he heard her. She knew a lot about quidditch, that was for sure. She'd be great, he knew it. His smile quickly turned into a frown, remembering what had happened between them weeks earlier. But he couldn't think about that now. He had a game to win!

"And here come the rival team, the Hufflepuffs: Laurini, Smith, Wade, Tilden, Holt, Foner and Verde!"

The game started and everyone followed with utter attention every move of the players. Until now, Gryffindor had the lead, but Hufflepuff was putting a strong fight and there were no scores. James was also proving himself to be a great chaser, maybe better than seeker.

"And Potter gets the quaffle!" Lily said, "He throws it to Bossini who catches it perfectly. Aldriak in near the goal post, and so is Potter now. Wade and Holt are getting closer, but Bossini manages to send it at Andrew. Andrew sends it to Potter and… he fails." Lily said, "What is it, Potter? The flag is bothering you much?" she asked on impulse, only to blush after. She looked sideways at the Headmistress and, to her surprise; she seemed to be shaking with suppressed laugh.

(…)

The game came to an end with Gryffindor winning three hundred to eighty. After Lily comment about the flag, Marilia had stored it in her bag, blushing, and James had decided to show her he cared about no flag. Saying he had been hard on the Hufflepuffs would be an understatement.

The party after the game was also enormous. As always, the Marauders had everything planned out in their common room.

"Sirius, I seriously hope there isn't any alcohol in here." Lily told him firmly.

Sirius hugged her, pulling her feet off the floor. "You were fantastic back there, Flower!" he told her.

Lily sighed, "I want all the alcohol out. And," she added as Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "Compliments will get you nowhere."

Her black haired friends pouted, "Please?" he asked.

"Do it or I'll send everyone to bed." Lily threatened.

Sirius nodded, "Alright, alright. You're no fun."

Lily smirked. "Tell me something new."

Sirius continued mumbling to himself as he vanished all the alcohol from the room.

"Great, now you made him grumpy!"

Lily turned and smiled at Lindsay, who was watching Sirius with a wide smile, "He's such a kid sometimes, you know. That's what I like in him."

Lily nodded, "I know. And you are great together too." She said. "Now go and do something with his humour!"

Lindsay laughed as she walked to Sirius and pulled him to the dance floor. He made no objections as he put his hands on her hips.

"Lily!" Bessie said as she encircled her friend with her arms. "There you are! You were fantastic!" she said.

Lily laughed too, "You should be saying that to the players, you know?" Bessie shrugged. "Have you seen Potter?" she asked suddenly, remembering she still hadn't seen him after they left the pitch and that he was the captain.

Bessie smile disappeared just like that. But she quickly replaced it by another, "Nope, have no idea where he is."

Lily knew that smile… it was her friend's smile whenever something she didn't want to tell was happening. Lily heart started beating faster. She had an idea of what it was Bessie didn't want to tell her. "Elizabeth…" she pleaded, "He's not… with her, is he?"

Bessie looked at the floor and gulped as she nodded. "I'm sorry Lily." She said.

Lily happiness vanished just like that. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Lily, you really shouldn't…"

"Elizabeth! Where is he??" Lily demanded, attracting many attentions to herself. But she didn't care about that anymore.

"Outside the portrait hole." Bessie answered. "But you shouldn't- Lily! Wait up, Lily!" she screamed, but her friend wasn't hearing her. She was blinded to anything else but the fact that…

She quickly opened the portrait hole only to find James with… surprisingly _not_ Marilia. Lily stared wordlessly as James made out with a sixth year Hufflepuff!

Someone behind her coughed loudly making James and the girl drift apart. Lily looked back to see Remus there. He gave her a reassuring smile as he turned to James, who was smirking, and to the girl, who was looking incredibly embarrassed.

"That's against the school rules, if I must remember you," Lily said, gaining back her voice and her control over herself, "No matter how many games you win- or loose," she added, looking at the girl she now recognized as Rosa Verde, the Hufflepuff seeker "rules are rules." She finished. "Ten points from each house."

James continued smirking, "Ten points worthy," he said, as he turned back to the girl, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

The girl nodded and, with once last smug look at Lily- her embarrassment long forgotten- she disappeared, supposedly to go back to her common room.

James and Lily stayed there, facing each other. At last, Lily spoke. "And you say you're responsible, Potter." She said, before turning and entering the common room again.

Remus gave his animagus friend a disapproving stare, "She was seething, Prongs." He said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

James shrugged, "She was seething? Her problem." He smirked, "But that Hufflepuff… yami!"

Remus once again gave him a disapproving look, "I hope you're sure of what you're doing."

James put an arm around his friend's shoulder in a friendly gesture, "Don't worry, Moony! Now let's enjoy the party!"

Remus finally smiled as his friend led him through the portrait hole. 'Stupid stag' he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: so, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!**

**Hope you liked this.**

**Love,**

**Hannah**

**Ps: Review!**


	32. 7th year:boys

"He must be nuts."

"Yeah, I agree. He's off his rockers."

"When has he behaved like this?? He never behaved like this before!"

"Actually he did. Forth year, before Flower."

"So he decided to go back to old habits?"

"You know the saying: old habits die hard."

"Would you mind stop talking about James?"

The eight people in question- Remus, Chris, Sirius, Frank, Bessie, Erica, Lindsay and Alice- looked at Lily as if they hadn't known she was there before. "Whatever he does is his problem." She said, trying to put an end to that conversation.

Her friends- the ones who actually knew of her feelings for said Potter- gave her a "You-asked-for-it" look, but the guys simply shrugged.

"You know, for someone who doesn't care, you seemed extremely upset." Remus told her as he gave her a knowing look.

Lily rolled her eyes and made a forceful laugh. "Give me a break here, Remi. It's Saturday for Merlin's sakes!"

The reason why everyone was so concernedly talking about James was the fact that he, as everyone said, seemed to take up the responsibility of substitute Sirius Black, who was now too busy snogging his own girlfriend to have time for anyone else.

The thing was, that James was constantly seen with different girls, and, although he, at that point, had only kissed two of them, people doubted he would continue so resigned for long.

"I'm seriously thinking Sirius must have switched his brain with James'," Erica said suddenly, turning her gaze to said boy. "Sirius, what have you done?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's not true." Chris said. "Remember that talk you had with him?"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you tell him exactly, _Black_? Have you been ruining my cousin?"

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "I didn't say anything he needn't hear. One night he came back from the patrols completely pissed with Flower, and I simply told him there were other girls who would like to be with him."

In that moment, the object of their conversion, meaning James, entered the common room with a sixth year girl with him. As soon as he saw his friends, he said goodbye to her and walked to where they were, sitting next to them. Immediately, the conversation ceased.

"What?" he asked. "Why did you stop talking?"

Sirius shrugged as he detangled himself from Lindsay. "Too busy snogging."

Frank and Chris did the same, "Me too." They said at the same time, as Erica and Alice rolled their eyes.

James turned his gaze to Remus and Bessie. "Now, don't tell me the two of you too?"

"Merlin, no! Lily would kill me if I did something behind her brother's back!" Bessie said. "We were just… watching them."

James raised an eyebrow at them, "Ahhh," he said at last. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Of course not Prongs!" Sirius said, scandalized. "We would never do such thing!"

"I'll pretend I believe you," James said as he turned his gaze to Lily. "McGonagall asked me to tell you we have to prepare the Halloween feast."

Lily nodded, "I was expecting it already," she said. "On the previous years prefects were supposed to help as well, so I kind of know what to do."

James nodded. "You want to discuss it now or…?"

"Not now," Lily answered. "Tomorrow maybe."

James nodded. "Alright then. I'll be going up. See you later guys."

They watched him going up the stairs before everyone- minus Lily- turned their eyes to Sirius.

"What?" he asked, bemused. "Is there something on my face?"

"Go talk to him," Alice said. "Knock some sense into him."

Sirius pouted. "Do I have to? He'll learn eventually!"

"Just go, Sirius!" Erica said demandingly.

"Alright." Sirius said, getting up. "But only because you asked nicely."

Erica just shook her head and smiled at him as they all watched him going up the stairs.

(…)

"Prongs, my dear friend, you need to stop this before you do something you regret."

James looked up from the book he was reading to face his mate with a raised eyebrow, "Stop what?" he asked bemused.

Sirius sat down in James' bed and eyed him like he was a disobeying child whom he needed to show the right path. "Stop this… this I-want-to-become-the-new-Sirius-Black thing."

James stared amusedly at Sirius, "And who said I wanted to become the new Sirius Black?" he asked. "I'm only following your advice."

Sirius shook his head. "James I'm your best friend; I can tell what happened with Lily hurt you, but this isn't the way to get over it."

James shook his head as he looked back at his book, "You have no idea of what happened with Evans." he said icily, although he knew Sirius wasn't the one to blame.

"No, I haven't." Sirius said. "But I know it changed you. I may seem like I don't see it, but I know pretty well what's going around here, what goes through that mind of yours."

James shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Believe me if you want Prongs. But trust me, what you're doing won't get you anywhere, and much less make you forget Lily." With that, Sirius got up and headed for the door. However, when his hand was in the doorknob, he stopped again. "You're not the same as you were, James. And I'm not sure this new self is better than the old."

He opened the door and left, slamming it on his way out.

(…)

"Potter! Potter!" Lily called two days later as she followed him through the hallways, "James Arthur Potter!" she called one last time.

He stopped and turned around, surprised to hear someone calling him by his full name. When he saw who it was, however, he sighed in discontentment. "What now, Evans?" he asked.

Lily walked to him, her face set with an icy expression, so as to match his own, rolling her eyes at his impatience in such a Lily-like move that James almost smiled. Almost.

"I take it you forgot about the Halloween feast?" she asked, "That's so typical," she said. "I should be waiting for this, you've-"

"Now Evans," James said, interrupting her, "Just calm down your horses." He took a piece of parchment from his bag and extended it to her. "I did not forget about in feast. In fact," and here he paused for effect. "I spoke to Lia about how it was the previous years and she helped me organize it all. In that parchment is everything we have to do, and Lia and I also handled tasks. It's all written."

He gave her a smug look and waited for her to speak.

Lily looked incredulously from the parchment in her hands to him. He had… asked Lia for her help? Who was the Head Girl after all? Herself or Mello?

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" she asked him in a cold voice that made his face change into puzzlement, "Am I supposed to be happy that you completely ignored the fact that I'm the Head Girl and not Mello? Am I supposed to like the fact that I was completely ignored for what was the first important thing I should organize as Head Girl?" she asked as for some reason an incredible pain shot through her chest.

"Whoa, Evans. That was not-"

"That was not what, James? First you arrange our patrols so you can patrol with her instead of me, now you even organize things with her instead of me?" she asked, "What's next? Going to ask McGonagall if she can put her as Head Girl instead of me??" tears started to form in her eyes, and James started to panic as soon as he noticed that.

"Wait a second," he said, "You know that's not how things are!"

"Do I?" she asked, the parchment in her hands gaining back her attention. Taking her wand out of her pocket, she pointed it to it. "Look what I do with this: _Incendio_."

Immediately the parchment caught on fire, and Lily let it fall to the floor, where it disappeared, leaving a mount of ashes in its place.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked as he looked at the place where the parchment had been moments before. "Are you jealous of Lia or what?"

Lily shook her head. Of course she was jealous of Marilia! But it wasn't like she would admit it!

"No, I'm not." she said. "But I'm bloody tired of you ignoring me, alright? This is too much!"

James raised an eyebrow at her, "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one who wanted me to stay away." He said. He started taking steps back, "So just deal with it Evans. And as you destroyed that parchment, I suggest you do a new one and then let me know. I'm not trying to substitute you, don't worry." 'Even because I wouldn't be able to' he added to himself.

Lily stared at where James disappeared to for a while. "Right," she said at last. "You aren't."

Shaking her head, she made her way to the library, where she'd start working on the Halloween feast.

Neither of them noticed she had called him James.

(…)

It was still in the library later that day that Erica found her. Lily was deciding who would do what when her Weasley friend entered through the library running as fast as she could and panting.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?" she asked instinctively.

"Bess," Erica answered shortly.

At that, Lily stood up, packing her things quickly. "What happened to her?"

"She and Henry," Erica answered. "They broke up."

Lily stared incredulously at her friend, before dashing out of the library and wishing she could fly, so as to get faster to the Gryffindor tower.

(…)

"I… don't… get it!" Bessie cried into her ex-sister-in-law's embrace. "Everything was so fine when I came to… Hog… Hogwarts!"

"Shhh," Lily said, trying to calm her down. "What did he say exactly? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this…"

Bessie sobbed loudly, "He said… he said… we were never together and… and…" and she broke of again, crying like a child.

Lily hugged her tightly as the other three girls returned from the kitchens with the chocolate they had been sent to fetch.

"You know he's stupid," Lily said. "I'm sure he'll regret it."

But even Lily didn't believe her own words. If she knew her brother well, he was already with his eye on a new girl. 'Bastard', she thought.

Meanwhile, Bessie had started devouring the chocolate the Weasleys had brought. "I.. I like him… so… so much!" she sobbed again. "I can't… believe he… he did… this to me!"

Lily sighed as she heard her friend's words. For her, Bessie was more like a sister than anything else. She was as important to her and Petunia or Henry. And she couldn't stand the fact that her brother was making her suffer like that.

"What am I going to do now?" Bessie asked, "We were together at… at almost… a year!" she shook her head taking a huge piece of the candy. "A ruddy year and he just does this! He didn't even give me a good reason!"

The four other Gryffindor girls watched with apprehension as Bessie's sorrow slowly transformed into anger. "I can't believe him! After all that we've been through I'm here crying my eyes out and eating my weight in chocolate when he's probably already with another girl!" she said. "I wasted a year with him! A year and he does this! Does he know how many time I wasted writing to him? How I didn't go to my dream holidays because of him? How Lily got mad at me because of him! The bastard!"

The other four looked between themselves. "You're right, you know. He was really a jerk." Alice said at last.

That, instead of the wanted effect, only sent her into another fit of sobs. "But he was my bastard! My jerk!" she cried. "And I want him back!"

Lily sighed and hugged her friend, as she knew there was nothing else she could do to ease the girls' pain.

"It seems this is out lucky year," she whispered darkly to her dark haired friend, "Two heart-brokens in a month," she directed her gaze to their other three friends. "If I were you, I'd be careful from now on. You never know who can be next."

The three Weasleys shuddered as they too took a large piece of chocolate.

(…)

The rest of the October month seemed to be due to disgrace.

First, Lily's cat broke a leg and, therefore, had to stay the entire day almost not moving (not that he minded it the least).

Secondly, Sirius and Lindsay had been caught making out in a broom closet for the last person they wanted to be caught: Lindsay's mother. Hermione had opened the door of the closet and the two of them had fallen out.

Needless is to say that owned them four weeks worth detention and they had to bare with Hermione's incessant rambling about how that was not a behaviour they should have been having in a school. But, Lindsay had told her friends later, when Sirius had been sent back to the common room, Hermione had told her daughter to use a silent charm next time.

So, when the Halloween's feast day arrived and everything occurred without as much as a problem, Lily was quite relieved. In fact, when in the end, the professors had come to greet her and James and tell them the feast had been magnificent, she heaved a breath of relief.

"Lily," she heard a voice calling her, "Can I have a word?"

Turning around, she was faced with the Ravenclaw's seventh year girl prefect's face. Marilia.

"Sure," Lily said, although all she felt like doing was slapping the girl. 'Lily, stop this.' she told herself, 'You get along well, remember?'

With that thought on her head, and trying to remain calm, she followed her outside the Great hall by the end of the feast.

"Look," Marilia started. "I'm sorry for all that thing with James. I was by no means trying to get your place. He just asked me for help and I accepted. I'm sorry if you thought it to be something else."

'So James told her?' she thought to herself. She tried to put a smile in her lips, but found herself incapable of doing it.

"I don't blame you," she finally said. "Even because I know you wouldn't do that. Potter's the one who's trying to substitute me."

Marilia smiled as she shook her head, "No, he's not. Believe me, he's not." she said.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Lily said at last, trying to put an end to the talk. "Even if he is, he better start getting used to the idea that I'm the Head Girl and there's nothing he can do about it. See you around."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched away, back to the Great Hall.

(…)

It was a Saturday, the first weekend of November. Snow had fallen during the night, leaving the ground covered by a thick sheet of pearly white snow. Every student smile happily at this scene, foreseeing a snowball fight with their friends, wishing to make snow angels… a wave of calmness reigned over Hogwarts…

"Blimey!"

At least outside the Gryffindor's tower walls.

"Look at that! I bet her eyes are even more cold that the snow outside!"

Lily turned her so called icy glare to the two three years who were whispering, making them tense and run out of the common room.

The reason to Lily's bad mood was, as always, one: James Potter.

"I'm tired of your mood swings already!" Bessie said behind her.

Lily snorted, "You're one to talk," she said. "It's not like you're not doing the exact same thing I am!"

Bessie sighed as she let herself fall to the couch were Remus was sitting as well. All the other three couples- and James- were nowhere to be seen, probably outside, playing snow fights like every normal person.

Remus stared at the two, "You know, you two have been simply boring." He said.

Lily glared at him and he immediately raised his hands in defeat. "It's not like you have any motive to be mad at life, Lily," he said, "What's the worst happening to you lately? Broke a nail?" he laughed at his own lamely joke.

"Don't do that," Lily said, her eyes wide, "If I hadn't hear that coming out of your mouth, I'd bet my money Sirius had said it."

Bessie nodded. "Yeah, I completely agree with her. So non-Remus-like."

Remus shook his head in amusement. "But it's true! Tell me, what's so wrong with your life?"

Lily and Bessie changed a look before Lily sat next to Remus, making him stay between the two friends. "The prophecy."

Remus looked at her eyes wide, "Lily!" he said, signalling to Bessie.

She shrugged. "She knows. I told the girls."

Remus took one hand to his head, "I can't believe you did that." he said.

"At least I don't have any more secrets to them;" Lily said. "Anyway, I can't stop thinking about that now."

"Why?"

Lily leaned her back on the couch in a stressed way. "Well, I talked to Mr. Potter about that. Even because I had some dreams about it. He said he'd look it up and then he'd say something to me. Yet, it has been two months and nothing."

"Dreams?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, making Lily blush and Bessie giggle.

"She dreamt about James and her. As a couple." The last explained, making Lily blush even further.

Remus laughed at her. "Nice! If only James knew…"

"But he won't!" Lily cut him off abruptly, turning to him again. "Potter can not know."

"What is it that I can't know?"

Lily swore under her breath as James picked up the right time to eavesdrop. "If I wanted you to know, I'd be saying likewise, don't you think?" she answered coldly.

"Moony…" James said as he turned to his friend. Remus looked ready to panic. The last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of his two friends' fights.

"What, what was that again Bessie?" he said instead, turning to Bessie and taking hold of her hand, pushing her off the couch.

Bessie looked amusedly at him, but he gave her no time to ponder what to say, "Yes! Of course I'd like to go outside!" and he pulled her out of the common room, James staring agape at him.

Lily took the chance to start walking slyly to the stairs. Maybe he wouldn't see her, who knew. But she had no such luck. "Hey, hey Evans!" James called as he made her stop by grabbing her arm, but letting go immediately after as if her skin burned him.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm not saying anything because there's nothing I want you to know. Now, was there any other reason for you to be stopping me or can I be going?"

James flustered his nostrils in frustration but tried to remain calm. "The Headmistress called you at her office."

Lily looked surprised, "Oh," she said. "Did she say what she wanted?"

James shook his head. "No."

Lily nodded, "Okay," she said, starting to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll go see her then, I guess."

To her shock, as she start walking through the hallways, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at James.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I'm Head Boy," he said as if it was obvious. "If she wants to see you it must be because of Head duties."

"Didn't she say she wanted to see _me_?"

"Yeah, but she must have meant the two of us!"

Lily shook her head, "Whatever," she said. "If you want to follow me, do so."

And she continued walking without looking back. As they arrived at the statue of the Gargoyle, Lily said the password and the two climbed the moving stairs. Once at the office's door, she knocked softly and heard a "come in", pushing the door open.

"You wanted to see me?" Lily asked as James entered behind her, stumbling and glaring at each other.

The Headmistress looked at her and nodded, then looking at James, "I wanted to see Ms. Evans only," she said, and Lily noticed she had a letter in her hands and was looking at it as if it pained her.

James looked taken aback and was about to ask why when the door behind them opened again and they stepped aside hastily.

From the door, entered Mr. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Now James was even more puzzled. "Dad?"

Harry Potter looked at his son surprised, "James?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

He then noticed Lily. "Ah! Lily! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Lily eyes sparkled as she guessed what he had to say to her. However, that only shocked James further. "What is going on here?"

Hermione stepped up from behind Harry and started pushing James to the door. "James, dear, sadly we need to talk to Ms. Evans privately. You need to leave."

"What? Why?" he asked, bemused. "What could you possibly have to talk with Lily that I can't hear?"

Lily almost smiled as she heard him calling her Lily, but a look at the Headmistress' serious face prevented her from doing so.

"Just wait outside," Ron said. "Quickly James, we don't have all bloody day!!"

Harry sent his son an apologetic look before James turned his gaze to Lily. She simply nodded, as if telling him it was okay, and he nodded back, finally leaving the room.

Then, the attentions were back on the three new guests. "Well, hi!" Harry said, somewhat awkward, "Sorry to break in like this Minni- Minerva." He corrected in time. "But we really needed to speak with Ms. Evans. And it seems we came in the right time too!"

McGonagall shook her head. "Not so good Harry. I needed to speak with Ms Evans as well."

The golden trio walked to the Headmistress' desk as Lily just watched them. "It will only take some minutes," Hermione assured, and McGonagall finally nodded, giving him permission.

"Lily, please take a sit." Ron said.

Lily did as she was told and sat in front of them as the three conjured chairs for themselves. "So, after that talk we had-"

Here Lily looked concernedly at professor McGonagall. Harry smiled "She knows," he said and she nodded, wondering why the Headmistress had never told her anything. "Anyway, after out little chat we were looking up in s-"

Hermione coughed loudly. Harry rolled his eyes, "Okay, so,_ Hermione_ was looking up in some books about prophecies while Ron and I were inquiring some people we knew."

"What he's trying to say," Hermione cut in, tired of Harry's rambling. "Is that we think we found out why you were having those dreams."

Lily looked excitedly at them, "So?" she asked. "What did you found out?"

Harry and Ron smirked as they pulled their chairs closer to Lily. "What exactly do you feel for James?"

Lily's eyes widened as she felt her mouth drying, feeling incredible awkward.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys…" she whispered, as she put herself in front of Lily, feeling her awkwardness.

"The thing is, Lily. We believe the dreams were… sort of warnings from your subconscious that knows who James was."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it." she said.

"When you were having those dreams…" Hermione said, approaching her so the other wouldn't hear them. "You didn't accept the fact that you liked him, did you?"

Lily looked down, nodding slowly, "I don't want him to know…" she whispered as she felt her eyes tearing.

"He won't," Hermione assured her with a smile. "The thing is, your mind, or inner voice- you call it- was trying to make you see you liked him. As soon as you admitted that to yourself at least, the dreams stopped, didn't they?"

Lily nodded, not looking up. "Do you get it now?" Hermione asked.

Looking up again, she nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

Hermione smiled contently to herself as she turned back to her husband and best friend and gave them a "and-that's-how-it's-done" look.

They sighed. "Thanks," Lily said to them. "For helping me understand this."

They smiled, "Anytime Lily." Harry said.

Lily then turned to the Headmistress, "Can I go now?" she asked.

McGonagall looked up, the letter still in her hands and her face with a sad smile. "No, Ms. Evans." She said. "There was a reason I called you here in the first place, something rather serious."

Lily looked concerned at the Headmistress, "Serious?" she asked alarmed. "May I know what can be that serious?"

McGonagall turned her head to the Golden Trio, "I would like to be alone with Ms. Evans." she asked.

The three of them nodded, somewhat apprehensively. "Of course." Harry said, "It's was a pleasure to see you Minn- _Minerva_. And you too Lily." He said.

Lily smiled. "Likewise."

With that, the three exited the headmistress' office.

Lily turned her gaze to the woman in front of her and noticed for the first time how old she was. Her worried lines were now more pronounced than ever as she stared at her bright pupil and Head Girl. Her eyes were tired and her hands still kept holding the letter in her hands.

"Professor?" she asked.

McGonagall took a deep breath as she stood up and approached Lily. "Lily, I have something to tell you," she said, looking the girl in the eyes. "I have received a letter from your sister this morning. She wanted someone to tell you gently, and I think it was rather caring of her part."

Lily's heart started beating faster. Why would Petunia be writing to the Headmistress instead of writing it to Lily? Whatever was that could be of such importance? She glanced at the older witch confused, sharing all her worries with that simple stare.

"Unfortunately your parents and brother had a car accident yesterday," McGonagall start saying and Lily felt her heart had stopped. Her family? In an accident? "Your parents had instant death."

Lily felt tears starting to prickle in her eyes and she simply stared in confusion. What? That couldn't be real! She had to be joking! Her parents couldn't be dead!

"It seemed they had gone to a dinner out. Your sister was with a friend at the moment, so she wasn't in the accident."

Lily opened her mouth without knowing what to say, "What… and Henry?" she asked at last, still in a daze.

"Your brother fortunately was protected as he was in the back seat. But he was severely injured and entered a deep coma."

It was as if the ground had escaped from under her feet and she was falling into a tunnel with no end. Her parents? Her brother? No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be!

She was lying. That was it. She was lying! They were alive, waiting for her to come home for Christmas, waiting for her to graduate and to say how proud they were of her…

She felt hot tears descending her face… she couldn't stand that pain… it was worst than anything she had ever felt…

"I'm really sorry to be the one giving you so sad news," the Headmistress continued, herself at the verge of tears for her student's pain. "The burial will be tomorrow, and if you want you have permission to stay until Monday."

In that moment Lily stood up, cleaning the tears from her face, "Can I go now?" she asked as she tried to keep her voice even. The Headmistress nodded and she ran out of the office the fastest she could.

As soon as she found herself in the hallway she started running. She had to get away. It was all just a lie. A big prank someone was playing on her, so she had to get away for as far away as she could. Her parents were fine, her brother was fine… they were home. Waiting. She would write to them to make sure. They would answer and tell her they were better than ever and she would go and tell McGonagall she had almost fooled her…

But somehow, part of her knew it wasn't a lie. She felt… broken… she felt… guilty.

She had promised her father that after her graduation they'd spend as much time together as they could. She had promised him. She had barely seen them and now… now she'd never see them again!

And her brother! Her brother! They weren't even speaking to each other! The last time she had seen him she had completely ignored him! The last time they spoke she had hurt him! He couldn't die as well! He _wouldn't_ die as well…

"Lily!" she heard a voice calling her and felt herself being grabbed from behind. Not having the strength to fight or run anymore anymore, she let herself fall limp against the body behind her.

"What happened?" the voice of the man behind her asked softly.

She grabbed his clothes at his chest and clung to him as if her life depended of it. She needed to feel someone was there for her. She needed his heat. She needed to know she wasn't alone…. Her entire body shook every time she sobbed, and his clothes were already getting wet.

"They're gone…" she whispered between the large sobs, "They're gone and I never even said goodbye! They can't be gone… I promised! _I promised_!"

James looked clueless at the desperate girl in his arms. He had never seen her like that, and it hurt him like hell. She didn't deserve such a pain, even after all that she did to him. She'd _never_ deserved it.

"Who?" he whispered, although he already had a clue of the answer.

"My parents…" she sobbed again before letting herself fall slowly more into him, no longer having strengths to keep herself up-right.

James caught her easily, carrying her. She continued crying into him as he led her to the Gryffindor tower. Thankfully, because of the beautiful snow that still was outside, as if mocking her pain, the common room was deserted, and James was able to carry her through it.

As he couldn't get in the girls' dormitory, he took her to his own, laying her in his bed and she kept holding onto him like he was all she had, like she needed him.

(…)

**Author's note: hello! Here I am again!**

**Thanks for the**** wonderful reviews people!!! I love you all!**

**Okay, I don't have much to say now.**

**See you next time!**

**Hannah**


	33. 7th year:I want to slap you

It was with a sleeping Lily curling against him that James' friends found him later that day.

James was combing her hair with his fingers and, of course, Sirius thought up a comment immediately. But a simple look at James serious face and at Lily's- who still had traces tears on her face- was enough to shut him up and make him sit next to her with a concerned face.

"What happened?" he whispered to James, as the other three boys also sat next to them, eyeing her worriedly.

"We went to McGonagall," James explained. "And all I know is that her parents died."

The others looked between themselves with shocked expressions, "I've never seen her like this," James continued. "And I hope I never have to again."

Remus got up, "I'm going to the Headmistress to know exactly what happened," he said. "And someone should go and warn the girls."

Sirius stood up, "I'll go." He said. "The girls went up to prepare for dinner, so I'll just tell them all at the same time."

"I'll go with Moony." Frank said.

"I'm going with Padfoot," Chris said, "We can go up as animals."

Sirius nodded as he started to walk to the door. "Be careful with Bessie," Frank said at last. "She had the Evans as her second parents."

James watched in silence as his our friends left the room again, leaving him alone with Lily once more.

(…)

The four guys came back later to find Lily still asleep. The girls had wanted to come too, but they assured them she was fine with James, and she was asleep anyway, so they wouldn't be able to talk with her. Then they left again, knowing Lily would want to be alone as soon as she woke up. They knew her too well.

Of the rest of the girls, Bessie was the one who was hit the worst- the Evans had been like second parents to her. But everyone was a little shaken up. They knew the Evans, they had met in the summer of Petunia's almost wedding, and no one could understand how such a stupid accident had killed them.

The following morning, when Lily woke up, she didn't remember anything from the night before.

She shifted a little in bed and only then did she notice she wasn't alone. James had his arm around her and was sleeping peacefully.

'What am I doing-' she started asking herself, but her process of thoughts was broken. She remembered. The snow, the cold, Bessie and Remus, James, Harry, Hermione and Ron, the Headmistress, Petunia, her parents, Henry…

She remembered all too vividly what had happened, but she tried not to. Nothing of that had happened. Of course not! Potter had probably gone up to her bed and kidnapped her. That was it. He was stalking her again. That had to be it… she tried to get free from him, but it seemed impossible. He kept a tight hold on her.

Feeling the body laying beside him moving, James woke up. He stared at Lily as she tried to get free from him, but he didn't let her go.

Looking up into his eyes, Lily blinked. He was looking at her with worry filling his eyes. That erased any chances of him having kidnapped her.

"Hey," he whispered. "You awake."

Lily buried her head in his chest and remembered doing the same thing the day before. Thinking of the day before… McGonagall had told her the funeral would be that day!

'The funeral.' The thought filled her mind. _Funeral_… it made it all the more real…

"The… the funeral…" she whispered at last to him, her voice harsh for crying so hard the night before. "Is today."

James nodded, "I know," he said. "We've got it all figured out, don't worry."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go…" she said. "Don't make me go…"

James smiled softly as he stroke her face, "You have to," he whispered. "I know you don't want to, but your sister is there, waiting for you. You have to go for her."

"N-n-no…" she said as she started to cry again. "Tell me this isn't real…"

"I wish I could…" he whispered softly, "But I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving you."

Lily only cried in response.

(…)

Remus and Frank, who had gone to McGonagall the night before, knew everything needed to know about the funeral.

Lily, after dressing a black dress she had found on her bed when she went to her dormitory to prepare herself, found her friends waiting for her in the common room. Bessie hugged her tighter than the others, crying as much as her. Remus had told her that Henry had been in the accident as well…

After that, Lily attached herself to James again, not letting go of him. Together, the eight teenagers made their way to Hogsmeade, where from they apparated.

(…)

They arrived to the Evans' place hours before the funeral. Petunia was sitting in the backyard alone, and had jumped in alarm when she heard the soft "pops" which meant someone had apparated.

However, when she saw her sister, she ran to her and hugged her with all her strength. Lily looked back one more time at James, who whispered "I'm here, don't worry." before following her sister inside the house. Neither of them said a word as they stepped in.

A chill went through all of Lily's body as soon as she entered her house, her parent's house. No sounds could be heard from the kitchen, where her mother used to prepare the greatest sweets. No sound could be heard from the upper floors, where her brother insisted on playing that damn guitar that he just didn't know how to play right. As they entered the living room, the first thing Lily noticed was the absence of 'The Daily News' that her father always bought.

She felt that this wasn't her home anymore.

Looking around, she could perfectly recognize the family's friends, many of whom came to greet her and give her their sorry's.

Sorry.

All everyone could say was sorry. Well, sorry wouldn't bring her parents back, much less ease the pain she was feeling! Somewhere inside she knew people were trying to be nice, but she didn't want them to be! She didn't want their 'sorry's', their sorrow. She had her own, and that was enough…

Bessie's parents, Amanda and Carl, were there as well. Amanda was covered in tears and being comforted by her husband. She and Lily's mother, Rose, had been best friends after all. Bessie was with them too, and for some seconds Lily was jealous of her. She had her parents there, while hers were dead. For a split second, she found herself wishing Bessie's parents had been the ones who had died, but she chastised herself immediately after. None of them deserved death.

Petunia was still hugging her as they arrived to their parents' coffin. It was closed, but she felt she had to see them. She had to make sure it _was_ them…

"Can… can I open it?" Lily asked her older sister.

Petunia stiffened, "It'd be better if you didn't," she answered. "They… they were really hurt in the accident."

"I need to Pet," Lily said. "I _need_ to."

"Then go ahead Lily," her older sister answered. "But I can't see it."

Lily nodded and waited for her sister to walk away from her before turning again to the coffins. "Please, make it someone else." She whispered to herself as she walked to her mother's.

But… did she really want to see it? Did she really want to remember them at how they were as… corpses?

No.

She wanted to remember her mum as the vivacious person she was, always moving and stressing over her children. She wanted to remember her dad as the calm, collected person he was most of the time. How he had said he was proud she was going to her seventh year, and as Head Girl nonetheless!!

Yes, that was how she wanted to remember them.

"Lily Anna." She turned her head to be faced with her father's mother.

"Grandma…" she said as she ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Calm child." her grandmother told her. "It'll be alright."

Lily tried to believe that words but, somehow, she didn't. Just like she knew her grandmother didn't as well.

"It's not them, you know." She started saying. "They've mistaken them. They're probably somewhere hiding and smiling as they see us."

Her grandmother grabbed a piece of Lily's hair with her hand, red like hers had once been, and stroke it, "Yes, they're watching us," she said. "But they're gone, Lily. They're gone."

Lily looked down as she tried with all he strength to remember something that made those words not true… she was a witch after all! And a good one at that! There had to be something that could bring them back! There had to!

"Dead is one of the only things one can never avoid."

She turned her head around quickly to find the same person she had wished to see the day before, and had actually seen. James' father.

"If I can't avoid that," Lily said, pointing to where her parent's dead body was. "Then I'm worth nothing."

Harry shook his head, "I lost them once too," he said. "I understand your pain. But you mustn't think that. Think about the good moments you had with them."

Lily nodded. He was right. He hadn't even had a good memory to remember. Tuning back, she saw her grandmother still there. She remembered when she had asked her about her the choice of her name and Petunia's. She remembered she had said she had been friends with Lily Potter.

Almost smiling, she placed herself between the two, "This is my grandmother," Lily presented, "She was best friend with Lily Evans, hence my name." she explained and saw Harry's eyes widening. "Grandma, this Harry Potter, Lily's son."

Her grandmother eyes widened as well.

"I'll be looking for Pet," she said to them as she hugged her grandmother one last time, "Thanks for coming." She said to Harry, who nodded back.

With that, her journey through the house in search for Petunia began.

(…)

She came to find her sister unexpectedly in her tower. She sat down next to her wordlessly.

"You always loved this place, remember?" Petunia asked as she smiled.

Lily half smiled as well. "Yeah. It was here that that Hogwarts owl first came. I fainted too, didn't I?"

Petunia nodded. "Gave us a hell of a fright!"

They fell into silence again.

"How long are you staying?" the blonde girl asked.

"Until tomorrow," Lily answered. "But if you want I can-"

"No," Petunia cut in. "Tomorrow is fine."

Silence again…

"Now it's only the two of us, but we're going to make it, you'll see." Petunia said suddenly.

Lily nodded but didn't say anything. "And of course, Henry. Because he'll be fine, too. And we're going to make it together. The three of us."

Lily nodded again, "I know he will," she said. "He has to."

"I know what you're feeling." Petunia said. "But don't. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Lily shook her head, "I'm a ruddy witch! I can make a cup dance, transform a quill into an animal, and create false obsessions with a bloody potion! But I couldn't even save my parents??" she hissed, mad at herself.

"You weren't here," Petunia said, tears appearing both in her eyes and her sister's. "And even if you were, there was nothing you could do."

"I didn't even see them this last year, Pet!" Lily said. "I didn't even _see_ them!!"

"Lily, stop it!" Petunia said, turning her head to her sister. "They don't blame you, no one does! So stop it!"

Lily nodded and they again felt into silence. "What are you going to do now?" Lily asked softly.

"Take care of Henry," the older Evans answered. "I'm a nurse after all."

Once more, the silence reigned over the two sisters.

"I'm glad you weren't in that accident," Lily said at last. "I love you, sis."

Petunia smiled as she hugged her little sister. "I love you as well."

(…)

During the funeral, Lily and Petunia barely let go of each other. Petunia wasn't crying, although her eyes and nose were red. She was being strong, and Lily decided to be as well.

Taking strengths from somewhere Lily didn't know existed, she prevented the tears from leaving her eyes. Her sister had it worse than her; she had Hogwarts to go back to, she could try and forget it ever happened… but Petunia hadn't. And still, she was the one being strong.

"I won't be staying alone," Petunia said to her later, as they returned to their place to the after funeral, "Grandma and grandpa are moving in." She said, smiling wearily.

Lily nodded. "Good, because I don't want you to be here by yourself. I think I'll speak to McGonagall and maybe she'll let m-"

"Don't you even think about leaving Hogwarts," Petunia reprimanded. "Mum and dad were very proud of you and there's nothing they wished more that to see you graduating. And as they're not here anymore, I'll be taking up that place. Okay?"

Lily nodded again, "Okay." She said, turning her gaze to met James'. He gave her a comforting smile and she tried to return, but didn't feel capable of that. But she knew he understood.

At night, everyone had to go back to Hogwarts, except Lily and Bessie who had been authorized to staying until Monday. "You'll be fine, won't you?" James asked as he finally managed to reach her.

"I don't know…" she answered truthfully, as new tears started to appear in her eyes. "But I'll try to."

He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "If you need anything… you know where I am, right?"

She nodded as well, as he smiled before walking to the backyard where everyone else already was, and apparated back to Hogsmeade.

(…)

Next morning, after spending the night at Bessie's with her sister, the three of them plus Bessie's parents, Amanda and Carl, and her grandparents made their way to the hospital. Petunia had managed to get a hold on Henry's case (she had graduated as a nurse), and was now supposed to take care of him.

"Who's going in first?" she asked after she had seen her brother's vital signs were fine.

Everyone looked at Lily expecting her to take a step forward. After all, she and her brother had been inseparable, although they were fighting when Henry had had the accident. To everyone's surprise, she said nothing.

"I'll…uh… I'll go first, then." Bessie said, trying to prevent fresh tears from escaping her eyes. She had been in love with him when he had entered the coma, even if he had broken up with her.

Lily sat outside her brother's room as she watched Bessie getting in. She knew everyone was expecting her to want to be the first to see him, but she just didn't feel confident enough with herself to do it.

She knew that, as soon as her eyes fell on her brother's unconscious form she's start crying like she had when she had discovered her parents were dead; she knew she'd feel incredibly guilty, she was the one who started the fight after all…

"Hey, you okay?" she looked up to see a pair of light brown eyes staring at her. They guy was bald and had a terribly handsome face. Justin. Henry's friend.

"Yeah." Lily answered, trying to smile at him.

The guy took a seat next to her, "He'll be alright, you'll see." He said.

"I know." she answered.

"I don't think we were ever formally presented," he said. "I'm Justin."

"Lily." She answered him. "I've wanted to thank you." She added suddenly.

He smiled. "For what?"

Lily half smiled as well, "For taking care of my sister," she answered. "You know I… I go to a private school, so I really hate to leave her alone."

"Petunia is stronger than you think her to be," he said. "All this time what she was really worried about was you, you know? Kept saying she knew you'd be devastated…"

Lily nodded, "I can imagine her being like that," Lily answered, giving a little laugh. "When we were little, before I went to Hog-_private_ school, Henry was always making fun of me and my books. And Petunia always had a sharp come back to tell him!"

Justin smiled. "She cares for you and Henry like you were her own children."

Lily nodded, "And maybe that's the problem." she asked. "She cares too much about us. Ever since her marriage with Vernon didn't happen, she has been living basically for the others. If it's not Henry or me then it's her patients here at the hospital. I'm worried about her, I really am."

Justin nodded, "And that's why I'm thanking you," Lily continued. "With… with my parents gone and Henry… like that, she needs someone to take care of her. Because someday she'll break and if I know she's alone when she breaks…" she turned to look Justin in the eye, "I know you like her. So go for it." She said.

He nodded and smiled. "I will."

In that moment, the door to Henry's room opened, and Bessie and Petunia came out, Bessie with tears in her eyes. She looked at Lily and they locked eyes. "I guess it's my turn." Lily whispered to Justin, who gave her a reassuring smile.

She walked to where her sister was standing by the door, "What were you two talking about?" Petunia asked her curiously.

Lily shrugged, "Things." She answered, as she took a deep breath and prepared to enter the room. Her hand already on the knob, she turned to her sister. "Can I go in… alone?" she asked.

Petunia nodded. "Of course. But if anything happens, call me immediately."

Lily nodded, "Okay." She said, before finally opening the door and getting in.

(…)

As soon as she saw her brother's body resting peacefully in that hospital bed, her heart gave a big lump.

He had scratches all over his face, but, if she already didn't know, she'd say he was only sleeping.

Well, basically, he was, wasn't he?

Taking a deep breath, she walked to his bed and sat in a chair someone had put there, staring at his face.

"Hey," she said, as she smiled and stroke his hair. "How are you, buddy?"

His face remained still as she spoke, "Mad at me still?" she asked somewhat smiling as tears threatened to spill from her green eyes. "You really are a stubborn one!"

She pulled the chair closer to the bed. "I'm really sorry thought, and you know that, right? I had absolutely no reason to be mad at you. And what if you knew about James? You're my brother; you had all the right to know.

"I hope you can forgive me one day. I hope you wake up and tell me how stupid I am for getting mad for such thing. And I also want to slap you because of what you did to Bessie. So you have to wake up, mate! You always said you'd do anything for me, so I want you to wake up so I can slap you!"

She laughed mirthlessly, as if waiting for him to answer her. "James's a great guy, contrary to what you think. He changed, although I don't want to admit it. He was there when the Headmistress told me about mum and dad. And you. Okay, he wasn't exactly there, but when I left her office he was there. So you also have to wake up to say you agree with me when I say he's not such a bad guy.

"I'm being a hypocrite here, you know? Because at school I keep saying he never changed and that he's a git and a jerk. But it's for our own good. Believe me. See? Another reason for you to wake up! I'll only tell you what's happening between me and James if you do!"

She smiled, the tears running freely through her face. "Also, I have to thank you. Thank you for having presented Justin to Pet. He likes her, doesn't he? And he has been taking care of her. That way I can go back to school a little bit happier. I know she's alright.

"And school… yes, I'm doing well as Head Girl. I mean, I had… misunderstandings per say with James and Lia- the Ravenclaw prefect. But I'm over it now. She was a real bitch though!"

She stopped as she cleaned her tears. "Ah, don't give me that look! I know I got along with her the previous years. But she keeps trying to still my place as Head with James! And he doesn't seem to care!

"Anyway, I know you will wake up soon, so I won't tell you everything now. McGonagall let me and Bess stay behind a little longer. Obviously you know that, as Bessie as been here already."

The door opened suddenly, "Everything okay?" Petunia asked as she entered.

Lily nodded, "Gre…Great." She said, as her voice broke.

Petunia encircled her sister with her arms. "C'mon Lils. We have to be strong here, okay?"

"It's just… so hard…" Lily said. "When I left, they were smiling and… and asking me if I was coming home for Christmas!"

"Don't worry," Petunia said. "It'll get better. It will."

Lily merely nodded as she felt like never leaving her family again. Like never leaving her sister's embrace and her brother's room. But she knew that wasn't possible, and, later that day, she and Bessie were forced to apparate back to Hogwarts.

(…)

"She was crying again last night."

"Yes, I heard it too."

"I'm worried about her."

"Me too."

"Especially because she never leaves those books anymore."

"I think she's trying to find a cure from her brother."

"Yeah, and still at Head duties she never fails."

"And school work as well."

"She's killing herself."

"Have you noticed she lost weight?"

"And her birthday is coming too."

"It's only two weeks from now, right?"

"Hey guys."

The three Gryffindor Weasleys, as well as the five Gryffindor boys, straightened in their sits at breakfast and smiled at the new arrivals, Elizabeth and Lily Anna.

"Hi!" they answered in unison.

"Late again, Lily?" James asked smiling as she took her sit next to him, like she had been doing ever since she came back from the funeral.

Lily half smiled, "Not really," she answered, "I went to the library this morning and Bess came with me."

James shook his head, "Again?" he whispered to her as everyone else concentrated in their meals. "Lily, maybe you should stop."

"No, I can't stop," she answered, and gave him a smile, picking up a toast and taking a bite.

"You'll drive yourself crazy…" James told her, "You'll have to stop sooner or later."

Lily shrugged as she stood up, "Then its better later." She said, "I'm going now, okay? See you." and she walked out of the Great Hall.

As soon as she closed the door, the conversation begun again, "We have to do something." Erica said. "Did you see? She barely ate!"

Bessie nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I want Henry to wake up as much as she does. But she's only harming herself."

"How about we do her a birthday party?" Sirius asked. "She's coming out of age after all!"

"Not the best idea, Sirius," Lindsay said. "She mustn't be exactly in the mood for parties."

"I agree with Lind," Remus said. "Her parents died for Merlin's sakes. A party with loads of people isn't exactly what she needs."

Everyone else nodded. "But she'll end up ill!" Alice said. "We need to do something!"

They looked at each other. "Yeah, but what?"

(…)

"Hey gorgeous."

Lily only looked up briefly to make eye contact with Sirius and Lindsay and smile at them before looking at the book at her hands.

Then, as if coming out of a daze, she looked up again. "Is that really you?" she asked doubtfully, "I can't believe my eyes! Sirius Black in a library?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Shhh!" he asked. "Don't say it that loud! You'll ruin my reputation!"

"Poor boy!" Lindsay added as she tried to hide him.

Lily laughed before turning back to her book, "So," she asked. "What can I help you with?"

Sirius sat down opposite her. "Is just that… we know someone who's birthday is in some weeks, and we were here wondering what said person wanted to receive."

Lily raised her eyebrow playfully. "Really? Describe me that person."

Sirius touched his chin in deep thought, "Well, I don't know…" he started. "She has red hair, but I mean really red; she had these green eyes which made my best friend stalk her for years; she's fiery and she has been kind of sad lately. Also, she loves books and is becoming a library rat."

"Hey!" Lily said, laughing. "I'm not a library rat!"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes you are, my friend!"

Lily shrugged. "Okay, back to the subject in hands. How about you buy her that book called "101 new ways to cure" from Hyluin Palavra?"

Sirius sighed, "I don't give books!" he said. "Especially one that'll make her even more of a library rat."

"Okay then." Lily said simply, going back to her book.

"Bah!" Lindsay said at last, both Sirius and her getting up. "I guess we'll just give her chocolate to get her fat!"

Lily only shook her head laughing as she saw her friends getting out of the library.

(…)

"Did it work?"

"No; she asked us a book from this Palavra guy about cures."

"Our turn then."

(…)

"Lily." Remus said politely as he sat in front of her in the library.

Lily looked up again, startled to see Remus and Bessie there. "Sirius and Lindsay have just been here; are you looking for them?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "We were; but we're done looking so we decided to make you company."

"Okay them." Lily said as she tried to concentrate on her work again.

"You know what Lils? I've been thinking about this really nice thing we could do. I've been reading some really interesting books lately. Epical romances basically. I thought maybe you could read a few and then we could change opinions like we did before."

Lily shook her head. "Sorry Remus. But I haven't got time now."

"C'mon!" Bessie said. "Please? You don't need to read all those books you are reading, do you?"

"Why don't _you _do that with him?"

"You know I hate reading!" Bessie said.

"I'm sorry." Lily said simply.

Remus and Bessie nodded. "Okay then. See you."

"See you."

(…)

"How did it go?"

"Badly, she said she hadn't time."

"Books were a bad idea, mate."

"Our turn then?"

"Yeah."

(…)

"Hey Lils!"

Lily sighed as she once again looked up; Alice and Frank this time. She smiled. "Hello." She said.

The couple sat in front of her. "We came to invite you for a strawberry cake." Frank said.

"Are you in?" Alice asked as she smiled.

Lily didn't even look up as she answered. "Sorry guys, don't really felt like it."

"But you love strawberry!"

"Sorry."

"Please?"

"Not now, really."

The hung their heads, "Okay then," Alice said. "see you later I guess."

"Bye." Lily said.

(…)

"She didn't fall for the strawberry cake."

"She didn't? But she loves it!"

"Not anymore it seems."

"It's us now. C'mon."

(…)

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Erica said as she took a place in front of her with Chris.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the two. 'Interesting,', she thought 'They' must be up to something.'

"Yes?" she asked.

"I decided-"

Chris coughed. "Okay. So, we decided we wanted to prank the Marauders. And I thought, who better to prank James than Lily?"

"No thanks." Lily said.

"You have to help!" Chris said. "It's James Potter and Sirius Black we're talking about here!"

"No thanks, really." She said.

The sighed, "Okay, nothing we can do then." Erica said as the two stood up. "See you later."

"See you later." Lily answered.

'They must think I'm stupid.' Lily thought to herself as she saw the two leaving the library.

Getting up, and talking her bag and books with her, she followed them.

"She didn't want to prank me?" she heard a familiar voice saying outside the door.

"No; incredibly, she didn't."

"That can't be true!"

"And now what?"

"And now you'll explain me exactly what you all are doing!" Lily said from behind them.

They all turned and jumped, surprised. "Errr…" they started saying.

"Well?" Lily asked. "I'm waiting!"

"You want to know?" James said, taking a step forward, "Well, we think this is enough," James said, walking to the red hair "And I'm taking these, Lady." He told Lily as he, without her consent, took away the books in her hands and started walking away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lily said. "Give those back!"

"Follow me if you want them!" James yelled from the end of the hallway.

"No way I'll be doing that! I need them! I'm going back to the library!" Lily said.

"Fine!" James yelled. "I'm sure the guy who's in front of me in line, the Giant Squid, loves books!"

Lily's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!" she screamed.

"Watch me! I'm a Marauder!"

"Big headed toe rag!" Lily yelled, but started running after him anyway as everyone laughed.

"Why didn't I think in that?" Sirius asked as Lindsay punched him good-humouredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: so... i have to say this; last chapter was the chapter in which i had more reviews ever in ATSRI!!**

**i am so happy because of that! Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**also, sorry for the long wait. i was really busy (working with my parents... urgh). also, i've written an one shot about Sirius and Anna from my other story, which i've finished, as a celebration for the fifth movie which came out yesterday! Yuppi!**

**I'll be seeing it probably tomorrow or sunday so i'm a really happy author right now!**

**okay... enough with the talk i guess, no??**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Hannah Radcliffe**

**(couldn't resist to do that.lol)**

**p.s.: a last note- this story is coming to an end!! yeah, I'm really sad about it, but it'll only have more four chapters or so i think and the epilogue. ahh, my baby is almost a grown up! it's like seeing your dearest kid leaving home!**

**p.s.s.: eight days until Deathly Hallows! xD**

**p.s.s.s.: REVIEW!**


	34. 7th year:This is really small

**Lily's POV**

"I'd like my books back, thank you very much."

"Not yet."

"I'm getting angry right here."

"No, you're not."

"And how do you know?"

"Because if you were angry, you'd be screaming and I'd probably be on my way to the hospital wing."

I sighed. Damn him for knowing me that well. But it's not like I'm happy with this entire thing either! It's just that, for some stupid reason, I can't be mad at him anymore.

I _know_! It seems surreal!

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked curiously as I kept following him. Finally noticing where we were, I gave him a bemused look, "And why are we going to the common room?"

"Just relax Lily!" he said as he stopped and waited for me to catch up with him, smiling at me. Oh, Merlin… what a smile… "I'm just going to put your books away, nothing more."

I nodded, "Alright," I said, "I just hope that whatever you want to do is worth it." I told him.

Okay, I have to face the truth. I have been kind of tired lately. With the entire search for something to wake my brother up I haven't time to relax at all! I just feel so guilty about everything that happened… I have to help somehow! After all, my sister is there, taking care of him. It wouldn't hurt for me to try and do something as well! I'm a witch after all!

"Don't think about that." James' voice brought me back to real world.

I noticed he was standing rather close to me and I couldn't help but smile at him. "About what?" I asked stupidly.

"I know you were thinking about him," he answered as we arrived to the Fat Lady's portrait. "But now you have to relax, remember?"

I nodded, "Whatever, Potter," I said, but not without a slight smirk. He pouted at the way I treated him. "Passado." I told the fat lady, who was singing loudly and pretending not to hear us.

Sighing, James took his eyes off me and turned to her, "Passado," he repeated, louder.

"Alright, alright." The Fat Lady said as she opened the portrait hole, although she seemed annoyed. Well, she should try not to frown so much. If she continues like that, she'll look older than she already does and people _will_ notice it!

"Wait for me here, will you?" James asked me as he started walking to the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute."

I nodded. "Okay, but hurry up!"

(…)

After waiting about half an hour for him- 'Liar', my mind sneered at me, 'you waited five minutes.'

Alright, alright. After waiting ten minutes (c'mon, give me some peace! I have to make him seem irresponsible!) for him, James finally came back from his dormitory and we set off to wherever it was he was wanting to take me.

We ended up in Hogsmeade, where he tried to make me forget about everything that had happened recently.

It wasn't an easy task, as all my head seemed able to think about was the mess my short life had been ever since I'd stepped into Hogwarts.

But I have to give it to him; at some point during the afternoon, I was able to really forget everything.

All I thought about was how handsome and sweet the guy next to me was. I couldn't stop myself from thinking it, it was all I had ever really wanted for my life: me, a normal teenage witch walking and enjoying Hogsmeade with the guy I liked. I felt so relaxed that I didn't even protest when James took my hand later. It just felt so right to have my hand in his; it fit so perfectly. His hand was so big, so warm, so everything I wanted.

I laughed as he told me about the numerous things he and the rest of the guys had done in Hogsmeade. I laughed so hard at such silly things!

James grinned every time he looked at me and our eyes locked. I felt so safe with him around… him being… well, James. And I was being Lily.

It was such a terribly cliché that I couldn't help but love. James and Lily.

'Shake away that thought, shake away that thought,' I told myself, 'It's not just because your parents passed away that everything is going to be normal between James and you.'

Right, the prophecy. There was always that.

"I'm tired!" I whined to James and we exited Zonkos', him carrying our heavy bags in one hand as the other was still holding my own.

He laughed at me, "You get tired too fast!" he told me "When did you last exercise?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you calling me fat?" I asked as a small smile came to my lips.

James rolled his eyes but continued to smile, "But of course not, young lady!" he said "Maybe boring, but never fat!"

I gasped in mock outrage as I let go of his hand and crossed my arms. "I am not boring." I pouted.

James laughed and I felt his hand come around my waist, pulling me back. My heart starting beating faster as he kissed my cheek. A soft warm feeling expanded through my face and I was sure I was blushing widely.

"Don't do that," I whispered as I turned my face back to look at him.

But I didn't really expect him to be so close. Our lips were almost touching and I found myself frozen, incapable of moving.

My breaths started to come more quickly as his did. I was sure my heart would bounce right out of my chest as the time kept passing as we were still like that, gazing in each other's eyes.

All the feelings I ever had for him came to me in that moment: the hate, the anger, the friendship but especially the passion. I knew what I felt for him wasn't something small. It was something important, that had changed the world once and had prevailed through time until we were born.

What I felt for him, what I was sure he felt for me, was something I couldn't deny to myself anymore.

I loved him.

And for that love, I had to turn my head around before anything else could happen. "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice "Maybe we should go back now."

I felt the arm that was around my waist drop and I could almost imagine the disappointed look on his face. 'It's for our own good.' I found myself thinking as I gulped.

However, when he faced me again, he was smiling. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, I noticed.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," he said, still smiling, "We're just friends right? And that's how it's always going to be." He added, the last sentence sounding like it was more to him than me.

My eyes locked with his. Oh Merlin, why does he have to look so cute? Breathe, Lily. Breathe. "Yes," I said "That's how it's always going to be."

He nodded, "Let's forget this incident, should we?" he asked, trying to go back to the happy mood, "Maybe we should go back to the castle."

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah."

The rest of the walk to the castle was made in a holy silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Or wanting to say anything for that matter.

That night, I once again cried myself into sleep. I had been incapable of avoiding falling in love with James.

And, sooner or later, someone would see it. Would see right through my lies that what I felt wasn't a simple crush.

Merlin help me!

(…)

"Good morning princess," I heard a silky voice saying to me next morning, "Time to get up!"

"Princess?" I asked, amused "now that's new!"

I heard laughs, "Seriously Lily, get up."

I rolled my eyes. Or didn't, as my eyes were still close. But I thought about doing it and would if my eyes were open. Can you roll your eyes if they're still close??

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily!"

"It's Suuuuuuuuuuuuunday!" I sang back to whoever had called me. I'm never too good at distinguishing voices in the morning.

"Stop being a lazy ass." Now that was definitely Erica, "We want to know what happened yesterday." She added in an incredibly joyful voice.

Oh, yeah. Yesterday. "No, James and I did not kiss," I replied, not even opening my eyes or waiting for them to ask, "No, we're not an item."

I heard several sighs, "Well, that's a shame, isn't it?"

"No, it is not," I answered, finally sitting up in bed, "And you know why, so shut up. I think he finally understood I don't like him."

Alice stopped in front of my bed, only in her underwear, trying to put on some jeans. It was actually a funny to watch, as she was almost falling with the effort. "You don't?" she asked confusedly.

I groaned, "Not that he knows!" I answered as I covered my head with my pillow. "Support me, please!!"

"Sorry if we don't agree with seeing two of our best friends suffering because you like it." Lindsay said, "Just forget about that bullshit you insist on believing for a while."

"I can't Lind!"

"You should!" she said back, "Just try to be happy!"

I took a deep breath staring at the ceiling of my bed. "I want to be happy," I thought loud "I just don't want to put anyone in danger because of it."

"Just give him a chance." Erica whispered, "Better yet," she added, "Tell him about the prophecy and let him decide. He also deserves to know."

I thought about that.

So, yeah, his father had asked me _not_ to tell him. Actually, he had made it really clear that I shouldn't tell him under _any _circumstances.

"Harry said not to." I said loud.

I heard a laugh, "And since when do you listen to what people say to you?"

I closed my eyes. That was true; okay, I was a goody-two-shoe sometimes, but I also always listened to what my head told me. 'And also you got in trouble because of it.' my inner voice told me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, finally taking a decision. "I hate my life." I said to them.

"Does that mean you'll tell him?"

Sitting up and finding the four pair of eyes on me, I grinned, "Yes."

(…)

"What's up?" Remus asked as he and the other four boys sat next to us at lunch.

"Nothing," Erica said, "Why do you ask?"

The girls and I had, thanks to them (and to my immense chagrin), gotten up at ten. Ten on a Sunday! I swear they want me to die an early death for lack of sleep. Anyway, as I was saying, we came to breakfast and then took a stroll through Hogwarts, something we didn't do together often, due to three of us having boyfriends.

Actually, it is kind of depressing that, out of all my best friends, I'm the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend for almost a year. Actually, I haven't kissed anyone in that long. I don't think I can even remember how it feels to kiss someone…

'Rambling…' my mind warned.

Yes, I'm getting rather good at rambling.

"Well, it's Sunday." Chris said, "And you lot- especially you Flower- don't get up before one. It's midday."

I stuck my tongue out at them, "I'm not that lazy!" I said. 'Speaks the one who just some minutes ago was saying she would die an early death.' My inner voice teased. I smiled looking at my breakfast.

"What is she smiling at?" Frank asked confusedly.

"Don't know," Bessie answered, "Even knowing her for so long I don't know why she just starts smiling like that for nothing."

I shook my shoulders, "I like smiling," I said "So I smile."

"Logical." Erica said and then mouthed "crazy".

"Where's James?" I asked, as I finally noticed he wasn't around. "Sleeping?"

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know," He said. "He was gone when we woke up."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Well, I need my books back. He never gave them to me last night."

"Do you want me to go get them?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No," I said "There's no need for that Remus. I'll ask him for them later."

Remus nodded, "Whatever you want Flower."

"You too?"

"Flower's a nice nickname." Sirius defended.

I smiled, "Yes," I said "But I must inform you that I have to be the only girl in the whole world who doesn't like flowers."

They laughed, "Since when?" Frank asked.

"Since-" but I cut myself off, "Monsters!!" I started screaming as I hid myself under the table. Owls' mail was supposed to be at breakfast!

I heard them laugh, "Ah," Sirius said "I missed what Lily does whenever there are owls around!"

"Ha Ha Ha," I said sarcastically, "How funny. Are they gone yet?"

(…)

"Jimmy!" I called teasingly as I was walkimg through Hogwarts in search of him and finally, after almost half an hour, found him. "Wait up!"

He turned and gave me a bemused look, "Jimmy?" he asked me.

"Made you stop, didn't it?" I replied, grinning.

He smiled and shook his head, "Anyway, you were looking for me?" he said as he started walking again, and I fell into step with him.

"Yes," I answered, "You were gone all day and the guys said they hadn't seen you. Where were you?"

James laughed, "Worried, were you?"

I smiled, "Maybe I was." I said, "So? Where were you after all?"

He shrugged, "Around," he said, "I needed to think some things over."

I nodded, "Uh-uh," I said as an uncomfortable silence fell over us.

"What did you need me for?" James asked, bringing me out of my daze.

Shaking my head of my thoughts I looked at him, "My books," I said "You never gave them back."

He laughed, "You couldn't forget that, could you?"

"No," I answered, "Especially because you said you'd give them back."

"But I don't know if I should," he said, and I opened my mouth to retort. He beat me to it. "Not now at least."

"Then when?" I asked.

"Your birthday is this Wednesday, isn't it?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then I'll give them to you Wednesday night."

"But James-"

"It not even worth trying to convince me otherwise," he said, cutting me off "I won't give them to you."

I nodded, accepting what he said without any more fight, but shaking nervously. What I really wanted to tell him was what was making me tense.

"James, I want to talk to you about something else." I told him seriously, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"What about?" he asked curiously.

Looking around and trying to find some place where we could speak freely, the only thing I could see was a broom closet. A broom closet I was almost sure I hadn't seen before. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was that it was the place I was looking for.

'Great', I thought, 'Now he's going to get the wrong idea.'

"Come," I said, opening the said broom's closet door and pushing him inside.

"Lily..." he said slowly, "You do realize this is a broom closet, right?"

"Lumos," I whispered, lighting my wand so that I could see his face. He looked more amused than anything else. 'That has got to be good,' I thought. "I need to tell you something serious."

He nodded, "Go on."

"Yesterday…" I started saying, but my throat seemed to go dry at that moment. I hadn't really noticed how small the cupboard was. I mean, it was _really_ small. Our bodies were almost pressed together _and_ he had his back against the wall.

"Lily?" he asked me in a whispered.

"Wh-ah? Sorry." I said quickly, directing the tip of my wand to his face, so that he couldn't see me blush, "I was just noticing how small this is."

James laughed, "It's a broom closet," he said, smiling, "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know…" I said "Something bigger. I mean, people do snog in here!"

He laughed again, "You never kiss a guy in a broom closet?" he asked me as if that was a shocking new.

'Great', I thought, 'Make me blush further…'

"No," I said "Broom closets aren't exactly my favourite spot for kissing."

He rolled his eyes still laughing, "Anyway," he said, "What did you want to tell me? Or do you want to find somewhere else to speak?"

I shook my head, "No," I said "If we have to search for another place I think I'll loose the courage."

Looking up into his hazel eyes, I smiled, "I lied to you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Yes," I said nodding. "Yesterday, in Hogsmeade."

He seemed confused. "What did you lie about?"

I gulped. Where to start?

I was completely lost in my own thoughts and the fact that he was standing so close didn't exactly help my case.

I could feel his leg touching mine, as the temperature seemed to rise. His chest coming up and down in slow and relaxed breaths, making me almost imagine the six pack he should have underneath; his hair, that incredibly messy and undeniably attractive dark hair that stood in the back; his lips, moisten and in that small pout he made whenever he was confused… the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him.

And then, as if on clue, mistletoe appeared over our heads.

'Maybe that's Merlin's sign that I should kiss him' I thought as I smiled and he seemed even more confused.

"Remember last year Christmas?" I asked softly.

James' face darkened, "When you almost got killed?"

I shook my head, "Not that! I mean, before that. When Erica and Chris got mad at each other. Do you remember that afternoon?"

He smiled goofily, "Of course I do. I kissed you under the mistletoe."

I laughed, "Remember what I did?" I asked, as I got even closer to him, my breasts pressed against his chest.

"You slapped me and threatened to destroy my face if I ever kissed you again." He said, frowning, "That actually hurt, you know?"

I looked up to the ceiling, making James look as well and notice the mistletoe. Then, he looked back at me with a bemused expression.

"Look," I said, smiling, "It's mistletoe." I repeat the words he had said a year before.

And then, not really waiting to see his reaction, I grabbed his neck and pulled him down, kissing him with all my strengths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: don't know if you noticed, but they were in the come and go room. Three guesses to where I took the mistletoe scene from. And no, chapter 20 doesn't count.**

**Anyway, here I am again!! Last chapter I'm going to post before the book comes out!! (This is, mind if I remind you, tomorrow at midnight!!!)**

**I know it's shorter, but I wanted to go on hiatus with an interesting scene. xD**

**To end this short author's note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, (because reviews are always appreciated) and I want to wish everyone a good time reading "Deathly Hallows" and discovering who **_**really**_** dies after all.**

**I will only post probably in two weeks, or in the end of next week. When I am sure everyone has read the book (myself included).**

**See you!**

**Hannah**


	35. 7th year:Family business

**Disclaimer:**** JK owns it, although I'm still mad at her for having killed one of the loves of my life in the DH.**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**NOTE: TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, REMEMBER, THIS STORY WAS CREATED **_**BEFORE**_** THE BOOK CAME OUT, SO IT **_**DOESN'T FOLLOW**_** THE BOOK'S PLOT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was fast in his response, and, before I knew it, his hands were on my waist, exploring my body and my hand was entangled in his hair, pulling him to me until I was sure there was no space between us.

His tongue entered my lips roughly and played with my own with such an ease I had an urge to moan. I could hear his heart beat, quick and exaggerated, and- _Merlin help me_- mine was just the same.

In a sharp move we switched places, and now it was me the one with the backs against the wall, as he pinned me with his body. All I could do was hug him closer and kiss him with all my power. I felt his hand sliding up my leg under my skirt and I did nothing to stop him, my skin burning at his touch.

Who would guess kissing James Potter could feel so… _good_??

At some point one of us broke the kiss, and I found myself staring at two pools of chocolate brown with dimples of a deep green, making his eyes startling. In there I could see every feeling he was having. The happiness, the love, the longing and… the bemusement?

Wait a minute! He was bemused, why was he bemused?

With a gasp escaping my lips before I could do anything to avoid it, the reality of what I had just done crashed on me. I had just kissed James Potter! What was wrong with me! Just hours before I had been against any kind of contact with the boy more than friendship; then I decided to tell him about the prophecy and when I finally found myself alone with him- even if in a really small broom cupboard- what do I do? I bloody kiss him!!

'No, no, no.' I screamed in my mind, 'This is not supposed to happen like this!'

And, out of nowhere, a single feeling started running through my frozen body: fear. I was afraid of what I had just done. Not scared of the act itself- feeling him so close to me, his lips touching mine was as entrancing as strawberry cake (and Merlin knew I loved strawberry cake!). Not scared of James either- I knew he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me. What I was scared of was his reaction.

Yes, he proclaimed his feelings for me every time he could during years, asking me out day yes, day yes. But that didn't mean he'd accept what I had to tell him. That didn't mean he'd accept me with open arms after hearing all the secrets I had to tell him. And for that, I was scared of being rejected by the man I had come to love.

"Lily," his voice brought me out of my thoughts. He was obviously waiting for me to say something, to admit what I had just done and why it had been done. But I couldn't do it. So, instead, I did the only thing people like me do. I ran.

With a surprising quickness I opened the cupboard's door and start running to somewhere I hoped he wouldn't catch me. I heard his pleadings in the background and, although my mind screamed me to get back and face the consequences of my acts, my legs refused to obey.

James' voice was lost as our distance grew and he seemed to have given up of chasing me. Trying to erase the thoughts of how much of a coward I was, I kept running until I found myself incapable of moving.

(…)

I came back to the common room only when I was sure that if I didn't something bad would occur. Meaning the girls coming after me.

It was at dinner time that I entered back in my common room. To my surprise, it was empty- 'duh, dinner time!'- but I sighed in relief at that fact and sat down in a couch, my legs still hurting from running.

I can't tell exactly how long it was until people started arriving. I was already half asleep and struggling to keep my eyes open, waiting for the girls. I needed their support, and I needed it now!

Finally, I saw them arriving, and raised my head to them, just to make sure they saw me. They did, and, to my shock, the only thing the three Weasleys did to acknowledge me was send me the nastier looks they could, sitting as far away from me as possible.

I blinked confusedly at their actions. What had happened?

While I was dwelling over that question, Bessie and Remus came in. They both looked at me somewhat angry somewhat apologetic as they sat next to the other three.

At last, Sirius, Frank and Chris came in. They, just like the girls, glared fiercely at me and sat next to the other five

James, I noticed, came back after them and didn't even look at me as he followed his path to his dormitory. He was mad at me, that I understood. He had reasons for it.

But them? What was wrong with them?? Had they just turned their backs on me? Why??

Decided to get some answers from them, I got up and walked to where they were sitting. As soon as they noticed my presence, the conversation stopped abruptly, and they glared at me liked they glared at any Slytherin they hated. _Hated_.

"OK, what's going on here?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check.

Erica raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't know what you mean, Evans." she said as if she had never known me before.

"Cut the crap," I said still incredibly calm for someone like me, "You just completely ignored me and you sat as far away from me as you could!"

"Honestly, Evans," Sirius said, and I was suddenly remembered of my first years at Hogwarts, "Just walk back to where you were."

"Or better," Lindsay added, "_Run_ back to where you were. Or are you too tired for that?"

A sense of betrayal fell over me as I understood what they were mad about. "So this is what this is all about?" I asked, "It's all about James?"

"He's Potter to you." Frank said in a protective and angry tone I never knew him to own. And it scared me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "What have you got to do with what happens between the two of us? And you don't even know what really happened! Either way, it's our life and you have no reason to be mad about it!"

If I was scared before, when Alice got up with the meanest face I had ever seen, I had to make a huge effort to stop myself from trembling. Worst was, her angry outburst was all directed at me. "We have nothing to do with what happens with you two?" she said sarcastically, "Then why, Lily, why would you tell us everything that happened between you two? And I'm not only talking about the fact that you do like him, I'm talking about the p-"

"Alice!!" Lindsay said, stopping her from saying what she was about to say. Alice seemed to have understood what she was about to do as she quietened suddenly. But next moment the angry glare was back full force.

"You have no right to play with him like that," she hissed at me, "and I won't simply stand and watch while you try to show everyone how much of a jerk he is and how much of a victim you are."

I stared at her incredulously. She thought I was what? Playing the victim? An icy felling washed over me as I looked at her like I never had before. When I spoke, my voice was low and cool, and I saw them shivering at my tone. "So that's what you think?" I asked, "All this time you thought I was playing the victim?"

"I'm sure that was not what she meant." Bessie spoke for the first time.

"It sure sounded like it." I answered, "And if you really think that, Weasley, you really aren't who I thought you were."

They didn't answer me as Alice seemed to regret what she had said. After some minutes which seemed like hours, Erica spoke.

"We want you away from him." she said "We want you to leave him alone once and for all."

Her words froze me. My best friends, the people I most trusted in the world were turning their backs on me and wanted me away from the James. When it came down to choosing, they took his side.

It hurt. It hurt to know I didn't really know the people I thought to be my friends. And when I'm hurt, there's only one way I know how to act. I get angry.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed at them.

"The hell we can't!" Chris said, as both he and Erica stood up. I couldn't help but regret to have stopped James from beating the crap out of him they year before when they found out about Malfoy.

"We're his family," Erica said, "And years of suffering for you are more than enough. You had your chance with him Lily. You had more than one even! But now it's enough. We won't let you near him anymore."

Erica had moved while she spoke and was now in front of me. Unlike other times, I didn't back up. I would stand my ground this time.

"The only thing you will do is mind your own business!" I screamed at her.

"No," she hissed, "You didn't mind your own business last year."

I smirked and only thought about my next words after I'd said them. "And what are you going to do to stop me from seeing James? Join the family business of your dear Alban and kill mudbloods like me? Or better! Are you going to ask your father-in-law to break in again? I'm sure that, with your help, I'll be a dead stick. Who knows? Maybe then he'll welcome you into the family!"

I knew I had crossed the line as Erica lifted her hand and slapped me. My head turned with the strength of the slap and I didn't move it as I took deep breaths and everyone else gasped.

My words hadn't been loud enough for the other students to hear it, but I knew the girls had.

"You have no right," she hissed, and I found tearfully tones in her angry voice. "No right to do that."

My head finally turned and I saw my deductions had been right. Erica had tears falling silently down her face. The other three girls were looking with wide eyes at Chris, who seemed to want to evaporate from his place.

I didn't answer as I stared at her, the stupidity of what I had said crashing on me, my shoulders feeling heavy all of sudden.

I tried to speak, but the pain that still stung on my cheek stopped me from doing it, making me see for the first time the deep hole which had been created between us because of my words and her slap. And I'm sure she noticed it too.

The silence that had fallen in the common room finally reached me. I knew for instance everyone was looking at us ever since the moment Erica's slap sounded.

"I have as much right as you do." I whispered at last and, before anyone could say anything, she had walked away in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

Now that all attentions were on me, I panicked. Looking at the clock, I saw it was past curfew. "What are you looking at?" I yelled at last, "Everyone up to bed! I'm still Head Girl!"

At my words, everyone started getting up and walking out of the common room, my so called friends between them, not even glancing at me once.

Bessie's words echoed in my head. _"You know Lily, __if you keep pushing people who like you away you'll find out solitude is much worst than you think."_

That night, I slept in the common room.

(…)

Next day I woke up swollen and hurting in places I never knew could hurt.

Unnaturally for me, I woke up early and made my quick way to my dormitory where I took my bath and got dressed. When I was ready and exited the bathroom, Erica's eyes were on me, although she was still in her bed. She looked as sad and hurt as me as we stared at each other but didn't say anything.

I wanted so much to apologize to her, take back everything I had done the night before. But I knew it would be that simple. I knew what I had said was worst than anything I had ever done in my entire life.

The guilty feeling taking over me, I turned my back on her before she could see my tears and stormed out of the room.

(…)

"Ms. Evans, could you please tell me what spell would better act on here?" professor Flitwick asked me during my first class, where I found myself alone and sitting a little too close to the Slytherins for my taste. Snape was sitting right next to me.

I looked up at him, confusion written all over my face. I hadn't been paying the minimal attention. What was he talking about again?

"I- I think-" 'I think I'm going to kill myself after this.' I added to my mind as I had no idea of what to say. I was his best student and I could see his disappointment as he stared at me.

Then, Sirius had to put a word in, "What's the matter, Evans? Cat got your tongue? Or you don't know the answer to such an easy question?" his tone was one of amusement, but I could hear the anger behind it.

I felt the tears prickling in my eyes. It seemed all I could do ever since the night before. Great! I was about to cry in a classroom!!

Someone pinched my leg underneath the table, making me look sideways to meet Snape's gaze. He made a gesture with his eyes to my book, which was opened in front of me. There, a parchment that hadn't been there before read: "_Wingardum Leviosa. Go for the basic_." I was stunned as I looked at that. Was he giving me the answer? He was, wasn't he? But, should I trust him?

'It's your best shot.' My inner voice told me and, finally, I spoke.

"On the contrary, Black," I said, "I was going to answer that we could very well simply use the _Wingardum Leviosa_ which, although simple and basic, should do."

I knew I had said the right thing as soon as professor Flitwick smiled at me. "Very well, Ms. Evans.", he said, before continuing the class.

I took a deep claming breath as attentions were back on the professor. Sirius said nothing more.

"Thank you," I whispered at last to Snape, "You saved me back there."

Snape kept the same passive face he always had, "Don't praise yourself, Evans. I did it to shut up Black."

I nodded. "Thanks anyway."

I then turned and tried to pay attention, although it seemed an impossible task.

And yet, I couldn't hide a smile as I heard the boy next to me speaking. "You're welcome, Lily."

(…)

During the entire day my attention in class was almost none. Thankfully, neither of the professors asked me anything.

At lunch, I joined some girls from sixth year in Gryffindor I knew. They were a nice company and didn't ask me any questions.

Monday and Tuesday went by that same way and now, more than ever, I found myself completely immersed in my books, my search and my family. The books James never gave back to me always came to my mind, but I found myself incapable of asking them back from him.

Off the seventh year Gryffindors, Bessie and Remus were the only who still spoke to me and made me company sometimes, but I knew they too weren't happy with me. I could see their disapproving faces and I knew both of them only talked to me because they were the ones I had most trust in. She was my best friend since I was born and he was my ex-boyfriend, they knew me well enough to know I had strong reasons to have run away.

Tuesday afternoon, after class, I remembered I still had to patrol the halls with James. I had been so airy to everything I had even forgotten that! And he wasn't even speaking to me.

But, with no one to comfort me about the fact, I decided I had to face the mess I had gotten myself into. I was no longer I little girl afraid of the world. I knew I had been wrong and I had to make things right.

I waited for him outside the common room, by the fat Lady like I always did. He arrived at the exact time of our patrol and we started walking without any word.

"Here," He said at some point, making me turn my head abruptly and look at him, "This is yours"

Looking at his hands I saw he was handing me my books. "I thought you were only going to give them to me tomorrow." I said sadly, but I knew I had brought it to myself.

James shrugged. "You were looking up on other books anyway, so I guessed it was pointless to keep them."

I nodded as I stared at the books. 'It's now or never', my inner voice warned.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I'm sorry about the kiss and I'm sorry for running away." I said.

"I'm sorry too," he said to my surprise, "For what they're doing. I never thought they'd act like that when I told them."

"It's not your fault." I declared and we fell into another cold silence.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked as I concentrated in looking at a point in front of me, "You have every right to be." I said in a low voice.

James smiled, "I worked to hard to get in your good books to loose your friendship because of a silly kiss."

_Silly kiss_… so that was what he thought it was. I sighed. "Thank you," I said at last, "It's good to know I still have you at least."

He put an arm around my shoulders, "You'll always have my friendship, and you know that."

Of course, friendship. Silly of me to think anything could happen more than that now.

"Yeah, I know that." I whispered back.

"You never told me what you wanted to tell me yesterday." James said suddenly, "It seemed to be important."

I gulped. He had to remember that, didn't he? Well, I wouldn't be telling him yet!

"It doesn't matter," I said, "Just forget it."

He nodded. "I'm going home tomorrow." I told him, changing the subject.

He looked at me bemusedly, "You are? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

I shrugged, "Didn't thought you cared," I answered, "McGonagall said I could go so that I could see Henry. I'm going after dinner and have to be back before midnight."

He nodded, "Are you going alone?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Can I go with you?"

"I'd be happy if you did."

I smiled shyly as James grinned, "Well, come on then! We need to finish this patrol!"

(…)

The morning of my birthday rose white and cold. As usual; I'd never had a birthday without snow.

"Happy birthday." A voice said behind me, making me turn my head away from the window. I smiled at Bessie, "Here's you present. It's from all of us."

I took the present but snorted, "I take it the present was bought before Sunday?" I asked as I stared at it. Unlike any other year and occasion, receiving that present didn't bring any kind of happiness to me. I just didn't feel like I deserved it. "Thanks anyway." I said, as I opened the package to find a nice gold watch with rubies- Gryffindor style- looking back at me. It seemed to be tradition for wizards to give out-of-age wizards watches.

Instead of putting it, I stored it in my drawer. "You won't wear it?" Bessie asked me.

I shook my head, "No," I said, "I don't feel right in putting it on."

She nodded in comprehension, "Breakfast then?" she asked me cheerfully again.

I nodded, "Sure. Lead the way!" I said trying to appear as happy as she was. She pretended to believe it, but I know she didn't buy a single word I said.

(…)

The day of my birthday went by quickly and, before I knew it, it was dinner time.

It hadn't been an exactly perfect day, or happy day like any other year. But it had been nice. Remus and Bessie made me company all day, trying to cheer me up. As for James, it seemed the other seventh year Gryffindors were really keen on not letting him talk to me. They followed him the entire day, and to everywhere. But I didn't care. He said he'd come with me and I believed him.

After dinner, I waited for James in the common room. It wasn't long before I saw him coming down the boy's staircase and sit next to me. "Ready?" he asked me, and I nodded.

I had told McGonagall about James coming with me and she agreed. That way, we'd be apparating instead of using the floo network to my place. My grandparents- which had recently been informed of my magical powers and of the magic world I lived in- would be waiting for us.

The two of us walked until the village, which, surprisingly, didn't take us as long as it usually did. Once there, James took my hand and we apparated to my room.

"Pink as always." James said as soon as we arrived.

I rolled my eyes at him, "C'mon." I said, as I lead him out of the door, "Grandma!" I yelled as we descended the stairs.

"Lily!" she said as she pulled me to her in a big hug, "Happy birthday! How are you, dear? God, you seem skinny!"

I laughed, "I'm not, relax!"

She smiled as her eyes fell on James, "And who is this young fellow? Don't tell me you finally got a boyfriend?"

Leave it to my grandmother to make things awkward. "No, just a friend. James Potter." James said as he smiled.

"What a shame," she said "My Lily is too pretty to be on her own."

I blushed even further. "Grandma…" I said.

"Don't be modest, Lily. It doesn't suit you. Are you Harry Potter's son?" she asked, turning back to him. James nodded. "What a coincidence!" she said "Another Lily Evans and a J-"

"Annie!" my grandfather said as he entered the room and I was again pulled into a hug. My grandfather never agreed with me been called Lily, so he insisted in calling me by my second name. "Happy birthday! Have you lost weight?" he asked me, and I was so glad he had appeared. My grandmother was almost telling James of the other James Potter and Lily Evans.

"See, I said you were skinnier." My grandma said, forgetting the previous subject "This is James." She presented, and my grandfather shook James' hand.

"Anyway," I said, not giving my grandma space for saying anything else, "Should we go? I have to get back to school soon."

They nodded, "Of course, my dear. Of course." My grandfather said, "Your sister is there waiting for us. Let's go."

(…)

"They're nice." James told me as we walked through the halls of the hospital, my grandparents in front of us. "By the way, happy birthday."

I smiled, "Thanks. And yes, they're nice."

We stopped for we had arrived to my brother's room. Petunia and Justin were there, at the door.

"Lily!" she said as she ran to hug me. "Happy birthday! Here." I took a package from her hands, "From the family." She said.

I smiled as I opened it. Inside, was another watch. What was it with people and watches???

"Bessie's parents said that's what they give wizards when they come out-of-age. Said Bessie received one too." Petunia explained.

I nodded and James and I shared a look, "Yes, thanks." I said as I put it on.

"Hi, James." She said in recognition, turning to him "It's good to see you."

"Likewise." James said.

Great, at least they were giving along. "Justin's here?" I asked, as I waved to said boy.

Petunia nodded, "Yeah and… well, we're dating."

My eyes widened, "Really?" I asked, "Since when?"

My sister smiled, "Since this afternoon, when I had to explain how you could come from Hogwarts to here so fast and then go back. He knows what you are and he didn't mind. He was actually thrilled about it!"

I grinned as I hugged her again, "That's great!"

"Hey! Nice to see you witch!" Justin said as he then started laughing.

I raised an eyebrow at Petunia. "He's been like that ever since I told him. Thinks it's funny to use the two ways of the word. I already told him it was an old joke."

I shrugged as I laughed myself, "Poor dude." I said. "Anyway, can I go in?"

She nodded, "Go ahead." She said "He's been stable these last weeks, which is good. He can wake up any moment now."

I nodded and smiled as I grabbed James hand, "Come with me?" I asked him. He nodded bemusedly, following me in.

Henry was exactly like last time I had seen him, sleeping like the angel he never was. "Hey cutie." I said as I kissed his cheek. "This is James."

James smiled, "Hello." He said somewhat awkwardly.

I sat in my brother's bed, James next to me still holding my hand. "So, how are your dreams?" I asked, "Bet they're full of Bessies!

"Anyway, today's my birthday! But you know that, don't you? I missed them more today than any other day, you know? They'd be so happy to see me out-of-age. And I'd love to show them what I can do!"

I felt James' arm going around my shoulder. He seemed to want to make sure I knew he was there. But I knew he was.

"You must think I'm crazy," I said, turning to James, "Speaking to my sleeping brother."

James shook his head, "No, I don't think you're crazy at all."

I smiled, "Thank you," I said, "You've been everything for me ever since the accident. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

James smiled, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"You're more than a friend, and I think you know it." I told him.

I don't know why, but I felt it was the right time to let him know everything I had been incapable of telling him the Sunday before. Maybe it was because my brother was there, I felt protected, as if nothing he could ever say would hurt me. And I needed to let him know; finish the secret once and for all.

"If you're playing again with m-" James stopped but I cut him off.

"I never played with you," I said, "I have been… confused. Afraid maybe. But I'd never play with you."

"Lily-"

"Just hear me out, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and I started to speak. It was now or never. "I did have something important to tell you Sunday. And that was why I freaked out after I kissed you. I didn't want to hear what you had to say after I'd told you.

"I… I like you. It was hard to admit that to myself, especially because I always said I hated you, and I'd have nothing to do with you even if I lived a million years."

"You like me," James mused, "I like you. Then what the heck is the problem? I don't get you Lily, you think too much about what everyone else says. But who cares? Let them speak, as long as we're happy-"

"People talking aren't my biggest problem," I said, cutting him off. "Remember… remember my sister's wedding you attended?" I asked him. James nodded. "After we found your aunt and we had that interesting talk, you said you didn't think it to be a coincidence that I was so much like you dead grandmother. And I said it was nothing more than that."

"I don't get it." He said.

"I lied," I told him, "I always knew it wasn't a coincidence. Neither is the fact that you are so alike your grandfather. Or even Sirius, Alice, Frank, Remus, all of them! They had someone like them before."

James smiled. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"On my third year, one night you came storming into my dormitory demanding Sirius to give you back something," he said "When he gave it back to you, you opened the door and caught me eavesdropping. Remember?"

I nodded. Somehow, I had an idea of what he was going to tell me.

"Next day, I was informed you had been looking for Sirius again. Of course, being who I am, I had to know what it was all about, so I went to him and asked. And he told me a very interesting story you had told him."

I swore under my breath, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." I said.

James continued, "And then, everything you added to him, he told me. This year, after the night we fought, Frank told me a very interesting story as well. Said you had told Alice and she had to tell him as well."

My mouth opened, "I told them not to tell!" I complained.

James shrugged, "He had the right to know. Sirius knows as well. And I think Chris too."

I sighed, "Meaning everyone knows." I said.

James nodded and he smiled, "Yes. I mean, everyone knows almost everything. The night you received the notice about your parents, my father, Hermione and Ron spoke to you, didn't they? That's the part I still don't know. About your dreams." Here, he grinned goofily.

I punched his arm, "Shut up," I said "I can't control my dreams!" I took a deep breath, before I spoke next "Hermione explained to me I was having those dreams because I didn't admit that I liked you."

James nodded, "Makes sense," He said "That's why I never had them."

We stared at each other as I finally understood what had happened. He knew. He had always known. Did that mean he really liked me, or was it all because of the prophecy?

I shook my head at that thought. It was James I was talking about. He liked me, I knew he did.

"So you know?" I asked at last, "And you don't care that we might be in danger if we're together? Malfoy is still out there, and he already tried to kill me once, and I hated you back there. Now that I like you is much more dangerous."

James smiled, "Don't you get it?? It never mattered to me. Why do you think I've never really given up on you?"

I bit my lower lip as I looked at him. James and I were meant to be, no matter how much I tried to deny it. It was how things were supposed to be. For once, it was time for me to be happy.

His face got closer to mine and, finally, I felt his hot lips touching mine. I smiled as I let myself fall into the kiss. Unlike or previous kiss, which was needing and fast, this one was slow, passionate, as if he was trying to show me everything he always felt for me. Trying to prove he wasn't lying.

"Hey, I'm right here!" A rough voice said behind me.

With a startle I broke the kiss and jumped from the bed, turning my head to look at my brother. And, to my great happiness, I found two hazel eyes staring right back at me. With a yelp, I hugged my brother.

Yes, it was definitely time for me to be happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: hello, fellow readers!**

**Okay, so, have you read the Deathly Hallows? I took one day and a half to read it!**

**And well, what did you thought of it? I thought it was good… just not exactly what I expected. After she killed one of the people she killed I even cried (not saying names so I won't ruin anyone's surprise. I already did it to a friend of mine who was waiting for the Portuguese version but ended up borrowing my book.)**

**Anyway, now that HP is done, fanfiction is my only way to still be in contact with HP. My mum suggested I read the books all over again, and I might just do it!**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love,**

**Hannah**


	36. 7th year:I'm getting you a girl

My brother waking up worked as a waking up for me too. After the initial shock of being caught snogging my boyfriend -ah! That felt good to say!-, all I could do was hug Henry tight in my arms and let out tears of happiness- as well as muffled apologies for what I'd done to him the summer before.

James was the one who remembered to inform the rest of the family. In a second, I was no longer the only one crying, laughing and hugging the carrot top. It was only when Petunia threatened to expel us from the room that we finally left my brother so that she could run some tests. Also, that gave us time to calm down and take in the news.

But the fact was, the worst was yet to come. Henry probably remembered of the accident- he had to- but he had no idea of my parents' death; I know it'd come as a shock to him, especially because he hadn't been able to go to the funeral. If I had felt guilty simply for not being there and avoiding it, I knew my brother- strong as he was- would feel even worst.

But there was no walking around the subject, even because if we didn't tell him, he'd end up asking us. Petunia and I decided it'd be better if we told him. We were his siblings, after all. Who better to know what he'd feel?

We sat in two chairs around his bed as he started asking us a ton of questions of what had happened in the time he was off. Somehow, I had the impression he knew what had happened to our parents, because he avoided at all costs talking about the car accident.

However, after a while, it was impossible to ignore the facts, and he confirmed what I had thought with one simple, direct question. "They died, didn't they?", he asked us, and I could see the brimming tears in his eyes.

Petunia and I nodded as we each grabbed one of his hands. "It was my fault," he started saying, "I was the one supposed to be driving, but I drunk a lot of wine and-"

My older sister, once again, took the strong role, "It wasn't anyone's fault." She said softly.

I smiled as I pulled him into a hug, "Don't blame yourself. No one could have stopped that from happening. And if you had been driving, you'd be the one I couldn't be hugging now. And I'd die with you if that happened."

Henry, Petunia and I remained the rest of the night talking and, at some point, my grandparents, Justin and James came in. James tried to go by unnoticed, simply giving me reassuring smiles every time our gazes locked (which happened quite often, may I add). Oh, but he didn't know Henry. He wouldn't escape him so easily…

"So you're the git who's after my sister?" my older brother asked suddenly, as he turned to James. I was happy to see he had gone back to his old jealous ways.

"Am I still?" James asked back, looking at me, that dazzling smile never leaving his features.

"Is he?" my grandmother asked quite bemused. 'Great,' I thought, 'Now everyone's looking at me.'

"Do you want to be?" I asked finally, and was quite proud of my answer. 'There you go, you sexist-pigs-who-try-to-make-me-blush!', I thought.

"No," James answered, "Do _you_ want me to be?"

He had to come up with something cleaver than my answer. And to make me blush again!!

"You know," Henry said, fortunately not giving me the time to answer. Not that I had doubts about what my answer would be. It was more the fact that my _whole_ family was watching. "If I hadn't caught your tongue down my little sister's throat earlier-"and here I _really_ blushed, and my grandparents gasped as Justin and Petunia laughed. What do you need friends for when you have such a _supportive_ family?? "-I could like you." my brother finished.

I looked at James to find him looking back at me with a smirk, "I'll take that as your bless." He said and I had to grin. I knew I liked him for a reason.

'That and the fact that he is probably the better looking, most intelligent, sweet, nice guy you'll ever meet.' My annoying inner voice said.

There we go again… 'Why do I always have to fight with you? You're my mind, conscience or whatever, you should be on my side!'.

'Are you telling me you don't agree?'.

'I rest my case'.

(…)

Unfortunately, James and I had to get back to Hogwarts before midnight, like we had promised McGonagall. Before we departed, I gave everyone a tight hug and promised to be back for Christmas- which, thankfully, was coming closer.

After the goodbyes,- and a last humourless joke from Justin ("Go and be a good witch. Got it? Good? Witches are normally bad!")- James and I walked discretely out of the building where we walked until a place hidden from where we could apparate back.

Once at Hogsmeade, we walked back to Hogwarts- more like run, since we were almost late- made a quick visit to the Headmistress to tell her we had arrived- and that my brother had woken up, which made her even smile (who knew she could??)- and then walked to the kitchens to have a quick snack before we went back to our common room.

Now, being the nice, behaved Heads we are (cough) the most decent thing to do was to go to our dormitories and have a nice night of sleep.

But- and even if I am behaved- 'You are?' Stupid inner voice.

Like I was saying, even if I am behaved _most _of the times, James's a Marauder. And that means, he doesn't behave. So, instead of walking to our beds, we sat in the common room couch. More like laid.

And has I laid there in his arms, I at last took the time to think about what that meant. James and I were dating. As in an "item". As in James Potter and Lily Evans, boyfriend and girlfriend. Weird as it sounds, it felt good to me!

Turning my head to look at him, I had the need to make sure he was mine, only and completely mine. Stretching my head I touched his lips lightly with mine. As I was about to pull away, he pulled me more to him and deepened the kiss.

Now, being the hormonal teenagers we are and, mind if I had, laying in a empty common room lit by fire, which is kind of romantic, I didn't even protest when he rolled on the couch and I ended up underneath him.

Things were getting pretty heated as James started kissing my neck and I tried to undo his shirt. 'Slut.' My inner voice said.

'Can't worry about my conscience right now.' I told her as I finally started getting my way with James' shirt, taking it off him.

I felt his hand reaching inside my blouse, touching me and-

"BANG!"

We fell to the floor. Damn that small couch.

I looked at James, shirtless and he looked back at me, probably looking a mess. James sat up as he laughed. Afters some time, I was laughing as well, but I never got up from the floor. It actually felt quite good laying there on the rug.

"We really are a disaster together." James said as he pulled me up.

'No! I want the floor! That soft rug is calling me back!'

I laughed, "Totally," I answered him.

"It could be worst." He pointed out, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know if you noticed, but we just fell off the couch."

He laughed again, "Yeah, but someone could have walked in when we fell!" he smiled.

Again, I rolled my eyes, and smirked. "I can really imagine Bessie trying to film us, Alice pretending she hadn't seen anything, Lindsay trying to scare us pretending to be a teacher and Erica whistling at us." I said.

Yes... I knew that would be exactly what they'd do if they caught us. At least when they still wanted us together. Now they'd most probably try to hex me to get away from him.

James must have felt my distress as he hugged me again, "Something's on your mind?" he asked, but I knew he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Do you reckon they'll ever forgive me?" I asked in only a whisper.

James smiled, "They have nothing to forgive you for. You didn't do anything that wrong to make them mad at you."

"I did, James, I did." I told him, "I hurt you. Quite often too. I understand what they did."

"I don't," he answered me, and I could sense some angry tone in his voice. "They're my friends, alright. But they're yours too. And what they did was really stupid."

"No, they were right." I insisted. James just shook his head.

"Even they admitted they were wrong," he said, "Sirius sulked about what he said to you in Charms during the entire day. Also said he was happy you knew the answer."

I smiled sadly, "I didn't." I told him, "Severus told me the answer."

James' eyes widened, "_Snivellus_? Since when do you get along with_ him_?"

"He's name is _Severus_. Or _Snape_. And I didn't get along with him, but he helped me when everyone turned their backs on me and I'm thankful to him for that."

James shrugged, but I knew he hadn't enjoyed the new.

We were in silence again, and I knew James was a little mad about me talking to Severus. I decided to break the silence, "Even if they regretted that, they're still mad about what I said to Erica."

"_That_, I can't say they're not," he said, "Now the girls also know about who Chris really is too, but he didn't mind it that much. But that doesn't erase the fact that what you did was wrong."

I sighed. When I get things right in one side, the other gets wrong all of sudden. "What should I do?" I asked him as I curled in his arms.

"Apologize," He said. "It may not work but it's a start."

I smiled serenely, "You're right," I said, "I am going to apologize."

He smiled, "Great," he said, "Now that _that_ is done, can we go back to what we were doing?"

I laughed as I stood up, "Sorry _Prongs_, but I'm incredibly tired," I told him as he also stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Already?" he asked, groaning and making me smirk.

"See you tomorrow."

With that, I kissed his cheek, winked and departed in the direction of my oh-so-comfortable bed.

(…)

**Narrator's POV**

"Bessie, can I have a word?" Lily asked her best friend next morning. The lazy old Lily had come back from the moment she had kissed James and, therefore, she had woken up late as always. Bessie had been the one to tell her it was time to get up, but then she left for breakfast. Something about talking to Remus.

Almost exploding to tell someone about her and James and her brother, Lily got ready the fastest she could and run to the Great Hall, where she approached Elizabeth Albright, who was sitting with the rest of the seventh years Gryffindor. Lily caught James eye and they smiled at each other. And that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sure." Bessie answered bemusedly, as she stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked with a smirk of his own and they stared at James, who kept eating as if nothing had happened.

"What was what?" he asked calmly.

"You and Flo- _Evans_," Sirius answered, "She smiled at you. And you, my dear Prongs, smiled back."

"Maybe that's because, unlike you lot, I'm still talking to her." the Gryffindor's former seeker answered.

"Tell me Prongs," Chris started "Where were you last night?"

James looked up bemusedly and with an arched eyebrow, "Around, what does it matter?"

"You weren't in the map," Sirius said, "So, you weren't in the castle as well."

"He was gone?" Lindsay asked curiously.

The four guys nodded, "Only reasonable explanation."

"Lily was gone too last night," Alice said "I noticed because her cat was trying to destroy my shoe and I screamed at her to take him off. And she wasn't there."

Now, more than ever, all attentions were back on James. "So what, she was gone," he said, "Are you suggesting I was with her?"

"No one said that," Erica answered, "You suggested it yourself. But I truly hope you weren't. That would only prove you're dumber than you look."

"Hey!" James said, "I'm not even answering you."

All of sudden, a scream sounded outside the Great Hall's doors. A screamed all of them knew all to well…

"Lily…" Remus whispered as the eight of them got up and the five boys ran outside the doors, taking their wands off… only to find Lily tackled to the floor by a hysterically laughing Bessie.

"Get off me! C'mon, I can't breath!" the red head laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't take me with you! You're a bitch!" Bessie accused, but she was laughing all along.

"Uh… Bess…" Lily said at last, as she spotted the other five, "I think we have some company."

Bessie looked back but, upon seeing who it was, only laughed more and got up, starting to hug James. "Is she alright?" he mouthed to Lily and she tried not to laugh.

"I told her about Henry," She answered at last as Remus helped her up, "Guess she was happy about it."

"What about Henry?" Sirius asked on impulse. Everyone looked at him, but he shrugged it off, "I made a question." He repeated.

"He woke up last night." James answered, as Lily seemed to have frozen when Sirius spoke to her.

"And how would you know?" Frank asked, eyebrow raised.

James looked at Lily, waiting for approval as Bessie let go of him smiling and waiting to see if they would tell what had _really_ happened the night before. Lily answered him with a shy smile.

"I went with her," James said at last, "To the hospital."

"So you really were with her last night!" Chris accused.

James groaned. He didn't like the tone of the conversation. "I was. And what's wrong with that?"

"After what she did you went with her just like that?" Chris asked again.

"You're exaggerating, Scales," James said calmly, "You're madder about what she said to Erica than about what she really did."

"You know what, I am," he said "And I'm not even lying about it."

"Look, I'm sorry for having said that. I don't know what came over me! I was just mad about what you lot were doing, but I regret every single word I said!" Lily stepped up, positioning herself in front of James. There, she had said it. At least to half of them.

"Sorry doesn't cut it for me, Lily," he told her, "Do you have an idea of what you proclaimed that night? Thank Merlin no one outside our friends listened, but what if they had? What do you think would happen?" Christopher asked, pointing his finger threateningly at her.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said that. But you also know I wouldn't say it if I wasn't really mad. When I'm mad I don't think, and it came out before I thought about the secret I would be telling!"

"The secret is not the only fucking problem!" a voice said behind them. They turned to see the three Weasleys by the door, "What you suggested, after all the two of us have been through in all these years… I can't explain you how it hurt me." Erica told her.

Lily sighed "I know," she said "But I'm sorry I said it! I didn't mean any of it, you know it!"

Erica shook her head, "Even if I do know it, I don't think I can forget what you implied in those sentences. You were really a bitch, kicking where it most hurt."

"I didn't mean it…" Lily said, "I was wrong, I was sad, I was hurt as well... I wanted to speak to you about what happened with James that morning, explain why I ran and you all just turned your backs on me! You didn't even care to let me explain!" by now, tears were almost falling from her eyes, "And now you speak about what we went through. But you didn't care when you all just discarded me like I never mattered, did you?"

"Girls… calm down. Maybe we should go somewhere else." Bessie suggested, as a small crow started to appear around them.

"We were wrong when we did that, and we know it." Erica answered. She too was crying. "But it wasn't for real! It was just a little push to see if you did anything about James. Like the time we told you he had gotten a girlfriend in Brazil, when he hadn't! And it worked, it made you jealous!"

Suddenly, everyone was silent. Then, Lily spoke, but she had a dangerous tone. "You made that up?" she said "Do you know how much I cried about it? How mad I was that it even took me to fight with my brother and my best friend?"

"I'm sorry I did that," Erica answered, "Even because it was useless as ever. But we had to do something to get you moving!"

"And making me suffer was the way you found?" Lily asked back.

"I'm sorry! We never thought it would backfire!" Erica said, "We thought you would… I don't know, finally admit that you felt something for him!"

Before they noticed, someone had dragged them away from the crowd and into a classroom.

"Some friend." Lily accused.

"I guess I can say the same after what you said!" Erica answered.

"I was angry when I said that! Why won't you understand that!" Lily screamed back.

James, Chris, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Bessie, Lindsay just watched the conversation as it went. They knew the two of them needed to have a talk like that.

"Angry or not, you said it!" Erica answered.

"You pushed me to say it!"

"I said I was sorry about doing that!" Erica said.

"But you still did it!" Lily answered, "You made me feel bad about myself when I hadn't done anything wrong! I was just scared, and it's normal for people to be scared!"

"You're always scare when it comes to James," Erica said, her voice level finally going back to normal, "And we had to scare you with something else to see if you finally stopped not trusting what you two feel."

"You did more than scare me," Lily whispered, "You- all of you- made me feel like I was completely alone. You have no idea how that feels."

"Li-" Sirius started to say, but the green eyed girl was already too hurt to hear anything else.

"You know what, I'm going to class. I'm late." She said, and she stormed out of the room.

"I'm going after her." Remus said, but was stopped by James, who put his hand in front of him.

"You stay here," he said, "I'll go."

Remus nodded in agreement as James sprinted out of the common room.

(…)

He came to find Lily inside of one of the bathrooms when a girl who was trying to flirt with him had told him she was there crying her eyes out. Wrong move to tell a guy where his fancy is if you're trying to flirt with him, was the lesson the girl learned.

James entered quietly and finally found her in the last cubicle, her sobs echoing through the bathroom.

"Lils," He called, "it's me."

"Go away," she said, trying to muffle her sobs, "I'm okay. I just need to be alone."

Just sighed, "You know I won't leave this place until you come out, right?"

"I'm looking awful." She said at last. "I'm feeling awful." She added.

James was about to answer when the bathroom door opened at Lily stepped out, eyes puffy and nose red. James hugged her as she hid her face in his robes.

"They did it on purpose." she said.

"I know," James answered.

"Even about the girlfriend, they made her up! They gave me her description for heaven's sakes!" she said.

"Really?" James asked, "And how was she like? I have to know if I can trust my cousins to find me a girl."

Lily managed a small laugh, "She had brown hair and eyes, and she was hot."

"Brown hair?" James asked "How could they! They know I prefer the blondes!"

"James!" Lily said as she punched him, but she was smiling.

"Okay, alright, I admit it. I've always been a brunettes-lover." He said, making her laugh again.

They were in silence for a while, as Lily's sobs finally subsided. "James…" she said at last.

"Yeah?"

"Can… can we keep it a secret?" Lily asked, as she looked up at him, her eyes still incredibly red. "About us?"

James frowned. "Why?"

"Just... just until I'm ready to tell. Please."

He nodded. "Alright. If you want to."

She smiled, "Thanks." She said.

"Do you want to skip the first class?" he asked her.

"Merlin no," Lily said, "It's with Hermione."

James laughed, "Are you sure? I mean, your face is kind of… red."

Lily punched his shoulder again as she turned for the mirrors, "Thanks." She said sarcastically. With a few waves of her wand, her face was back to its normal self. "I learned this when I was looking upon a charms book about mending all kind of things." She explained to his confused face.

He laughed, "Only you." he said.

"C'mon. We're late."

(…)

Next days went by in a holy silence. Lily never spoke to the others again, nor did they speak to her. Her days were spent between Bessie, Remus and James. Of course the last was without anyone else knowing.

As Saturday approached, Lily found herself not having what to do. She had tried to convince the Headmistress to let her go home, but McGonagall had politely informed her that Christmas was in very little time and she'd have time to be with them during holidays. Since she didn't want anyone to know about her and James, he had no other choice but stay with the Marauders, or they'd think it was suspicious. And as for Bessie, she was with Remus and the girls, who were with the Marauders. Meaning, she was left on her own.

"Hey, Lils!"

Lily was walking through a corridor leading to the library after dinner when a person called her. She turned and found Marilia there. Smiling to the girl, she remembered she hadn't any motive not to like her anymore, as James was all hers.

"Hi!" She said, "All okay with you, Lia?" she asked.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, but kind of lonely. I guess you're the same?"

Lily nodded, "I guess. What happened to Lua?" she asked, referring to Marilia's best friend, the one James had flirted with once in a potions class.

"She's off with her boyfriend," Lia said "And Bessie?"

"She's in the common room with the others."

Lia nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and them."

Lily shrugged, "So am I. But it happened."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you. I hope you don't get me wrong," Marilia started saying, "Do you like James or not?"

"What? Of course not!" Lily said automatically. 'I've only been dating him for four days.'

"Hi." A voice said behind them. Lily groaned as she recognized it: James. And, _oh boy_, he wasn't happy.

"Jamey!" Marilia said he walked to them. She immediately kissed both his cheeks and laced her arm around his torso. Lily felt herself burning inside as he just allowed her to do that; 'Breathe,' she thought, 'Breathe.'

"I prefer Jimmy, if you ask me." The read haired girl said with sarcasm.

James looked at her and smirked, as he put his arm around Marilia's shoulder. He was provoking her, and she knew it.

"Need anything?" Lily asked him.

"C'mon Lily, don't be so bad to him. Maybe he just wants company."

Lily gave a fake smile, "Maybe." She said.

Marilia whispered something to James, and he answered her in the same whispering tone. As they continued to talk like that, Lily watched, fuming. She was getting to a boiling point.

When the girl pressed her finger to her boyfriend's chest, she exploded.

"Marilia, can you keep a secret?" she asked suddenly, making Lia look at her.

"Sure." She answered confusedly.

"James has a girlfriend," She said "A very nice, sweet girl that he doesn't tell people about. I know because the girl told me."

Marilia's eyes widened as she looked at James, and he looked at Lily with an agape mouth, but an amused expression. "James! I'm sorry! I had no idea!" Marilia said, "I'm going to go now." she said and, with one last good look at James, she ran away.

And as she did, Lily started laughing. "Now that was easy.", she said as she stared at the guy in front of her.

James pulled her by the waist to him, "You can't just say those things. Now I'll have to go and tell her _who_ the nice, sweet girl is."

Lily encircled his neck with her arms, "Really?" she asked, "I don't know if the girl will like that." she whispered as his lips approached hers.

"Then I'll tell her she doesn't exist. Lia was suggesting quite a nice idea for my afternoon."

Lily frowned at him "You can't just do that," she said, referring to the scene he and Marilia had done earlier "You know I don't like it."

"You said you didn't like me." he answered.

"One thing are words; another thing are actions." She said, "So don't do it."

James nodded, "Can I kiss you now or do you have anything else to say?"

Lily grinned, "Go ahead, fine gentleman."

(…)

"Where's James?" Frank asked he sat in the common room with his girlfriend next to him. Sirius, Lindsay, Christopher, Erica, Elizabeth and Remus were there as well.

"Wasn't he here just moments ago?" Sirius asked as he looked around the common room.

"He disappeared again." Lindsay said. "And to only Merlin knows where."

Erica sighed, "I have an idea of where he may be," She said, "But I'm sad he didn't tell us himself."

"Where?" Remus asked as Bessie, sitting next to him, tried to go unnoticed. After all, she didn't know where he was, but she knew with who he was.

"It's for him to tell," Erica answered, "Besides, I'm not sure. I just have a feeling."

"Your feelings are usually right so… spill." Chris said to his girlfriend.

"Tell me, how long are we dating?" she asked him.

"Almost three years?" he tried.

"Exactly. And you still didn't learn that I don't tell my feelings to anyone except-" here she stopped. Everyone knew she only talked about feelings and ideas she might have about secrets with Lily. She looked down, before sighing and finishing, "I don't tell my feelings."

"You know, I wished we had some way to know exactly where he is in the castle." Lindsay said, trying to drift the attention to what Erica had said.

"Yeah. So do I. That way we could find out exactly where he is." Sirius said.

After a few seconds, Remus slammed the book he was reading to Sirius' head. "Hey! What was that for?" Sirius asked, as he rubbed his head in the place the book had hit, "That hurts!"

"It was to see if I could get what's inside working," Remus answered, "The map, you doll!"

Sirius eyes widened and he brightened as he got up, sending Lindsay to the floor in the process, as she was sitting in his lap. "Of course!" he said, searching for something in his pocket.

"Sirius!" Lindsay shrieked from the floor, as everyone laughed silently. "You're a jerk!"

He looked down, "Sorry, baby." He said, pulling her up and then changing his attention back to a piece of parchment in his hand.

"You're not looking at it here, are you?" Frank asked, "And show the map's secret?"

"Right, right." Sirius said, as he went to an empty area of the common room. Everyone waited as he opened the map and searched for James. After a while, Sirius gasped.

"You won't believe it, but I think the map is ruined."

(…)

James and Lily were inside an interesting broom closet- much bigger than the last one Lily had been in- kissing heatedly. After the Marilia incident, James decided he had to make up for it. And, of course, who was Lily to refuse??

James shirtless and so was Lily. "You know," she whispered, "Snogging in a broom closet isn't as bad as I first thought."

James laughed as he kissed her again, turning and pressing her to the door. And that was when they felt it. The door opened as they fell backwards, James on top of her.

"Oh my good Merlin, it is true!" a scandalized voice said.

James was going to start saying an excuse but, when he looked up, he found Sirius smirking. "Hey!" James said, "Stop checking out my girlfriend!"

Lily quickly found her shirt and put her back on. Sirius laughed out loud as he watched his two friends getting redressed.

"So…" he asked at last, "What's going on with you two?"

James rolled his eyes, "How did you find us?" he asked.

Sirius took out the map and showed him the place where they were. "Thought the map was cracked when I saw you two. Had to come and see with my own eyes!

"Girlfriend, you said?" Sirius continued, "And all this time little Miss Head Girl playing hard to get… how long since you started going out?"

"Wednesday." Lily answered.

"Cool! Four days!" Sirius said as he grinned.

"So, you're fine with it?" James asked confused.

"Of course!" the animagus said, "Why wouldn't I? If you ever get married, I'm the best man. I was the one who first made the bet about Flower after all."

James grinned, but Lily didn't even smile, "Back to Flower, are we?" she asked.

Sirius sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. But it turned out for the best! James and you are together, right?"

Lily sighed and managed a small smile, "Okay, Sirius. Whatever. I'm getting tired of being mad lately."

Sirius smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Sirius! Stop trying to fell her up!" James said, as they all laughed.

"Anyway, were you the only one who saw the map?" Lily asked worriedly.

Sirius shook his head, "Nah. Frank, Chris and Remus saw it as well. But they didn't want to come and check. Said they believe the map was fine and you two were really… at it." he finished grinning.

"Shut up," Lily said, "Do you think they'll tell?"

"No, they said they wouldn't because James hadn't, so they suspected you two wanted to keep it secret. Which is true, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

Silence…

"Sirius, can you go away now?" James asked at last, "we were in the middle of something here."

"James!" Lily said, punching him playfully as Sirius laughed.

"Fine. Don't worry with my feelings. It'll be hard, but I'll survive!"

"Sod off."

(…)

That day for Sirius was a really important day.

Not only had he found out his best friend had finally gotten into the girl he loved pants- well, he wasn't sure he had, but, if he hadn't, he'd pretend he did- but also he, Sirius, was on good terms with said girl again. Who actually had really nice attributes.

'Girlfriend, Sirius. You have a girlfriend.' His conscience said.

He smiled at that. Yes, he, Sirius Black, had a girlfriend. An almost four months girlfriend. A three months a fifteen days girlfriend. Not that he was counting, of course.

It was amazing how things with Lindsay were so easy. His so called conscience didn't even need to bug him so much, for everything he did he thought about what she would think and say forehand.

It amazed him how one simple girl changed his entire life. And that night, he'd finally be able to prove to her that he loved her more than she could think off. Yes, loved. Incredible but was true.

And for that feeling, Sirius Black had kept himself for her. Yes, contrary to school belief- and even to his friend's belief- Sirius Black was a _virgin_. And his creepy grandmother was the one to fault. She was the one who told him about the diseases one could get if they made sex with girls when he was only six. So, since then he was stuck with the idea you'd get sick if you did sex. Even as he grew up, he never forgot that and, every time he was almost at it, he couldn't do it.

But with Lindsay… with her, it was different. He wouldn't be making sex, he'd be making love. And that made all the difference from him.

And that night… that was the night. He had all set up in the come and go room… he had thought in every detail… every flower of her favourite's, every chocolate she liked… everything.

Nothing could go wrong. Nothing would go wrong.

(…)

"Where are you going after all?" Erica asked her cousin later that night, before dinner. "You can't possibly be wearing that dress just to go to the Great Hall, right?"

Lindsay giggled, "Of course not!" she said.

"Then where are you going?" Alice asked as she too joined Erica while they stared at Lindsay.

"I can't tell. Maybe later, but not now."

Bessie sighed, "I bet you're meeting Sirius."

"That's obvious," Alice said, "Sirius would kill her if she wore that to go out with anyone who wasn't him."

They laughed. "Lily isn't back yet, is she?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

The conversation darkened immediately, "No," Alice said, "You know she only comes here when she knows we're not here or to sleep."

Lindsay nodded, "I miss her, you know? That useless things she said, the running away from the Great Hall in the morning when she saw an owl, the smiling for absolutely no reason…"

"Yeah, I get what you say," Alice said, "We were too hard on her, weren't we?"

"Completely," Lindsay answered, "Maybe if we talk to her and try to make it right?" she suggested.

"Yeah. I wanted to do that too. But I don't think she'll forgive us." Alice said.

"Me neither." Lindsay answered, sighing. "Anyway, how do I look?" she asked, turning to her friends.

"Beautiful.", "Sexy.", "Dazzling." the three said at the same time.

Lindsay grinned, "Great!"

"Anyway," Erica said, getting up, "I'm going to dinner. Are you coming?"

"I'm staying." Lindsay said as all the others nodded.

"See you later." Bessie said as they waved and left the room.

Lindsay turned to the mirror one last time, "Wish me luck." She said to herself, as she smiled anxiously and left the room.

(…)

"Stop staring."

"Can't help it, you look beautiful."

"And sexy, and dazzling."

"What?"

Lindsay laughed at Sirius' face. "Nothing. Forget it."

They were in the room of requirement, she had found out. Sirius had set everything for them, even the dinner- he had brought everything she loved. He could always surprise her one way or another.

They had finished dinner and were now talking. She was amazed how she always had something to talk to him about, something to say. They were never in silence- and, if they were, it was a comfortable silence.

"I can't believe it took me so much to admit I liked you," he said as he gazed into her blue eyes, "Thank Merlin you forced me to."

Lindsay laughed, "I did, didn't I?" she asked. "What could I do? I was hopelessly in love."

"You were?"

"I am."

"So am I." he said seriously, not taking her eyes off her. He could see her surprised expression. He had never said he loved her before. Sure, he had said he liked her, but never loved. It was Sirius Black for Merlin's sakes!

"Wait, wait. Can you say that again? I don't think I got it right." she asked with the hints of a smile on her face.

"I am in love with you." he said.

Lindsay grinned as she pulled him to her and started kissing him. 'It should be a sin to kiss like this.' she thought, as she felt his tongue entering her mouth.

Slowly, they started walking to the bed. She fell, him on top of her. And she knew exactly where they were going.

"Sirius… I'm… I'm not sure about this." She whispered. "I'm… I'm virgin."

He stopped sucking her neck to face her eyes, "So am I."

Lindsay pushed him away, "I'm not kidding!" she said, getting angry "I really am!"

Sirius smiled. "I wasn't kidding as well. I never had sexual relationships with anyone before."

Lindsay's jaw fell, "What about all those girls you bragged about?" she asked.

"It was all a lie. All I did to those girls was snog them. Nothing more."

To his surprise, she smiled. "You know, that makes me love you even more."

He smiled too at last, as they fell once again to the bed.

(…)

"So you knew all along?"

"Of course, Lily never hides anything from me!"

Remus sighed, but smiled right after. "Hallelujah then!" he said "Finally."

They were walking back to the common room after dinner when Remus decided to tell her about James and Lily. They were best friends after all. To his surprise, she already knew.

Bessie laughed, "You know, when she told him about the prophecy, and after he told her he knew, they kissed. And Henry woke up just as things started to get heated!"

Remus laughed, "Oh man, that must've been embarrassing."

"You don't know how much. Henry always was really protective of Lily. He always teased her, but never let anyone do the same." She said, "That prick." She called him, but not without a hint of affection.

Remus turned serious as he looked at her, "Do you still like him?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, I liked him a lot, really. And then he broke up with me; when I was starting to move on, he got in a coma. And I was so worried about him that I think I mistook my worry with my love for him. Right now, I think we were wrong from the beginning. He's more like an older brother for me, and maybe that was why it didn't work out. I think that was why he broke up with me first place."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry about it."

Bessie smiled, "Don't be." She said "And you? You never speak about who you like. Who was the last girl you've been with?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. Bessie's eyes widened. "No…" she said, "Don't tell me…?"

Remus nodded, making Bessie laugh. "The last girl you were with was me?" she asked to make sure.

"C'mon, stop teasing," he said "It's just that you were so good I couldn't see anyone living up for the expectations." He said sarcastically, making her laugh again.

"I knew I was good, but not that much." she said, "But seriously, Remus, why don't you date? There are tons of girls out there. Actually, you also have a fan club. Not as big as Sirius' or James', but you do have one!"

Remus shrugged, trying to find a reasonable explanation she would believe. "I'm waiting for the right girl." He said.

"Lily was once the right girl, wasn't she?" Bessie asked, starting to understand. "Do you still like her?"

Remus looked at her strangely, "Lily? No, I don't like her anymore. Yes, she was once the right girl, but now she's James' right girl."

Bessie nodded, "You know you were her first boyfriend? The first person she kissed?"

"I was?? Neat! I have something to tell her and James' kids!"

Bessie laughed, "Shut up. I have just decided something."

"What?" he asked as they arrived to the fat Lady portrait. He said the password "Passado."

"I'm getting you a girl!" she announced and she got in the common room.

"Bess, no! There's no need for it!"

"Yes, but I'm doing it anyway. Actually, I'll start making a list now! See you later Remus!"

Remus sighed as she disappeared up the stairs, "What happened to her?" Chris, who was sitting in the common room with Frank, asked.

"Said she's getting me a girl." Remus told them.

"Good. I was thinking about doing the same, but if she already has the case…" James said as he sat down next to them.

"You know about my furry little problem. I can't date." Remus answered.

"Your father has the same furry little problem and he's just fine with you mum." Chris said, "So stop being stubborn and enjoy life!"

Remus sighed, decided to change the subject. "And where the hell is Padfoot?"

They all looked around, clueless.

"Gone." James answered.

"And the map?" Remus asked.

"Gone with him." Frank said.

"Great." they all chorused, laughing afterwards.

(…)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:**** yes, I did make the chapter longer because I spent so many time without posting. But it's the village parties (or whatever you call it in English) and my parents have a coffee shop, and my sister and I have to help. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday or something, but I can't promise anything. Also, it's bigger because it's my favourite chapter and I couldn't stop writing. If I didn't need to eat it'd be even longer. lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter!**

**Hannah**

**ps: this chapter should have been out by friday, but i wasn't able to update because fanfic wouldn't let me.sorry.**


	37. 7th year:The hell with it

There were only a few times in her life that Lindsay had been truly happy.

The first one was when she was barely three and her father gave her her first broom. James had been teasing her for weeks that she'd never be able to fly because she was a girl. Then, she had been the one teasing James because she had a better broom.

The second time she had been truly happy was later, when she was seven. It was the first time she had gone to the quidditch cup with the rest of the family.

There was also the time Sirius asked her to be his girlfriend when she was nine; and the time she had gotten her first Outstanding in a class and proved she was worth something.

Yet, in all those times, in all those years of small moments of happiness, she had never thought there was something even bigger. Something more important that quidditch, brooms, grades. And that, was love.

As she laid there next to Sirius, both of them breathing quietly, she found out there was nothing more than she wanted for her entire life than being with him, being in love.

"What are you thinking?" his voice sounded, bringing her out of her dreams.

"You." she said as she took a piece of his dark hair out of his eyes, "of how much you need a haircut." She smiled, making him smile too.

"Sorry, my dear. I'd do anything for you, but my hair is sacred." He answered as he combed his hair with his fingers.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?" she asked, "So, if you had to choose, you'd prefer your hair to me?"

"That's a question no man should have to answer." Sirius said, "And, therefore, I shall not answer."

She laughed as she punched is chest, "You'd choose your hair!" she accused, "I can not believe you Sirius Black!" she said as she kept punching him.

Sirius laughed as well as he grabbed both of her hands, preventing her from keep punching him. "Of course I'd choose my hair!" he said, "After all, that's what you're with me for. My hair is what makes me this handsome!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she laid back down next to him, her head on his chest. "You have more than beauty to attract me."

"Of course," Sirius said, "I have my brains as well."

She laughed, "Actually, I was referring the fact that you play quidditch."

It was Sirius' time to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The fact is, my hair stays where it is."

"Whatever Black." She said as she closed her eyes. "I can't believe I waited this long to do this." she whispered.

"Of course you waited. You were waiting for me!" Sirius said cockily.

"I was?" she asked as she eyes him with an amused expression.

"But of course! You were just too thick to see it!"

"You calling me thick after we has sex." She stated.

"Love. You made love, not sex."

"Why do you insist so much on that?"

"Because have sex and make love are different kind of things!"

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so." she answered, "Say you love me." she whispered.

He smiled, "It's the tenth time you asked me to say that."

"What can I do? I waited so long to hear it, that now I can't have enough of it." she answered him.

"Okay," he said, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I lo-"

"Sirius," she said, putting a finger to his lips, shutting him up. "I love you too."

(…)

"Hey." James said as he sat for lunch next to his friend. Everyone was there except, as always, Lily. Not only she wasn't sitting with them anymore but also it was still midday, and she only woke up after one.

"Hi, James." Lindsay answered as she smiled brightly at him, "Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked.

James raised an eyebrow at her, sharing glances with the others, who shrugged. "Okay… isn't it a bit too early to drink?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, so funny James Potter," his cousin answered him, "I'm just in a good mood. Lily used to smile randomly and no one ever asked her if she had drunk!"

"Yes, but Lily has always been nuts," Frank said.

"Right," Bessie said, "That she is. Anyways, I have to be going." She said, standing up, "Have people to see and things to do."

"Where are you going?" Erica asked.

"You'll see later. See you!"

"Bye!"

(…)

"Hi, I know this seems strange, but what do you feel about going out with Remus Lupin?"

"The Marauder?"

"The one and only."

"I'd love to! Since he's the only marauder who's still free…"

"Great!"

(…)

"Hey, yes, you! Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"What do you think about dating Remus Lupin?"

"That sandy haired cute guy from Gryffindor?"

"Exactly."

"I'd be thrilled!"

"Thank you."

(…)

"Hello! What do say about going out with Remus Lupin?"

"I asked him to go to Hogsmeade with me last year and he refused."

"Now you have your chance!"

"Where do I sign?"

(…)

"Just sign your name and house." Bessie said. "Thank you." she said to a Ravenclaw sixth year girl.

Lily approached her best friend slowly. "Elizabeth," she asked, "What are you doing?"

Bessie smiled widely at her friend, "Why, I'm getting girls to date Remus!"

"You are?" Lily asked incredulously, "Does he know about it?"

Bessie nodded proudly, "Of course he does."

"Does he _agree_ with it?" Lily asked again.

Bessie shifted a little, "Well… he will. Once I get him a girlfriend he'll thank me for having this wonderful idea."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I thought so. Don't let him find out you're asking random girls in the hallways if they want to date him."

"Oh, but they're not random!" Bessie said, eyes shinning, "I made a list first!" she declared, passing Lily a piece of parchment, "Now I'm just asking to see if they want to go out with him!"

Lily nodded cautiously, "Okay," she said, "At least you choose nice gir- BESSIE! Why isn't Marilia here??" she asked suddenly, "She's Remus' perfect match!"

Bessie rolled her eyes, "You just want to keep her away from James. That's not a reason for her to be a possible candidate to date Remus." She declared.

Lily pouted, "Please?" she whined, "Remus isn't going to like any of these ones anyway."

Bessie stopped and turned to her best friend, "Why?" she asked confused.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Caroline Carval, Hufflepuff, blonde, blue eyes, pretty." She read, "I know her, and I know she's all that. But she has no brains!"

Bessie sighed exasperatedly, starting to walk again, "So?" she asked, "One out of twenty doesn't fit him. It's not much!"

"Mariah Loop, Ravenclaw, sixth year, dark blonde hair, brown eyes." She continued reading. Nodding to herself, she said, "Now this one seems to be a good match. If you take out the fact that she's obsessed with him." she said.

Bessie shrugged, "And?" she asked, and, before Lily could keep reading, she snatched the parchment from her hands, "Give that back." She said, starting to walk in the direction of a girl, "Hello! Can I have a word with you?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, "Poor Remus," she said, "He should have never agreed with this."

(…)

Later that Sunday, four of the five Gryffindor boys were reunited in the common room. It was a full moon, so Remus was out again. Lily was up in her bed, Lindsay had gone to her mother and the other three girls had decided to make a trip to the kitchens.

"Where were you last night after all?" Chris asked as the conversation drifted to Sirius. He had been gone the entire night, even missing dinner, and, of course, the guys were curious.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with a fake bemused expression, "I was in my bed."

"Yeah, about that," Chris started, "I must say the pillows underneath your sheets did fool us for a while."

"But then we thought," James continued, "Why would Padfoot miss _dinne_r to sleep? Padfoot and dinner are practically synonyms."

"So we pulled the sheets back," Frank concluded, "and you were gone."

Sirius sighed, "I was nowhere you should know."

The others smirked, "Then answer us other thing: what were you doing, pretending to be asleep?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What exactly do you want to know?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Were you with Lindsay?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"And what were you doing with her?" Frank asked also smirking as he laid back in his chair.

"You don't need to be a genius to find that out." Sirius answered as he grinned.

"So you shagged?" Chris asked.

"Oui."

"Way to go, Padfoot!" Frank said.

"What?" Sirius asked smugly, "It's not like it was the first time! A guy like me never stays dry for too long."

"Padfoot…" James said, a kind of warning tone in his voice.

"What? Is true! I'm Sirius Black. Sex is my life!"

"Is it so, Sirius?" a voice asked behind him.

Sirius froze in his chair as he closed his eyes and cursed. "Lind…" he whispered.

"You really are a jerk," she said, her voice clearly hurt, "I can not believe I just heard you saying that."

"Lindsay, stay calm." Sirius said as he turned around to look at the face of his girlfriend, "That was not what I meant to say."

"Wasn't it?" she asked, "Who are you lying to, after all? Me or them?"

Her eyes were filling with tears and the small hesitation he had in answer her did the trick. He'd never admit he was virgin until the day before to his friends. 'That is, if he lied to them.' she thought, as she walked past him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Lindsay! Come on!" Sirius called, as he grabbed her arm, "Don't tell me you're getting mad because of what I said?"

She shook her head incredulously, "You're a git, you know that?" she said, as she detangled her arm from him and run all the way to her dormitory.

(…)

After dinner, Lily had gone back to her dormitory to end some essays she had to do. Transfiguration had always brought her problems, and the seventh year wasn't an exception. Worst of all, she had NEWTs that year and needed to have really good grades.

She sighed, crossing one more sentence she didn't like. Maybe she'd have to ask James for help. He was great at Transfiguration and she was sure he'd like to help. Besides, then they'd be able to spend some more time together without anyone thinking they were together.

She had just decided that was exactly what she would be doing when the dormitory door flung open and then close, and a very upset Lindsay made her way to her bed.

Firstly, Lily thought she was simply mad. The force she had used to close the door was certainly a proof that she wasn't exactly in a good mood. But, after some minutes, Lily found it was more than that. The muffled sobs didn't cover the fact that the other red haired girl was crying.

'They're mad at you. You're mad at them.' Lily thought, 'Stay away.' She ordered herself.

'What are you? A friend or an enemy?' her inner voice asked.

'There's no way I'll be talking to her!' he other voice said.

One louder sob from the bed to her right made her decision. Standing up, she walked to her friend and hugged her.

"Shh…" she said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure whatever you're crying for isn't worthy."

"Lily!" Lindsay whimpered, as she kept crying, "I'm sorry!"

Lily smiled, "Forget that now. What happened?"

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but, instead, started crying again. "It's okay," Lily whispered, "You can tell me later. Cry all that you need."

The dormitory door was opened again. Lily thought it to be the girls, so she didn't look. However, when the person spoke, she had to look.

"Lind… let me talk to you." Sirius said as walked to her bed.

Lily looked between the two trying to decide if she should leave or not. When Lindsay clung to her harder, she decided she'd better stay.

"I don't think she wants to speak with you." Lily said, giving Sirius an apologizing face. "She's not very well, as you can see."

"Lils, just let me talk to her. I need to explain."

"Get out of here!" Lindsay said, not turning to look at him, "I don't know how you got here, and I don't care! Just go away!"

Now Sirius seemed desperate, "Lind! C'mon! You know I didn't mean that that I said to the guys! It was a guys' talk, only that!"

"Sirius! You practically implied you'd cheat on me if I hadn't slept with you!" Lindsay cried out.

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk?" Lily whispered to her friend.

Lindsay looked at her, "No. Please stay." Lily simply nodded in answer.

"That wasn't what I meant. All guys brag about not being virgins. And I've been doing it since ever! I couldn't possibly tell them I was a virgin until yesterday!"

Here, Lily looked at him with eyes wide with surprise, and had to bit her lip not to laugh and the irony of it all.

"Just leave Sirius. Please." Lindsay chocked out, and Lily knew she was trying not to sob in front of him.

"Lind-"

"GO AWAY!" Lindsay screamed.

Sirius sighed, "Okay. I'll go. But we'll have to talk later." With that, he left.

Lindsay cried out in frustration as soon as the door was closed, picking up the closer thing to her- which was a pillow- and throwing it to the door. "I hate you Sirius Black!" she screamed.

"No, you don't." Lily, next to her, said, "And believe me, denial isn't good for your health. I should know it." she gave a small smile, making Lindsay smile back, only to start crying again.

"I love him." she said.

Lily smiled, "Now that's more like it." she said, "What did exactly happen, Lind?" she asked.

Lindsay sighed as she looked at her hands. "Sirius and I… we had our first time last night. You heard the part when he said he was virgin until yesterday."

Again, Lily bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Oh, come off it. You can laugh all that you want!" Lindsay said, herself with a small smile.

Lily shook her head, "No, no." she said, "Go on, what happened after?"

"Everything was fine, you know? I never thought I could be this happy with him." Lindsay said, "But, just five minutes ago I entered the common room and found him telling the guys we had had sex last night and when the guys congratulated him for it he said that they shouldn't be surprise, that sex was his life and so on."

Lily looked bemused, "Lind, you always knew Sirius was like that. Why are you surprised now?" she asked.

Lindsay shook his head, "I don't know! I just thought he'd change, you know? I mean, it was especial last night, and he was talking about it as if it was something usual for him! Like it didn't mean anything."

Lily pulled her friend to a hug, "You always knew Sirius was like that. He always was. And I learnt long ago you can't expect someone to change drastically because of you. It isn't right, you know? When you fell for him, he was like that already. Just take it lightly, laugh along."

Lindsay nodded, "I know. But still…" she sighed. After some seconds of silence, she looked up at Lily with a smile, "You were talking about James, weren't you?" she asked.

Lily nodded, "Obviously." She said, also smiling.

They giggled. "So… you two have been incredibly chummy lately…" Lindsay said.

"Look at you. Just minutes ago you were sobbing, and now you're being a gossiper!" Lily said as they both smiled.

"What?" Lindsay asked, "I don't talk to you at almost a week! I need to know if there are any news! Also, you never told me how it felt to kiss James a week ago."

Lily laughed as she shook her head, "What exactly do you want to know?" Lily asked as she laid in her friend's bed. "If James's a good kisser? He certainly is."

Lindsay laughed too, "Of course! That was never in doubt! He's a Weasley too!" she said, "What I really wanted to know was what happened after that. And why did you run away?"

Lily sighed, amusement all gone. "I freaked out. I thought that, if I told him about the prophecy he'd never talk to me again, never want to have anything with me again. So I run away."

Lindsay nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry we chastised you without hearing you. We just needed a way to make you do something about James. We were just trying to give you a little push. I never thought it'd end up like that."

Lily nodded, "I'm mad at you for doing that, but half of me is happy that you did it." she declared, "Because if you wasn't mad at you during my birthday, I'd never have gone to see my brother, and wouldn't see him waking up. And, also, James wouldn't have gone with me and-" here, she cut herself off. Was it the right time to tell her? That meant she had to face the risk of the rest of the girls knowing…

"And…?" Lindsay asked, a smiled on her lips, "Is there something you're hiding Lily?"

Lily laughed as she shook her head mentally. Why not tell her once and for all? James was starting to get sick of hiding their relationship anyways. "And I'd never told him about the prophecy."

Lindsay screamed excitedly, "You told him??" she asked.

Lily nodded. "And…? What happened?" Lindsay asked, curiously.

"He told me he already knew," Lily told happily, "And kissed me." she finished, only to have Lindsay jumping on her and hugging her.

"You're my cousin now!" she said, screaming, "Aren't you?" she asked, as she raised an eyebrow at her. Lily only nodded and smiled. Then, Lindsay started hugging her again. "And you're keeping it a secret? Does anyone know?"

"First, let me breathe!" Lily asked as she laughed. Lindsay sat back in her bed. "Now, answering you. Bessie knew the next morning, that was why she screamed." Lily replied, "And the rest of the guys found out yesterday. Sirius… well, he found us… uh… entertained per say."

Lindsay started laughing madly, "He walked in on you?" she asked.

Lily shook her head, "He opened a broom closet's door and we fell out." She explained.

That only took Lindsay to laugh harder. "I can not believe he didn't tell me!"

"Lind!" Erica said, Alice and Bessie walked inside the dormitory, running to her bed, "The guys told us you were-"she cut herself off as she found Lindsay still trying to stifle her laugh. "You okay?" Erica asked cautiously.

Lindsay nodded, "No, not really. But at least I'm a little more cheered. Anyway, I have to go and have a talk with Sirius." She said, standing up.

The girls eyed her incredulously. "What happened after all?" Alice asked her.

Lindsay shrugged, "Someone just told me we have to accept the other's as they are. And that denial isn't a good thing for your health." She smiled at Lily, who smiled back, and walked out of the room.

The three pairs of eyes were now turned to the green eyed girl. "What happened?" Alice asked.

Lily smiled, "Don't you simply adore people in love?" Lily asked as she got up from Lindsay's bed. "I do." She said as she laid in her.

"You really are nuts." Alice let out. But, as she noticed what she had said, her eyes widened. "I-I-I… I didn-"

"It's okay," Lily said, turning her eyes to Alice, "I _am_ nuts." She said.

Alice smiled as she walked to her bed, "Good. I don't think I'd like you if you weren't."

"Neither would I." Lily answered as she grinned, "Good night." She said.

"Good night, Lils." She heard two voices saying.

And, when she was almost drifting to sleep. "Good night Lily."

(…)

"Where are them?" Lily asked impatiently for the one hundred time it seemed. The girls had arrived to breakfast at almost half an hour and the students were already starting to leave for their classes. "I'm the one who's always late, not him!"

The girls laughed quietly, "Lils, they're always late." Lindsay said.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about him-_them_ I mean." she answered, looking at Erica. She too was, although she didn't show it as much, worried. They eyed each other nervously before looking back at their plates.

Truth was, Lily wasn't exactly worried about the fact that they were late. She knew they had been with Remus they night before. And she had heard his howling; a desperate and nervous howl. She wanted to make sure none of the boys had been hurt. Even if she and Erica weren't still on speaking terms, only the two of them knew what had happened the night before.

"You know, Lily's right." Bessie said, "It is kind of strange that they're so late."

Erica shrugged in what appeared to be a relaxed move when, inside, she was trembling with tension. "I bet they oversleep," she said "Let's go to class, we have DADA and it wouldn't hurt not to be late."

The others nodded, getting up.

(…)

It was when Hermione was already into the lesson that the Marauders finally arrived. Remus wasn't with them, and they apologized to Hermione, saying they had over slept, as they sat on their usual place in the back.

James caught Lily's eyes and winked. She smiled, sending him a confused look and quickly giving him a once over to make sure he was alright. Noticing this, James rolled his eyes and shook his head at her behaviour. Turning back to the front, she saw Erica having a similar exchange with Chris.

"Remus's not with them. Again." Bessie commented with Lily, "You know, I find it kind of weird that his mother is always sick. Makes me wonder if he really tells the truth about where he goes."

Lily didn't answer as she stared at the board nervously. She too had wondered to herself numerous times why he didn't tell her the true. They had broken up because of that, back in third year. She just wished Bessie wouldn't be as stupid as she was to just follow stupid clues, like the one she had followed, given by Snape.

Remembering of him, she looked at the place he sat in the Slytherin part of the classroom (they had the class with them). He was, as always, pretty much staring at Hermione, the way he followed her every move. 'Maybe he has a crush on her?' she asked herself, smiling.

Something colliding with her head made her turn and glare at the most obvious person: James. He pointed with his eyes to a paper in form of a plain which was at her feet. Letting her quill fall, Lily bend to pick it and picked up the paper as well.

_**Why are you staring at Snape? I'm getting jealous! J.P.**_

Lily smiled as she read the note, quickly writing back a reply.

She turned to see James catching it, reading and showing it to Sirius, who looked back at Lily and laughed. Then, they wrote back a reply. But, just as Lily was about to read it, someone coughed in front of her. She looked up and met Hermione questioning and- dare she say it- amused stare.

"Ms. Evans, is there anything you want to share with the class?" she asked in her stern voice.

Lily shook her head, "No, professor." She said, as she tried to hide the paper. But it was too late, as Hermione had already seen it.

"So you wouldn't mind to read what you've written in that paper loud, would you?" she asked.

Lily gulped, "I'd rather not, professor." She said.

Hermione's lips curved up in a tiny smile, "Let's hear it then." She said, ignoring what Lily had said.

"C'mon Flower!" she heard Sirius saying, "Read it to us!"

Lily grinned, "I tried to warn." Picking the paper, she started reading, "'Why are you staring at Snape?'" here, she omitted the jealous part, "'I was staring at Snape because I think he's in love with professor Weasley. He won't stop staring at her.'" she continued. Hermione now looked shocked and she could see from the corner of her eyes the Slytherins giving Snape _the look_. "'Don't be so harsh on the boy. Hermione is actually a nice peace of-" Lily shut up quickly as she read what was next. Turning back, she glared at the two boys who were now laughing out loud, before turning back again. "That was it professor."

Hermione nodded as she stared at Sirius and James in the back of the class, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you will both have detention tonight at nine."

James and Sirius stared agape at her, "Flower's in it too!" Sirius protested, making James smack him.

"Want me to extend your detention to the entire week?" the professor asked calmly as she wrote on the board. Sirius gulped.

"Now, now, 'Mione." He answered, quickly gaining back his cheekiness, "You wouldn't do that to your son-in-law, would you?"

Hermione laughed, "Mr. Black, you now have detention every night for the next week and in the first week of the second term."

The girls laughed and turned front as they saw Sirius slumping back into his chair and muttering obscenities to himself about "future-families".

(…)

After DADA Lily packed her things slowly in hopes of being the last to get out of the classroom. She knew James would wait for her, and, if she wanted to keep their relationship a secret, she had to take safety measures.

"Merlin, woman, can you go any more slowly?" she heard a fake irritated voice asking behind her. Finishing with her books, she picked her bag and turned.

"I was worried about you," were the first words she said as she walked to James, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Dandy," he said, grinning, "We were just tired and over slept."

Lily nodded as he pulled her to him and kissed her. A loud cough made them turn.

"You're still in the classroom." Hermione said, but she too had an amused smile on her face.

James grinned at her, "Stop pestering me, aunt. You already gave me a detention today!" he complained.

She shook her head, "Sirius is still worse than you." she said, "Don't you think?"

James laughed as he nodded, "In these moments I'm glad I'm not your future son-in-law."

"Anyway, we'll be going." Lily cut him, looking at her watch, "We're going to be late for our next class." Hermione nodded as they started walking to the door.

"And Ms. Evans?" Hermione called as they were almost at the door. Lily turned. "I'm glad you two are finally dating."

Lily nodded, "So am I."

With that, she and James exited the classroom, the hallways being already desert.

"Ouch!" James yelped as she smacked him hard on the head. "What was that for?"

She smirked, "That is for saying Hermione is hot." Then, she smacked him again, "And _that_ is for making me say that loud to the whole class!"

James laughed, "Jealous are we?"

Lily shook her head, "No, not really. You know, you're not exactly a Sirius Black to make me jealous. Just to think of that incredibly _neat_ hair of his, those grey eyes and the fact that he dates one of my best friends…"

"Shut up," James laughed, as he grabbed her hand "You know you adore me."

She smiled as they kissed. "Unfortunately, yes. Now, let's go to class. You've already been late once today."

"I don't care if I'm late again." James said as he touched her nose with his.

"You don't?" she asked seductively, as she drew her lips nearer to his. As they were almost touching and he had closed his eyes, she turned on her heel and start walking away. "But I do. So hurry up!"

James laughed as rolled his eyes and he run to catch up with his girlfriend. 'She's crazy;' he thought 'but I wouldn't have her any other way.'

(…)

Christmas was upon then without time. Although she didn't want to leave James, Lily knew her place was home with her family. James, of course, would stay at the castle with the rest of the Marauders, minus Remus who would go home, taking advantage of the fact that the full moon wasn't near Christmas day. Of the girls, and besides Lily, only Bessie would be going home too.

It was the day they would be leaving that Lily found herself unable to hug James goodbye at the station. Besides the Gryffindor seventh years, no one else knew they were dating, so they still tried to keep it secret. Of the Gryffindor seventh years, only Erica still didn't know they were dating. As she and Lily still weren't exactly talking again, Lily had preferred to keep it a secret for a while longer. All in all, no affection demonstrations in public. Never had Lily regretted a decision so much.

"I wish you could stay." He told her quietly as everyone else boarded the train.

"You could come with me if you wanted." She told him, trying with all her mighty to prevent herself from kissing him. "My grandparents wouldn't mind."

James laughed, "Your brother wouldn't leave me alone with you for one second."

Lily laughed too, "Right." she said, sighing. "I'll miss you. Behave while I'm gone."

"I always behave," James said, also fighting the urge he had to touch her cheek, "I'll miss you too." He said.

"Guess this is it." she said.

"Yes." He answered.

And they stood staring at each other, not knowing what to do to say goodbye. "Oh, the hell with it!" Lily whispered as she hugged him, "We're friends right? I can hug you without actually being with you."

James laughed as he hugged her back, "Yes, I guess you can."

"Lily! Hurry up!" Bessie yelled as she walked past the two. As Lily let go of James, Bessie hugged him too. "You know, people would talk if you hugged her only." She whispered to him.

He grinned, "Well, you better be off."

Lily nodded as she entered the train, "I'll see you soon." She said.

James nodded as she walked further into the train. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." He whispered as he smiled and waved one last time, before turning and walking back to the castle.

(…)

When Lily and Bessie arrived home, they were happy to see Henry was already home. Also, it had been decided between their grandparents and Bessie's parents that they should have a Christmas together. Their entire family- Bessie's and Lily's grandparents, cousins, uncles- was there, and dinner would be served at Bessie's place, which had an enormous dinning room.

However, it still was a weird Christmas for Lily. All she could think off was the past Christmas she had spent with her parents…

To shake her thoughts of that, she spent most of her time observing other people. During the entire holiday, Lily could perfectly see Bessie and Henry avoiding each other. She thought about talking with both of them and convince them to have a decent talk but, at last, decided against it. For once in their life, they needed to solve things on their own.

However, as time went by and they still didn't do anything, Lily decided she could very well give them a little push.

"What do you want to show me in your tower?" Henry asked as his youngest sister led the way to her room.

"You'll see." She said, smiling as they arrived to her room.

Once there, they walked outside.

"Lily! There you are!" Bessie started saying, "Did you-"she cut herself off as she noticed Henry was there. "Hi." She said.

Henry smiled awkwardly. "Hi." He said.

Lily smirked, "_Expelliarmus_." She said to Bessie, and saw her friend's wand flying out of her pocket and to her hands.

"Hey!" Bessie complained, bemused. "Why did you disarm me?"

"Guys, did I ever mention I'm really good with locking spells?" she asked as she run out of the roof and closed the door.

"What is she talking about?" Henry asked, bemused.

"Stop her!" Bessie screamed as she ran to the door, in hopes of stopping her best friend. Too late. "She locked us in here." She informed Henry.

"Oh," he said in comprehension, "That's why she took your wand."

Bessie nodded, "Yeah. Although I don't know why. Her locking spells are really powerful; I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway."

Henry shook his head as he sat down, "And why would she do this?" he asked as Bessie sat beside him.

She laughed that jovial laugh of hers that always made him want to smile. "She wants us to talk, what else?" she asked him, "So, how have you been?" she said, trying to form small talk.

"Oh, great!" he said, "I've been in coma, you know?" he said.

She laughed, "And where is this Coma? Is it a country or a city?"

Henry laughed as well, "You're crazy."

"Sure I am. I spend way to much time with your sister not to be crazy."

"I heard that!" Lily screamed.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Bessie screamed back.

"Sorry! I'm going to the kitchen!"

The two waited until they heard Lily's steps fade away. "I knew she was hearing." Bessie informed him, "She has always been too curious."

Henry nodded, "You tell me!"

Silence fell over them. "But I guess she was right this time, wasn't she?" Bessie asked, "We do need to talk. Things have been painfully awkward since I came back from Hogwarts."

Henry nodded, "Look… I'm sorry about the way I broke up with you. I know it wasn't the most correct one and… maybe one of the stupidest decisions I ever took."

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I regret breaking up with you. I really liked you. I still do. I love you."

Bessie froze. He loved her. 'Oh shit', she thought, 'Oh big shit!'

"Henry…" she started saying, but he cut her off, smiling and leaning in for a kiss. And she kissed him back. Yet, all she could think off was Remus and the day she had told him she didn't like Henry anymore. 'I'm so screwed.' She thought.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again." Henry said.

Bessie took a deep breath. What should she do? "Okay," she said at last, "I accept."

Henry grinned as he kissed her again.

And never kissing a guy had felt so wrong for her.

(…)

"You know, in all these years, I've never been so happy to go back to Hogwarts." Lily told her friend as she looked happily through her bag in search of some money for chocolate.

"All that because of James?" Remus asked as he looked up from his book with a smirk.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, "If I said no, would you believe?"

"Not really."

"There you have your answer."

She and Remus laughed, but Bessie kept quiet. All the way to the station, and in the train, Elizabeth had kept quiet, her eyes glued to the window as she stared outside, seemingly in another world. In fact, she was only thinking about the fact that she had done something stupid, something she regretted.

"You okay Bess?" Remus' voice asked next to her. She was startled as she looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You're not fine," Lily said, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy, as you're dating my brother again."

Remus' book dropped, "You're dating him again?" he asked, "I thought you had said you didn-"

"I meant what I said, Remus." Bessie cut him off.

Remus looked at her confusedly until his face opened in comprehension, "So you…?"

"Yes." She said, and she knew he understood exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled sadly, "Me too."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused, "what did you tell him? I'm not getting it!"

Bessie took a deep breath and smiled brightly as she turned to Lily, "Nothing Lils," she said, "By the way Remus, I still have to set the date of your dates. I already chose the girls!"

Lily smiled as she looked at Remus, who simply groaned. "Do you have to?" he asked.

Bessie nodded. "Yes, I do. You need a girl, and I'm getting you one."

Remus looked at Lily pleadingly. The red haired simply shook her head. "You know I agree with what she is doing." she informed him, "In fact, I think I'll even help her!"

Remus sighed and closed his eyes, "This is going to be a long second term, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Bessie and Lily said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: hi!! Okay, I don't have much to say. As you obviously noticed the chapter did not come out Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday. I'm sorry once again, but I had a lot of work this week and got drunk for the first time in my life, and I guess the headache the next day didn't help as well.**

**Anyway, moving on. I know I said this story would probably have only four more chapters (so this should be the last, I think), but, as you saw, it isn't. I decided to give the characters (and I mean all of them, not only Lily and James) a little time to shine in this fic.**

**Okay… I think that's all I have to say!**

**Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews!**

**Hannah**


	38. 7th year:annoying flag

She was walking alone through an empty corridor to where she had seen him turning to. Somehow, he seemed to have vanished, but she knew one couldn't apparate from inside Hogwarts. She had read the book "Hogwarts a History" at least seven times for Merlin's sakes!

But then… where was he?

"Buh!"

Lily screamed as she jumped and heard someone laughing behind her. Turning around with a not so happy expression, she rolled her eyes, "That's so funny, Potter," she said, seeing him cringe at the use of his last name, "How did you disappear like that?"

He grinned as he pulled her by the waist making sure there was no space left between them. She gulped at their proximity, making him smirk. "Would you let go of me? Just so you know, I'm seriously pissed at you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And, please tell, what have I done this time?" he asked.

She smiled, "I never saw your Christmas present on my tree." She answered with a silky voice, driving him insane simply with her voice.

He laughed, "No, you didn't. But you should be happy by that. I was going to send it with an owl." He answered her.

She pouted, pushing him away and walking to the window.

It was the day students arrived to school after Christmas holidays. As it was the first day, no one had classes, so everyone took advantage of the free time to catch up with friends. Luckily for Lily, and thanks to the bad weather typical of the cold months, few students adventured themselves out of the common room. And that left the entire castle for any lovebirds that were brave enough to face the cold…

Looking out of the window, Lily saw it was snowing. She used to be a big fan of snow, but after her parents' car crash, she had started to hate it. Turning around to look back at James- and mentally shaking any thoughts of her parents' accident from her head- she smiled and leaned on the window. "Did you like my present?" she asked curiously.

"You gave me 'Hogwarts, a history'" he pointed out. She laughed.

"I know. And I also know you never actually read it, did you?"

He sighed, "No, I didn't." he admitted, encircling her with his arms, "But that doesn't mean I want to."

"Yeah, but I'm forcing you to." she said, smiling.

He laughed and took something out of his pocket. "Want to know what my present to you is?" he asked, as he showed her a little package on his hands.

Her eyes glowed, "Yes!" she said, not trying to hide her excitement, "And I hope it's something good. I deserve it after all, considering the years of tormenting you put me through."

He raised his hand so the present was out of her reach. "Then come and get it."

She laughed, "You really think I'll start jumping around to catch it?" she asked.

He nodded, "I don't see any other way," he told her, "so you can start now."

She coughed as she took her wand out of her jeans, "James, let me tell you something. It may come as a shock, but I am a witch. I can do magic and this-"she showed him the piece of wood on her hand, "is my wand. _Accio package_."

James groaned as he saw the present flowing from his hand to hers. "Quoting your best friend," Lily said. "Bad luck, Prongs."

He grinned as she started opening it. And then he waited to hear her gasp. And he wasn't disappointed.

"James Arthur Potter," she asked, "You gave me a snitch?" she said bemusedly.

He nodded, "The first snitch I ever caught in a game," he answered her, smiling, "Thought you should have it."

She smiled brightly as she hugged him, "Isn't this the same snitch you were always playing around with?" she asked.

He nodded into her hair. "That's the one."

"This is so sweet of you," she said as she broke the hug, "Now I feel bad for giving you a book."

He shook his head, "The better present I could have from you, you already gave it to me the day you admitted you liked me." he said.

"Aww…" she said, smiling, "That's so cheesy James."

He only laughed in answer as he kissed her.

(…)

"So today's the day, uh?" Lily asked as she sat at lunch a week later with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors. "Remus is going on a date?"

Everyone smiled except Remus, who groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Don't remind me Lily…" he asked.

Lily smiled as she put her arm around his shoulders, "I'm so proud of you, Remus! You're finally growing up!"

Around the table laughs sounded and even Remus smiled a bit. "You know Lily, I think you're the only person who'd be able to make me smile on a day like this."

"I can always make people smile," Lily answered, "It's a gift I've been blessed with."

"You've been blesses with a lot of things, Lily," Sirius stated, "And believe me, making people smile isn't the best of them."

"Sirius!" Lily and Lindsay said at the same time, as the last smacked his head. James sent a glare at him at the same time.

"Hey!" Sirius said, "I was talking about her brains!" he defended himself.

The others laughed, "I'm sure you were…" Erica said, "Even because everyone knows Sirius Black is a pure soul, right?"

The other eight nodded, while biting the insides of their cheeks not to laugh out loud.

"Yes I am." Sirius said, grinning.

"Anyway," Bessie cut in, standing up and pulling Remus up as well, "We should be going. Liana must be waiting for him already!"

Remus groaned again, "James mate, my dear friend, can I borrow your cloak?" he asked as he passed James.

James laughed, "Sorry. You're going on this date either you want it or not."

He sighed, "Fine." He said, as Bessie pushed him out of the Great Hall.

"I pity the poor guy," Alice said, "Who knows what kind of maniac Bessie got him?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah… you know… what if we followed him? Just to be sure… you know." she suggested.

"I agree with her," Chris said, "Just to make sure he'll be alright, only that." he added quickly.

They all started laughing again. "Of course," Frank said, "What if his date is a murderer?"

"So we go?" Alice asked.

Together, they nodded and stood up, running to catch up with Remus and Bessie.

(…)

"Don't you think I didn't saw you lot following me the entire day." was the first thing that came out of Remus' mouth as he finally met his friends again for dinner.

The nine of them- because Bessie had joined them later- looked up at him with innocent eyes. "We? But we were here in school all day doing or essays." Lindsay said.

Remus rolled his eyes and sat next to them, "Oh yes, because Padfoot was so discrete hiding behind that bush." He said.

The others laughed quietly, trying to stifle their laughs "Anyway," James asked, "How did it go?"

Remus snorted, "As if you don't know I spilled the butterbeer on her."

This time it was hard stifling the laughter. "That was… really… really sad Remus!!" Lily said between giggles, "I mean- on our date you went perfectly well!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Maybe because on our date I wanted things to go well. And I wasn't forced to go. And I didn't have nine people following my steps."

"Don't be like that!" Frank said, "We were only making sure that you were alright."

"By the way," Bessie said, cutting in the conversation, "I'm deeply hurt that you'd think I'd chosen someone less appropriate to date Remus."

"Sorry, Bess. But you've got to admit that sometimes you can get a little… extravagant." Lily said.

"Anyway, I hope you quit this date thing now." Remus pleaded.

Bessie grinned. "But of course not! Plan GRAGSHCGL is not going to stop so soon!"

"Plan what?" Frank asked, sharing the same bemused expression with the others.

"Oh Merlin, you're so thick," Sirius said, "Plan GRAGSHCGL."

"Did you just memorize it?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes."

"And do you know what it means?" she asked again.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious?? It means plan 'Get-Remus-A-Girl-So-He-Can-Get-Laid'!" he explained.

Everyone turned to Bessie. "What?" Remus asked, "Why do you think I want to get laid?"

She laughed, "Remus, did you forget what you told me last term?" she asked, "Of who the last girl you've been with was?"

Remus blushed but nodded anyway. "Well, I wanted you to forget that time with that girl. So I need you to get a girl so you can get laid. Besides, I don't think it's a taboo anymore between us. I mean, everyone in here has had a first time, right?"

Lily blushed, but kept quiet. "Oh right," Bessie said as she looked at her friend and gave a knowing smirk, "Lily here is still a puritan."

"You have the need to let my personal life out, don't you?" Lily asked in an angry tone, but she was smiling which cut out the effect completely.

"Well, she hasn't had a boyfriend in a year and something," Erica said, "It's normal that she's virgin. Besides, we know Lily's no slut like you Bess." She said, smirking.

Bessie smacked her, "Shut up." she said, "I am not a slut. Not anymore at least."

They laughed, "Are you sure about the not having a boyfriend at so long?" James asked, making Lily wide her eyes and look at him, "I mean, for all we know she could have gotten a muggle boyfriend!" he added quickly.

"No, she likes you, everyone knows that." Erica said, "So she has no boyfriend. Unless…" she started, as she eyed Lily and James curiously. "Unless you're hiding something from me."

"Like what?" Lindsay asked, receiving a glare from Lily.

"I don't know," Erica said, turning for her cousin, "You tell me Lind."

Lindsay looked away. "Lily…" she pleaded.

The red haired sighed, "Fine. Okay, you're right. I'm dating James since my birthday." She admitted.

Everyone looked at her confused, "Did you just…?" Frank asked.

"What?" Lily asked, "She knew already!"

"You did?" Frank asked as he looked at the red haired.

Erica smiled, "I did." She said, "It's not pretty difficult to notice that you two disappeared always at the same time and no one _ever_ knew where you were, but kept coming up with lame excuses to prove you were not together."

Lily laughed, "They're that stupid, aren't they?" she asked, and everyone made sounds of protest.

Erica laughed as well, ignoring the others. "Yeah. They can't lie. That's what I miss more on you."

"But she can't lie as well." Bessie said confusedly.

"I know. But at least she doesn't try. She tells the truth at once!" Erica said as she and Lily laughed.

Silence fell over them.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I wish I hadn't said those things and done that."

"I wish I hadn't as well."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too!"

"These wankers can never substitute you in anything!"

"I know! Friends?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Erica and Lily laughed as everyone looked at them bemused. "So, after all this time not talking to each other… it's just like that and you're okay?" Remus asked confused.

The shrugged, "What can I say?" Erica asked him, "We're almost as twins!"

"Agree." Lily said, "Anyway Eri, did you get that thing in potions yesterday about the draught? I didn't catch it and these never take notes anyway."

"Of course I did. Want to go see that now?"

"Sure."

The two got up and walked out of the Great Hall, all the way talking animatedly.

"I'll never understand those two." Chris said, "Seriously."

"Yeah." The others said, nodding.

"At least they're talking now." Frank pointed out, trying to be optimistic.

"You know Frank; sometimes I'm not sure that's a good thing." James said

"Those two together are worst than a tornado."

(…)

**Lily's POV**

The first weeks of classes went by as classes always did lately: slowly and painfully.

As NEWTs were getting closer and closer, we found ourselves in deep stress, and no one could shake the sense of déjà-vu from OWLs during fifth year..

But of course, in the middle of it all there were still good things! For example, Erica and I went back to normal. Teasing people was the thing I most missed doing with her. I must say we are rather good at that.

Also, Bessie planned out some more dates for Remus. None of them went right, something always happened to ruin it. But that wasn't what I most noticed on them. It was the fact that Bessie never seemed sad that they went wrong. I mean, once I even caught a sad expression crossing over her face as she saw Remus walking with another girl to Hogsmeade. I had the impression something was wrong with her, and I knew somehow it involved my brother. I just had to find out what…

Anyway, as time went by, the second quidditch match of Gryffindor came closer. It was against Slytherin, which meant our last game was against Ravenclaw. James, of course, was training almost everyday, and I found myself forgiving him whenever he missed our patrols to train. I understood he needed to be prepared for the game.

What I couldn't understand was the fact that he spent more time training his team than with his girlfriend. Especially because we still hadn't gone public, and that alone cut the time we were together short. And even worst, he didn't understand the time between classes in broom closets weren't exactly my ideal of relationship.

I just wished the game came at once, and then it'd be over with. But I still tried to be comprehensive. It was, after all, his last year at Hogwarts, his last year as team captain.

"I'm dead tired," Erica complained a Friday morning as she arrived to breakfast. James' last decision about the quidditch team was morning practises. Somehow, I doubted this decision would last long; even Sirius appeared to be tired with so many practises. "I can't even move my fork."

I smiled sympathetically, "You know, I think James's becoming a little obsessed with this game. I mean, morning practises?" Lindsay said, "We'll end up loosing the game because we'll be too tired to even get out of bed that morning."

"True." Erica, Sirius, Beatrice, Ingrid and Andrew- the three were sitting with us today- said, sighing in tiredness.

"Hello team!" James said, sitting next to me with his hair wet and a huge smile on his face. I almost sighed. I loved it when his hair was wet… "Isn't it a gorgeous morning?"

We only looked at him for five seconds before we started to eat again. "What?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Prongs." Sirius said, "But it's not such a gorgeous morning for us. You see, there was a git who woke us up at five and made us go out there with this bloody cold to train. As you might comprehend, it's not exactly our favourite way to start a day."

James laughed, "Stop being such a pussy Padfoot!" he said.

"He's not being a pussy James!" Lindsay complained, "We're tired okay? You made us stay on the field until late yesterday, we barely slept and we still have classes to attend!"

"Not to mention you have been missing a lot of your Head Boy duties." I added. "And boyfriend duties as well", I added in a whisper.

James sighed, "Okay, I know I am exaggerating. But we can't afford to loose this game against Slytherin!"

"If you keep doing this," Beatrice said, "We will loose. We're exhausted, James. I fell asleep in class yesterday."

My raven haired boyfriend stared at his team with a calculating gaze, "Are you _that_ tired? All of you?"

The six members of the Gryffindor quidditch team nodded. "Alright then, today's practise is cancelled."

They grinned, and I couldn't help but grin as well. That night I wouldn't have to patrol alone! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Erica said, "I'd kiss you, but I'm too tired to reach to your side of the table."

I laughed at that as Bessie sat down in front of me, Remus sitting next to her, facing James "What's up?" she asked as she started eating some pancakes.

"Nothing, Bess." I answered in a much better mood than I was before. "Anyway, any plans for Remus tomorrow?" I asked like the curious person I am.

She smiled a way to yellow smile for me to believe in. "Of course! The girl's name is Paola, she's from Hufflepuff." She told me.

"To this moment I've dated seven girls, and none of them seemed right. I don't know why she won't just give up!" Remus complained.

I shrugged, "Sometimes I'm not sure myself," I said, "anyway," I continued before they had time to ask me what I was talking about. "Let's go to class?"

(…)

"Tell me again, why did we nick James' cloak and are following Bessie and Remus?"

"Because I know something's wrong with her, but I know she'll deny if I ask her about it."

"Wasn't she dating your brother?"

"She is, that's why I'm so sure she won't tell me anything."

Erica nodded in comprehension as we came to a halt behind Remus and Bessie. Thank Merlin I'm so short, or we wouldn't be able to hide beneath the cloak.

It was a strange Saturday, I have to say. It was cold, like it always during February, but the sun was shinning in the sky.

The girl Bessie had chosen to Remus was Paola Lucas, a seventh year Hufflepuff girl, who had dark blonde hair and I had to admit she was pretty. I knew her because she was friends with the Hufflepuff seventh year prefects.

"You know, I have to give it to Bess this time," I whispered to Erica, "I think Paola is perfect for Remus."

"I know," Erica said, "But she's a bit… airy, isn't she?"

I laughed quietly, "I suppose she can be sometimes," I admitted, "But she's a good person."

"I know."

We were in silence as we watch Bessie changing some words with the girl and Remus, and we walked silently to hear what they were saying.

"Wait," Erica said, taking something out of her pocket. "Invisible extendable ears," she explained me, "My father and uncle created this."

I nodded and smirked as, with her wand, she approached the ear to the other three.

Then we heard. "_I made sure there's a table reservation on Lupin's name._" Bessie was saying, "_So you don't need to worry_."

The girl giggled, "_Thanks so much Elizabeth,_" she said.

"Bessie must be fuming." Erica whispered, and I had to bit the inside of my lips not to chuckle.

"_You're welcome_." Bessie answered, and I could hear a disdain on her voice. She had no secrets to me.

"_We'll get going then_." Remus interrupted. "_See you later Bess_!"

"_See you!_" Bessie said, waving goodbye as the couple started walking away.

Erica and I walked closer to her now, and the extendable ears were no longer necessary. We watched her face as it changed from fake happiness to true sadness. She was hurting.

"Please don't make it work," she said, looking at the sky, "Please God, make it go wrong."

I looked at Erica and she gave me back the puzzled look I gave her. She wanted it to go wrong? After all the work she had had in arranging the dates, she was praying for it to go wrong?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Bessie turning around and walking to us. With a scream, she bumped into me and sent both me and Erica to the floor, the cloak sliding of us.

She shrieked as she saw us as took her hands to cover her mouth in shock. I quickly stood up and grabbed James' cloak, stuffing it inside my pocket.

"Did you… What… How…?" she asked hopelessly.

"Yes, we heard. We were following you. James' invisibility cloak- impressive isn't it?" I answered curtly.

"Lily…" she said, looking down. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't avoid it! It's not like I can command it!" she looked up at me again and she had tears falling down her face.

"What's happening exactly?" I asked her, as Erica and I leaded her to the courtyard and sat her in some bench, "Tell me."

"I… I don't like your brother," she said as I couldn't help but gasp, "I'm sorry! I… when we talked during Christmas… I couldn't say no. He had been so hurt already… I didn't have the courage to do it!"

"So… you don't like him? You're dating him for pity?" I asked annoyed. "Elizabeth! How could you?"

"I couldn't hurt him…" she sobbed, as Erica offered her shoulder. I was too shocked to do anything.

I knew something was bothering her, and I was sure it had something to do with Henry. But I never even thought she could stop liking him!! She had been so in love with him, and the distance had broken the apart.

Would that ever happen to me and James?

'Lily Anna, it's not the time to think about that!' my mind screamed, taking me out of my reverie. I looked back at Bessie, and I comprehended something.

"You… you like him, don't you?" I asked, looking back at where I had seen Remus at last. "That's why you were asking for it not to work!"

She didn't even try to deny it, simply nodding and cleaning her tears. "It was stronger than me. He's just so… I don't know how to explain it. I know we're like… polar extremes! But I can't help how I feel."

I sighed. 'Big shit,' I thought. Really, why did those things only happen to me? I couldn't and wouldn't get mad at Bessie. It wasn't her fault after all, that she fell for Remus. Especially because I was sure she had started liking him when she and Henry had broken up.

"You have to break up with him," I told her, looking her in the eyes, "Write to Henry and tell him everything. No more lies, Bess."

"Lily… he'll be devastated." She said, "I can't do that to him!"

"I know him better than you do. I know that he will want to know the truth, so he can move on as well." I said, "Even if he'll hurt now, later he'll be thankful you told him."

She nodded, trying to sober up and cleaning her tears. "Okay." She said, "I will."

"And what are you going to do about Remus?" Erica asked, "Are you telling him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. First I'll talk to Henry, end this. And after that I'll think in what to do."

I pulled her to a hug, "Okay."

Bessie smiled at Erica and me, "Okay." She repeated.

Erica smirked, "You want to know something? We still have James' cloak…"

I looked at her and grinned, "What are you suggesting, Weasley?" I asked.

"How about we try to find Remus in Hogsmeade?" she suggested, "Make sure the date goes well…"

Bessie laughed, "No…" she said. Erica and I just nodded. "You two are so mean!"

"Tell me news." Erica said as she stood up. I followed her actions and took James' cloak out of my pocket.

"Are you coming?" I asked Bessie.

She smiled. "Hell yeah!"

The three of us laughed we started running to Hogsmeade, covering ourselves with James' cloak on the way.

(…)

"I still don't understand how my cloak disappeared last week. I mean, none of the boys took it."

I smiled sweetly at my boyfriend, "I don't understand either, James." I lied. Erica and I hadn't exactly told him we would be taking his cloak. It wasn't like he needed to know. Wasn't he the one who always said whatever he had was mine as well?? (Evil grin).

It was one week after I had discovered of Bessie's true feelings. I had forced her to write Henry and telling him how she really felt, breaking up with him. I was a bit surprised on how well he accepted it- saying he already knew something was going on with her when they kissed during holidays. I just hoped my brother got out of it alright.

Also, the quidditch match against Slytherin had finally come. And thank Merlin for that!!

James woke up (as always) earlier than everyone else and controlled what everyone in the team ate all day. I told him he was being a little obsessive, but he dismissed my words with a wave of his hand. I have to say I felt a little ignored by him, but I didn't say anything. He had an important game, against Slytherin, so I had to understand.

"Why are you thinking about this now, anyway?" I asked him. "Think about the game instead."

I had decided earlier to walk with him to the field. I mean, I didn't want to waste any more time we could be together.

"You're right," he said, as we arrived to the entry to the locker rooms. "Do you think we have any chances?"

I laughed, "James, our team is the best. You won three hundred to eighty to Hufflepuff!"

He grinned, "But that was part your fault. You were the one who said that thing about Lia's flag. By the way, there was nothing wrong with that flag!"

I pouted at him, "I hope she doesn't bring the flag again, or I swear I'll do something I'll regret later."

James smirked at me, "Ouch, how did I get such a jealous girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with the fact that you stalked her for years." I said, smiling. Oh boy, how I wanted him to encircle me with his arms right now…

"Right." He said, laughing.

"Hey, Potter! C'mon, we have to hurry up!" Andrew voice was heard.

"Coming!" he screamed back, "Wish me luck," He said, "See you later, Lils." And with that he entered the locker rooms and left me alone.

"Good luck." I whispered, smiling softly and starting to make my way to the stands, where the other two girls, Remus, Chris and Frank were waiting for me.

(…)

The game started off nicely. None of the teams scored, but also there weren't any nasty moves from Slytherin, which was surprising.

Marilia did bring that annoying flag again, with James face on it. After noticing this, I tried to find James and he caught my eye, laughing. I promised myself that, if he won the game, I wouldn't be talking to him. Of course, if he lost, I wouldn't be able to let him suffer through it alone…

"That girl… honestly!" I complained by the one hundred time to Bessie. She and Remus shared a look that was clearly about me.

"Calm down Lils," Remus said, "She doesn't know you two are dating."

I snorted. "I feel like rubbing it on her face that he's mine and no one else's." I said.

Alice laughed. "Then do it!"

"Don't tempt me." I said, grinning.

She shook her head as our attention was back on the game. "Score one for me, Potter!" I screamed as James passed the place we were.

"Oh Merlin, now everyone's staring." Chris said, "I don't get you Lils. One moment, you want it to be secret. Next, you're screaming for him to score one for you."

I shrugged, "You're just jealous Erica can't score anything for you!"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked me. I nodded defiantly. Then, just as Erica passed us, he screamed, "Eri! The bludger through one of the goal posts for me!"

And, just to annoy me, Erica hit the bludger and it went perfectly through a goal post. Chris turned to smirk at me. I pouted and turned back to the game, only to see James scoring and then looking at me and grinning.

This time, I turned to Chris and stuck my tongue out at him.

Oh, life was good…

(…)

Half an hour into the game, Gryffindor was loosing, but nor for much. We had ten points less than the Slytherins.

Even though, I could perfectly see James stressing already, as he kept yelling and giving out orders. Also, his trained seeker eyes kept trying to find the snitch so as to help Ingrid and finish the game fast.

"This is not good." Frank said, "We're loosing!"

I smacked him, "Don't say those things. It'll get me more nervous!" I chastised.

Frank raised his hands in defeat as some noise came from the pitch. "Sorry!"

"And Dymo has seen the snitch!" the voice of the person commenting the game sounded.

I stood up quickly and tried to find Ingrid. She was flying to the Gryffindor's goal posts at all velocity.

'C'mon Ingrid,' I found myself begging, 'Prove me you deserve your place.'

"And Dymo has the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

"YES!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: sorry for the delay of the chapter!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Love**

_**H**__**annah**_


	39. 7th year:Weasleys are our queens!

**Disclaimer:**** J. K. owns everything related to the HP saga.**

**Summary:**** "the war is over (...) The Dark Lord was finally defeated. But many died (...) and the story should be repeated" Lily was a normal girl until the day she discovers she is a witch. That's when it all gets really weird. She finds out that existed another Lily Evans, muggle-born, who died, and that was exactly like her! And what about this James Potter? Arrogant jerk. And only because he is the son of the auror Harry Potter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Previously on "And the Story repeats itself…"**_

_He shook his head, "The better present I could have from you, you already gave it to me the day you admitted you liked me." he said._

"_Aww…" she said, smiling, "That's so cheesy James."_

_(…)_

"_Don't you think I didn't saw you lot following me the entire day." was the first thing that came out of Remus' mouth as he finally met his friends again for dinner._

_(…)_

_Erica and Lily laughed as everyone looked at them bemused. "So, after all this time not talking to each other… it's just like that and you're okay?" Remus asked confused._

_(…)_

"_You… you like him, don't you?" I asked, looking back at where I had seen Remus at last. "That's why you were asking for it not to work!"_

_She didn't even try to deny it, simply nodding and cleaning her tears. "It was stronger than me. He's just so… I don't know how to explain it. I know we're like… polar extremes! But I can't help how I feel."_

_(…)_

"_How about we try to find Remus in Hogsmeade?" she suggested, "Make sure the date goes _well_…"_

_(…)_

_Half an hour into the game, Gryffindor was loosing, but nor for much. __We had ten points less than the Slytherins._

_Even though, I could perfectly see James stressing already, as he kept yelling and giving out orders. Also, his trained seeker eyes kept trying to find the snitch so as to help Ingrid and finish the game fast._

"_This is not good." Frank said, "We're loosing!"_

_I smacked him, "Don't say those things. It'll get me more nervous!" I chastised._

_Frank raised his hands in defeat as some noise came from the pitch. "Sorry!"_

"_And Dymo has seen the snitch!" the voice of the person commenting the game sounded._

_I stood up quickly and tried to find Ingrid. She was flying to the Gryffindor's goal posts at all velocity._

'_C'mon Ingrid,' I found myself begging, 'Prove me you deserve your place.'_

"_And Dymo has the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"_

"_YES!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 39: Weasleys are our Queens!**_

**Narrator's POV**

"Weasleys are our Queens!"

Lily laughed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. With their second victory against Slytherin, Gryffindors found themselves more and more close to winning the cup.

As soon as Ingrid had caught the snitch, roars of happiness were heard all over the pitch. Only the Slytherins weren't commemorating. Grinning, Lily followed the other hysterics Gryffindors off the stands, many of them running to the pitch trying to congratulate the team.

The red head, of course, was no exception. Especially because her boyfriend was the captain team. She was dying to have the boy on her arms, his lips on hers… of course she said she'd be mad at him if Gryffindor won, but she knew, deep inside, she wouldn't be capable of it.

"We won, we won!" Lindsay screamed at her as soon as she spotted her, grabbing her and hugging her tight, as in the back ground voices were still heard singing, "Weasleys are our queens!", all because Erica had aimed a bludger at the Slytherin captain exactly when Ingrid had caught the snitch.

"I know!" Lily said, finding herself not only on Lindsay's embrace, but in a giant hug with all her friends. "One more to the cup!"

"Party in the common room?" Remus asked with a grin, as Bessie had her arm around his torso.

"Taking advantage of it, are we?" Lily whispered to her friend, who, in answer, simply grinned widely.

"Of course!" Erica said, answering Remus. "And you better have drinks!" she warned as she pointed a mocking finger at Remus and Chris.

"Anything for you, my queen." Chris said.

The laughed at the little joke. "Where's James?" Lily asked at last, as she tried to spot him in the middle of the cheering crowd.

"Last time I saw him he was being pestered by Lia," Sirius said, "Now don't go and break her face yet, Flower." He added jokingly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "As if," she said, "Why would I beat her if I have a wand?"

They laughed, but Lily's laugh was still nervous. Where the hell was James?

"C'mon Lily, Prongs had to probably run up to our common to escape from her," Frank said, as he and Alice each grabbed one of her arms and started dragging her. "We'll wait for him there."

Against her will, Lily nodded and followed them.

(…)

As they arrived to their common room, they soon discovered the party had been opened to other houses as well. As soon as they entered the tower, one of Remus' old dates waved at Bessie, who waved back. "She's in Ravenclaw." she said to her friends, who looked as bemused as she was.

"How did the Fat Lady let them in?" Erica asked frowning, "They had to know the password."

"Someone must have told them." Alice concluded as she shrugged "We'll ask the Fat Lady to change it latter. Now why won't we enjoy the party instead of wondering?" she asked, as, with a wide smile, she dragged Frank into the now improvised dance floor.

"I agree with her," Lindsay said, "Any of you coming?" she asked.

"You go," answered Lily, as her eyes roamed the common room, "I'm going to look for James."

She barely registered the others nodding as she started searching. However, the raven haired guy seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey Lily!" someone said. Lily turned startled to find Marilia.

"Hi." She said with a half smile on her face. The Ravenclaw had to know where James was. "Have you seen James? I've been trying to congratulate him, but he's nowhere to be seen."

Marilia sighed, "I was with him until some moments ago. He seemed a little upset, but I don't know why. I tried to kiss him." she added with a wicked smile.

Lily's eyes widened, "You tried to… uh," she coughed, "You tried to kiss_ James_?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even, free of all the anger flying through her body at the moment.

The Ravenclaw prefect grinned, "Yes! I did." She beamed. "But he ran away from me after that. Think I did something wrong?"

At that moment, Lily felt as if all her capacity to think had vanished. She tried to concentrate all her strengths on not punching the girl smiling in front of her. "I don't know," Lily said slowly, "Do you know where he is or not?" she asked, unable to stop herself from snapping.

Marilia didn't even seem to notice it, "Oh, I think he went up to his dormitory, but-"

Lily didn't hear the rest of the sentence as she turned and ran to where Marilia had said James was.

Marilia stared at her curiously wondering what in the world was wrong with the Head Girl, and trying to shake the feeling that, just moments before, she had been in mortal danger.

(…)

**Lily's POV**

I opened the door of his room and closed the door behind me, leaning on it.

It wasn't hard to find the person I was looking for. He was the only one inside the otherwise empty dormitory, and he was laying on his bed frowning at the ceiling.

On my way here I decided not to tell him about my brief encounter with that Ravenclaw slut. And I'm not even regretting about calling her that; she did kiss my guy.

'She didn't know', one side of my mind told me. Yes, I knew she didn't know he was my guy. And that was probably the only reason I didn't jump on her earlier and beat the crap out of her.

I just stood there, staring at him and waiting for him to notice me. Whatever he was thinking, he was thinking pretty hard on it, as after five minutes he still hadn't seen me.

I almost smiled at the cute look on his face. He was even more handsome when he was confused.

"The party is downstairs if you didn't notice, not here." I said, making him jerk up and sat on his bed faster than a lightening.

"Lily!" He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Why and here I thought my boyfriend would like to see me after winning a quidditch game." I said as I walked to his bed, sitting next to him.

"Sorry, that was not what I-"James started saying, clearly nervous.

I laughed, "Calm down boy, I was just kidding!" I said, "You disappeared after the game, so I decided to come and find you."

He nodded, but never faced me. He was probably fighting himself about how to tell me about Marilia kissing him.

"Did you saw the game?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

I nodded, "Didn't you see me there?" I asked him smiling, "You were pretty good, by the way."

"Not good enough. After all, they did score more than us. We'll have to practise more for the game with the Ravenclaw's."

I laughed, "If you practise more, you'll kill your team, Potter." I said, "Why are you upstairs anyway?"

He sighed, "Something… something happened after the game." he said, "And I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked, faking curiosity as I sat closer to him.

"You see, when the game ended, Marilia came to congratulate me. And… she kind of kissed me." he said, looking down, "But I didn't kiss back!" he added, as he looked up at me, "It was all her, I even push her away! I'm really sorry Lily, I never-"

"I know," I said, cutting him off, "Don't worry. I believe you."

He looked at me bemused, surprised even, "Really?" he asked me.

"James, we're dating at some months now, and in secret. Do you think that if I didn't believe you really wanted to be with me I'd be letting you walk around the school alone when you have your own fan club?" I asked smiling. "Besides, I found Marilia downstairs and she told me. Had to control myself not to hex her into next century."

He smiled and visibly relaxed as he pulled me to him, making me lean my back on his chest. "Thank you for believing me," he said, "You don't know how worried I was thinking over and over again that you'd never forgive me."

I laughed, "Potter, you can be a lot of things, but a cheater I know you're not."

He chuckled softly, and I looked at him to find a malicious grin on his face. "You know," he started, "Everyone's having fun downstairs. We have the room all to us."

I grinned as I slapped his arm that was around me playfully, "James Potter! Don't start having nasty ideas!"

He turned in bed and we ended up laying next to each other. "Never." He said, before he started kissing me slowly, on that way only he knew how to.

"I love you." he whispered next to my ear, making me smile.

"I love you too." I said, as he kissed his way down my jaw line. I pulled his head up and made his lips meet mine, my tongue entering his lips following our own rhythm.

I felt his hands on my waist as he moved again and ended up on top of me; he left my mouth once again and started trailing kisses down my neck, my shoulder… I felt the shirt I was wearing sliding off very slowly as my skin showed more and more, my heartbeat increasing with ever button he opened. Merlin help me!

"I love everything about you, you know that?" I heard him whisper as I finally took my shirt off completely. We kissed again as his hand played with my hair.

I don't know how long it took, or how it happened, but when I noticed only my underclothes remained, and James wasn't much dressed either. At the moment we were only kissing, but I knew he expected more, he _wanted_ more than that. My question was: am I ready for this? If I really was ready, did I have to ask myself that?

James seemed to notice my hesitation, as he stopped what he was doing to look at my eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess." I said. The fact that I was naked in front of my boyfriend finally hit me, as I looked for something to cover myself with. Merlin, my underwear didn't even match! Wasn't I supposed to be feeling wonderful with some really sexy underwear for my first time?

"You sure?" he asked sceptically, "Maybe we should stop." He said, rolling until he was again laying next to me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I just… I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

I didn't want to look at him, but he caressed my cheek forcing me to. He was smiling. "I don't care," he said, "I've been waiting for years to have you, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I can wait."

I smiled too as I felt more confident to rest my head on his chest. "Thanks." I said.

We ended up just resting there, in holy silence, simply enjoying the fact that we were together.

(…)

"You can't avoid it. It'll catch up on you."

"I know, but still…"

"What's the worst than can happen anyways?"

"He can say no."

"Oh, that. Don't worry! Who would say no to you?"

"And if he does say no, just grab him and kiss him!"

"Sometimes Lily, you really are a genius."

I grinned at them. "I know." I said arrogantly.

They laughed, before the attention was back to Bessie.

It had been three weeks and five days since Gryffindor had won Slytherin, and since then I had been following James everywhere, preventing Marilia from talking to him. The guys had been helping me as well to keep her away from him, and I must say we've been rather good together. Yet, I was starting to doubt I'd be able to keep in secret that I was dating James for much longer… with Marilia trying to nail him at every opportunity, it was requiring a look of self control not to kill her. Self control and Erica control.

Back to initial subject, at the moment the girls and I were trying to convince Bessie to tell Remus how she felt. I mean, what was the point of forcing him to go on dates if we always ruined them anyway?

Besides, it wasn't of the moment that Bessie had been saying something was wrong with Remus. She too had started to doubt his monthly disappearances. It was better if he told her himself than let her find out by herself- even because I don't see how she'd found out by herself without following him. And that, I'd prefer not to happen.

Also, I had found out Alice and Lindsay already knew. Lindsay knew since our third year- more or less after Remus became a werewolf. She had always been great at DADA anyways.

Alice knew since last summer. During the last week of holidays, when they had come back from Brazil, they all went to see Remus, and, at some point during one afternoon, Frank let it slip something about Remus' lycanthropy. Then Lindsay said she knew and they ended up telling Alice.

All in all, the girls and I were trying to finish the secrets between our group. All the secrets.

"Please, will you tell him?" Alice begged.

"No. I know he doesn't like me back. I'm not telling him."

"Why? You once told me never to run from what's written," I told her, "It's your turn to follow your own advice. You two were made for each other."

"Yes, even if in a very complicated, twisted, odd, weird way," Erica completed, making us smile. "Just the fact that you lost your virginity to him is a proof!"

"How can that be a proof?" Bessie asked sceptically. "The only thing that proves is that we are both able to drink more than our body can handle!"

We laughed quietly. "Girls!" Not that quietly it seems, as Professor Sprout- Herbology professor- heard us. "Please, pay attention! This is NEWTs year!"

We all smiled culpably at her, "Sorry professor!" we said in a perfect chorus. Yes, we had been training that just for Herbology. You're welcome Professor!

"Anyway, if you tell him now in the green houses is more romantic!" Alice continued as soon as professor Sprout looked away.

"Girls! I said no!" Bessie said, suddenly sounding mad and turning to look at what professor Sprout was writing on the board.

"Fine." I said. The other three gave me confused looks.

"You're quitting so soon?" Lindsay asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. If she doesn't wand to be happy, what can I do?" I said loud. When Bessie wasn't looking, however, I mouthed to them. "Plan B."

They smiled and nodded, going back to paying attention. I smiled to myself. 'Elizabeth Albright,' I thought, 'I'm going to get you two together, either you want it or not.'

I shook my head as I looked at her, "Still," I said to myself loud, "It's a good thing you do want it."

"What did you say Lily?" Bessie asked me.

I smiled sweetly, "Nothing, Bess. Nothing."

(…)

"There you are," Remus said as he sat next to me the next day in the library. "Always sitting on the same place, aren't we?" he asked me as he smiled.

I smiled back. Man, it was so easy to deceive my friends. Wait! Not deceive, I didn't deceive anyone. I just… hid the truth.

I had told Remus the day before that I needed some help in DADA. He asked me why I didn't go to Lindsay for help, as she was the best in DADA. I had to tell him Lindsay hadn't understood as well. He bought it.

Thing is, right now I'm sitting in front of him in the library, letting him explain me some defence spell Lindsay already explained to me in class. I know, I shouldn't be fooling him like this, but it's for a greater good! Yeah, yeah. I know I sound like some maniac now, but it's not like I'm doing something wrong!

"Lily, are you even hearing me?" Remus' voice asked me, and I turned to look at him.

"Sorry," I said. I had been so concentrated on what I have to tell him that I didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. "I was thinking about something someone told me. Anyway, you were saying?"

Remus laughed as he leaned back on his chair. "We both now you didn't call me here to ask me about some spell," oops… It seems it's not _that_ easy to deceive my friends. "So spill."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a smile starting to show on my face. He knew me too well…

He sighed before answering. "Whenever you ask me to meet you in the library to explain something to you is because you want to tell me something. This is, obviously, one of those situations."

I laughed at last. "Man, am I that easy to read?" I asked.

He nodded, "Pretty much," he said, "Now c'mon, I don't have all day. It's Friday after all, and I have to rest for one more of my dates tomorrow." He said, the last part in a pretty annoyed voice.

I smiled, "It's serious what I want to talk to you about," I said, "It's about Bessie."

"I knew this day would come." He said, "You want me to tell her, don't you?"

I opened my mouth to talk but closed it immediately after he said that last sentence. "You've been reading me way too well for my taste lately!" I said mockingly, "And yes, I think she has the right to know."

Remus sighed, packing his things but not getting up. "You know this conversation is useless, right?" he asked me, "I'm not going to tell her."

"But, Remus-"

"No, Lily. She has no right to know."

I sighed. "She does have the right to know. She's one of your best friends; she cares about you more than you know."

"Like I said, this conversation is useless," he told me, getting up. "I'll not be telling her, exactly because I know she cares for me. I don't want to scare her away."

I snorted. "Scare her away? Did you scare _me_ away? Erica, Lind, Alice, the boys? None of them left you when they found out, why would she? She's not that vain, you know?"

He shook his head. "No. And that's my final answer."

I sighed as he took one step away. But I still had something to tell him. "And what if she does what I did? What if she follows you, Remus, and, this time, there's no one there to stop her, to stop _you_? What would you do then?"

That made him stop. Slowly, he turned and walked back to me. Supporting his hands on the table, he bent down to speak to me.

"She will not follow me; you won't let her. And I will not tell her. Too many people know about me already!"

"Don't you trust her?" I asked in a low voice.

"Of course I trust her," he said, "I'd trust her my life."

"Then why not telling her?"

"Lily, it's more complicated than you think," he said, "You don't know how it feels like, transforming into a beast every month, knowing you can and will kill someone without even knowing it if the opportunity comes. I hate being what I am, and the more that I trust her- and I do- I will not let her know of the… the monster I am. She will not know I am a werewolf."

When those words left his mouth, some books being dropped were heard next to us.

We both stood up quickly to see who it was that had heard us, but the last thing we saw was wavy long black hair disappearing through some corner. Elizabeth.

"Lily…" Remus said, turning to me. "Was that…?"

I nodded. "I think so."

Suddenly, his eyes hardened and he looked at me with an angry expression. "You did this on propose, didn't you? You brought her with you so she could hear me!"

What was he on about??

"Of course not!" I said, "Remus, I just brought you here to convince you to tell her! I wouldn't go that low!"

He sat down again, his face on his hands. "Fuck," he said. "She heard."

I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I know." I told him, "Now you really have to talk to her."

He looked up at me and I could see the desperate face. "Do you happen to know where she might be?"

I stared at his eyes, trying to remember the places Bessie loved the most in the castle. "She likes the lake, but it's too cold to be outside. There's the astronomy north tower, there's one room abandoned in it. Eri and I found it years ago and we've been going there ever since."

Remus nodded as he stood up again. "Take my stuff back to the common room, okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "I'm going after her."

I picked up his bag- and Bessie's books, she had left them behind when she ran away- and stared at him as he exited the little corned we were in the library.

Standing up as well, I started my way back to the common room. Now I only had to wait and pray for everything to go right.

(…)

**Narrator's POV**

So yes, Elizabeth Albright wasn't exactly the smartest girl in her year. Okay, maybe she wasn't even in top ten. But she had gotten through OWLs just fine, only having failed two of her subjects.

Still, she was never shy when she needed help. That afternoon, she needed help with her Charms essay. The one due the next week. So, who better to ask for help than Lily, the one who was a natural at the subject?

There were only three places Lily could be: the common room, with James in some random broom cupboard or in the library. Bessie herself was in the common room, and Lily wasn't there. James was in the quidditch pitch, so she wasn't with him. Only one place remained: the library.

She stood up from her place in the common room, said the others she was going to the library and did just that: walked to the library.

Once in there, she made her way to the place she was sure Lily would be; but, to her surprise, she wasn't alone.

Remus was with her, his arms supported on the table and telling her something. Being the curious person she was, she walked a little closer to hear them; concentrated as they were, none of them seemed to notice she was there.

"Don't you trust her?" she heard Lily asking in a low tone. A tone she knew her best friend only used when she was speaking of something pretty serious.

For some reason, Bessie knew they were talking about her.

"Of course I trust her," Remus said, making Bessie smile. "I'd trust her my life."

"Then why not telling her?"

At that, Bessie frowned. What was he hiding from her? Maybe he liked her back? She smiled hopefully at that, but Remus' next words took her out of her daydream.

"Lily, it's more complicated than you think," he said, "You don't know how it feels like, transforming into a beast every month, knowing you can and will kill someone without even knowing it if the opportunity comes. I hate being what I am, and the more that I trust her- and I do-, I will not let her know of the… the monster I am. She will not know I am a werewolf."

Without really wanting to, she let her books drop. Immediately, not even giving them time to look at her face or picking up the books, she started running away to the only place she knew she could be alone. She tried not to think of what she had heard in the library while she didn't get to her place; she needed to be alone at that moment.

Firstly, she thought about the abandoned room in the astronomy tower, but she knew that would be the first place Lily would look for her. So, instead of that, she ran to the school doors which would lead to the grounds. The lake- even if frozen- would be lonely enough for her to think.

So Remus was a werewolf… a monster, like he said, every month.

She laughed mirthlessly at that. He had probably lied when he said he didn't date anyone because he was waiting for the "right girl". He didn't date because he didn't want to get attached to people and then tell them what he was.

Her eyes felt weird, and, as she rubbed them, she found out tears were falling down her face. She was crying, but not because of what he was. Well, maybe that too- Remus was too good to be a werewolf.

But the reason she was really crying was because he hadn't been the one to tell her. Probably that was what Lily was asking him to do in the library- to tell her. But he hadn't and she was sure that, if she hadn't heard them talking about it, he would never tell her. And that hurt, especially because of her feelings for him.

It was an hour or so after- she couldn't be sure- when she finally heard steps approaching her. She turned and found it was Remus, looking profusely troubled. And he should be.

"There you are." He said, as he sat next to her. "It's bloody cold outside."

She shrugged. "Didn't notice." She answered. "So I suppose dropping my books isn't a good thing when I want to run away without being seen?"

Remus gave her a weak smile. "I suppose not." he said.

"Since when?" she asked curiously. He knew she was talking about his lycanthropy

"Since summer of the second year. The boys and Chris found out third year, so did Lind. Lily and Erica discovered last year and Alice this summer."

Bessie snorted, "So they all knew? Jeez, thanks for letting me know as well, Remus! I can see how much you trust me!" she said sarcastically.

Remus sighed, trying to understand why she was mad. "Look, I'm not going to apologize for not having told you. It's not like I enjoy going around spreading what I am. And it has nothing to do with trusting or not trusting you." he added as she opened her mouth to speak, "I think I already gave you enough proofs that I do trust you."

"Oh, you trust me!" she said, still with a sarcastic tone. "I can see that! You just didn't trust me enough to keep your biggest secret!"

"Elizabeth-"

"Do _not_ call me Elizabeth. I'm already mad as it is." She snapped, "And you know what? All this time I've been outside, I never once thought about what kind of problems the fact that you were a werewolf could bring. That's how much I care about it. I just can't believe I had to eavesdrop on a conversation between you and Lily to discover what you are."

Remus couldn't help but sigh in relief when she told him she didn't care of what he was. He really didn't want to loose her as a friend and he knew that, even if she was mad now from not having known earlier, she would forgive him sooner or later. It was how things were, how she was: she hated to be mad at people.

"Did you know I planned most of your dates to go wrong?" she said suddenly. He gave her a confused look. "You're surprised? Yeah, I was surprised an hour ago, too. But I did. Planned them to go wrong. And Lily and Erica helped me in some of them, too. That was probably why Lily wanted you to tell me that you are a werewolf. She knew I liked you as more than a friend. Bless that girl, but sometimes she's just annoyingly perfect. Knows everything, but never lets anything out." She said, laughing mirthlessly "Worst than a dead, that one, with her secrets."

"You planned them to go wrong?" Remus asked, almost laughing. "After all the trouble to make them go right, you made them go wrong?"

"I did. Do you know when I first noticed I liked you? When Henry decided he wanted me back. When he was kissing me; weird timing, isn't it?"

"Bess, are you sure of what you're saying?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, one hundred percent right," she said, "Still, I'm mad at you for not telling me. But since we're letting out secrets, why not let out mine too?"

They were silence for one long minute. Then, Remus spoke.

"I can't be with you; I can't be with anyone. Not yet, at least. I'm not ready for it. I still have a long way to go."

"So, you _do_ like me?"

"I do."

"And that's more than enough for me now. I think I could use some time alone as well."

She turned to look at him and smiled, making him smile back at her. "So we'll wait for each other?" he asked, smiling.

"That sounds corny," she said, laughing. Then, a little more serious but still with a smile on her face, she said. "Let's say we'll wait for the right time."

Remus smiled and nodded, "And until then…?"

"Until then we'll be friends like we were until now. With snogs between. If you want to, that is." She said.

He laughed, "I could live with that. Especially before and after full moons. I always need to let out some stress."

She laughed too. "But I'm still mad at you." she added, "You'll have to find a way to get back in my good books before any of that."

He nodded, "Fine, fine. Whatever you want. Can I kiss you now?"

She shrugged, "Yes, you can. But I'm still mad at you."

He laughed as their faces grew closer and their lips met in a soft, sweet touch. However, when they started kissing deeper, a hysteric voice made us break apart.

"Guys we have to get back to school!" their turned to see Alice there, her face red and worry written all over her face. "Fast! We're under attack!"

Quickly, Bessie and Remus got up and stared at her. "What do you mean under attack?" Bessie asked confused.

"I mean Hogwarts is being attacked!" Alice said, "Hurry up!" she said, starting to run, and the couple ran after her.

"But attacked by whom?"

"By death eaters. Everyone is supposed to get back to their common rooms where the prefects have to see who is missing. I came outside to warn the quidditch team, they were practising. James already took them inside."

Remus and Bessie looked at each other. "They came for her." Remus said seriously. "Al, where's Lily?"

Alice sighed as tears fell down her face, but never stopped running. "I didn't tell James," she started, "but, after she went to the library to meet you, she never came back. She's gone."

(…)

_To be continued…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: this is it! ****This is the climax of the seventh year!!**

**Guess who's organizing the attack to the school? I bet you got it right at the first try… and what happened to Lily? Where is she? Is she okay? Is she alive?**

**Guess you'll have to wait to know!! xD**

**A****nyway, hope you liked the chapter. I did, since my inspiration seemed to be coming back (I think it as something to do with the chocolate I ate earlier… lol)**

**Thanks**** for the reviews last chapter!**

_**Hannah**_


	40. 7th year: I'm sorry Lily

_**Previously on "And the Story Repeats itself…"**_

_She turned to look at him and smiled, making him smile back at her. "So we'll wait for each other?" he asked, smiling._

"_That sounds corny," she said, laughing. Then, a little more serious but still with a smile on her face, she said. "Let's say we'll wait for the right time."_

_Remus smiled and nodded, "And until then…?"_

"_Until then we'll be friends like we were until now. With snogs between. If you want to, that is." She said._

_He laughed, "I could live with that. Especially before and after full moons. I always need to let out some stress."_

_She laughed too. "But I'm still mad at you." she added, "You'll have to find a way to get back in my good books before any of that."_

_He nodded, "Fine, fine. Whatever you want. Can I kiss you now?"_

_She shrugged, "Yes, you can. But I'm still mad at you."_

_He laughed as their faces grew closer and their lips met in a soft, sweet touch. However, when they started kissing deeper, a hysteric voice made us break apart._

"_Guys we have to get back to school!" their turned to see Alice there, her face red and worry written all over her face. "Fast! We're under attack!"_

_Quickly, Bessie and Remus got up and stared at her. "What do you mean under attack?" Bessie asked confused._

"_I mean Hogwarts is being attacked!" Alice said, "Hurry up!" she said, starting to run, and the couple ran after her._

"_But attacked by whom?"_

"_By death eaters. Everyone is supposed to get back to their common rooms where the prefects have to see who is missing. I came outside to warn the quidditch team, they were practising. James already took them inside."_

_Remus and Bessie looked at each other. "They came for her." Remus said seriously. "Al, where's Lily?"_

Alice sighed as tears fell down her face, but never stopped running. "I didn't tell James," she started, "but, after she went to the library to meet you, she never came back. She's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 40: I'm sorry Lily**

Hermione never thought she'd see that day again: the day when Hogwarts would be attacked by death eaters. For Merlin's sakes, that was supposed to have been over from the moment Harry defeated Voldemort!

And now, while her own child was at her last year at Hogwarts, they came again. And worst, leaded by Draco Malfoy, that coward she had met her first year at Hogwarts.

As Head of the house of Gryffindor, her duty was to make sure everyone from her house was safe inside the Gryffindor common room. As it was almost dinner time, she also had to make sure everyone who had come to dinner returned to the Tower quickly.

Saying the password to the Fat Lady, she entered the Gryffindor common room to find it full. When she entered, everyone stopped and the noise ceased.

"Prefects, is anyone missing?" she asked. Yet, as she looked at the crowd, she was sure she knew who missed.

"Everyone's here," Remus said, "But Lily disappeared."

"And James went after her," Lindsay said, "We were unable to stop him."

"You should have stopped him." Hermione said sternly, "It was Ms. Evans who gave the alert. She has the map as well."

"Of course," Remus whispered to the others, "I left it in my bag. Lily has it."

"So you have her in safety?" Bessie asked as she took Remus' hand and gave a light squeeze.

"Unfortunately, no. We still don't know where she is, but we trust she is capable enough to keep herself safe."

Sirius took a step front, "What do we do?" he asked, in a serious tone. Everyone shuddered at that; for the first time, they really noticed what was going on. Sirius, for once in his life, was being serious. It was no joke anymore; no prank the Marauders were playing.

"I want you all to stay here; prefects don't let anyone out." Hermione said.

"What? We want to help!" Erica said, facing her aunt.

"No. You will stay here until new orders, do you hear me? I'll lock you in if I need." She warned.

"Lily and James are out there. They need our help!" Sirius said.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Just do what I tell you. When the time comes to help, I'll let you know. If I let you out now you'll only be one more burden."

Everyone nodded as Hermione turned her backs on them and left. As soon as the portrait closed, Lindsay took her mother's former place.

"Okay, listen up!" she said, and everyone was quiet once again as they looked at her. She wasn't the seventh year prefect for nothing after all. "I want the fifth and sixth year prefects to take care of everyone. And don't let anyone out!"

"What about you?" the fifth year prefect asked, "Are you disobeying professor Granger?"

"Obviously," Lindsay answered, "Do what I tell you. The other seventh years and I have to help."

"We want to help as well," Ingrid, the quidditch team seeker, said. "It's our school too that's under attack."

Erica sighed as she positioned herself next to her cousin. "Let's do it this way: you help staying here and taking care of the youngest. Alice will stay as well-"

"What?" Alice asked, "I am not staying! He's my cousin too and she's my friend as well!"

"Alice, she's right." Frank said, "Besides, someone has to make sure they don't leave the common room."

"I'm not staying; and you can't force me." she said, "Ingrid, make sure no one leaves the tower. We'll come back for news and if we need help we'll come and let you know. Clear?"

Something in Alice's tone of voice made the others nod. Maybe it was the fact that Alice rarely gave out orders; she was always the nice girl of the five seventh years.

With one last glance at the common room, Alice, Lindsay, Erica, Elizabeth, Sirius, Frank, Remus and Chris exited the portrait hole, wands on their hands. On their way out, Erica stopped to look at the Fat Lady.

"Don't let anyone out." She said. In a sympathetic act, the Fat Lady nodded.

"Anything for the safety of my house." She said.

Erica turned to face the others. "And now? Where to?"

"If you were Lily and had to hid, where would you go??"

(…)

**Lily's POV**

_One hour before__…_

After seeing Remus leave the library in search for Bessie, I decided not to go immediately back to the common room. I mean, James wouldn't be there anyway, Alice was probably cuddling with Frank, and Chris had probably gone to the quidditch practises.

So, instead, I made my way to the kitchens. For some reason, the image of a strawberry cake wouldn't leave my head. Of course the long way from the library to the kitchens almost took my appetite. There was also the fact that it was almost dinner time. And the books from Bessie and Remus' bag weren't getting any lighter too…

But the strawberry cake was more appealing than any of those things.

Once I entered Hogwarts' kitchens, most of the house elves were busy with dinner, so only Laranja, one of my favourite house elves, noticed me. I sat at the first table I saw and waited for Laranja to come and ask me what I wanted.

"Lily Evans!" he said, "What can I serve you?"

I smiled, "A strawberry cake and a strawberry milkshake, if it isn't too much trouble."

He shook his head and said, "No, no trouble," before disappearing to Merlin knows what to pick up what I had asked for.

Meanwhile, I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a pick on Remus' bag. I mean, he did ask me to take it back to the common room, what bad would it do if I saw what was inside?

Smiling, I opened it. Like I expected, it was neatly organized in a very Remus-like fashion. First the books- actually, only one book, DADA book- then a bunch of parchments and at last a quill and the ink.

But my attention was stolen by a single piece of parchment in his bag. It looked rather old and I asked myself why Remus kept it there. However, as I took it out, an idea came to my mind: what if that parchment was the so famous Marauders' Map, one of the secrets of the success of the Marauders?

I was so distracted by it that I didn't even notice Laranja next to me. He had to touch my leg to make me look at him.

"Here's what you asked, Lily Evans." I wonder what's with house elves and calling people by their full names.

I thanked him as I started eating my cake- which was rather good, by the way. While I ate, I decided to put a light charm on Bessie's books and Remus' bag, stuffing everything inside the last.

Smiling to myself, I finished my cake and milkshake before thanking Laranja again and leaving the kitchens, bag on my shoulders and the old parchment I thought to be the Marauders' Map in hand.

"Now," I said loud as I looked at the old piece of parchment, "How do you work?" I asked the parchment as if it'd tell me "Where's Erica when you need her?"

Taking my wand out of my pocket, I wrinkled my nose in thought. "_Revelio_!" I said pointing the wand to the parchment.

I squealed excitedly as words started appearing. However, my excitement didn't last long as words started appearing. And it wasn't exactly what I wanted to appear.

"Mr. Moony, Scales, Padfoot and Prongs wonder how Ms. Flower managed to get her beautiful hands on this parchment;

"Mr. Moony says Ms. Flower is looking rather pretty this night;

"Mr. Scales advices Ms. Flower not to eat as much cake. She might get fat." Here I gasped as the words, taking a mental note to hex Chris later.

"Mr. Padfoot asks Ms. Flower to give back the parchment on her hands.

"Mr. Prongs says Ms. Flower is too good to be able to see anything more than words."

I wrinkled my nose at that. So James thought I was too good? Well then, I had to prove I wasn't!

As I kept walking through the corridors I tried numerous different spells on the damn parchment. But it never showed anything that I wanted to see.

I knew there had to be some kind of password to the damn map… I just had to think harder. It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

'Think, Lily, think.' I thought, 'What did Mr. Prongs said? That you were too good. Meaning you'd never do something bad with the map. That is exactly what they do. Maybe…'

I smiled at the parchment with my wand ready. At last, I closed my eyes and said, "I swear I am up to no good." And touched the parchment.

Some seconds later, I opened my eyes to see if it had worked. I shrieked again as I saw the lines of a map starting to appear.

"Not that good now, am I _Mr. Prongs_??" I said as if James could hear me "Now, where am I?" I said to myself as I inspected the map. After some minutes, I found a little dot with the name "Lily Evans" on the third floor. Wow… I had walked three floors already? Only four to the common room!

However, as I inspected the way I was further, something more caught my eye. There were… at least twenty people coming my way. Twenty people whose name I didn't recognize… and when they turned the corridor they'd find me…

Not knowing exactly what I was doing- or why I was doing it- I started to walk back, to some place they couldn't see me. As I walked and inspected the names closely, I could understand why my instinct was telling me to run. Between the names of the twenty people, I clearly saw "Severus Snape" and "Draco Malfoy".

My heart started beating out of compass as I hurried my steps even more. If Malfoy had broken in again, and if he had brought company this time, it was clear he was still after me. But how did they manage to break in? Worst: how come no one knew they were inside the castle? I had to let the Headmistress know!

I was starting to make my way there when someone shouted, "It's her!" behind me.

Without any other thought I started running like a mad woman, no place in mind. I just knew I had to hide myself, make sure I was safe enough so I could find a way to warn the Headmistress. If they caught me, they surely wouldn't simply kidnap me… thoughts of James, my family and my friends filled my mind at that moment. How I regretted not having had my first time with James when I had the opportunity…

"You can run but you can't hide!" the sick voice of Draco Malfoy said. I shivered at his voice; it always gave me chills whenever I thought back to the Christmas of sixth year. Finally, I saw the statue of the humpbacked witch I knew to have a passageway to Hogsmeade behind (James had told me). Saying the password quickly, I entered and closed it, leaning my back on it and trying to even my breath. I heard their footsteps behind me and waited anxiously until they were completely gone.

Taking a deep breath, I slid down the hidden passageway, thanking Merlin I had the Marauders' map with me and had seen then soon enough.

Raising my wand with my hand, I made a patronus- mine is a doe- and sent a message through it to the Headmistress- Harry had told me how to do it during summer.

I picked the map to make sure where the Headmistress was. She was in her office, and, after a while, the Heads of the four houses arrived. In a few minutes, they left, and I knew they knew we were being attacked.

Taking one last deep breath, leaving Remus' bag behind the statue and tucking the map into my pocket- and after making sure the Death Eaters were nowhere near me anymore- I exited the hidden passageway with my wand raised. If we were under attack, and because of me nonetheless, I was going to fight.

(…)

_Some time later__…_

I walked through the hallways being careful and watching the map for the presence of any of those men. Thankfully, none of them seemed to be getting near me.

I looked at the map to try and see if my friends were alright, and I found out they were all inside the common room. However, after some minutes, the dot with the name "James Potter" started walking away. The jerk was probably coming after me! Maybe I should have sent something to tell him I was okay. I followed him as he came down some floors but stopped doing it as some sounds came behind me. Someone laughed and I turned slowly, frozen to know who was there.

"Like I said, _mudblood_, you can run but you can't hide." Malfoy sneered. I had been so absorbed to see where James was going that I forgot to check my own security.

The group in front of me was no longer the twenty so people I had seen before; they must have split up somewhere to find me faster. Now, they were only about ten; I tried to find a way to take them all down in my mind but, and even if I could take some of them, they were too many for me. Their clothes were completely black, covering them from head to toes. However, Malfoy had his face showing.

I took a deep breath and made sure not to let my fear show; last time he had caught me I had been defenceless, with no wand, and terrified of what he'd do to me. This time, I had my wand at my hand, and, even though I was in even more danger than last time, I wasn't as terrified.

Putting the map discreetly inside my pocket I smirked at him. A smirk I had long learned with his son. "Malfoy!" I said cheerfully, "Long time no see. Or should I call you Draco? We know each other for so long now."

He laughed again. "Aren't you happy you're going to die?" he said, "Just like I said you would."

"And aren't you happy you were right?" I said, mocking him. "Must be the first time in your life."

"How dare you!" he said, "_Crucio_!"

"_Impedimenta!_" I screamed, defending myself.

He smirked. "I see you have been learning some things. Last time all you did was beg for your life."

I know I was stepping dangerous territory, but, if I was going to die, I'd tell him a few things before. "Last time I hadn't got my wand. Isn't that the only way you can make them beg to you? Taking their wands away?" I asked.

Saying he was angry was an understatement. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" I said, and his flash of green light met mine of pearly light. I put all my strengths into that spell; it was that or dying.

The two of us held the spells for some minutes, as if the others were afraid to interfere. However, after some time, they walked front to where Malfoy was. I prepared myself for the worst but, as they raised their wands, smoke started appearing in the middle of the corridor. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't move until someone caught me around the waist and made me fall to the floor. The person's hand was around my mouth, muffling my screams. I was about to start kicking and biting the person's hand when I heard his voice. "It's me."

He didn't need to say anything else. It was James. Sighing, I felt his hand leaving my mouth and grabbing my hand. Still covered by the smoke- the death eaters screaming and swearing- he pulled me to some kind of hidden corridor and we didn't stop until James thought we were in safety.

As soon as we stopped, James pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly. Pulling me away by my shoulders, we faced each other's gaze. I felt a sensation of relief going through my body. As long as I was with him, I'd be safe.

Without waiting for him to say anything, I captured his lips in one intense kiss. Who knew when we'd be able to kiss each other again? I had twenty-something death eaters trying to kill me after all.

His touch hot and soft made me melt like warm honey. With a primitive urgency I kissed him with all my soul, opening my lips to receive his possessive tongue.

"What is wrong with you?" he said when we broke the kiss, his voice angry, "Saying those things to him? Do you really want to die that much?"

I smiled, "Of course not. I don't know what came over me."

He sighed and he pulled to another hug "I was so worried about you, Lils," he said, his voice going from angry to worried. "I though you could be-"

"But I'm not," I told him firmly, "I'm okay. Thanks to your map."

Taking it off my pocket I gave it to him. "Where did you get it?" James asked me, confused.

"It was inside Remus' bag. But that doesn't matter now," I said, "We have to go and help. Those won't stop while they don't have me."

"I can't let them have you. He almost killed you back there!" James said in a hurried whisper.

I smiled, "They won't have me. But we can't stay here hiding. We are the Head Students for some reason. It's time to show we deserve our positions."

I heard him taking a deep breath before nodding. "Alright. You're right." he said, "We should go find the headmistress."

I nodded as I saw him looking at the map. "Thanks, by the way."

He didn't look up at me, "For what?" he asked, still searching the map.

"Firstly, for saving me back there," I said, "Secondly, for being here with me. I love you, and I'll always love you no matter what."

He finally looked up at me, "What are you saying?" he said, "That seems like a goodbye speech. And this is not a goodbye."

I nodded, "I know," I said, but I wasn't capable of stopping the tears from forming. "I'm just making sure you know too."

With his finger he cleaned the tears from my eyes. "You're being dramatic. Nothing's going to happen, alright? This will be just one more adventure to tell yo- _our_ kids."

I gave a little laugh at that. "Our kids?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly. This time and the all the other times I saved your life."

I laughed, "You're my saviour in a shining armour and a white horse." I said.

"Make that a white broom."

I laughed as I rested my head on his chest. "Okay," I said at last, "I'm ready. Let's go?"

James looked at me and nodded, all amusement gone. "Everyone's in the entrance hall. Some of the death eaters as well, they must be already fighting."

I nodded and, hand in hand, we made our way to the battle field that was now the entrance hall.

(…)

**Narrator's POV**

_Some time earlier…_

"I think if I was Lily I'd try to get to the professors." Lindsay said to all her friends. "Or maybe the Great Hall."

Something clicked in Bessie's head. "The Great Hall! The kitchens! Lily went to the kitchens! Whenever she's feeling nervous- which she was- she always goes for-"

"Strawberry cake." Erica finished with her. "You're right. So let's remake her steps?"

"Yes, but let me lead the way, alright?" Sirius said, "We'll take some shortcuts to make sure we don't run into some Death Eaters. It'll be a pity if we take everyone else's fun fighting them off alone."

The others smiled, thankful that Sirius' had said a joke to lighten the mood.

Nodding to each other, the eight teenagers followed him, taking some corridors the girls didn't even know existed. "This is the fast way we could take to the entrance hall," Remus explained "But there're not many shortcuts once on the first floor."

"And that means?" Lindsay asked.

"Take your wands and be ready." Chris said. "If we find Malfoy, you know I want him."

"No fair," Sirius said, "How come you get to fight the worst of them?"

The others laughed quietly. "Silence now," Frank said, "I'm hearing some noises."

They all stopped to hear; after some seconds, sounds of hexes reached their ears. "I guess this is it then." Bessie said.

Remus looked at her and nodded. "Be careful," he said, "All of you."

"That applies to you too, Lupin." Bessie answered him.

"You two are dating or what?" Sirius asked confused.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "What."

"Later you'll have a lot to explain," Lindsay said, "But for now… on the count to three…"

They all nodded. "One." Lindsay and Sirius said.

"Two." Alice and Frank joined.

"Three." The eight said as they opened the door and exited with their wands ready.

(…)

**Lily's POV**

The scene James and I found was something I could never imagine in my worst nightmares. The Death Eaters, it seemed, had decided they could very well fight and let me come to them. Because yes, they knew I wouldn't let other people pay what was mine to pay.

They were about forty, many more than I thought before. But they were being fought; I could see my eight friends there, some Ravenclaws seventh years like Matt, Lia and Luna. Hufflepuffs and even Slytherins. All that plus the professors. Hogwarts was putting back a fight..

"Good luck James." I whispered. He nodded at me and we entered the fight.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted at the Death Eater Lia was fighting, and seemed to be winning.

"_Incarcerous_!" Lia shouted, and the Death Eater was wrapped on thick ropes. "Thanks." She said.

We had no time for anything else, as soon the fight started again. "_Expelliarmus_!" I screamed, and made sure to break the wand of the wizard I had just disarmed.

(…)

Time went by unnoticed and the night arrived. Not that anyone was noticing that; we were too worried fighting to look at the clock. With time, more people had arrived, and many aurors were now fighting along us.

Harry was one of them, and Ron was there too. But not only them: Remus' parents, Erica's parents; Alice's parents; Frank's parents… they were all helping us, and I started to see a light in the end of the tunnel. Maybe there was hope after all.

"And look who they are!" a sneering voice said, a much too known sneering voice to not make me turn. Like I thought, Malfoy. And in front of him, Erica and Chris. "It's my son and my daughter-in-law!" he said, "isn't this a good time to have a family reunion?"

"I am _not_ your son." Chris said, wand pointing at him.

Malfoy laughed all the way his wand raised as well; "You're not?" he asked maliciously, "Where is the Christopher Alban who wished to become Christopher Malfoy? What a disappointment you were."

"I'll never be a Malfoy." Chris said, "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Impedimenta_." Malfoy said.

They started fighting and, at some point, Erica joined. My eyes seemed to be locked on that fight, but no one else seemed to notice me. They all seemed to be glued to that one fight as well; all the others Death Eaters were tied up and defeated. The ones who weren't, had given up, knowing they had lost.

After a while, Chris and Malfoy stopped sending hexes. They continued to walk in circles, simply looking at each other's eyes.

"Tired already?" Malfoy asked, "Ah, young people are so weak."

"We are not weak." Erica spat at him.

He laughed. "A Weasley, son? Couldn't you get better than that? She's a pureblood, but still…"

"She's better than you could ever be!" Chris screamed at him, "And she's not the one who's going from here to Azkaban."

"I may go to Azkaban," Malfoy said, smirking, "But at least I'll have a sense of job done."

"Oh really?" Sirius said, joining the conversation. "And how will you do that? Look around you; all of your mates are down."

"It's over for you, Malfoy." Harry said, also joining the circle around Malfoy.

"It isn't over until I say it's over Potty," he said, laughing, "And you'll learn that the hard way. _Avada Kedavra._"

No one had time to think about anything as the flash of green light came out of his wand. I wasn't ready, and I didn't even have the time to move when I heard something rushing to me and I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit me.

"I'm sorry Lily." I heard someone saying and then I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see I hadn't been the one hit with the curse… someone had stepped in front of me.

Quickly, I softened the man's fall with my arms. I try to feel his pulse but I couldn't. He was dead. And he had just saved me from that same fate.

But, who was the man? I knew I knew him from somewhere… his face was so familiar… the black hair, the nose…

"DAD!" I looked up to see Severus Snape knelling besides me and the man.

In the background, Malfoy and the other Death Eaters were being arrested by the aurors.

"Severus…" I said, "This is your father??" I asked him. He only nodded as I saw tears falling down his face.

How ironic it was that Severus Snape was the one who died to save me after he told Voldemort of the prophecy, therefore making him go after Lily and James Potter?

"I'm- I'm so sorry." I said, looking at the man now dead on my arms. Tears started falling from my face too. "He died because of me." I whispered.

Severus didn't say anything as he kept hugging the man, maybe hopping that he'd come back to life. But he wouldn't; only one person had ever survived the killing curse, and I betted no one else would ever survive it again.

"Lils," James said, kneeling next to me and putting his arms around me. "It's over." He didn't have to say anything else for me to understand all he wanted to say.

The rest of the night was a blur to me; the Death Eaters being taken care; everyone trying to get back to their common rooms.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that someone had died for me. Someone I didn't even know. And what he had said before he died? "I'm sorry Lily." What did he mean with that? I never even knew the man before!

I don't remember going to my dormitory that night, but I know I felt asleep in it.

All I kept thinking was that it was over. It was definitely over. And I had only made it alive… because of someone else's death.

(…)

"Hey, can I sit with you?"

The boy looked around startled to see someone there. I tried to smile but found my mouth wasn't completely capable of it. He, however, didn't even seem to notice, simply nodding and looking front again.

It was the morning after the attack. Well, not exactly morning, it was already past midday. Still, as everyone was still trying to get back to normal, no one really noticed it. Unlike the previous year, the attack couldn't be kept a secret, and the Daily Prophet's first page already had a figure of Draco Malfoy screaming and shouting, explaining the entire attack in five long pages.

Yet, the real reasons of why they had attacked the school now, no one knew. Or at least the Prophet didn't know. The aurors and school staff decided to keep it a secret. Thankfully.

"I'm sorry for what happened," I told the boy. "Although I know that's not what you really want to hear now."

He was sitting outside when I found him- even if the weather was cold- underneath a tree I had always seen him sitting at. When I had woken up this morning, the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that I needed to talk with him; his father had died because of me, it was the least I could do.

Also, maybe he knew why his father had done what he had done, and why he had said what he had said.

"I am sorry too," he said, "But I guess he did what he thought it was best."

I nodded. "Have you… decided when the burial will be?"

He shrugged, "He is- was- a Death Eater. I don't think anyone believes he deserves a funeral."

"Even if he was a Death Eater," I said, "He died to save me. That must show he did have principles after all."

"You think that," he said, finally looking at me, "But not many people do as well."

I sighed. "Why did he do it after all? Do you know? Before he died he said: I'm sorry Lily. It confused me."

We were in silence as he seemed to think about what I had said. "I don't know much about my father's life," he told me at last, "He went to Azkaban when I was still a little boy. But maybe… maybe he wasn't referring to you when he said 'Lily'."

I smiled, "I thought that as well. He was referring to Harry Potter's mother."

"Yes, I believe so." he said, nodding. "He was the one who told the Dark Lord of the prophecy after all, leading to Lily and James Potter's deaths."

"Makes sense," I said, "He thought he was saving her."

"Yeah. You know twelve years in Azkaban always leave one a tad bit… mad."

"I suppose."

Silence fell over us again.

"So you're dating Potter?" he asked me at last, stealing a glance at me and smirking. "After saying you preferred to date the Giant Squid to him?"

"You remember that afternoon?" I asked him, blushing.

"Of course," he said, "You did stood up to him to save me from embarrassment. And then I called you a mudblood. I'm sorry for that."

I shrugged, "Why don't we forget about that?" I said, "And yes, I am dating James. He's more mature now. Not so childish, he doesn't prank people that often."

Severus laughed. "More mature? James Potter? That will be the day!"

I laughed too. "But he is! Not completely, but enough."

Our laughs slowly decreased until only little chuckles remained. "It's a pity something this drastic had to happen for us to talk." I said, "You really are a nice guy."

He shrugged. "Yes, if you take the hair I can be pretty neat." Was that a joke? Was it me or Severus Snape had just said a joke??

"Yes, Lily, I said a joke. Now can you please erase that surprise look off your face?" he said smiling, "You'd think someone who dates Potter- who's practically Black's twin- would knew how to recognize a joke."

I closed my agape mouth but not to laugh. Instead, I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a moment but then his arms came slowly around my body.

"Now, now, Evans," he said, "I don't think Potter would like this."

I chuckled. "No, he'd probably kill you."

"I can deal with it." he answered. After some minutes, I let go of him.

"So, I have to go back to the common room now. James's being kind of possessive since what happened yesterday; has to know where I am all the time." I said, rolling my eyes. "But we'll talk later?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and smiled. "Sure."

I smiled back. "Great. See you later."

And who would say Severus Snape and I could actually be friends? My shoulders felt less and less heavy now; I was starting to be sure it was, finally, over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: no, it is not over. Lol.**

**Anyway, this must be the fastest update I ever did to this story!**

**Before I was going to kill Severus Junior, but then I thought: If I have the old Severus at hand, why not use him??**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hannah**


	41. 7th year: Innocence

"I still can't believe this is like happening."

"I know! I was all like: her? Why her? I'm so much prettier!"

"I totally agree."

"She even said no to him like a thousand times!"

"Shh… she's coming."

I sighed and smiled as I passed another group of girls who shut up when they saw me. Could they be any more obvious that they were talking about me?? Noooo.

It had been one week since the attack to Hogwarts. You'd think that, after at least thirty death eaters entered the school that the students would be talking about it during ages! But no… during the entire week the most spoken about subject was: "Lily Evans and James Potter are dating??".

Yeah, at first I shrugged it off whenever I passed someone and they became quiet suddenly, but then it got pretty annoying. So annoying I even docked points from some people for doing that.

I tried to explain to James why it bothered me, but he simple smiled like I was a five year old and explained to me we were in a private school, where news travelled fast and juice things like the two of us dating were never forgotten in simply one week. 'Grr… I hate it when James is right!'

"Pretend you don't notice them," Erica said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as I took one step to the three Ravenclaw girls who were- obviously- talking about me. "They'll forget it eventually."

Lindsay nodded, "Don't worry, Lils. I understand you; it was even worst when I started dating Sirius." She said. "But they'll get enough of it soon."

I smiled back, a little more relaxed. "Really?" I asked, "What did it take for them to leave you alone?"

"It took discovering about you and James." she answered as the girls tried to stiffen their laughs.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically, "How funny. Maybe I should tell them Remus and Elizabeth are going out, then?" I suggested smirking at my best friend as she suddenly blushed. She was very sensible when it came to Remus.

"We are not dating!" she said, "Didn't you understand a word that I said? None of us is ready for a relationship yet. And my name is not that!"

Me, Erica, Alice and Lindsay rolled our eyes as we arrived to the Great Hall for lunch. It was a Monday so, to my distress, the five of us would be separated during the afternoon. Bessie would be having History of Magic, I'd be having Ancient Runes, Lindsay and Erica would be having Muggle studies and Alice- the lucky bitch- a free period. From the boys, only Remus had Ancient Runes with me, and so did James (happy dance). After all, it had been a good thing that James had decided to have the same classes as me.

"Whatever you say, Elizabeth." Alice said.

"It's not Elizabeth!" Bessie said. Yeah, we were calling her Elizabeth of purpose to get her mad. It was a fun sight.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said pleasantly as we sat next to them for lunch. "How are we on this fine hour?"

I raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "What did you drink exactly? You know, it's a _little_ too early to be drinking."

The others shock their heads at the two of us and smiled. Oh, normal life welcome back.

(…)

_Wakin__g up I see that everything is OK;_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

(…)

Hit by a piece of parchment.

'Ignore.'

Hit by a piece of parchment.

'Ignore.'

Hit by a piece of parchment.´

'Ignore.'

Hit by a piece of parchment.

'Igno- no, don't ignore.'

"Would you stop?" I whispered as I turned to glare at my so called boyfriend.

He grinned at me and sent me a kiss, making Remus- who sat next to him- roll his eyes. I shook my head and turned front again.

After a few seconds I was hit by a piece of parchment again.

"James, stop!" I said, as I turned back to him. "We're in a class!"

He grinned goofily again and shrugged, mouthing "I love you".

I couldn't help by smile. Why had I chosen such a crazy boy to date? It seemed that, after so many months dating in secret, he wanted to hug me, kiss me, talk to me, whisper to me and cuddle with me whenever he could.

"You know," someone said next to me. I took one hand to my chest where my heart was, startled. Then, I sighed in relief that it wasn't the professor. Lia. "I still can't believe he's dating you." she said miserably.

I sighed. It could be said I knew what she was feeling; she was, after all, in love with him for as long as I was. Okay, maybe she had admitted her feelings sooner (a lot sooner), but, deep inside- like James always pointed out- I loved him all the time.

"Don't judge my words wrongly," she said suddenly, "It's just… difficult to accept."

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. What are you suppose to say to a girl who likes your boyfriend?

"I always knew he loved you," she continued. She seemed to have a need to tell me everything that was going through her head; first and foremost, we had been friends, even if I had been quite hostile to her during a while. "He never hid that. I remember when you two had a row, he didn't spoke to you during ages, but still all he could think was you." she shook her head, "Remember the Halloween feast? He was so eager to prove you he was responsible that he came to me for help. Of course that didn't turn out for the best." She said, looking at me. "You weren't happy about it."

I smiled and nodded. "No, it was quite the opposite. I felt he was substituting me."

She nodded as well, before laughing quietly so the professor wouldn't hear her. "I knew you'd get mad at him for that. I know you well enough to know you take your badge too seriously to let anyone else do your work. Yet, I didn't warn him; I wanted you to get mad at him. Stupid me, thought I'd have a chance with him if you still hated him."

"Lia-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't apologise Lily," she said, "You have nothing to apologise for. I'm the one who has to apologize. I'm sorry for not seeing you two were made for each other sooner. I feel like a villain in a love story right now!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Lia, you're anything but a villain. Seriously, you're too good for that."

She smiled. "Hey! A compliment from the Head Girl! This must be good!"

I smiled too. "Anyway," she said, "Now that James has a girlfriend, I have to add some things about you to the 'James book'."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "'James book'?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah! As the president of James' fan club I have to keep the members informed. The 'James book' is a book with everything there is to know about James Arthur Weasley Potter."

I laughed, "You made a book about James? I have got to see that!"

She laughed too. "Of course!" she said.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Mello!" professor Babbling said, "Would you please pay attention?"

"Sorry professor," I said, "But we were talking about the class."

"Oh really, Ms. Evans, and what in this class do you find so funny?"

I didn't know why, but professor Babbling had always been the only professor that hated me. Really! I had to be the person she hated more in the world!

I smirked as I looked at the board, "We find it funny that our fellow classmates would take so long to translate that to English." I answered her as I looked for the first time to the ancient runes written on the black material.

She snorted. "Then tell me, Ms. Evans, what's written on the board and that I just _finished_ writing?"

Exactly because she was always pestering me, Ancient Runes had always been one of my best subjects- I wasn't a natural, like I was at Charms. Not did I have a six sense, like I had at Potions. But I had studied hard enough to say I knew as much about runes as my professor.

"'Sometimes, the best things in life are where you least expect.'" I translated.

She sighed, "Very well, Ms. Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. And please, no more talking?"

I nodded, "Of course, professor."

She seemed satisfied with my answer as she turned to the rest of the class and resumed the lesson.

"Lils," James called me, "Lils!"

I sighed, "What?" I asked, as I turned back, making sure professor Babbling didn't hear me.

"What did she want?" he mouthed, pointing to Lia. I shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing love," I said, "Now pay attention, will you?" I said, turning back front with a smile on my lips, sighing as I heard James whisper something to Remus that made both of them laugh.

"Mr. Potter!" professor Babbling said. "Silence, please!"

I smiled. Maybe I wasn't the person she hated the most after all.

(…)

_This innocence is __brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, _

_I need__ you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

(…)

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the common room after Ancient Runes. One of the good things of being a seventh year was not having that many classes. Monday was one of those days: I only had one class during the afternoon.

"Hey." They said back as James, Remus and I sat next to them. Looking around, I saw everyone was there. Everyone except Alice and Frank. I wondered where they could be…

"So, how was class?" Erica asked without really looking at me, as she was reading a book.

"Great," I answered, "You?"

"Interesting." She answered.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Frank."

"Dormitories?"

"Grounds."

"Sure?"

"Almost."

I smirked and noticed for the first time everyone was looking at the two of us as if we were crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly, "It's just that you two always have really interesting conversations."

I shrugged, standing up and walking to the window. The common room was, thankfully, empty. I couldn't stand people talking about James and me anymore.

I sat on the window sill, looking at the grounds. The sun was shinning brightly, and the snow was no longer there, as the temperature was starting to rise. It was almost April, Easter time- meaning holidays. Thank Merlin.

"Isolating yourself?" James asked me as he kissed me neck.

I smiled as I turned my attention from the grounds to him. "Waiting for you." I answered, giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiled too as he stroked my cheek with his finger and kissed me deeper. After a few minutes we broke apart, but I kept my forehead against his.

"What did Lia want with you during Runes?" he asked me.

"Nothing too important," I said, "Just talk."

"About?" he prompted.

"If you want to know if we were talking about you, then yes, we were." I said.

James frowned. "What did she want?"

"Just to explain me a few things," I told him, "but we're okay, don't worry." I added.

He nodded as he kissed me again. "James…" I started, my heart racing. "I have something to tell you…"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Remember the day of the quidditch game?" I asked. He nodded. "Later, when we were in your dormitory, remember?"

He nodded again, bemused. I had been thinking about it a lot lately; ever since the attack actually. When I thought I could really die during that day, I remember regretting not giving myself to James. It made me see things under other perspective; it was not like I didn't trust what he felt for me, or what I felt for him. I knew that, if we really made love, he wouldn't simply dump me next day. Even in my head that idea sounded stupid.

So now… now I was sure of what I wanted. I wanted him, more than anything else. My life was finally finding a safe path, and I wanted him to be part of that path.

"I…" I smiled as I felt my face burn. One thing was thinking it, other was saying it. "I thought that maybe we could pick up from where we left it that day." I said as I looked at his face to find him looking at me with a slightly surprised, but otherwise happy, face.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, "I don't want to put any pressure on you."

I shook my head. "I know. And I am sure." I said, "I mean, it's not a big deal."

He laughed, "Not a big deal, Lily?" he asked me with a roguish smirk on his face.

I laughed as well, "Okay, maybe it is." I said, "But I want it. And I want it to be with you."

He nodded. "When?" he asked me.

"I was thinking about Easter holidays," I said. "The castle won't be as full."

He opened his mouth to say something when the portrait hole opened and Alice and Frank walked in. "Guys," Alice said, and she seemed incredibly nervous. "We need to tell you something."

I arched an eyebrow at James but he shrugged as he helped my out of the window sill and we walked back to where the others were sitting by the fire.

At last, the eight of us were comfortably sitting in front of the two very nervous looking Alice and Frank.

"So?" Erica asked in her usual exasperated voice, "What is it?"

"Well…" Frank started, looking at Alice. "It's not very easy to say this."

"Please don't freak." Alice begged.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Al," I said, "it's not like you're pregnant or anything."

Alice and Frank looked at each other but neither said anything. My eyes widened, as I bet everyone else's did.

"No…" Lindsay said, "You are??" she asked to make sure.

Alice finally looked at us and nodded. "I am."

We all stared at them without saying anything. I had a sense of déjà-vu. After all, Alice and Frank were supposed to have baby to fulfil the prophecy.

"See?" Frank said out of the blue, turning to Alice, "They didn't take it so badly!"

It was as if Frank's words had taken us out of our daze. Erica was the first to stand up and pull her cousin into a tight hug. Lind, Bess and I did the same as the boys patted Frank on the back.

"I can't believe it!" Erica said, "You're pregnant!"

Alice smiled. "Yeah."

"Since when do you know?" Bessie asked her.

"I found out yesterday," Alice said as we sat her down. She was pregnant after all; we had to take care of her now. "I felt sick so I went to Madam Pomfrey. She was as white as sheet when she found out, but promised not to tell anyone."

"Oh my Merlin," I said at last. "It's a baby. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Frank and I were talking," she said, smiling. "And we decided we're going to have it. We'll finish school in some months, so it's okay." she looked around before saying her next words. "And we're getting married as well."

Everyone was in silence again. At last, Sirius laughed. "Pregnant and engaged!" he said, "You really are brave Frank!"

That eased the tension as we all laughed. "I'm happy for you," Erica said, "If that's what you really want you have all my support."

"And ours too." James said as he pulled me aside and sat next to his cousin, his arm around her. "When is he due?"

Alice smiled as she leaned on her cousin comfortably. "Next January." She said, "You're going to help me tell my parents, aren't you? I'm afraid of what they'll do."

James nodded. "I'll be there," he said, "But I bet they won't take it that badly. I mean, I can see your father boasting to Uncle George about how he's getting a grandchild before he does."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Erica said from her place, "Your father better not start putting any ideas in my father's head!"

We laughed. "I'm telling him during these holidays. And I want my entire family there." Alice said.

"Easter?" James asked as he looked at me worried.

I looked down. I mean, I did want to be with him, but what Alice and Frank had to tell her parents was much more important.

"Yes, Easter. You said you'd be there James!" Alice said, moving away from him a little to look at his face. "You know you're one of the few who can convince my father of something! I need you there!"

"Calm down, Alice," I said, "He'll be there." I informed her, looking at him. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

And we just sat there for a while, taking all in.

"Wow." Remus said at last. And in that word, he had voiced exactly what we were all thinking.

(…)

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

(…)

Later that night, none of us could sleep. We were all pretending to, but I just couldn't sleep. 'Alice Longbottom.', I thought, 'Baby Longbottom. _Damn_.'

"I can't sleep." Lindsay said at last, sitting up on her bed.

"Me neither." Erica said.

"Alice's having a baby." Bessie said, as she stared at Alice's bed. She seemed to be the only one who could actually sleep.

"And she's engaged." Erica ended, "It just seems so sudden."

"I know. Do you think Uncle Fred and Aunt Hillary will take it well?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I can see Uncle Fred being happy about it. But Aunt Hillary?" Erica asked, "She's going to freak. Her little baby having a baby?"

I kept in silence as I had nothing really important to say. "At least we'll be there with her. And James too." Lindsay said.

When Erica spoke next, I could almost see the smile on her face. "Did you see how James was when she said she wanted him to go home during Easter?"

"I know," Bessie said, "He looked at Lily immediately. And he seemed nervous."

"Do you think he had plans for the holidays with Lily?"

"He had." I said at last, sitting up as well. "But Alice's in first place now."

"Oh," Lindsay said, "You're awake as well."

"Yeah," I said, "Too much on my head to sleep."

"We know what you mean," Erica said, "Anyway, what exactly did you two plan for the holidays?"

I shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait."

Bessie smirked. "I think I know what you planned," she said. "You two were going to… you know…?"

"How can you tell?" I asked surprised.

Now it was Bessie's time to look surprised. What??

"I was just kidding." she said. In a minute, she, Lindsay and Erica were on my bed, looking at me with equal smiles. "But now I want details!"

I shook my head, "There are no details to be told." I said.

"Yes, there are!" Lindsay said, "You two were planning something after all!"

"Girls, we just wanted to be together, nothing more."

"Yeah but we are more experienced, and you must have doubts."

"I am not having this conversation." I informed them.

"Why not?" Bessie asked me.

"I'm going to sleep now!" I said, as I covered my head with my sheet, making the other three stumble out of my bed. "Good night!"

I heard them laugh as they returned to their beds. "Alright prude, sleep tight." Erica said.

I laughed. "I will."

After some few minutes, I was deep asleep.

(…)

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, _

_I need__ you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

(…)

"I'm sorry." James said when he caught me alone for the first time next day- during our patrol.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. What we had to do compared to Alice being pregnant seems so small."

"It wasn't that small." He said, "It's actually a big step."

I smiled at him. "Are you thinking about running away?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No. Why?"

I smiled. "I'm not either. So we'll have plenty of time to do it, love."

James nodded as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Never thought I'd come to like patrolling this much."

I laughed. "Likewise." I said. "You know what I just remembered?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You never asked me out!"

He rose and eyebrow at me and laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

I laughed too. "I meant after I admitted that I liked you." I explained, "We never had a date."

James shook his head as he made me stop in the middle of the corridor and took my two hands in his "I can't believe I'm doing this," he started, "Lily Anna Evans, will you go out with me?"

"I don't know…" I said amusedly, "I still haven't dated the Giant Squid. He may be upset; maybe I should talk to him first."

James glared at me. "Lily…"

I laughed. "Just kidding! Okay." I said.

"Okay?" he asked me.

"Okay as in yes."

"I waited four years for an 'okay'?"

I rolled my eyes. "What, you wanted me to throw my arms around you and scream with at the top of my lungs 'Yes!'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah. I wanted you to do that." he said. If I had been eating I would have chocked. He was serious about it.

"C'mon James. It's not like I'm not dating you anyway." I told him. I put my hand on his face as I took a step front and our bodies were touching. "You won't get mad, will you?"

He pretended to pout. "You'll have to pay the damages." He said.

I smiled. "Oh, poor me. And what can I do to pay such damages?" I said as our lips grew closer.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." He answered.

Finally, our lips met. I felt myself melting into him; we kissed passionately in the middle of that corridor. I loved having him so close to me, to know he was there. Yet, I had a bad feeling. I had a really bad feeling as I kissed him.

"C'mon," I said as we broke apart, deciding to ignore the feeling. "We have to get going. It wouldn't do to be caught."

James nodded but never let go of my hand as we continued our patrolling.

(…)

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

(…)

Easter holidays came a little quicker than I expected them to come.

In the day they'd be leaving home, Bessie, Remus and I walked with them to the Hogsmeade station. After all, the three of us would be the only ones staying; the three Weasleys and James, as well as Frank, had to go. Sirius and Chris would be going home as well, as the two of them had stayed for Christmas.

It was kind of ironic, as, during the previous holidays, the three of us had been the only ones who had gone home. However, Remus' motives to stay at the school were different ones from ours; the full moon was coming the following week.

"Guess I'm going to be your personal candle!" I said to them as we saw the train leaving.

"What?" Remus asked me confused.

Bessie rolled her eyes at me. "You know, your candle," I started explaining, "Because on romantic dinners people have candles to make it- obviously- more romantic. As I'll be alone with the two of you all the time, I'll be your candle!"

"Lily, you know we're not dating." Remus said. "We're just friends."

I waved my hand dismissively at them. "You're so mean," I said as we started walking back to the school. "When Alice said it you didn't mind."

Bessie laughed and whispered. "Once you get pregnant, Lils, I promise you can say whatever you want that I won't mind."

I snorted. "Only if I get pregnant of the thin air." I answered her.

She laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. "I didn't remember how girlish you got when you were together." he said, "I can't believe I'm having two weeks of this."

I joined Bessie as she laughed. Poor Remus, didn't know what was coming for him.

(…)

_This innocence is __brilliant; it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

(…)

"_Lily,_

_As you asked, I'm writing to tell you what happened when Alice and Frank told their big news._

_They decided to wait for the family brunch my grandmother always does; it seemed the right thing because then everyone would be here. Not only our family, but Frank's as well (his parents, Luna and Neville, are really good friends of the family). Sirius and his family came as well._

_Everything was pretty normal in the beginning; parties at my grandma's are always pretty fun- the whole family's here, even uncle Charlie who lives in Romania came._

_The moment came by the end of the morning, right before we had lunch. We were all sitting down, when my cousin Laura- uncle Bill's daughter- stood up with her boyfriend and said she had something to tell the family. Yeah, you guessed: she's pregnant and getting engaged._

_Everyone started congratulating her- she's twenty-something- and the colour completely drained from Alice's face. You should have seen it: I thought she'd faint!_

_James was the one who, when everyone had calmed down, said Alice and Frank had something to tell as well. Everyone went really quiet when she stood up._

_After rambling for about fifteen minutes- you know how Alice is- Frank was the one who ended up telling she was pregnant and they were getting married when they left Hogwarts._

_After that… it was terrible, Lily. My aunt- Alice's mother- started crying. Uncle Fred just stared at her incredulously, and no one knew what to do. Neville seemed ready to beat up his son- and, believe me, Neville isn't the aggressive type at all. Even Luna- who seems to be in Lala-Land all the time- understood the gravity of the situation._

_Alice was about to start crying when James spoke, trying to reason everyone. He said she was out of age already, she could decide for herself; that they were together at some time, that they loved each other. Also that there was nothing they could do to go back._

_My grandmother- Molly- was the first to move. She hugged Alice and Frank tightly and said she was there if they needed anything; my grandfather did the same. Then you mother in law- aunt Ginny- did the same, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the family. Even my mother and my father seemed to accept that._

_Only their parents didn't move. After some time, Alice surprised me. She faced her parents and Frank's, with him by her side and said that she would be having the baby and marrying Frank either they wanted it or not, no matter what they said._

_That seemed to be what my uncle needed to hear as, next thing I knew, he was up and hugging Alice. Frank's parents also seemed to accept that- much thanks to Luna, who said she was proud of her son for having such a strong girlfriend. My aunt Hillary didn't seem to take it that well, but, after a conversation with my uncle she ended up saying she'd support her daughter._

_Anyway, that was all that really happened. I'm so glad nothing too serious happened; for a while there I was really scared. _

_Moving on, hope everything's fine there at school. Prepare yourself to be sick all the time when we come back, because Alice is always at it now. Seriously. She forced me and Lindsay to sleep at her place in case she needed anything; she didn't want to ask her mother._

_Well, see you in a few days!!_

Erica.

_P.S.: __James says he misses you, and the guys say hi."_

(…)

_This innocence is __brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away,_

_I need__ you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: ****I'm being fast with the updates!! xD**

**Anyway, as my father is thinking a****bout holidays in the next weeks, I have to write quicker, because I don't want to go and leave this unfinished. (although that might be screwed now because it's raining. i know, raining during summer??)  
**

**In this chapter- as you probably noticed- I included a song. Sorry, couldn't help it. While I was writing I was listening to it, and I just thought it fit what Lily was feeling. The song is called "Innocence", by Avril Lavigne. If you don't like it just ignore it, please.**

**Moving on, thanks for the reviews!!**

_**Hannah**_


	42. 7th year:Goodbye Innocence

"'With how many people did you sleep with during your entire life?' What? Who the hell wrote this?"

"It doesn't matter, Prongs. You have to answer!"

"I knew it had been you Padfoot."

I laughed as I stared at the two arguing. My dear roommates and friends had just arrived from their incredibly long holidays (note the sarcasm there. Who the hell has only two weeks of holidays when the NEWTs are so close???). Of course, there were a lot of things to catch up, especially when it came to Alice. However, she had gone straight to the bathroom when she arrived (Erica was right after all, when she said Alice was always throwing up nowadays), and after she left the bathroom she decided she was too tired to talk and went straight to bed. And she's only one month pregnant!

Either way, with or without Alice, the nine of us- Frank, unfortunately for him, couldn't go up to the girls' dormitory- decided to stay in the common room and talk. After some minutes, talking became boring and Sirius had the great idea that we should play a game. After some minutes, we came up with a funny game: we wrote a bunch of questions in little pieces of parchment and put them in a bag. Then, each one of us would take a question and answer. It must be said, Sirius was the one who wrote the most interesting questions.

"Just answer it, James." Erica said, smirking.

James looked at me. "Lily…" he said.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you looking at me? It's not like I care. They're past." I smiled, "And, if you want to know, I'm curious as well."

James didn't say anything. "C'mon James, they couldn't be that many, right?" Frank said.

"One?" Chris asked.

"Two?" Lindsay tried.

"Three???" Remus put in.

"Go ahead, James. You have to answer!" I said, smiling.

James took a deep breath. "Okay. Five."

My eyes widened. "Five??" I asked. "Five _different_ girls??"

"You asked!" he defended himself, "And, like you said, they're past."

"Still!" I said, pushing his arms away from me as he tried to hug me. "Five girls??"

"Lily, c'mon. No need to get mad." Erica said, trying to be neutral. "Take a question Lils, c'mon."

I huffed but put my hand in the bag and took a crumbled piece of parchment. Opening I read it loud. "'How many people did you kiss until now?'" I snorted, as I crumbled the paper again. "Less than the girls James' shagged."

James groaned next to me. "Lils, stop with the jealously, alright? You said you wanted to know, so I told you."

I ignored him. "How many Lily?" Frank asked, trying to ease the mood.

"Three: Remus, Matt and this jackass next to me." I answered. "How many did _you_ kiss James?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Let it to you to ask something like that. What does it matter? I'm with you now and that's it."

"Yeah, but I have the right to know those kind of things. How many girls around the school are talking about how well you kiss??"

James actually laughed at that. He laughed!! Did I seem to be amused with the situation???

"And what the heck are you laughing at after all?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and a deathly glare. He seemed not to have noticed this last item.

"You just said I was a great kisser." He said, "Before, when you were mad at me, you never gave me compliments. This has got to be an improvement!"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but no words left my mouth. Honestly, he had managed a way to get me really mad. "You're unbelievable!" I said as I pushed him away from me and stood up, walking to the stairs which led to the girls' dormitories.

"Lily, please." James said, as I heard his footsteps behind me. I stopped my steps but didn't turn. "You're not getting mad because of that, are you? The last thing we both need now is to fight, don't you think?"

I felt his arm grabbing my own and turning me around to face him. "What's done, is done. I can't go back and change it. Just forget it, alright?"

I sighed. Maybe I was being stupid with no reason at all. I mean, he was right. I couldn't get mad because of that. "Okay," I said, "Forget it. Sorry."

James smiled as well and kissed my forehead before taking my hand. "Come on now, we have a game to finish."

I nodded, "Alright. But if you take any more questions about your previous relationships again, I don't want you to answer."

"Whatever you want, Ly."

(…)

The first week of the second term could only be described as troubling. Oh no, wait. There's also tiring.

First of all, my mornings couldn't get any better: waking up to the sound of one of your best friends letting out everything that's inside of her is simply amazing. It seems that potions against throwing up in the morning don't really work for Alice.

Then breakfast. Breakfast had two things wrong: first, the usual, owls' mail. The second was the fact that Alice got sick pretty often as well. And one of us always had to go with her to the bathroom.

After that, of course, classes. Did you ever heard about NEWTs? If you haven't, you're lucky. NEWTs stand for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Yeah, when I was first told I didn't believe it as well. But now I found out the name is appropriate. Not only for the days of the tests, but for the months before them. Classes were stricter that ever. Nowadays, I couldn't even chat with a friend without loosing something of major importance.

Moving on, there was lunch. Lunch was actually one of the best parts of the day. Quiet, everyone trying to gain back the energies lost in classes. Not too bad.

Then we go back to classes. Then dinner. After that essays. And, at last, bed. That is, if you weren't Head Girl or a prefect and had to patrol.

Now, try to do all that and still have time to avoid your boyfriend, who, by the way, is Head Boy and patrols with you.

Still, I had been doing quite a good job in avoiding him. It wasn't like I didn't want to be with him, but I knew that, if we were together and alone, he'd ask me about that subject that I no longer wanted to think about. I mean, he had slept with five different girls already, he had experience. I, on the other hand, was a prude virgin with no experience whatsoever. What if I sucked at it? What would he think?

And that was why I was avoiding him. Which didn't turn out to be that difficult, as he also had quidditch practises. The only time we could really be alone were patrols nights, Tuesday and Friday. Thankfully, on Tuesday, I got Lind to fill in for me under the pretext that I was felling unwell. She was worried, wondering if I wanted to go to the Hospital Wing. I said no, that it was that time of the month, and I'd be alright with a little rest.

Obviously, I was lying, as my period had come a week ago, during holidays. But she needn't know that.

As for Friday, James couldn't patrol with me because he had gotten his first detention this year. It seems he and Sirius were caught out of curfew in the kitchens. I asked nothing more about it.

So the week went by without the two of us being really alone.

And Saturday finally came. I knew it would be a little harder to avoid him but, as he had quidditch practises, that made it easier.

"I love Saturdays." Bessie said happily during that morning while we were getting dressed. Not exactly morning, I guess, as it was almost lunch time. In the background, the sound of Alice throwing up filled the room. "Remind me to never get pregnant." Bessie added.

We chuckled. "Anyway, what are you going to do today?" Lind asked.

"I'm going to rest." Alice said, coming out of the bathroom. "Tell me again, why did I decide to keep it?"

We chuckled again as she walked to her bed and let herself fall to it. "A baby is always a good thing. Anyway, have you thought about who the godmother is going to be?" Erica asked, giving a big, hintful smile to her cousin.

Alice groaned "Erica, I have been pucking twenty four/seven. Do you think I had time to think about those trivial things?" she asked.

"I suppose not," Erica said, "Anyway, I have quidditch practise this afternoon. Lind too. You two, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to catch up on some homework," I said as I took some books out of my trunk to emphasis my point. "I have a lot to do."

"Boring," Bess said as I stuck out my tongue at her, "I'll stay with the guys then."

"Guys as in… Remus?" Lind asked with a smirk.

Bessie sent a pillow at her. "No. Guys as in: Chris, Frank and Remus." She said. "The ones who also don't have anything to do."

"Besides," I said, making my innocent face. "Remus is going to study with me. He promised."

Bessie must have tried to suppress her groan, but I heard it anyways. "See? I said she wanted to be with Remus!"

"Whatever, I'll just hang out with the boys." Bessie said.

"Or you could come with us and study." I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Okay, I'll go."

"That was easy." I said.

"Wonder why…" Alice said from her bed.

We all laughed as we made our way out of the dormitory. A boring Saturday waited for me.

(…)

"Lily, did you take any notes on that thing about changing human appearance?"

"Sure, Remus. Here."

"This is boooring."

"Concentrate, Elizabeth. NEWTs are coming."

Bessie groaned and didn't even protest by being called Elizabeth. It was almost dinner time and we were in the library finishing some essays. We as in Remus, Chris, Bessie and I. Alice and Frank had decided to go for a walk together. Well, at least I needn't worry about her getting pregnant anymore!

"I can't concentrate!" Bessie complained, "We've been writing essays the entire afternoon! I bet even the quidditch team already finished their practises and I'm hungry!"

"You know, I agree with Bess." Chris said, "I'm starving and tired of writing."

Bessie smiled. "Thank you." she said, packing her things, "Let's go to dinner?"

"Five more minutes," Remus said, "Just let me finish this."

"Okay." Bessie said, resting her head on her bag, "But hurry up or you'll have to carry me to the Great Hall."

Chris, Remus and I chuckled as we continued with our essay.

"Hey." I looked up to find James, Lind and Eri there. I merely gave them a small smile before going back to my essay.

"You're not done yet?" Erica asked. "I'm starving!"

Bessie snorted. "I've been saying that for hours, but they won't listen to me."

I shook my head, "I'm almost finishing." I informed them, "You know I've never been that good at transfiguration."

"Want some help?" James asked me as he peered over my shoulder to what I was writing.

"I'm done." Remus said, packing his stuff. "Let's get going?"

"Yeah, I can finish this later." I said. However, when I started to pack my ink James' hand stopped me.

"Guys, why don't you get going?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't even look at me.

"Sure." Lindsay said, "You two have fun between these mountains of books."

The others laughed as they walked away from us. When we couldn't see them anymore, James sat in front me as I finished packing my things.

When I was done, I looked up to face him. We were in silence for some minutes before he finally spoke.

"You have been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't." I answered automatically. One thing was doing it, other thing was admitting it.

"Ly, don't play dumb with me," he said as I sensed an exasperated tone on his voice. He was mad. "We haven't been together lately."

"Nonsense, love." I said in my best surprised tone, "I'm with you at breakfast, classes, lunch, dinner, later in the common room. I'm always with you."

"No," he said, "You're always with me, my cousins, and our friends. You're never with me. Only me. You even skipped our patrol."

"I was feeling ill!" I said, "And if we haven't been together is because we are both very busy people."

James sighed. "Okay," he said, "And what about today? I didn't saw you all day- and lunch doesn't count."

"You had quidditch practises," I defended myself, "So if we weren't together, it wasn't entirely my fault."

"My quidditch practises only started at three, Lily. You were the one who came directly here with Remus." He snapped.

Was it me or did I sense jealously in his voice? Was he jealous of Remus??

"Merlin, you did not just say that." I said, shaking my head. "Remus and I are just friends. And I didn't come only with him; Bessie and Chris came with us as well."

James didn't answer, simply stared at me with those accusing eyes. I sighed.

"James, please, Remus's your friend." I said, "And jealously at this time of the championship? You know I love you."

He groaned before putting his face between his hands. I approached him and rested my hand on his hair, sliding down to his face and making him look up at me. "Stop being insecure," I said, "Don't you trust me?"

He shook his head as he put his own hand on top of mine, which was still on his cheek. "I trust you," he said, smiling. Then his face changed into one of puzzlement. "But you're confusing sometimes. When I left for the holidays everything was great, and now when I come back you seem to do anything not to be alone with me. What do you want me to think?"

I didn't say anything right away because I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really noticed the consequences of avoiding him.

"I'm sorry," I said at last, taking my hand out of his and sitting back again. "You are right, I was avoiding you. But I regret it, honestly."

He nodded, "And why would you been avoiding me?"

"It was something stupid. Let's just forget about it, please?" I asked him.

James smiled at me as he got up. "Okay. But only if you come with me." he said, and I could notice the small smirk in his smile. What was that boy up to?

"Where to?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come with me?" he extended his hand to me. 'Should I take it?'

I smiled widely as I picked my bag and took his hand. "I hope whatever you're planning doesn't mean breaking rules."

"Lily, did you knock your head and forgot who exactly you're dating? It wouldn't be me if it didn't break any rules!"

I laughed at his answer. "This better be good, do you hear me?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at me and so I could see his malicious smirk. "And when have I done something that wasn't good?" he said, before capturing my lips with his.

"Come on," he said, breaking the kiss. "We have to go."

I found myself only nodding as I followed him through the castle. When we were on the third floor, I sighed in understanding. "We're going to Hogsmeade?" I asked him, "To do what?"

James never answered me as we stopped in front of the statue humpbacked witch and he touched it with his wand, saying a few words, making it open.

"You know, I respect this statue so much more now," I said as he led me through the hidden corridor, "If I hadn't hidden behind her I'd probably be birds' food now."

"I know." he said, "Although I think that even if you were bird's food you'd be gorgeous."

I chuckled quietly as we arrived to the other side of the corridor, the Honeydukes' cellar. James took out his invisibility cloak and covered both of us with it, before we made or way out of the shop.

We never took of the cloak as we walked through Hogsmeade- it wouldn't be good for anyone to see both Head Students of Hogwarts in Hogsmeade when they were supposed to be at dinner at the castle.

After a few minutes, we finally stopped. I looked up to see we were in front of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes 2. I looked at James quizzically but he simply grinned as he took the cloak off us and, taking my hand, entered the shop.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned him.

"You'll see." He whispered as we walked to the employee. "Did my uncle leave the key?" he asked in this all business tone.

The girl- whose name was Margaret, or so her plaque said- smiled and nodded, going behind the counter to fetch said keys James had asked for and giving them to him.

"Thanks." He said, before he led me to the back of the store. We went up some stairs and, at the end of it, there was a door. It was then we finally stopped.

"What is this after all?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. "What are you up to?"

James shook his head, "You're being too curious, Ms. Evans. And because of that I'll have to ask you to put this on."

In his hand there was a piece of clothing, possibly to cover my eyes. I smiled a very doubting smile. "And what exactly is that?"

"This is for covering your eyes." He said. When he noticed my suspicious expression he smiled. "Come on, you won't regret."

A little against my will, I let him put that on my eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Let me open the door." He said. I waited and, after a few seconds, I heard the known "click" of a door being opened.

Next thing I knew, James had his hands on my waist and was guiding me to inside whatever it was that was behind that door. "Watch the step." He said.

Once inside, his hands dropped. "Here's what I want you to do," he started saying, "I want you to count until twenty and then you can take that off, okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever, Potter." I said, faking exasperation.

And then he said nothing more. Was I supposed to be counting already? 'Okay then, let's start', I thought.

'One, two, three, four, five…'

'I wonder what exactly is he up to…'

'Six, seven, eight, nine…'

'Maybe I could cheat. You know, go straight to the twenty?? He'd never know.'

'Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen…'

'What if he left??'

'Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...'

'What am I supposed to do after taking this thing off my eyes???'

'Eighteen, nineteen…'

'Here goes nothing!'

'Twenty!'

Taking the piece of clothe out of my eyes, I looked around, trying to see where exactly I was. It seemed to be a normal living room; well, it didn't exactly have a TV, but I guessed it was a wizard's normal living room.

'What am I supposed to do now?' I thought as I looked around me. 'Maybe he did leave.' I thought. But, at last, as I looked at the floor, I saw exactly where I was supposed to go.

There was a path with petals for me to take. I sighed as I followed it; so cheesy, so cliché but, even I, the one who hated flowers, had to admit it was sweet of him. Really sweet.

The petal's path led to the entrance of what I thought to be a room. When I entered I had my suspicions confirmed: the room was completely dark, being only lit but floating candles that were everywhere; there was a canopy bed with red sheets and curtains- but not the Gryffindor red, it was more of a blood red, more intense, like my hair; finally, in front of the bed and in the middle of the room, there was what seemed like a picnic.

There was a table towel opened, and in the middle of it were two more candles, and a basket with a bottle of red wine and… strawberry cake. I smiled at the last item.

The door closed behind me and his arms came around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Too cheesy for you?" James asked me as he kissed my neck.

I smiled even more. "You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment," I told him, "And yes, I do like it."

I felt his breath against my neck as he spoke next. "Shall we eat them?" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered, "That cake seems to be delicious."

We walked to where the basket was and sat down. James served me a piece of the cake and opened the wine as we started eating. Man, he was trying to seduce me!!

I smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked me.

"Are you trying to seduce me, James Arthur Potter?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, "Damn right I am!" he said, making me chuckled, "And trying to get you drunk as well." He said, signalling the wine. "Is it working?"

I smiled, pretending to be deep in thought. "I suppose it is; at least the seducing part. About the getting me drunk I'm not so sure."

He smiled and asked me something as we kept talking. It seemed so easy to speak with him, be with him. It all came so naturally, I didn't need to worry about what was coming out of my mouth. I adored the feeling.

At some point we finished eating and James moved so his back was leaning on the bed. Walking to where he was, I sat next to him, leaning my head on his chest, his arm around me, our fingers interlocked.

It felt good to be there; hear his intakes of breath; his heart beating; the sound vibrating through his chest whenever he spoke… I could see myself like that during my whole life…

'Wait a second! Where did that thought come from?'

Why did I suddenly think about that? Spend the rest of my life with James? Merlin, I was seventeen, he was eighteen. It was too soon to be thinking about that. I could bet the thought never had crossed his mind…

Yet, I liked the repercussions of that thought. Spending the rest of my life with him seemed like a lovely propose.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me, kissing my hair.

I smiled against him. "Just thinking about us."

"About us?"

"Yeah. I mean, remember the first time we met?" I asked him, "You were such a little bastard."

James laughed. "Yeah, I was a little arrogant back there."

"A little??"

"Okay, a lot." He said, "But I changed."

"Yes, I guess you did." I said, "I can still remember the first time you asked me out; I took a picture of your face when I said no." I remembered, chuckling, "It was one of the best days of my life, telling you off."

"And hurting my pride." James added, "And making me stalk you for the rest of my days."

We both laughed quietly. "You know, I'm glad you never gave up on me."

"I di-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I meant really, _really_ give up on me. You were right all those years you chased me, saying we were meant to be. And not just because of the bloody prophecy. I can't believe I didn't see you were the right man for me right way. I wasted so much time fighting with you."

"Maybe, if we hadn't fought for so long, I wouldn't be what I am today." He said. "And we wouldn't like each other as much as we do."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe." I said, "But I can't help but compare. What I felt for Remus or for Matt seems so small compared to what I feel now. Even after all that I went through with and because of them, it seems so foolish. When I was with them, I needed to be hug them, kiss them to feel good. But now… I'm happy with simply looking at you, talking to you, being a part of your life. It's different but so much better." I said.

Sighing, I moved my head a little to look at him. "If I died now, I'd die happy." I told him, smiling. He smiled too as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

"If you died now, I'd be the not so happy person."

I bit my lip as I sat up straight and, for the first time that night, really nervous. "It's better for me not to die then." I whispered, our lips growing closer until they finally met in an innocent kiss.

Breaking apart, I stood up and pulled him up as well. As soon as we were both standing, he started kissing me again, but this time harder, as if an inner desire had finally broke free.

It seemed my capacity of thinking straight had vanished somewhere along that night. My hands caressing inside his white shirt, feeling his muscles flinching at my stroke. Our bodies pressed together, my thighs touching his lightly, making me feel between my legs how excited he really was with all that.

One of James' hands was on my hair, caressing it, while the other explored my body. At first his touch was shy, insecure, but soon it became hotter, bolder. His other hand quickly found its way inside my skirt, resting on my thighs. I couldn't deny that I liked it.

Meanwhile, it had started to rain outside. I could hear the raindrops on the roof, and somehow the sound calmed me. It was like we were in a different world, a world of our own.

Opening my eyes, I broke the kiss pulling him away slightly. At that, James opened his eyes as well, and I could see the pure lust he was feeling. Smiling, I started unmaking the buttons on my own shirt, slowly. The way he looked at me allowed me to me see I was making him crazy with my every move.

When all the buttons were undone, I let my shirt slide down my shoulders. Turning my back to him, I slid one of handles of my bra, and then the other, leaving my shoulders uncovered. My heart beat increasing, I took the bra off completely.

"Lils…" James breathed, "Are you sure?"

Smiling, I turned to him. I thought of a funny comeback to tell him but, somehow, it didn't seem to be the right moment for it. So I said a simple and straight "Yes."

In only a few seconds, James had pulled me by the waist to him, our bodies glued again. One of his hands started caressing my back, while the other slid down my waist and started coming up with only his fingertips touching me, touching my breast, touching my chest, touching my neck and finally, when he arrive to my head, pulling me to him and kissing me hotly.

My urge to have him increased, and I roughly pulled his shirt off, making him smirk at me. I smirked back and next moment his lips were on mine again.

Turning me around, James started to walk back, and finally my body collided with the soft material of the bed. We broke the kiss again while I laid down, James laying on top of me, kissing and sucking my neck, my shoulders, my breasts…

Even though I was nervous, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop now. Did I even want to?

Reaching down, I started unmaking James' pants' zipper. After they were undone, he finished pulling them off, leaving him only in boxers. His hand reached again underneath my skirt and he started playing with the end of my knickers; if my breath was elaborate first, now I was sure there wasn't a way in hell that I could breath any quicker.

Finally, he took them off, at the same time his mouth returned to my lips.

(…)

I woke up as the first rays of sun touched my face. Groaning, I tried to move in a way that'd block them, but, as I tried to do so, I found my body was arrested by an arm. And, on the other side of said arm, rested a very peaceful James Potter.

I bit my lip and smiled as I thought of the previous night. There were _definitely_ no regrets when it came to that…

I smiled to myself as I rested my head on his chest. Maybe I could stay a little longer in that position; it felt so good waking up next to him.

Besides, none of the girls were there to wake me up.

I closed my eyes peacefully, only to open them again quickly. The girls! They didn't know where I was! Wouldn't they be looking for me? I mean, what if they went to a professor? James and I had skipped dinner after all, and we were gone all night… and we were Head Students!

Then, out of nowhere, an idea stucked me. The girls! They knew! Of course they knew! We were at Alice's and Erica's parents shop after all! Those little whores… never said anything!

Yet, instead of making me mad, that made me smile wider. I loved those girls.

"Good morning." James voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at his face to see him smiling, and I smiled back. "Haven't we met before?" he asked me.

I grinned. "I think so," I said, "But I can't seem to remember where."

"Maybe we should have a drink one of these days?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, "I love to date handsome arrogant guys."

We laughed as he kissed me. "Are you tired?" he asked me as we broke the kiss.

"A bit," I answered, "But I'm sorer than anything. You?"

He nodded. "Tired," he said, "But most of all happy."

"So am I." I answered him, as I closed my eyes and leaned on him again. "I could stay here for the rest of my life."

I felt his hand on my hair, "So could I," he said, as he kissed my head. "If I died now, I'd die happy."

I chuckled as I looked up at those gorgeous hazel eyes. "So would I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: YAY! Another chapter. xD**

**Okay, let me tell you a little something about me: I am a prude. A complete and total prude. Okay, maybe not that prude, but I do have prudish behaviours. So you can see I didn't exactly know what I was writing back there. So, pleeeease, don't kill me if the scene seems too small/innocent/unreal/all those other things you're thinking.**

**Okay, that was all. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Hannah**

**Ps: I recently got to the conclusion old Voldie was an albino. Seriously, he was very white and his eyes were red! Besides, either he was bald or his hair was really white, like an albino!! (This after he used a horcruxe for the first time, not before). Isn't it interesting?? Lol. xD. I also got to the conclusion of why Tonks didn't like people to call her by her first name. But that I'll tell you next chapter.**


	43. 7th year:Some things never really change

I entered the dormitory quietly, early in the morning as it wasn't even eight and it was a Sunday. I was trying not to let my presence be known.

Taking baby steps, my shoes on my hands so as to make the less noise possible, I walked to the bathroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening the door and not making any noise.

Then, the door made an annoying noise old doors do.

"Lily!" four voices said simultaneously and, before I could do anything, three pairs of hands were on me, dragging me to the first bed- Alice's.

"So…" Bessie, as always, was the first to talk. "Where exactly were you?" she asked me, and immoral smirk appearing.

The only thing I could do as an answer was laugh, falling more to the bed I was currently sitting on, making Alice move away slightly. Making myself comfortable, I looked at the four girls. "You four are the worst bitches I ever knew." I said.

The chuckled and laid down as well as I looked dreamily to the ceiling.

"Was it good at least?" Lindsay asked me at last.

"Well, it was little painful… the first time. But the second was fantastic."

They gasped, turning their heads to look at me. "The second, Lily?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, you're right. The third and the fourth were definitely better." I answered cheekily. "You could have told me before it was that good. I wasted at least six years of my live for not doing it sooner!"

"Are you serious?" Bessie asked me, laughing.

"Oh, yes I am. Hey, do you reckon James would care if I slept with other guys? I mean, he got the chance to do it with five girls before me, it's kind of unfair."

"Lily!" they all shrieked. I laughed at their faces. It was so easy to shock those girls. And they called _me_ a prude!

"I was kidding!" I said. "At least about the last part. James is definitely more than enough for me."

"Oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin!" Alice said, "James turned our prude in to a nymphomaniac! I knew it was a bad idea!"

"Says the one who got knocked up." Lindsay said.

We laughed. "Don't remember me," Alice said, "I think my baby was made in a broom closet."

That only got us to laugh harder. "Now don't go and tell that to the kid," Erica said, "Don't want to traumatize my godchild so soon."

"Godchild?" Alice asked her.

Erica grinned. "Hey! Lily's a nymphomaniac!" I laughed at her weak attempt to change the subject.

"I am not!" I shouted through the laughs.

"Lils, you think it was good, don't you?" Lindsay asked.

"Great, actually."

"You want to do it again?" Alice continued.

"Soon, if possible."

"It's all you can think about?" Erica said.

"Pretty much."

"See??" Bessie pointed out. "You are!"

My eyes widened as I sat up straight. "Oh, Merlin! I am a nymphomaniac!"

They laughed. "Good to know we were able to help." Erica said. "And the first step to the cure is admitting one's problem."

I glared at her. "Shut up," I said, understanding what they were on about. "You're just messing with my mind to make me think I am one!"

"And it took you half an hour to understand it." Lindsay said as they started laughing again.

I pouted but, after a few minutes, joined their laughs.

(…)

"What are they doing after all?"

"I think its called studying Padfoot."

"Studying? How can they, Prongs? Are they sick?"

"I know it seems strange, but I don't think they're sick. I think they… they want to have good grades."

"How can they?? They should be worried about the last quidditch match, after the NEWTs!"

"I know! These kids nowadays… and my own girlfriend is between them!"

I smiled and shook my head amusedly at the two. "Oh yeah, what a crime to worry about our future once we're out of Hogwarts!" I said, in a sarcastic voice.

"See?? She's starting to understand!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, shut up." Lindsay snapped.

"Fine." Sirius said, pouting in that childish way only he could. Finally, I stopped writing to look up at the other people around me.

We were currently sitting at the Gryffindor common room, supposedly relaxing, but mostly studying. Sirius and James, just like when it was OWLs year, seemed not to have any need of studying. Or at least Sirius, as I had found out James studying in their dormitory one night. And I could almost bet Sirius did the same, study when no one was around.

But the thing was, NEWTs were no longer a point of light in a dark cavern. NEWTs were now the bright sun shining over our heads. The day had finally arrived.

Our first NEWT would be during that morning. In less than half an hour actually. The first one to come was charms, theory. In the afternoon, we'd be having charms, but practical.

Of course Charms had always been my best subject, and I should be confident about it. But, somehow, I wasn't.

I took a deep breath and I decided it was time for us to get going. I packed my things and stood up; immediately, everyone was doing the same, their faces equally nervous.

"Calm down," James said as he put his arm around my shoulders, "If anyone's getting an Outstanding at Charms is you."

I smiled at him. "I hope so." I said, "But I'm still nervous."

"C'mon, it's not like this decides your whole life." Sirius said from behind me. I looked back to see Lind giving an exasperated sigh.

"You don't get it, do you? It does decide your whole life! And I'm tired of you being all relax; aren't you a bit nervous?" Lindsay asked.

He shrugged. "Why would I get nervous about?" he asked, "I'll get in there, and do my best. If I get nervous, it'll be worst, because I won't be able to concentrate and think clearly."

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Sirius asked.

"That's probably the wisest thing I ever heard you say." Remus told him, "I'm proud of you Padfoot."

We all laughed as we descended the stairs. It was good to have a friend like Sirius, always joking about everything. Although he could pretty annoying sometimes, most of it he always eased the tension a little.

Once we were in front of the Great Hall, we meet with the others seventh years. I saw Severus and waved. He smiled at waved back, walking to me.

"So, ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll be." I told him. "You?"

"Likewise," He said, "I'm just afraid to fail this. This does, after all, decide my future."

I smiled. "Like some wise friend said to us, it worthless to get stressed now."

"Did you see? She said I was wise!" I heard Sirius whispering.

We laughed again. Suddenly, everyone went quiet. And I could see why: professor McGonagall was there, at the doors of the Great Hall with a parchment- which probably had our names- on her hands.

Slowly, she started calling out names. Chris was the first- I heard him muttering something about being worth have the Malfoy surname just so he hadn't to be the first. I chuckled quietly at that.

Bessie was the second the get in. A Hufflepuff boy, name Johnny Amant (the Hufflepuff seventh year prefect) went next, and then a Slytherin called Igor Bana. Then, after him, Sirius.

I knew there was only one more person before me, a Hufflepuff girl and, too soon, McGonagall called my name. I kissed James goodbye and walked to the Headmistress with confident steps. She gave me a small smiled as I entered.

I took my place behind the girl who entered before me, and smiled in acknowledgment as she turned and smiled back.

When everyone was in, silence fell. The exams were giving, turned down. After some explanations and warns, the exams turned and we were able to start.

I was so nervous I couldn't even think rationally. I read the questions and was sure I had seen them before, but I couldn't remember the answers.

I started freaking. Charms was my best subject! I couldn't simply forget these things!

I tried to relax, taking deep breaths, slowly. I just had to follow Sirius' advice.

At last, I reread the first question. "The alohomora spell is a basic spell every wizard has to learn. Comment on the many uses of this spell."

It couldn't be that hard! The alohomora spell… what did I remember about it?

Out of the blue, a class in which Severus had helped me when the girls weren't talking to me came to me mind. And, after that, all of professor Flitwick's other classes. At last, I smiled and started writing.

Like Sirius said, it wasn't like those exams would decide my whole life!

(…)

"Time's over!" the voice of the examiner was heard as all exams flow to him. I smiled to myself. That was the last exam I would be doing!

Standing up, I exited the Great Hall with all those other happy students, chatting with a Hufflepuff girl, Anisha, about how the DADA exam had been.

"I mean, question five was a little tricky." She said, "But I think I went alright."

I nodded. "Yeah. The worst was question seven."

"Since when anything's hard for you, Lily?" she asked me with a smile, "You always got good grades; you'll see you did well."

I sighed. "Yeah, I hope so." I told her.

"Lily! Wait up!" I turned and saw Lindsay running in my direction. Bessie and Erica were a little behind them, walking slowly with Alice, who's tummy was a little big. If I didn't know, I'd say she was pregnant!

Wait… She is pregnant. I almost forget that was what made Hogwarts students forget James and I even exited! And she was three months pregnant already. Frank was also with them.

"I'll catch up with you later, Lils." Anisha said. "I'm going to my friends."

I smiled. "See you Anisha."

"So, how did it go?" Lindsay asked me, "I don't think I had anything wrong!"

"Well done, Lindsay-poo. It was alright, I guess. But I just know I failed transfiguration."

Erica laughed as she, Alice, Frank and Bessie arrived next to us.

"You said the same when we did our OWLs," she pointed out, "And you had an exceed expectations, remember?"

I smiled and shrugged, as some arms wrapped around my waist. "So, freedom finally!" James said.

"Speak for yourselves," Bessie said, "I still have Astronomy tonight. And Remus too!"

"True." Remus said, "Wanna go study a bit, now?" he asked.

"Sure." Bessie said. "See you later guys."

"See you." I said, turning to the others. "Why do I have a feeling they'll be doing a lot of things except study?"

They laughed. "What will we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"I vote for the lake." James said.

"I'm in!" Alice said excitedly. Nowadays, she went from excited to depressed in a matter of seconds. She was a _really_ complicated pregnant.

"Let's go them!" Frank said, as he tried to help Alice.

"I'm pregnant, not ill!" she spat at him, pushing his hands away and walking for herself.

We all laughed as we followed them. "I hope you're not as feisty when you get pregnant," James said.

I raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't me who answered. "Prongs, she's already pregnant without being feisty." Sirius said.

We all looked at him and laughed. "Don't you mean 'already feisty without being pregnant?'" Chris asked slowly.

"Yeah, what did I say?" Sirius asked.

That only made us laugh again, as we turned our backs to him and started walking to the doors. "Guys! What did I say??"

(…)

With the NEWTs done and over with (thankfully), there was only one thing everyone was really nervous about: the last quidditch match, which would be between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. If we won, we'd win the cup, if we lost, Slytherin would, has they had won every game except the one they played us. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, needed to win by at least a one hundred point's difference to gain second place.

Meaning, we _had_ to win.

The game would be happening on the first weekend after NEWTs and OWLs. After that, it'd be our graduation, and our goodbye to the school. But that was the last thing I wanted to think about.

On the day of the game, James followed his own routine. Waking up early, feeding the team with healthy things, a snog session after lunch in the first broom closet we found (he explained to me he needed to let out some stress, although I thought it was best if he did it on the field. However, I was liking it, so I kept quiet), and then the walk to the field.

I, as always, sat on my place at the stands with everyone else who was in Gryffindor (Alice and Frank hadn't come. We thought it best not to let her have too many strong emotions). Also, I was wearing my new Gryffindor equipment: really short shorts in red and with golden straps, and a red top with the name "Potter" written on the back in golden. And to think that, some years before, I'd kill myself if I ever even thought about wearing something like this.

"We will, we will rock you!" I sang with Bessie. Soon, the Gryffindor stand was all singing it. Well, sometimes it was good to a muggleborn! We knew fancy songs!

I looked at Lia- who was on the Ravenclaw stands- and grinned at her. She grinned back and, for some short seconds- showed me the "Potter Flag" I had thought so annoying before. I laughed at her as she put in back inside her bag and cheered for Ravenclaw. Now she was, after all, dating Matt, one of the Ravenclaw players.

"We will, we will rock you!" we kept singing.

"Good afternoon, students of Hogwarts!" Remus' voice was heard all over the field, "Welcome to our last match this year: Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor!"

We all cheered loudly as Madam Hooch initiated the game and the snitch was set free. Beatrice was the first to catch the quaffle; she, like everyone else, seemed determinate to win that game.

"God help us." Bessie said.

"God help Lily, you mean." Chris said, "If James looses this, she'll be the one to endure him."

I smacked him on the head. "You're mean." I said.

He laughed as our attention went back to the game.

(…)

"And Potter scores!" Remus said. "Gryffindor wins with a difference of sixty points!"

"We're winning!" I said, "We're winning!"

"And the Ravenclaw seeker as seen the snitch!"

"We're loosing!" I said, "We're loosing!"

Bessie and Chris laughed, but they too watched the game apprehensively. The Ravenclaw seeker, Azul, had, indeed, seen the snitch. Ingrid tried to catch with him, but he was faster.

The game seemed to stop as everyone watched the two fighting for the golden snitch. They had both their arms outstretched, ready to feel the tiny thing inside their hands.

"Erica!" Bessie screamed as Erica passed us by, "Aim something at him!"

Erica smirked and nodded, looking for the bludger. As soon as she saw it, she speeded to it, and gave it a good smack, making it fly in the direction of the two seekers.

And she hit the right target. Azul's outstretched arm recoiled as the bludger hit him precisely in the hand.

With a scream heard all over the pitch- I'm not sure if she was the only one who screamed- Ingrid came back down holding between her hands a little golden thingy.

"We won!" someone behind me screamed, "We won the quidditch cup!"

I watched in happiness as the seven teams members started hugging Ingrid. Grabbing Chris' hand- who grabbed Bessie's- I started dragging them through the sea of people in front of us.

Once at the pitch, I walked hurriedly between the people until I found James, pulling him to me and hugging him tight. He lifted me of the floor and spin me, making me scream.

"We won!" he said as he lowered me at last.

"Congratulations!" I said, "Although I believe my equipment gave you luck."

I turned my back on him so he could see what was written. He laughed. "When did you dress that? Did you see the size of those shorts?"

I pouted. "Don't tell me you don't like them." I said.

James was about to answer, but Sirius interrupted us, giving James the cup. James grabbed the cup and raised it over his shoulders, what only made everyone cheer more.

"Party in the common room!" Erica screamed.

I laughed as we started making our way back to our tower, all the way screaming and cheering about how Gryffindor was the best.

(…)

It turned out my last week at Hogwarts wasn't even a week at all. Or, if it was, it certainly didn't seem like a week.

Our graduation day finally arrived; I know, graduation? It seems it was just yesterday the day I entered this castle for the first time; yet, it had been my true home for the last seven years.

"This is definitely it." Lindsay said as we sat in our common room right before our graduation, which would start in less than two hours. All our parents should be arriving at that moment, but we decided we could use a time for ourselves. That was, after all, the last time the ten of us would be living together. Who knew what could happen after we left Hogwarts?

"I know. There isn't a year to enjoy anymore. After this, we enter the real world." Bessie said.

"I can't believe we're not coming back." Remus said, "I'll miss this. Everything about it."

"Remember when James used to ask Lily out every other minute?" Chris asked suddenly.

We all smiled, reminding that days. "Or when Erica decided she had to find out what Chris was hiding?" I asked. "She was so decided."

"Yeah… remember that time we cursed that guy who dumped Bess?" Sirius asked excitedly, "And he was never able to prove it had been us?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember!" I said.

Silence fell over us.

"Did you notice how much changed since we entered here?" Erica said, "How much this school changed our life?"

"Will you promise me something?" Alice asked.

We all turned to her and nodded. "Promise we'll never break apart after we leave Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," James said, "Even if we wanted, you have my godchild inside you."

"Our godchild." Erica corrected him, grinning.

"You know, Frank, I don't think we even have a word on the matter of who our child's godparents should be." Alice said.

We laughed quietly. "We should go." I said, standing up. "We can't miss our own graduation!"

"Or the graduation party after that." James added.

"And that too." Lindsay said.

"Especially that." Sirius added.

We laughed as we started making our way down Hogwarts' stairs, taking our time to see every detail of _our_ castle.

(…)

I looked nervously to everyone who was there. Every seventh year- was he a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw our Hufflepuff- was wearing the same black cape.

My sister, brother and grandparents were there; Bessie's family was there; the Weasley and Potter family was there; Chris mother; Remus' parents- his mother had a shockingly pink hair-; Sirius's parents; Frank's parents- everyone was watching us.

I smiled slightly as they all looked at me and James, waiting for us to start our speech as Head Students. James gave my hand a little squeeze and I looked briefly at him before he started speaking.

"I guess everyone knows what day this is. Impossible not to, I guess, seeing as we all dressed so fancy." Everyone chuckled and smiled. It was so James to start a speech like that.

"After seven years at this school, I believe there are a lot of things all of us will remember in later years," I started, "Our good moments, sad, scary moments. Things that marked us for life."

"Like the Marauders for example," James said, continuing the speech. I grinned at that, and so did everything else. "No one can forget their pranks." Everyone chuckled. "But also, the teachers- even if they could be a little harsh sometimes- the friends we did for life, the enemies also, which became friends with time." Here I saw his gaze turn to Severus. I smiled. "The best part of out lifes lies within the walls of this castle."

It was my turn to speak. "Now, as we exit Hogwarts, each will follow their own way. Some will be quidditch players," I looked at Erica and Sirius, "healers," I looked at Lindsay and Chris, "Aurors," I smiled as I squeezed James hand and looked at Frank and Alice- at least after the kid was born, "Work at gringots," I looked at Bessie, "or teach, for example," I glanced at Remus, "But, still, the future is unknown for us."

"Or at least for the ones who don't want to be seers." James added. I laughed quietly. "But, either way, we know we will always have our friends to support us, just like we will always have a friend shoulder at this school, which meant so much to us."

"We will be leaving, but we'll take and leave so many memories from here, so many stories, that it'll feel like we never really left."

Everyone clapped as both James and I exited the stage, taking our places next to the other students.

McGonagall smiled as she and Professor Slughorn stood up. "Alban, Christopher" She said. We clapped as Chris stood up and received his diploma. "Albright, Elizabeth."

"It's Bessie." I heard her mumbling, but smiling nonetheless.

"Amant, Johnny." She kept calling, as the Hufflepuff stood up.

"Bana, Igor."

"Black, Sirius." Was it me or McGonagall was looking at him with a little affection?

"Thanks, Minnie." Sirius said, grinning cheekily at professor McGonagall, who simply shook her head.

"Dantes, Anisha."

"Evans, Lily." I stood up from my sit proudly as I climbed the stairs again. McGonagall smiled at me as she gave me my diploma.

"Thanks professor." I said.

She smiled. "You deserve it, dear."

I smile back as I walked to where everyone else was, watching proudly as I saw everyone else going: Frank, Remus, Lia, Matt, James, Lua, Severus, Alice, Erica, Lindsay…

Finally, we all had our diplomas. Smiling, I saw professor Slughorn saying: "Congratulations, class of 2016!"

And we all threw our hats to the air as someone took a picture.

(…)

"We're going home." Alice said, "I won't be living with you anymore in that big castle."

"I know." I said, "Can you believe we graduated?"

"I'm dying to start my quidditch training!" Erica said, "Play for Puddlemere! My dream come true!"

"Of course if it weren't for me you wouldn't be going," Sirius said, "They want us both. Say we work well together."

I laughed. "Cool. I'll have two famous friends." Bessie said.

"My kid will have a famous godmother!" Alice said.

"I'm going to spoil that kid." James said. "At least until I have my own."

James looked at me with a smile. My eyes widened. "Don't you even start dreaming about that!" I told him, "Did you hear me?"

Everyone laughed. "At least I'll be working with people I know," Lindsay said.

"Not exactly," Chris said, "Lily will be working with potions, you with powerful spells and I with everyday accidents."

"You got my point." Lind said dismissively.

We laughed. "We seem like grown ups talking." Bessie said, "I'm proud of us."

I nodded. "I know how it feels. I'm proud of us too." Remus said, putting his arm around Bessie.

"So you two are finally dating?" I asked, grinning.

"No, Lily!" they said exasperatedly, but that only made me laugh.

"Aww… I knew you were!"

"Lily, look, an owl!" Sirius said suddenly.

I screamed as I covered my head with my hands and edged closer to James. Sirius laughed. "Some things will never change." He said.

Finally understanding he was pranking me, I picked the first thing I found- James' jacket- and thrown it at him. Sirius pretended to fall out of his place and be deeply wounded.

I laughed as James took advantage of our proximity to put his arm around me. Smiling, more to myself than anything, I spoke. "You are right, some things will never change. Thankfully."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I'm sad! This is the last official chapter! I can't believe it's almost ending.**** Next chapter is the last, the prologue. Oh, I am almost crying! I can't believe I'm finishing! Can you believe I have the next chapter written ever since I started the story??**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter! More words will be said on the next.**

**Hannah**

**P.S.: Tonks doesn't like to be called Nymphandora because it seems a lot like Nymphomaniac. Lol.**


	44. Five years later

**Narrator's POV**

_Five years later…_

Sirius Black was comfortingly sitting at his desk in his brand new house, drinking from his coffee and trying to relax. He had a big game the following day, a game that'd decided both his and his friend Erica's life as beaters.

A sudden noise coming from the window startled him, making him spill the coffee all over his clothes. "Damn." He said, cursing against whatever the thing that ruined his peace was, and deciding to ignore it. Whatever it was, it kept making the annoying noise against his window.

"Sirius, dear, just open the window!" his girlfriend, Lindsay Weasley, said as she entered the living room. "It's been there for hours."

"It's ruined my peace." Sirius answered as he smiled at her, "Look at what happened to my clothes." He pouted, pointing to his shirt which now had coffee all over it.

"Sirius, you know I'm making dinner for our friends," she said exasperatedly as she walked to the window and let the owl in, "You could help a little."

Sirius sighed, finally standing up to kiss his girlfriend. "Alright, sorry." He said, "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

She smiled. "You once said it's no use to be nervous. You'll go there and do your best like always. You just have to think clearly."

Sirius was about to answer when the annoying "tap" started again. He huffed. "Didn't you already leave the damn owl in?"

Lindsay laughed. "It's not the owl. It's the door. I'll go get it."

Sirius nodded and, as his girlfriend walked out of the living room, he took the letter from the owl, still swearing against whoever had sent it. However, when he saw who it was from, a handsome grin took over his face.

"Uncle Pads!" he heard a voice saying. Smiling, he turned and opened his arms to a kid with barely five years.

"Padfoot, put him down." Frank's stern voice was heard. "You are spoiling him."

"In the absence of Prongs, I have to do his work of spoiling his godson!"

However, he put the little red haired boy down. Although the child was named Neville, one thing was to be said: he had nothing to do with his grandfather.

Greetings were heard as more people entered the room. Alice was the first, pulling her child to her lap under Frank's stern gaze. Erica and Chris entered next, Lindsay with them talking about the game the next day. Finally, Bessie and Remus entered, Bessie's belly growing with each day that passed.

"Guys!" Sirius said happily, "You got here just in time."

"Why is that Sirius?" Erica asked as she sat down and started playing with her godson, after rescuing him from Alice "Were you about to open a bottle of firewhiskey?"

They laughed. "No." Sirius said, pouting, "But now I won't tell you."

"Ignore her Padfoot," Chris said, "You know how Mrs. Alban here likes to be sarcastic." He said as he looked at Erica adoringly.

"Tell us, what is it?" Bessie said as she down next to Remus, who put his hand protectively over her belly.

"You better obey her. She's a nasty pregnant when she's mad. Almost like Alice." Remus said.

Even Bessie laughed at that. "What was it after all that you wanted to tell us?" Lindsay asked, "Was it about the letter that arrived?"

Sirius grinned. "Exactly, my dear!"

"Is it from James and Lily?" Erica asked as she turned her attention to him, "Read it!"

Sirius sat down comfortingly on the same chair he had occupied just moments before the letter arrived. Smiling, he opened the letter.

"_Lindsay_-" he read.

"Hey!" Lindsay said, "The letter is for me! I get to read it!"

She tried to reach for the letter, but Sirius got away. "You didn't let me finish it!" Sirius said as he started reading again.

"_Lindsay _and_ Padfoot,_

_Hello!_

_I know you're probably having one more of those get together before a big game, that's why Lily and I decided to send the letter today._

_Anyway, how's everything around there? How's the baby, Bess? We__'re really sorry for not being there when she is supposed to be born. Either way, Lily's ecstatic about her goddaughter._

_Speaking of that, how's my godson? Are you spoiling him enough Padfoot? Don't let Frank stop you from doing it, I know pretty well how he can be._

_Now, I bet you want to know how things around here are. I've got to give it to you, Erica, this place is simply awesome. Lily is really happy that we came here for our honeymoon._

_And I have__ excellent news for you lot! Guess what? Lily's pregnant!! Can you believe it? My- sorry- our first son!! (Lily keeps saying it'll be a girl but we all know the first kid born to a Potter is always a boy)._

_She's due next July and- in case you're asking- no, we're not worried about the prophecy at all. We decided to forget all about that since our first baby is about to come._

_Lily says she also wrote letters to all the girls- but I'm not sure if she sent them, as she has been a little teary- hormones and all- and she has that little problem you know with owls, so…_

_Anyway, that was really all we had to say for now! See you lot when we get back._

_With a lot of love (Lily made me wrote that, just so you know_

_Prongs and Flower (otherwise known as James and Lily)_"

"Aww!!" Alice said, "Lily's pregnant!"

"I know. Hope I get to be the godfather," Sirius said excitedly, as Lindsay took the letter from him. "I was the best man at the wedding after all."

"Sirius, you forgot the P.S." Lindsay said, as she stared at the letter.

"Read it!" Bessie said excitedly, "Maybe she came out with a nice name for my baby!"

"Hadn't you decided it'd be Emma?" Frank asked confusedly.

"I got tired of that name."

"Again?" Erica asked.

Every chuckled quietly. "Anyway," Bessie said, turning to Sirius. "If you want to be a godfather that much you can be my daughter's." she said.

"Wasn't Lily's brother supposed to be her godfather?"

"Oh right," Bessie said, "I'd forgotten that. I take back the offer."

Sirius pouted, but then his face turned into one of puzzlement. "Hey, does anyone smell something burning too?"

Lindsay eyes widened. "The dinner!" she shrieked as she ran to the kitchen, to everyone else's amusement, taking the letter with her.

"I guess some things will never ever really change." Erica said.

"What do you think I should call Lily and James' kid?" Sirius asked, "He's my godson after all."

Everyone shook their head as Lindsay entered back the kitchen. "Guys, I think we'll have to order pizza."

"Great," Alice said.

"Didn't the letter have a P.S.?" Chris asked, staring at the letter on Lindsay's hands. "You didn't read it."

"Oh, right." Lindsay said, blushing, and looking back at the letter. "I almost forgot that.

"_P.S.: Lily made me promise we'd name Remus the godfather. Just in case_."

"Damn."

"Bad luck Padfoot. It seems I get to choose the name. Maybe I'll name him Harry…"

"Remus!!"

"Just kidding!"

_**The End**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: this is it. This is really it!**

**I'm sad but happy at the same time. This fic has been such an important part of my life, and I am so sad to let her go. But I guess it had to happen one day!!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who supported me through this fic; to everyone who read this since November of 2006, when I first posted; also to everyone who started reading after, and gave me strengths to keep going.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**

**With love,**

_**Hannah**_

**Ps: many of you asked me, so I thought it better to answer. I won't be doing a sequel. This story had one major importance on my life, whenever I wanted to get away from reality, but it had to come to an end. It has been a long journey, and I am very proud of every word of it.**


End file.
